Attack on Punch (2, 3, and Final Season)
by Russman2000
Summary: Saitama was fighting the fourth dimensional entity God, but he tricked Saitama and teleported him into the Shingeki no Kyogin world, our hero will travel with Levi and the others into different anime worlds in order to find new companions and take down God! A lot of new enemies will emerge to stop them! Will they be able to handle more than just 1 of his punches? Not actually.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story in Fanfiction so please forgive me for my bad grammar and spelling errors,i'll try my best**

**to create an awesome crossover story between 2 of my favorite animes and I mean One punch man and Attack on Titan.**

**This story will take place after season 1 of attack on titan and while Saitama fought God from the fanmade on youtube btw**

**i doesn't own One punch man or Attack on titan not even the fanmade on youtube,really amazing fight tbh anyway without further**

**details here we go.**

_Chapter 1 (New World) _

In one punch world after the death of Garou by God

Saitama was ready to attack God once more with serious series move this time since his normal punches didn't work on him he said "Should I get a bit more serious?" but when he land on his feet God spoke loud and clear "Poor creature. You will be exiled to another dimension so you won't be able to stand against my plans! To me you are ant!"

Then God extended his hands and stardust was gathering together in the middle of his chest making some kind of light ball but Saitama was not afraid at all, instead he was getting excited to see what this attack was about to do. The Caped Baldy was hoping for a challenge from this so called 'Godly Being' The only time he was getting a warm up was only the time he fought lord Boros.

God's pov

'He is indeed powerful for a third dimensional being his not one to be underestimanted but now it's over he will be gone from that dimension this instant!' He though inside his mind and stared back to his now fused light ball. If he had a face he would smile at the bald hero by now.

"Begone creature, your entertaining was quite enjoyable." Saitama was about to reply to him but suddenly the light ball was sucking everything inside. It was like a black hole, but Saitama didn't know what was happening and he didn't care either so he got pulled inside that light ball God had created against him then... Black, only black just like a space except there was no stars. Saitama felt like he was flying for a mere seconds.

But then the colors came back. Noticing he was falling from the sky. "Oh I see the ground."

The Caped hero landed with his red boots on the ground making a crater from his high momentum.

"Where am I? Damn this God dude was kinda annoying, just like telemarketings and why are you giant people naked?" He calmly asked them but with no response there was two titans front of him.

The first was 8 meters and the other was 5, both titans tried to eat him.

With no effort at all the hero dodge them easily, and with only one punch he turn them both to shreds.

"One punch again, how lame." He said while he was picking his nose with his right red glove.

Saitama's pov

'After I killed those two naked people a big Wall to the horizon grabbed my attention so I decided to go there and ask for information of how I can get back to city Z before the bargain sale was over. I didn't defeat that God guy though, but I don't seeing him around. Maybe he got bored and left...Crap I totally forgot about Genos I hope he is okay and got fixed by now. I remember him, he was into pieces from that 'God' poor disciple.'

When Saitama reached outside of the giant Wall he simply just jumped.

Reaching the end of it and seeing the edge of where he was before.

That Wall had cannons on it and he questioned himself.

'Why these people had those on a giant Wall? Maybe they was at war or something.'

Little did he know when he heared a shocked voice from behind him on the Wall with him.

"How the hell did you do that!?" He turned around with a blank expression on his face and what he saw was not that Strange.

It was a young looking girl, she was wearing a red scarf around her neck, dark brown long boots, a sleeveless light brown short jacket with a weird symbol on both sides of it and on front. The symbol looked like blue and white wings crossed together.

She also had a weird looking device that was having some blades on it, and it was attached on her legs, it was almost reaching her waist but Saitama's expression remained the same, calmed and neutral.

"Hey answer me!" Saitama ran out of his thoughs and face her "Oh, hi." The hero greeted her with his neutral expression still on.

"Can you just answer me how the hell you jumped all the way up here!? I just saw you and what's up with your dump outfit!" Mikasa was now grabbing his chest with anger and frustration.

"Woah don't torn my suit I don't have money to pay for a new one. I can barely buy some cabbage from the bargain sale so please let go, I'll tell you if that low your temperature down."

She let go and waited his answer with interest planted on her face. "I just jump from down there up here."

Mikasa was now way more angry to that stranger she was having front of her. She thought he was clowning around and his suit was one more evidence to support her point.

"Who do you think you are?! And who you think you are making fun of baldy!? Tell me the truth!" She shouted front of him so loud that her saliva covered his face but he still had the neutral expression.

He cleared her disgusting liquids from his face and then he finally spoke "Ah gross. And hey, what if I'm bald!? You got a problem with that!?"

His face was angry and stupid at the same time. "I don't care about that baldy I just want to know how you accomplished something that to humans are surely impossible!"

The hero was now getting Mikasa's point he had to give a different answer so she can believe his words.

Just like his hero training regiment. Unfortunately he knew if all the people around here was just like her and like all the others he met in the past, then they were surely going to ask how he got his powers. "Im just a guy who is a hero for fun, and my name is Saitama."

Mikasa's pov

'This baldy came out of nowhere, I literally saw him jumping all the way up here with no effort. As I see on his face he looks bored?'

'I gotta find out more about him and inform it to Eren. Maybe he is not from around here... Wait could it be what Armin was telling us about that giant lake called ocean? Could it be possible that this baldy was coming from there? I must find out mor-.'

"Hey, Mikasaaaa!" Armin shouted.

'It's Armin... I saw from the other side of Wall Rose and he wasn't alone, it was Captain and Eren with him. Without a second thought I said loud to them.'

"Eren, Armin, Captain! You need to see this!"

"Ohhh they flying :D" Saitama's expression turned into one of excitement, maybe he could have some fun here in this new world he was in after all.

They landed and Levi was the first one to speak. "Mikasa who is this individual?" Levi said with a calm expression. "His name is Saitama but what he just did well you won't believe me if I tell you so..." She turned to Saitama.

"Can you do that again baldy? Go down and jump all the way up here again."

"Saitama was just right why you had to call me baldy again?" Saitama was getting a little triggered and itchy everytime she was calling him baldy, but slowly he was getting used to it cause many other people in the past called him like that, and yes he still remembers the green sassy child calling him multiple names than just baldy like 'Tennis ball' 'Octopus' 'Avocado' 'Boiled egg' 'Goblin' etc. "Fine I'll do it." Everyone was watching the hero with widen eyes.

"Does he have a death wish or something!?" Eren said as Saitama now jumped down and returned atop of the Wall just to show them what Mikasa was trying to tell them, but his expression had turned from an excited one into a boredom one once again.

"You saw me now yaaaaay what now? I hope you won't ask me to punch something cause if i do i'll kill it with one punch like i did with the previous 2 giant naked people."

They was all shocked and staring the Caped Baldy with awe. Everyone wanted to know how that guy did this with no ODM gear equipped and what he was saying was surely sounded like nonsense to them but that picked Levi's curiosity.

"You saying to us that you can take down everything in one punch and you even killed 2 titans im assuming cause i agree they are naked and giant just like you described them." Saitama raised an eyebrow to Levi and answered.

"These naked people attempted to eat me. They was surely hungry."

Eren shouted with anger while he gritted his teeth. "They are NOTHING COMPARED TO HUMANS! THEY ARE BRAINLESS BEASTS THAT DEVOUR HUMANS LIKE YOU AND US!"

Saitama didn't paid much attention to Eren and ask. "Look can you tell me where is the closest road to city Z cause I'm going to miss the sale."

No answer, everyone was shocked and confused. They was trying to believe what they saw. A yellow suit with white cape guy just jumped down the Wall Rose and then he did the same thing to come back up!?

"You must come with us mister Saitama." Levi replied to the hero after he snapped out of it and indeed he was the only one to snap out of it first. Him then it was Mikasa and after the other 2.

"Oh? okay." Saitama simply said back to him and followed them. He jumped down from the other side of Wall Rose and he was running right behind them.

"Captain Levi are you seeing this!? He can keep up with our speed by just RUNNING!" Levi turned his head back and there was no doubt, Eren wasn't lying.

The guy was right behind and waved at them while he was running. "We will take him to Erwin, he will know what to do with this... guy."

When they arrived

"We are here" Levi replied to them as they landed and reached the HQ. "Okay Mister Saitama, you will answer me some questions I have for you later, but now you need to talk with someone else."

Saitama was watching his surroundings and didn't recognize anything of it. Medieval houses? Giant Walls? Fountains? Two things was sure in his mind. He was not in his world and most importantly he missed the sale.

Commander Erwin sat in his office while he was reading several documents, then there was a knock from the door.

"Come in" he said whilst he saw Levi and a weird bald guy came into his office. Levi explained to him Saitama's amazing speed and unimaginable power.

He even said to Erwin about the titans he faced and took them out in one punch! "Hi I'm Saitama and I'm just a guy who is a hero for fun."

Erwin pov

'I'm was sitting to my chair when I heared a knock from the door. It was Levi and with him it was a guy that was wearing strange yellow clothes and a big white cape. He seemed not to be from around here, but then again Levi told me things that it was hard to believe about our new possible allie that was front of me, so I decided to have a word with him personally in my office right now.'

"Levi leave us alone please." 'He did as I ordered him to do. After that I'm was alone with this Saitama, then I started the conversation.'

"Please take a sit." 'I said to him and he sat front of my desk.' "From what I have heared from Levi you must be really powerful my friend, but the situation here is not as easy as you think it is, let me explain you everything."

'He nodded his head to me so I could continue.'

"For years humanity was trying to reclaim it's lands from the titans from inside the 3 Walls but with no sighs of succeeding. I'm also informing you that humanity is living an extinction caused by the titans, that's why we builded these 3 Walls to protect humanity from the titans. Wall Maria. Wall Rose and the last one where is safer Wall Sina."

"Humanity have 3 forces so the cadets can choose which one they will join, but most of them joining the garrison regiment or the military police to be safe from the titans inside the Walls, but those who were brave enough joined the third one called survey corps. We are the ones that risk our lifes out of the Walls to reclaim what is ours. Our lands."

"Thankfully with the great power of Eren Jeager turning into a titan we successfully captured the well known Female titan, and her name is Annie Leonhardt. Unfortunately she is not in the condition to confess to us any information about her plans, if you want to know more about her you can freely ask Captain Levi, but that's not all."

Saitama kept in his mind the question about that Annie girl so he could question Levi later about it.

"We have found a route to the Shiganshina District which is where we will uncover the secret of the titans origins. With Eren's titan power and your unbelievable strength we might be able to reach the District without any trouble whatsoever." Erwin continued determined.

"Five years ago countless of innocent people lost their lifes cause Wall Maria had been breached by the Colossal and the Armored titan. I have fate for what Levi told me about you. Saitama, you and Eren Jeager are the only hopes humanity have remained against the enemy. You are humanity's last sparks of freedom and hope." 'I said to him and waited for a possitive answer.'

"So you need my help to reclaim your lands and save humanity from those titan things?" "Yes." Erwin calmly retorted back to the Caped Baldy.

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll help you get back what is yours cause I'm a hero and as a hero I must help those in need." Erwin planted a small smile on his face.

"Excellent, from now on you will be a member of the survey corps and I'm sure with your powers your reputation will grow very fast, and the rumours about you will be true and known to all humanity." Saitama was scratching his chin. "I don't do this hero job for admiration but because I want to!"

The Commander kept his smile and shake his hand with Saitama's right glove. "Of course you do and of cou-" He cut him off to say something. "If you want me to wear one of the outfits I saw the guys and the girl wearing earlier forget it." Saitama responded and continue.

"My suit remains, and the cape." He said with an idiotic expression planted on his face.

"Alright, your survey corps team will be with Captain Levi, Eren Jaeger, Mikasa Ackermann, Armin Arlert and our section Commander Hanje. Now you can proceed to leave. Captain Levi will show you your room, surely you need some rest."

"I'm hungry, can I get some food?" Erwin nodded to Levi while he came inside the office and pointed Saitama to come out, but the second he was ready to walk out of the door Saitama shifted his head back to Erwin.

"You sayed something about a Colossal titan and an Armored one 5 years ago huh." Erwin stoop up from his chair.

"Exactly, these 2 titans was the causation to lose thousands of lifes when this incident happened. Humanity is still fearing that day and wishing it would never come back again and that's why I see hope inside Eren Jeager and You, with both of you humanity will escape from the darkness once and for all."

Saitama's face turned into a serious one while shadows covered his eyes. "I promise to you, while I'm in this world I won't stop till I find those 2 titans and stop them."

"From the world I came from I'm was fighting monsters ten times bigger than those creatures you call titans, and much more stronger. Sure they were all weak and I killed every single one of them with one punch but if I compere them with those titans then the monsters was WAY more stronger."

Erwin found his words very interesting. "Can't you tell us a bit more about your 'world?' I want to know where are you from my new companion." Saitama yawn and put his hands up from the lassitude.

"Maybe some other time cause now I totally need some sleep." Then he left the office and he followed Levi to show him the way to his room.

**That was the first chapter I hope I didn't make tons of mistakes, anyway thanks a lot guys and girls, let me know in the commends if you liked the story or not and I'll see you soon, I promise I won't abandon this crossover story till it's finished! Peace to everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2 i hope you all like it and tell me in the comments if it was bad or good your opinion helps me to improve a lot now have fun reading and as always enjoy.**

_Chapter 2 (Wall Breached?) _

Saitama layed down upon his bed to get some deserved rest. The food they gave him earlier to eat was really tasty or he thought it was because he was so hungry but it wasn't terrible either.

He remembered about the two unique titans Erwin told him about and took a few seconds to think of it.

He closed his eyes for a minute but then simultaneously knocks from the door could be listened. A familiar and kinda serious voice and another one which it was a female's one.

Saitama opened the door to see who it was and indeed it was Captain Levi and behind him it was an adult woman with Glasses and a huge smile on her face. She was even blushing but Saitama didn't had a clue for what she could react like that. Then Levi spoke.

"Oi mister Saitama as Erwin told you she is the section Commander named Hanje you better treat her with respect she will be with us in our team and the same goes for you four eyes. "He said with a serious tone glaring daggers at the Caped hero and Hanje,Saitama was having his common neutral expression but he nodded to Levi's words.

"OHHHH Now tell me please!.Is what Levi told me about you TRUE!? About your unbelievable speed and jump velocity!?" She waited Saitama's reply impatienly with now red face. "I don't understand the big deal with it but yes it's true i did what i did back then but like i said it wasn't anything hard to do. They was really slow and im was keeping up with them pretty easily." Levi crossed his arms together and rebutter her.

"Told you this guy is crazy and i witnessed what he told you about himself." Hanje who was now took a few steps closer to Saitama and she ask once again "Aaaaaand you claim to be able to kill titans with your hands!?" Saitama normally said. "Yeah and to be honest with you really easy." She was now smiling so much.

Like a mad scientist was about to give life to an object or something. "How you can DO THAT!? i mean it's IMPOSSIBLE for a human to complete such a thing. You saying you kill titans with no fear or doubt at ALL!?. With your BARE HANDS!?" She was asking the hero intensely.

"Why would i be afraid of those things? Most of the time i feeling bored. I fought those giant naked people. Im was hoping for a challenge but they were so slow and tryed to eat me but like i informed you i took them down with one punch and then poof there was only blood left oh and the blood was becoming smoke or steam like. I don't know why it did that either." "Is it because titans bodies evaporating after you kill them. You need to know their weak spot are the napes." Hanje gave Saitama information about the titans.

"I honestly didn't attack their napes. All i did was just a punch to their retarded looking faces and their whole bodies with their napes instantly exploded."

Hange couldn't believe it she was actually having a walking god front of her,of course she had her doubts about the 'one punch the titans' thing but they will find the truth about that too eventually. "So...Soooo Saitama i would like to do some experiments with you later on if you want."

Saitama was touching his temple and retorded. "If that excludes any body part loss or weird potions then im in." He loosed said with his dump and funny face at the same time. "You getting me more excited,im looking forward to those experiments but now we have bigger problems to be worry about." Levi shifted his head towards her. "What is it Hanje?" He took a serious expression. "Titans breached Wall Rose and probably they heading here." Saitama was paying attention and he was picking his nose at the same time.

"Damn titans can't give us a break." Levi answered to both of them. "Oh? so these giant naked people are coming to eat us?" Saitama asked Levi and he took the message when Captain nodded his head to an agreement. "And that is not all of it there's more!" She exclaimed "There are titans inside the Walls we saw one in Wall Rose. I got into a little heat up with Nick but i'll explain you later. Now we must go oh and we will get him too as our guest. Erwin is gathering all the survey corps members in Stohess District and we are not entirely sure what we are going to do but he should have a plan about that."

Levi touch Saitama's shoulder and replied in a serious but disparaging tone. "Lucky you are Mister the rest of the team is there. When we reach them you will have a lot to say. I still didn't learned about your power or your origins and i demand to know." Saitama shrugged and yawn "Okay let's go getting over with it cause right now im losing precious sleep."

Levi nodded to Hanje "Oi mister let's go we got no time to waste anymore." Saitama stared at the short Commander with a disappointed face. "Mister is not my name why can't you just call me Saita-." He instantly remembered other people in the past calling him way worse titles than mister like the sassy child with green hair from his world or the girl with the red scarf. "Forget it."

They got out of the room and start walking to Stohess District but then. "STOP I FORGOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" The Caped hero shouted grabbing both Levi's and Hanje's attentions. "What is it!?" Levi demanded to know. "I forgot to clean my cape from all the dirt and the dust from some hours before when im was following you,it got all messy!"

Levi smacked his forehead so hard like there was a mosquito on it. "You are an idiot...Think before you say anything mister!" Saitama raised an eyebrow with a nervous expression planted on his face. "What? It's really hard to clean it off later cause it will get dry!" Levi smacked his forehead once again in disbelief.

Levi's pov

'Is truly that guy what he saying he is or he just fooling around?. Im hoping it's not the second one but he already showing how much dumb he is.'

'But my eyes...Didn't deceived me i saw him doing this crazy leap to get on the Wall and then when he was matching with our speed he was incredibly fast. He doesn't even need manuever gear or a horse. Only 1 thing left to witness if he truly is an unstoppable force. To see him taking down a titan with his hands as he keeps saying.'

'Erwin i know you hoping for the best of humanity and we have that brat Eren who have the power to turn into a titan but what about this bald guy!? The powers he has shown to us till now are unbelievable. There's no other way to describe it!. If he is veritably so powerful then humanity has a chance of survival and how you sayed,humanity has a spark of hope...Or two.'

Some time later

Mikasa said "Eren. Wear it right." "it's cold at night." Mikasa replied to Eren as she took the dark green survey corps cape and cover it all around him with a cold expression. The teenagers who were on the back of a carriage heared Hanje's voice from some distance. They shifted their heads and saw 4 people walking towards them.

It was Hanje with Captain Levi next to her. Right behind them a priest of the order of the Walls could be seen and of course next to him it was the one and only Caped Baldy with his mighty yellow hero suit and his zipper at the middle of it. Even In this dark his bald head was shining with the light of the torches. "Sorry to keep ya!" Hanje said while she was waving at them with a slightly smile. "Took longer to prepare than we though."

The four sat on the carriage across the 3 teenagers (Eren,Mikasa and Armin). Saitama was from the other side of the carriage and he was facing Mikasa. He could tell she wasn't very happy to see him. He would had a chat with her later on but Eren and Armin was now sweating and had a terrifying reaction planted on their faces when they saw the Caped hero but Mikasa had an opposet feeling in her mind about the baldy. A few seconds of quiet later Armin spoke.

"Um...Isn't you the guy we met a few hours ago on the Wall? That you just jumped down and leaped yourself up the fifty meters Wall and after than you was able to keep up with our 3D manuever gears?" Hanje smirked and before Saitama could say a word. "Yes! Yes! Aaaaand YES! He is indeed and his name is Saitama." She exclaimed to them. "Oh Hi again" Saitama replied with his blank expression.

"And isn't this a priest from the Order of the Walls?" Armin asked "Yep the 3 of us has been best buddies." Hanje smiled and extended her hand to reach Nick's and Saitama's backs. "Right?" Saitama shook his head to confirm her words and Nick didn't said anything either. Armin was still doubtful SPECIALLY with Saitama. "Don't let them bother you and i hope you 3 get along with Saitama cause now he will be with us for a LONG time." She released a few laughs cause of the fact she knew the guy next to them was a walking god.

"And the whole makeup of this squad doesn't make any sense,am i right Levi?" She turned to face the Captain. His tone was clear and obvious "No. I think it might. Erwin picked them out for a reason,most specifically Eren and that mister." He pointed with his thumb Saitama who was scratching his armpits. "When we cross the gate you got a lot to explain to us"

That was the last words Levi said before they all hear Erwin in front of all the members lines on his horse. "Open the gate!" The soldiers obeyed to the order and opened it. "The situation at Wall Rose is unclear. But everything up until Ehrmich is safe. We'll save time going through there." "Move out!" He shouted to everyone but before he turn his back to them he saw far away to the lasts lines a carriage and Saitama was on it in his yellow suit.

Erwin smiled a bit and felt an emotion that he had experienced few times...Real Courage!

"Take us out" Levi said "Yes sir!" The rider to the front said and moved out like all the rest of the survey corps.

Armin was lost in his mind while he was staring at the Walls and thinking about the titans that was inside them. Eren grabbed everyone's attention by saying nervously. "Huh? He knew?" "There's titans inside the Walls and he's known about it!?" Hanje answered "Yes,though... He's kept his mouth shut this entire time."

Eren stood up angry to the priest. "No,no,no,no! This is all backwards!" Saitama was watching the boy and though inside the thick head of his. 'That dude is getting angry really easy,maybe i should intervene and calm him down.' Eren continued "If there's something you knew,tell us about it!"

"Nothing's more important than keeping humans from going extinct!" Eren felt dizzy and holded his head. "Eren,Settle down." "You're not fully healed." Mikasa put him back to his seat gently. Saitama spoke at last "Oi you should eat some ice cream to rellax dude you acting like a freak front of everyone." Mikasa almost instantly stood up from her seat and glared daggers to Saitama. "If you EVER insult Eren again i'll gut you like a fucking fish you got that BAL-!?" "Enough Mikasa" Eren answered "Eren...Forgive me..."

She sat back down and covered her mouth with her scarf. "I overreacted i didn't mean too shout that much and that thing you called ice cream. Well Saitama Sir i have no idea what that is."

"Neither do us" Levi shifted his head towards the hero. "And that's the time you explain to us about you,your powers and your world mister." Saitama took a deep breath and mumbled "This will be way bigger story than the one Genos told me when he came to my appartment.".

The Caped hero was about to start but then. "You know what? I'll tell you sometime later cause we will be on this carriage a long time right?" "Exactly mister" Levi finished. Saitama crossed his legs together and his hands behind his head. "At long last some rest!" He fall asleep at the first 5 minutes leaving everyone with question marks in their minds about his story.

**This is the end of the Chapter 2 and im so glad i found most of the spelling errors in Chapter 1 and fixed them,Now the next Chapter will be Saitama telling his story to the Aot characters and they will unite more with their godly bald allie.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter_ 3 (Explanations) _

18 hours after the titan spotting

Hanje was holding in her hand the crystal fragment from Annie's titan body. "Hey wakey wakey mister you was asleep for several hours." Levi shooked the hero and woke him up. "Awwww OK I'm awake. What is that little thingy you holding?" Saitama asked Hanje "I'll let you know but first tell us everything about you just like Levi want to know so badly." "Tch" Levi shook his head and looked away. "And I know everyone right here tonight dying from curiosity about you Saitama."

He sighed "From where to start. All the way back or literally what I'm was doing before you 4 found me?" The single riders that was close enough to see him. They was talking about that bald guy. "Are you seeing this guy how is dressed?" A member told to the other. "Don't mind him,im sure he's nuts and probably even lost it. Now forget about a nobody. Focus on our mission!"

The other one nodded and took his sights off Saitama. "Tell us everything about your previous life and your world Saitama we all want to know." Hanje said with an excited face.

"I'm was living a boring life into city Z and I'm was trying to have a bit of fun with my hero hobby but all the time I'm was facing a monster. It was going down with one punch and when I say monster I totally mean how you thinking of a monster. With crazy superpowers,Big claws or sharp teeth,the ability to fly or even dig under the surface. And they could talk too."

Everyone was now had widen eyes. All of them was stuck on the hero with awe. "I have a disciple too. His name is Genos and he's a cyborg. He is not as fast as me but if he was here against those titans he would incinerate them all with his cannons. Im starting to miss him. Hope his fixed by that doctor who was repairing him all the time." Eren ask "What is a cyborg?"

Saitama shifted his head to him. "Cyborg is a person that have robot and human parts on his body. Genos is more like a robot and breaks all the time when he facing an opponent stronger than him."

Saitama lifted his finger. Letting them notice he remembered something.

"We also have the hero association from where I come from. It's like an organization that fighting monsters. There are different classes and ranks in between the heroes. For example the top class is the S class heroes after that the A Class which i am now. B class and last one the C class."

"Amazing...Y-You live in peace to your world Saitama Sir?" Eren hadn't seen anyone like that before he indeed was from another dimension.

"Let me finish my boring backstory so i don't have to tell it to you again and stop calling me sir dude I'm only 25 years old." Eren nodded his head in embarrassment.

"Anyway the heroes getting promoted if they defeat a monster. The monsters had their own association but I dealed with them too and I defeated their boss. In one punch again."

"Recently me and Genos was fighting a dude named God. He was the second opponent I faced and didn't died from my punches. The first one died after a few punches but not him."

"After some time I'm was starting to getting hyped about this battle but he did something with a ball and pulled me inside it. When I fell from the sky and landed I faced the 2 titans I already told you about. After that I saw the Wall."

Everyone was now dripping drops of sweat around their heads. Even Levi a little "And that is my boring story." He put his head resting on his hand. "Fell from the sky?!" Armin asked with particular interest. "I though humans was beyond the ocean but I had NO IDEA about the sky!"

Saitama retorded "Oi don't take it to seriously I highly doubt you will see any other human falling from the sky like me. About your fact with the ocean I don't know if there are other humans but probably there are."

He said those words without hasitation. "How can you be sure about that you barely know about our world." Levi questioned back to the hero. "It's just my thought cause there's no way you are the only humans existing on the entire planet." Everyone was on a huge thinking after the hero finished his theory. "It's too early to know that. Let's just focus on the mission." Levi ended the conversation with the hero. "Hanje" no response "Hey,four eyes."

She didn't respond again. She was firstly took some minutes to process Saitama's story and after that she was staring the fragment. Levi didn't gave up. "Are your hobbies so boring that playing with rocks is somehow fun for you?" He retorded.

"Yeah. That's right" She showed everyone the piece of crystal. "But this is no ordinary rock." Saitama raised his eyebrows. Finally he will find out what it was.

"It's a hardened fragment of skin left behind by the Female titan." Armin responded "It didn't disappeared?" "Right! Annie reverted from a titan,but it's still intact even though it broke off her body." Hanje continued with a serious expression. "It didn't evaporate. It didn't disappear.

So I though, 'What if?'." She had a flashback "When i compared it to a piece of the Wall,its pattern and composition were practically identical. In other words, the Wall is a barricade of humongous titans. And if I'm right,the surface is constructed with hardened titan skin.

"That's exactly what Armin was saying..." Mikasa joined the conversation. "Th-Then-" Hanje put her hand on Armin's face to prevent him from saying anything. "Let me finish Armin" Hanje was now sweating even more.

"As it stands,we'll be hard pressed to fill the hole in Wall Rose. That is, unless we can find the perfect Boulder to plug it. But if... But if Eren in his transformed state could use the titan's hardening ability to seal the hole in the Wall..." Eren was shocked even more now. "Use me,to seal the Wall?"

"It should be made of the same material. And seeing how the hardened section won't evaporate. Even after you revert from a titan... It's possib-" Saitama came in their chat to give his own answer.

"I heared enough, next time keep it to 20 words or less. And about the plan to seal a hole you want so bad I can simply put a huge rock and stuck it inside." Now everyone was staring at him like they saw a ghost. "No one can lift such a big rock... Even in my titan form it was hard for me to carry the giant Boulder in the Wall."

Saitama didn't gave attention to Eren cause to him it was child's play to do it. They was just still had their doubts about him. Armin replied "If you are surely so powerful then we could quickly make our way to Shiganshina."

"What if we carried out the plan with them (Eren and Saitama) at night? Hanje asked the same. "At night?" "Yes" Armin said and continued "During the night,when the titans can't move" Saitama found his plan pointless and said.

"I can just kill all those titans if you having a hard time at day." "We doing it at night so we won't have anyone eaten Saitama." "Oh...Okay" He turned towards Hanje while she was speaking. "If the group was small enough. You could sneak all the way to Wall Maria."

She gave a look back to the fragment. "The current situation is bad as it gets. But... We still have two glimmers of hope." She smiled to Eren and Saitama. "That basement" Eren remembered "My dad's basement..." He took out and look the key he had around his neck. "If what my dad said was true. We'll find the answers to everything there." Mikasa was looking at Eren for a mere seconds. "Hey can i have a closer look with that thingy?" Saitama ask Hanje with blank expression "Of course you can here" She hand it over to the Caped hero.

After a minute they hear a crack sound. "What was th-" Hanje paralyzed her limbs like everyone else in pure shock when she noticed what was done. Saitama had smashed the crystal inside his palm when he clenched it into a fist. "Oops i broke it..." She screamed so loud the riders who were in 30 meters radius heared her very clearly. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH! HE JU- YOU-Y-...HO-" Her doubts about him was starting to disappear little by little. "Saitama how you did this!?" Armin was as shocked as everyone.

"What? It was way too fragile you know." The Caped baldy answer them honestly." Hanje smiled like a bad scientist again and turned to Levi. "You thinking the SAME Levi!?" "What is it four eyes" His eyes widen a little bit more and he exhaled. "You want to use him and try to see if he destroys the crystal around the brat Annie down you?" Hanje nod her head 3 times while she was drooling and her stare was on Saitama. "I completly doubt if he is able to do that..."

Mikasa spoke "He is indeed strong and fast but no human can reach such state to break Annie's crystal." She hate to admit it front of Eren but she totally knew he was about to surprice them EVEN MORE! "Eowen told me about this Annie and i forgot to ask you about her." Saitama said and shift his head to Levi. "His name is Erwin and yes im was going to have a talk with you for that brat. But Hanje came first with her rock."

"Untill we test this experiment we have a long way,for now we must focus on our current goal." The section Commander replied and ended the chat."

After the conversation about the Female titan was over they hear Hanje say. "The Ehrmich District" After their arrival,they separate ways. Levi took pastor Nick with him and Saitama stayed with Eren and Hanje. "Once we leave Ehrmich,we'll be in titan territory. And Saitama make a good impression,i know you have great potential in you from what you have shown to us so far." Moblit met with the three of them. "Eren can you ride a horse?" He asked the titan shifter worried.

"Yes I feel fully recovered now." Moblit was about to continue but Saitama grabbed his attention. "Section Commander is he?" Hanje nodded her head. And she was blushing a little too. "His with me and trust me he is way more than just a show-off." She smiled to Saitama.

"Alright then,Eren your horse is ready at the west lift. Let's hurry" After tooking some steps forward they spot Levi and Nick had returned. "Section Commander we must hurry" Hanje replied back to Moblit "Give me a minute Moblit." She run to speak with Nick.

After he told them about Christa 

A girl with a survey corps uniform and a brown ponytail entered the wooden door with a piece of paper in her palm. "Excuse me!" She was a bit serious and funny,Saitama was taking a nice look to her style and thought in his mind.

'Oh her hairstyle looks exactly like one of Fubuki's group member.' She saw him taking good looks on her but she ignored him cause of her recent objective. "104th cadet corps! Sasha Braus!"

"Her?" Eren sayed "Who's that?" Hanje ask him. Then Sasha walk near. And she was behind Eren,Saitama,Mikasa and Armin. "Um This is for you. Section Commander"

Pastor Nick spoke "You must find her at once." "Only she... She may know the truths which even we cannot perceive." "That's all the information i can share." "The rest i leave it to you." Hanje spoke back "If she's in the 104th then she's deep in the front lines right now."

Eren shouted to Mikasa,Armin and the Caped hero. "Let's go!" "We need to hurry!" He accidentally ran on Sasha that was behind him. "Wait!" Before she fall down Saitama catch her with an inhuman speed and now she was feeling thankful to this bald man that just helped her.

"Are you alright?" Saitama gave her a question and he look down to confirm she's all good. Sasha was now staring Saitama just like she was always doing with food on the table... With pure joy. "I'm a lot better nooooow" She touched his cheeks,winked at him and she was blushing too. "Here you go."

He said leaving Sasha back on her feet. "Sasha... What are you doing here?" Mikasa asks her and then she immediately remembered why she was there and stood up. "Upon my arrival, I gave my report to the Commander! Afterwards i was entrusted to deliver this message to the section Commander!" Sasha took a gentle bow and gave the paper to Hanje. "Message? Thank you. Good work!"

The section Commander took the message from Sasha's hands and trade it with a cooked potato which Sasha that was blushed now. Almost ate it all,but she hold the half piece of the potato and ask Saitama. "Do y-you want this?" Saitama with his expression turned into a happy one from seeing nice food didn't deny and ate the other half. "Thank you ponytail girl."

She put her hands behind her belly. "Call me Sasha" He nodded again to her and then his vision shifted towards the others. "So who is this girl in the 104th?" Hanje ask Eren.

"She's the smallest one of us." Armin gave her more details about Christa. "She's got long golden hair. Um and...She's cute." She's always hanging aroung Ymir." Mikasa said making Hanje think of it while Levi was standing behind. "Ymir?"

They got prepared to head at Christa's location. "Everyone understand?" Hanje reply to all of them and taking a synchronized answer. "Yes!" Eren was getting even more worried about the situation. "We've got to go!" Levi stop Eren telling him to calm down. "You all listen too." The Captain took the attention of Saitama,Mikasa,Eren and Armin. "We're going our own ways now. The rest is up to you 4. Erwin may have thrown together your squad but everything's riding on you. Got it Armin? Work with Hanje and combine your knowledge." "Y-Yes sir!" Levi shifted to Mikasa "Mikasa. I don't know why you're so attached to Eren but... Use your utmost of your ability to protect Eren at all costs."

"Yes sir! Of course!" Eren came up next to speak with him. "Eren... Learn how to restrain yourself. Don't succumb to rage and lose sight of the goal. We can't afford another mistake." Levi was staring them all with a very serious face. "Yes, sir!" Finally the attention of the team was now on the Caped baldy who was cleaning his eyes. "And finally...

Saitama" They all immediately thought in their heads 'it's the first time Captain Levi calling him with his name.' "This is the first time you will be in public action,so please do make a good show for the audience. And i mean use your real potential and don't hold back. Keep your eyes peeled,protect whoever you can but most importantly Eren just like Mikasa." Saitama raised his left eyebrow in surprice and retord back to the short Captain.

"You want me not to hold back? You seriously asking me this?" The hero's innocent face took confirmation after Levi nodded. "Nah i think a normal punch is more than enough and you will see why." Saitama shifted to the teenagers. "Yes! i want to see you finally fighting titans with your bare hands Saitama. Let us witness your true power!" Armin said to him and the hero gave him back a word as an answer. "Ok"

They all ride on their horses except for Saitama who was able to keep up with their speed on foot,the soldiers around him excluding Mikasa,Eren,Armin who they witnessed it before. Got shocked and some of them almost fall from their horse by seeing this. The Caped hero reach next to Hanje and Moblit who was staring Saitama with huge awe.

"Saitama. I never doubted about your unbelievable powers!" Yes she did when she first met him. But she would never admit it. "There's a tower nearby where we can assess the Wall. It's in an abandoned castle to the southwest. We'll ride to Utgard castle." She said to the hero with a calm expression. The 3 teenagers who was a little further behind of them. Was seeing this godly like human. "Mikasa this is not a dream... I cannot wait to see what he can do against titans!" Eren said but she was looking frustrated for that. "Hey what is it Mikasa?" Armin join in the conversation.

"No...It's nothing..." They was all heading to the Utgard castle to rescue Christa and the others.

When the rescuers arrived

A titan was extending his hand to grab Christa while she thought 'Wait... I still...' Then it was a fist of a red glove that punched the titan's face and made him literally explode! Leaving Christa with wide open eyes and with an inner paralized shock. Her savior stood on a small boulder of the tower and turned back to face her. "You did well on your own..." It was the Caped Baldy with a serious expression. Then Mikasa landed next to him,shifting her head to Christa and replying. "Leave the rest to us."

Christa shouted while she was staring at the badass duo. "Mikasa! And who is..." "I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun." The little girl wasn't able to believe what she just witnessed. All the survey corps members came flying with their maneuver gears and start slaughtering the titans.

"Have the others to disperse and cover the area! The rest of us will attack where the titans are gathering!" Hanje gave the order and a guard next to her said back. "Got it!" Eren took off to kill his first titan with the swords but that took Hanje's attention.

"Hey! We don't need you to be a part of the attack!" Eren ignored her and launch himself behind the titan,cutting off his nape. "I did it! My first kill!" He was happy but the hooks of his gear tied up with each other and made him fall down. Saitama prevented Eren's fall and grabbed his back,leaving him on the ground. "Fewwww thanks Saitama! And You Moron! I told you to stay back Eren!" Eren stood up and retord to them. "Right! i'm sorry and Saitama. Thank you!" Saitama nodded to him with his serious face. "Hey!" "Eren!" It was Connie,Reiner and Bertholdt with him. They was running close to the titan shifter and the hero.

"You guys!" Eren replied with surprice while Mikasa and the others was killing titans at the background. "Thank god you made it!" Connie said in relief but now the one that was on the spotlight was Saitama that instantly took everyone's attention (Connie,Reiner,Bertholdt and even members that was fighting) from the start when he killed the titan and saved Christa. "Who is he Eren?" Reiner ask with shock while Connie and Bertholdt had the same planted expressions cause of Saitama's infinite strength.

"Right... Here is humanity's second glitter of hope and his name is Saitama. He said to us when we first met him that he is a hero for fun,he fell from the sky and ended up in our world. And his abilities are OUT OF THIS WORLD! His probably ten times stronger than my titan form. Cause i just can't imagine myself fist clashing with him. I mean you saw what he just did and saved Christa!?" Reiner and Bertholdt start sweating for some unknown reason.

'This is bad... really bad... We had to deal with Eren and now this!? Who the hell is this Saitama now. That pops out of nowhere and punch titans to oblivion!?' Reiner thought inside his mind 'We must inform it to Zeke immediately! Or else...'

"Get to cover i can handle this alone" The Caped baldy walk towards another titan grabbing his attention. When he jump all the way down to eat and swallow the hero Eren,Connie,Reiner, and Bertholdt heared three words coming out of Saitama's mouth before turning the titan into ashes and vaporizing blood. With only his right hand and a killing look on his face. "**Consecutive Normal Punches." **After the fight was done everyone's attention was on the hero and Christa who was holding Ymir in her hands. It seems she was a titan shifter like Eren.

"It can't be true... Saitama is indeed a..." Armin was about to say something but Eren finish for him. "A living God..." Armin stared back to Christa and Ymir. "And that... Ymir is..." Hanje was next to Ymir and Christa. Then the little blonde spoke to the injured Ymir who was missing her right hand.

"Ymir..." Ymir opened her eyes slowly and her stare was into Christa's eyes. Christa smiled to her and showed tears of relief. "My real name... Is Historia." Ymir gave her a slight smile and closed her eyes. Everyone went silence for a couple of seconds before Saitama said to Hanje with his now neutral expression planted on his face.

"Where i can find the bathroom?" Hanje now start to understand why Levi was smacking his head back then.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 (Saitama and Eren vs Reiner and Bertholdt) {Round 1}_

After the rescue of the southwest scouts from the Caped hero and the reinforcements. Upon the ruins of the battle,Eren,Saitama and the others learn a surprising truth about Ymir.

But Saitama wasn't surpriced enough to break his boredom face. Rain start washing the lands while Saitama and the survey corps was on Wall Rose. A soldier order "Slowly!" "Bring it up slowly!" "Raise it carefully now!"

They was using a lift to get Ymir on the Wall,still some soldiers was frightened and their eyes could not look away from Saitama. Specially from his bald head. Saitama was next to Eren who now ask a random soldier about Ymir's condition. "How's Ymir?" "What sort of shape is she in?"

He answer "Her right arm and leg were bitten off,and her insides are beaten like scrambled eggs." Saitama mumble "Mmmm Eggs" He grab both Eren's and the soldier's stares. "What is your problem. Who the hell are you. And how you killed titans with just YOUR FISTS!?"

The soldier still remembers what Saitama did but Eren support the hero. "He is with me and believe my words he is humanity's biggest hero." Eren said with a proud look on his face. The soldier continued "Whatever. If she was normal she'd be dead for sure. He walk back and left Eren and Saitama. "If she was normal, huh?"

He shook his head towards Saitama. "Hey Saitama" "Oh?" He was having a dumb face on. "First of all you are like me and Ymir... You're not normal. Humans with your strength does not exist."

"But thanks for being here... Humanity was hoping for a miracle to happend and you are exactly that miracle,remember how you came to our cruel world right? From the sky. Just like an angel of justice and your only goal. To save the ones that are in great need."

"Thank you so much! I'll always honor your glorious nam-" Saitama shut him off by saying "Nope that's enough dude,next time keep it to 20 words or less alright?"

Eren nod to him and look back to see Reiner struggling to climb the Wall with only his left hand. He ran to help him "Reiner! Grab on!" Reiner respond "Right!"

Eren helped him to get up while Saitama was hearing Historia talking to Hanje about Ymir. And how she saved them before they arrive to the tower.

"I see" Hanje continue her words towards Historia. "Obviously, I hope we can build a trusting relationship with her. Just like that God or how he tell us to call him,hero over there."

Hanje was pointing to the hero in yellow suit and white cape. "Can you tell me who is he... He saved me from a titan back to Utgard." Hanje smirked "Huh! Everyone wants to find out. But few know about his no limits power like Eren,Mikasa,Armin,Captain Levi and Me. And possibly Erwin know about it too." Historia was now staring at Saitama as they made eye contact from a distance. "I want to meet him." She said to section Commander with a feeling of hope."

Hanje continued "His judgement aside,the strength he holds is a treasure to Humanity. I hope you get along with him,his name is Saitama." Historia was surely interesting in finding out more about him. "But you know..." Hanje made Historia switch back to her while they start walking. "Even now he is a walking god,this world becomes even more of a confusing mess with every passing day." Historia thought about it.

"You said... Your real name was Historia Reiss?" Historia gave a serious face to Hanje. "Yes,that's right." "Reiss, as in that noble family?" She asked Historia "Yes" They stopped walking and Hanje said "I see" She turned back and put her right hand on Historia's shoulder. "Nice to meet you,Historia." "Yeah" the little blonde replied.

Back to Saitama and Eren "Damn it hurts" Reiner was touching his injured right hand. "You all right, Reiner?" Eren speak to him "Not by a long shot. A titan nearly gnawed off my arm. That was... pathetic. I thought i was done for."

Reiner was holding his head tight with his other hand. Armin came up the Wall and Eren help him get up on it while he was speaking to Reiner.

"Even someone as strong as you gets this way sometimes." Reiner extend his hand towards Eren's Armin's. And Saitama's location. "What are you talking about? This is the second time for me!" "Tell him,Armin." "Huh?"

Reiner continued "Remember the time i almost got crushed in that titan's hand?" "Oh..." Armin remembered Annie in her titan form grabbing Reiner in her hand tight. But then he escaped somehow,as for Saitama he didn't had a clue and he didn't care what was going on either.

"Back then..." Reiner say to him "That makes twice i've nearly died. At this rate, i'll be dead before i know it. I picked this path on my own, but being a soldier is rough. It's like a soldier's spirit breaks down before their body. Though,until we plug up this Wall,there's no time to waste whining about it."

Eren speak to him "Yeah,you 2 have been driven far enough away from your hometown. Im thinking... This is where we gotta draw a line."

Saitama who was next to Eren was ready to join in but Bertholdt reply. "He's right, Reiner! Our hometown! Let's return! Isn't it time to go back? Compared to all the troubles we've been through, what's left to do is nothing!"

Reiner sweat a bit and said "That's right! We're so close,it's just another few steps till the end." Eren got confused "Huh? What are you guys talking about?"

Saitama was now remembering his own hometown,city Z and his appartment. He kinda missed his old and boring life even still here,it wasn't happening anything interesting really.

After some time a member of the Garrison advanced squad came to give them information about the hole. It was Hannes "We spend all night searching for it...But at least between Trost and Krolva District,there's nothing wrong with the Wall." Hanje got nervous.

"What'd you say?" Hannes kept saying "We bumped into soldiers from Krolva and retraced our steps. We haven't seen any titans the whole way here." Armin retord to him "But...We know for sure there's titans on this side of the Wall."

Eren spoke too "Did you actually look? Are you sure you're not drunk?" Hannes explained "I didn't drink! Wait why are you all here anyways?" The wind got wilder and the flags was floating like crazy on their rods. Hanje gave up for today as she put a finger on her face and said.

"If there's no hole in the Wall,so be it. For now we're falling to Trost District!" Everyone was leaving and walking away. Hannes gave an advice to them. "Whatever you do,don't let your guard down. We're going back ahead of you. And what about you?"

He ask Saitama calmly but Eren filled him in. "He's with us Hannes and...He is something else." "Alright" Then he flew away with his ODM gear. "There's nothing wrong with the Wall?" Eren questioned himself while Mikasa and Armin walk forward and let Him and Saitama behind with Reiner and Bertholdt.

Reiner then said "Eren,Saitama" "Oh?" Saitama was so bored of this whole situation and he wanted to punch something but he wasn't finding his chance.

"You both have a minute?" Reiner told them Serious and continued "We need to talk" Eren turn his head to him and ask "What about?" Reiner turned his back from the other scouts and replied.

"Five years ago,we demolished the Wall and begun our attack on humanity." Saitama's expression turned into a dumb one. "That means you 2 are what Eowen told me about." "Yes Saitama and I'm glad you took it so calmly. Im the Armored titan and he's the Colossal titan." He point Bertholdt.

"What are you talking about?" Eren show disbelief and didn't took Reiner seriously. Saitama did believe them and show relieve. Reiner was glad he got Saitama on his side,that's what he thought at first tho. "You guys did a lot of bad things from what Eowen told me. I hope you have a decent excuse about that."

Saitama was now showing a neutral expression with a small smirk. "See? There's no need to argue or even fight. We just want you 2 to come with us." The hero reply to Reiner "I agree to that cause I don't want to fight humans,I only fight and kill monsters.

Reiner said and shifted to Eren while Bertholdt hold Reiner's injured hand and said scared. "Why are you telling them Reiner!?" Reiner did not respond to him and shake his hand off while he speak to Eren. "Our primary goal was to ensure all of humanity wipe out."

"But now there's no need for that,like i said to Saitama before we can be allies. Eren. If you agree like Saitama to come with us, we won't have to destroy any more of the Walls. Understand?"

The Caped baldy nodded his head letting them know he agreed. But Eren lost it and spoke. "No,wait! I don't understand at all!" Reiner say again "I'm saying... Why don't you just come with us like Saitama?"

No response from Eren,he just lose it and had a coma for some seconds. "Oh come on it might be a little bit of fun,im kinda curious to find out why you did so much crimes."

Reiner couldn't believe his 'straight up tell them' plan worked. For the hero at least,Eren is the cherry on the cake. Reiner continued "I know this is sudden,but we need to go now." "Okay let's go" Saitama said with his now excited expression. Eren was getting nervous "Right now? Where will you take us?"

Reiner say "I can't say that yet. But...Well,it's something like our hometown." He look away with his eyes. "So? What will it be Eren?" Saitama raised up his right thumb to Eren and whisper. "Dude you better decide quick cause i don't have a good feeling,about the girl that is stalking us right now back there." The hero was meaning Mikasa.

"It's not a bad deal,right?" Reiner continue and shifted his head back to Eren. "You can easily avert this crisis." Eren said a bit nervous "I wonder about that..." His eyes turn ahead to see Armin waving at him and Mikasa staring them with a creepy and menancing expression.

She must have heared the entire conversation the 4 had. Eren said to himself inside his mind 'What the hell? And here i thought i had enough to think about yesterday...' His eyes was facing the sky,trying to think what he will do.

Saitama tho didn't want to wait all day and turn to Reiner and Bertholdt. "Ohhh so you are the titan that have armor around you?" The hero asked so innocently "Indeed and im still satisfied you understand the current situation Saitama." Bertholdt exhale and talk to Saitama.

"So... I have a question for you,how did you became so strong. To just punch titans and turning them into nothing!?" Saitama's expression turn into a sad one. "You guys won't believe a word but you want to know about it?" "Yes we wa-" Reiner stopped Bertholdt and say "He better tell us when we reach Zeke-San." Bertholdt nodded to both of them and him with Reiner wait Eren to decide.

The Caped baldy's attention was now on Mikasa,who she was few meters away. Her hands was holding her blades. "Oi why you look like that? Oh is it because you need to use the toilet? I know right there is none up here.

She let go one of her swords and with her right hand,she threaten with her thumb Saitama by crossing it across her entire neck. Eren came back from his thoughts and put his hand on Reiner's shoulder. "You're just tired,aren't you?"

Saitama heared him and said "No dude they clearly told to us who they are don't play idiot." Eren didn't believe a single word of the hero's mouth and proceed. "Right,Berthold? You've been through so much it's making you crazy."

Berthold instantly start sweating and reply to the teenager. "Y-Yeah. Reiner's just really tired. Saitama forget what we said we was joking with y-"

Saitama shook his head to him "There's nothing to be afraid of. Don't hide the truth about yourselfs,you went too far now." The hero said while he crossed his arms together but with a blank expression planted on his face.

Eren answer to them serious and nervous. "No way Saitama Besides, if you were really the Armored titan that wants to destroy humanity... Why would you be asking me this in the first place? What did you think would happen? That i'd nod to say "Sure,let's go"?" Reiner's face turn into a frightened one and exhale heavily a few times.

"Right... That's right. What the hell was i thinking? Have i really gone crazy?" Eren turned back and said to them and Saitama. "Come on,let's go" Saitama nodded and reply "Guess we won't find out anything today but...ok ¬_¬."

The expression he had when he encountered Boros came back to his face while he was walking back with Eren. The wind start blowing even harder now and Saitama's cape was waving all around.

It ripped apart a flag and it's rod,taking it all the way down the Wall,by making a lot of noise, everyone stop walking and look back to Eren and Saitama's direction.

The sun's light came through the Clouds, Mikasa's hand was shaking on her sword's grip. Reiner retorded "I see. That's it. I've been here too long for my own good. It's been 3 long years... Surrounded by nothing but idiots. We were just kids... We didn't know anything."

"If only i knew that there were people like this... I... Wouldn't have become..." His face was frustrated and frightened "... Suck a half-assed piece of shit! It's too late now... I don't know what's right anymore." He take off the clothes from his injured hand.

Everyone's attention was now on the 4 of them while Saitama was yawning from his boredom. Even still Reiner continued "But the only choice for me now... Is to face the consequences of my actions..." "Come on don't make it so dramatic." Saitama answered him but Reiner didn't gave a fuck.

"... And as a warrior..." Steam was floating from his injured hand that was now healed up. "...fulfill my duty to the bitter end!" Eren opened his jaw from the fear. Saitama raise an eyebrow and ask. "Did he put his hand into a furnace?" No answer,only determined Bertholdt said.

"Reiner! Are we doing it?! Now?! Right here?!" "Yeah. We settle this... Right here, right now!"

He hastily walk to Eren but Mikasa came from right behind Eren to slice Reiner, She perform a spinning top and reached Reiner but the second she was about to gut him up her blade was caught by a red glove.

"Oi what the hell is your problem? They are still humans,they can still change their fates and choices they made."

Saitama continued "Who the hell are you to take away someone's life? Sure they did some bad things to the past that i doesn't know but that's not an excuse to slice him like a pig."

"Even if you try again I won't let you. And you better stay put. You black hair yandere shitty Brat!" If stares could kill that baldy was dead, Mikasa pushed her sword to cut off Saitama's hand in half.

But the blade broke instead and he was now holding the broken piece of it. "Swords? Weapons? I'm not a fan of those." He throw the piece to the edge of the Wall and pointed Mikasa with his finger in a serious expression.

"You're not gonna survive if you behave others like that, **Mikasa" **She punch him directly to the face, grab another blade with her flee hand and throw it like a shuriken.

It got into Bertholdt's chest,he screamed in pain and agony,Reiner cut on purpose his hand with the same blade and shouted. "Bertholdt!" Orange lightning start covering both of them while Eren was watching in front of Reiner.

"Now you had it annoying Brat,settle things with me first!" Saitama said,he grab Mikasa's head with his right hand and lift her whole body off ground. Suddenly she felt an enormous pressure coming from her head,she start yelling from pain and agony. She punched Saitama with her other hand but it didn't do anything to him.

"LET M-M-ME GO BAST- BASTARD!" Her head begun to bleed and drops of blood was falling on the floor. "Oh? SORRY! That wasn't on purpose! You see i didn't thought I'm was holding you that tight."

He put her down but it was too late,deep inside her mind she knew this guy will die and suffer with the worst death possible,and it was about to be her responsibility.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Armin shouted and right after that 2 thunders from the sky shot right on Bertholdt and Reiner,forcing them to transform. Everyone except from Saitama flew away. Including Eren but he was grabbed by the Armored titan!

"Bertholdt transformed only half-top on the Wall,he extended his giant red hand and grabbed Ymir. Historia saw it and scream as loud as she can. "Ymir!" The Armored titan grab Saitama too with his right hand and jump off from the Wall with both Eren and the Hero.

"EREN! SAITAMA!" Armin screamed but Mikasa say with a dire injure on her head. "Wh-who gives a... a damn FUCK about that BALDY BASTARD!"

She lost more blood and lose her balance Hanje prevented her from falling. Eren who was now in the grasp of the Armored titan's left hand,cryed and had flashbacks of memories about Bertholdt and Reiner.

"Bertholdt... Reiner..." He open his eyes furious and bite himself,his transformation completely destroyed Armored titan's hand and launch a punch on him!,Saitama from the right hand of the Armored titan was having his hand on his chin and told to himself.

"Ohhh so this is that Armored titan. He looks tough. Let's see if he can handle a punch." The hero punched Armored titan's right hand and destroy it entirely too,just like Eren's transformation did. The hero was disappointed tho.

"Nope he is weak as shit like everybody else i have faced,ho? They will fight now?" He saw the Attack titan launching a punch to the Armored one. And for a few seconds he stare back up,to see the half of the Colossal titan on the Wall.

He thought again with a bit of excitement. "This might be fun!"

**Hello again readers,some news I want to say to you about the story. First off sorry for my bad grammar and low English knowledge, I don't know much words to communicate with in the story but I'll try my best to not spam, I'll make a space between some words. Now for the interesting part Saitama is really not a fan of killing humans that's why he protected Reiner and Bertholdt, he never killed a human before and about the comit accident it doesn't count, it wasn't his fault but anyway, yes he will face off the Beast titan too (Zeke cough Zeke cough) and I will not be able to upload new chapters in Saturdays and Sundays cause I don't have a PC at home and I have to go at work at Monday till Friday to work on the story so please forgive me if I'm late sometimes I promise you I will give my 100% to keep this up and I won't abandon this crossover, and I will follow the aot cannon story but Saitama will change some events like Annie. Anyway Good Life,Health full and stay tooned. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 (Saitama and Eren vs Reiner and Bertholdt) {Round 2}_

"You damn traitors!" Those were the last words before Eren transform into his titan form, punch Armored titan's face and collided it with the Wall all the way down to the solid ground! Who was now had both of his hands exploded from Eren's transformation and Saitama's normal punch.

Both Eren and Reiner in their titan forms hitted the ground and caused massive damage to it making ashes. And huge clouds of smoke coming out of the holes they made.

As for Saitama he didn't had a single scratch on him, only the debris and the smoke got his suit all dirty. He landed gently to the ground a little further from Reiner and Eren while he said. "Oh man... My suit got all filthy, that red monster up there better be worthy!" He was referring to the Colossal titan that was on the Wall half-top transformed.

Back on the Wall Mikasa thought in her mind while she was still in a dire situation after her close combat with the unstoppable hero. 'If only... If only I'd cut off his head! I could decapitate the others 2 too! I could got rid of all 3 of them! That was the perfect chance! I should've be able to do it, but that baldy bastard prevented me from doing it. It's obvious he was with them all along! I knew it from the start, something was awful with him and his shiny head! That motherfucker!'

She crawled near the edge, with still more drops of blood falling on the floor from her wound. And saw what was going on with Eren,Reiner and Saitama. She tryed not to lose her senses and pass out but she knew if that happend.

She was good as dead, the Colossal titan prepared to attack, Mikasa thought once more with a deadly expression on her face. 'That was it. There won't be another chance!' The Colossal begun his assault, He extended his gigantic left arm against the survey scouts.

"Everyone, jump away from the Wall!" Hanje ordered and they obeyed. "It got Ymir!" Historia shouted who stared the Colossal titan's hands, he had someone else in his grasp too. "And somebody else too!" A random scout said before the Colossal titan eat both of Ymir and the random guy that was holding in his other hand. "He ate 'em!" Historia's eyes widen in fear and despair. "Th-This can't be..." Sasha spoke and Armin followed while they was hanging from the side of the Wall. "Bertholdt..."

Hanje hissed a little and then she figured out a plan. "All soldiers. prepare to attack! We're taking down the Colossal titan! It's a threat to all humanity!" Hanje retorted and launched herself back, She did a backflip and used her maneuver gear to get back on the Wall. "Swarm the huge bastard!" All the scouts prepelled themselfs against the Colossal titan.

He attempted to punch them in a single blow but his speed was too slow. Hanje and the scouts flewed right next of the giant arms and made their way behind his nape.

Hanje shouted to the scouts "Now's our chance! Slice up his neck!" The Colossal titan suddenly opened his mouth and tons of hot steam were coming out of his entire body rapidly.

"Everyone, fall back!" Hanje shouted to everyone and they flew back like flies. "My hand!" A scout said while he were holding his hand. "Water! Bring water!" Another one shouted back. Armin had a theory and he try to launch his ODM gear to the Colossal titan but the hot steam threw it away. "We're unable to attack him with ODM gear! Wh-What do we do?!" Hanje's eyes considerably opened as she thought of something.

"We can't do anything but Saitama can!" She run to the edge and screamed as loud as she could. "SAITAMA! WE NEED YOUR HELP RIGHT NOW!" At long last the hero heared her call. "Oh they need me!" Saitama with a small smile jump all the way down where he were back on the Wall, landing on the top. "Thank GOD your not dead!"

Hanje hugged him cause she knew they were running out of options and the hero was the only card in the deck they had remained. "Jeez you missed me so much already?" She placed her hands on the Caped hero's shoulders and asked him. "You are all that we have, can you defeat the Colossal titan?" She waited his answer with anguish.

Saitama with a little bit of excitement planted on his face answered. "Sure, i really hope he won't go down with one punch too." Hanje said before she let him go. "Forget about capturing them. Kill 'em... ...and don't hesitate!"

The hero gave a big question mark expression to Hanje. "Kill 'em? Whoa whoa slow down a little, you mean this giant red monster is just like the Reiner guy? Who transformed a few minutes ago and now he is fighting Eren?" Hanje nodded to the hero and replied.

"They both are inside the napes of those titans! You must kill them Saitama! They are a huge threat to humanity!"

The hero holded his chin and asked. "So they are not monsters? They are humans inside monster napes and they controlling them?" Hanje nodded again giving him confirmation to the question.

"Then i'll simply ask them to come out of the napes, so we can talk this out right?" Some soldiers was whispering with each other and some of the words could be heared like crazy or nuts.

"How can you be so clueless about the situation we are in right now!?" A soldier shouted to the hero that had his attention on the Colossal titan. "Calm down let me handle this." Hanje told to the soldier in a menancing way.

"Try your best to stop them at least alright? If you do humanity will be most welcome to you Saitama." The hero nodded and prepared to go for it, but Mikasa stood up and screamed. "HOLD ON A SECOND!" "Oh?" "Mikasa!?" Armin looked back and saw her face, all bloody and furious. Her death stare was on the Caped baldy.

"HOW CAN WE TRUST THAT BALD BASTARD! AFTER ALL HE DID! Don't you understand!? We are in this situation because of HIM!" She put out and equipped her blades on both hands. "He is a big threat to humanity too!"

Hanje took quick glares to Mikasa and Saitama but she didn't intervene Saitama deadpanned and replied to her.

"Look black hair brat, I didn't mean to have an argue with you. And about what I did to your head I'm really sorry so what if we talk this out after I tell them both to come out of theirs napes? Will that calm you do-" The hero ducked with an inhuman speed. Mikasa attempted to decapitate him but she failed. "Ghrr!" She hissed with anger, Saitama turned around to face her with a neutral expression.

"What is the big deal? I said I'm sorry. Can't you just forget what happened?" Hanje stand front of the hero and ordered Mikasa. "Enough Mikasa! Stay away from Humanity's only hope of killing or even capturing the Colossal titan! If the subject is personal you better keep it for yourself or keep the words for the court!" Saitama was confused and scratched his left eyebrow.

"Court?" He asked Hanje that she answered in return. "Nothing important, for now go up there. And do whatever you think is right! If you don't want to kill him then capture him! Οnly just... ...can you handle the heat there?"

Saitama nodded and took some steps forwards. "Hanje turned around and replied to the scouts. "Armin... and the squad one follow me! We've got a date with the Armored titan! The others stay up here to watch the situation of the Colossal."

The scouts on the wall watched with wide open jaws Saitama. He was normally climbing the Colossal titan's body all the way up next to his neck. The hot heat and the steam pressure were unaffecting him. The scouts hadn't seen anything like this in their entire lifes.

A man dressed like an idiot and claimed to be a hero just climbed the Colossal titan with no hesitation nor fear, That Baldy is immune to high temperatures!

"HOW!?" A scout shouted grabbing their sights. "HUMANITY HAD SUCH WEAPON AND DIDN'T USE IT FROM THE BEGINNING OF THE MISSION!?"

Everyone were just staring with awe the hero. Historia with now tears covering her eyes said looking at Saitama's location.

"Saitama Please... Rescue Ymir!" Connie wasn't had a clue who the titans was. And said frightened while he carryed a scout on his back. "Where are Reiner and Bertholdt?! They don't have their ODM gears either! Please, go and help those two!" The light brown hair girl didn't replied she only stared back to Saitama.

While Eren got punched from Reiner again, Saitama was on the Colossal titan's shoulder and asked Bertholdt to come out. "Can you please come out? You making things worst for you and your buddy Reiner!" No response from the giant but the hero noticed the Colossal titan's face began getting ripped off and the skull were becoming more visible.

"Oh?" Back with Eren he managed to copy Annie's technique against Reiner. He headlock him and pushed him down to the ground, breaking slowly the armor around Armored titan's body.

Reiner tryed to escape but Eren shouted inside his mind and lock Armored titan's head with his legs. Slamming his face on the ground! 'Think again!'

Eren ripped off one of Reiner's legs and got back up, keeping a little distance between them. "Eren! Can you hear me?!" It was Armin, The Attack titan shifted his head to the blond. "Run away! Get closer to the Wall! Their goal is to kidnap and take you away! We've gotta escape and prevent that from happening!" Eren followed the scouts to the Wall. "Nice, Eren! Good call!" One of them shouted to the titan shifter.

Hanje landed on top of Attack titan's right shoulder and spoke. "Listen up, Eren. If you're gonna escape, we've got to find a way to halt Reiner and buy you some time! I'm was about to ask Saitama to do this with punches, but can you break his leg with another one of those joint rocks? Our blades don't seem to work on him, so use your head and figure out the best course of action!"

The Attack titan nodded to her, making Hanje blush to him. Inside her mind she now knew she would have 2 subjects to work on at the future, Saitama plus Eren!

"Dammit! I could give them to Mikasa but her injury won't allow her to fight next with him and Eren." Armin said disappointed. Reiner begun running to Eren, he knock him down but Eren wasn't ready to give up, one of the soldiers who were flying around the scene with Hanje said. "Shit... Since when could he move so quick?" Another asked "Are we completely useless here?!"

Hanje answered them with a serious expression. "No... If his entire body was hard like stone, there's no way he could move like that. In the armor they used in wars of the past, it had sections at the joints not covered in metal to allow for movement. Like at the armpits and groin... And also... the spot behind the knee. We got a plan here, I hope the same luck for the hero against the Colossal titan.

Saitama saw all the limbs of the Colossal titan skeletical. "Oh I see the guy got out of the nape he was in." The hero jumped down of the now Colossal corpse and after some attoseconds he vanished.

Eren with the help of some scouts had now pinned down Reiner. 'I can win! Against Reiner... I can win!' They all encourage Eren even more "Keep at it! Don't let up!" Reiner crawled a little bit closer to the Wall. And then he screamed sending out an ear-deafering sound.

On the Wall everyone were watching the now torn off Colossal corpse. Connie figured out something about it. "Hey... Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!"

The bones of the corpse broke and cause it to lose it's balance on the Wall, a scout soldier screamed to Hanje,Armin and the others who were hanging from the side of the Wall. "Above you! Look out!"

The giant corpse fell on Eren and Reiner. Hanje's expression turned into a scared one. "Saitama couldn't fail there's no way! Then how did this happened!?" The impact raised dust and shoved them all away.

The last thing the survey scouts saw fleeing in the horizon was the Armored titan with Eren in his mouth, on the top of the titan's shoulder was Bertholdt with an ODM gear equipped while he carryed Ymir in his hands. Armin screamed in a despaired tone. "Eren!"

Some minutes passed and most of the scouts were pretty badly injured. A scout who was laying next to Section Commander Hanje lift himself up and said.

"Isn't that...? Commander Erwin!" Erwin with multiple survey corps members arrived to the scene while he was riding the horse. Armin said inside himself 'I never thought they'd ride along the Wall. That's probably the quickest route.'

He spoke to Historia next to him. "Christa..." She shifted her head to him "I'd prefer if you stayed back, but..." She cut him off "No matter what you say, I wont. I refuse to wait here when Ymir was taken away. You two should know how I feel."

Connie found the opportunity and joined the conversation. "Christa has a point, Armin. We have plenty of reasons for chasing after them. One of which I cannot believe. That Reiner and Bertholdt are our enemies. I've gotta hear it straight from their mouths." Connie had a serious expression planted on his face. Erwin dismounted from his horse. And one guard greet his arrival. "You made it, Commander Erwin!"

He changed subject and asked "Is the situation the same?" "Yes, sir!" "Good. Deploy the lifts!" Hanje grabbed Moblit's foot "Hanje?!" "Moblit... G-Gimme a map." After he accomplished the task he was given, everyone was gathered around Hanje to hear the plan to save Eren and Saitama if the hero was still breathing.

She put her fingers on the map and started pointing on it. "It might be a long shot, but there's a giant forest here. We should head straight for it. Though, it's not like they have a way to hide the Armored titan's footsteps, but... I think that's where they're headed."

Erwin raised an eyebrow to her and asked in surprise. "What about... Saitama" Hanje didn't want to discuss about that cause it was a bad timing with Mikasa around, but there wasn't a way to avoid it.

"Unknown. His probably dead or captured." Erwin turned his gaze at the horizon and said. "I highly doubt about that man's death, cause he's... Strong." Hanje continued to explain their rescure plan.

Few hours later with Reiner and Bertholdt

Bertholdt exhaled and felt relieved "We did it Reiner we got bo-" A calm voice that was coming from the other shoulder of the Armored titan spoke.

"Why you 2 left all of a sudden?" Bertholdt couldn't believe what he saw, it was Saitama who was picking his nose with a blank expression planted on his face. "REINER HE'S ON YOUR RIGHT SHOULDER KILL HIM!' The Armored titan with a swift swing grabbed Saitama in his hand and attempted to squish the hero like a bug. "You are being rude you know..."

The baldy karate chopped Armored titan's hand and it got completely smashed! Cracks of the armor was falling apart. "No... Way! His strength is crazy it's impossible!" Saitama now stand up blocking their path.

"You know my suit got all filthy here so could you do me a favor and let me test if you can handle a punch?"

Bertholdt blinked a few times and shouted again. "Reiner KILL HIM!" The Armored titan launched a punch right on Saitama, but the hero's mood turned serious and retorted in a manly tone.

'It will be okay if I won't hurt his nape right? Alright here goes' Saitama thought before he deliver the devastating hit. "**Killer Move Serious Series:Serious Headbutt"**

Armored titan's right arm was completely destroyed and he entirely falled down, He spitted Eren out of his mouth and grumbled in pain, Hot steam came out of the half shredded titan body.

No armor is hard enough for Saitama not be able to penetrate. Bertholdt lost his balance and hit the ground, both him and the unconscious Ymir. "I see you have 2 hostages too, in that case. Let them go now or else..."

Saitama's eyes were covered by shadows before he shift his head back to face Bertholdt.

"Get punched." Bertholdt's eyes showed an emotion he never had experienced against other enemies before, true terror.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6 (Heroic Opening)_

Erwin shouted in a determined tone to everyone behind, while riding his horse in the first line. "let's move!" The survey corps decided with Hanje's plan to chase down the 2 traitors and rescue Eren, Ymir and Saitama. Erwin was hundred persent sure in his mind. The hero wasn't dead.

Erwin extended his left hand and ordered the soldiers. "Spread out! Take formation to locate any enemies!" They all listened and split in multiple groups of 4 or even 5 and 6 riders. Connie was next to Sasha and Historia. Sasha drop a sweat from her forehead and thought about Saitama. 'I hope he's alive... ...He must be!' She gritted her teeth a little bit and holded tighter the grip of her horse.

Another group was Mikasa,Armin,Jean,Hannes and a few more. While Mikasa were riding her horse, the injury on her head had turned into a scar. Finger prints could be seen on it. She didn't said a word, she only had 2 things in her mind. Save Eren and kill the baldy with the worst death possible, if he still breathing. 'Eren...' She thought.

Eren woke up on a large tree branch next to Ymir, she was missing her right leg and hand but didn't seem to suffer from pain. "Oh, Eren? You're awake?" Eren noticed Reiner and Bertholdt who were on a higher branch, the scars from both Eren's and Ymir's transformations was still quite visible.

He tryed to move his arms but both were mulitated, only steam came out cause of the titan healing ability. "What the hell?! My arms!" Ymir replied to him with a calm expression. "Eren Look at me. I'm in the same shape as you. Guess the both of us are having a bad day." He said "Ymir... Why don't I have any arms?" Reiner answered right away. "That's my bad. I'm the one who did that." Eren lifted his head slowly at the source of Reiner's voice.

"I kinda was in a hurry. When I rushed to bite your nape, I neglected to take your arms into account." Eren look back down and said "I see... I... must've lost." He put his arm close to his mouth, ready to bite it and transform again. Bertholdt stood up from the other branch and said.

"Eren, stop!" Ymir placed her hand on Eren's and lowered it. "Hold your horses, Eren. Take a good look around us. We're in the giant forest within Wall Maria. It's not even close to any of the Walls. In other words, we're deep in titan territory. Take a look. I think that one down there's an abnormal. It looks like he's just lounging around, but he's not taking his eyes off us."

Titans were all around the trees trying to climb them up, but they always failing. Ymir continued with a serious expression planted on her face. "There's a lot of small ones down there, too. Over that way's another big one. He is staring at us, but won't come any closer. I bet you that one's a scaredy-cat."

She placed her arm on Eren's shoulder. "And then you've got these chumps and their freaking weirdo buddy." She pointed Reiner and Bertholdt with her finger. "Those dirty bastards." Eren whispered and Ymir continued "They're the only ones with any ODM gear on. Reiner's wearing gear he took from you. So I don't think changing into a titan at this point is going to solve anything."

A voice yawned from above their heads and said. "Awwww, of course not, it won't solve a thing." Saitama landed right next to Eren and Ymir, making all of them shift their attentions to him.

"Saitama! Thank god you're here" Eren start laughing to Reiner and Bertholdt. "HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU BASTARDS ARE SCREWED NOW!" Both Reiner and Bertholdt had multiple drops of sweat falling from their heads.

"I won't fight them dude. I just want to find out why they kidnapped you both and why they did what they did." Saitama said to Eren with a blank expression on his face, Eren felt disappointment and asked the hero.

"Saitama?! Why!? Why you keep protecting them,?! You got the power to turn them into nothing!" Saitama picked his nose and replied "While they're humans, they can still change, can you listen to me?"

Eren shifted his head to Reiner and answered Saitama. "I ensure you they're nothing like humans, they truly are HEARTLESS MONSTERS!" Saitama shook the shiny head of his and said. "Aha Aha okay, now what you have to say about it?"

The Caped baldy's sights shifted towards Ymir. "You speaking to me? I don't even know you baldy, the only information I have about you is that you're their weirdo buddy!"

Saitama's expression turned serious and ludicrous at the same time. "I'm not their buddy and hey! I know what you'll say. That I'm only 25 and lost all of my hair, so what if I'm bald you got a problem with that!?"

The female titan shifter shook her head right and left to give a negative answer. "Good! I don't like it when people always complaining about me being bald." Ymir turned her head to Reiner. "Hey, Reiner. You said you would talk once Eren woke up. It's about time one of you says what you plan to do with us and with him."

She pointed Saitama with her irises. We'll take you to our hometown. All 3 of you. I realize that you're not going to listen to me like Saitama did." He continued talking while he glared the three of them in a serious expression.

"But like Ymir was saying, this place is swarming with titans. Even if we tryed to beat the shit out of each other, he would simply kill all the titans around us and then he'll take us all out of our napes."

He was mentioning Saitama who put his head resting on his right hand. "He promised not to hurt us cause we are humans, but he decline to kill all the titans. So untill nightfall, when the titans can't move, we have no choice but to wait here.

Eren took a few seconds to process this and after that he shifted towards Saitama. "You can kill the titans with your punches and then we'll beat the living shit out of both of them together, You are humanity's Savior!" Ymir joined the conversation "There's no way, this must be a child's story or something. Did you just said with his PUNCHES!?" Saitama nodded and gave confirmation.

Ymir start laughing to the hero "You!? You think you're a hero or something?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Stupid baldy you won't last 10 seconds dow-" Saitama in the next 10 seconds had punched 5 titans and turned them into vaporizing blood, after another 10 seconds he had returned on the branch next to them.

He had a speed beyond their eyesights, he pointed his clenched red fist to Ymir while steam was floating and fading away. "Indeed I'm a hero, purely a hobby. Let me tell you something."

The Caped hero's expression turned serious "You don't really understand what a hero is. There are so many extremely powerful villains in my world, I will figure it out about this world soon enough too."

"A hero is someone who takes on those villains. And you Eren, want to kill your own kin so badly even though you know humanity in this world living an extinction? You want to solve everything with violence? None of that make any sense, let me as a hero find a proper solution. Both of you Don't underestimate heroes, you jerks."

Eren calmed down and stared away with embarrassment while Ymir stood up angry and came face to face with Saitama.

"Shut your mouth! What would you know about me?!" She launched a punch at him. Ymir was surpriced to see Saitama had not moved an inch. Her eyes widened in shock as her punch collided with his face. She couldn't believe it and stumbled backwards on the branch, looking at her fist in utter shock.

"How the fuck did y-you..." She trailed off looking at Saitama. She stared at him with a sense of fear befalling her. But he looked at her with a now bored expression planted on his face. "I didn't want to argue with you. You just underestimate me like everybody else in my world but to be honest I don't care."

"I... Um" Ymir stuttered, trying to get the words to leave her mouth. "R-Reiner... Explain Now!" He nodded to her and began to explain. "We had you, me and Bertholdt on my shoulder but then this hero guy came and defeated me with a single blow.

"I first didn't believe how fast and strong he was but his strength is truly like what Eren said when we first met him in Utgard. Out of this world! I tryed to punch him but he headbutted. And shredded the entire right side of my titan body, the armor broke like it was NOTHING! Thank god he showed mercy and gave us permission to bring you here but with one condition, to come along with us and we agreed." Saitama nodded to Eren and Ymir "Yeah, that's correct" Eren came back to reality and thought inside his mind.

'At this rate, I can't do anything. At this rate... What happened to everybody? Where are the scouts? Don't tell me they're coming this way... If they try to help, no one's gonna make it back safely. Unless Saitama save our weakselfs.'

Ymir asked Reiner "Ghhrr forget it, anyways what's it matter? Those titans at the castle moved just fine at night. Won't these titans too?"

"The titans here can't move at night." Reiner replied back to her and continued. "You should know all about it, Ymir." Eren shifted his head and all his thoughts were about Ymir.

'Speaking of which, why can Ymir turn into a titan? I don't think she's like me, who knew nothing about it. Is she on our side like Saitama? Damn... I clearly understand why Saitama is protecting those assholes but doesn't allow them to hurt us either, it's because he told us about being a hero.'

'It's obviously from the world he came, the people are different. And he said to us about plenty more heroes existing inside of it. But for Ymir I don't know what her goal is yet. She's hard enough to understand as it is.' Eren's gaze turned to Reiner and Bertholdt.

'I've made up my mind. Right now, what I need is information. I need to figure out everything I can from these guys. And then I'll make my escape, with Saitama I hoping. To do that...' Eren gritted his teeth furiously '...to suppress all my emotions... Just like Saitama, he is always so emotionless even when he faced titans, he didn't showed fear nor doubt, 1 minute before he instantly killed 5 titans at once, he absolutely is a hero. But now I'll just wait... ...for my body to heal.'

The scouts were on their way, but then they encountered the first titan. A scout on his horse replied to the other. "Titan spotted at three 'o clock! Fire the smoke!" The other scout aimed a flare gun he had to the sky and shot straight up to signal the others.

"Smoke shell confirmed on the right wing!" A scout next to Erwin said and the Commander gave an order to them. "Do not change direction! Have the right wing merge with the center and hold course! We only have until sunset! We must take the most possible path!" He finished and leaded the way. Hannes was trying to keep up with Mikasa.

"Mikasa. Hey, Mikasa! Mikasa!" She shifted her head back and faced him. "Stop pushing so hard. You're drifting near the vanguard. It'll ruin the whole formation. I know how you feel, but... didn't I tell you? Eren won't get taken away without putting up a fight. Don't you agree?"

She nodded and kept listening "You know he'll never give up. So it's up to us to stay calm and be there when he needs us." He had flashbacks of Eren and Mikasa as children. "Just like we did back then." Mikasa placed her gaze forward and she holded her scarf.

Ymir asked Reiner with a now more relaxed expression. "Reiner, you got any water? If I don't get some soon, I'm going to dry up and die." Reiner who now had both of his arms crossed together answered.

"Even if it's a matter of life and death, there's nothing we can do given our situation." Ymir responded with still smoke coming out of her none existing right hand, their regeneration powers needed hours to fully heal them.

"He's completely right... This situation couldn't be any shittier. " The hero raised and eyebrow and replied. "Oi you need water? I'll bring you some okay?"

Saitama now had everyone's eyes on him. "You seriously saying, that you will run all the way back to the scouts for just bringing me water!?" The hero scratched his chin and said with a dumb face.

"Oh my god I almost forgot, I'll tell them that you're both safe and sound too, but I think I'll meet up with them on the road cause they must be on their way here.

"Reiner we can't ju-" Reiner interrupted Bertholdt "You saw how fast he is, even with ODM gears there's no way for us to keep up after him. His speed have outclassed even Captain Levi, that's what I'm sure of too!"

Reiner shifted towards Saitama "I know I can't stop you but remember this 'hero...' We will fight you with everything we've got, we won't be satisfied until you're dead!" Saitama yawned again and answered with a boredom expression planted on him.

"Awwww, is that all? Can I go bring her some water now?" Reiner nodded, knowing that he can't do something to avoid it.

In a couple of attoseconds Saitama jumped off the branch and ran away, leaving a huge trail of dust behind him. Even the titans didn't saw him leaving to chase after him. So now it was only Reiner,Bertholdt,Eren and Ymir. "Hey... ...Reiner" Bertholdt stared his friend who was watching the smoke Saitama left behind. "You truly think we can kill him? He possess powers we cannot possibly archive on our own."

"No Bertholdt, He will die by my hand. And I want to make it clear to both of you 2" He faced Eren and Ymir.

"No matter the super strength, incredible speed nor the courage he has. That 'hero' named Saitama is just a... ...fucking... HUMAN!" Bertholdt placed his hand on Reiner's shoulder. "That's where you're wrong... He looks like a human but he's not."

Ymir jointed them and asked "What you mean by that?!" "Back then when I transformed into my Colossal form, no one was able to reach my nape in order to defeat me. But I saw this bald man, with the yellow suit and white cape climbing on top of my body without even trying!"

"The hot steam didn't had any effect on him! That Saitama is extremely dangerous, he's immune to the high temperature of my body! It didn't even push him away like the scouts! That 'hero' could easily put me out of my nape with no effort at all!"

Reiner released a word from his mouth and cursed it. "Saitama..." He got sick of the conversation about the ultra-human and changed subject. "Speaking of which... Ever since the titans showed up yesterday morning, we've been working our asses off. With nothing to eat or drink and not even a wink of sleep. Fortunately, the Wall wasn't broker or anything."

Reiner continued while he holded his nose. "So I think we deserve to take a break for once. We'll see about getting promoted later." Bertholdt spoke with a sad tone in his voice. "Reiner..." Reiner said

"What? We've done plenty enough to deserve it. I think we've performed outstandingly, considering all we've been put through. Specially with this 'hero'."

"I know soldiers like us are expected to fulfill their duties, but... I think we've all earned it." Ymir showed disbelief and asked "Reiner... What in the world are you talking about?"

He took off the hand from his nose. "Huh? What do you mean? I'm not saying we go demand to be promoted to captains or anything." She replied "That's... not what I mean."

Reiner said "Oh, yeah. Where did you all get that cannon from? That really saved my ass. It's a good thing Christa helped me after that. To be honest, I Think she has a thing for me. Hey... Now that I think about it, Christa has always treated me especially-"

Eren stoop up angry and screamed "Hey!" Eren's eyes were stuck on Reiner now. "You bastard... You've gotta be kidding me." Reiner confused asked him "Huh? What are you so angry about, Eren? Did I... say something wrong?" Eren shouted once again 'If you want to die, keep talking!"

A huge conversation plus argue start between Eren and Reiner on the branches. While the hero was running with 100 km/h per second, after a few more boring minutes he spotted the scouts and Erwin to the front of the lines. "A-ha! It's Eowen!" The scouts saw a huge cloud of dust approaching them and shouted to each other. "It's a titan!"

"No it's a rider!" Erwin felt relieve inside him and exhaled before he answer to them. "It's Saitama" The Caped baldy slowed down to match with their horses. He was now next to Erwin's horse and waved at him.

"Yio Eowen" A scout next to him answered furiously. "It's Commander Erwin you idiot!" Saitama ignored him and shifted his gaze to Erwin who had a moderately smile.

"I knew you wasn't dead and as I see... You're able to keep up with our speed and even further beyond that." Saitama replied with a boredom expression "Meh it's nothing besides the horses are too slow, nevermind I'm here for a cup of water. Where I can find one, cause a girl needs it or she will die by dehydration."

Erwin respond almost instantly. "There's a small lake to where the right formation is, go but don't leave for good. We need you to find Eren and Ymir."

Saitama raised an eyebrow and responded "Yep Ymir that's the chick and I'm was with them, they are inside the forest of giant trees. And 2 more guys are keeping them company, a blond one named Reiner... I think. And a tall black haired one." Erwin nodded and felt a lot more calmed right now.

"Glad to know we have you on our side... Saitama, We'll keep going forward towards their location. Do whatever you want to do and then come back here, we will rescue them both!" Saitama shook his head up-down and ran at the right side of the formation. Where Mikasa,Armin,Hannes and the others were.

"Look it's Saitama!" Armin pointed with his finger while everyone was staring with awe and utter shock the hero who just past-by next to them with an inhuman speed. Mikasa was shocked too, she didn't want to believe the baldy was so strong and fast, but that was the truth. "No...Way..." Those were the only words she could say.

Sasha on the other hand wanted to stop and dismount from her Horse. Connie prevented her from doing so "B-But I... I wanna talk to him!" "Don't be so stubborn, Sasha Enough!" Saitama slowed down next to Sasha and Connie.

"Oh it's you right? The girl named Sasha right?" She blushed so much to the hero. She shifted her head from the other side. "Sa...Sa...Saitamaaaa!" The hero reacted just in time and grabbed Sasha, putting her to rest in his hug, before she fall from her horse.

"Whoooah, relax now Sasha. It's like you saw the biggest lobster having an eighty persent discount in the supermarket." Saitama explained to them Ymir's need of water. Sasha remembered she have something that might help.

"I-I have a canteen with me. We can go together... ...if you want..." Saitama nodded down to Sasha who rested in his arms, leaving her completely exposed with red cheeks around her face.

Saitama and Sasha left off. Their next top, closest lake. Most of the scouts that witnessed what just happened with the hero and the potato girl wasn't able to process it in their minds. But that wasn't the time to worry about these 2.

After a long argue fight between Reiner and Bertholdt against Eren and Ymir, the 2 traitors saw the green smokes in the horizon.

They knew the scouts were reaching them. Bertholdt thought in a surprised expression 'The Scouts... ...are already...' Reiner hissed at said "Dammit!"

Eren said inside himself while he were staring at the horizon. 'There's just one hour left until sunset... ... Saitama... Hero, where are you?'


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7 (Hero Taxi) _

Frustrated Bertholdt placed his hands on Reiner's shoulders. "Reiner. What are you now?" Reiner pulled Bertholdt's hand down and said with a calm expression on his face. "Rellax, I'm a warrior." "You're saying to trust Ymir as a warrior?" Bertholdt asked again about her "Isn't she the one who ate Marcel?"

Reiner responded with a calm and serious expression. "Yeah, that's my point. Ymir's motive is clear. Once she turned human again, she probably roamed around and lived only caring about herself. Until she met Christa... And as cute Christa is, we have other reasons to bring her to our side."

Reiner continued "She's an important person in a family of the Church. If Eren turns out not to be the Coordinate, our job isn't over yet. Having Christa with us at that point will make our search much easier." They stared at the flares of the scouts flying on the sky.

"They're close. And where is that Saitama!?" Bertholdt retorted and asked with a curious expression. "He's probably won't come back, he must be already told to the scouts about our location. There's no point to stay here any longer." Reiner prepelled himself on the tree branch where Eren and Ymir were sitting.

Eren asked with a frustrated and serious expression planted on his face. "What's going on, Reiner? Aren't we waiting until night?" Reiner answered with no hesitation. "Nope. We're leaving now. Eren, dont try to resi-" Bertholdt shouted to Reiner making him averts his gaze from Eren and watch at the open fields.

"It's huge clouds of dust! It must be..." Reiner's eyes widen in surprice "This 'hero' of yours is easy to manipulate, am I right Eren? hahahahah-" Eren sieged himself onto Reiner, catching him offguard and knocked him on the branch, hitting his face multiple times with his arms while he screamed. "Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!" Reiner kicked furiously Eren on the tree log and headlocked him.

"I'll kill you! I'll slaughter you!" He screamed as loud as he could. Saitama was reaching them with incredible speed but he had someone else in his hands with him. The hero leaped himself and Sasha on top of the branches where the others was.

Everyone froze, specially Reiner and Bertholdt. Saitama put gently down Sasha on the branch next to Ymir. She was shocked and scared of what she just witnessed.

"Re-Reiner... Bertholdt... I can't believe this..." Reiner didn't see that coming, he thought the 'hero' was coming alone but with potato girl!? He's nuts, he's crazy, he must die! "SASHA! TELL THE OTHERS TO HURRY THEY PLANNING TO TAKE US AWAY!" Eren screamed in desperation. Sasha walked behind the hero, she knew he's the only capable of protecting her if Reiner attacks.

"Wh-Who you working for!" She asked Reiner, scared and nervous behind Saitama. "Like hell we'll tell you!" Reiner launched himself towards Sasha with his blades equipped. He was about to slice her up but a red glove grabbed the sword's edge like it was paper.

"Oi I won't allow you to do this, she only wants to know who's your boss. So come on now don't be angry for such ridiculous reason." Reiner lost his patient and ordered Bertholdt. "Let's leave now!" Bertholdt lost it for a few seconds but he came back to reality, nodding to Reiner and tooked Ymir on his back.

"Stop!" Saitama shouted and got everyone's attentions. "We brought water, Sasha hand it over" Sasha gave him her full canteen. The Caped hero walked to Ymir and let her drink, she almost got chocked from the water. Saitama thought in his mind while he holded the canteen to Ymir's mouth 'Wow she had to be really thirsty.'

"Thank you..." That's all she said before Bertholdt and Reiner flew off with her and Eren on their backs. Saitama shifted his head to Sasha and said with a neutral expression on his face. "I should take you back now, but thanks for the help." Sasha blushed again and covered her face with her hands. She climbed the hero's back and they set off back to the scouts.

"A red smoke signal" A scout next to Erwin said before the Commander shot another green flare to the left side of the formation. He retrieved in return 2 more red smoke signals from the left side. "What?" Another 2 red signals to the front where he was.

"Commander, We're surrounded!" The scout right next to Erwin said with a nervously tone. The second one replied to them "There's a way around! Should we head towards it?" Erwin gave a negative answer "No... Any detours and we'll be too late. We'll force our way through! All soldiers, prepare for battle!"

Titans were chasing after Reiner and Bertholdt with Eren and Ymir on their backs inside the forest. Reiner ordered "For now, let's get to a place without titans! We need to get as far as possible! My titan form isn't very fast. If I get surrounded, I won't be able to protect you guys!"

Saitama returned Sasha back to Connie, who let her ride on the horse with him. The hero made a big jump and reached next to Erwin, he holded back as much as he could to not break the ground from the high momentum.

"Saitama! We need you to chase after the traitors and don't lost their trails!" The hero nodded and his face turned serious with shadows covered his eyes. "Got it." Saitama stopped running and took an olympic stance, placing both hands on the floor. **"****Killer Move Serious Series:Serious Leap!"**

Saitama run so fast, all the ground behind him turned into giant holes! He was running with incredible speed, way faster than before. He launched himself on the air with huge momentum.

It was so much that sended himself like a rocket into the forest and making several trees fly hundred of meters into the air, with their routs still attached to the trees. The scouts saw only a small light flying on the sky with unbelievable speed. Erwin shifted his gaze towards that light, the Commander knew who that was.

Both Bertholdt and Reiner shifted their heads behind them to see a countless amount of trees flying like leaves. "GHHH It's his doing I'm sure of it!" Reiner cursed the hero and turn his attention forward once again. Ymir stared back with a more cleared view now. And saw Historia riding a horse next to other scouts.

Ymir's expression turned into a determined one and shouted to Reiner. "Reiner! Christa's here! Christa came with them!" Reiner mumbled "Huh?" Ymir kept shouting "If you want her, now's the chance!" "How do you know? You can't see her from here!"

Ymir defended her point "I just know it! She's such a good-natured person, it's stupid! I guarantee she came to save me! I know it!" Reiner gave a scared expression and responded.

"Even if that's true, it's no use! We'll do it later!" Ymir mumbled back to him in disbelief. "Huh?!" "Our chance of succeeding is way too low! How will you get Christa out of that formation? Wait for a chance!" Ymir showed even more disbelief in Reiner's words "Wait for a chance? Seriously? Will that be after I'm eaten by one of your warriors? No! I don't trust you!"

Reiner didn't want to argue with her and explained. "Trust me! Christa is indispendable to us, too!" Ymir demanded to be Christa here with her. "Then get her now! Go prove it to me this instant! It had to be now or never! I want to see her right now! At this rate... I'll never get a chance... to see her again."

"And how that Christa look like?" They heared a calm voice right next to them. Turning around to find who the voice belonged to, Ymir gave a small smile and an emotion of relieve. "Reiner! Look it's him!" The blond titan shifter shifted his head towards the right side of his sights.

Saitama had returned and he's matching with their ODM manuever gears pretty easily without breaking a sweat! The Caped baldy was jumping from tree to tree next to them. "You again 'hero' If you came to prevent us from succeeding our mssion, you will fail miserably!"

Ymir gave to the hero a sad look, while her eyes begun watering. "I'm begging you! Bring Christa to me! I want to see her. Y-You're a hero right? You have to help the ones that need your help RIGHT!?"

Saitama nodded to confirm Ymir's words and replied. "I'm feeling like I am a taxi or something but whatever I don't care, if you desire that Christa so much I'll get her here for you."

Ymir start describing Historia to Saitama "She's the cutest blonde girl in the entire formation! There's no way you will miss her bright blue eyes!" Saitama nodded and headed back from where the scouts coming from.

They now entered the half ripped forest. Almost everyone knew, that was Saitama's responsibility. Armin saw the hero looking for something on a branch with his legs kneeled. "Saitamaaa! Where is Eren and Ymir?! What about Reiner!? Bertholdt?!"

Jean gripped on the side of a tree and asked with a cocky smirk planted on his face. "So that's Saitama I heared so much about huh?" Mikasa glared daggers on Saitama, her hands were shaking on her swords grips. But she had the courage and asked. "Did the baldy lost their Tracks?!"

Jean asked nervously now cause the hero seemed to ignore them, exactly how he did with the sassy lost child from his world. "Did you fought Reiner and after that you lost them?! Where are they?!"

Saitama saw the only familiar person he could talk to about the current situation. "Oh? Sasha! Can you help me find someone named Christa?" Sasha was flattered because he remembers her name but confused at the same time. She responded to Saitama with a pointed finger.

"She's that girl over there." Saitama shifted his gaze towards Historia who recognized the hero instantly, thanks to his bald head and yellow suit. She landed front of him with her gear and asked with an innocently expression on her face. "Saitama, where are the others?! Where's Ymir?!"

Saitama showed her the way he came and said. "No worries I'll take you to her, just hold tight my cape alright?" Historia was confused and replied. "Eeh?" With no more precious time to waste, Saitama picked her up and placed her on the back of his shoulder. Then he fled with her, jumping from tree to tree Saitama furthering his distance with the scouts. Connie dropped a sweat from his forehead and said.

"He... He's taking Christa away!" Jean shouted and ordered to everyone with a mad tone while he start chasing the Caped hero. "Don't just stand there! Chase him!"

Saitama noticed he were being followed and speed up his movements. With slightly effort, him and Historia was way much further from the scouts. They barely could see his white cape.

Mikasa's expression turned into a serious deadly one. She knew from the start, Saitama was working for Reiner and Bertholdt. Jean didn't know the hero, in fact he JUST saw how he's face looks like but the teenager showed disbelief and replied.

"I can't be the only one that could've guessed it would turn out this way!" Armin agreed with Jean and retorted "Yeah, He's clearly hostile to us now! Looks like he's cooperating with Reiner! He lured us right in!"

Saitama spotted Reiner and Bertholdt waiting for them on a large branch. "Here he comes and he have Christa on his back, Reiner!" Reiner stood up with a khife in his hands. He shifted towards the other side and jumped to the open fields, cutting his palm and transforming into the Armored titan!

Both Saitama with a big jump and Bertholdt with the ODM gear, landed onto Armored titan's shoulders. It seems they're fleeing with Historia, Ymir and Eren, Armin mumbled to them. "Oh no... Eren's being taken away!" Hannes stand next to them and ordered furiously. "Don't stop! Get on your horse and chase!" All the scouts ride on their horses again and chased the Armored titan in the open fields.

"I'm getting him back no matter what! Even if it means trading my life for it." Determined Hannes said with a serious face while Mikasa was burning from the inside, she wanted vengeance, the only way to fulfill this revenge was to decapitate Saitama herself!


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8 (Charge) _

Erwin was a litte bit baffled from the situation and shifted his gaze behind to see the Armored titan running away with Eren and Saitama on his back. The Commander administered this and rescripted to the soldiers. "All squads! Let titans chase after you! Follow my lead!" The Commander raised his sword up and gave the order.

A member of the Military Police who had several sweat tears falling from his head shouted to Erwin. "Erwin... You demon! Are you trying to use us as bait again?!" Erwin turned his stare to him and continued. "That's not my intention! The Military Police have fought well! Now serve your duty as soldiers! The Armored titan plans is to escape with Eren! We have to stop him no matter what!"

A bunch of titans were chasing the scouts, Jean said with a nervously look planted on his face. "He's not fast enough to escape! We'll catch up!" Mikasa rejoindered with a serious expression to Jean. "This time, I won't hesitate. I'll kill them! All the 3 of them, I swear! And if Ymir gets in my way, she's asking for it, too."

Her eyes widen in anger "No matter what it takes... I will!" Saitama put Historia down next to Ymir and Bertholdt. "Christa!" Bertholdt called her name and turned towards her. Her gaze was on the Hero who were staring behind them, the scouts and scratching his nose. "Saitama! I- I had no idea, our first meeting will be in such dire situation. My name is Chri- Historia Reiss."

"Nice to meet you Historia" Saitama shaked her hand cautiously, "Why did you betray us Saitama?! They trying to manipulate you!" The hero's expression turn into a blank one and responded back to Historia while she asked with particular interest. "I didn't betrayed you. They are really boring, I thought that Reiner guy could tell me for who they work for but he's a chicken."

Historia exhaled in half relieve and shifted her head towards Ymir. "Ymir!" Ymir had a frustrated expression planted on her face. "Chri- No... Historia. I bet you're mad at me."

Historia was shooking her gaze towards her and Saitama. "Ymir... What is this? What are you doing? We came here to rescue you,Eren and Saitama." The hero raised his finger and answered to Historia. "I don't need rescue child I told you why I'm here, for information about their boss." Ymir shouted right after the Caped hero. "I don't need rescue either!"

Ymir continued with an intensifying tone on her voice. "Just stay right there. I'm following Reiner and Bertholdt now. You, too. Come with me." Historia staring her with neutral eyes like Saitama. "There's no future within the Walls! Listen to me, Historia... Outside of the Walls isn't as bad as you think. Especially... because there won't be anyone saying that you're better off not being born."

Historia spoke back to her with a serious expression too. "I'm pretty sure titans won't be saying that to me... ...because they'll be too busy trying to eat me!" Saitama shifted his head to Historia and responded. "Pssft! Come on don't be so dramatic."

The blonde was ready to reply back but Ymir shouted. "Everyone has at least one or two faults! If you can just overlook that, they're not so bad after all!" The hero nodded to Ymir in agreement and answered. "That's true. I have made tons of mistakes, like how many times I have lost the bargain sale back to my world."

He was blinking in disappointment about that, Historia didn't took the hero seriously and continued arguing with Ymir. "Ymir! Everything you're saying and doing isn't making any sense! Could it be... that Reiner and Bertholdt threatened you?" Bertholdt came in the conversation and said. "It's... the reverse."

Historia shouted to Ymir, with a determined expression on her cute face. "Am I right, Ymir? I'll fight them with you! I don't care if there's something you can't tell me. No matter what happens... ...I will always be your ally! Just like Saitama!" Saitama shook his shiny bald head up and down, to let Historia know she's right about him.

Bertholdt grabbed Ymir's attention and said. "Ymir! Look... The scouts have already gotten this close. If only we had run right away, we probably would've been able to escape. But because you forced us to bring Christa... at this rate, they'll catch us! Hey! Ymir... are you telling us we did all of that for nothing? Is that really what you want? Letting Christa rot within the Walls? Don't be stupid! Ymir!"

Historia shouted to her "Ymir! Stop this madness!" Ymir responded with the same loud tone. "I can't! Historia... To be honest... ...the reason I told Saitama to snatch you... ...was only... to save myself." Historia gave the same look as Saitama. Confused and blank one, she mumbled. "Huh?" Ymir explained to Historia and Saitama, even though he didn't care about her boring backstory.

"A long time ago, I stole the power of the titans from one of their comrades. There's nothing I can do against them. Sooner or later, they will kill me. But... if I hand you over and cooperate with them... ...they said they would see what they can do... and try to make it so my crime goes away. Because you know the secrets of the Wall, you're someone important to the Church."

That picked Saitama's curiosity and asked, cause he wanted to do something to escape his boredom. This world proved to be even more boring than his own! "You say she's important to the Church, what is she?" The Caped hero gave the question with a humbled expression, Ymir responded to Saitama with a tremendously cocky smile. "Like hell I'll tell a nobody outsider like you baldy!"

Saitama didn't want to argue with this stubborn bitch. He knew he could knock her out in one punch anytime he wanted. But he's humble about the infinite power within him. Historia's eyes widen even more and had a flashback, Ymir continued to talk "Once this world started going to hell... ...I thought being with you would give me insurance in the future. I almost died during the battle at the castle... ...and that feeling scarred me for life. I'm afraid to die... I'll do whatever it takes to live... I'm pathetic..."

Saitama now wanted to one slap her ass for talking that much. But he didn't want the scouts to see him as the bad guy, the hero knew he had already the black hair shitty brat who hates him for life.

He didn't want more enemies for no fucking reason. Saitama remained silent and suppressed his frustration. Ymir continued talking to Historia without worrying about the scouts and the titans who were lurking around.

"I told myself I send him to take you for your sake... But really, I let him did it for myself. Please Historia. Please... Please save me!" Historia gave her and Saitama a cute considerably smile and responded positively. "No matter what happens... I will always be your ally!"

Eren finally woke up. And start wiggling from Bertholdt's back while Hannes and the scouts launched themselfs on the Armored titan. Mikasa propelled herself on the Armored titan's body with a great display of acrobatics.

Ready to strike and bring down Bertholdt, he desperately run under Armored titan's head and screamed. "Reiner! Protect us!" 2 seconds earlier Mikasa was about to slice Bertholdt into half but a red glove grab one handed both of her swords.

Her eyes had begone wild, they didn't seem like humanly irises anymore. The black colour of her tremendously widen eyeballs stared into Saitama's serious expression while shadows covered the hero's eyes. The Caped baldy said with a heavy voice against her.

"There's no reason for you to take away those guys lifes. You're persistent, so I'll fight you seriously once right now." His expression turned into a stupid menancing one and finished by saying.

"Come, try your worst" Mikasa had been waiting for the moment she will decapitate the annoying baldy. This is the time! "You die here Bastard!" Both of the blades shattered onto Saitama's hand.

Bertholdt couldn't do anything, only watch the fight between a mortal and a god. "You're boring, way much more than the sonic dude from my world!" Mikasa punched Saitama's face so hard her own hand begun to bleed, She grunted in pain but didn't stop punching him.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Saitama got a little bit angry from her irritating voice and shouted. "Shut the fuck up!" He pushed her off the Armored titan with a slightly palm push. "Oi I'll check if she's okay, Ymir stay with Historia."

Ymir nodded before the hero jump off from Reiner too. He and Mikasa were now on the ground in the open fields, they grabbed both scouts and titans attentions.

"Mi-Mikasa!? And that Saitama?!" Armin responded to Jean while he dropped a sweat. "They will fight 1 versus 1 dammit! We must go for Eren!"

Mikasa was unconscious for a minute, some titans tried to eat her. Saitama vanquished them and sended them to oblivion with only one punch like usual.

"Come on brat I'll give you the seriously fight you want so bad from me." Mikasa stood up slowly and dizzy from the mighty push Saitama did on her.

"I'll destroy them... ...and YOU..." She equipped another 2 blades and hissed at him with full hatred. While Jean stand upon Armored titan's head with a mad expression towards Ymir. Historia begged him "Don't kill Ymir!"

Jean said nervous and angry "That all depends on Ymir! What will it be? Mikasa will kill everyone that gets in her way after she kill that Saitama, so choose!"

Historia shouted "No, wait! Ymir will be killed unless she does what Reiner and Bertholdt say! She doesn't have a choice!" Jean responded with his blades equipped in hands. "Christa... do you pick Eren or Ymir? Which is it?"

Ymir almost bite herself but Historia prevented her from completing it. "Stop, Ymir! Don't fight back! You'll die! Don't do it!"

Ymir stayed silent while Jean went to the front with Armin,Connie and Sasha. Bertholdt and Eren were covered by Armored titan's hands in order to not allow anyone from reaching them.

"Quit it, Eren! Don't struggle!" Jean replied with an underestimating expression on his face to Bertholdt.

"Good luck with that, Bertholdt. It's impossible to get him to calm down. He's the most irritating guy there is! I know better than anyone! I hate him as much as you do. So let's beat him up together."

"Why don't you come out of there?" Connie and Sasha still couldn't believe it. "Hey... You're kidding, right? Bertholdt? Reiner? This whole time... you kept quiet and deceived us? That's so cruel!"

Sasha said something similar to Connie's words. "You guys! Tell us it's all a lie!" No response from Bertholdt but they didn't give up either. Jean spoke again

"Hey, hey, hey... You think you can just keep running away? That's not gonna happen! For three years, didn't we sleep under the same roof as comrades through thick and thin? Bertholdt... Your odd sleeping positions were truly an art form. After a while, we all looked forward each morning to seeing your pose... ...and tried to predict the weather. But you... To think you, the invader... could sleep like a log... ...right next to your victims!"

Connie tried to communicate with Bertholdt too. "Was everything a lie? Remember we talked about surviving this together?"

With Saitama and Mikasa

Mikasa launched herself forward towards Saitama with a killing intense stare, she shouted while her blades were going for his head.

"DIE!" Saitama broke the blades with his teeth. And made Mikasa stumble back with utter shock. 'What the-? I didn't see what happened. His face should have been sliced open, but the blades..'

Saitama replied with a disappointed expression. "You are so weak I can't even fight you seriously. Now can you forgi-"

Mikasa raised her arm and launched a punch to Saitama. Her eyes widened in even more shock as she felt her fist being blocked by Saitama's red gloved hand.

She suddenly felt the exact pressure she felt back on the Wall on her head, an enormous one coming from her hand. She felt to the ground, her fist still in Saitama's grip. She could feel her fingers were about to snap!

Through gritted her teeth she looked up at Saitama, who looked down at her with his neutral expression. His grasp making her flinch in pain but he let her ago after five seconds and replied to her.

"Hey I don't wanna fight you, I wanna let you know, we are in the same team. Even if you hate me, I don't okay?" Mikasa was struggled to move her fingers but she said to him furiously.

"I don't know what the FUCK YOU ARE! But you're clearly not a human..." Saitama scratched his head and responded to her.

"I actually am a human but I trained har-" She shut him off by shouting "BULLSHIT! HOW YOU BECAME SO STRONG BALDY?!" The hero exhaled and told her "If I tell you, will you believe me? Cause everyone else to my world didn't."

She angrily nodded and listened his hero training regimen. "First, what's important is, to make sure you stick to this intense training regimen."

Mikasa said in a loud tone "What training?!" Saitama continued "Listen, Mikasa. You just have to keep doing it. No matter how hard it gets. It took me 3 years to get this strong."

Saitama's expression turned serious for the next 10 seconds and answered.

"One hundred push-ups! One hundred sit-ups! One hundred squads! Then a ten kilometer run. Every. Single. Day! After a year and half later, I started to notice a difference. I was bald... And that was because I had become stronger!"

Mikasa's jaw almost hit the ground when she heared him saying that. This guy had to be messing with her. She didn't believe a word about his training regimen.

She was ready to respond furiously to him, but both her and Saitama saw the Armored titan knocking down several titans that Commander Erwin baited against them. Plus

Erwin's right arm were being chopped off by a titan but he scream to the scouts with no fear. "Advance! Eren is just ahead! Advance!" He pointed his swords towards Eren's direction.

"EREN! I'M COMI-" Before she end her phrase, Saitama was long gone and took Eren away from Bertholdt by just ripping the clothes around him. "You are alright? I got you Eren."

The hero said with a blank expression. Mikasa rushed to them but didn't noticed a titan behind and grabbed her, he was squeezing her in his hand but Jean came to her rescue.

"Mikasa! You piece of shit! Let her go!" He pushed the blades deep within the titan's eyes forcing him to let her go. But Saitama catch her with an inhuman speed and placed her next to Eren.

"All soldiers retreat!" Erwin had escaped from the titan but lost an arm. The Scouts were retreating but a big amount of them were ated by the titans. Armin spotted Eren, Mikasa and Saitama back in the deep fog. "Eren! Mikasa! Saitama!"

"Eren..." Mikasa was badly injured from the titan that tried to squeeze her like a bug. Saitama pointed with his finger an incoming titan and said. "Wow that one must like jokes."

Eren and Mikasa shifted their gazes and saw the titan Saitama was talking about, Eren paralyze from what he witnessed. His mother killer, the one and only Smiling titan.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9 (Scream of Hope) _

Jean's gaze shifted towards the Armored titan and mumbled on the horse. "Damn that Reiner! He's tossing titans like a madman!" Reiner tossed another one like a rag doll. Ymir transformed into her titan form and run towards Saitama, she thought in her mind while running to him. 'This is all your fault! It's you who screwed up my entire plan, you pityful hero!'

Saitama noticed and dodged her shard teeth, he shifted his head to Mikasa and said. "I'm leaving that smiling one for you, I will tame that beast called Ymir."

Mikasa understood and shook her head in agreement, even though she still didn't trust him. The hero was the first one who witnessed Ymir's transformation there.

Historia and Connie were together on the same horse and spotted Ymir fighting Saitama. Historia shouted "Ymir! Connie, that way!" Connie gave a positive nod and headed to Ymir and Saitama. Erwin were deadly injured, he lost an arm and the flinching pain was horrible. A scout ran towards him and said. "Commander!"

Erwin hold his ripped off arm and replied. "I can always be replaced. More importantly, find Eren and retreat! Time is of the essence!" The scout he was talking to got his head ate by a titan front of Erwin. The Commander remained silent as he watched the scout being eaten alive!

The smiling titan extended his hand to grab Eren, but Hannes blocked it with his sword and cut one of the smiling titan's fingers. "What are the odds of this?! Check it out you two! You just watch. I'm about to avenge your mother and butcher the shit out of this!"

He flew off onto smiling titan to avenge Eren's mother Carla. Eren screamed in desperation. "Hannes!" Jean and Armin ride their horses to aid Hannes.

"Give the old man backup! Huh?!" Reiner tossed another 2 titans to Jean and Armin, blocking their path to Eren and Mikasa. Armin got even more frustrated and his attention turned towards the Armored titan.

"Reiner? What's he doing?! Does he not care if Eren is eaten?!" Jean felt determined and shouted to the titans.

"Don't get in our way, you big sack of shit!" Saitama was now watching all this massacre around him, he never had seen something so gore into his world.

But he wasn't afraid instead, the hero saw how fast Ymir was in a fail attempt to eat him. And said with his fists clenched towards her. And with a small smirk planted on his face. "You've gone and gotten my hopes up."

He start walking near her "Don't disappoint me now." Historia intervened and shout again "Ymir! He's not our enemy!" Ymir thought from inside her titan nape.

'Dammit... What am I supposed to do? If I can't count on Reiner, should I surrender to this 'hero' and try to survive?' She didn't attacked him, the opposite happened she was walking backwards to avoid him.

'But what happens after that? Even if I can somehow live throught all this... ...there's no avoiding the hell that's to come trapped inside the Walls.'

Saitama shifted his gaze at Historia and asked. "You won't let me fight her will you?" Historia said to him with an angry expression.

"Instead of fighting each other go help the others! You... ...hero... ...that's right hero! Everyone is dying on the battlefield right now and you care about fighting Ymir for no reason?!"

Saitama's expression turned into a boredom one and said. "Okay maybe some other time I guess, he waved Ymir and Historia while he jumped on a titan and turned him into nothing, with a normal punch.

The blood of the titan was vaporizing from all over Saitama's suit. "Thank god I won't have to clean that." Ymir still thinking about it.

'Now's my only chance to hand Historia over to their side! I won't be able to protect her alone, no matter how hard I try, perhaps that Saitama might be the one to keep her safe, the guy is a joke but his strength is unimaginable!'

Historia landed upon Ymir titan's head with her gear, Connie was worried about it and shouted nervously. "Christa!" Historia shifted her attention to her comrade and reply.

"Connie, that's wrong. My name is Historia" She turned her head forward to talk with Ymir. "Hey, Ymir... Why was it you were trying to take me away? You said it was to save yourself, but was that a lie? No... it has to be. Why? Why did you do it?"

Ymir's titan only grinned a little bit to her. "For me? To protect me again?" Connie warned them "It's a titan!" Historia's face was purely serious and prepared, she replied to Ymir.

"Ymir... You're the one who said it, so listen to yourself! Stop living for other people! From now on, let's live for nobody but ourselves!" Historia continued her encouraging speech.

"It's strange, really... When I'm with you, no matter how screwed up it gets... ...I'm not afraid!" Historia launched herself against the titan. She did some beautiful midair acrobatics and successfully cut his nape. Hannes was still fighting the smiling titan to avenge Eren's mother.

Eren said to Mikasa while he were crawling on the ground. "Don't, Mikasa! You're injured! Untie my hands!" She recalled baffled "Hands?"

Eren wanted to end this once and for all. For his mother sake! He screamed to her. "Hurry up! I've gotta be the one to do it!"

Hannes battle cryed to the smiling titan and cut off one of his ankles. "Who said I was done with you?!"

Mikasa untied Eren's hands, he stood up focused and said. "That one's... mine!" Mikasa replied to him with a scared tone. "Eren! Wait! We're trying to get you out of here!" Eren walk past her and said to himself and Mikasa. "It's time to settle the score! Just watch!

He bitten his hand but didn't transformed into a titan, only blood came out from the injury. "Huh?!" Erwin saw more of the scouts being killed or eaten. One of them retorted at him. "Commander! The Armored one is- It's coming!" Saitama superhero landed front of one armed Erwin.

The Commander had never felt so safe in his entire life. "Saitama! At long last we need you to face off against the Armored titan! He's ripping us apart with those tossing titans!" Saitama saw Erwin were missing a hand. "Damn they got you really bad man." Erwin gave a small smile to the hero and ordered.

"Don't worry about me... ...Defend the scouts from the Armored titan! And stop him before he reach Eren!" Saitama placed his red gloved hand to Erwin's shoulder. "Count on me Erwin." The hero said and run straight to Reiner.

Eren was biting even more furiously now. "Shit! Shit! What's wrong?!" He ripped off a piece of meat from his own flesh with his teeth. Armin was trying to protect the unconscious Jean who had been knocked down by a titan, Armin was screaming in agony.

Reiner threw away the last titan and begun running towards Eren, but a bald man stand front of him, blocking the path.

"Reiner what we do it's Saitama!" Bertholdt shouted to him and waited for a reaction. Saitama had a serious face on and said. "Since you 2 didn't tell me a thing about your boss, would you mind if I get a little bit serious?"

"Huh?!" Bertholdt wasn't able to understand what Saitama meant by that. He demanded to Reiner. "Smash him like a bug!"

Reiner's foot slammed down upon him... but before it reach Saitama, both him and Bertholdt heared. **"****Killer Move Serious Series:Serious Push!" **

Saitama didn't want to hurt Reiner or Bertholdt but he knew they are the bad guys, he had to do something to stop them. He pushed with his right palm Armored titan's foot.

Sending Reiner with Bertholdt on his shoulder more than 300 meters away! The hero saw them disappearing into the distance and thought.

'I holded back as much as I could, now you 2 better stay put.' Saitama changed his gaze towards Eren and Mikasa to see Hannes being eaten, Eren were crying and laughing on the ground at the same time. And blaming himself for what happened.

Eren almost lost it "Nothing changed! You haven't changed one bit, dammit! You're still as useless as you ever were! Nothing changed! RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He remembered his mom and spoke while crying on the ground. "Mom... I... can't... I still can't do anything at all." Mikasa spoke with tears in her irises too. "Eren..." He shifted his gaze to her.

"That's not true." Saitama was punching titans at the background behind them. Mikasa continued talking with an emotional expression.

"Eren... Listen... ...I need to tell you something." She came closer to his face "You've always... been at my side. Thank you. You showed me... how to live with purpose. Thank you."

"And you... You wrapped this scarf around me. Thank you" The sun appeared behind the clouds and made it even more emotional for Mikasa and Eren, while Saitama was destroying the titans with ease. Eren stood up to face the smiling titan and said back to Mikasa.

"I'll wrap that around you... as many times as you want. Now and forever... As much as you want!" Eren released a battle cry and punched smiling titan's giant palm.

Suddenly the titans run towards the smiling one. Saitama was ready to slaughter another titan but it ignored him and it run to smiling titan. "Oh? There's one that quit"

They all jumped upon Smiling titan and ate him alive! Eren took Mikasa on his back and run away from the titans.

Saitama saw them and run right next to them. "Yio Eren, Mikasa, at least you 2 are alive." Mikasa said to the hero with a threatening expression.

"I have my eyes on you Bal-" Eren stopped her and replied "Mikasa no! He's a hero, I knew it from the beginning. Saitama never betrayed us! He wanted information about their leader, just like I did." "Eren... ...Very well..."

Ymir said inside her mind 'So that's how it is... That's why Reiner was so desperate for Eren. Which means, even inside the Walls... ...there's a future.'

Saitama,Eren and Mikasa saw Reiner and Bertholdt coming from their left, Saitama deadpanned and retorted. "Dammit I thought I send them far enough." Reiner thought in his mind about Eren.

'This is the worst... Why did the coordinate have to fall into the hands of the worst person imaginable? We've gotta get it back... I can say... without a doubt... ..the one person in the world I wouldn't want to have it... ...Eren... is...you!"

Eren stopped walking and screamed, activating the coordinate power against Reiner and Bertholdt "Get away from me! You bastards! I'll kill you all!" All the other titans left smiling titan's corpse and ran straight forward to the Armored titan.

Reiner thought nervous 'Not good! Bertholdt! I can't protect Bertholdt like this!' Eren got confused and asked himself.

"What? The titans?" Armin came to rescue him and Mikasa, he brought a horse for them. Saitama didn't need a horse, all this running were a good workout for him.

"Eren! Get on!" "Armin!" Armin teared up a little and shouted. "Hurry! And Saitama... ...Thank you! For not betraying us!"

Saitama gave a dumb smile with his neutral expression on and responded to the blond. "Don't be stupid, I would never do that to you guys." The hero patted Armin's head before running next from the horses.

Erwin stood up and ordered them to fully retreat by saying. "Don't let this chance escape! Full retreat!" Ymir shifted her head behind to see Reiner and Bertholdt struggling against all the titans. She had to make a choice, Historia said "Ymir!" Connie shouted Ymir to retreat.

"Hey, ugly! What are you doing?! We're heading back!" Ymir patted slowly Historia's head and said as her titan form to the blonde.

"I sorry..." Historia only mumbled "Huh?" Ymir run back to help Reiner and Bertholdt. Historia shouted with a frustrated expression. "Ymir! Where are you going?!" Connie came next to Historia and said with a mad tone.

"Leave her!" Historia answered to him "But Ymir is-" They ended the conversation there and escaped.

The few scouts that remained alive, escaped successfully. Armin thought in his mind.

'In that moment, I couldn't understand the motivation behind Ymir's actions... ...but the Armored titan didn't pursue us any further.'

Among side with Eren and Mikasa's horse was Saitama staring the sky with a bored and kinda disappointed expression planted on his shiny head.

'I miss my world, I even miss Genos...' Eren didn't said a word, he was only remembering Hannes playing with him when he was a child.

With reports declaring the possibility that Wall Rose has been breached, the citizens of Wall Rose were forced to take refuge in an underground city within Wall Sina.

However, with more than half the population surviving off food stockpiled for emergency, rations would last at most for a week.

Any longer than that, and people would turn on each other, stealing and killing to survive. To stop this from happening, within one week from the initial outset, authorities declared that Wall Rose was secure. As for our hero with the white Cape and shiny head, He returned to speak with Captain Levi.

At the Trost District

Levi and Pixis were talking to Erwin who was on his bed. suddenly they heared a knock from the door, Levi declared.

"It's Hanje with Saitama. Come in" Hanje came in with Saitama and Connie. "Pardon the interruption, Erwin" She saluted him and continued "I'm glad we came while you're here, Commander Pixis" Saitama found a bald old man just like him, except the hero wasn't even middle age.

"Hello I'm Saitama" Pixis stared at the hero and asked Erwin with raised eyebrows. "So this is Saitama you told me about earlier huh?"

Erwin nodded to Pixis and let Hanje continue. "Good timing. This is..." She stared Connie while he introduce himself to them.

"A Scout from the 104th. Connie Springer." Hanje declared to Erwin "Connie comes from Ragako Village." Pixis asked "The village the recent titan invasion originated from?"

"Yes. Actually, I confirmed with him the findings of our invenstigation on the village. This only brings further credibility to that hypothesis. He's come to report."

Jean,Armin,Eren and Mikasa were discussing about Eren's coordinate power and Saitama's infinite strength. Jean said to Eren serious.

"It's a tough spot to be in, Eren and that hero Saitama. Whether or not all those people died for nothing... ...it all depends on you and him. If you are worth the price they paid, you better show it. They didn't wanted Saitama... ...Reiner must want only your power. We don't have time to waste."

Eren stared at his palm and said. "Yeah, you're absolutely right." He clenched it into a fist "I've gotta do this. I'll control the titans. I'll plug up Wall Maria. I'll capture Reiner and make him pay. With Saitama on our side, it will be no problem! That's what I've gotta do to atone for all those lives lost."

Pixis asked with curiosity, while Connie was showing them the picture of his family. "Say again? The titans responsible for this incident... were the citizens of Ragako?"

Erwin who had growed a small beared around his face replied. "In other words, the true identity of titans...- Saitama said with a boredom expression on. "Is humans" Everyone stared at the hero before Hanje rescript. "We don't... have proof yet."

Levi was chilling on the chair at the corner of the room and asked. "So... you're telling me... ...I've spend all this time and energy running around and killing people? Is that right?"

Saitama nodded to him and responded to everyone. "It was kinda obvious, when I first encountered those titans, they had a similar look to humans, except for reproductive organs. They have none of those."

Hanje shifted her attention to him and answer. "I said we don't have proof yet. Saitama don't rush things" "Okay" The hero simply replied to her.

After they left it was now only Saitama,Levi and Erwin in the room. Erwin had a cold smile on his face and took both Saitama's and Levi's gazes.

"Erwin." Levi asked the Commander about his weird reaction to this possible truth while Saitama was having his sights on them. "Hey. Tell me. The hell you smiling for?" Erwin came back to reality and said to Levi and the Caped hero.

"It's nothing. It's just... ...with this, we've taken one more step towards the truth." Levi showed disbelief and declared "Just one step, huh? We'll run out of people before we learn the truth. It's not worth the cost." Saitama stood up, crossing his hands together and his faces turned serious.

"While I'm here I told you I'll help regain what is yours. Even if it takes to find the truth behind those monsters you call titans."

Levi gave a serious look back to Saitama and said. "You and I have a long way to go... ...Hero..." Erwin stared both of them with hope, awe and determination while he replied with a serious expression too. "But it is a step towards the truth. One day, we'll break it down. This Wall hiding the truth... will fall.

The scouts were staring at the horizon, deep in their minds everyone knew, they had a long way to go. First Hanje and Moblit with the scouts, after them it was Sasha,Jean and Connie on a roof, next Mikasa and Armin. At the end, the last 2 ones who stare at the horizon determined is Eren and Saitama. Both had Serious expressions planted on their faces. On top of Wall Maria is the beast titan with his nape opened and the unknown shifter moving his glasses. He replied. "Not yet, eh?"

In the world of one punch man

"You are all fixed up. And I installed some new upgrades in your body, what are you planning to do now?" "Thanks for everything Doctor Kuseno. First off all... ...I'll find my Sensei!"

**And that was the finale of the Season 2, let me know if you all liked it or Not. I'll start working on Season 3 part 1 and 2 as fast as I can. Thank you all for reading the season 2 of Attack on Titan with the mighty hero Saitama in it. See you soon. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10 (Smoke Signal)_

"You just try to steal some food, Sasha. I'll get Captain Levi to chop you up into nice bite-size pieces." Jean declared to Sasha and she replied with a disparaging tone. "I won't! probably..." Jean didn't heared that the way he wanted and asked. "Say what?" Eren retorted to them with a broom in his hands. "Hey! Did you guys wipe the dust and dirt off your shoes before you came in?"

Jean raised his right eyebrow and said. "Say what? No, we didn't. Can't you see all the stuff we're carrying?" The titan shifter start arguing with Jean. "Do you seriously think that attitude will satisfy Captain Levi? If I hadn't personally given your sheets hospital corners this morning-"

Jean would not allow brat Eren to get cocky any longer and shouted. "Quit nagging! Who are you, my mom?!" Mikasa and Historia walk inside the room with pieces of wood. Mikasa who's holding an axe in her left hand stated. "We're back." Armin came closer with a slightly sad expression and said. "Wait, were you just chopping firewood?" Mikasa shifted her head forward and answer to Armin. "Gotta stay in shape."

Armin raised his right hand a little bit and remind her, about the titan who grabbed her. "You got grabbed by a titan! You should be in bed." Eren whisper next to Armin and told him. "I try to stop her, but she won't listen. I saw her doing sit-ups earlier!" Jean got jealous and shout to Eren furiously. "How dare you, you peeping Tom!"

Armin walk right behind her and retorted. "Mikasa, you do know you're not a wild animal, right?" Sasha said something random, getting everyone's attentions.

"It's almost like we're back in the Cadet Corps. Except this time around is way much greater, mostly for me." Sasha blinked and blushed while she thought of something, or perhaps someone.

"Armin agreed with her and asked with curiosity. "Yeah... Why do you figure we were chosen for the new Levi Squad, Though? Protecting Eren and Historia is such an important mission... I hope Saitama to stick with us, in order to keep them both safe." Sasha swiftly put a potato inside her leather back and responded to Armin.

"Because we're talented, I assume. And I totally agree with you about..." She exhaled and call his name once more. "...Saitama..." Armin change subject with his hair covering his sights. "Sasha... what did you just put in your bag?" She figured out what he's talking about and shifted her gaze to him. "Nothing bread-related."

Everyone's gazes shifted towards Sasha and demand her to put the vegetable back, Jean first and Connie followed after him.

"Why, you!" "Give it back!" Eren remind them about the cleaning they had to do before Captain Levi returns. "Hey, focus! We gotta finish cleaning before the captain gets back!"

Levi and Saitama came inside the room, the hero waved at them behind the short Commander. "Yio, Hi everyone" Levi ask the teenagers about the stealed potato situation.

"What's this commotion about?" Armin and Jean in the background were mad at Sasha and told her again. "Our food reserves are precious!" "Cut the crap, Potato Girl!"

Levi placed his hand under the table, it had plenty fluffes and dust. "I'm quite sure I gave you enough time."

Eren put his left hand upon his face with a disappointed and scared expression. Mikasa hold the axe a little bit tighter and stare the Caped hero.

Sasha is watching Saitama too, but for a different reason, she couldn't hold her happiness and laughed while her face turned red like tomato. Levi respond right after Sasha finished laughing.

"Anyways... We'll discuss your lax cleaning job another time. Eren and Saitama. Hanje is itching to get the experiments started." The Captain took from both Saitama and Eren positive answers.

"R-Right." "Oh? Okay but after that I need food, my stomach is killing me." The hero exclaimed to Levi and everyone else in the room.

The first experiment was with Eren, they wanted to see if in the titan form, he could harden his skin like Annie.

But his titan form was different, he was skinny, he wasn't even ten meters and his legs wasn't able to hold him. The Attack titan falled to the ground like he had ran into a marathon.

Hanje shout from a higher ground with Levi, Moblit and Saitama next to her. "What's wrong, Eren?! Get up! The future of humanity is riding on you and Saitama! Get up, dammit!" Levi said to Hanje with a 'I don't give a damn' expression on his face.

"Hey, four eyes. You should start with Saitama now cause Eren... He's not quite the same this time. He's not even 10 meters, and some of his body doesn't have muscle. Plus, Eren's ass is hanging out."

Hanje retorted to Levi and shouted to Eren. "I can see that! Eren! Can you still move?! Give us a signal or something!"

Jean and Mikasa came to Eren. Mikasa jumped from her horse and shouted. "Eren!" Jean shout back to her "Mikasa!" Levi saw Mikasa running to Eren and declared.

"Hey... That gloomy brat is acting on her own again. Time to think up a punishment?" Hanje got nervous and answer back to Levi before She and Moblit head down there to Eren.

"No, there's no signal... We're done with Eren!" She shouted with a desperate tone "Eren!" Levi's head shifted towards Saitama and exclaimed.

"It's your turn now, show us your priceless power. As you can see, we've got a long road ahead... ...before we can use the titan hardening ability to seal the Wall." Saitama rised his finger and got Levi's and Armin's gazes.

"This hardening ability Eren has, is similar to the little gizmo I accidentally broke?" Levi answered the hero with a small nod and Armin spoke next to Saitama.

"It's the same thing Saitama, but what you did back on the carriage... ...Well nobody except you is able to do that."

Levi shifted his head back down to Hanje and the others. "Strategically, it's not a bad plan. Instead of luggin tons of supplies, all we need is to get Eren there. With your brutal strength we'll be able to accomplish our mission Saitama, all depends on Eren and You."

Hanje said and ordered to the scouts. "The experiment with Eren is over! The experiments with Saitama will now commence!" She shook her head in excitement and shouted to the hero.

"Saitama! You're up next!" The hero jump and landed front of them and said with a neutral expression. "Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'm hungry so let's get on with it."

All the others except Hanje stayed down with Saitama to give him instructions of what to do. "You see those trees over there?"

Saitama nodded to her and she continued. "I want you to punch one of them, All I want is to test your strength. "Oh? Okay" Hanje flew back to Levi and Armin while everyone were watching from the distance.

Saitama thought in his mind before lauching his punch. 'Alright, here goes nothing' The hero punched the tree and with a single punch, it took more than twenty more trees flying several hundred meters into the air with their roots still attached to them.

Everyone's jaws dropped by seeing such display of power! They're glad they have Saitama on their side." Hanje screamed with a big smile on her face.

"Woo Hoo! Success! You're a walking wrecking ball! Levi! Levi! Did you saw what he just did!?" Captain Levi was not as shocked as everyone, specially Armin who still didn't believe what they witnessed again.

"Like I told him, Armin." The Captain's attention turned on the blond and finished by saying. "His brutal strength is a key, that humanity will use to unlock many doors."

"We're not done here Saitama, I have more tests for you." The hero said to Hanje with chastity on his face. "Fine, bring it so I can go eat." Hanje placed her hands on Saitama's shoulder and whispered in his ear with a creepy smile.

"Can you lift that huge boulder over there for me? I have faith you can do it in no time." Saitama nodded to Hanje and did as she ordered, the scouts around excluding Eren, Mikasa and Levi were clearing and blinking theirs eyes from Saitama's display.

"Can I let go now?" Saitama had lifted the gigantic boulder one handed and didn't break a sweat, the hero's face showed that he doesn't even care.

Sasha and Connie watch from a safe spot with Eren in Mikasa's hands. All of them had different thoughts about the hero. 'He's even stronger than my titan form, no doubt about it.'

Mikasa glared daggers at the bald hero, Saitama still hadn't gained her trust. 'Damn you... ...go back to your own freak world Baldy!'

'That... Power... With him we'll be able to defeat Reiner and Bertholdt' 'Ahhhhh Saitama... You' re so handsome with that cute and innocent face of yours, You will be mine, just like the precious meat they hiding in the cellars.'

"Yes you can throw it away!'" She shouted with blushed cheeks to Saitama and reply again. "And now the hot stuff! Hehehe... I want you to break Annie's crystal!" Levi heared that and decided to prevent four eyes.

"Oi Four Eyes! It's to early for that, keep it inside of the overthinking brain of yours." Hanje sighed and respond back to Saitama. "You heared him, the experiments are over for today! Go fill your stomach."

The Caped baldy scratch his head and walked to Eren and the others. "Let's go eat, everyone." "Don't you see? Eren is exhausted baldy!" Mikasa shifted her gaze to Eren and head back with him.

"Awwww I'll pass too. Sorry for leaving you, but you're amazing Saitama." Connie followed right after Eren and Mikasa. "I can come with you... ...If y-you don't mind..."

Saitama gave Sasha a small smirk on his goofy face and said. "Come on, Sasha stop babbling. Of course you can come for lunch with me."

Saitama begun walking next to Sasha, but Levi stood in their way. "Don't be late, Erwin want you to discuss something."

Saitama nodded to the short Captain and him with Sasha continued their way back to eat.

In the one punch man world

Geno's pov

'Thanks to Doctor Kuseno, I got repaired back to my normal state. But I have lack of knowledge about Sensei's location.'

'I must head back to the hero association and ask for help! I need some S class heroes to assist me, in order to find Sensei.'

'I don't want to admit it but that 'God' being could be the only way to get me where Sensei is. Me and the other S classes.'

'I reached the HQ but it wasn't anyone there, even the streets were silent, not even a single citizen. Doctor Kuseno was right, all the livings organisms had been vanished. It must be that 'God's' doing for all this. I'm running out of options, I need to find that 'God' and negotiate with him, it's the only way!'

'I know the exact place to look for him, at the scene of 'crime' he will look for Cat girl's dead body, I must go there now!' "Accelerate!"

Genos left the abandoned city and flew with his fire cannon hands towards where they were fighting God.

Saitama and Sasha sat next to each other front of the table. And start devouring pieces of bread and cooked potatoes, Sasha's heartbeats increase speed and she crawled closer to the hero.

"S-Saitama I have something to tell you..." She blushed to him while they made eye contact. "Yeah Sasha I need to tell you something too." Sasha thought he would confess his love for her but Saitama had a neutral expression and said.

"I should tell you more about me, where I came from and how I ended up here." Sasha asked the Caped baldy with huge awe. "Te-Tell me about it..."

Captain Levi observing them in a stalking way, since Erwin wanted to speak with Saitama. He heared their conversation from a corner.

"I became a hero long time ago in my world after I completed a training routine for 3 years, but I became too strong. Regardless of fear or joy, or anger... I can't feel it slowly. I'm pretty sure this happened while I'm was gaining strength. And I lost something important as a human being, my feelings that is, Sasha." The Caped hero exclaimed.

Sasha's eyes widen in awe while she couldn't take them off Saitama. The hero replied, tapping his chin. "I am a hero, purely as a hobby. In other words, as long as I am happy that is enough for me, this will never change, doesn't matter if I'm in a different world or not." Sasha grab his attention, stiffening a giggle towards him. "What is it, Sasha? Do I have a mosquito on my head?!"

She respond with a litte bit of shiver befalling her. "N-no it's just, your kindness I'd yet to learn Saitama." Saitama rised an eyebrow and replied, looking next to him as Sasha's giggling came to a halt as she gazed inside his blank eyes, her face turn bright red again.

"Are you alright? You acting different that the others." The hero exclaimed and finished what he's saying.

"At least you didn't tried to decapitate me." Saitama exhaled "I have a disciple too, back to my own world, his name's Genos and he's half human half robot. Cyborg that is, as I noticed you people have a huge lack of technology but I'm not into those fancy weapons either, I only use my punches." Saitama retorted while Sasha nodded to him.

"Hey... ...Saitama... I still didn't told you what... ...I... wanted..." She said to him, An idea came in her mind.

"Y-You know what? I'll demonstrate..." Her lips came closer to Saitama's. "I lost everything, cause of the titans but now you're a light that leads me home again..." Sasha said, glaring at his eyes with a shade of red on her face. Saitama took a few seconds to process this, Sasha continue.

"Y-yo-you said that you came from another world... ...right?" She asked the hero while she biting her lips. "Y-Yeah. I fell from the sky and ended up here, I wandered the lands a little bit and then I saw the Wall." Sasha's determination had reached it's climax. "Th-Then how about we'll let our worlds... ...collide."

They shared a kiss. Saitama didn't resist to her, he still had the neutral expression though. Sasha hugged the hero at the same time she were kissing him.

Levi saw them behind the corner. "Lookie Lookie even mister has a girlfriend now." Captain mumbled to himself.

Sasha unleashed her lips from Saitama's and her gaze faced the table with embarrassment. "Saitama, I- I lo-" He cut her off, Saitama's expression changed into a serious one.

"I know but my feelings like I told you before, are almost completely numb. If I can satisfy you like this so be it, I just don't want to hurt your feelings accidentally."

He stated to her wth chastity. Sasha shifted her head towards to him with red cheeks once more. "I will honnor thee, you are my hero Saitama." She replied to him while trembling.

Saitama patted her head gently and made the tremble fade away. "I'll try my best to keep you happy Sasha." She smiled towards the Caped baldy, suddenly they heared a voice from behind them.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Both hero and potato girl turned their heads to the source of the voice. Sasha's eyes widened in shock as she saw who the voice belonged to. Quickly stood up from her chair and standing at attention, she saluted. "Captain Levi, sir! What are you doing here?" She greeted their Captain.

"Calm down, brat I didn't came for you." Levi said, turning to face Saitama. "I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. Saitama, I gave you enough time. Erwin is waiting for you, this way." Levi rescripted and pointed the way for Saitama.

"Sasha, I'll see you later" Saitama replied to her "Let's go" He stated and waling past them, heading at Erwin's direction.

At the Trost District

"I see... Another failure with Eren." Levi shifted his gaze to Erwin "Not with this guy though, He managed to punch a tree several hundred meters into the air, with the roots still attached to the tree. And there's more! Due to the impact of his punch even more trees were sent flying, along with their roots, too!" Saitama shaking his head up and down to them.

"I'm telling you, this guy is capable of things we cannot possibly imagine. Erwin, have faith in him." Rubbing his temples, Erwin spoke up. "I do have faith in him, I saw what he did to the titans when we were pursuing the Armored titan to rescue Eren, I even witnessed his unreal speed. Am I right Saitama?"

Erwin asked the hero, cocking his eyebrow.

"Yep, these titans are pretty weak, every single one of them explode on impact with my punches." Erwin's expression turned serious "It's good to have a miracle like you Saitama. But if the plan with Eren would have worked out, we could have plugged the hole in Shiganshina District in less than a day." Levi's gaze shifted to one handed Erwin.

"It's because we lack information. Might be a different story if there was a book about the hardening ability. But to think I would ever hear this coming out of my mouth. I think it's safe to say Saitama can pretty much take on anything thrown at him, including titans and huge objects that weigh tons. I forgot to inform you about the second experiment Hanje did with him." The Captain stated, shaking his head.

"He lifted a massive boulder, so big that even Eren's titan form would had problem lifting it. One handed too." Saitama nodded and let Levi continue with another subject.

"But we have Christa too. No, Historia Reiss... Maybe we learn about the Wall through her?" Levi asked Erwin, Saitama scratched his cheek. "I read the entire report about her upbringing. She's the illegitimate daughter of Lord Reiss, and it's by no means a happy story." Erwin replied "So she's someone special?" Saitama holded his chin in curiosity.

"Tha'ts one way to summarize it Saitama. But the real mystery here... is why a mere regional lord would know the secrets of the Wall." Erwin stated, Saitama was bored and wanted to go get some sleep. But the Commander stopped him from leaving.

"Saitama, in the incident with Eren. We lost dozens of soldiers to rescue him... what I mean is th-" Saitama cut him off "I apologize." Both Levi and Erwin looked Saitama with raised eyebrows.

"Come again?" They said in union. "I apologize for my actions. I didn't think them through and people died because of it. As a hero I prefer to do things alone. If it's possible leave me out of any business involving lots of people in groups. I don't wan't to be responsible for this ever again." Saitama declared, his eyes serious and his fist clenched tightly.

Erwin nodded his head "Agreed. Saitama it wasn't entirely your fault. Although there is few things I must know... first, how far are you willing to go to assure humanity's survival?" He asked.

Levi looked at Erwin and then back at Saitama, curious as to what the hero's answer would be.

"If people won't get hurt, then I'm in." Saitama said.

"But people will get hurt" Erwin answered, plaicing his hand on the table and looking at the window. "Before you act people were already dying from the titans. As we speak someone is currently getting murdered in the lower levels of Wall Sina, or dying because of a disease or starvation. People die and get hurt every day. Saitama. You cannot blame yourself for not being able to save everyone." Erwin spoke determined.

"But what you can do is to secure a better tommorow for the people who are still alive as we speak." Erwin placed his hand on Saitama's shoulder and continued.

"You can't be in several places at the same time. But remember this: what you did to protect and helped us rescuing Eren saved thousands of lives. Sometimes the death of ten is enough to prevent the death of a hundred." The Commander replied, Levi stared at Erwin.

"Now the second thing I must know. Give us some details about yourself." Saitama sighed "Fine, fine" The hero started.

"After 3 years of hard hero training I became so powerful, no one can beat me. I'm the hero I dreamed of being, but I'm seeing my hero work as a hobby. age of 25 years old. Although I'm troubled by my invincibility, I lost my own feelings, my heart feels so empty inside." Levi cut him off.

"Not that empty, Saitama. I saw what you did with Sasha Braus, you little lovebirds." Saitama looked away and didn't answer to Captain's reply. Erwin took an empty document and write everything about the invincible hero.

"I lost all of my hair cause of my 3 years intense training. I cannot find a worthy opponent to have a challenge with, I did actually before I arrive in your world but he's gone now... I guess"

Erwin holded the document and started reading out loud. "Name:Saitama. Age:25. Height:175 centimeters. He appeared seemingly from the sky. He has inhuman strength. He is able to punch titans and turn them into shreds. His other capabilities consists of: Jumping to heights physically and scientifically impossible" The Commander switched page and read more.

"Saitama is a bald, ordinary looking man with thin, but well-built physique and of average height and weight. He claims to have lost all of his hair suddenly and prematurely as a result of the toll taken on his body by his intense hero training. Saitama is the most powerful hero alive. Saitama faces a self-imposed existential crisis, as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his deeds. Saitama has take his hero work as a hobby. He is constantly searching for an opponent that can challenge him. The lack of any such opponents had led him to suffer from an existential crisis and he claims that his ability to feel most of the emotions has dulled considerably. It seems only love for female individuals/procreating and joy for food has remained in the hero's emotion depository." The Commander exhaled in satisfaction.

"You had to add the part with the female individuals?" Saitama asked with a blank expression planted on his face. "Yes, every information is really important, Saitama."

The hero yawned loud, placing a hand on his mouth. "Can I go sleep now?" Both Erwin and Levi Nodded, Saitama left the room tired, in his way back he saw Sasha and Jean on two towers looking out for any threats. Sasha smiled and waved at the hero. "Oh? Sasha" Saitama waved back

Jean smacked his forehead in disbelief. "Jeez... potato girl."


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11 (Uncle Business)_

Saitama woke up the next day, to see Sasha sleeping right next to him, the hero yawned "Awww, well she need some sleep too." Few minutes after, Eren greeted Saitama and woke up Sasha. Hanje arrived to tell them about Pastor Nick's murder. "I figured the Church would want to deal with Nick since he was cooperating with the Scouts." Sasha winked to Saitama with both hands resting her head.

Hanje continued. "That's why I hid his identity and had him stay in the barracks, but... To think they would use soldiers to kill him... I was too careless. It's entirely my fault." Hanje stated, Levi didn't care much and drink a bit of his black tea. "The Military Police... Did they torture Pastor Nick just to find out what information he spilled to us?" Armin said, taking everyone's gazes.

"Most likely." Levi replied "But it was the Interior Military Police, which means there's something more behind it. So how many nails did Nick have ripped off?" The Captain asked Hanje "Huh?" "You saw, right? How many?" Levi demanded, shifting his head to Hanje.

"I only caught a glimpse of him, but all the nails that I could see." Levi spoke up with serious expression "People that talk, talk after one. If they don't peeling more won't make a difference."

He shifted his gaze forward "Pastor Nick... I thought he was an idiot, but... He didn't turn away from what he believed, all the way till the end." Hanje clenched her hand on the couch she had it on.

"In other words, they have no idea we've caught wind of the Reiss family. They will get surpriced to see Saitama's power too. Though, someone in the government is up to no good, and their eyes are fixed on us."

Levi rescripted, Nifa came inside and said. "Captain Levi. A message from Commander Erwin." He opened the letter as Nifa continue informing him.

"I went to tell him about Pastor Nick, but he sent me off with this." Levi's eyes widen slightly "Everyone, out. We leave now, including you Saitama."

The hero answered "Oh? Okay" Levi finished by saying "Leave no trace we were here." The hero gave a goofy expression planted on his face.

Soldiers of the Military Police broke the door with rifles equipped, No one was in the house though.

"That was close... If we hadn't left right then, what would've happened to us?" Connie asked himself but Saitama gave him the answer.

"I would just karate chop their necks. Simple" Armin confused shifted his gaze to Levi. "But why? What would make Commander Erwin...?" Levi look down while everyone's carrying a leather backpack, except Saitama.

"New orders came from the government. There's been a freeze on all Scout Regiment activity outside the Wall. They're telling us to hand over Eren, Saitama and Historia."

Nifa joined the conversation "By the way, right after he gave me the message... ...the Military Police came for him..." Nifa ended her words, Hanje replied.

"That's treating him like some sort of criminal!" She exclaimed, Levi continued to say "Someone's not working from the shadows anymore. They're moving for all eyes to see."

Hanje shifted her head towards Captain Levi. "To go that far to protect the Wall's secrets... What's more, why do they want us to hand over Eren, Saitama and Historia? How they even know about Saitama? They want them not to kill, but for them to obtain?" She placed her hand on her chin curiously"

Levi didn't gave a damn about it. "Who knows. Anyways, it's clear the enemy is after these three. Saitama can deal with them easily but Loitering around here is dangerous for Eren and Historia. We're moving them to Trost District."

Moblit asked him "Why? That's the same place Pastor Nick was killed." Levi's expression was serious and focused.

"It's worse to head towards the interior. With Trost in a panic, it should be easy to slip in. And if somehow it comes down to it, we can use these in the city."

He showed them the 3D maneuver gear next to his belt.

"True..." Armin said, letting Levi continue.

"Plus, not knowing the enemy puts us in a tough spot. We need to find out who's behind this" Saitama scratched his arm pits and asked.

"So... When can I go to the bathroom? " Levi smacked his forehead and changed his attention to Hanje.

"Hanje, lend me some of your squad." "Of course. All right, I'm going after Erwin. Moblit's with me. The rest of you will follow Levi."

They said in union "Roger" Eren walk to Hanje "Hanje!" She turned her gaze to face the titan shifter.

"Here... I remembered a conversation between Ymir and Bertholdt. I Didn't get time to tell you, but it's here." Hanje took the letter.

"All right. I'll take a look after it later. Hiyaaah!" She left with Moblit following her on his horse.

At the Trost District

Saitama ws right next to 'Eren' and the others, Levi on the lead. The hero was watching the benches with all the delicious food on them. "Whoa! That looks like a great piece of meat!" Sasha nodded and stated to him with red cheeks. "I know right?! hehehe"

Levi smacked his forehead "Oi you two. Try not to walk in a cluster. We'll stand out. Saitama. Just walk normal like Eren and Historia."

"Why is the royal family's flag hanging everywhere?" Connie asked with curiosity.

"Oh! Today must be the anniversary of the King's coronation. Once a year, they hand out a haul of rations."

"Oh..." Saitama and Connie replied in union, Sasha shifted her head to Connie. "I'm was talking to Saitama."

"Sorry" Connie responded to her.

2 soldiers of the Military Police were standing on top of a wooden platform, One of them said loud at the crowded people around them.

"We'll begin handing out rations! King Fritz has heard of Trost District's hardship and will donate the royal family's reserves! That's enough for everyone! Line up orderly!"

Saitama mumbled to himself "King..." Sasha collided her cheek with Saitama's, making him shook his gaze at her.

"I have a friend of mine, named King back to my world." The hero stated.

"Wow! I hope he's as generous as that King here." Saitama took a few seconds to process this. "Yeah... Kinda."

"He's got more than he knows what to do with. People are weak, especially when baited with food." Levi stated honestly.

Some minutes passed Levi and Saitama knew something was off.

"You know they coming behind us with a carriage right?" Saitama replied to Levi, the Captain glared behind.

"Watch out! Behind us!" A carriage ran throught the street, three guys from the carriage grabbed 'Eren', 'Historia' and Saitama. placing them at the back of the carriage.

"Armi- I mean, Christa! Eren! Saitamaaaaa!" Sasha shouted for her bald beloved.

Saitama's pov

'Levi told me to let those ugly dudes 'capture me' so the plan can be a success. Well I can break free from those ropes easily but I don't mind, except for a guy trying to rape me like that blond Armin, poor boy.

That dude doesn't even know he's touching a male.

Saitama was 'captured' to a chair next to Jean and stared Armin being touched to his private areas by an ugly middle age man. "I'm just dying to hear your cute little voice." Armin begun getting horrified and stared at Saitama and Jean, with tears in his eyes. Jean closed his eyes and turned his gaze away.

'That is why I didn't wanna go through this shit a second time! Screw being his body double!' The pervert man continued "She's more muscular than I expected..."

"How's it going inside?" Levi asked Mikasa while he's staring somewhere else.

"If we don't hurry, they'll see through Armin's disguise. And I feel bad for him..." Mikasa replied, making Levi to shift his gaze towards her. "I see. What about Saitama?"

"The baldy is JUST fine... If he stays put and won't show his power, we're all good, anyways. How is your leg? Any better?"

Levi figured out something's off about her. "Are you trying to avoid the conversation about Saitama?" Mikasa looked away with a furious expression and gritting her teeth.

"Oi calm down, he won't cause any trouble. Plus he's part of our squad. With the strength and speed he possesses, he's a miracle for humanity. You better get along with him. With one way or another." No response from Mikasa.

"About the leg, I can move well enough. It's not bad. More importantly, these kidnappers... They're nothing but amateurs. I could just order Saitama to punch them out of existence but he must stay in cover. They doesn't know about his crazy powers, they'll try to use him as a test subject to confirm his invincibility probably."

Mikasa mumbled with a dark expression, shadows covering her eyes. "Yeah... Invincibility..."

She had a flashback from when She fought him and the hero shattered her blades into pieces with only his teeth.

"Why would they be using guys like this?" Levi's words make her snap out of it, the Captain stood up.

"You can handle the rest on your own. I'm heading for Eren. Once you've dealt with the trash, come and meet up with me." "Roger" Mikasa said to Levi.

"One more thing... I'll tell you, just in case. Tell Saitama and the others, too."

Saitama spotted Mikasa hiding behind a crate box. 'Finally I got bored pretending that I'm captured.'

Some random middle age men walked near the three of them. One of them asked "You're sure, without a doubt, It's Christa, Eren and that Saitama?"

"Yes, they match the description. specially Saitama, that yellow suit is really unique in places like this. Huh? Where's the guard?"

Mikasa popped out of her hiding spot and kicked one of the dude's face. She pushed another one on the floor. "What the-?!"

Jean and Armin, stood up from their chairs and run to assist Mikasa. Saitama knew Mikasa, Connie and Sasha had everything under control.

Mikasa kicked violently another guy, forcing his body to spin around the air few times before falling on the ground.

"Don't you dare move." Jean said, while he's tying up one of them and Armin another one.

"Conny! Is it really just the four of them?!" Mikasa asked, Connie replied back.

"Yeah, that's it" The bald middle age guy Mikasa had pinned to the ground attempted to shoot her with his pistol, but Sasha shot an arrow on his handgun.

"If you move again, who knows where I'll hit?" Saitama send a thumbs up to Sasha with his neutral expression. "Nice aim, Sasha." "Th- Thanks Saitama."

"All right! First, we tie these guys up, then we meet up with the Captain." Mikasa rescripted.

"What do you mean?" Armin retorted

"Captain's orders, and he sends a message, too."

Levi and Nifa were staring from a rooftop. "Captain?" "Well?" She took a look at the street.

"The road is crowded, but nothing unusual. It's not much farther to Commander Pyxis. How's the body double mission?

"A success." Levi said, making Nifa shift her gaze towards him. "And yet. you don't look that happy..."

"No..." He thought in his mind.

'Something is wrong... The Military Police can't be behind this. They're far too arrogant. They wouldn't use amateurs. This is more like... Assuming the wagon was being followed... And the group was trailing their target...'

"Captain" She took his attention "The wagon's almost moving again."

"Nifa, have you heard about Kenny the Ripper?" "The mass-murderer in the capital? The one that slit the throats of over 100 Military Police? That's just an urban legend from years ago, right?"

Levi said with a calm expression to her. "He is real, and the stories are true. I lived with him for a while when I was a kid."

She showed considerable disbelief and asked. "What? Why would you even say that? This isn't the time to be making jokes." Levi finally understood.

'That's right... He wouldn't care about using amateurs. If a group was trailing their target, it would be from both rear angles, and... ...a place high up, with a view..." A stranger who's wearing a brown fedora hat and with two handguns aimed at Levi and Nifa from behind them on the roof.

"Nifa!" Levi ducked the last second but Nifa was dead, with a bullet planted into her brain. Levi hidden behind the chimney of the house, he stared frustrated Nifa's dead body.

"Yo, Levi. You grown any yet?" The stranger begun walking slowly on the roof, while he reloaded his guns, more of his squad flew to eliminate Levi.

The stranger with the hat used his maneuver gear, to launch himself into the air and aim Levi from the other side, he dropped his hat on accident.

"Oh? It don't look like you changed at all!" He retorted, while he was upside down, his pistols aiming Levi.

The Captain screamed loud, the stranger's name. "Kenny!"


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12 (Pain) _

"Kenny!" Levi screamed, throwing one of his blades on Kenny, the old man dodge it and attempted to shot Levi's brains out.

"Kaboom" Levi spotted Kenny's group coming towards him. The Captain hissed in frustration and jumped down from the roof, just in time to dodge the rain of bullets behind him.

Levi saw the wagon with Eren and Historia got hijacked. He propelled himself, towards the wagon but 3 of Kenny's men prevented him from doing so.

He launched backwards to avoid their bullets. Levi thought in his mind while they chasing and shooting at him.

'Shit! They predicted every last one of our movements! Dammit! It was a mistake, If Saitama was here right now he could defeat those jackasses with ease!'

He dodge another shot from Kenny's pistols.

'Kenny... What the hell is he doing in the Military Police?!' Kenny's men attempted to shot Levi, but he dodge the bullets with his ODM gear skills and flew in a bar. They only got the top of his left eye bloody.

"It's Levi... of the Scouts!" A customer said, the barman with a moustache reply to Levi.

"W-Welcome to our establishment!" Levi hidden under the bar counter, while Kenny had a cocky behavior. "Oof" Kenny mumbled.

'Shit... If Saitama won't show up, I'll lose most of my team, Eren, and Historia too.' Levi wiped the blood from his eye. Kenny's expression was confident and rude.

"Ain't that the damnedest thing! I smell a filthy rat coming from this bar..." Meaning Levi, Kenny continued.

"Come out, you little rodent..." Kenny acted ridiculous, he took a cowboy stance and jumped inside the bar, devaluing with his pistols.

"Found ya! The law has come to exterminate the vermin! Bang! Bang!" No response "The hell?! Ain't you here?!"

Levi answered, grabbing Kenny's attention "Right here, Kenny. It's been a while. Never thought you'd still be alive."

The Captain asked him "What happened to slaughtering the Military Police? Now you're one of them?"

"Adults do plenty of things a kid like you can't understand. Oops, my bad. You're just so tiny, it's hard to believe you're older now." Kenny insulted Levi cause of his short height and continued.

"I been looking forward to seeing you and recently a friend of yours in action too." Kenny exclaimed with interest.

"What frie- How you knew about him?" Levi know he's talking about Saitama.

"The news spreaded everywhere Levi, even in te darkest corners of Wall Sina. So that bald friend of yours can punch titans to death huh?"

"None of your business, Kenny. Furthermore if he was here, you wouldn't be able to keep up with his inhuman speed. Even I going slower than him."

Kenny gave a cocky smile. "Is that so? I wanna see if that thick skull of his, can handle a bullet straight in it!"

"If you can't kill me, then you doesn't stance a chance against him, Kenny." Levi stated, making Kenny to change into a serious expression.

"You're right, Levi. Plus I never thought all those tricks I taught you would be helping you out like this. Didn't I ever tell you what happens to a cornered rat?" Kenny continued, while Levi were listening under the counter.

"No matter which way you try to run, you'll get blasted from above. Hey, Levi..." Kenny throw a chair to the bar counter, making several bottles to break. Levi didn't react, he was lost in his thoughts.

"There's gotta be a reason you became a Scout, and I think I know what it is. We had no choice but to survive in that garbage dump. It took all we had each day to keep livin'. And when we found out how big the world really was, you can bet it hurt like hell. But something saved us..." Kenny grab another chair and continued, while he's aiming at Levi's direction.

"We'd found something we wanted to do. It's that simple. It's simple, but the truth is... The only thing that made our lives fulfilling was finding hobbies." Kenny exclaimed.

Levi's mind thought about the hero. Saitama told them with Erwin, he's doing the hero work as a hobby. 'At least Saitama isn't a cold blooded murderer.'

"Hobbies? So is blowing the heads off my team another hobby of yours?" Levi asked calmly, he moved a bottle to see Kenny's position.

"Yup... To archieve my grand goals, I'll kill as much as I have to. Including that bald friend of yours." Kenny kept aiming to Levi and continued.

"You're no different. You kill when it benefits you, too." Kenny finished his words.

"Yeah..." Levi mumbled, and shot Kenny with a rifle, but the chair protected him from taking damage. Kenny fell down, outside of the bar.

"Thanks, Old man." Levi hand over the rifle to the barman and moved swiftly. Levi throw outside a chair for misleading one of Kenny's men, he shot the chair thinking it's Levi.

"A chair?!" Levi flew outside, launching the hook of his gear upon the man's chest. Two more men with their pistols shot towards Levi. "What?! Fire!"

Levi used the man's body as a shield in order to reach them. He sliced their chests with no hesitation and serious expression.

"Gunshots!" Sasha replied with a nervous tone, making Saitama and Connie to shift their gazes to her. "Huh?" Connie asked "From there!" She responded and continued frustrated.

"I heard a bunch of shots!" Sasha finished, while Saitama walked close to Jean and Mikasa. The hero jointed their conversation.

"You think something happened?" Jean asked Mikasa "Most likely." She exclaimed "Hey, you better show us the power you did against the titans 'hero'." Jean declared to Saitama.

"If I can't avoid fighting humans... So be it, I cannot allow more deaths of innocent people." The Caped hero clenched his fist tightly.

That is the first time Mikasa agreed with Saitama by saying. "Indeed..." Saitama shifted his shiny head towards her. "Oh?" She continued with a blank stare.

"The Captain had this message for us including you... From now on, we'll be fighting humans, too, and not just titans." Jean turned towards her.

"Huh? You mean...?" He didn't finished his question, but Mikasa with Saitama were gone. She flew away with her manuever gear and Saitama followed her with his inhuman speed, leading him towards the direction of the gunshots.

Kenny was faking he died on the floor, a female assassin of his squad appeared front of him.

"Captain. Finally bit the dust?" She asked.

"You moron... How would I answer that if I'm dead? Ow, ow, ow... He got me good. Forgot that bar owners are allowed to keep guns for their own self-defense... For a runt, he's sure grown up." Kenny stated, and wear his hat again.

"That's wonderful." The girl said with a blank expression.

"Huh?! Like hell it is! My dream is getting further and further away..." Kenny exclaimed.

"What if the bald one attempt to stop us?" She raised an eyebrow and questioned him, Kenny gave a moderately smile.

"I would love to plant a bullet in his thick bald skull. Plus I have prepared my men for him. If he's truly invincible he will be able to resist against bullets right?!"

"I don't believe that Captain, I'm sure today is the day he will die, no matter who he is." The female assassin was sure about Saitama's death.

"We'll see about that" Kenny said, while he stood up smiling.

Levi's squad including the Caped baldy who is running, flew closer to see the wagon with unconscious Eren and Historia on it. "Hey! There goes Eren!" Connie shouted.

"Captain!" Armin said right after Connie. They saw Levi chasing the wagon but a guy flew behind and aimed towards him.

Before either of the two could react, the hero jumped out of nowhere and crippled the guy's neck with a single karate chop, causing him to hit hard on the ground.

Jean and Mikasa saw the hero's amazing vertical jumping, Jean's mouth were considerably opened from Saitama's display. Mikasa sweat a little bit but she's more focused on rescuing Eren and Historia.

"Nice act Saitama! Now Chase the wagon!" "Yes Sir!" Mikasa answered to Levi. Saitama did the same but with a neutral expression. "Okay"

"Listen up! They're used to fighting other people! They already got three of ours. If we're gonna get those two back, you can't hesitate! Specially you Saitama!" Levi stated, turning his gaze towards the running hero.

"If you get the chance, you kill! Got it?!" Saitama's eyes turned serious, just like Mikasa's. "I can cripple them pretty hard..." The hero said "Roger" Mikasa said with a cold hearted face.

More assassins from Kenny's squad appeared from the right.

"It's him! Get him!" 10 more flying assassins shot towards Saitama but the hero dodge the bullets with ease.

"I'll go fight them, You can handle the wagon with Captain?" The Caped hero asked Mikasa, She nodded to him.

After that he jumped front of one of the guys, slapping him and sending him fifty meters away on a roof. While his nose and some teeth broke from the impact with Saitama's red gloved slap.

Immediately all the other Assassins followed Saitama, he leaded them away from Mikasa and the rest of his comrades.

The hero stopped and waited for them to land. All 9 of them landed all around, surrounding the hero and aiming him with their handguns.

"Our boss told us to deal with you first, bald fucker!" Saitama's eyes were covered by shadows, he didn't respond. One of the men replied.

"Too scared to talk?! You should be cause you're a dead man now! You should stayed where you belonged freak! Whereever you came from!"

Saitama remembered what his Captain said. 'If you get the chance, you kill! Got it?!' A third guy spoke with a cocky attitude.

"Yeah! We heared enough of your stupid 'hero' deeds, this is where you die pityful baldy!" They're all ready to pull the trigger.

"Any lasts words?!" Saitama shift his shiny head forward with a goofy face. "Tell me who's your boss before I break any of your bones accidentally."

They shot in union, a huge cloud of smoke surrounded Saitama from the bullets making impact with his suit.

"Over in 2 seconds, that baldy will have multiple holes all over his body and in his head. He's done for, let's head back to assi-"

The third guy's phrase stopped and everyone got utter shocked. Saitama didn't moved an inch from his spot and the bullets didn't even torn his yellow suit.

"You're loud, you should check that." Saitama stated, appearing front of the third guy and send him 20 meters away into a house. By pushing the guy with only 1 finger!

"GHH TSK! FIREEEE!" The second guy said to the rest of his team to shot the bald bastard down, Saitama this time dodged every single bullet and took them out one by one.

"You're too slow man..." He kicked one of them, sending him all the way against the Wall.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" Another shouted, little did the man know, he's next.

"Look, I'm holding back as much as I can to not kill you on accident, so quit being bad guys will you?"

Saitama headbutted the guy. Making his head bleed pretty bad, the rest of them used their gears to reach high ground. They all landed on top of some roofs, Saitama was nowhere to be found.

"You all saw what he just did?!" Everyone nodded frightened "The bullets didn't even scratched him..." One of them replied.

"No! There's no way! He's just super fast, I know even that's unnatural but we got our orders from Kenny!"

"CAREFUL! NEXT TO Y-" Saitama reply to the guy, while he's sitting next to him on the roof. "That Kenny is your boss?"

Saitama instead of an answer, got another bullet rain right behind him. But he could see the bullets flying behind him in slow motion. "I'll take that as a yes" The hero declared.

"Enough you bald bastard! Stop running and fight us to the death!" Another one said after him.

"I got tired of this!" He launched himself into the air with his guns equipped, searching for Saitama. "If you're not coming, I'll go to you!"

Saitama appeared on mid air right behind him. "I'm right here." The hero karate slammed the guy into the ground. The rest of them battle cried in union and shot again.

Saitama landed right front another one. "Huh! I got you bald bastard! You can't dodge from that distance!"

He shot exactly on Saitama's face. He and everyone else dropped their guns with fear and desperation befalling them. The bullet he shot Saitama with, was shattered to the ground.

"HE'S THE DEVIL HIMSELF! RUN!" They fled away frightened.

"We must tell Kenny! Immediately!" Saitama shifted his head towards where his allies were.

"I must hurry or I'll be late." The hero jumped and launched himself forward with a punch into the air.

He saw the wagon with Eren and Historia still unconscious escaping through the gate. And Levi blocking Mikasa from going after them. "Eren!" She screamed in desperation.

Levi saw Saitama flying towards the wagon. "Saitama! Chase them! Don't let them take Eren and Historia!" Levi and the rest of his squad heared gunshots coming from the wagon. They knew Saitama begun fighting the guys on it.

Few hours later

Levi had a conversation about the incident with the wagon, while Saitama were handling Kenny's men, Armin shot and killed a human on the wagon.

"I'll tell you why you pulled the trigger... Because your comrade was about to die. Armin... Thanks to you getting blood on your hands, nobody on our squad ended up dead. Thank you." Levi stated, shifting his gaze towards Armin.

Jean speak after that. "Captain Levi, I... I thought it was wrong to be fighting other humans... And wrong for you to order us to do it. I was afraid to be hurting other people. But... I'm the one who was wrong, Next time, I'll shoot." Jean rescripted to his Captain.

"I never said anything about who was right or wrong. I don't even know myself. Are you really the one in the wrong?" Jean didn't answered, He only listened their Captain's words.

"As for Eren and Historia both will be alright. Saitama will handle those bastards that kidnapped them. Have faith in him, you too Mikasa." Levi rebuttered, making her to speak.

"I'm supposed to protect Eren..." She said with a cold expression. "Oi what I told you? Saitama is an official member of our squad. Probably stronger than anyone in here, Including Eren's titan form, the Armored titan and probably the Colossal titan too."

"How can you be so sure, Captain?" Connie asked with curiosity planted around his face.

"I know cause... He's strong." Levi stood up and changed subject, shifting towards their middle age hostage.

"Now then... It's about time we hear what he has to say." He pull out the carvat from the man's mouth and he spoke instantly.

"Wait! I'm just an old man used for moving wagons around the-" Mikasa cut him off "I've met this man once before. In the city, people were calling him Boss."

"Yeah, I know. Dimo Reeves, right?" Levi stated.

"Tsk! We were just following orders the Military Police forced on us. And failed big time... They'll plunder the Reeves Company for all that it's worth. They won't stop with me and my dumb son. They'll make sure all my employees die in so-called accidents."

"So you'll die without a fight?" Levi stated, and continued "Trost should have collapsed by now, but it's persevered. That's because the Reeves Company brings people and work together. But if the company was gone for good, just how few would survive the winter?" Levi replied to him.

"Are you suggesting I team up with you?" Dimo asked Levi "We just need to know where Eren, Historia and Saitama are. If you're supplying the Military Police, we can figure something out." Levi replied to Dimo.

"But can you... can stop my city and employees from dying of starvation?" He asked the Captain, while he kneeled front of him Levi responded. "I can't guarantee it. However, you can trust that we'll move towards that end." Dimo thought about it, he was in.

Dimo was carrying 2 members of the Military Police with his carriage. "Hey! Are Levi and them actually there?" One of them asked Dimo.

"They are. I promised him I'd cooperate, so they let us go for some reason." Dimo replied, and the carriage stopped.

"Are we there?" One of the 2 Military Police member said, and pulled aside the curtain to only see Levi and his squad. Before he could react Jean smacked him with the rifle's back.

"Reeves, you damn-" Mikasa shut the second one, he didn't even finished his phrase.

"Sorry about that, pals." Dimo said. while Levi nodded to him and took the Military Police members to gain information from them.

After a bloody torture

"Ready, Sannes? Let's try again. This is tough for me, too, but I'll do my best to-" Hanje opened the door with Levi, ready to torture him again.

"Reiss is the true royal family." He cut her off.

Erwin was staring at the window and thought. 'Saitama... ...hero... We counting on you.'

Dimo was doing a cigarette confident. "So much for trying not to stand out... Flegel is taking forever, dammit."

Kenny appeared behind Dimo and shut his mouth with his hand. "Merchants shouldn't be sellouts when it come to trust." He cutted Dimo's throat. Letting his body fall dead.

"Was it wise not to ask him where Levi or that Saitama is?" The female assassin asked. "Levi will show up even if we do nothing. As for that Saitama, he's no good. a tough opponent" Kenny said while he cleaning his khife.

"How do you know?" She asked Kenny.

"First, because I raised Levi. And second, my men informed me about that Saitama. He's Immune to bullets, possesses super speed, super strength and he's able to kill anyone he wants to."

The girl raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Then How you'll stop that invincible enemy?" Kenny stare her with a serious expression planted on his face.

"I don't know yet, but my men told me something about him, he's a goofy person. Easy to manipulate his mind. I'll leave that to Rod." Kenny replied, and start walking away with her. Flegel who was hidden in a dark ditch heared the entire conversation. He was crying and fear befall him.

"The true royal successor... ...is Historia?" Armin asked Hanje.

"In other words, Eren, Historia and Saitama are likely wherever Rod Reiss is." Hanje rebuttered to them.

"That's him." Moblit answered to them.

With Eren, Historia and Saitama

Historia is kneeled front of a middle age man with a moustache. "Historia..." He hugged her tightly and continued "I'm sorry for everything..."

Historia inhaled in his hug, while Eren was tied up and staring them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I GIVE UP! LET ME GO PLEASE!" Historia and Rod heared a man from Kenny's squad screaming and crying outside of the door.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13 (Old Story-Old Disciple)_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I GIVE UP! LET ME GO PLEASE!" Historia and Rod heared a man from Kenny's squad screaming and crying outside of the door.

"What is going on out there?!" Rod replied, Historia stared at the door while she's in Rod's hug. The door peeled off from the Wall and fall into the room.

Revealing Saitama holding one of Kenny's men arm in his iron grip.

"I give up! I give up! You're crushing my hand!" Saitama drop a small sweat and asked.

"Huh? You're kidding right?" Kenny's assassin didn't care about Rod and Historia anymore, he just wanted to live from this point.

"I give up for real. I'm sorry!" The man's crying and begging Saitama to let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you!" He's in Saitama's mercy.

"Oh Historia, Eren. I found you, so this is where they brought you huh?" Saitama let go of the guy's hand and walk into the room. "Who are you?" The hero asked Rod with a boredom expression.

"I'm Historia's father Rod Reiss, I Assume you're the guy I heared so much about. Saitama right?" Rod's gaze was serious while he questioned the hero.

"Yep, And I'm here to rescue Eren and Historia." Saitama shifted his head towards Eren who's laying on the ground half unconscious.

"Saitama! Wait! Me and my father reunited for the first time after many years! He don't want to hurt us!" Historia shouted to Saitama, making him think about it.

"If you say so, alright then but I dealed with the other dudes from the wagon. They got some broken bones, they'll live though." Rod hearing those words exhaled in relieve and stated to Historia. "Please forgive me for everything. In order to protect you, I had no other choice."

"F-Father..." Historia mumbled.

"I was always thinking about you. I've always dreamed of the day I could hold you like this." Saitama cut Rod off.

"That's true, cause it's been a long time to meet again huh?" Saitama said and Historia nodded to him, Rod continued.

"Listen Saitama, Historia is special..." Rod shifted his gaze to his daughter. "You're special... Royal blood runs through you." Historia releashed tears and asked "It... does?"

"That's right, Historia. Our Reiss family is the true royal line. And because you're special, you're the one and only person who can save all of humanity."

Saitama scratched his chin. "Royal line? She's special? Huh? Ah... That's what is going on. So she's some sort of Queen?" Saitama stated with a goofy smirk on his face.

"Yes, she is and you should kneel for her majesty." Rod ordered him, but the hero picked him nose.

"Nah, I Don't think a child as her's ready for a throne, it's like a kid taking car license. Think about it, it's stupid." If Genos was here he would write his Sensei's words of wisedom.

"Father..." Historia replied and spoke once more. "You're wrong about one thing... I'm not the person who will save all of humanity, He is... If you know what Saitama can do, you'll be saying that to him by now." She exclaimed grabbing her father's attention.

"Not even in the slightlest, Historia I know what he's capable of, they informed me about him." Saitama cut him off again "I'm right here you know." Rod nod and resumed.

"Saitama, I'm suggesting you to be, Historia's loyal **Protector.** With your unbelievable strength, nobody will fight against her." He rescripted towards the hero.

"I'm a hero, saving innocents from monsters and bad guys. You can say I'm protecting You and Eren all the time Historia." Saitama stated to the blonde with a neutral expression.

"I'm glad to hear that, Saitama. Instead of fighting against us, come with us. I would never hurt my precious daughter, I swear." Rod sweared to the hero.

"Hey, what about Eren over here?" Saitama said with a moderately worried face.

"He's coming with us of course." Rod answered to the Caped baldy.

"Alright, let's go then." Saitama said and scratched his left armpit.

"Now, let us go, Historia. To the place all began..." He lifted her up and resumed, turning his gaze towards Saitama. "Come with us, hero."

In the cell with Sannes and Hanje

After he got scummed and betrayed the king, Sannes fell to his knees in the cell, his pal Ralph hated Hanje the most.

"Y-You devils!" He grab Hanje's attention. She turned around and took her glasses off. Answering him with a sexy look on her face.

"I'm not trying to deny it, but... I'm sure Nick thought the same thing about you. That's why I said what I did. That I was beginning to feel sorry for you." Hanje placed her hands on the cell bars.

"Look at how pathetic you are! Grown-ass men wailing and crying! It serves you right, morons!" She rised her voice tone.

"See how you like spending the rest of your life shitting in a tiny cell!" She quickly lowered her voice and finished by saying. "See you."

"Next in line..." Sannes took Hanje's gaze, as she shook her head to see him. "This role of ours... There's an order to it. When one's role is done, another steps in to start the act again. And thus, the world can never be rid of it." He stared Hanje with a tear falling all the way down to his chin.

"Good luck, Hanje." She didn't reply, she only head back upstairs.

"Section Commander?" Moblit said, no response from her. Hanje closed the cellar door behind her and exhaled, she kicked a table next to her so hard it turned upside down.

Levi gazed her with the 'I dont give a damn' expression.

"Sorry... I made a mess." She weared her glasses again and continued. "There was a cockroach." Levi turned from the other side and retorted to her.

"I see... Just one kick of yours should've blasted it to bits." He changed subject and headed upstairs "It's about time you fill them in."

"Oh... Yeah, I should." She walk upstairs with Levi and faced everyone in a dark room.

Only a small candle were giving light inside the dark medieval room. "Eren will be eaten?" Armin asked, with his hands crossed together.

"Yeah. Eren remembered a conversation that went like this..." She explained them Eren's flashback about Ymir's and Bertholdt's conversation on the tree branch.

"Speculating based on that, Ymir was a titan wandering alone outside the Wall. Bertholdt, Reiner and Annie had a comrade that she ate." Hanje kept explaining them about the titan powers.

"When a titan eats someone, they don't change back into a human. But, what if a titan ate one of Reiner's comrades? They're humans who can transform into titans. In other words, if a titan eats someone with that power, they revert back into a human. Furthermore, they obtain the power of those they ate. In the other day's battle, Reiner was throwing titans at Eren, who had escaped."

Everyone had their gazes on Hanje. "Eren has the power to control titans with his scream. He was trying to snatch that power with those titans. In that case, Eren is just a vessel who is bound to be replaced. Basically, if the government has a titan of their own, they'll be the one to eat Eren."

Mikasa walk near the stairs of the room, ready to go and rescue Eren but Levi placed his hand on her shoulder and prevented her from leaving.

"Calm down. Don't forget about Saitama, he must be somewhere there with Eren and Historia. I told you to have faith in him." Levi and Mikasa shifted their bodies to the others.

"But we'll assist our bald comrade. We head for the lands of this Rod Reiss. Get ready to leave at once." Levi ordered to his squad and they reply in union. "Yes, sir!"

In the one punch man world

Genos reached the open field near a lake he, his Sensei, Garou and Cat girl fought God. The cyborg could see Garou's body on the ground, his right hand was completely exploded.

"Dammit..." Genos mumbled to himself as he facepalm in anger.

"My fault... It's all my fault! Sensei... ...I failed you and everyone else..." Genos shifted his gaze towards Cat girl's dead body, the young cyborg walk near her.

"You too..." Genos kneeled and clenched his metal palms tightly. Suddenly a glowing stone make him stare at it, Genos eyes widen in utter shock after he scanned the stone.

"Huh! It's Cat girl's space-time stone! Why it's glowing though?" The light of the stone illuminated tremendously, making Genos to cover his sights.

"What is GOI-" Time itself changed.

In the one punch man world, at the beginning of the battle with God

Genos opened his eyes to only witness unbelievable events. He travelled back in time to where Cat girl teleported him, Saitama and Garou at the remote location in order to fight God. Genos still had the space-time stone in his hand.

Cat girl asked the cyborg with widen eyes. "How you have my space-time stone?!" Genos saw the stone, it turned into ashes in his wide open palm.

"YOU USED THE STONE!?" Cat girl shouted. "I- I think so!" Genos said while he's scanning around to find Saitama's location, no sight of the bald hero though. Only Garou and Cat girl were aside with him. God appeared from the distance, heading towards them.

"Hey hey, what kind of entrance is that..." Garou stated, in a mocking way, ready to launch against God.

"STOP!" Genos screamed as loud as he could. He made them all turn their gazes to him, even God stopped to see what this third dimensional being was about to say.

'Ahh, I see... This bug used the space-time stone and rewinded time.' God thought to himself as he stared at those insects front of him.

"What are you doing demon cyborg?!" Garou shouted, Both him and Cat girl couldn't believe what Genos did.

He kneeled and bowed towards God to show some sort of respect.

"Listen! Everyone! I returned from the future! He killed both of you! He shredded me into pieces!" Garou and Cat girl let Genos resume his words. They had a feeling of disappointment to hear about their own deaths.

"Impressive! For a third dimensional being! But this mere space-time stone you had, didn't erase my memory. Things like space and time are still under my dominion!" God exclaimed. as he raised both of his arms towards the sky. The cosmic dust all over his body gave a theory in Genos mind.

"Sensei is not here! I have returned but he's not here with us, why!?" They heared a laugh from God.

"Of course he's not here, I am sure you're talking about the other being I fought." God said to them, making Genos to ask.

"Where is he?! What happened to my Sensei?!" Genos asked, with fear and frustration on his face.

"We are now in the third dimension. So I sended him into the fourth dimension." God explained and resumed, the entity had all of theirs gazes on him.

"Space and Time doesn't work the same for all the dimensions, this mere space-time stone you used only affected this dimension we're inside now as we speak! In the fourth dimension, Space and time work differently." God responded with a serious voice.

Garou gritted his teeth in anger. "FUUUU- TSK!" He covered his face with his hands. "Wh-What we do now!?" Cat girl asked Genos who's still bowing to God.

"Powerful Entity! I beg you! Take me to where my Sensei is!" God thought about this offer for a few seconds. "Very well... But! In one condition." He declared.

"Anything! We won't fight you! It' not worth the entirely earth's living creatures and people to die!" Garou shook his head to Genos and asked with a confused expression.

"What you mean by that demon cyborg?!" Genos stood up and responded.

"In our previous fight, he erased every living creature, including people, monsters and animals" Cat girl took a few steps back, Garou had a serious expression right now, he nodded to Genos and God. He lower down his fists.

"You hand me over that creature and I'll get you where you desire." He pointed Cat girl, Genos didn't had another choice. His master was way more important from an alien like her.

"Al-Alright... She's yours" Genos stared down to the ground with a poker face, Garou didn't resist and did the same.

"I TRUSTED YOU. YOU FUCKI-" God placed her inside an energy ball and vanquished it from existance.

"You thought wise, third dimension being, I have administered with the bug. I'll grand you the wish you want." God snap his fingers and a green glowing stone appeared in Genos hand.

"What is that?" The cyborg questioned the entity.

"It's a teleportation stone, once you smash it, the stone will unleash the power within in. You will teleported straight into the fourth dimension. to the planet of where your precious Sensei is." God replied to both Genos and Garou.

"Thank you!" Genos saluted God once again, before he vanish like dust in the wind. Now it's only Genos and Garou.

Genos ignored everything around him, his gaze was on the teleportation stone God gave him and said. "I didn't had other choice Garou."

Demon cyborg's answer agitated Garou, but he could do nothing.

"So... What's the plan?" Garou asked with raised eyebrows.

"We head back to the hero assosiation. We'll grab some S class heroes to come along with us." Genos exclaimed with a serious tone.

"So be it. Demon cyborg." Their gazes shifted towards north.

"That's the way back to the cities." Garou declared to him.

"Let's go!" Genos said and thought at the same time. 'Sensei! Hang on!'


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14 (All in)_

In the attack on titan world

Erwin and Pyxis had a conversation about Erwin's father, who was a teacher and got killed from the well known accidents, Erwin knew Military Police was behind his father's death, but he changed subject.

"One of the first interior Squad confessed. The current royal family is a fraud. Reiss is the true royal family." Erwin said with a serious tone.

"My word!' Pyxis couldn't believe it and his eyes widened, Hanje's standing right next to Erwin.

"Right now, Squad Levi is underway rescuing Eren and Historia, Saitama is probably there too. Once they're recovered, we'll have Historia Reiss enthroned as Queen. As one possessing the true royal blood. Saitama will become the greatest **Protector** the Queen can have." Both Hanje and Moblit sighed surpriced from Erwin's words.

"And you'll force the makeshift King to relinquish the crown? To the true Queen..." Pyxis asked.

"Without spilling any blood, we will overthrow the government." Pyxis stood up, placing a hand on his chin.

"And in front of the people, we'll reveal that the system as they know it has all been a lie."

Pyxis shifted his gaze back to Erwin and declared. "Very well. I'll back your plan. However, whether or not it should be carried out is not for us to decide. You understand that, don't you, Erwin?"

"Of course, Commander" Erwin replied to Pyxis. Erwin has one mission in his life, to prove his father's theory once and for all.

The next day morning

The market square was all crowed. "The Scout Regiment murdered a civilian! Some of them have fled capture! They're still on the loose! If you spot any of these persons, report it immediately!"

A member of the Military Police said out loud, while he's holding wanted papers with Levi's squad faces, including Saitama's bald head.

Two citizens chilling on the bridge, holding two wanted papers. "Told you, Didn't I? They're the ones who had that titan battle here and destroyed practically everything!" Jean wearing a hat sneak walk pass them, reaching Armin and Mikasa.

"I bet they're planning to use that Eren monster and that Saitama Devil to wipe us out!"

Jean, Armin and Mikasa returned to their hiding spot and met with Levi and the rest of their comrades, except for Saitama who was with Historia and Rod.

Jean said to Levi "Captain, we bought the supplies."

"The Military Police were handing out these." Armin hand over to Levi 2 wanted papers. Revealing Levi's and Saitama's bored face.

"If this is true, the Scouts will be disbanded. I Heared they'll be hunting for us tonight. They're also putting guards on all the vital roads, and it's impossible to get through without a pass, except if Saitama was here with us, he could carry us one by one so we could not be seen by any guard, thanks to his speed." Armin finished explaining and asked.

"Captain, what now?" Mikasa said right after Armin's question. "If we don't hurry, Eren..."

Levi shifted his head to them "Calm down. They're using a wagon. Plus Saitama must be after them too. It'll take them at least a day to reach Reiss' territory. We'll have to use that time to come up with a plan." Levi retorted.

"But Captain, Saitama should be done with Rod and his servants, he has the strength of thousand men, why we should go too, and risk our lifes? Why don't we let him do the dirty job?." Jean asked their Captain worried.

"Saitama is a member of our squad, we can't give up on him, he could do the same for each one of us, I am sure about that hypothesis. We will assist him however we can, Doesn't matter if he's invincible. We're a team and that's what teams do, they helping each other." Levi stated to them, nobody dared to give a different answer.

'Where are you, my cute potato head... I miss you already.' Sasha thought inside her mind about Saitama, before she hear footsteps closing in.

"Captain, I hear footsteps." Sasha replied, making them to shift their attentions towards her.

"They're coming this way."

With Hanje and Flegel on the roof

Hanje has saved Flegel from 3 Military Police members cause they were chasing him.

"Flegel" He mumbled.

"Nice to meet you, Flegel. I'm Hanje Zoe. The thing is, if the Military Police is after you, that must mean you know the truth about your father's death, right? Can you tell me what happened?" She asked him.

Flegel placed his right fist on his forehead to remember. "While I was busy taking a piss, the Interior Police got my old man. A tall guy wearing a black coat... he killed my father." He stare her with tears.

"In any case, it's great that you're still alive. Now we can make the truth public." Hanje explained.

He said to her clamoring "How's that?! Haven't you seen the paper?! If the Military Police say the Scouts did it, that's the truth! My testimony means jack shit! They know I was there... The interior Police found out I saw everything... Now there's nowhere safe for me to go." Even his nose cry from fear.

"All I can do is run and hide in these cramped Walls... My life is... shit!" He closed his eyes and the tears fall from his face.

"Well, you have a point... The thing is, that doesn't sound like living to me." Hanje stood back up "Look at it this way, Flegel. Instead of scampering around like a scared little mouse your whole life, wouldn't you rather face up to your enemy, even if it means risking your life-?" He screamed and cut he off.

"Like hell I would! Not everyone has the same disregard for their lives as you do! Not only that, but you have no right to criticize me either!" He shift his head away with a slightly angry expression.

"Don't you care about telling your company and family the truth?!" Hanje shouted to him, he answered.

"Huh?! That's just what's best for you!" Hanje grabbed his chest angry and lift him up.

"Of course it is! You oughta start thinking what's best for you, too!" A random citizen replied "Who's that?! Who's making a scene on my roof?!" Hanje walk forward and grab Flegel's hands, she said determined to him.

"Now then, you're coming with me, Flegel." He resisted and replied negativly "Hell no! Your gank already lost! You've been defeated!" Hanje gazed back while she was forcing him to follow her.

"What are you talking about? Defeat is all the Scout Regiment has ever known! But that event will be extremely rare from now on, cause we have a walking god on our side!"

Flegel drop another sweat and asked loud.

"You mean the bal-" Hanje gave a smirk and stated. "Indeed I mean him!"

Saitama got bored, he's still in the wagon with Historia, Rod and Eren. "Gooosh! Are we there yet? I'm hungry." The hero rebutted, making Rod and Historia face him.

"Calm down, Saitama. When we get there, you will be served with some of the best bread Reiss family has." Rod exclaimed to the Caped baldy with a serious expression.

"Bread? Wow, for a royal bloodline you are cheap." Rod didn't answer, he's focused to complete his plan.

Saitama's pov

'I should just run away with Eren and Historia, but since that guy is her father there's nothing to worry about. Except for Eren.'

'If anything goes wrong with him I'll help. Dammit, if Genos was here he would know what to do, Genos... I miss him to be honest, Hell I miss everything from my world, even the sassy child with the green hair.'

In the world of one punch man

Genos and Garou reached the hero association HQ in A-City, they walk inside and got everyone's attention.

"IT'S GAROU THE MONSTER! CALL THE S CLA-" Genos cut Agoni and told everyone to relieve themselfs.

"Listen, the situation is dire. Bring the S class heroes here immediately!" Genos ordered Agoni with a serious tone.

"I hope you got a good reason for that!" Agoni agreed with disbelief. One hour later most of the S class heroes were sitting front of the table where they were meet Saitama first time, facing demon cyborg and human monster Garou.

"Why the hell you told me this is emergency!? I skipped out on my little sister's piano recital for this!" Metal Bat shouted to Agoni.

"Tch! That's Garou!" Atomic Samurai exclaimed.

"Garou... ...Why you brought as here? Is the earth in danger?" Bang asked with a serious expression.

"Who knows! But I want to know too or else I'll make this planet's rolation stop! I had something important to do with Fubuki!" Tatsumaki shouted, staring at Agoni.

"GAROU!" Flashy Flash shouted, pulling out his blade.

"Calm down, everyone. Garou is not an enemy, he's trying to help me." Genos declared to the S class heroes.

"Like hell we falli-" "Cut it out, Tatsumaki." Silverfang cut off Tornado, making her to shift her gaze away with crossed arms. "Hmph!"

King was presence too. *Thud. Thud. Thud.* Everyone could hear his 'King Engine.'

Bang spoke for everyone and asked. "Genos-kun what's the meaning of this meeting? And where's Saitama-kun?"

The demon cyborg finally decided to explain them.

"My Sensei has been teleported to another world by a fourth dimensional entity called God. We tried to fight and defeat this threat, but it was not enough, God used an ability he had and erase everyone from existence. Only my Sensei remained and stranded against him. God teleported him into the fourth dimension. I managed to rewind time and save everyone, including the people and heroes inside this room. I traveled back at the scene who were Ready to fight. Him, me and Garou to protect Earth!" Genos stopped to take a few breaths.

"You saying that egghead is trapped in another world?!" Tatsumaki asked with a cocky expression and raised eyebrows.

"Yes, Terrible Tornado S Class hero Rank 2, We'll need you to come and aid us in our long journey, thus we'll find my Sensei and bring him back." Genos replied determined to her.

"Why would I care about that baldy?!" Silverfang joined the conversation "Tatsumaki, you're a part of the hero association, a hero right?" Bang asked her while he's touching his moustache.

"Hmph! Fine! I'll go save this pest!" She didn't want to admit it, Bang is right.

"Anyone else?!" The heroes thought about it, slowly each one of them stood from their sits and left the room. "I'm sorry Genos." King said with his fake serious face.

"I'm sorry love, I will miss my boyfriends here." Puri puri prisoner said and patted Genos' head.

Garou's gaze was on his old master "Hey... ...old geezer... You won't come with us?" Bang placed his hands on Garou's shoulders and exclaimed in a calm tone. "I'm entrusting you to bring Saitama back, Garou. My greatest student."

Garou' body shivered entirely hearing his master's wise response. "I will" Garou stated.

"Now what?! How we will get to that fourth dimension the Baldy is in?!" Tatsumaki floated towards Genos.

"With this. God gave it to me, cause I made a deal with him after I rewinded time." Genos took out from his pocket the teleportation stone and show it to Tatsumaki.

"God informed me about it, all we need to do is to smash it."

Garou snapped his fingers, taking Tornado's and Genos' gazes on him.

"Let's go then." He ordered to Genos.

"Here we-" All the S class heroes who where leaving saw someone ran passing them, they didn't got a good look but they saw the stranger having a blue cape behind him.

A man with a muscular build entered the room. He had spiky black hair and wear a blue superhero suit with a blue cape, his suit's front zipper was outlined with a fiery contour.

"I'll come with you!" The stranger said, taking a hero pose and placing his hands around his belly. He even had a huge smile on his face.

**"Bl-Blast?!"** Everyone except Blast who still had his hero pose shifted their gazes at the ESper. "Yo-You came back..." She whispered and landed on her feet.

"It's been a while doesn't it?" Blast questioned the ESper, Genos saluted the S class Rank 1 hero.

"It's an honor to meeting you in person, Blast." Blast shake hands with Genos and Garou while he reply to demon cyborg.

"Cut the flatteries, like you said, somebody needs rescue in another world."

Agoni and his men sweated and took a few steps back, the mighty Blast had finally returned, and he was about to leave again.

"Y-Yes, my master. His lost into another world!" Genos described the situation to the #1 hero, successfully taking his attention fully.

"That's just Great, use that little stone, so we can leave at once." Blast ordered Genos who nodded.

"Ho-how you knew about the entire conversation?" Garou asked surprised, making Blast to shift towards him and give a proper answer.

"I'm was spying you 2 from the start, and followed you all the way here. The situation is truly dire, you need my assistance."

"Of course we do!" Genos said and finished, he lifted his hand up. Ready to throw the stone on the ground.

"It's All in!" Blast stated. After that Genos throwed it and the floor shattered it! The ground underneath them opened, revealing a green Portal, it sucked them inside it. Genos, Tatsumaki, Garou and Blast.

Everyone had different thoughts.

'Master, I'm coming!' 'Thanks to baldy, I'm reunited with Blast.' 'I won't fail you, old geezer.' 'Let's see how tough is this new world!' Blast still had a smile planted on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys, just a quick information about the story. I will pass through some of the aot events like Erwin's judjement and Flegel gaining his company trust. I will focus more on the main characters of aot and opm like Saitama, Blast, Levi, Eren, etc. But that doesn't mean the events didn't happened. Anyways enjoy reading and have fun. **

_Chapter 15 (Heroic Entrance)_

After the relinquish of the makeshift king and the fall of the fake government

Hanje and Moblit came to inform Levi and his team with some awesome news.

"And there you have it. The coup d'etat was successful. Premier Zachary has control of the capital and administrative district. For the time being, the nobility hasn't rebelled." She explained while everyone had surrounded Levi to read the news paper.

"What about the Boss Reeves incident?" Armin asked, the Section Commander reply with a smirk.

"We got a confession that prove the changes unfounded. His son Flegel really pulled through big time."

With Flegel

Flegel pushed a middle age man against a wall, it's the man who create and edit the news paper.

"Don't you get it?!" Flegel didn't finished "The government doesn't give a shit about saving any of us! Face the truth now, because it'll be too late when you're dead!" Flegel replied to the man threateningly.

"That's right! If titans attack us again, there'll be nothing left this time! Not the company! Not our families! Let's print the truth before that happens!" A younger man with glasses stated to the old man, who now had widen eyes, they start printing news papers.

Back with Hanje and the others

"Just like it's written right there. It shows the charges were bogus, they abused their power, and that King Fritz was a total fake. All our actions were justified self-defense. In other words, we're free people now."

Hanje declared, making everyone to cheer and scream loud, excluding Levi who was reading the paper, they all cheered as one. "Woohoo!"

Levi answered to Hanje with a slightly amazement expression.

"Looks like the gamble paid off."

"Yeah. It wasn't just Erwin though. The lone choices of many managed to change the world." Hanje retorted and shook her irises left to see her short Friend taking a step next to her.

"And I managed to kill the three people you loaned me. I'm sorry." Levi apologized to her and resume the discussion. "The thing is, part of the interior Police, their leader, Eren and Historia are somewhere else. If we don't find them soon..." Hanje cut the Captain to inform them about that too.

"Saitama won't let anyone hurt them. Keep faith in our hero Levi. Plus I may have a clue about to where they are, including our bald comrade." She showed them a black book and finished the conversation by saying determined. "Let's get there and put an end to this battle."

As a result of Erwin's actions, it was declared that the current regime would be ousted. That announcement came immediately after the military gained control of the capital and administrative dinstrict. And took place upon the gallows constructed specifically for him. As for Saitama he's still with Eren and Historia, our hero doesn't feel threated, doesn't matter if he'll meet new enemies among the way to help humanity of this world, to get rid of the titans and the bad guys.

Night time

Hanje and Moblit joined forces and took off with Levi and his squad on a carriage, Jean and Moblit were lighting the way on their horses, with torches in theirs hands.

"Hanje. You might know where they are?" Mikasa asked and face Hanje.

"Yeah, I'll explain." Hanje remarked, clearing her throat, she begun.

"Erwin gave me this Scout investigation report regarding Lord Reiss' land. Most of it has to do with an incident five years ago that shook up the Reiss family." Armin's irises shifted to Hanje. "Five years ago?"

"Right. On the day Wall Maria was breached. The day we didn't had such allie as Saitama. I'll summarize the important bits from the beginning." Hanje replied and blink her eyes, she continued.

"As the lord of his territory, popular opinion of Rod Reiss wasn't all that bad. He had five children, and his eidest daughter Frieda was a down-to-earth girl, that even the peasants adored. But that night, five years ago, disaster struck. With the world hacing plunged into pure chaos, some bandits raided and set fire to the only chapel around. Unfortunately, that night, the entire Reiss family was there praying together." Hanje resumed the story of Reiss family.

"And so, the whole family, save for the head of the house, Rod Reiss... ...was massacred that night by the bandits. To top it off, this incident occured just a few days before Historia's mother was killed by the Interior Police. In other words, immediately after losing his family, Rod Reiss sought out Historia. There must be a reason he and his lackeys are after Historia." Hanje finished, making everyone taking in this information.

"The same bloodline?" Levi asked and continued with both of his arms crossed together. "Is there some secret to their blood?" Hanje shifted her head and exclaim towards him.

"I don't know for sure yet. But what really makes me curious is that parts of the chapel are completely wrecked. The chapel itself is stone. It would take tons of time and effort to destroy it. Bandits would take what they can and make a quick escape. Plus, the only one who saw those bandits was Rod Reiss himself. Soon after, he used his own fortune to rebuild the chapel. But why?" Everyone stare back to Hanje.

"If you think about it, it's actually stranger that there were no traces of titans. Even if I'm jumping to conclusions, something this suspicious deserves us checking it." She finished with her theory, Levi thought about it.

Eren opened his eyes slowly, after he saw a vision about Frieda, combing her hair slowly. Eren was shirtless and chained from both hands, he was kneeled on a tall edge.

The entire place was made with hardening titan skin, like Annie's ability that only Saitama could shatter at this point. The crystallized pillars seemed to hold the ceiling from above his head, the titan shifter thought with widen eyes while he was moving his head around.

'What the hell?!'

"Before the night is over, we'll have soldiers all over Reiss' land. I doubt he'll be waititng that long. Only Saitama might be able to save Eren from this point. If we or Saitama don't hurry and get there, Eren may end up being eaten. I just hoping our bald comrade is there to rescue him and Historia."Hanje exclaimed, Armin who was a little bit worried thought about it.

'If a titan eats a person who can change into a titan and thus inherits their power... if that's actually true... When and how did Eren become a titan, and who did he eat to gain his powers?'

Eren attempted to escape but the chains were preventing him. Even his ankles are chained and fastened on the crystal floor. 'Shit!' Eren cursed those chains and continued. 'If Saitama was here, he could rescue me and Historia!'

He shifted his head forward to only see Historia in a long white dress and Saitama with a piece of bread in his hand walking near him.

'Saitama? Historia?' The hero ate the last piece of bread and reply. "That's some tasty bread, oh Eren are you okay?" "Let me calm him down, Saitama." Historia's gaze shifted towards Eren. "Eren, you're awake? Just hang in there a while longer. Everything's fine." Saitama scratched his nose and asked her.

"Are you sure everything's fine? He might catch a cold, he doesn't even have a shirt on! let me help you." Saitama made a small jump and reached Eren with no effort. Historia's eyes widen in nervousness and ordered the hero. "Saitama, don't rush anything! I'll explain to you and Eren everything!" Saitama showed slightly disbelief in her words.

"Are you suuuure?" "Yes, Saitama. Trust me, now come down here." Saitama got confirmation from Historia, so he jump down again stepped back, right behind her and retort Historia with a bored expression.

"Okay, whatever you say, 'Queen.'" He tried to make a joke, but nobody laughed or even smiled, the hero didn't care either about his bad comedy, only the night was getting even more boring for him.

"Eren, Saitama, listen to me both of you. My father has been an ally to all of humanity within the Walls, for many years past and many years to come. We were clearly mistaken about him." Saitama lifted a finger and asked "I don't understand much but I'll try to." Historia shifted her head and gave a small smile towards Saitama.

"I'm talking about my father, who brought us here Saitama and it's true that he's been a problem for the Scouts, and his people did kill Pastor Nick... But he didn't have any other choice. Everything he's done, he had to do for the sake of humanity." Historia finished.

"Historia. Let me explain the rest to your **protector** and Eren." Rod took everyone's attention, Eren thought to himself.

'It's coming back to me... Yeah... The last thing I can remember is those three. How long has it been? Captain... Armin... What happened to the Scouts...' Eren's gaze turned towards the crystallic pillars before he thought once more with curiosity.

'What's up with these Walls, glowing like that...? I can't tell if it's day or night... No, hold on a second... Haven't I been to this place before?' Saitama, Historia and Rod reached Eren by using a staircase behind him.

"What's wrong? This is the first time you've come here. Though, it wouldn't be strange if you recognize it." Rod stated, while Eren was staring behind at them.

"No, I have never been to this place before. Also you can use a harder material to reconstruct this facility?" Saitama made Rod to shift his gaze and answer.

"I'm talking to Eren, of course you have never been here before, now please **protector** let the royal blood do the talking from now on." Saitama didn't get almost everything from this conversation. He could easily release Eren from these chains, but even Historia hold him not to do so.

'What does he mean by that?' The chained titan shifter thought in his mind, while Rod extended his arm with opened palm towards Eren's back.

"F-Father, explain to Saitama and Eren." Rod agreed "Yes, I intend to. However, there's something I want to try first, with Eren." His answer made Saitama to smack his forehead, the hero's face were completely bored now.

Him and Historia extended their hands, reaching Eren.

"If we do this, he may remember all on his own." Rod ended his words. Both him and Historia touched Eren's back, forcing him to remember the fight between his father and Frieda, also Eren remembered the night he ate his father.

Eren's gaze's completely empty "Did you remember? Your father's sin..." Rod exclaimed.

Historia had placed her hand on her head, she remembered her life as a child, Frieda were always with her.

She showed tears and took a step back. "What's wrong, Historia?" Rod retorted "Why? Why did I forget about that until now? I was never alone. That girl was always there for me. She gave me books... Taught me how to read and write... And was so kind to me... How could I forget about her?" Rod and Saitama faced her.

"You met Frieda?" Her father asked, Saitama gave his own question. "Can you explain me, what happened and who is that Freda?!" Saitama didn't care to know but this was the only way to avoid boredom.

"It's Frieda Saitama, and if it was a young girl with long, black hair the one Historia saw, it was most likely Frieda Reiss. She was Historia's half-sister." Historia and Saitama stare to him, Historia with widen and desperate eyes while Saitama with his neutral expression, Rod resumed.

"She must have been worried and came to check up on Historia's occasionally. If she was erasing her memories, it was all done to protect Historia Saitama, to protect you Historia."

He shifted his attention to his daughter. "Huh? Erasing my memories?" She asked worried "Yes, but touching your hand to him seems to have uncovered those memories again." Historia absolved from her worries and asked her father, Saitama next to her was picking his nose.

"Um, father? Where is Frieda at now? I'd like to see and thank her." Rod were gazing to Historia and her jumpsuit **protector **while she continued.

"If she wasn't there for me, I... I need to thank her for what she did for me then." Historia ended and waited her father's response.

"Frieda is no longer in this world. And I don't mean into another one like your **protector **was." Saitama shifted his shiny head to Rod, finally something interesting to chat with. "Oh? How you knew I came from another world?" Rod crossed his hands together.

"The rumors about you are true, you came from the sky. which means from another world, but Frieda is a totally different version of you." Rod stare back to Historia putting her in his hug and placing his hand on her head.

"Listen carefully too **protector.**" Rod said to Saitama, the Caped baldy agreed "Huh? Okay" Rod begun to explain the story of his family.

"At one time, I had five children. But my wife and all of my children, Frieda included, were killed five years ago by his father, Grisha Jaeger." Saitama kept listening to Rod while Eren remembered what Grisha did.

"Grisha was a person with the powers of the titans. I do not know who the man was, but... ...his goal was to steal the power the Reiss family possessed. This power Grisha sought to obtain... It was the power of the titans residing within Frieda. Frieda's titan was superior to all other titans. You could say her titan had unsurpassable power. However... She did not have the experience to properly wield it. Unable to unleash her true potential, she was eaten by Grisha and he stole the power. But that's not all... He then attacked my entire family. His rampage sought to eradicate the Reiss family."

Eren couldn't believe what his father had done, he only kept listening with wide open eyes. "He crushed the 14 years old Dirk and 12 years old Abel. He trampled over my wife and 10 years old Florian still clutched in her arms. Lastly, he took my eldest son, Ulklin, and squeezed the life out of him. Miraculously, I was the only one who made it away." Rod finished explaining about Frieda and his family to her and Saitama.

"Unbelievable... That's how she... Why would he do such a terrible thing?" No answer, suddenly they heared footsteps coming closer.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! What the hell are you guys blabbering about in here? I hope you know a buncha shit is going down outs-" Kenny stopped his phrase and place his hands on the handguns around his belt.

"You... ...at long last, we'll settle it." Kenny glaring daggers towards Saitama. "Who are you man? Did we met before? Saitama stated to Kenny with an innocent face.

"Kenny? What happened?" Kenny aimed at Saitama furiously.

"Firstly the Scouts started a coup d'etat and all the regiments changed sides. Everyone knows the king's a big fake, all the big shots ended up getting captured. And now I have the man my men told me about... right here... right front of me!"

"Oh? Ah... So you are Kenny! The boss of the dudes I crippled." Kenny shook his head and answered "Indeed I am bald devil, how about I demonstrate by planting a bullet in your thick skull, I truly want to know if my men were telling the truth about you being immune to bullets, and King is only matter of time till the Scouts show up here!" Rod jointed in the conversation.

"Kenny, lower down your weapons immediately! Saitama is Historia's **protector**, you won't spar with him. Instead leave us and take your anti-personnel control squad and defend the entrance. I believe I told you already that I need you and your crew to leave for the ceremony."

"Whoa, now, King. Did I make you mad?" No response from Rod "Sorry about that. But you can't be serious about that ma-" Rod said to Kenny with a serious expression.

"Kenny... My choice about him is right. I trust you that you will get along with Saitama too. Go."

"As you wish... King..." Kenny turned around and left the area who they were, cursing Rod from inside his mind, cause he didn't got a chance to fight Saitama. 'Tsk. That fucker is right there, and I can't even engage him, I know Rod manipulation on him worked, but I really want to test the bullets immunity theory.'

Meanwhile the opm heroes entered the aot world

A green portal cleaved the sky, unleashing the 4 heroes, Blast, Genos, Garou and Tatsumaki, their momentum's getting even faster.

"Hey Tatsumaki! We could use a hand!" Garou shouted to the ESper. "Hmph!" Tatsumaki obeyed, using her incredibly strong psychic ability to levitate Genos, Blast and Garou on the air. A green aura surrounded their bodies and stopped their speed tremendously.

"Deactivate it for me." Blast stated, making Tatsumaki and the others to turn their gazes on him immediately. "B-But Bla-" The #1 hero cut her off, shifting his spiky hair head towards her and saying. "You're not a kid anymore, don't act like one, I can handle myself." Tatsumaki's gaze turned serious while she disabled her power from Blast.

"See? All better." Blast were flying on his own. "You can fly?" Genos asked with awe.

"Fly and so many more, but now focus on rescuing your master." Genos nodded and thanks to Tatsumaki's psychic powers they following Blast.

"Hey? Are those down there people?" Garou asked.

"How the hell, I'm supposed to know? It's dark as fu-" Blast talk over Tatsumaki "Language!" Tatsumaki crossed her hands together and buffed her cheeks in frustration.

"Let's see if they know anything about Saitama, and I do hope they are not hostile or else..." Garou exclaimed and clenched his fists.

Levi and Mikasa had a talk on a carriage about the ackermanns' power. "Has there over been a moment where it's felt like power suddenly awakened inside you?" Levi asked.

"There has." Mikasa responded and finished.

"Who the hell are those?!" Jean shouted in utter shock, seeing and pointing at the S class heroes and Garou who were approaching from the sky above.

"What the..." Levi stated.

"Everyone! Prepare for battle!" He shouted, Mikasa and the rest of his squad pull out their blades.

Blast landed with his fist colliding to the ground, making it bend and shatter, revealing himself front of the scouts, his blue cape was waving heroically with the wind . "Hello strangers, We just want to ask about someone you might know."

"Like hell we'll trust an outsider like you! You appeared from the sky, like the baldy! Captain I'll handle him." Mikasa replied determined and launched herself against Blast.

"Mikasa wait! THEY CAME FROM THE SKY, AND THAT GUY'S WEARING CLOTHING EXACTLY LIK- GHHAH!" Armin was about to reply but a young man with sharp features, yellow eyes, and long silver hair that spikes upward in two large prongs, giving a feeling of a young wolf, launched a heavy kick on the blond's face, forcing him to fall from his horse.

The man had a lean muscular build. He wears a tight black, long sleeved shirt, loose fitting white martial arts pants, a yellow sash around his waist and tai chi slippers on his feet.

"Hey, hey! They are hostile!" Levi cursed the spiky white hair man, he shifting gazes between Armin and Mikasa.

"Damn it!" Levi stare on the sky to see a woman who had an adolescent face with emerald green eyes, and green hair that naturally curls up on the ends. She wears a form-fitting black dress with long sleeves, and four high-cut leg slits that show off her legs and low heeled black shoes. Tornado staring at him with a menacing expression.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Levi demanded to her, propelled himself and spin with his blades against Tatsumaki, but suddenly a glowing green aura levitate Levi and stopped his movements.

"What the hell?!" Tatsumaki float near and came face to face with Levi. "You're about to be REAL sorry for what you tried to do, you short noxious pest!" Tatsumaki slowly closed her palm and Levi was choking on his own, he thought 'What the actual fuck are those people!? My body doesn't listening to me!'

"You won't stop me from getting Eren back Bastard!" Mikasa shouted as she were ready to hit Blast. She missed miserably, the guy's so fast she didn't even see him dodging, he's right behind her.

"Heh you got spunk, you're quite amusing, but you better tell us what you know weaklings or else be destroyed, in the name of justice!" Sasha and Jean had no clue who they were going to assist first.

Genos landed next to Garou and placed his metal arm on Garou's chest. "Enough!" Blast and Tatsumaki heared him, the ESper didn't stop choking Levi though. "Hey Tatsumaki, put him down." Blast ordered and she did so. "Hmph!" She throw Levi on a tree like garbage.

Genos walk forward with Tatsumaki floating, Blast hero posing and Garou smirking behind him. "I'll explain who we are and why we're here."


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_ (Reunion)

Levi stoop up_,_ he was a little bit dizzy from the impact with the tree log_. _

"Whoever you people are! Don't have a clue of who WE are!" Levi shouted towards Genos.

Genos took a deep breath and begun to explain.

_"_You're absolutely right, we have no idea who you are, but we know why we came here. First let us apologize for our previous foolish behavior_,_ as heroes we don't hurt other people often, mostly monsters. Now let us introduce ourselfs."

The cyborg said, placing a hand on his chest with a determined face.

_"_We are all heroes, from where we came, heroes with classes and ranks exist, to saving the innocents and bringing peace to the world, I am Genos or you can call me by my hero title 'Demon Cyborg.' Next one is Garou or else the Hero Hunter, he was a villain at first but now he's helping us, the good guys."

Genos continued showing them the ESper.

"That is S class Rank 2 hero, Tatsumaki or by her hero title 'Terrible Tornado.' She defeats monsters and even humans with her psychic powers, if she has to."

Tatsumaki shifted her gaze towards the cyborg with an angrily mocking expression and shouted.

" 'That?!' I'm not an object! Hmph!" She stared away with crossed hands.

"And for last, this is the S class Rank 1 hero of our world, He is only known as-" He cut off Genos and proceeded to introduce himself.

"Call me, Blast. And I'm doing this hero job as a hobby, I actually do have a proper job to our world." The #1 hero said, having a huge smile planted on his face.

"Wait a minute..." Sasha touched her chin and resumed with a raised eyebrow. "You are my love's disciple?!" Potato girl asked, Genos had a curious expression but before he could ask anything Hanje butted in.

"You're Genos?! Holy..." Hanje's eyes widen from excitement. "OHHHH LEEEEVI! THEY MUST BE JUST LIKE SAITAMAAA! THIS GENOS HERE IS EXACTLY WHO SAITAMA TOLD US! WOOHOO!" Hanje screamed from happiness.

Armin standed back up with bruises on him face, and jointed the conversation. "I bet you 4 came to take Saitama back to your world?" Armin was clever, Genos answered him with a small nod.

"Well this ain't happening fellas. Saitama will help us to set humanity free from this extinction the titans caused to it." Levi declared. Staring at the heroes serious.

"Titans?" Genos shook his head curiously.

"Yes, you can say just like your master said to us. Titans are giant naked people who eat normal people like us and you, but they doesn't have reprocreating organs. And uum from your appearance Mr. Genos you doesn't look like human. What are you?" Armin asked the demon cyborg.

"I am half human, half robot, that's called 'Cyborg' with metal armor and weapons such as my incineration cannons." Hanje were writing everything in a small notebook she had.

"Hanje! We running out of time! If Saitama won't save Eren, we might not made it in time and he'll get eaten!" Levi shouted to her.

"Look, we clearly are in the same team, all of us! And Saitama is where we going!" Levi stated and waited Genos to answer.

"We don't know anything of the situation but I'll come to help! I want to assist my Sensei!" Genos replied determined.

"We'll explain everything to you 4 after we save a brat named Eren! Hanje take them back to Trost District, Erwin need to know! Mikasa! Jean! Everyone, let's move!"

"Time to show you a little bit of my speed, and what's your name? Excuse me I didn't ask before." Genos asked Levi.

"I am the Captain of this group and my name is Levi." He answered to Genos while him and Mikasa were on the carriage."

"Nice to meet you Captain Levi, I'm so glad we going straight to where my Sensei is." Genos declared and activated speed boost under his boots. Everyone excluding the opm characters were shocked and watching in pure awe.

"Accelerate." Genos was too fast for the carriage. So he slowed down to follow them, and get him to where Saitama is.

Hanje were left behind with Tatsumaki, Garou and Blast.

"OHHHH! THE EXPERIMENTS I HAVE TO TEST WITH YOU..." Hanje shouted with excitement and took off her glasses.

"But now it's not the time, come I'll explain you a little bit more about our cruel world. Hehehe" She smirked to them.

"Come, we going this way right?" Blast questioned Hanje "Yeah..."

"You don't need that horse, grab on." Blast gave his hand to Hanje and she ride on his back, all 3 of them including Garou thanks to Tatsumaki, flew back to find Erwin and the scouts, Hanje couldn't believe it, she was on a man's back and they were flying without ODM gears.

"Oi Mr. Genos, we're here." They made it to Reiss family's chapel. They searched and found a small hatch, that was leading right into the cristallic area.

"Alright, show us your power Mr. Genos, you can say 'bad guys' will try to prevent us from saving Eren and finding your master, they are all down there, lock and loaded. Show them who's boss, lastly kill if you have to." Levi ordered to Genos, who immediately nodded to him.

"Nobody will stop me from reuniting with Saitama Sensei!" Genos opened the hatch and begun running and scanning inside the room for foes. "I got you all!" He shouted.

Kenny's men and the female assassin wasn't able to understand what they were seeing nor how to fight such a fast opponent right now, they were blinking again and again.

"What IS THAT?!" One of them shouted. "Those bastards Scouts! Is this some sort of a new weapon?!" Another one screamed.

"Doesn't matter, take him or... IT TAKE IT DOWN!" The fight between Kenny's squad and Genos begun.

They were firing towards him, Genos is beyond their speed, every single shot was missing him. The demon cyborg knew it was time to attack. **"I****ncinerate" **the demon cyborg unleashed from his right palm massive fire blasts against Kenny's squad, four of them burned alive in their failed attempt to escape.

The female assassin cursed this new threat. 'Damn! Kenny must find out about this!' She retreated back to Kenny.

Levi and the rest of the squad came with their gears right behind Genos. "Nice work!" Levi stated to Genos. "Now that's what I call power." Connie gave a thumbs up towards Genos.

'I don't fully trust our news supernatural allies, but we'll learn more about them. With their unbelievable powers, we'll be able to save humanity from the titans once and for all." Levi thought with his calm expression.

Kenny's hidden behind a pillar, he saw the entire scene, the female assassin found and inform him about their new enemy, her face were covered by fear and despair.

"Captain, what we do?! That... THING! Killed 4 of us! And I'm sure we're next!" She rescripted to Kenny, making him to think, his eyes widen and responded.

"You moron! HOW THE SCOUTS HAD SUCH WEAPON AND WE DIDN'T SAW IT IN ACTION BEFORE!?" He screamed, making her to fall down and stare his furious expression.

"I-I don't kn-" He slapped her right cheek and stopped her from talking. "SHUT UP! Leave... We're done, save your life idiot." Kenny finished and walk back to Saitama, Eren, Rod and Historia.

"H-Hey?! Captain! Where are you going?! We gotta escape from that thing!" She said in desperation.

"Before I die, I wanna spar with someone..." He stated, while he reloaded his handguns and headed back to the ritual area.

Rod's gaze turned around to see Kenny, lowering himself down with his gear. "What the hell you doing here?! You should def-" Kenny shouted angry to Rod.

"The Scouts have a crazy fire blasting human weapon! We didn't even saw it coming! That thing is coming right for us! Our weapons are useless against that kind of enemy!"

Rod showed disbelief "I don't believe this, I trust you Kenny, you can handle that... Enemy." Rod exclaimed and shift his face towards Historia.

"Shut up! You using me all along!" Kenny placed his handgun on Rod's face, Historia grabbed Kenny's hand to aid her father.

"Huh? You're plain pitiful, Historia. Let me tell you something before that thing kill us all." Kenny push her off and caused her to lost balance, Saitama holded Historia the moment she was about to fall down.

"Are you okay?" The hero asked with a neutral expression. "Thanks, Saitama." Historia answered to him whilst both of them stare Kenny.

"You too listen, bald freak! This father of Historia wants to turn her into a monster and make her eat Eren." He stated, while he pointed chained Eren above their heads.

Historia shifted her glance to Saitama, blinking one of her eyes to him before she stand up again. The Caped hero took some seconds to think about it.

'Oh... She's up to something, I won't intervene till she say so.' Historia's gaze was angry towards Kenny.

"It's my duty! Yes... I'm going to eat Eren and bring my sister back. I'll inherit the world's history and exterminate with Saitama every last titan! That's my duty!"

'That must be it... she doesn't mean that... But I should stay close behind her.' Saitama thought whilst he were serious.

"Hey, hey Historia!" Kenny placed Rod down and resumed "Have you forgotten everything this guy has done to you?" Kenny put his khife into Rod's mouth "The only thing he cares about is the blood inside you. He doesn't wanna become a titan himself! He's just trash that forc-" Saitama grabbed Kenny's wrist and holded tighty.

"GHHH! You... Again!" Kenny felt the same enormous pressure like Mikasa, he let go of his khife and Rod, he's now face to face with serious Saitama.

"I've been waiting for... ...our battle!" Kenny shouted, Rod crawled near Historia and stated to Kenny.

"Kenny. You've served well up until now. You're free now. Go find another purpose in life... and live out your years."

Kenny's eyes were determined, the pain from Saitama's iron grip wasn't enough to prevent him from answering. "Not... Before I kill... This MAN!" Kenny shot Saitama directly in his face, making him to stand back and let go of him hand.

"Teh, teh, teh, teh. You got me nice freak!" Kenny glared daggers to Saitama, but he got shocked by seeing the bullets immunity theory was right.

"Like he said, go live your years and quit being a villain or as a hero I'll have to defeat you." Saitama exclaimed towards Kenny, he didn't listen though.

"Like hell I'll listen to you! Why you doesn't quit as a hero then eh?!" Kenny asked Saitama, making him to turn into a neutral expression. "It's a hobby." The hero replied back.

"A hobby... I can't blame ya! I had a hobby too, I'm was slaughtering members of the Military Police back in my youngers days, but enough talking!" He stared to Historia and reply with a relaxed tone.

"Go ahead and turn into a titan. I won't interfere anymore. I got my final battle right front of me." He aimed Saitama and shouted.

"IT'S ON!" Kenny run towards Saitama and fired his guns, the Caped baldy dodged every single bullet with no effort at all. "Amazing! You freak are actually WAY much faster than this shortie Levi! YAHOO!" Kenny unloaded his empty magazines and picked up the khife from the ground.

"Let's go! Melee fight, Fists versus khife!" Saitama yawned with boredom. "Awwwww! You're boring me, I will rescue Eren now."

Kenny attempted to stab Saitama's chest with his tiny khife, but the hero's chest shattered it to pieces, this made Kenny stare with widen eyes front of Saitama.

"How is that poss-" Saitama half-normal punched Kenny and sended him on a crystallic pillar, fatally injuring him. Kenny cough out blood, and retreated from the ritual area. "Ghh... ...You got me good, Da-Dammit!"

Saitama took a glance to Historia, she was ready to inject herself with the serum. "To create this world... To govern its very foundation... To be an omnipotent being is to be what my brother became." Rod rescripted to Historia, Saitama was hearing Rod talking to Historia about his father, and his brother but didn't had his fully attention on them because he were 'fighting' Kenny.

"Do you know what we call that? God." Rod said with awe in his voice. Saitama smacked his forehead and jointed in their conversation.

"God? Really? If you think that titan power is making someone a 'God', then call him/her here I wanna have a round, maybe that titan God will be a challenge, buuuut I highly doubt it will."

"You're wrong **protector**, what we call that... is truly God. And even you can't defeat it! And my duty is to bring God back to our world and offer them my prayers. I'm praying, Historia. For God to lead and guide humanity!" Rod said and finished.

Historia remembered what Ymir told her about to live a life she's proud of. She throwed the serum on the floor, making it shatter to pieces and the liquid to spread over the floor, Rod screamed in fear and anger. "HUUUUUH! Historia!" She grabbed his chest and throwed him from the other side.

"God, my ass! You're just giving yourself an out and manipulating other people! I've had it! I won't let you kill me! Saitama!" Saitama glanced to her "Oh?"

"Help me release Eren from those chains!, She lifted a black bag from the floor while Saitama jump right front of Eren, taking out the metal piece that was preventing Eren from talking.

"What are you two doing?! Historia! Saitama!" Saitama ripped off one of the chains and Eren's right hand was free.

"Hey, stop it! If I go on living, everyone will keep suffering! Hurry up and eat me Historia! I can't take living like this!" Eren cryed for no reason. Saitama broke the chains from Eren's left hand too with ease.

"Dude! Shut the fuck up! We're rescuing you!" The hero stated and angry Historia followed Saitama's words. "Exactly! Shut up, Idiot! Just shut up, Saitama is right! Crybaby!" She shouted whilst Saitama turned to ashes the chains from Eren's feet.

"Exterminate the titans?! Who the hell wants to do that bullshit?! I'm starting to hate humanity! Humanity has already a god named Saitama! I'm humanity's biggest enemy! Got it?! I'm the worst girl who ever lived!" Historia was determined, her words didn't affected Saitama at all, he was with her from the start.

"Got the last one." Saitama with his boredom expression exclaimed to Historia. "Good Job, Saitama, now Eren, you escape from here. I'll destroy everything else!" Rod was wriggling on the floor and came close to the serum.

Genos landed inside the room with both of his legs ignited, he turned them off when he entered.

"SENSEI!" The cyborg screamed in relieve from reuniting with his master, not even different dimensions can't stop Genos from finding his master.

Levi and the others came in right after Genos did. "Levi placed his hand on Genos' shoulder.

"Excellent work, we'll discuss about you and the other 'Heroes' when we reach safely inside the Walls." Levi stated and run to Historia, Saitama and Eren. The rest of the squad followed him.

"Ge-Genos?!" Saitama replied with considerably widen eyes "How did you find me man?" The hero asked his disciple.

"Long story, but I brought company with me, Tatsumaki, Garou and Blast came in this new world with me Sensei!" Genos informed his sensei and saluted him.

"Blast? Who's Blast?" Saitama questioned Genos but Jean cut off their conversation and shouted with a frightened expression.

"What the hell is that man doing?!" He pointed Rod who had placed his face on the serum liquid.

"Father... Uri... Frieda... Wait for me... ...Now." He licked the liquid, his eyes and mouth start glowing and orange lightings forced him transforming into the largest titan.

"Sensei?! What is that thing?!" Genos asked nervously. "A titan, Genos." Saitama said with shadows covering his eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter_ 17 (Burst)_

Erwin saw Hanje waving at him whilst she was flying on Blast's back. 2 more flying people were with them. "Commander Erwin! Are you seeing this?!" A scout said while Erwin's gaze was on the newcomers.

"Unbelievable..." Erwin whispered, they landed front of their horses. Garou took a glance at their surroundings and mumbled. "I'm seeing a giant Wall at the horizon."

"Yioooo, Erwin! You saw me?! I could fly with no 3D maneuver gear, hehehe!" Hanje replied to Erwin whilst he plowed to ask the newcomers about their powers.

"If my eyes doesn't deceive me, I'm staring at abnormal people." He said but that grabbed the ESper's bad attitude and shouted momentarily towards Erwin. "ABNORMAL?! Are you stupid?! You are just too weak!"

Blast interfere against Tatsumaki "Tornado of Terror, let me do the explaining." He said calmly "Hmph!" She shifted her face away.

"We are heroes, and we com-" Hanje cut off Blast and screamed to Erwin and the scouts behind him.

"THEY COMING FROM ANOTHER WORLD, THEY CAME TO TAKE SAITAMA BACK, BUT I'M ASSUMING THEY WILL STAY TO HELP US DEFEAT ALL THE TITANS JUST LIKE SAITAMA!" Erwin's eyes widen in surprise while he holding his chin.

"So, let me get this straight." Erwin rescripted and continued "You 3 are like Saitama, with superpowers humanity hadn't seen before right?" The Commander's attention was on Blast since he was looking like the leader.

"Yes, we are heroes just like I'm was about to say, we destroy monsters and protect humanity when it truly is in danger. When the situation is dire and no hope has left, we as heroes arrive to save the innocent ones." Blast retorted, however Erwin wasn't convinced about their potentials.

"We have another member with us, However he left with some other people on a carriage and headed to save a... brat? Yeah the short man said a brat named Eren." The young 'wolf' exclaimed to Erwin.

"Can you demonstrate to us a little bit of your powers?" Erwin asked and blinked "Hmph! Watch this weakling!" Tatsumaki extended her hands and the green aura around her body glowed even more.

"Child's play." She said and used her psychic power, hundred trees float with the green aura covering them. The ESper opened wider her palms and send the called army of trees hundreds of meters away.

Scouts had all an expression of awe, even Erwin had wide open eyes from the amazing display. "What about you?" The next one he ask was Garou.

"Check me out!" Garou cracked his fists and took a martial arts stance, he launched himself on a tree and shouted whilst blue aura covered his hands. **"G****od Slayer Instant Attack" **He turned the tree into thousands of small pieces, with only his hands.

One of the scouts bowed towards them and reply with frightened expression. "They are Gods..."

"A-And you?" Erwin kept the best one for last, it was Blast.

Meanwhile In the ritual area

"Sensei! You know those people?!" Genos asked loud cause of Rod's transformation. "YEEEAH! They are my group now!" Saitama stated back to his disciple.

"The ceiling is falling! The entire place will collapse!" Levi shouted to everyone, Eren start crying and blaming himself.

"Everyone... I'm sorry! I've been nothing but useless... Ever since the very beginning, I was never the hope of humanity, Saitama is that hope humanity has..." He said crying and his gaze remarked a small bottle of the same liquid that turn humans into titans. "Armor?" Eren mumbled whilst Jean reply.

"What's this? Think you're some tragic hero? When have you ever accomplished anything by your strength alone?" Jean let Connie and Sasha speak to Eren after him.

Connie smirk to Eren with a mocking expression. "What a weakling, We've been through much worse than this. But now we have Saitama with us! We won't die here!" Sasha hugged Saitama and shouted. "Save us, my hero!" Saitama patted her head and took a glance on Rod who was a red mass of titan meat, the ceiling was about to fall.

"Sensei, I can take them out of here!" Genos retorted back, Saitama let go of Sasha gently and answered. "Genos, I can handle this, just protect them alright?" His cyborg disciple nodded.

"It's useless, Saitama. We can't escape." Eren exclaimed to Saitama with still fingertips falling from his eyes. "You can't be serious." Saitama stated to Eren and walk forward near the giant titan. Eren gritted his teeth, he grab the small liquid bottle and run pass Saitama, who was a litte bit confused. "Eren!" Mikasa shouted to him.

'I'm sorry... Saitama, just this once... I want you to let me.. Let me believe in myself!' Eren smashed the bottle in his mouth and transformed, he successfully used the titan hardening ability to protect everyone, Including Genos and Saitama. Even though these 2 doesn't need protection. "Everyone! Get underneath Eren! You too!" Levi pointed Saitama and Genos.

Rod burst out of the ground like a giant snail, his legs and arms were very small to support his weight so his face was on the ground. The Scouts and the heroes saw the biggest titan appearing and crawling on the surface.

"What the hell is that?! If it's that big this far away... It's gotta be twice as big as the Colossal titan. The Wall won't stand a chance... Commander?" A scout next to Erwin asked.

"Advan-" Blast cut him off and declare momentarily "Let me demonstrate to you what I'm capable off. Tatsumaki I don't need assistance, It will take a minute" He flew off after Rod whilst leave Erwin and the Scouts watch with awe.

Blast float near Rod and clenched his hand into a fist. "What a hideous creature..." Suddenly his fist ignited blue fire, Blast launched himself and penetrated the entire body of the giant titan.

Everyone from the scouts had wide open mouths and emotionless eyes. Blast returned and took a hero pose with his smile front of everyone. "Commander... They are... ...Gods..." A Scout mumbled and dropped his torch.

"WA HOO! WOE TO OUR ENEMIES WITH YOU GUYS AROUND!" Hanje shouted while she hugged Blast "Whoa! Calm down now, that wasn't even a workout, my propel job in our world is way tougher than that." Blast exclaimed with his fist fire fading away.

"You must come in Wall Sina! The people need to know Gods like you exist!" A Scout next to them retorted. "B-but what if they betray us and kill us all?!" Another Scout member said and showed fear befalling him.

"We told you, we are heroes. Heroes doesn't kill innocents, they saving them!" Blast gave courage to the poor man. While Hanje came close to him and took his attention with a wink.

Blast let Hanje ride on his back once more and flew to the Wall, having her giving them directions.

With Saitama, Genos and the others

"That's what I call hardening. Even after cutting you away, the titan hasn't disappeared. Pretty impressive, yeah?" Captain asked Eren.

"That bottle... Oh, yeah! Right before I turned into a titan, I drank that "Armor" bottle..." Eren exclaimed to them, making Levi to walk near him.

"Yeah... You couldn't do it at all before now, but you used the hardening power. And saved all of us. However, I bet these two wouldn't died from that."

Levi extended his arm to show Saitama and Genos, who had Sasha and Connie around them. Sasha was teasing Saitama by placing her cheek on his own, and Genos had Connie asking him questions about their world.

"Now that you can use the hardening ability, Eren. It's possible for us to plug that hole in Wall Maria now. It's going to be way much easier with Saitama and the previous guys we saw earlier." Levi kneeled and stated to Eren, making him to ask. "Other... guys?"

"Yeah, we've encountered 4 individuals who came from the sky, just like Saitama. The one of them is here. And I remember your name, Genos right?"

Levi took a glance to Genos with his calm expression. "Indeed, and as my Sensei told me. You all are his group?" Genos questioned the short Captain and got confirmation from Levi's nod.

"Let's go, we're going after that big-ass titan." Everyone got out of the Reiss crystallic area that it was now only debris and dust.

They saw the giant Rod titan some hundred of meters away completely shredded. His body was vaporizing, they got shocked even Levi, only Saitama and Genos wasn't surprised.

"I'm hungry and I need sleep. Can we go eat now?" Saitama asked and his trusty disciple followed him.

"Oi, you did that somehow?" Levi asked Genos "I'm afraid not, from the looks of it, it must be Blast's doing. "The guy with the blue cape eh?" The short Captain questioned the cyborg again "Yes, that's correct."

"Le'ts head back! Hanje should have reached Erwin with the others by now." Everyone nodded and followed Levi, Saitama and Genos were matching their allies' speed with ease by just running.

"Commander Erwin! It's Squad Levi! Eren, Historia and Saitama are with them! They succeeded!"

Erwin's eyes widen from relieveness "Those are excellent news!" Erwin headed with his horse towards Levi's squad.

"Everyone all right?" Erwin stopped next to Eren who was on a wagon. "Yeah, Where's Hanje with the other supernatural people?" Levi stated a question to Erwin.

"After one of these unknown heroes destroyed with unimaginable power the massive titan, she headed back to the Wall with them. But what was that titan?"

Erwin's gaze shifted to Levi "Rod Reiss, he turned into that titan, who's now a filthy giant corpse." Levi rescripted to Erwin, the Commander turned around and order them.

"Return to Wall Sina." "What we gonna do with them?" Levi asked Erwin with particular interest.

"We will gather all 5 of them to Stohess District, humanity must know their supernatural saviors." The Commander stated with a determined face.

Stohess District-Crowded Market Square

They all had reached back in Wall Sina successfully, "Please gather your squad in the market square center. Erwin's anouncement will commence."

A scout stated to Levi "All right." Genos had some questions for his Sensei though. "Saitama Sensei, I have so many questions to ask you." Saitama picked his nose and reply with a neutral expression.

"No dude, keep it to 1 question with 20 words or less! Will you?" Genos nodded and asked "Since when you had a girlfriend? Sensei."

Saitama took a glance to Levi who were talking to Historia, the Caped baldy answered towards his disciple.

"It's the first time I did something with a girl, so I didn't felt much, but I want to keep her happy."

Genos equipped his small notebook and write everything. "And her name?" He asked his master "Oh... It's Sasha." Saitama declared to Genos.

"Oi, Saitama and his disciple, come here. You need to hear this too." Levi said towards them with a serious expression planted on his face, and then he shifted to Historia.

"Erwin's orders. When he will announce these 'heroes' to the people, since you're the true successor to the throne... ...become the Queen. With Saitama being your **protector.**"

Everyone got surpriced by hearing those words, Sasha asked Levi with slightly disbelief. "Q-Queen?! Historia?!" Levi resumed his point towards Historia.

"The coup d'etat was successful, but the people won't follow a regiment sitting at the top. What we need is a story to spread. That a true heir retook the crown from the fake."

"I..." Historia mumbled, Connie and Jean tried to assist her. "Um, Captain? I'm sure you heard what Historia said earlier, but... Well...uh. By leaving her father, she finally broke free from that burden, I guess you could say... And yet, again..."

Levi cut Connie off and ask "What? If you have something to say, say it."

Jean spoke next "I-In other words... Connie's trying to say... Historia broke free from the Reiss family and has finally found herself. And now you're forcing her into another role? Isn't that...? Isn't that... not fair for her?" Historia's tone went serious and said.

"All right. My next duty is to be Queen, with Saitama being my **protector** right? Understood." Armin mumbled to her "Historia..." She turn her gaze towards Levi.

"Thanks for your concern. But whether or not it's forced on me is up to me to decide, I think." She stared Saitama with a determined face.

"However... Saitama, do you agree with this?" Historia asked the Caped hero. "My hero hobby is to defeat monsters, bad guys and protecting people, so I really don't mind at all."

Historia, Eren and Saitama followed Erwin

Everyone was gathered to hear Erwin's announcement, on a high platform was Erwin. Behind him the S class heroes, including Garou, Saitama, Eren and Historia could be seen.

"Listen, people of the Walls! Humanity has been living an extinction caused by the titans for many years! But from tonight the tables have turned! Humanity has finally found it's fate to believe in freedom! These HEROES! Behind me are the ones that brings sunbeams of hope to humanity! With their unbelievable capabilities they'll secure a better tommorow for everyone inside these Walls! They came from the sky, like god sends them to aid us! They possess powers we cannot possibly imagine!"

Erwin was holding Hanje's notebook, she were asking the newcomers about their names, powers and wrote everything.

"We have Eren Yeager, he can turn into a titan as you all know him, with his power we'll be able to uncover the mystery of the titans inside Wall Maria. Next one is Garou, cause of his sharp shape and his crazy strength we gave him the title 'Killer Wolf'"

The citizens were talking to each other and staring with awe whilst Garou shredded a piece of metal front of the crowd.

"We have a woman, powerful enough to turn titans into ashes, without the need of an ODM gear, she can fly and destroy enemies in distance or close combat! It's called psychic powers, as you can see the woman who possesses that ability is right behind me, her name is Tatsumaki!"

Erwin extended his hand and saluted the ESper, Tatsumaki were floating and smirked with her egoistical expression on.

"Hmph! I can handle those titans all by myself! And call me Terrible Tornado!" She made the entire platform to levitate with only 1 finger without breaking a sweat, she put it down again so Erwin could continue the introduction.

"As you have witnessed with your own eyes! Their powers are no fake!" Erwin was gaining the crowd's trust even more, he resumed.

"The first hero humanity met and still has next to Eren is Saitama! He's speed is beyond the ODM gear's, he's able to punch with his bare hands titans into oblivion."

Saitama scratched his head in boredom, the citizens were having happy and relieved expressions.

"This young man here, named Genos! He's not fully human, he has other materials in his body combined with human parts, materials that our technology is lacking from." Erwin continued.

"However, he has the power to manipulate fire from his hands, his speed is also faster than the ODM gear."

Genos walk forward on the platform and said. "People, as long we heroes are here! We will help you reclaim your freedom!" Erwin placed his hand on Genos' shoulder and resumed.

"The last hero who defends humanity. Is that muscular average man, named **Blast**. His first encounter with a titan bigger than the Colossal was nothing against his power! We doesn't know his fully potential yet, because Blast informed to us that he doesn't even trying!"

Everyone was being thankful to the heroes. Erwin proceeded to introduce them the new Queen.

"Now people I want you to meet someone else too, the one that will be the guide and the leader, as the possessor of the true royal blood!"

Erwin stand back and let Historia speak to the countless crowd.

"I am... I am Historia Reiss. The true ruler of the Walls. And that is my **protector!**" Historia took a glimpse to Saitama next to her.

With Kenny and Levi

Kenny was gravely injured by Saitama's punch, he lost a huge amount of blood, Kenny rest under a tree and had some flashbacks. Suddenly Levi and another random Scout appeared front of him.

"Kenny." Kenny shook his gaze slowly to Levi. "Oh, gee... It's you?" Kenny coughed out blood "Your comrades Genos fought, they all ended up getting burned alive from him or getting crushed. Are you the only survivor?"

Levi stated and asked Kenny "Seems that way." "Report back. I'm fine here alone." Levi ordered the Scout "Understood." He left.

"With that wound and blood loss... ...there's no helping you now." Levi exclaimed towards Kenny "Yeah? I wonder..." Kenny put out of his pocket a small case with a titan serum inside it, Levi's jaw opened moderately surprised.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter_ 18 (Enthronement)_

"With that wound and blood loss... ...there's no helping you now." Levi said towards Kenny "Yeah? I wonder..." He showed the injection with the titan serum to Levi and reply.

"I swiped this little one right out of Rod's bag. Seems if I inject this... I'll turn into a titan. One of those dumb titans... unfortunately. For a while... it should extend my... ...life."

Kenny resumed with a question towards Levi. "Hey... ...Levi. What was that thing you used against us back then?" Levi stare Kenny with slightly pity and responded.

"He's a 'hero' as he told us. His name is Genos, he got powers not even titans can't surpass." Kenny smirked and said back.

"Funny... ...I never believed such person exist, such as that Sa-Saitama who crippled me to death with one punch..." Levi exclaim and ask Kenny whilst the sun beams was hitting on them.

"You've had the time and strength to inject yourself. Why haven't you?"

"Yeah... I wonder... If I don't inject it right... ...I might end up like he did... ...all messed up." Levi didn't believe that answer much and retort to Kenny.

"I know you're not sitting here waiting to die. Don't you have a better excuse?" He asked "I... don't wanna die... ...and wanted power. But... I see... I think I understand why he did it, after all this time..." Levi mumble confused "Huh?" Kenny laughed a bit and continued.

"Everyone I've met... was all the same. Drinking... Women... Worshiping God, even... Family... The King... Dreams... Children... Power... Everyone had to be drunk on somethin' to keep pushing on... Everyone... was a slave to somethin' Even him..."

Kenny remembered Uri and coughed blood. "A-And what are you and that... ...Saitama? Heroes?!" Kenny ask Levi half dead.

Levi holded Kenny's shoulders and asked kneeled. "Kenny. Tell me everything you know! Why doesn't the first King want humanity to survive?!"

"Beats me... But... we Ackermanns... ...opposed him... for that reason." Kenny split some blood on Levi's right cheek on accident but Levi didn't care and replied.

"My last name seems to be Ackermann, too. You... What were you to my mother?" Kenny smirked "Heh, you idiot. Just her brother."

Levi remembered the day Kenny left him behind. "That day... why? Why did you leave me?"

Kenny was trying harder to make the words leave his mouth.

"Because... ...I'm not meant to be... ...someone's father..." He placed the small box with the injection inside it on Levi's chest.

"Kenny..." Levi whispered in surprise to see his uncle dead front of him.

2 Hours Later. Historia's Enthronation

Darius Zackly placed the crown on Historia's head while they were on the platform, she had beautiful shiny blonde short hair, with some curves shape around them, a big red cape deserved for a right Queen as her majesty.

Behind her were all the regiment Commanders, the heroes and right next to her side the one and only, her protector Saitama, everyone was clapping and cheering for their new Queen.

"She is a real Queen! You see those behind her?! Those powerful immortals are under her command!"

Another citizen replied excited "You mean the heroes?! Totally! They will obey and listen to the Queen as she leads humanity out of this living hell!"

"Her father ruled as King from the shadows, but she ended his tyranny!"

Flegel next to Hanje shouted. "She's our true ruler of the Walls!" Everyone shouted "Queen Historia!" Historia placed her right hand on her heart and did the iconic symbol.

'She did became a Queen and now I'm her babysitter? Great! Oh... hold on! I can get enough money for my rent back to my world! Yios! I got this!' Saitama thought inside his mind.

After the enthronation

Mikasa whispered to Historia about something. "Now that you're a Queen punch him for me." Eren heared it and inform it to the others.

"Hold on... You're seriously doing it, Historia?" Historia hair's long and wore the white coat again, she were walking to a hallway with Jean, Sasha, Armin, Connie, Eren, Saitama, Mikasa and Genos next to her.

Sasha was holding hands with Saitama secretly from the others, Genos saw it but he gave a small smile and thought to his mind. 'Sensei... I'm so happy your emotions finally waking up... slowly but it's working!'

"Yeah, I am." The Queen said "Mikasa was just joking about it! Right, Mikasa?" Eren replied and shook his head to Mikasa.

"After you smack him, tell him this... 'I dare you to hit me back.'" Mikasa still had it with Levi from what he did to Eren back to the court, when they were considering what to do with him, way before Saitama come to their world.

"Damn you...!" Eren stare Historia again and stated "If it's not a real grudge, just forget it."

Historia told to Eren with a serious expression. "If I can't do this, how can I call myself Queen? And I have nothing to be afraid of cause I have my **protector **right here."

"Hell yeah, Historia. That's the spirit!" They saw Levi with his hand in his pockets.

Historia's expression turned into a frustrated one and battle cried, she run and punched Levi's coat. He didn't felt anything though.

"Whoa!" Everyone excluding Saitama, Genos and Mikasa shouted in fear.

"How'd you like that?! I'm the Queen! If you got a problem-" Levi cut her off with a small giggle.

"Thank you... all of you." Historia giggled back and said "How about I let my **protector **punch you like I did?!"

Levi's expression turned into a nervous one by seeing Saitama behind her waving at him.

"Heh... I'm beated. I'll pass but, Thanks again... all of you. And Saitama." He grabbed the hero's attention.

"Oh? Yeah?" "We have gathered the other heroes outside where Annie's crystal is placed by Hanje's men, it's time for the experiment Hanje wanted so bad." The Captain answered.

Meanwhile Somewhere

The Armored titan was defeated, Bertholdt run and screamed. "Reiner!" He pull Reiner out of his nape and stared the Beast titan who had kneeled front of them.

"I won. Saving Annie come later. Retrieving the Coordinate is our priority, as it should be." The mysterious man came out of the Beast titan's nape.

"If we just wait here, it'll come to us." He cleared his glasses and revealed himself.

It was a middle age man, with blond bear and hair, he was shirtless and wore long black boots and dark green pants.

"What about that hero named Saitama! He's the most dangerous and powerful enemy we'll have to face!" Bertholdt shouted to him.

"If what you told me about him is true we got to brainwash that Saitama, so he can join us. If that doesn't work... I'll have to turn him into a titan for the rest of his life. He's a bug that I'll squeeze under my boots, problem solved... Huh..." The blond man exhaled in relieve.

The Scouts builded a makeshift weapon named 'Executioner from Hell' it's an semi-automatic titan extermination weapon constructed in part by Eren Jeager's hardening ability and the Wall.

It can safely fell and eliminate titans compared to previous methods. The heroes could easily eliminate the incoming titans but each one have different duties inside or outside of Wall Sina.

Everyone was gathered in a flat open area of Stohess District. Including Tatsumaki, Hanje wanted to see if Saitama can smash Annie's crystal and get her out of there.

While they waiting for the others to arrive Mikasa was having a huge flashback of memories about her childhood and Eren. When he saved her at the first time he became a titan.

Her hair waving with the wind peacefully while both of her black irises was on Eren.

'I know Eren will get back Wall Maria, and kill every last titan. With the help of those freaking 'heroes' or not he will do it. And then, he will see the ocean one day. But even then, I know I won't be able to stop his fate. And I... No, no one can't stop it. Even the baldy with his immense strength. That's okay. I want to be by his side, no matter where he goes. That's my only wish.'

Eren shifted his gaze and faced her. "Hey, Eren..." Mikasa said to Eren with a cute tone.

Saitama arrived with Genos right behind him, they were following Levi and the Queen from the start since Saitama was the Queen's protector.

"Hey, Genos. Where is the other hero and the old dude's disciple?" Saitama asked with his blank expression.

"Blast and Garou has been ordered to defend the people inside the Walls, the order came from Queen Historia herself, only you, me and Terrible Tornado will participating in missions outside of the Walls against those titan monsters they informed us about, but Sensei we have faced way much worst." Genos explained honestly.

"Plus, this world's technology is poor compared to ours Sensei, they doesn't even have electricity, only candles and torches but that doesn't concern me."

Levi stand with Hanje front of the crystal, everyone was staring Annie inside it, she was giving a look of a dead body.

"Didn't that short dude said that every hero is here?" Saitama questioned his disciple.

"Sensei, I'm guessing you talking about Captain Levi and yes about Garou and Blast like I told you the Queen changed the plans." Genos finished and stare the crystal.

"Annie, let's see if your crystal can take this!" Eren stated nervously while Mikasa and Armin were standing right next to him.

Sasha came closer to Saitama and kissed his left cheek. "Hi, Sasha..." The hero said towards her.

"Hey! Lovebirds! Enough! Saitama come here, the experiment will now commence." Levi declared to Saitama who had placed his arm around Sasha's back.

"Okay... Okay... just after that I'll go eat." Saitama let go of potato girl and proceeded towards the crystal.

"Whoa! It's a body in there!" The hero replied considerably surpriced and ask Levi. "She must be really hungry right?"

Levi smacked his forehead but took a serious expression again cause the Queen was presence.

"Just get her out of there, and we'll handle the rest." The Captain retorted whilst he pointed the crystal.

"Let's go Saitamaaaa! Punch the living shit out of this!" Hanje shouted excited with blushed cheeks.

"Okay... There goes..." Saitama normal punched the crystal, nothing happened but after 10 seconds they all heared cracking sounds coming from it.

The crystal shattered entirely and broke into thousands of pieces! Annie fell onto the ground and coughed heavily.

"Annie..." Armin mumbled to Annie while her senses were coming back to her, she stared and saw people she had never encountered before.

A green hair and emerald eyes floating chick, a not human looking man with metal arms and a weird yellow jumpsuit Caped baldy.

"Well... Well... I hope you had a nice sleep, cause now you gonna live in a world of pain." Levi grabbed Annie from her hair and lift her up, making her grit her teeth and endure the pain.

"Speak up, bitch!" He kicked her stomach so hard she coughed harder and louder. "Ho-H... ...How?!"

That was the first word it came out of her mouth, Levi showed a cocky smirk and pointed Saitama with his thumb behind him. "He's responsible for your so unbreakable crystal prison."

Annie glared daggers towards Saitama, the hero scratched his armpits in exchange. "Why you're so mad at me? You don't even kno-" Annie cut him off and screamed in anger and hatred.

"HOW YOU BROKE MY HARDENING SKIN?!" Saitama drop a sweat of confusion, everyone around approached Annie but Levi demanded them to stay away.

"Oi, Stay back. She will go to a prison cell. Me and Hanje will interrogate her, we must find out for who she, Reiner and Bertholdt are working for."

Annie gave to Captain a shocked expression. "How you know about Reiner and Bertholdt you bastards?!" Levi punched her face and said with a mocking tone.

"Long story, but with some immortals on our side, your comrades doesn't stand a chance, they will get one punched just like your precious crystal got. Take her away!"

He ordered some random Scouts "Yes! Sir!" They shouted in union.

Jean hissed a bit cause of the fact Captain didn't let them speak with Annie.

"Dammit. I hope when the interrogation is over he will let us go have a chat with her!"

He replied determined towards his allies (Saitama, Sasha, Genos, Eren, Mikasa, Connie, Armin and Queen Historia.)

"Hey, Saitama." Historia spoke to the hero "Yeah? Histo- Queen." He responded to her with a neutral expression.

"Let's go to the farm shall we?" Since Saitama was her protector he couldn't deny her desires. "Okay, but first let me fill my stomach please?"

Historia nodded with a small nod. Genos walk to his Sensei and asked.

"Sensei, Can I come with you?" Saitama gave a negative answer to the cyborg. "Nah, go with the others and wait for me at the farm." Saitama stated to his disciple "As you wish, Sensei!"

Genos left with Eren, Mikasa and the others.

Historia left with them too and headed towards the farm whilst Saitama was left behind, Sasha found the opportunity and came close enough to whisper into his ear before she leave for the farm.

"My womb is... Craving for you...!" Saitama suddenly stopped and shifted his gaze to face Sasha.

She had bright red cheeks and a cute smile towards him. The Caped hero's gaze turned serious and placed his hands around her.

"I don't know if that's satisfying you but I told you I'll try my best to make you happy." Saitama kissed her gently while she plowed and stuck like glue on him.

Some seconds pass, Sasha had reached her limit, she wanted more than just a kiss from the invincible hero.

"Let's go somewhere private!" She exclaimed to her beloved future husband.

Saitama's expression turned neutral again and reply towards Sasha. "I'm really hungry right now, Plus I must be after Queen, I told her I'll meet them at the farm, I won't forget your request though Sasha."

She smiled "Oh... Silly... I'll be with them there too." Sasha stated with a giggle whilst she were watching Saitama walking away.

Somewhere Else

'I do hope that 'God' being send me to the right place, I still remember tsk! To think I agreed with him...'

Flashback (In the one punch world)

God appeared front of Speed-O-Sound Sonic and extended his giant cosmic dust hand. "I know what you desire..." 'I remember he gave me the stone I broke...'

Sonic pull out his blade "Who are you?! What you want from me?!" God saw through Sonic's mind and said.

"I'll transport you where your nemesis is, warrior. I know the desire you have for so long, to defeat him."

Sonic felt some drops of sweat falling from his forehead. "F-Fine, get me there!" He stated determined towards God.

End of Flashback

'I agreed... And after that I broke the stone he gave me... ...I ended up here... Into this new World. Saitama... I will chase you till the end.'

Sonic thought to himself determined, while he took a glance around him to see he was surrounded by abandoned and wrecked houses.

'Where am I? Where is Saitama?!' Sonic start investigating a little bit more to find a familiar wrecked house with blood everywhere.

'I wonder who did this and how? Saitama? No... he's not that brutal.'

He focused his gaze on the house a little more and mumbled. "I can't imagine who was living here before and how he or she ended up dead..."

He was front of Eren Jeager's house in Wall Maria into Shiganshina District.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19 (Bystander)_

2 Months Later

"Hey! You wait right there!" Historia shouted at 2 orphans and run after them.

"Isn't this...? Jean was about to say but Armin answer for him. "Yeah... Not quite the Queen I was expecting."

"And it's only been two months since she was crowned. Seems like she's better suited to run an orphanage." Jean retorted to Armin.

"She's been here almost everyday, do you know what the people are calling her? The Cattle Farming Goddess, in a good way, of course. Saitama will gain a title name too today." Armin stated.

"Interesting, so we've finally got a goddess that is being protecting by an invincible bald man and 4 other superhumans huh?" Jean gave a goofy smile and said mockingly to Eren and Armin.

"At this rate, no one will remember the chump who plugged up Trost, yeah?" "One of the reasons Historia decided to become queen was... ...to do all this." Eren replied calmly.

"This, meaning?" Armin asked "Taking care of the orphans and needy from the underground to the edge of the Walls. Since he was raised underground, the Captain supported her, too. When people need help, she said she'll come with Saitama to their rescue, no matter who or where. That's... what Historia wants to do." Eren finished and Historia approached them.

"Oh? You're slacking again!"

With Saitama and Genos

Commanders with Levi, including Saitama, Genos, Garou and the S class heroes were gathered inside of a big office. They were figuring out a hero title name for Saitama, since he could defeat anyone in one punch. Everyone had documents of Saitama's powers and battles.

"You fought the Colossal and the Armored titan?!" Pyxis asked quite surpriced while he was scratching his moustache. "Yeah, they were very weak if you ask me." Saitama responded honestly. In these 2 months the scouts informed Garou and the S class heroes about the titans, the shifters and their enemies, Reiner and Bertholdt.

"Hmph! They won't last a minute against me!" Tatsumaki exclaimed whilst she buffed her cheeks and crossed her arms together.

"We know Terrible Tornado. We just doesn't know their location yet, they hiding well... for now." Erwin retorted to the ESper.

"I will break their bones when we'll find them!" Garou rescripted with a smirk "You can't come with us in an expedition Killer Wolf, Queen Historia had decide, you and Blast to stay and defend the people in Wall Sina, don't you remember 2 months ago when she crowned?" Levi stated with his calm expression towards Garou.

"Tsk! It's boring as hell, I hope I'll find a chance to break some bad guys." Blast placed the documents on the table and reply, making everyone to shift their gazes on him.

"Like Saitama said before, these titans are very weak against us heroes, You don't need to send soldiers in expeditions risking their lives, You can simply sending 3 or even 4 of us and the job will be a success!" The #1 hero exclaimed with his heroic smile planted on his face.

"That's correct, Blast. However we're not here for that." Hanje answered to Blast "Oi, Four Eyes. He's right, Erwin why we have to sacrifice our men since we possess immortals?" Levi's gaze shifted towards Erwin who was holding his chin.

"Blast and Garou will be occupied with the protection of the citizens, we can only count on Saitama, Genos and Terrible Tornado." Erwin explained, making everyone to stay silent in the room for a few seconds.

"Me and Sensei can handle whatever they thrown at us!" Genos stated determined "Hmph! Because I'll be with you that doesn't mean I'll need your help!" Tatsumaki replied angry.

"I found it!" Darius shouted and smacked the documents on the table. "Since Saitama can defeat everything in one punch, his title will be... One Punch Man!" The regiment Commaders thought about it and agreed.

"It's perfect." Erwin replied and resumed with a serious expression. "You 3 will be with us, Terrible Tornado, Genos and One Punch Man." Saitama raised an eyebrow and ask.

"We'll go outside of the Walls?" Levi smacked his forehead and shook his head left and right.

"Yes, Saitama we will retake Wall Maria and uncover the titans origins." Erwin answered to the Caped baldy.

"One Punch Man it is then huh! I would like to see if you have a strong opponent against you, will you take him out in one punch? Let's spar someday, you and me Saitama." Blast stated to the Caped hero.

"Yeah, okay. But now that's done, I'll go see the others." Saitama stood up from his chair and left the room.

"Sensei! I'm coming with you!" Genos ran right after his master. Erwin gave a smirk and stared at the door. "What is it?" Pyxis asked.

"Humanity will be free someday... I know, thanks to them and you too." He pointed Blast, Garou and Tatsumaki.

"We will not stop till humanity in this world is saved!" Blast smiled again with cocky eyebrows.

Saitama and Genos walk into the tavern to see Eren and the others, they heared Eren talking about something.

"A nightmare, huh?" Saitama and Genos greeted them and sat down. Genos next to Mikasa and Saitama next to Sasha who she immediately gave him a blow kiss.

"Hi, Saitama. Genos." Armin said whilst everybody except Sasha and Mikasa waved at them. Mikasa's face was blank and cold, Sasha was busy kissing Saitama's cheek.

"Ok, ok Sasha. Give me a lunchbreak." Saitama's words made her stop and retort. "Oops... Sorry my love..." She didn't separated from next to him though.

"Saitama Sensei finally got his worthy hero title name!" Genos exclaimed towards everyone on the table. "And that is?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow. "One Punch Man."

"That's satisfying, I guess..." Saitama rebutter and continued "So what you was talking about guys?" He grabbed Eren's attention and he continue talking.

"Listen, Saitama and Genos. With all that's happened, it's been so vague... But who exactly are we fighting against? We doesn't know." Everyone's gazes was on Eren.

"That is, are titans just... ...people being tormented by some nightmare? For a time, I was... one of those titans." He remembered the time he ate his father.

"Eren! You still have bread and soup left. Save talking for after you've eaten." Mikasa stated with a serious expression. "Right. Sorry, Mikasa." Eren shook his head down and stare at the food.

Saitama was picking his nose and yawned. "Awwww, Boriiiiing! Come on man, you can't be serious even an idiot could understand from the beginning, these titans were actually humans from the first place!" Saitama said whilst Genos was writing his words of wisedom in his notebook.

"Shut up Baldy! Eren can say whatever he wants! And if you got a problem with that, you and I can settle it right now! I don't care if Captain and everyone else is trusting you, I still don't!"

Mikasa clenched her fist and glared daggers towards Saitama. Genos stood up and aimed Mikasa with his right hand cannon, he had a killing intense expression.

"Listen, spoiled brat. Shut up and get lost, or get beat down." Saitama cheered for Genos with his left clenched hand moving up and down. "That's it! Yeah!"

"Tch! Go... ...back to your... ...own freak world!" She shouted and hit her hand on the table. Jean interfere and prevented Genos from killing Mikasa inside the tavern.

"Oi, calm down. We're all in the same team. And hey Eren. I swear that's all you do lately... mumbling shit to yourself. When you should be trying to remember that one guy. You saw, right? In the cavern when those memories came back... That guy in the Scouts who you think met your dad."

Eren spoke after Jean surpriced "Yeah... That day, I'm pretty sure he was with my dad." Eren drink from his beer and resumed. "He's gotta know something. The thing is, though, I feel like I've met the guy somewhere."

"You mean not Dr. Jeager, but you, yourself?" Armin asked Eren "I think so..."

"Smack your head and see if you can remember." Saitama said while he was resting on his right hand, Sasha kissed his cheek and say. "I'm was about to say that!"

"Saitama's right twerp. You might remember if you stopped holding hands with Historia for once. Get a head butt from the commandant." Jean declared making Eren to hold his head and remember something important.

"If that helped me remember, I'd- Huh?" Suddenly Eren stoop up from the table and took everyone's gazes. "The Cadet Corps commandant... Keith Sadies!"

They went back to where they started, before Saitama arrive in their world

Everyone were riding horses excluding Saitama, Genos and Tatsumaki, matching with the horses was a routine for the heroes now.

"Before Erwin, he was the 12th Commander of the Scout Regiment. It's been a long while since I've seen him." Hanje explained. "Hmph! I ain't got all day!" Tatsumaki stated furiously.

They arrived to the open area where all the cadets were training to become soldiers. Eren approached Sadies from behind.

"Commandant Sadies." Sadies turned his head to face them all, he saw Levi, Hanje, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha who was hiding behind Saitama, Genos and a floating green curved hair woman. Eren saluted him by placing his right hand on his heart.

They sat on a table, Sasha, Saitama and Genos were standing. "I'm seeing some of the heroes but... what's wrong, Braus? Not sitting?" Sasha shouted behind Saitama's back.

"No! I am quite fine standing behind here!" Sadies continued staring at Sasha, she was being behind Saitama for protection.

"If I recall... Back in the day, I always used to call you in here to chew you out. And it's only been a handful of months. I hardly recognize you all anymore. Except for those 3, in the previous 2 months I heared rumours about some supernatural humans that can go head on against titans."

Saitama was ready to reply but Hanje came first. "Commander Sadies... Rather, Commandant... With preparations to retake Wall Maria underway, perhaps you can guess what brings us here today." Sadies and Eren made eye contact, then he said.

"Eren. You resemble your mother so much. However, the fangs lurking deep in your eyes are surely your father's." Eren stoop up from the chair and demand "Tell me about him! Everything you know!"

Sadies spoke with a low voice "I know nothing... in the grand scheme of things. However, I can tell you a story utterly useless to humanity. The story of my past... as a mere bystander. Twenty years ago. Wall Maria. In front of the gates of Shiganshina, he was there."

He begun telling them the tale of his younger days and about Grisha Jeager, how he became a doctor, how he married Carla and made Eren, and how Sadies found Eren inside the forest after he ate his father.

In Wall Maria Shiganshina District

Sonic was staring the sky on a roof. "Hey! Sonic, come join us!" Reiner shifted his head up and stated to Sonic. "I'm not interested, leave me alone." Reiner retort nervous towards Sonic.

"H-hey... It's been 2 months since we met and fought. I know you doesn't care about us but... ...Come don't be like that!" The Armored titan shifter extended his hand, grabbing Sonic's attention.

"I'm not interested in joining forces with weak shells like you, the only thing I know except for wanting Saitama, is that the weak spot of the titans are their napes and about 9 humans that can turn into titans, each other with different power, you have the 'Armored titan' power, the black hair man has the 'Colossal titan' and the blond beard old man has the controlling power huh?"

Reiner cleared his throat and said "That's correct and don't you remember what I promised to you after our fight?!" "Hmm..." Sonic mumbled.

Flashback 2 months before

"Who is that?! Reiner!" Bertholdt shouted, pointing Sonic who was front of Eren Jeager's house.

"Hoooh? He doesn't seem from around here, Reiner try to learn where he's from and how he ended up here. I want to see if he says the truth..."

The shirtless man declaired while him and Bertholdt were watching from the other side.

Reiner stand behind him but Sonic instantly turned around and faced him.

"Hey! Identify yourself!" Reiner shouted, he saw a slim young man with an androgynous appearance.

His long black hair was normally tied up in a topknot, and bangs fall over his face. Reiner saw a noticeable feature on that stranger, it was his purple marks underneath his large gray eyes.

The man was wearing a tight black bodysuit highlighted by metal plating on his shins, arms, shoulders, chest and waist, as well as a long purple scarf that falls to his legs.

"Who the hell are you?! Where's Saitama!" Sonic pull out his blade, Reiner got confused and shocked.

"Wait a second! You and Saitama are allies!?" "Not even in the slightest, I'm his biggest enemy! Speed-O-Sound Sonic!" Sonic holded his sword grip tighter.

"We are his enemies too! We can combine our power to deal with him! He is protecting someone we want... we... want... Wait a second... ...you look similar to him and your voice is exactly the same! Please help us and we'll make you one of our proud warriors!",

Sonic gave his child like smile and reply. "I ain't working with weaklings as you! Get lost!"

Reiner walk closer and answered with a threateningly tone. "I'm afraid I can't do that... How we know you're not a spy then? You must die, another reason for that is because you look similar and sound EXACTLY like Eren!"

Reiner bite himself and turned into the Armored titan. "Heeeee... heeh!" Sonic unleashed a creepy giggle and attacked the Armored titan.

In a couple of attoseconds Sonic was standing on top of Reiner's shoulder, ready to stab him with his sword.

"Armor?! Hmm!" The Armored titan attempted to grab him but he was very slow compared to Sonic. He saw the ninja standing front of him again.

"You're too slow big man, you can't keep up with my superhuman speed and agility!"

The modern ninja exclaimed with an insane smile planted on his face. No response from the Armored titan.

"If you are too confident in your fight but lose... the result will always be the same." Sonic retorted to Reiner before he attacks again.

**"Exploding Shuriken!"** Sonic shouted and throwed a shuriken on the Armored titan, it exploded on Reiner's body and broke some of his armor.

Reiner shouted inside his mind. 'GRRR! What kind of ultra weapon is that, that can break my armor so EASILY?! That man is the second one that can destroy my armor after Saitama!'

"Found your weakness huh?! How about this! **Hail of Carnage!" **Sonic throwed a hail of exploding shuriken, causing destruction to their surroundings. It destroyed completely the armor around Reiner's body and made him fall down to the ground.

Bertholdt flew and intervened. He stand front of the Armored titan and reply towards the ninja.

"Stop! Please! Don't kill Reiner, we don't have the time to deal with a powerful foe like you! We already have problem with Saitama!"

"Tsk! Fucking weaklings... Stay away and don't even try to attack me again, or else you will find your body missing it's head."

Sonic walk away from them and lowered his sword, placing it back to it's case.

"Don't you want to know about this world?!" Sonic turned back again and stared the mysterious man.

"Who are you? What you want?!" Sonic said, the man cleaned his glasses and answer calmly. "Oh me? Nothing I'm just trying to give you information about this world."

"W-What you mean? How you know I'm not from this world?!" Sonic asked quite surpriced "I saw somekind of a green portal opening and you came from inside it. It's obvious you are not from here." The man declaired.

"Zeke-San?! You saw such thing?!" Bertholdt asked with utter shock, the man nodded.

"What I need to know old man?" Sonic questioned him again.

"There are creatures in this world called titans, they eat humans like you and us, they can be killed if you cut off their nape. And there are 9 people that can turn into a titan with a unique power each one of them, you seeing 3 of them front of you." The man explained to the modern ninja.

"You 3 can turn into a titan eh? Like that guy I just fought?" Sonic asked and pointed Reiner who came out of the nape exhausted.

"Yes, I possess the power to control the titans, Reiner from here can transform into the Armored titan and Bertholdt into the Colossal one." He pointed both of his warriors.

"H-Hey! Sonic... I promise you, if you stay with us here. Saitama will come along with our enemies!" Reiner said in a miserable tone towards Sonic.

"I'll wait as long as it takes to fight him again!" Sonic turned around and walked away.

The mysterious man's gaze shifted upon Bertholdt. "He is not with our enemies, he's just confused..."

Bertholdt ask the man nervously "Isn't he going to cause us trouble?!"

The shirtless man's gaze shifted towards Sonic and stated relaxed.

"Nah... ...He might take out this Saitama for us, don't let this chance go to waste, we can't fully trust him but he's the best choice we have right now." He touched his glasses.

End of Flashback

"Yeah... I remember what you promised to me... ...Saitama will come here but when!" Sonic shouted furiously towards Reiner.

"Him and the pityful Scouts will try to reclaim the Wall. There are 3 Walls, this is Wall Maria we're inside right now but got destroyed by the titans, the second one is Wall Rose, and the third one Wall Sina." Reiner explained to Sonic.

"Alright. I'll keep my eyes open for these... ...Scouts." Sonic ended the conversation and disappeared from Reiner's sight.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20 (Noisy Night) _

The Scout Regiment hurry their preparations for retaking Wall Maria. While Garou and Blast will defend Wall Sina, Saitama, Tatsumaki and Genos will go on this hard mission. There came another... One more thing to shape humanity's fate and Saitama's not so well excitement had been found.

All the heroes including Saitama were inside an office with Hanje, Erwin, Pyxis, Levi and they was waiting Darius to arrive. He entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late." Darius strode toward them. He sat down on the chair and crossed his fingers together.

"Well? Have we discovered what's in the container?" Darius asked curiously whilst Saitama was toying with a small book by flipping the pages repeatedly.

"The thing is... With our technology, I'm afraid we can't dig much deeper. Like we've heared from Eren and Historia, it seems to originate from some sort of human bodify fluid." Hanje resumed her hypothesis seriously.

"However, it vaporizes when exposed to air, making analysis difficult. Whoever made it must have had technology far superior to ours. It turns whoever inject himself with it into a titan so I highly doubt it came from your world."

Hanje pointed and forced Genos to speak in a calm tone.

"Indeed, in our world the monsters was transforming the people into monsters with some purple orbs called 'monster cells' I never saw such method before in our world." The cyborg finished his theory.

"I'm sure about that Genos. Now if it was the Reiss family the ones responsible for that, I can't imagine how..." Hanje shift her gaze back to the injection, everyone was staring at it except Saitama who was half asleep ok the chair.

Pyxis spoke cleverly "In that case, instead of tampering with it, we should use it to achieve our current objective."

"You can use us! Idiots!" Tatsumaki shouted with her egoistical expression towards the commanders, her green aura glow brighter around her body.

"Calm down, Terrible Tornado. It's their decision about the serum to make." Blast holded her hand and calm her down.

"Hmph!" She shook her head away.

"Thanks Blast, well who do we entrust it to? Erwin, to you?" Darius gaze shifted to Erwin who was standing still.

"No... I'm no more than a wounded soldier. This box belongs with one of our elite soldiers or one of the heroes who has the best odds of survi-" Levi cut him off.

"That's the guy right there... Someone wake him up." Levi pointed Saitama, the Caped hero were sleeping on the table.

Genos patted his master and woke him up. "Sensei, Sensei wake up." "Ohh... Awwww Ge-Genos? Are we done?" Saitama asked with neutral expression.

"Saitama, you belong in Levi's squad and possess immense strength and unlimited speed. You must take this burden." Erwin explained to Saitama by placing the small box near him.

"Look Umm, I'm not the guy that keep weird gizmos, I cannot secure the protection of that small thingy." Saitama stated to everyone inside the room.

"I completely understand why you say that Saitama, in that case." Erwin shook his head towards Levi.

"Levi, would you keep it?" "If it's an order, just say so. Why even ask the question?" Levi exclaimed to him.

"We can't predict in what situation we'll have to use this. We'll be relying on you to make a decision on the fly. Judging when and who to use it on will be for you to choose. Can we leave that to you?"

Erwin took a question from Levi instead of an answer. "If this dream of yours comes true, what will you do then?"

"I... don't know. I won't until it happens." Erwin stated to the Captain with a determined expression.

"I see... All right. I'll do it." Levi closed the small box and took it.

"By the way, I'd like to unveil that work of mine soon. Have you given it thought?" Darius shook his gaze to Pyxis.

"You still haven't given up on that? If the public saw that repulsive display, trust in the military would hit rock bottom." Pyxis replied whilst he stare the heroes and then back to Darius.

"You don't know art when you see it." Darius answered.

"Oi, Saitama, Genos, Tatsumaki. With me." Levi walk out of the room with the three heroes obeyed to his order, following him outside.

"Oh? We'll eat now?" "Yes! Captain count of me and my Sensei!" "I'm surrounded by idiots! Hmph!"

Few hours later

After Saitama filled up his stomach and took a well deserved nap. Him, Tatsumaki and Genos followed Levi inside of a room, there were few more random people there, Erwin and Hanje came after with information about Grisha Yeager, Eren's father.

Erwin begun the conversation by placing the paper on the table. "In other words, Eren's father, Grisha Jeager... ...is likely a human who came from outside the Walls."

Hanje spoke next "Just like Annie, Reiner, and Bertholdt, he possessed the power of the titans. But different from those three, he was supportive of humanity within the Walls."

One of the random guys talk back "You are some of the heroes huh? Amazing, humanity is counting on you to destroy those titan bastards! Now Hanje if Grisha was so interested to know about the Scouts and such, we could've used more of that support of his."

"I wonder... From the moment he entered the Walls, he was searching for the royal family all alone, I'm sure." Hanje continued while she shift her gaze to Erwin.

"And that... That's not something you do without incredible resolve. That same father wanted to show his 10 years old son, eager to join the Scouts, the basement of their house. On death's door, he said the truth of it all was... in the basement. What in the world do you think is down there?" She finished and asked Erwin with curiosity.

Before he say anything Saitama raised an arm and asked. "Can I have a cup of tea?" Levi smirked and mumbled "You got taste Saitama."

The Captain gave to Saitama his cup of black tea. "Thanks a lot." The hero retorted while he drink a tiny bit of the tea.

Erwin reply back to Hanje "Things which mustn't be said. No... Things Grisha Jeager couldn't say, even if he wanted to. That which the first Reiss king wiped from our memories... ...memories of our world... ...is what I hope, but... Pondering about it here won't accomplish much." He stare the other men.

"The preparations finished today. The operation to retake Wall Maria starts in two days. Want to know what's in the basement? Let's go see for ourselves. Isn't that what Scouts do?" Erwin stated and encouraged everyone excluding Saitama who was bored to death.

"Let all your squads know, they won't participate in the operation!" Erwin was determined.

"Are you crazy?! Erwin! You can't go by yourself!" One of the random men said "I won't be alone, I'm just clearly saying I won't need more than 10 people to complete this mission."

Erwin gave a slight smile and shifted his fully attention On Saitama, Genos and Tatsumaki. The cyborg answered to them with his orange glowing eyes.

"Yes, don't risk your men's lives for nothing, let us heroes deal with the threats that awaits us out there. Me and my Sensei are more than enough to retake your Wall, we even have Terrible Tornado from here."

Genos extended his arm and pointed Tatsumaki who was floating. "I don't need YOUR help nor egg head's! Plus your well named soldiers are just weakling hindrances for me!" Tatsumaki shouted arrogantly.

"I hope you're not just talk... Heroes." One of them replied nervous and left the room with Hanje leaving the heroes, Levi and Erwin inside.

Levi stand up on the door with his hands in his pockets. "What is it, Levi?" Erwin asked "It's a bit hasty, but... What will you do after we retake Wall Maria thanks to them?" Levi meant the heroes to Erwin.

"I'd guess you will put them defending just like the other two huh? But... After that?" Erwin's eyes widen moderately and speak.

"Eliminating threats. Outside the Walls, there seems to be someone hoping titans will eat us all. Of course, the answer to who is in the basement, I imagine. But fortunately this someone doesn't know we possess immortals on our side called heroes." Erwin's gaze shifted back to the three heroes.

"I'm asking this because you might not live that long. You can't exactly move like you used to. Let Hanje call the shots. You'll just be dead weight. Let the good news come to you. We'll tell the others I argued till you gave in. No... That's actually what I intend. Fine with that?"

Levi waited Erwin's answer with particular interest.

"I'm not. I'm fine being good. Use me as ba-" Saitama cut him off and came in the conversation.

"No dude! No one will be used as bait don't be stupid, I can deal with those titans with Genos and the... Sassy child I guess." "I'M WAY OLDER THAN YOU BALDY!" Tatsumaki shouted furiously.

"Heroes, listen to me." Erwin was sharing his gaze to Levi and the heroes before he continue.

"It's true, this operation will be dangerous cause with your powers... ...Battles at that level... Would be deadly for anyone involved, but... to humanity, it's more important than anything else. That's why I've gone to such lengths. This is all my plan. One Punch Man, Genos, Terrible Tornado. All humanity will counting on you to complete this operation." Erwin finished and placed his hand on his knee.

"Erwin, the operation to retake Wall Maria will proceed with you weeping here. It'll be a bitch to get to the toilet though." Levi retorted.

Erwin released a small laugh "I'd like to avoid that. What you're saying is right. A wounded soldier should stay off the battlefield and let the heroes do the dirty job. However... There will come a moment when we learn the truth of our world... ...and I must be there for it."

Levi took some seconds to process Erwin's words and reply back. "Is it that important to you? More than your legs?" "Yes." Levi ask again "More than humanity's victory?" Erwin gave the same answer.

"Yes." Silence kept in the to for ten seconds, after that Levi stared down and spoke. "I see..." He grab the door's grip and shook his head back. "Erwin... I'll trust your judgment. Saitama, Genos and Tatsumaki with me." The Captain ordered the three heroes.

"Hmph Fine!" "Oh? Okay let's go." "Right behind you Captain Levi." All of them stated with their own answer and followed Levi outside of the room.

One Day Later

"Go see your animal comrades." Levi replied to them. "Hmph! I don't belong with those pigs! I'll go see Blast." She flee away leaving Saitama and Genos with Levi.

"Oh? Why everyone's screaming?" Saitama asked Levi "Because they eating meat that's why, tsk idiots." The Captain left Genos and his master.

"Let's go see the others Genos!" "Yes! Sensei!" Saitama opened the door to see all the tables full of meat, everyone was arguing who will get the big pieces and some others were already devouring huge bites.

"Man... I'm hungry, Oh! Look it's Sasha." Saitama saw Connie holding Sasha and begging her to calm down cause she had a massive piece of meat in her mouth, she was truly eating like a wild animal.

"Sasha Stop! I... I don't wanna have to kill you!" Jean took the piece of meat from Sasha's mouth and shouted. "You can't eat the whole thing alone!" Sasha screamed and bite Jean's fingers.

"You're eating me! Eating me! Eating me!" Connie screamed to her "Sasha! That mean is Jean! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Oi calm down please." Saitama exclaimed, making everyone stare at him for a few seconds before they resume eating. 'Heh! Even One Punch Man is hungry eh?' most of the people thought for Saitama.

Sasha let go of Jean's hand and stared Saitama who was now holding the big piece of meat she was trying to eat earlier.

"Here, eat." Saitama gave it to her and she bite slowly and gentle. "Good Girl." The hero calmed her down in an instant.

"See guys? Don't treat her like animal." Saitama patted slowly her head. "Your hair are so soft, I can feel it even with those gloves on." One Punch Man stated toward Sasha.

After 10 whole minutes Sasha finally devoured the entire piece, she came closer to Saitama who was sitting with Genos next to her.

"Th-thank you... ...Saitama...you do... ...You do care!" She grabbed Saitama's head and kissed his mouth without hesitation.

Everyone around the table except Genos and Mikasa felt disgust and almost puked cause of the fact her breath had the smell of meat.

'It's not worse than the black hair girl's saliva tho.' Saitama thought to himself and stared Mikasa who had a blank expression towards him and Genos.

While Saitama was with Sasha Eren and Connie were talking about their encounter with Bertholdt four months before.

"Four months huh?" Eren mumbled "But to think, in just four months, we're in Squad Levi. And we met those amazing heroes like Saitama and Genos. We climbed the ranks in a flash with them."

Connie replied and gave a smirk to Eren. "It's cuz you're a genius." Eren made a joke with Connie "Damn straight I am. Let's eat before our food gets cold."

Eren and Connie returned back to them table with the others.

"So it's true? What you told us Genos?" Jean questioned the demon cyborg with slightly disbelief befalling him.

"Yes, no men from your Scout regiment will participate and risk their lives in this operation, it will be only me, my Sensei, Terrible Tornado and your squad probably. With Captain Levi and Commander Erwin being with us."

"Then you heroes will have some sort of plan, that's good. Your not like the most useless of all who only knows how to charge in without thinking." Jean grabbed Eren's attention.

"Jean... Who do you mean by that?" Jean reply intimidating "Who else but you? You suicidal maniac." Eren have a big smile and retort.

"Actually, I found something out recently. I'm quite a normal person, you know? So if you're saying that to me, that just makes you a coward, Jean. Oh wait, I got it you can hide behind Saitama who will protect your weak ass."

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU PIG SHIT!" Eren and Jean start arguing and shouted to each other, they delivered some punches but no one interfere to stop them.

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Saitama asked Mikasa whilst Sasha was licking his cheek with her tongue her face was blushed quite a lot and her eyes were closed, Saitama didn't mind about it though.

"No... Sa-Saitama... I think it's fine." Mikasa responded, both her and Saitama had neutral expressions. Plus it was extremely rare she would talk to him without hissing or being angry about his presence.

Levi stepped in and knocked them both down. Jean with a kick and Eren with a punch. "Oi, you're all too damn rowdy. Go to sleep. And clean that up." Everyone shouted in union.

"Yes! Sir!" Levi approached Saitama who hadn't moved an inch thanks to Sasha's licking job. The Captain felt disgust seeing such scene.

"You are fine with this?" Levi asked Saitama with crossed hands while Sasha kept licking and kissing Saitama's cheeks, they were smelling like meat.

"It's not worse than getting spit to the face almost twice or having someone trying to kill you for no reason. She's in love with me and that's the way Sasha showing it, you can say she's my girlfriend."

The Hero wanted to see if he will feel anything by letting Sasha doing this. He felt a little bit funny from this, not much but that feeling was way better than boredom.

"You are as weird as her, tsk nevermind." He walk away.

"Umm Sasha, don't you think this is a bit much? You've been doing this for like 5 minutes, are the couples doing this for so long?" Sasha's tongue returned inside her mouth.

"Totally and I could do this all day with you my love. You can do whatever you want with me. I told you Saitama, my body wants you soooo bad!" Saitama shrugged and ask Levi "Well ok then, it can't be helped it. Hey, Levi guy."

"What is it?" "Can I get that paper towel around your neck so I can clean my face up?" Levi understood what he meant and answer angrily.

"You mean my carvat? You can forget it. Plus you said it's not that bad, she's your responsibility now Saitama." Levi left with a small smirk.

"Okay nevermind." Saitama cleaned his face with his gloves. "Awww I'll go now, Genos you coming?" The young cyborg answered positively.

"Yes! Sensei!" Genos followed his master. Saitama stared Sasha, she was sending him blowing kisses.

"I'll be waiting for you my lovely hero." Her faced had turned brighter red than before.

Saitama and Genos saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin talking while they were sitting on some stairs, they could see the giant Wall from there, the view was truly emotional.

Saitama and Genos approached them and sat down with them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Saitama asked Eren.

"Ah... It's the sea and the things are out of the Walls." The titan shifter explained to Saitama and Genos.

Armin stood up excited and extended his arms. "Right?! Let's start by seeing the sea! Saitama! Genos! Don't you wanna see the sea too?" Armin asked them while shifting his attention on them.

"Why not, instead of doing absolutely nothing we can go at the beach I guess..." Genos nodded to Armin after Saitama finished his phrase.

"See guys?! Even Saitama and Genos know the sea exists! You still doubt that it's real, Eren! You'll see! It does exist!" Armin was really excited about the ocean.

"All right then. Guess we'll have to go see." Eren said making Armin to make a promise with him.

"It's a promise, then! You have to!"

'Why Levi is stalking from the corner?' Saitama thought, he knew Levi was hearing the entire conversation way before him and Genos arrive.

The Next Day Before Sunset

"Just before sunset... It's finally time." Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Saitama, Genos and Tatsumaki were on the Wall staring at the sun and thinking about the mission.

After the Scouts saluted with Darius and the others, Erwin came along with Levi and Hanje.

Only those and a few more like Jean, Connie and Sasha would be with them in this dangerous operation to retake Wall Maria.

People were cheering and encouraging the heroes and the few brave Scouts. "Take back Wall Maria for us!"

Another one shouted to the heroes. "The future of humanity is in your hands heroes!"

Every civilian had something to say "Captain Levi! Thank you for saving our city!"

"One Punch Man! Send the titans back to oblivion there's where they belong!"

"Genos! Burn the giant bastards to ashes!"

The heroes and the few Scouts were hearing and watching from above on the Wall.

"Terrible Tornado! Destroy those monsters for us!" "Scouts and Heroes! Go and reclaim our territory!"

Levi mumble next to Erwin "Someone's got a big mouth."

"Well, with the commotion we made, of course they'd find out." Hanje responded honest.

Connie, Jean, Sasha, and Genos shouted together to the people. "Yeah! You can count on us! You know we will!"

"As far as I'm aware, this is a first." Erwin stated and raised his arm towards the crowd, releasing a battle cry to encourage them even more!

All the citizens screamed with their fisted hands pointing up to them.

Erwin equipped his sword and shouted determined to the small unstoppable team they had made together.

"The final operation to retake Wall Maria... ...will now commence!"

Saitama simply jumped down from the Wall and Tatsumaki levitated everyone else including their horses and placed them on the ground from the other side of the Wall.

Erwin's determination had reached it's climax, he shouted proud.

"Advance!" Him, Levi, Hanje and everyone else were riding their horses excluding the 3 heroes.

Tatsumaki were using her power to follow them whilst Saitama and Genos were running next to their horses.

"Heroes! Give everything you've got!" Erwin exclaimed to them seriously.

"I will unleashed my rage on those titans! Hmph!"

"Yes! Me and my Sensei won't fail you Sir!"

"Oh? I want a challenge but I highly doubt about that." The 3 heroes answered toward Erwin and resumed their journey to Wall Maria.


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21 (The Town Where All Began)_

Wall Maria contained one third of humanity's remaining territory. Five years ago, when humanity lost this territory, from within the remaining two Walls, they realized: 'That we... are not meant to continue living.' After all, humanity cannot defeat the titans alone. That's why a hope ignited their hopes for freedom. Those new individuals called Heroes, they came into this cruel world to save humanity and reclaim Wall Maria.

Thanks to those supernatural allies, humanity will finally start believing that they deserves to live.

The Scouts were holding flashlights and walking through a forest at night, the three heroes were right next to them, Genos was using his glowing palm in a radius of 10 meters to light the way.

Saitama was trying not to sleep and Sasha helped him a lot with that, while Levi was asking Eren. "We're not at the foot yet? It's almost dawn." Eren holded an information document and read it.

"Once we're over this mountain, my hometown Shiganshina's right there." Levi shifted his head forward and kept walking.

"Good, I really wanna see how the reaction of those 2 fools will be when they see more than just Saitama." The Captain stated.

Meanwhile Connie, Jean and Genos were talking about Reiner and Bertholdt. "Yeah, these traitors will be ready for us."

"No they won't Jean, they are expecting to see Scouts, not powerful heroes!" Connie answered back to Jean with a happy face.

"So we'll go fight other people that have the ability to turn into titans?" Genos asked with particular interest and raised eyebrows.

"Yes, it's a long story but those 2 betrayed humanity from the start, way before your Sensei arrive." Jean retorted.

"Saitamaaaa, I have a little present for youuuu!" Sasha were joyful toward Saitama, she took his right hand and placed it on her breasts but the Caped hero gave her and everyone else a neutral expression and said.

"Oh, Look a titan." Jean shouted to his comrades.

"Saitama's right light up!" All the lights including Genos' fire aimed on a titan who was sleeping on a huge rock.

"False alarm everyone, he's asleep. This lad must not be one of those new types that moves at night. That's too bad. Let him be." Hanje stated and they walk pass him.

Eren's gaze focused on Saitama and thought. 'Saitama... ...What kind of eyesights you possess to see him from that far?! How can you see so well in this darkness...'

Genos came closer to Hanje and begun a conversation. "You asked us quite much questions when we first arrived in your world, do you mind explaining to me what is going on with those titans that doesn't moves at night?" Hanje smiled to the cyborg and explain.

"I'm glad you asked, you see the new type of titan... We think they use that minuscule amount of reflected light to move. Using the new moon was right to move. The old ones wasn't moving at night, you can say they got upgraded." She shifted her gaze to Saitama.

"Saitama, guarantee we won't have a repeat of before." "Oh? Okay." Hanje continue her explaining to Genos and everyone. "That lad may be one of those 'Moonlight Titans' for all we know. Please heroes, can you capture one for me someday?" Hanje gave a smirk and blushed moderately.

"Hmph! Why would we do that?! We're not your puppets!" "Terrible Tornado, you have a moment please?" Erwin said grabbing Tatsumaki's attention.

"What do you want?" The ESper questioned him "I know you have your own problems and deeds that need to be taken care of. But can you stop being so arrogant?" Erwin scratched his chin with a worried expression.

"I'm not arrogant, I'm just sick of being surrounded by weaklings." Erwin nodded his head "Understood, forgive me but for us it's impossible to thought people like you ever existed, however here you are. Please you gotta understand our situation Terrible Tornado." "Hmph! Whatever." They ended the conversation.

"Eren? Why are you shaking? You're scared?" Armin asked while Eren said loud back to him. "I'm not scared!" Armin didn't believe him "Huh?! You're kidding... Look at your hand."

"This is... It's cold! My hand's damn freezing!"Eren exclaimed to Armin and Mikasa.

"Really? My whole body's been shaking this whole time. See?" Armin extended his hand that was holding the flashlight, it was shaking a lot.

"Saitama, have you ever been afraid of titans?" The blond asked the hero.

"No, I have fought way more horrible and powerful monsters, I ain't afraid of those things." Saitama retorted and scratched his armpits.

"You saying that because society works different in your world right? And you was born with those awesome powers right? Cause in this cruel world, everyone's terrified of them." Armin said, forcing Saitama to talk back.

"Actually I trained a lot to become this strong." Levi was walking at the front with Hanje and Erwin but he was hearing Saitama's words.

"You heroes are not afraid of anything cause of your powers, you're not like us, like me... The first time I faced a titan, I couldn't move a muscle. But... there I was... And you wasn't there Saitama, it was way much before you come to us." Armin resume.

"It was you Eren, you pulled me right out of a titan's mouth. How were you able to do something like that?" Eren remembered what his childhood friend meant by that.

"I remembered... ...the time you showed me that book. Up until then, I never once thought about what was outside the Walls. I just spend every day staring at the clouds and sky. But then, I heared your story and looked into your eyes. You were seeing an awesome dream. But I had nothing. That's when I knew. I wasn't free. Trapped in a small cage in a huge world, my freedom stolen by those unthinkable fields. When I realized that, I couldn't forgive them. I don't know why, but when it comes to taking back freedom... Yes... Strength flows through me."

Eren holded his hand and turned his gaze to Armin, Mikasa and Saitama. "Thanks for that. I'm good now. I bet, by this time next year, we'll be looking at the sea all together, with you heroes too." He replied and finished the conversation.

Mikasa's eyes widen and stared at their surroundings. "I recognize this area. I think... we came here for firewood." Genos placed his hand on Mikasa's shoulder and reply with a serious expression.

"It's good to remember such lovely memories my allie, I doesn't know about your lifes and your pasts much but we as heroes will try our best to make you feel free again."

"Mmm." Mikasa mumbled at Genos next to her.

"Oi, trails... Move with caution." Levi said while they were reaching the Wall. "I can hear the river." Mikasa replied and Armin talk right after her.

"Finally, we're back... The first time... since we fled from here. Back to our hometown... But now... Things will be different with Saitama and the other heroes on our side!"

Armin whispered as they finally reached the open fields, they could see the abandoned Wall Maria.

"Oh? I see a hole on the Wall." Saitama stated while he was running next of the Scouts. "It's the Colossal titan. He did this, do you remember what I told you Saitama?" Erwin questioned the hero.

"Ehh a little bit." Saitama said while his gaze was on the Wall.

"Be on guard for titans hiding in the shadows! Our operation begins now! Levi Squad switch to ODM gears! Heroes don't hesitate to destroy any threats!" Erwin gave orders whilst he was riding his horse.

The Scous propelled themselfs on the Wall and made it to the other side, Saitama jumped all the way on top of the Wall whilst Tatsumaki used her power to levitate Genos and reach their teammates.

Erwin gave instructions about their goal. "There's two gates we must seal. The inner and outer. With that, Shiganshina will be isolated. We'll exterminate any titans left inside." Levi equipped his blades while he was standing still on top of his horse saddle like a badass.

"If the enemy knows our plan, they'll go straight for Eren, but... We'll have them a big surpriced by having all the three heroes guarding Eren. They doesn't know about Genos and Terrible Tornado, however Saitama is more than enough to keep them busy and give Eren time to plug the outer gate."

At long last Eren, Mikasa and Armin were standing on top of Wall Maria to see their hometown destroyed. Eren's hands were shaking tremendously.

"Don't stop!" Levi run past them and shouted "Head for the outer gate! Heroes be Eren's shield!" "Roger!" Eren said, making the three heroes to follow him. Genos shout determined.

"Count on us!" "Oh, Genos don't take it too seriously." "Hmph!"

Armin noticed something on the Wall. "This is... ...the remaining of a fire?" He raised his sword up and made Erwin stare at him.

'They're here... and close! Bertholdt and Reiner.' Armin thought nervously.

Eren and Mikasa were flying together with their ODM gears while Saitama was parkour running on the side of the Wall with ease. The titan shifter thought with a depressed expression.

'My house is right around there. That's where... we left everything behind.' He stare back to see Mikasa with a serious expression and Saitama having a blank expression next to her following without breaking a sweat, Genos were following them from underneath of the Wall with Tatsumaki.

'It's okay, I'll take it all back!' Eren though serious.

Hanje was with Levi on the Wall, she knew something was horribly off about this silence. "Not a single titan in sight?" "But we have to keep going." Levi reminded her.

She pull out a flare gun "Yeah, there's no reason to call it off." She shoot towards the sky and alerting everyone including the heroes. Eren thought with his determination being maximum.

'I can do this! No... We can do this! Because we've all been special since the day we were born! We're free!' Eren flew on top of the Wall and after he did a flip he bite himself and turned into a titan. He successfully plugged the outer gate of Wall Maria with his hardening ability. However it wasn't over.

"Heroes! Don't let your guard down! Keep on the lookout! That's for you too!" Hanje pointed Levi's Squad and the heroes.

Mikasa brought Eren back on the Wall with Hanje and the others. "How's your ODM gear?" Mikasa asked him "It's fine. But I did manage to lose my cloak." Mikasa wrapped her cloak around him. "Thanks." "Mmm."

"The hole?!" Captain Levi shouted "Success!" Genos said, firing a blast on the sky to inform the Scouts that the hole got plugged up. "We did it! Eren are you okay?" Hanje approached him.

"No problems here. I'm ready like we trained." Eren replied to Hanje "We'll head for the inner gate! While we're on the move, heroes remember to cover Eren at all costs!" She shouted. Everyone was running on the Wall, the three heroes right behind Eren.

Saitama was staring at the abandoned city. "And I thought my apartment was poor."

Erwin was from the other side of the Wall with Sasha, Jean and Connie. "The outer gate was a success. Still, it's odd... There's no attack coming. I don't understand, on the contrary, we've not seen a single titan so far." Erwin said cautiously.

"Maybe they are afraid of Saitama. Commander, maybe they gave up." Jean answered calmly.

"No it can't be that simple... something strange is going on here... be on caution." Erwin ordered them.

Armin came next to them and say. "I looked into it. I'm pretty sure someone was camping. The pot was cold and lights were scattered on the ground. They were drinking something like black tea. Also, there were three cups with drops of a black liquid in it. At the least, there were three people atop of the Wall."

Jean shouted confused. "Th-Three you say?!" Erwin remained calm and ask Armin "Was the metal pot completely cool?" "Yes." "I find that odd."

"Agreed. However I found this metal looking device too, it looks like some sort of a blade..." Armin gave to Erwin a ninja shuriken, it had some purple marks on it.

"What is that now?!" Connie screamed in frustration. "Connie, what I'm saying is that our enemies are hiding here somewhere!" Armin answered toward him.

"We don't know yet about this weird device but... Locate the hiding enemies is our priority now. Armin, with that brain of your, you've saved us from disaster countless times."

"Believe me Commander, I'm nothing compared to the heroes. I'm just a weak soldier and nothing more." Armin responded to Erwin.

Saitama came with Genos behind him. "Saitama?! Genos?! What are you two doing here?! You should be with Eren!" Jean shouted angry at them.

Genos walk forward and retorted serious. "I scanned the entire area for hostiles, I did found something... You can say someone."

The cyborg pointed the spot he found the human suspect, it was inside the Wall.

"Saitama, you go check it out!" Erwin ordered him and the hero did so.

"What the hell is a guy doing in the Wall anyway?" Saitama said and took off a huge stone piece from the Wall.

"Hello, Reiner. Now you live like cavemen?" "Tsk! Bald Bastard!" Reiner came out of the Wall furiously and pushed his sword on Saitama's chest, Saitama avoided the blade incredibly fast, it only got a little bit of his white cape.

"TSK?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Saitama appeared behind him. "I'm right here."

The hero slammed Reiner and sended him down to the ground. A lot of his bones broke upon impact and forced him to transform into the Armored titan who was now laying on the ground.

"REINER!" Armin screamed angry and nervous. "Sensei!" Genos jumped down to come face to face with the Armored titan.


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22 (Cold Hearts Collide)_

They saw transformation lighting behind them. Erwin stare surpriced to see dozens of titans holding positions outside of the Wall, at the middle was the Beast titan who was kneeled down.

"Erwin, Genos and Saitama are down there with Reiner." Levi said to Erwin while Saitama and Genos were facing the Armored titan inside of Wall Maria. Reiner hardened his hands and feet, he prepared to run towards the cyborg and his master.

"Sensei! Let me handle that titan, you must go help the others!" "Okay, I'm trusting you Genos." Saitama jumped back atop of the Wall next to Erwin and Levi's squad.

'Who the hell is that? I never saw him before... ...is that metal around him?! Forget it, I'll just crash him!' Reiner shouted inside his mind whilst he charged on Genos. The young cyborg took a stance and activated his incineration cannons. "I got you! **Incineration Cannons!" **He unleashed the shot on the Armored Titan.

Public information about Genos.

Genos' palms contain ports which allow him to fire large and powerful blasts of heat, fire or plasma across significant distances. A blast from his palms are powerful enough to obliterate a multi-story building.

The blast of heat made impact with the Armored titan's body, Reiner got nervous and shocked. 'What the fuck is that?! WHO?! HOW?! Impossible! I must retreat! My body can't handle this heat!' The Armored titan falled back scared.

"Hmm, you're not going anywhere monster! I'm about to **eliminate** you." Genos raised his arm menacingly at the Armored titan shifter.

Erwin shouted to the heroes and Levi's squad. "Listen! Let Genos primary deal with the Armored titan!" "Roger!"

"Hanje, why didn't he signal to assist Genos? What's he thinking?!" Eren asked nervously.

"He's watching the enemy's movements. Because Reiner and friends prepared some sort of grand welcome for us. Too bad they will fail miserably cause we have prepared 3 immortals against those fools."

Hanje replied and stare the Beast titan, Erwin saw behind the ape titan another titan who was standing on all four and had luggage on his saddle.

"Gh... That quadruped type is carrying luggage on its saddle." Erwin stated and told inside his mind. 'It wasn't one of those that just transformed. In which case, is that the enemy's scout? If it took notice of our approach and informed Reiner, that must mean...'

The Commander snapped out of it and said. "That quadruped type down there is an intelligent titan. No, there might even be others."

The Beast titan screamed and hit the ground with his hand, shattering the area around him. The titans of three and two meters began running towards the Wall.

"They're moving! Multiple two to three meters approaching!" Hanje shouted to Saitama and Everyone else.

Erwin's pov

'It's just like the raid at Utgard Castle... They'll go after the horses first. Their primary objective is to capture Eren, but... To archieve that, they'll take away our only escape option. No... They doesn't know about Terrible Tornado. We can escape even without horses, but since we possess immortals we must use them however we can!'

'Right now, the fact that all those larger titans are staying in formation is proof that their only purpose is to cage us in.'

Armin shouted scared toward Erwin "Commander! Genos successfully injured the Armored titan! He's retreating back! But we still don't know where Bertholdt is!"

"Yeah, I know." Erwin said calmly and his gaze stuck on the Beast titan.

'At this point, what I fear most... ...is that if the heroes die. We'll be as good as dead, we have no troops nor strong weapons as the heroes. I'm begging for the plan to work...' Levi got tired of waiting and reply.

"Are you finally ready to say something? I could've had breakfast during the wait." Erwin turned around and ordered everyone.

"Levi Squad, go assist Genos with the Armored titan! Employ the thunder spears at your own discretion! Archive your objective whatever it takes! This moment! This battle! The survival of humanity depends on it! Once more, for humanity... ...give your hearts!"

"Yes! Sir!" They all shouted in union. And flew off to help Genos whilst Levi and Saitama were behind Erwin.

"Wait! Saitama. Levi. I did say Levi Squad, but I need you two to stay, Saitama and Levi."

"What is it Erwin? You don't want us to protect Eren?" Levi asked with a serious expression.

"That's right... And now the real deal." Erwin pointed his blade towards the Beast titan. "Saitama, Levi I need you two to strike down every single titan and that one over there. You're the only ones I can trust to take on the Beast Titan."

"Understood." "I hope he's strong cause it's really boring." Saitama and Levi jumped down and prepared to strike against the Beast titan's army.

Reiner was lost in his thoughts 'How did that bastard Saitama find me in the first place? Armin? Was it you? No... It doesn't matter. What matter now is that I need to get rid of that unknown individual. Who the hell is he?! How is he able to manipulate fire?! Dammit!'

Eren transformed and grabbed Reiner's attention.

'Ghh?! Eren! Why did he show up unprovoked? They should be painfully aware that he's our primary objective. Now I understand... It must be Saitama near and protecting him! FUCK! his strength doesn't make any sense!' Eren start running away while Reiner had his gaze on him.

"Oi, big walking rock! Eyes on me!" Genos said and launched himself against Reiner.

'SHIT! I must deal with that fucker right now! Eren is planning to flee south and escape over the Wall with Saitama covering his back!'

Mikasa and the rest of Levi's squad equipped the thunder spears and kept some distance between Genos and Reiner.

With Saitama and Levi 

Saitama and the short Captain were slaughtering the three and two meter titans from outside Wall Maria, Saitama with his fists and Levi with his blades. The Captain stood on top of a roof and shouted to Saitama.

"Saitama, clean up the small ones already! Do it before the Beast titan moves! Don't you dare die hero!"

Saitama gave to Levi a neutral expression. "You should be worried about your own self man, I got this." Saitama exclaimed toward Levi whilst he was watching the Beast titan.

Erwin remembered his past and said inside himself.

'When I was a cadet, I told the others about my father's theory which I also believed. And that once I was a Scout, I would prove it. But after I joined the Scouts, I stopped talking about it for some reason. No, that's wrong... It wasn't some reason. I had realized something. That only I... was fighting for myself. That only I... had a dream I wanted to see.'

Erwin was thinking about it whilst Saitama was destroyed titans at the far background.

'Before I knew it, I was giving people orders and inspiring my comrades. Saying they should give their hearts to humanity. Thus, I fooled my comrades... Fooled myself... And upon a mountain of their corpses... ...I now stand. And yet, the basement lingers at the back of my mind. Even if the heroes fail and die, I might be able to reach the basement before I die... The basement Grisha Yeager left behind... The truth of our world...'

"Now! Eren!" Genos got out of the way and the Attack titan appeared behind the Armored titan, he had hardening skin around his fingers and punched Reiner's face so hard he shattered it entirely.

'I got you bastard! You can't escape now!' Eren shouted in his mind with gritted teeth.

Flashback in the forest at night

"So you want to take him down?" Genos asked Eren "Yes, I need you to injure him at first then you'll give me a signal and I'll come to end him once and for all! That piece of shit Reiner." Eren stated and took confirmation by Genos' nod.

"What are those things for?" Saitama questioned Mikasa while he were scratching his head. "They called thunder spears, don't you remember what you did when Hanje introduced them to us?!" She stated seriously to Saitama.

"Not really... I don't remember a lot of things in my life." Mikasa smacked her head and kept walking in the dark forest. "Forget it baldy!"

End of Flashback

'Those experiments paid off!' Eren were punching and smashing Armored titan's armor, he had cornered him on a roof and he was punching repeatedly.

'These fists are all I need to fight!' Eren punched him again and collided his hardened fist into Armored titan's face, breaking his left eye and injuring him fatally.

'By focusing the hardening on one spot, it gets even stronger! Since his armor's spread across his whole body, I can smash it like thin ice!' Reiner charged on Eren in a fail attempt to grab him but the Attack titan grabbed his head, Eren shouted from inside the titan's nape.

"Too slow, you big oaf!" Reiner got mad and grabbed Eren's leg furiously. "Wha-" Suddenly the Armored titan was levitating on the air with dozens of abandoned houses and debris, he was covered with a green aura around his body.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! I'M FLYING?! GHAAH?!' The Armored titan shook his head to see a green hair lady floating just like him. 'WHO THE FUCK IS TH-' Tatsumaki cut his thoughts and said to everyone else nearby.

"That area's got some nice rubble. Hurry up and get out of my way." Hanje screamed to Mikasa and everyone else.

"Flee away from the area! Eren you too! She's using her psychic powers against Reiner!" The Attack titan obeyed to Hanje and falled back to them.

'She's using her... psychic powers... Is that woman and the previous man JUST LIKE SAITAMA?! NO... It cannot be! I can't... ...move a muscle...!'

"Hey! You think you're tough big guy?" Tatsumaki retorted towards the Armored titan.

Reiner's mind got crazy 'What did she just... HOW!? WHEN?! I DON'T THINK MY FORM CAN TAKE SUCH DAMAGE! DAMMIIIIIT!'

"A present!" She extend her hands left and right and the green aura around her glow brighter.

"Clear out!" All the houses charged on Reiner and made huge clouds of smoke and dust upon the impact.

Mikasa took a glance at the surroundings and saw another person. "What the?" She fly with her gear near and faced him.

"Hey! Who are yo-" The person turned around and had similar face with Eren.

"I'm was about to ask you a different question... Mikasa, Tsk!" Sonic stated to her while both of them, dodged huge boulder pieces from Tatsumaki's attack. Sonic had both of his arms crossed together.

Suddenly she felt an enormous power befalling her whole body. 'What is happening?! That's the same immense power I once felt when I saved Eren when we were kids... Captain Levi asked me about it... This guy has the same voice and very similar face to Eren, who is he!? He even has a scarf like me, except his scarf is way much bigger and purple.'

"How you know my name stranger!" Sonic smirked and inform her. "Your enemies told me about you Scouts, they even told me about a dangerous bald man which I know who he is, they told me about a girl with a red scarf, that's you and for last a short dude named Levi, I really don't care about you all. I just want to defeat Saitama and reclaim my honor!"

"Huh! Let me know your name!" Mikasa demanded to know the ninja's identity. "You can call me Speed-O-Sound Sonic! I traveled from another world to fight and bring down my nemesis, Saitama!" The modern ninja retorted back to Mikasa.

"Y-You can come with us! He- He's here! I can take you to him!" Sonic walk closer to her and gave her a serious expression. Mikasa blushed and covered her face with her scarf.

"I will find him on my own, thanks. Mikasa." Sonic disappeared from her eyesight after a couple of attoseconds.

With Tatsumaki and the Armored titan

"Now you can use your stupid toys weaklings!" Tatsumaki put down the almost dead Armored titan who had most of his armor broken from her attack.

Jean, Connie, Sasha and Hanje launched the thunder spears on Reiner's nape. "Now! We can attack with thunder spears in situations exactly like this! Right here and now, we've got to settle it!"

Everyone shot the thunder spears and all of them stuck on Reiner's nape, they detonated them by pushing away the detonation rope. Reiner had widen open eyes and mouth. The Armored titan screamed in pain from the explosions. "We did it!" Jean shouted to his comrades.

Flashback - Thunder Spears invention

"You see?" Hanje smiled and showed everyone the power of the thunder spears, including Saitama, Tatsumaki and Genos.

Everyone excluding the three heroes, were impressed and had their gazes on the destroyed tree. Even Mikasa had her glance shocked.

"It's powerful, as you can see. It's like a strike of lightning. Hence the name. 'Thunder Spear.' Hanje resumed whilst she equipped one of the thunder spears.

"However, I highly doubt that is enough to compare with the heroes powers. Saitama wanna give it a try?" The hero shifted his attention to Hanje and came closer.

"Okay, test that new 'weapon' of yours on me." Hanje smiled and aimed the thunder spear on Saitama.

"Heheh! Here goes!" She launched and detonated it, Saitama grabbed it with his gloved right hand.

"Is that a-" KABOOM! The spear exploded on Saitama, Genos wasn't worried about his Sensei.

Many of the Scouts thought Saitama was dead meat. But after the dust cleared out, the hero came out of the smoke with not a single scratch on him, except of his suit being torn to mutiple spots.

"Ahh crap! Genos can you sew it up when we get back from the operation?" The cyborg nodded towards his invincible master. Leaving everyone else with utter shock and sweat all over their heads. Excluding Tatsumaki who was staring away with a cocky expression. "Hmph!"

End of Flashback - With Saitama and Levi

"Now! Saitama! Let's head for the Beast titan!" Levi shouted determined to the Caped hero.

"Ohhhh, It's a giant monkey!" Saitama replied, as he watch the Beast titan preparing some rocks to throw towards them.

"Tch! I'll get to cover, You must take his attention and give me time to strike from the left!" Levi ordered Saitama who agreed with a small nod.

"Okay, If you say so." Saitama prepared to run towards the Beast titan.


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23 (Monkey King)_

Flashback On Wall Maria Before The Scouts Arrive

Zeke was talking to his warriors while Reiner was drinking his coffee.

"I already told you... Annie is doing fine, I'm sure. There's no way she's getting tortured. For starters, don't you think that's unlikely? With powers like ours, one scratch and we can pretty much handle anything. And remember it's Annie we're talking about. I bet she's in hiding somewhere and practicing her kicks and what not." Zeke scratched his left eye.

"Still. there's no mistaking her identity was revealed." Reiner said and Bertholdt followed him "Even if it's Annie. Plus they have that... man... Saitama, he's extremely dangerous, he was able to go head to toe with Reiner's form. He was even able to climb all the way up on my Colossal titan form and asking me to come out! The hot steam didn't effect him at all!" Bertholdt replied scared and nervous toward Zeke.

Zeke gave them a blank expression and answer. "So what if that Saitama is abnormal... He will not prevent us from completing our mission. I guarantee you he will die by my hand if I don't brainwash him, or there is a chance to turn him into brainless titan."

Zeke resume and remind them "Focused now! We only have one goal. To recover the Coordinate and put an end to this cursed history. Let's... end this. I want to end all this, with us." Bertholdt moved his gaze at Zeke and reply calm.

"Understood. I'll try to keep Annie out of my head for now. There's no need to put anyone else through this hell but us. Let's... ...end this." Reiner shook his head to his comrade. "Bertholdt..."

They heared their titan scout's voice calling Zeke. **"War Chief Zeke."** All three of them run at the edge to hear what the titan will say.

**"Enemy troops are approaching. They've reached the foot."** Everyone had determined faces, before the battle starts Zeke encourage them.

"My brave warriors. It's time to settle this here and finish our mission once and for all!"

The dawn has arrived, Reiner kicked the cups of tea from the edge and shifted his gaze to bertholdt. "Let's go." "Yeah." Bertholdt said back.

"Bertholdt. I told you a bunch of times, but... You and I will be in separate positions. So try thinking on your own for once." "Ri-Right."

"You don't always have to wait for my signal." "Yeah, I know Reiner." Reiner resumed with a serious expression "You're supposed to be the one with the greatest ability of all. But that Saitama poped out of nowhere and denied that. He must die today!"

"That's right. We're gonna win and end this." Reiner smirked and walk back to Bertholdt. "Keep up that attitude till you're with your beloved Annie." "I-It's not like that..." Bertholdt blushed but Reiner didn't fall for his weak excuse.

"I bet even Annie would appreciate the one who rushes in to save her... ...and mistake him for her prince. Even if it's you. And... Christa..." Reiner place his right hand on his chest and continue determined.

"We'll save her no matter what. That's our promise to Ymir." "Yeah, no matter what."

Both of them turned their backs and Reiner placed his left arm on Bertholdt's shoulder. "See ya. I'm counting on you, buddy." Bertholdt did the same to Reiner.

"Leave it to me."

End of Flashback

Bertholdt thought to himself 'It's been a while since Reiner transformed... No signal yet? Reiner? Are you okay?'

Reiner's face was half ripped and hot steam were fading away. "We did it!" Jean shouted to his allies. "Reiner bit the dust!" Connie stated.

"Haha! Thanks to Eren, Genos and Terrible Tornado. Serves you right, scumbag!" Jean's cocky smile turned into anger and grabbed Connie and Sasha's chests cause they were crying.

"What the hell are you crying for?! C'mon, get up! This ain't over yet!" They kept crying sad "Don't cry! We killed him!"

Hanje shouted to them with frustrated expression planted on her face. "It's not over! Ready your equipment for the next round!"

"Huh..." Mikasa's gaze shifted right to see Sonic watching them from the distance. He was searching for Saitama but no trace of him.

"Armin... Look..." Mikasa pointed Sonic with her hand.

"Wh-Who is that Mikasa?!" She answer back with no hesitation "I met him few minutes ago... He comes from the other world like the heroes, but he has something familiar with us Armin..."

Armin took many glances to Sonic and ask Mikasa. "Wh-What you mean?!"

"His face is similar to Eren's and his voice is exactly the same... ...Didn't Captain Levi asked me something on the carriage about a power I felt?" Armin remembered and nodded his head nervously.

"I felt it again... with this man over there." Armin walk near Hanje to inform her about Sonic. He was ready to tell her but suddenly the Armored titan screamed as loud as he could.

'It can't be...' Erwin said inside his mind whilst Levi and Saitama watch the Beast titan grabbing one of the barrels that was on the Cart titan's back and throwed it all the way atop of Wall Maria.

'That's it, the signal!' Bertholdt told inside his mind furiously and determined.

"Saitama! Take down those fuckers!" "Okay, but after that is done I'll need to take my cape back to Genos so he can sew it up." Levi smacked his forehead and shout towards the Caped baldy.

"Just do what I say!" Saitama nodded with his blank expression and began running straight forward against the Beast titan while Bertholdt had to deal with Hanje, Moblit, Levi Squad, Tatsumaki and Genos.

The Beast titan saw Saitama running towards him from the distance. **"You think... ...you can win? Saitama..." **The Beast titan shifted his head next of him and ordered 5 large titans to attack Saitama.

**"Go and kill that arrogant demon."** They obeyed like dogs at their master, but unfortunately for Zeke Saitama punched their heads off their bodies.

They fall down one by one decapitated and hot steam floated away from their giant holes.

Zeke sweat a bit from the inside. 'How is that possible... ...he just punched them... Forget it he won't stop me!'

The Beast titan grabbed a huge rock and smash it into his palms, turning it to a lot of smaller stones and debris. He took a stance and prepared to fire against Saitama.

'Saitama is doing work alright. The plan can be a success! And not even a single soldier has died yet. Or maybe that's because it's only the heroes, me and Levi's squad. But it doesn't matter, as long the heroes aren't threated we can win this. The titans are no match for humanity anymore!'

Erwin screamed inside his mind whilst he were watching Saitama punching the living shit out of the incoming large titans.

'Good job, hero. I can sneak up from his left now, the ape's attention is on Saitama. We can take down this Beast idiot together!'

Levi exclaimed in his thoughts and start slaughtering titans from the right of Beast titan, who hadn't noticed him. Thanks to Saitama's diversion, Levi would be able to attack the monkey from a blind spot.

With Armin and Bertholdt

"Bertholdt! Stop right there!" Armin screamed at his enemy and grab his attention. 'Armin... What are you trying to accomplish?' Eren thought for his friend.

"Bertholdt! Let's talk this over!" Bertholdt took a deep breath and screamed. "If I agree to talk, would you all agree to die?! We only want two simple things! We want Eren and the demise of humanity in the Walls! That's the harsh truth of reality, Armin! It's all been decided already! Noone will stop us! Not you nor that fucker Saitama!"

Armin shout back to him and asked. "Wha-? Wh-Who decided any of that?" Bertholdt mumbled "I did." Armin didn't hear him and placed his hand on his ear. "What was that?"

"I decided it! Your lives are coming to an end right here!" Armin hissed after he heared those words, he already knew they could just let Tatsumaki and Genos kill Bertholdt but they didn't want to risk anything yet.

"That's very unfortunate! I was hoping... I wouldn't have to hear Annie's screams any longer!" Bertholdt got shocked and sweated when he heared about Annie. Armin continue his clever plan.

"The only one who can save her from the savages in the Military Police... ...is you, and no one else! At this rate, she'll end up as feed for the pigs!'

Bertholdt screamed back at Armin "Fine! By me!" He gave notification at Armin to follow him on a roof and he did so. Mikasa followed after him while the two heroes were watching with the others and Hanje.

"Hanje, what Armin planning to do?" Genos asked gently "I don't know yet but I don't want you involved yet, nor you Terrible Tornado.

"You won't give me orders!" Tatsumaki float closer to Armin, Mikasa and Bertholdt.

"Terrible Tornado! Wait!" Hanje's expression changed into a frustrated one.

"What's the rush, Armin? Aren't we going to talk?" Both of them took their swords out, they were going to fight like swordmen.

"Did you think that if you talked about Annie, I'd lose my cool? That since I'm the meek and timid Bertholdt, you could fool me by letting my gua-" Bertholdt saw completely shocked Tatsumaki having her arms crossed together and staring at him with a cocky expression.

"Now! Armin! Explain me who is that?! How is she able to float like that!?" Armin released some drops of sweat before he answer. "That's... one of the heroes..."

"One of the what?!" Bertholdt shouted back to Armin "That's right... heroes... they came from the sky! Just like Saitama, they came to stop you and Reiner for good! They possess powers you cannot possibly imagine Bertholdt!"

"Why didn't you freaks stayed to your own fucking world?! That brat is exactly like the Sonic guy we met 2 months ago!" Bertholdt stated to Armin angry.

Suddenly a green aura covered Bertholdt and twisted his spine. He flinched in pain and agony. Tatsumaki float close enough to Bertholdt's face to say.

"Unforgivable, me. A brat? I'm older than you!" Bertholdt opened his eyes with hatred towards Terrible Tornado.

"Tatsumaki wait!" Armin screamed at the ESper but the only thing he did was to make Bertholdt even more angry.

"I GOT... SICK OF... YOU ABNORMAL BASTARDS!" Bertholdt bite himself and lightning striked on him. "YOU TWO FALL BACK!" Genos shouted.

Mikasa retreat far enough to avoid fatal damage but Tatsumaki didn't saw that coming and got fatally injured, her head start bleeding and had several wounded areas around her body.

Armin got worst than Tornado, he broke both of his legs and hit his head hard on the roof, making him bleed from his nose and fall unconscious while Bertholdt transformed into the Colossal titan.

"Hanje!" Moblit was with them too, he pushed Hanje out of the way to save her.

"Tornado! Armin! I must help them!" Genos enabled acceleration and he was able to take a limited flight.

The cyborg used his palms for jet propulsion in the opposite direction where he wanted, Genos performed rapid maneuvers to avoid incoming boulders and came close enough to pick up Tornado and Armin on his back.

The place was like a nuclear bomb just exploded.

"I got them both!" Genos replied to Mikasa "TAKE THEM TO A SAFE PLACE IMMEDIATELY! Dammit Terrible Tornado! She had do interfere?! Now she and Armin are in dire situation! Plus the Colossal titan is our new enemy now!"

Connie retorted to everyone and they fall back, to think a plan of how they will take the Colossal titan down.

Erwin saw Bertholdt's transformation too 'The Colossal titan... Saitama and Levi must deal fast with the Beast titan so they can assist the others.' The Commander told in his mind.

"Where's Hanje and Moblit?!" Jean asked nervously Genos who was carrying Tatsumaki and Armin. "They were so close to the transforming man..."

Jean shook his head in despair and said. "You don't think... ...the one ones who survived... ...are us here?" The Colossal titan began destroying everything in his path with no hesitation.

"Genos! What we do?! Wait for burning houses to flatten us?" Genos holded his chin and tried to think of a plan.

"While my Sensei is occupied I cannot think he have enough power to take down that titan. Tatsumaki could take it down easily but she's to the bring of death. She and Armin..."

"Armin!" Mikasa screamed and holded her injured friend. She shifted her gaze toward Genos with a frustrated expression on her face. "You're in command! We follow your orders! What we do in that situation?!"

Genos stare her in the eyes "We retreat... Both Tornado and Armin need medical aid. We rally at the Commander Erwin for new orders. We can't engage him without casualties. My Sensei is the only one that can handle him." The cyrbog replied but Jean said back.

"Hold up, Genos... It'll be a disaster if we let the Colossal titan near the Wall and the others. If the house in the inner gate catch fire, Levi and Saitama will be sandwiched between the fire and the Beast titan."

Genos showed disbelief and answer back "Nothing wrong will happen to my Sensei but about Captain Levi you're right. We have no choice but to defeat this Colossal titan right here. And we have to do it... with the people we have here."

Eren hissed inside his titan form, everyone else were watching Bertholdt going towards the Wall.

Erwin mumbled and shifted his head back. "What will you do? Beast titan... Is being hunted by an immortal is exactly what you wanted?"

The Beast titan fired the huge pieces of stones at Saitama, the hero dodged them easy and came closer to the Beast titan.

**"You think... you're some kind of hero?!"** The Beast titan tried again, it was a direct hit on Saitama.

The rocks made impact with him and created a massive cloud of dust. The ape said to himself **"Hmm,** **I** **got him but the first pitch was** **a warm-up. I'm going for** **a** **perfect game!"**

Saitama appeared out of the smoke running straight at him without hesitation, the only thing that was torn off was his yellow suit and small pieces of his cape, the Beast smiled.

**"Good, I knew you wasn't only show off." **He took a baseball player stance and throwed the rocks at Saitama again.

The hero collided with the massive debris, Zeke thinking he got Saitama this time cheered. **"YES! GAME SET! Haha! You like that? I changed how I threw the pitch." **He said at the titans next to him.

"Yeah, Nice play man." Someone said to the Beast titan with a calm voice. **"Thank y-" **The ape took a glance and saw Saitama on top of his shoulder.

"Oh... You are the only titan that can talk, you're familiar with the monsters from my world. Do you mind if I keep you a little busy?"

Zeke frozed, he hadn't seen anything like this man before, he was so calm and relaxed on his shoulder. Saitama gave him the look like he didn't care about anything in life.

"Nice Fur, by the way. Now can you explain me why you titans eat humans?" Saitama stood up and jumped down from Zeke's shoulder.

'He's exactly how Reiner and Bertholdt told me, he looks like a wimp but don't let his appearance fool you. His mind though is weak.' The Beast kneeled and faced Saitama.

**"Exactly! You are not from this world, Saitama. You doesn't know that these people brainwashed you from the beginning you ended up here. We are the good side, we fighting for the good of the world an-" **Saitama cut him off and reply.

"I don't see any good with killing and eating innocents for no reason. You can't take away someone's life like that, oh... And I'm guessing you're the Monkey King?" The hero asked with raised eyebrows.

**"One day you will understand you are doing the wrong thing... ...if you escape from here alive of course! Kill him!" **The titans from the right of Saitama charged against him. The hero sighed in boredom and punched them one by one like the others.

The Beast titan took a glance to his right side and said in his mind. 'My titans has fallen...' Levi grabbed the Beast titan's shoulder with his hook and engaged towards the ape.

The Beast screamed and extended his arm to grab him, Levi spinned around his arm and chopped it into tiny pieces.

'Is this Levi?' Levi flew behind Zeke and aimed for the eyes, Zeke thought Levi was going for the nape and covered it with his right hand. 'My nape!' Levi sliced his eyes and the legs were next. Zeke couldn't keep up with Levi's speed.

'I can't see! Did he got my eyes?!' Levi cut off both of the Beast titan's ancles and he fall entirely on the ground. 'My legs! Tsk! I'll harden! Shoot I won't make it in time!'

Levi stoop upon the ape's nape and began slicing it wide open with his blades, making Zeke to scream in despair. The Captain got the fur bastard out of his nape and placed one of his blades in Zeke's mouth.

"Oi, Speak up shitty loser!" He pushed the blade and sliced through Zeke's cheek and got all the way up to his eye.

'We can have a soldier to eat this guy and steal the Beast titan's power.' Levi stated in his mind.

The Cart titan appeared behind Levi and opened it's mouth wide to devour the Captain but Saitama came in and slapped the Cart titan away.

"Nice Work! Saitama! We need this guy." The hero nodded whilst he stare Zeke. "Hello there." He waved to him.

'So those 2 are... the most powerful soldiers Eldians have...' Zeke said to himself.

'I must take War Chief Zeke out of there.' The human inside the Cart titan thought and waited for a chance.

"Saitama! The Colossal titan has appeared! Go help the others now! I will handle that fucker."

"Okay dude." Saitama picked his nose and stated before he leaves.

'Now's the chance!' The Cart titan run again without making Levi notice. "I'll enjoy seeing you being ea- GH?!" Levi jumped out of the way and Zeke escaped on the Cart titan's lips.

He spitted some blood and screamed to Levi. "It hurts! You've done it now, Levi! It hurts! But now you're done! You and Saitama will die next time we'll spar! KILL THAT MAAAN!"

Zeke screamed and demanded to the titans, they run towards Levi with their stupid faces.

Levi remembered his promise to Erwin and said with a low voice. "Wait... I made a promise to him..."

Flashback On Wall Maria

"Hey, Levi," Erwin said to Levi.

"What is it?" The Captain asked with slightly interest. "I know Saitama will go with you to take down the Beast titan but, I want YOU to kill him."

"Why's that? The bald guy is pretty much a walking god." Erwin gave a small smile to Levi. "You are humanity's strongest without superpowers. Levi, I want you to end him."

"As you wish, Erwin. I **promise."** Levi stated and ended the conversation.

End Of Flashback

"I PROMISED!" Levi pulled out new blades and start cutting napes of all the titans whilst Saitama returned on the Wall.

'Levi and Saitama did well, thanks to them w-' Erwin didn't noticed the Colossal titan's attack and huge flaming boulders collide with the Wall, someone saved Erwin just in time before he was crashed by the debris.

"SA-SAITAMA?!" The hero stared the Colossal titan and put Erwin down.

"You should watch where you looking, you could be dead." Erwin exhaled in relieve and nodded to the hero. "I just... Spaced out for a couple of seconds, Saitama." Erwin said.

Saitama respond again but this time with serious voice. "You did well on your own Commander, Leave the rest to me." The hero moved his cape and jumped down to face the Colossal titan.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24 (Saitama vs Bertholdt) {Final Round}_

Saitama spotted his friends and run towards them with his immense speed, Genos saw him and exhaled in relieve.

"Look! My sensei is here!." Everyone placed their gazes on Saitama who just landed atop of the roof with them, Eren's still in his Attack titan form. Whilst everyone else had desperate faces.

"Saitama! We're saved!" Sasha ran and hugged him tightly, the hero patted her head.

"Miss me so much? Sasha?" She didn't answer, potato girl's eyes released tears of joy.

"I... I thought I lost you... ...My love!" Saitama cleared her eyes and encourage her and everyone else, Genos knew his master will say something wise, thus he equipped his small notebook.

"Listen everyone. I will defeat that giant titan, but that doesn't mean you are weak." The hero extended his right red gloved hand and clenched it into a fist.

"We are all trying our best and I know that, you all did well! I truly mean that. And you know why?" Everyone gave question mark expressions toward Saitama.

"The reason is... Human beings are strong because we can change ourselves!" Everyone's eyes widen in determination, Jean raised his right eye brow and ask the hero.

"But how you became so strong to be able to punch titans out of existence?!" Saitama's stare shifted to Jean and reply with his neutral expression.

"If you want to become exactly as me. You gotta train like hell until the point where your hair falls out. That's the only way to become truly strong." Saitama finished and by that Jean placed his hands on his head with fear.

"I'll pass... I don't want to become bald thank you..." Genos wrote everything and put the notebook in his front pocket. "Sensei, you're so wise." Saitama shrugged to his disciple with the neutral expression still on.

"Alright! Now we can do this! Mikasa. You stay here with Armin and Tornado, I, Jean, Connie and Sasha heading back to Commander Erwin to give information about the situation. Eren, you go plug the inner gate! Sensei you go there and defeat the giant titan for us!" Everyone except Saitama and Eren shouted in union. "Yes! Genos!"

"Okay, I'll go to take him out of his nape I guess." Saitama replied while the Attack titan nodded in agreement, Everyone took different paths.

Saitama saw the Colossal titan flatting everything in his path, the Caped hero stand front of the titan's giant feet, Saitama kneeled and grabbed the ground with his fingers.

"This spot, is perfect." He took a serious expression and said. **"Killer Move Serious Series:Serious Table Flip."** Saitama flipped the entire battlefield into the air, limitless rocks and dust blinded Bertholdt's vision.

'Wha?! I can't see a thing! I bet it's that bastard Saitama's doing!' While Bertholdt were cursing Saitama and trying to find his location, Eren used the hardening ability to plug the inner gate.

Mikasa and everyone else's expressions turned shocked of Saitama's AMAZING display of unlimited power and infinite potential.

"It's him... So he's fighting that monster huh?" Mikasa immediately shifted her head back to see Sonic staring at the Colossal titan.

She tried a lot to make the words leave her mouth. "Ye-Y-Yeah..." Sonic stare at her with a curious expression. "Are you ill? You're all red."

Mikasa noticed her entire face changed colour into a bright red. "N-No I.. I'm not, I just am a bit shy..." Sonic came closer to her and ask. "Shy from what?"

She tried to think a decent excuse. "Because I... Be-" Sonic giggled and cut her off.

"Oh I know!" He stated and stopped front of her. "You hate Saitama as I do! And you want to defeat him too! Is that it?" She took her glance away from his face, her cheeks were now like big tomatoes.

"No-Not exactly... It's becau-because you look similar to a childhood fri-friend of mine and your voice is..." Sonic finished for her "Exactly the same? Yeah a guy named Reiner told me about that too, that friend of yours named Eren?"

"Y-YEAH! You're right..." She exclaimed toward the modern ninja and continue with her hand holding her scarf to cover her blushed cheeks. "Co-Come with us! Sonic!"

He smirked to Mikasa and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you Scouts are allies with my nemesis, with the man I seek to kill so I can get rid of mentality I feel..." He turned around and prepared to vanish again.

"WAIT!" Mikasa shouted in a desperate voice "Huh?" The ninja stared at her once more without turning his body.

"W-Will I see you again Ere-Sonic?" The ninja placed his gaze on the Colossal titan who was still trying to find Saitama. "As long you are close to Saitama, you will." He disappeared from her sight.

Meanwhile with Genos and the others

"Commander Erwin!" Genos shouted and approached him with Jean, Connie and Sasha behind him.

"Where's Hanje and the others?!" Erwin asked with widen irises.

"Hanje and Moblit must be dead, we don't know their location yet, Eren is plugging the inner gate with his power. Mikasa is protecting Armin and Tornado. They've got fatally injured!" Genos finished and let Erwin respond back.

"One of the heroes are injured?! Dammit... how did this happened!?" He asked them and Jean answered "She was close to Bertholdt when he transformed, both she and Armin!"

"I sended Saitama to fight the Colossal titan, I hope he doesn't have the same luck as these two..." Erwin replied and spaced out.

"My sensei is doing fine, he will never be threated by anything or anyone. Count of him!" Genos stated determined.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Is that Captain Levi over there?!" They saw Levi atop of the Wall walking close to them.

His entire outfit was covered with titan blood, it was vaporizing and his eyes went white. This was making him look like a brutal killer."

"Levi. What about the Beast titan?!" Erwin asked with particular interest "The bastard escaped thanks to that four legged titan rat." Levi said while he patted from exhaustion.

With Saitama and Bertholdt

'I'll crash him when I find him... that bald freak!' Bertholdt thought in his mind furiously.

"Alright, that's enough. You caused enough trouble, come out of there." Saitama was on the Colossal titan's nape and knocking gently while the hot steam was making his cape float very wild.

'TCH! THAT BALD BASTARD!' The Colossal titan placed his giant hand slowly on his nape and grabbed Saitama, the Caped baldy had a goofy smile.

"You finally want to talk this out? Cause I'm interested to help you become good, but what will you do after that in your life is your own pro-" The Colossal titan threw the hero and sended him right through several houses.

'If he's not dead from that... he's not human! THERE'S NO WAY A HUMAN CAN LIVE FROM THAT!' Bertholdt screamed from inside his mind again.

"Reiner... You're alive? Good. At least we can retreat and think of a better plan to fight against such strong opponents... damn demons!" Zeke stated and the Cart titan picked up Reiner.

Bertholdt saw his comrade being rescued by Zeke and Pie- the Cart titan. 'Thank god, Reiner is safe. Don't worry buddy I'll destroy those evil pests once and for a-'

Bertholdt was shocked and screamed from the unbelievable thing that just happened to him.

Saitama pulled him out of his nape with no effort, the hero was in a hurry and ripped both of Bertholdt's hands and legs, Saitama didn't had a single scratch nor wound on him.

"NOOOOOOO! HOOOOW!" Bertholdt couldn't believe a person THAT STRONG truly exists.

"Dude... I'm sorry... That wasn't on purpose, I only wanted to pull you out but I pulled too hard and ripped your... uhhh... limbs." Saitama replied with his blank expression.

The hero took Bertholdt back to Mikasa. "Oh. There she is." He placed the Colossal titan shifter down.

"Saitama!" Eren ran to them and took deep breaths. "I'm glad you're okay! And you got Bertholdt! Amazing..." "Oh?" "What the?!" Him, Saitama and Mikasa replied and turned their gazes behind.

They spotted Zeke and Reiner on the Cart titan, they approached them from the rooftops. Eren screamed and pulled out his swords, so did Mikasa. Saitama was picking his nose and gave them a boredom expression.

"Don't come any closer!" Eren screamed "Soni- I mean Eren! Stay back!" Mikasa shouted to him whilst she hissed at Zeke.

'What the? His eyes have those markings from after a titan transformation. Is he the Beast titan?' Eren thought inside his head.

Zeke stared frustrated Saitama and reply to Eren. "Are you... Eren Jeager?" No response from Eren "Stay away from him you fucker!" Mikasa shouted to Zeke but he answer politely.

"I didn't came to fight you... Not now at least... Eren, you don't look anything like your father." Eren mumble curious "What?"

"Please believe me. I understand what you've been through. We are both victims of that man. You've been brainwashed by your father." Saitama yawned and kept listening to the conversation.

"My dad?" Levi interrupted them and showed up from top of the Wall, he still had the 'brutal killer' outfit.

"Tch!" Zeke hissed when he saw Levi and Saitama still being alive.

"Fine, Saitama. Levi. My injuries force me to call this a draw." Zeke shifted his attention to Bertholdt who was laying unconscious next to Saitama.

"Bertholdt, I'm sorry to say it, but this is the end for you. Eren, I'll be back to save you someday. Saitama, I'll be back to kill you the same day!"

Zeke flee with the Cart titan, Levi runned out of gas and landed on the rooftop with them.

"Saitama! Chase him down!" The hero nodded his head negatively "Nah, I wanna see if he gets stronger the next time we'll 'fight' him.

Levi smacked his head but backed down. Everyone else, including Erwin came on the roof too and stared the two injured persons. One hero and One soldier.

"What we do now?" Connie stated, Levi pull out the injection ready to put it on Tornado.

"I'll demonstrate!" He said, making everyone stare at him surpriced. "Wait!" Genos shouted and continued.

"Tornado is still breathing! It seems she will live if we give her medical attention! Armin is way much worst, both of his legs are broken. His head is bleeding too! You should save him cause of the fact Tatsumaki will survive. Plus she doesn't need a titan power! Captain!" Genos finished, Levi changed his mind and nodded at the cyborg.

"Everyone! Leave now! Armin will turn into a titan and eat Bertholdt!" Everyone obeyed, Levi used the serum on Armin and he turned into a brainless titan.

Bertholdt woke up the worst time possible, to witness himself being eaten alive, he screamed with fear.

"All! Help me!" No help from anybody, Saitama had shadows covering his eyes though. Armin put Bertholdt's head on his teeth.

"Annie! Reiner!" Bertholdt's head exploded from the pressure and Armin ate him.

Hanje appeared moderately injured and with a bandage around her left eye. "Hanje! You're alive!" Erwin exclaimed and exhaled in relieve.

"Thanks to Moblit... He sacrificed himself to save me, he always cared about me." She mumbled sad and disappointed at herself.

"Is that?" She was going to ask but Levi respond before she end her question. "Yes, Armin. He ate Bertholdt and inherited the power of the Colossal titan."

"Go take him out of the nape. It's finally time to face the truth of our existence." Erwin stated determined while everyone flew to Armin's titan.

The titan fell down dead and Armin came out of the nape. Everyone except Genos and his master were crying and holding Armin.

From atop of the Wall Sonic was stalking them, his gaze was on Saitama. "I finally found you... Saitama!"

The modern ninja clenched his hands and took his child like smile.

"Sensei? What is it?" Saitama's expression turned into a blank one. "Nothing, I'm just bored and hungry."

"Don't worry sensei! When we return to Wall Sina we'll all eat."

The cyborg calmed down his master's boredom, a little bit.

Several Hours Later

Transforming into a titan, Armin consumed Bertholdt and returned to his human form, alive once again.

Taking refuge atop the Walls, the heroes and the Scouts conducted a search for remaining enemies, but to no avail.

As such, they decided to make their way for Dr. Jeager's cellar.

"Is this the place?" Hanje asked "It is." Eren said.

"All we've been through was to reach that place?" Genos asked and Erwin answer determined. "Yeah, the truth of our people's existence. Let's go!"


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter 25 (The Basement)_

"We made it, sensei!" Genos retorted toward Saitama.

"Yeah, it seems that way Genos." The hero stated back to his disciple.

"This is it, let's go." Erwin turned his head and replied towards everyone with a calm tone. Mikasa placed her hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Let's go." Eren nodded, Sasha were holding Saitama's hand to feel safe while they was walking down the creepy hatch.

Levi lighted the way with his lamp and Genos with his ignited palms. They saw the door at the end of the stairs.

"Eren." Levi stated to Eren who immediately equipped the key from his neck. "Yes."

Eren tried to put the key in the lock but it didn't fit, something was wrong.

Eren frowned in frustration. "What's wrong?" Erwin asked with raised eyebrows.

"Eren." "Hurry it up." Mikasa and Levi said to Eren who was still trying to unlock the doorm with the key.

Eren answer with sweat all over his face and had a scared expression. "This key... doesn't go to this door."

"What?" Hanje asked, Mikasa followed "But... that's the key Dr. Jeager always carried." Levi got tired of this and shifted his gaze at Saitama.

"Show those brats how it's done." The Caped hero reply to Captain with a neutral expression planted on his face. "Oh? Alright if you say so. Wait a sec Sasha."

Saitama patted her head gently and walk forward, he pushed the door with one hand and it got ripped off from the wall.

"Good job, hero." Erwin responded to Saitama with a small smirk.

They walked in, it wasn't something weird in that room, only medical potions and several documents about botany knowledge.

"It can't be just that!" Erwin exclaimed serious and he were staring around the small room.

"It just looks like a study." Hanje spoke.

Eren talk back to her "My father was a doctor. He used to spend a lot of time down here making medicine."

"I see. Well if these labels are accurate, this is all ordinary medicine, and all of the books are medical in nature. It's all very normal for a doctor's study."

Hanje said whilst Levi and Genos were reading books. "I see..." Erwin mumbled and let Hanje finish her phrase.

"There's nothing in here that stands out. Or, at least, it's set up to give off that impression.

"What you have to say about this? Levi." Erwin shifted his head at the short Captain.

"Well, if he was trying to hide anything from the Interior Police, we won't be able to find it with cursory."

Levi turned around and order to Eren, Mikasa and Sasha. "Hey, come on, you brats, don't just stand there.

"That counts for you too. Saitama and Genos, start searching."

Erwin holded his chin curiously "My intuition can't be that far off. There's something else... something deeper.

"Sensei! Captain! I found something here!" Genos replied loud to everyone and they surrounded him.

There was a lock on a drawer from Dr Jeager's desk.

"Eren." Erwin mumbled, Eren knew what he had to do. He placed the key in the lock and it was fitting perfectly.

"It fits." He replied and extended the drawer. "It''s empty?" Eren's face turned into a nervous one.

"Look closely." Erwin said calm and serious.

"It has a false bottom." Levi stated while Eren removed the bottom of the drawer.

They saw some books and weird materials wrapped with clothes.

"This cloth smells like mint oil and charcoal. It must be to protect the books from moisture and insects." Hanje explained and Levi said after her.

"It seems like we've found what we were looking for." Levi gave a green book they took from the drawer to Erwin.

"What did my dad want to show me?" Eren asked with no answer, he and Mikasa placed their hands on the book and had determined faces.

They opened it and all they saw was a family picture inside of the book.

Erwin dropped a sweat of relieve "I knew it..." He whispered.

When they returned back to Wall Sina

A random girl ran into the room to inform Pyxis and the other Commanders about the good news.

"Levi's Squad and the heroes has returned from the mission! Wall Maria has been retaken!"

Outside to welcome the heroes and the Scouts

The countless crowd was cheering and waving at the victorious heroes and the few brave Scouts that successfully retook Wall Maria.

"One Punch Man! You're the best!" "Genooooos! Marry me!" The heroes had already created their own fan clubs.

"That was it? It was boring as hell man..." Saitama yawned while Sasha were holding his hand and kissed his cheek.

"My father's hypothesis was right." Erwin said whilst the civillians was still screaming and cheering for them.

Flashback from inside the basement

"Is this a portrait?" Eren asked.

"Let me see..." Hanje took the photo in her hands and said serious. This looks far too detailed to have been drawn by human hands."

"There's writing on the back." Mikasa replied and pointed behind the photo.

Hanje read it for everyone "This is not a drawing. This is an image created by capturi-" Genos cut her off and shouted.

"It's a photograph from a camera!" Everyone excluding Saitama, turned their gazes on the cybong with shocked expressions.

"You know about this?!" Erwin asked Genos with particular interest.

"Yes! Humans in our world own those small metal boxes called cameras, with those they're able to take pictures like this and far better I can tell."

"Amazing... So our worlds have something similar after all huh?" Levi questioned the heroes with raised eyebrows.

"As it seems yeah." Saitama responded while he had placed his hand on Sasha's shoulder.

"There's more!" Hanje shouted at them and read it.

"I come from a land outside the Walls where humans live in luxury. Humanity has not perished. I only hope that of one of my fellow countrymen will be the first to lay hands on this book."

After a huge tale of Grisha's childhood in Marley city Hanje reached the last phrase of the message.

"That was the day when, as a mere child. I came face to face with the truth of this world." She finished, Erwin sat down to the chair and released a big laugh.

"Oh" "Hey, why are you laughing for? Erwin?" Saitama and Levi gave question mark expressions toward Erwin.

"My father was right all along. Humans outside of the Walls exist, and I'm pretty sure these are the ones that want our demise." The Commander ended, Sasha got scared from his answer and holded Saitama's chest tightly.

End of the Flashback, somewhere in Wall Sina

Someone was stalking the people atop of the rooftops.

"Did you really think you could escape from me?! Saitama!" Sonic planted the creepy smile of his face and vanished to search for Saitama in the city.


	26. Chapter 26

_Chapter 26 (Oh? A spar?)_

**Alright, hello fellow readers, just a quick update about the story. I know there are 2 whole episodes for Grisha and how Dina became a titan but I won't follow that Instead, I will focus on the heroes and the aot protagonists. So I'll skip Eren's nightmare and I'll start from the cells. Anyways, Good Life, Health Full and Thank you all for reading!**

Eren screamed and woke up with tears in his eyes. "Where is this? Who.. am I?" Him and Mikasa was in 2 cells and Armin was right outside to guard them.

"Eren, relax! You're in the stockades. You and Mikasa are serving time for insubordination." Eren and Mikasa were in different cells but next to each other.

Both of them had messy hair, that was the only thing that they didn't concerned about. Mikasa approached the cell bars and said. "Were you having a nightmare, Eren?"

"Yeah... I was... Wh-where are the heroes, Armin?" The blond titan shifter answered almost instantly.

"Saitama and Genos are with Hanje, they trying to make Annie confess. Tatsumaki is taking care of with medical attention, Blast is with her too while the other guy that kicked my face is h-" A manly voice cut off Armin and appeared from the shadows.

"Not so many details!" Garou appeared with his hands in his pockets, he were having a bored expression.

"Now, speak. I want to know what is going on too." He replied whilst he scratching his leg with his arm.

"Eren... you said... 'Who am I?'" Mikasa agreed with Armin "You said it. Are you crying, Eren?" Her hair was all the way up.

Eren walk inside his cell and sat down, placing his hand on his head.

"I feel like... I just woke up from the longest dream ever. No... Not a dream... Memories..." Mikasa, Garou and Armin were hearing Eren with moderately widen irises.

"Just now, I was connected to my dad's memories. That titan... It was you... Dina..."

Meanwhile with Saitama and Genos

While Eren was remembering more about the Owl named Kruger and his father Grisha. Saitama and Genos were with Hanje outside of the Walls.

The Military Police brought them Annie full chained, even her mouth was covered.

"Ahh, There's our guest, yes, yes, put her down here." Hanje smiled and blushed in guilt a little bit.

One of the Military Police Members said to her with a furious expression. "Hey! I hope you know what you're doing! She's extremely dangerous!"

"Naaaaaaahhh! It'll be fiiiiine! Am I right Saitama? Heheheh." She smirked, and changed her stare on Saitama who was picking his nose with a boredom expression.

The sun's beams were reflexing from his shiny baldness. Genos step back with the Military Police cause Saitama told him so.

Hanje nodded to Saitama with a wink. "You know what to do." She, Genos and the Police members retreated back on the Wall.

"Hanje!? You're crazy! She will escape!" One of them screamed angry toward her but Hanje cleared her glasses and reply happy.

"Don't be so dramatic, One Punch Man got this!" Saitama was staring at them mumbling atop of the Wall whilst he and Annie were down there and mading eye contact.

"Okay, I'll untie you now." Saitama kneeled and broke Annie's chains with not even trying.

"You fools!" She shouted and bite herself. Saitama got knocked back meters away from the pressure of her transformation but he stand still after a couple of seconds.

The female titan transformed front of Saitama and stare at him with a smile planted on her face. "Ahhh, I'm guessing we are fighti-"

Annie didn't let him finish and stomped on him with her giant foot. She didn't stop slamming her foot again and again until she make sure he was dead for sure.

After some more stomps she flee away. "Hanje! You crazy bitc-" One of the Military Police members was about to say but Hanje shut his mouth by screaming.

"Oh! Oh! Look, now it's the best part!" Annie thought she'd won, little did she know.

Saitama was on top of her right shoulder and he was knocking her nape.

"We're done. Come out now gi-" The Female titan grabbed the bald hero and threw him to the ground.

Saitama gave her a face that could be described with words 'I'm not impressed at all, you're boring as hell.' The hero stood up with only dust and dirt on him and said.

"Ahh crap, you ruined my suit. Now I have to tell Genos to sew it up again for me." No response from Annie, all she did was to harden her giant hand and clench it into a fist.

"Oh? You want more? You don't listen do you?" Saitama prepared his fist with a neutral expression.

'How is he so strong?! He's strength and speed makes no sense!' Annie retorted inside her mind.

They fist clash, the surroundings got brutally damaged from their combat. Even though Saitama wasn't even trying against the Female titan.

Her hardened fist broke entirely like thin ice. She fall down to the ground scared. 'That's not possible... No... NO! It can't be! I have to escaped! I have to run!' She spaced out for a few seconds.

"I'm hungry, let's get this over with so I can go eat some decent food with Sasha okay?" No answer from Annie. She ignored him and ran away from him.

"Nah, I won't lose my launch because you are stubborn." Saitama retorted and jumped on top of her nape.

"Come out! Or I'll take out." The hero replied whilst people had gathered and staring their fight from atop of the Wall.

"Hanje? You shitty eyes! You didn't took my permission about this." Levi walk and came face to face with Hanje, he had a serious expression on.

"Oh, come on Levi! It's Saitama we're talking about! He will bring back Annie you'll see." She defended her point and forced Levi to watch the spar between the hero and the Female titan.

Saitama knock again her nape gently. "Oi, come out now, pretty... uhh? Please?" The Female titan tried to grab Saitama with her other hand but he delivered a normal punch to it got completely shattered.

"Awwww, Sorry for this, nothing personal." Saitama opened her nape wide open and took her out of there. Annie had an utter shock around her face.

"How...?" That's all she could say to him. "I really doesn't understand what you're talking about, I just did what any other person would do if he was in my place. I simply took you out of your nape thingy, from where you was controlling the titan."

Saitama placed her on his shoulder and jumped back atop of the Wall with the others.

Annie didn't believed a single word of the hero, she was just hitting his back in a weak attempt to escape.

"Let me go! Demon!" She screamed. Saitama placed her down and patted her shoulder. "Calm down, now." He replied with a calm tone.

Levi kicked her face and made her lose her senses. "Take this arrogant brat back to her cell, Oi Saitama." The hero shifted his head to Levi.

"What is it?" "Queen Historia wants to see you and Eren." Saitama raised his hand and scratched his armpits in a boredom expression. "Okay."

"Hanje, you coming with me to Eren and the other two brats, Saitama you go see the Queen, I'll show you first."

"Alright, Levi." Hanje changed her expression and answered to him serious.

Saitama followed them, Genos followed his master and the Captain.

Meanwhile in the cells with Eren, Mikasa and Armin

Armin was sitting on a desk and he was writing informations about the titans, Eren was talking to him and Mikasa in a calm expression.

"The Owl said it was called Ymir's Curse. Ymir herself died thirteen years after she acquired her powers." Armin raised his head.

"So I have thirteen years to live. And you have..." Eren answer for him "Eight years... not even that."

"It's not true." Mikasa mumbled from her cell to them. No one responded to her and Eren continued.

"If the bearers of the Nine titan die without passing on their powers, that power awakens within a baby among the Subjects of Ymir. The only explanation is that all Subjects of Ymir must be connected in some unseen way. Some with titan powers spoke about seeing some kind of paths. The blood and bones that form the titan, and sometimes the memories and will, can be transfered along those paths. And all of those paths converge at a single coordinate. That coordinate... is the Founding titan."

Eren stated to his childhood friends and let them speak. "I saw a guy... Back in Wall Maria... Eren... He claims to be from the world that the heroes came... Plus he was having the same voice as you, and very similar face. He's name is Sonic. Can he be a Subject of Ymir as well?"

Mikasa questioned Eren and made him shift his head to the cell bars in order to be heared clearly.

"I highly doubt that Saitama, the other heroes and that Sonic are Subjects of Ymir. Since they are from a different world, they have nothing to do with Ymir or the Coordinate."

"I see" She exclaimed calmly whilst Armin wrote everything.

Levi and Hanje walk in and ordered Armin to unlock Eren and Mikasa's cells.

"Let's go now." Levi stated to them "Where are we going Captain?" Eren asked him worried.

"The Queen herself has requested an audience with you and Saitama. In Trost, Blast and Garou are there with her too.

"Garou is here with us... Wait, where did he go?!" Armin asked himself shocked.

"He probably left and we didn't noticed it." Mikasa said to her blond friend.

Historia with Ymir's letter

Histora had the politely short curved hairstyle again, she were reading a goodbye letter Ymir wrote for her.

'My beloved Historia, as I'm writing this, Reiner is standing over me. He's trying to peep on my love letter to you. He's such a creep. He'll never get a girl to like him. But he did promise to deliver you this letter. He says it's to return the favor for that time I saved him. Sorry for what I did back then. I never thought I would pick them over you. I hope that superhuman Saitama will always protecting and watching you my beloved Historia. I'm going to die very soon. But I don't have any regrets... or so I'd like to say, but to be honest there is one thing that still bothers me:I never did get to marry you. Sincerely, Ymir.' End of the Letter.

Historia touched the letter with her hand and saw memories of Ymir's life, the paths and her sad ending.

"What just happened?" Historia asked herself. "Is something wrong?" Blast extended his hand to the Queen.

"Oh, no. Is this everything?" She questioned Blast who answer back to her "Yeah, but I believe she didn't write anything that could be useful to us."

Jean jointed the conversation and ask "Was there any kind of message that only you would understand like a code?"

Historia respond to the Scout and the Blue cape hero. "I don't know. But I think there probably isn't one. Ymir was such an idiot. A true idiot. She would always try to hide her embarrassment. I still don't understand..." She holded her tears but a knock on the door made her to clean her eyes.

"They're here" Levi stated from the other side of the door. "Come in." Erwin said to him and opened the door. Letting Saitama, Levi, Genos, Hanje, Eren, Mikasa and Armin inside.

"You're Majesty." Everyone bowed, even Saitama a little bit. "C-Cut that out, it's not even official yet." Historia exclaimed and made them to turn their gazes straight up again.

She turned her head to her **protector **and resumed with a slightly smile on her face. "I miss you my **protector, **Saitama. You and everyone else here must've been through a lot, haven't you?"

She asked and continued with a cute face. "Meanwhile I've just been sitting inside the Walls, staring out at the southern sky."

Saitama nodded to her and changed his expression into a serious one. "It's what the heroes do, my queen. We will keep fighting our enemies till you and your people are saved from those titans."

"I'm glad to hear that from your mouth **protector." **Saitama's expression turned back into his goofy one and nodded. "Yeah."

"Should we get started?" Hanje took several papers in her hands.

Sasha was resting on her bed and she were staring at the sky, thinking about Saitama. 'Awwww, we'll do it someday Saitama, my womb wants your seeds so bad!'

In the court

Everyone sat down on their seats, excluding Saitama, Genos, Garou and Blast who were standing behind Historia as her guards.

Darius spoke first.

"Grisha Jeager's memoir, a complete story of the titans, and a summary of life outside the Walls." The three books of Grisha's basement and the photo was at the middle of the table.

Darius continued so everyone could hear the story.

"The only ones who know about the existence of these three books are the people in this room. The efforts of the three heroes, the nine members of the Survey Corps and the sacrifice of Moblit are what won us these books. This meeting in the presence of the Queen will attempt to bring all in attendance up to speed in order to better plan how to move forward."

He shifted his gaze to the Survey Corps regiment members who were at the middle of the court. "Survey Corps Commander, Erwin Smith. "Yes." He stood up and resume.

"Thanks to the heroes and the few brave Scouts. We was able to retake Wall Maria and obtain the power of the Colossal titan. However, we humans inside the Walls are still in a dangerous position. How great it would be if our only enemies were the monsters called titans. But instead, our true enemies are civilized humans, or to be more accurate the whole world."

Erwin continued after a few seconds of silence.

"We are members of a race capable of transforming into titans, called the Subjects of Ymir, and it's said that we could one day rule the world, as we have before. That is why the rest of the world apparently seeks to eradicate the Subjects of Ymir."

Whilst Eren had memories of Kruger, Erwin shifted his head back and stared at him.

"Dr Jeager completed his mission and then passed the Founding titan on to his son Eren. The Founding titan's full power can only be used if its bearer is a descendant of the royal family. However, any royal descendant who inherits the Founding titan will be possessed by the king's will. They become unable to act against the king's wishes. That is likely because of the vow to renounce war, But even so, in the past, Eren has been able to command pure titans in order to escape a dangerous situation. Though Eren is not of royal blood, he may have the potential to use the Founding titan's powers nonetheless."

Saitama was struggling not to sleep and lose his balance, this whole titan backstory was boring him to death. Genos assist him by holding his chest tightly.

"Don't worry sensei, Commander Erwin is almost finished." His disciple whispered toward Saitama.

Suddenly, Eren stood up and grabbed everyone's attention. "That's it!" He shouted.

"AH!? WHO?! WHEN?!" Saitama shouted thanks to Eren's scream. "Oh... Sorry." The hero closed his eyes again and everyone's eyes went on Eren again.

"What's gotten into you?" Erwin asked Eren who was shocked.

"I... Uh... I just.." Darius reply to Eren whilst he was having his hands crossed together.

"Continue, titan of ours." Eren took a glance at Mikasa and then back to Darius and Historia.

"It's nothing. I apologize for interrupting."

"I see." Erwin mumbled and shifted back to the Queen and Darius.

"He seems to be going through a phrase where he thinks it's cool to suddenly shout or talk to himself out of the blue."

"Ah, is that so? How unfortunate. He is at that age."

Eren spaced out and talk inside his mind.

'I didn't tell anyone, even these two, that the titan killed Hannes and my mom was my father's previous wife. After all... If I were to tell them... If I were to touch a titan that carries the blood of the royal family, there's a possibility that I'd be able to use the Founding titan's powers. But it's just that. A possibility. And if I told everybody about it, what would they do to Historia? I hope Saitama and the other heroes won't let something bad happens to her.'

Eren finished and had another flashback with Kruger, telling Grisha to complete his mission, in order to save Armin and Mikasa.

Grisha didn't know those people and ask Kruger who they were, he didn't know either and asked himself, whose memories are they from?


	27. Chapter 27

_Chapter 27 (Ocean)_

Queen Historia spoke to end this conversation once and for all. "Let's release the information. The memories that King Reiss took from his subjects a hundred years ago are now simply being returned to the people."

She shifted her head behind her and stare her **protector **in the eyes.

"All of us here in the Walls share the same destiny. And in order to move forward, we must be united towards a common cause."

The words were spreaded and all the people inside the Walls found out. Newpapers were everywhere about the King of the Walls.

Erwin and Hanje were sitting around a table with two other people. Levi was watching the people reading the newspaper outside of the window and he walk closer to the table.

"The titans that have been terrorizing and eating us are not only human, they are from a race called the Subjects of Ymir that we share common ancestry with. Our own king built the Walls a hundred years ago, after which he used titan power to alter our memories to cause us to believe that all humans outside the Walls had perished. But the rest of humanity is very much alive, and all consider us Subjects of Ymir." The younger one stated as Levi took a sit next to Hanje.

With Saitama and Genos

Garou and Blast pay Tatsumaki a visit whilst Saitama and Genos were with Eren, Mikasa and Armin. After they eat a Scout named Floch approached them.

"It's my honor... One Punch Man..." He saluted front of Saitama and Genos.

"Yio, calm down man. You don't have to bow at me." Saitama told Floch and he stood up straight again.

"However, heroes. Let me tell you all a horrible truth..." Floch grabbed everyone's gazes

"Forget the medals. Forget honoring the dead. What matters is that you tell the truth to the next set of Survey Corps recruits. You must encourage them with your unbelievable powers! Don't you dare let any more cowards like me sign up!"

Armin shifted his head and ask "Floch... Why you calling yourself a coward?" Floch hissed frustrated and shouted.

"Because I AM!" He calmed down and spoke calmly but serious. "I could come with you in this mission to retake Wall Maria, but I'm was a coward and hid myself... But you few Scouts and three of the heroes risk your lives out there for us!"

"Floch..." Armin mumbled whilst Floch got angry to himself and clenched his fists. "I know full well that I'm nothing but an unskilled, disporable weakling. But even someone like me is entitled to his opinion!"

"Floch is right..." Armin said with disappointed expression.

"We are all weaklings... A walking god is standing front of us... and what we do about it? We doesn't even care nor showing him the respect he truly deserves!" Everyone stared at Saitama.

The Caped hero deny the title 'walking god' and gave a small smile at Armin.

"You're wrong, I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun. But I ain't god, I'm a normal person like you all. I'm not defeating those titans or the bad guys for admiration, I'm doing it because I want to!"

"Sa-Saitama?!" Armin slipped but Saitama grabbed him.

"Whoa! Careful." Armin shifted his gaze away. "Th-Thanks." Saitama put him down immediately and took a few steps back to Sasha.

'Eeew, he blushed. I don't care if he's interested in males but I don't. At least I have Genos and Sasha to live up my current boring life here, dammit! I see the bargain days at the supermarket, I miss my cactus, I even miss King's games.'

Saitama thought inside his mind while he hugged and kissed with Sasha.

She was getting very excited and by every chance they had, she were trying to do something funny with Saitama's private area.

Levi walk close to them and reply with his serious tone. "Hey, brats, and heroes. It's time, Get in line."

After some minutes

Everyone was kneeled and bowed towards their Queen Historia. Saitama, Genos, Hanje, Levi, Eren, Mikasa and Armin were the closest line front of Historia.

Even Historia had placed her hand on her heart and showed respect to everyone. Saitama was watching Genos, the Caped hero were miserably trying to copy his disciple's stance so he would not look like an idiot.

The Queen was wearing her red cape and the golden crown. She took several necklaces for Levi's Squad, for her **protector** and Genos.

She were placing a necklace around their necks, even Saitama tried to act normal and accepted her gift, Genos did it first so Saitama could see what he had to do.

Historia tied tightly the necklace on Saitama and he kissed her hand to show honor.

Next of Saitama was Eren, when he touched Historia's hand he remembered his father shouting to Frieda, Levi and Saitama stared at Eren first before everyone else notice the difference on his face.

He had gritted his teeth tightly and spaced out, he had blank eyes like Saitama.

A lot of months later

The giant titan killing hammer at Trost District finally fell silent, around the time that snow began to stick to the ground. By the time that snow had melted away, the Survey Corps announced thanks to Saitama, Tatsumaki who had been fully healed and Genos that every last titan within Wall Maria had been killed.

When the Trost elevator was put into operation and streetside shops began to open for business. Flowers had begun to bloom and butterflies danced between them.

And refugees were sent back to their hometowns one year after the attack on Trost District. Finally, six years after the Colossal titan's first appearance, the Survey Corps once again among side with One Punch Man, Genos and Terrible Tornado began expeditions outside of Wall Maria.

Multiple Scouts were on a mission, Levi's squad with the three heroes were presence too. Saitama was running next to their horses, the Scouts were finally seeing Saitama's immense speed and didn't got shocked.

They all got used to having a walking god on their side, and they accepted that.

Levi spoke whilst he was riding his horse. "It looks like you were right, Hanje. Almost all the titans had entered Wall Maria. We killed the lot of them in just a year."

"That just means we can continue on until we get to the objective." She stated toward Levi.

Behind them it was Eren, Mikasa and Armin on their horses, whilst Saitama, Genos and Tatsumaki was matching with their speed easily.

"Nice hair, Eren." Genos stated and Eren shifted his gaze at him. "Yeah." Truly Eren's hair had grow longer, he was giving a look of a focused Scout.

Suddenly they saw a red flare on the sky. "A titan!" Jean stated to Connie "We Finally found one out here. Be careful!"

They stopped their horses and Sasha pointed with her finger to them. "There."

"Can it not move?" Connie asked shocked "With a body like that, the only thing it could do is crawl towards the Walls little by little." Sasha replied.

It was a fat pure titan, his legs was very small, they couldn't support his weight.

Eren walk near and touched the titan's head. "H-Hey!" Floch warned Eren.

"This is someone who was sent to paradise as punishment. One of our own people." Eveyeone was staring at each other.

"Let's go. We're close." Eren ordered and they left the titan.

"Hey! You're just gonna leave it here? Don't we need to kill it?" Saitama shifted his head back before he sprint back to Eren and the others.

"Nope, let it be." The hero ran after the Scouts.

They crossed a hot desert, Saitama yawned and stared to a giant structure. It was looking like a Wall but it was different.

"There's no mistaking it. This is where they turned Eldians into titans. And just beyond it is..." Eren stated whilst they reached the opened ocean from a small path between some huge rocks.

"The sea..." Erwin mumbled shocked.

Everyone excluding the three heroes had shocked expressions and wide open mouths.

"Its' the first time you see the ocean?" Saitama asked with a goofy smile. "Ye- Yeah" Mikasa responded to him.

"Oh, okay."

They did a break to enjoy the beach. Saitama. Levi and Genos were relaxing on the sun whilst everybody else was toying with the water.

"Is this really all saltwater? Whoa, I see something weird." Hanje stated and focused her glance into the water.

"Hey, Hanje. Whatever you're about to touch is probably poisonous, so don't" Levi warned Hanje.

Armin and Mikasa smiled to each other before placing their glances on Eren. "It's... just like I always said, Eren. A salt lake so big, merchants could never deplete it even if they spend their whole lives extracting salt."

Armin blushed and resume "It was out here all along, just like I thought."

Eren gave the answer with a calm tone on his voice. "Yeah. It goes on forever."

"Hey, Eren, look at this. On this side of the Wall-" Eren continue for Armin "Is the ocean, and beyond that ocean lies freedom."

Eren continued his words while Saitama was talking to Genos, and Jean was playing with Connie and Sasha in the water.

"That's what I always believed. But I was wrong. The only thing we'll find out there is the enemy. Everything here is exactly like I saw in my dad's memories."

Eren pointed with his finger the ocean's horizon, he grabbed everyone's attention and finished his theory with a question. "If we kill every last one of our enemies out there, will we finally be free then?"

Armin were holding something in his palms, it was a seashell.

The scene was emotional, even the three heroes knew it wasn't over yet, Saitama's face turned into a serious one and said.

"It's not the end..."

"Master Saitama?!" Genos shifted his glance to his master. "Genos... It is just the beginning of a war." The Caped hero clenched his fist tightly and his determined disciple gave a perfect answer.

"Sensei. There is no wrong that you can't undo." Genos knew, they were all ready to face their new opponents and settle this. Once and for all!

**There you have it, the end of Season 3. Now I have to wait till Season 4 comes out, cause like I said I won't follow the manga. I want to have the episodes animated. Anyways if you readed all the previous chapters of my story and made it this far thank you a lot and I hope you didn't got disturbed by my bad english knowledge. Hope you all have a great and healthful life!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Before the Season 4 of SnK comes out I will uploading a few extra chapters here, that I make on my own. **

_Chapter 28 (Memories)_

Our heroes were still at the beach, night time had come. Sasha was resting on Saitama's lap while he was next to Genos and Erwin. They were watching the endless sky with countless of stars.

"I can't believe what we have discovered about humanity and our brand new foes. And it's all thanks to you heroes, if you wasn't with us in Shiganshina we wouldn't make it without casualties like hundreds deaths of soldiers." Erwin said and grabbed Saitama's attention.

"Oh, it's our job to protect and help people, we can't let them risk their lives out there against villains and monsters." One Punch Man stated whilst he was patting Sasha's head.

"Exactly! Commander Erwin, as long me and my Master are around, humanity has NOTHING to fear of! We will exterminate whoever try to destroy the innocents called subjects of Ymir." Genos exclaimed and took both Saitama's and Erwin's gazes.

"Ah, yes the subjects of Ymir... It seems me, Levi, Hanje and everyone else in the three Walls are those called 'subjects'"

Erwin continue while he was toying with the cold sand and placing his palm underneath it.

"Unfortunately I don't think the same about you heroes, since you came from another world, you have nothing to do with the 'Curse of Ymir' nor the history of our cruel world. But you are really here and helping us with your immense strength and superpowers. That's enough for everyone to believe that freedom exists outside of the Walls." The Commander stared at the stars and finished his words.

"From... Another world... Yeah..." Saitama mumbled with a neutral expression while he was staring the dark sky being lighted with stars.

"How about you tell me more about your world now? I want to know like everyone else here." Erwin got interested in finding out more about the world of the heroes.

"Good point, how about you tell us too." Levi and Hanje approached them and sat down around them.

"Genos, can you please tell them cause I feel sleepy."

Saitama's disciple nodded and shifted his head at Levi while Hanje and Erwin were watching and hearing with particular interest.

"Alright, I have a lot of memories from our world. From where should I start?" Genos holded his chin thinking.

"Tell us about your society." Erwin said with a serious and excited tone at the same time.

"Very well, here goes." Genos cleared his throat and began the tale of their own world.

"Our society lives in freedom, they have built cities with countless and multiple story buildings, our world's technology is far beyond of what you people know, and the brainless beasts you call titans are nothing compared to the monsters of our world."

"Saitama told us a year ago a little bit about those monsters. Are they truly how he described them to us? With claws and sharp teeth?" Hanje asked while she gave a big smile toward Genos.

"That's the most common features you will see on a monster of our world, most of them possess powers like us and they trying to cause terror and chaos but that's why the hero association exists! To send all of those monsters back to hell."

Genos took Eren's, Mikasa's and Armin's attentions, who were sitting a few meters away.

"From what you saying, our blades would be useless against a monster from your world right?" Levi raised his eyebrow and told Genos with his serious tone.

"If the monster's threat level is beyond tiger yes, they would be completely useless." Genos said and nod.

"What you mean threat lev-" Hanje cut Levi off and reply "There was ever a time you and Saitama spar against each other?"

Genos changed his glowing eyes gaze and placed it on Hanje. "I'm surprised you're curious about something like that, yeah there was once long time ago. When I had doubts about my Master's power. I asked him to fight me in the first place, he agreed and then we set off."

"What happened next?" Hanje asked with blushed cheeks and a massive smile.

"I failed miserably, in the entire fight I thought I had a chance against my Sensei, but I'm was only fighting his afterimage. He was too fast for me to notice at the beginning, at the end when I told him to be serious for the fight he changed mood, he appeared front of me serious and before I could react he reappeared behind me and launched a punch so big that could be described with only one word... **Death.**" Genos stopped and stared at Hanje, she was shocked from hearing such battle.

"How didn't you die?" Levi asked and Genos answer him.

"He stopped 1 inch before his punch land on my face, I would be dead if that was a direct hit. But my Sensei showed mercy, after that his mood changed into his calm looking one and patted my face, telling me it's time for lunch. Of course I agreed and followed after him with utter shock."

Erwin smiled and said "Good for everyone to have Saitama on our side." Genos nod and responded

"Indeed, my Master is the strongest hero, no monster, human or titan can defeat him." Saitama looked away and focused his gaze on Sasha while she were sleeping on his lap.

"Your society lives in peace you said?" Eren asked calmly Genos "Yeah, like I said before." The cyborg stated with a serious expression.

"Would you mind joining us here?" Eren asked Genos with interest in his tone. "Alright." Genos stood up and left his Sensei and the others, he sat down next to Eren's trio group.

"So, so Genos. We heared quite a lot of impressive things your world have." Eren replied and Genos answered immediately.

"Compared to this world, yes I agree." The cyborg's gaze shifted on Mikasa whilst she was staring the sea.

"Hey, are you okay? Mikasa." Genos asked her with a slightly nerve. "Me? No, no, it's nothing."

Genos didn't fall for that, he insisted. "You are sweating, there's something you can't tell us?"

Armin joined the conversation worried "Genos is right, is there a problem Mikasa?"

"No, I'm just tired and need sleep. Thank you all for showing interest though." She layed down and turned her head away to end the conversation.

"Nevermind, awwww! I guess we all need sleep." Armin exclaimed to them, both Genos and Eren nodded in agreement.

They closed their eyes and slept peacefully.

Few hours later

It was still night everyone were sleeping but suddenly Mikasa heared a weird cracking noise and woke up.

She thought inside her mind 'Could it be... I need to investigate this alone!' She get up slowly without waking and alerting anyone else, she walk several meters away from the camp, but didn't saw anyone nor a titan.

"You are full of surprises, Mikasa." She heared a very familiar voice behind her and turned around almost immediately to explain.

"Eren! Let me expla-" She got shocked, it wasn't Eren but the guy that had the same voice, Speed-0-Sound Sonic.

"Sonic..." She blushed and covered her face with her red scarf. "You knew I'm was following you all these months, am I right?" Sonic asked her with crossed arms.

"Y-Yeah, I did knew it. I even remember what you told me back then... In Shiganshina." Sonic smirked hearing her words and respond.

"True, I didn't lie about that, stay close to Saitama and you will keep seeing me around."

"Why don't you kill him now, he's asleep!" She said determined.

"You don't care about him at all? You are in the same group." Sonic asked her.

"That bald man ruined my life as long as he first appeared, he has strength, power, speed, courage but most of us lack that! If he wasn't here, I could protect Eren on my own!" Mikasa answered furiously.

"I see." Sonic mumbled "So please Sonic, kill him now! It's your chance! We will all get rid of that bald bastard!"

"No, I need to kill him when he knows about his demise, I will defeat him on 1v1 combat someday!" Sonic finished and clenched his fists.

"Fine, if you say so then, so Sonic, can you tell me when you fought with Saitama?" Mikasa asked whilst her scarf had her shy face all covered.

"I have fought him 3 times. Everytime I'm was failing to even injure him, the guy seems invincible, but I won't stop. I still have those horrible memories when he defeated me again! Front of his appartment."

Sonic walk closer to Mikasa and she exhaled in embarrassment.

"I remember... Saitama decided to fight me seriously due to my persistence, to which I gleefully replied that I will show Saitama my newly developed technique. Even 10 afterimages wasn't a challenge against Saitama, he did one of his moves and it was all over for me."

Mikasa shook her head to consoled Sonic. "Strength is not above all Sonic! Immense and supernatural power only brings negative emotions to everyone else around that person who possess it. Like jealousy, egotism and even greed. Everyone else including you and I lack of that, but we have an unbreakable bond called friendship, hearts and love!"

Sonics raised an eyebrow toward her and they made eye contact. "You talk wise for your age, I won't stop till I get my revenge on Saitama, but I'll keep what you told me in my mind. Thanks Mikasa."

"Your we-welcome..." Mikasa's face went bright red "Sonic... Why you live like an outsider? Accept my request and come with us please!" Sonic stared at her in his serious mood with still his arms crossed together.

A moment of silence between two cold hearts, only the wind were making their red and purple scarfs to move on their own.

"Alr-" Someone cut off Sonic by placing his hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Mikasa? What are you doing here all alone?" It was Armin and he seemed worried about her. "I'm not alone, I'm with Son-" Mikasa shifted her gaze to where Sonic was but he had vanished from their eyesights.

"Armin, it was him... the guy..." Armin's eyes widen in shock and reply.

"Th-that guy from Shiganshina?!" Mikasa nodded while she were staring the horizon with sadness planted on her face.

"Commander Erwin must know about this." Armin stated and they procceed to go back to the beach camp.

Mikasa laid down next to Eren and Armin, under the warmth of her sheets and blanket. Her cold face were staring at the star-lit night sky whilst she mumbled in a cute tone.

"Sonic..."

Next Morning

Everyone woke up except Saitama, Sasha was kissing his cheeks gentle. "Hey! Egghead! Avocado! Wake up!" Tatsumaki shouted to Saitama with mad voice.

Saitama woke up and right after he opened his eyes Sasha completely ignored Tatsumaki and gave the hero a kiss to his mouth.

"Good morning too, Sasha." Saitama slightly smiled toward his girlfriend.

"Hey! Stop ignoring me!" Tatsumaki shouted to the couple and grabbed One Punch Man's attention.

"Calm down sassy child please, I just woke up." Tatsumaki shouted on Saitama's bald head even more furiously.

"I'm not a sassy child!"

"Calm down Terrible Tornado, we don't want heroes to fight each other." Erwin stated and calmed Tatsumaki down.

"Hmph! Whatever." She looked away with disbelief.


	29. Chapter 29

_Bonus: Chapter 29 (Out of_ Limits)

The Scouts with our heroes had returned back to Wall Sina to inform Queen Historia about the giant salt water lake called ocean.

Erwin, Levi and Hanje brought Saitama and his cyborg disciple front of the Queen's throne, Blast and Garou were guarding behind her. Blast on the right and Garou on Historia's left side.

"You have returned, Commander Erwin." Historia stated with a determined expression on her face, she was proud wearing the crown.

Erwin nodded and bowed. Historia shook her head to see a shiny bald head behind Hanje, she stood up from her throne, walk closer to them and spoke instantly.

"I missed you... My **pr****otector.**" She placed her right hand on Saitama's cheek. "Yeah, I guess I did too Queen Histeria." Historia released a giggle by hearing Saitama spelling her name wrong.

Levi smacked his forehead so hard that left a red mark from his palm. "Tch, idiot!" Saitama scratched his nose and said.

"I'm sorry I can't remember everything you know." Historia hugged him and patted his back.

"It's alright, I completely understand **p****rotector**." She back up from him and returned to her throne.

"Excuse me, my majesty." Historia shifted her gaze to Hanje "Is something a matter?"

"Yes, I would like to have a small spar between the heroes if you let me of course." Hanje exclaimed and bowed fast towards the Queen's throne.

"You mean Blast and Garou to come along just this once so you can use them for somekind of test?" Historia asked with interest planted on her face.

Hanje nodded with blushed cheeks whilst she was taking glances on Garou and Blast.

"I trust you hundred percent, proceed and do whatever you want, as long that doesn't include casualties." Historia answered to her.

"YOOHOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH MY MAJESTY! YAPPIE!" Hanje freaked out for a couple of seconds while Levi were shaking his head in disappointment.

"Blast, Garou. You can go with Commander Hanje for now." Historia extended her arm and gave the order, Blast and Garou shook their heads in agreement and reached Saitama and Genos.

"Hey, hey! Long time no see!" Garou gave a cocky smirk to Saitama and Genos. "Yeah, you're right Killer Wolf." Erwin responded to the white spiky hair hero.

"Agreed with you, Commander Erwin." Erwin bowed to Blast and said with a serious voice.

"The hero that killed a titan bigger than the Colossal a year ago is standing front of me, where are my manners?" Blast hearing those words and seeing Erwin showing respect towards him smiled.

"It wasn't even a challenge, but it was dangerous for your people so I obliterated the giant titan in no time!" Blast placed his hands on his belt and took a heroic pose whilst his blue cape was floating.

Erwin shifted his attention to Hanje "Hanje, take them outside of the Wall. You will try your experiments with them there."

"Of course! Erwin." Hanje pointed at the exit for the 4 heroes and continued. "Come with me, my pretties heheheh." Blast, Garou, Saitama and Genos followed Hanje outside.

They were crossing Stohess District and many citizens were running towards them, cheering for them and asking questions.

"I LOVE YOU BLAAAST!" A woman shouted, another citizen screamed with excitement. "One Punch Man! I'M YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

"Genos! Notice me!" Other females were shouting positively for the young cyborg.

"Killer Wolf, GO RIP THE HUMAN TRAITORS APART!" Garou smirked and placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, I have fans too!" Saitama smiled moderately while his disciple patted his master's shoulder.

"You see Sensei? You are famous! Finally your deeds has been discovered at long last, I'm so proud for you Master." Genos smiled back to Saitama.

"Thanks Genos, it's nice to feel I have such friendly fans." Saitama was waving at the people with both of his hands.

Some minutes later, Outside of Wall Sina

"Why are we here again? Cause I think I forgot, oh well nevermind." Saitama shrugged and turned his gaze to his disciple.

"Sensei, our comrade Hanje wants us to fight each other, so we can see who is the strongest hero. Of course I know you already won the title of the strongest hero, but they want to see it in demonstration." Genos explained while Saitama picked his nose.

"The strongest hero huh? I would love to see who that might be." Blast stated and walk near Genos and Saitama.

"Blast. Perhaps you might be a challenge for my Master." Genos said with a determined expression.

"Finally we will have that spar between you and me, Saitama. Let's give our best to keep the audience alive!" Blast smiled and shake hands with Saitama.

"What you mean audience?" Saitama asked with his neutral expression "Look up."

Blast replied and pointed atop of the Wall, there was everyone including Scouts and even some brave citizens, they were watching and cheering for their favorite hero.

"Alright heroes! We're almost ready to begin!" Hanje shouted happy.

"Excuse me, but shouldn't we wait for Tatsumaki too? She's the only hero missing from this friendly spar." Garou asked Hanje and she answer back to him.

"We informed her about that, unfortunately she wasn't interested and stayed in her room to rest, but no matter! We can do this with you too!"

Hanje smirked toward Garou, he nodded and shifted his gaze against his opponent.

"I see, we going at it now huh? Demon Cyborg." Garou took a positive response from Genos while he aimed his incineration cannon at Garou.

"Indeed, My Master will fight Blast and we will fight each other. Just to see who will come out to the top as the strongest hero. Of course after I defeat you, I won't be a match against my Sensei and I'll instantly surrender."

"Huuuh?! You will do what?! I have already beated you in our world Demon Cyborg! I will do it again here!" Garou took his martial arts stance and glared daggers towards Genos.

Hanje returned back on the Wall by using one of the elevators. "I will finally witness who is the strongest!" Hanje blushed from her thoughts.

"I want to fight too." Hanje froze and changed her gaze, it was Mikasa staring at her with a cold expression.

"You kidding right!? Mikasa!" Armin shouted scared, the heroes were beyond even from Levi's power level.

"No! I'm not! I want to go down there and fight too! And I definitely want to fight Saitama first!"

She wasn't joking around, Mikasa prepared her blades, gear and she even equipped thunder spears.

"Fine, go. But don't get yourself hurt, or don't feel any uselessness by not doing a scratch on One Punch Man, heeehe." Hanje warned Mikasa and let her go.

She landed thirty meters away from Saitama and Blast, she should wait for their fight to end first.

**"Accelerate." **Genos appeared behind Garou and launched his metal punches at him.

"Crap!" Garou placed his hands in defensive position to block fatal damage.

**"Machinegun Blows!" **Genos shout and launched his boosted punches against Garou. "Not this time, Demon Cyborg!" Garou responded with rapidly blows with his water stream rock smashing fists.

Genos and Garou's fists collided midair, propelling both Genos and Garou back, Genos followed up and continued his attack with his machinegun blows, giving Garou a tough go of it.

"You blasting those punches without hesitation, Demon Cyborg! But I won't lose to you!" Garou finished his words and dodged Genos' punches, appearing behind him with immense speed and launching a devastating kick.

"Almost." Genos said serious and dodged Garou's kick, grabbed his leg and throwing him on a nearby tree.

'Tch! Damn Demon Cyborg! Since when he got such agility and speed?! Should I use god slayer attacks?' Garou spaced out while Genos launched himself forward with his boosters from inside his metal palms.

'I can't see a thing!' Mikasa replied inside her mind with awe.

"We ain't done yet, Garou. **Rocket Punch**" Genos stated calmly and punched Garou with extreme force with the aid of boosters inside his lower arm.

"When did y-" Genos' rocket punch collided with Garou's face, making him cough blood from his mouth. After the punch, Genos' arm retracted back to its previous state.

"Ready to give up? Garou." Genos was still on guard whilst Garou was dizzy from the previous attack.

"Give up? Me? Yo-You must be kidding." Garou ran towards Genos and clenched his fists.

"You never learn. **Incineration cannon!**" Genos launched a concentrated beam of fire to rapidly heat up everything, including his surroundings and Garou.

"It's over." Genos mumbled whilst several trees around him were burning down to ashes, the ground from where he fired his cannon was completely scorched.

"You dropped your guard! Demon Cyborg!" Garou screamed with excitement and relief before attacking Genos with his final attack.

**"God Slayer Instant Attack!" **Genos stared at Garou's fists, who were ready to collide on his chest and turn him into scraps.

Garou stopped his fists just in time to prevent any fatal injury. "I guess you lost." Killer wolf took heavy breaths, Genos nodded in agreement.

"I didn't see that coming, you are stronger than me Garou, but you will never defeat my Sensei."

Genos said and left the battlefield, he returned atop of the Wall and spectate his Master like everyone else.

"That was amazing! Genos!" Armin cheered for him.

"Thanks, I did my best but as it seems I'm not the strongest hero."

Levi was staring with awe and interest the battle between Saitama and Blast that was about to begin.

"Let's go, Saitama! Let's see who's the greatest hero alive." Blast stated with a smile planted on his face.

"Oh, yeah I guess s-" Before he could finish Saitama blocked Blast's punches with both of his hands.

"You read my movements! Impressive!" Blast replied happy towards Saitama, and pushed One Punch Man's hands back with his fists, but suddenly Saitama resisted and stopped his entire movements.

"You are strong enough to hold me back?! You got my interest alright, Saitama!" Blast's hands that were inside Saitama's palms ignited bright blue fire and burned the Caped baldy's red gloves.

"Oh come on, my gloves!" Saitama groaned with a moderately angry and dump expression.

The entire battlefield around them was getting shattered into pieces, it was like two titan shifters were fighting each other.

"Saitama... You will be really useful, the subjects of Ymir need your help greatly." Eren mumbled as he stared at the battle.

"Eren?!" Armin shifted his attention at his childhood friend.

"Saitama will be the one that will free our people from the true enemies!" Eren said determined.

Erwin was watching the fight next to Levi. "Who you think will win?" Erwin asked Levi with a calm tone.

"You seriously asking me that?" Levi raised an eyebrow at the one handed Commander. "Yes I do."

Levi sighed and respond "The winner will obviously going to be Saitama." Erwin chuckled while he placed his gaze on the battlefield.

"Blast will win Levi, he defeated Rod Reiss in an instant, who was a titan larger than the Colossal."

"Just you wait, Erwin." Levi rescripted with his serious voice while they were watching the battle of the strongest heroes.

{Consuming darkness playing at the background}


	30. Chapter 30

_Bonus: Chapter 30 (Clash of the Gods)_

"One Punch Man! You're the best hero!" a citizen shouted and cheered for Saitama.

"No way, One Punch Man might be strong but Blast has killed a titan twice larger than the Colossal titan, and in an INSTANT!" Another man replied while he gave a cocky smirk to his friend.

Both Blast and Saitama were hearing the people cheering for both of them.

"What an audience." Saitama said with a blank expression.

"Careful now, I bite back!" Blast stated and punched Saitama's face. The blue fire collided with Saitama's face, but he didn't show any negative emotions about it.

One Punch Man grabbed Blast's fist and pulled it out of his face. Blast eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow, not a single scratch eh?" He mumbled toward Saitama. "This is a friendly match, so you don't mind if I kick your ass a bit right?" Saitama asked Blast gently.

"It is a friendly much, no hate but did I heared that right? Kick my ass? I'm was about to say the same to you." Blast exclaimed whilst everything around them was turning to debris.

The Scouts and citizens could feel the entire Wall shaking, a feeling of an earthquake.

"Ahh... Captain Levi!" Jean shouted and took Levi's attention.

"What is it?!" Levi said furiously to Jean cause he disturbed him.

"We better tell them to stop! Look! The Wall!" Jean screamed with fear and frustration befalling him.

He wasn't wrong, Wall Sina was cracking in multiple areas. "SHIT! If they keep this up, it will collapse!" Levi shouted and grab Hanje by her chest.

"Tell them to stop! Their battle is making the Wall tremble! It will even collapse to pieces if they won't stop!" Levi ordered Hanje to put an end to this nonsense.

"I'm sorry Levi! I didn't know they were THAT strong, that they can make the ENTIRE Wall tremble!"

"Don't just standing there! Levi Squad, take the citizens back to safety, use the elevators! Hanje, since you didn't know what would happened, it's entirely your responsibility to stop Saitama and Blast!"

"I'll help with the citizens too!" Genos exclaimed serious and Erwin nodded.

Everyone obeyed toward their Commander Erwin. Hanje used her gear to reach Saitama and Blast, but she was keeping a distance cause of the dust and debris.

"Mikasa is down there too!" Armin said and grabbed Erwin's gaze. "We must immed-"

Someone cut off Erwin and answered to Armin with a calm voice.

"I'll go for her. Do whatever you was about to do." Armin felt relieved and turn around to face a familiar voice and face.

"Thank God, Eren! You must tran-" Armin froze and stare at the outsider.

"You're not Eren... You're..." The blond titan shifter felt a few cold drops of sweat falling from his forehead.

"No time for talk." The modern ninja said and disappeared from Armin's and Erwin's gazes.

"Who was that?" Erwin shifted his serious gaze to Armin.

"I'll explain... Everything." Armin mumbled embarrassed.

Meanwhile with Saitama and Blast

Saitama saw what was going on because of their fight and reply to Blast.

"We should stop, we making a huge mes-" Blast didn't heared what Saitama was about to say and grabbed his leg, he spinned Saitama around and threw him on a tree, forcing him to smash it cause of his high momentum.

"What you said? I didn't heared much of it." Blast was smiling while Saitama's face was still neutral.

"You know, I'll punch you once because you interrupted me. Nothing personal though." Saitama uttered behind Blast.

"Wait! When did you?!" Saitama punched Blast's chest and sended him through several tree logs.

"Oh, did I punched too hard?!" Saitama asked himself. Blast came out of the debris with dust on his hero suit.

He gave Saitama a sternly expression. "You are indeed powerful, Saitama." Blast's eyes turned red and unleashed a giant laser beam against Saitama.

"Hey! That will cause huge damage on the Wall dude! Stop!" Saitama stated with a slightly worried expression.

Blast was too far away and didn't listened. Saitama thought in his mind.

'I must go closer, so he can hear me.' Saitama ran towards Blast's location while he was dodging his death laser.

Mikasa was hiding under a broken tree that Saitama broke when he collided with it before.

'Dammit! If it wasn't that Blast, I could have that one on one with baldy! Stupid heroes!'

"Need help, I see." Sonic appeared in an instant front of Mikasa. She returned back to reality with a blushed expression.

"Sonic?! How you're here?! You followed us?!" Sonic smiled and crossed his arms together.

"Did you really think, your horses were faster than me? I'm was following your group from the first day we met in the abandoned city."

Mikasa didn't respond, she clearly knew he was stalking them from the beginning, and she was loving it.

"Lets get out of here." Sonic retorted.

No response from Mikasa. Sonic turned around and said. "Climb my back, I'll take you somewhere safe." Suddenly Mikasa placed her hand on his shoulder, he turned around confused.

"This is no time for fooling around! Com-" She cut him of and kissed him. Sonic didn't saw that coming but didn't denied it either.

They completely ignored the earthquake and the battle between Saitama and Blast, they just enjoyed the emotional moment they had together.

After some seconds they stopped and took deep breaths, Mikasa layed on Sonic's chest.

"I'm hearing your erratic heartbeat, it's fast beats playing a melody only I can hear."

She stated. Sonic didn't respond, he only patted her head slowly.

"W-we gotta go." He said and took her gaze again. "Mmm" She hummed and climbed his back.

They vanished in a mere of seconds.

Blast lost Saitama from his sight while he was shooting his laser.

"Where did he go?" "I'm right here." Saitama karate chopped Blast's back and buried him in the ground.

"Oh no... I didn't want to hit you that hard! You was just shooting your laser and umm I wanted you to stop so... sorry." Blast broke free and stood still on the surface again.

He had a drop of blood on his cheek. "You must be stronger than me. Saitama. Surprisingly stronger... I sincerely mean that."

Saitama moderately smiled and clenched his hand in excitement. 'He can keep up!' Saitama thought in his mind.

"I don't care about admiration, I know you are strong too, Blast." Blast smiled and placed his hand on Saitama's shoulder.

"Exactly! That's what heroes do! I'm gonna tell you something about me you didn't know, I'm doing this hero job as a hobby." Blast replied while Saitama raised a brow and said.

"Oh, me too! I'm doing it because I want to, as a hobby too." Saitama scratched his nose and yawned.

"So, we still going to it?" Blast prepared his fists and the fire glow brighter.

"No, cause we destroying everything on accident, look around us. We doing more harm than helping, I know Hanjo wanted to test something but this is stupid."

"You mean Commander Hanje, not Hanjo hahaha." Blast laughed a bit.

"Whatever, yeah Hanje, but because of us someone could be dead today." Saitama answered.

Blast lowered his fists and the blue fire went off. "Oh my god, you're right. This is what you've been trying to tell me before?" Saitama nodded.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted a bit, because you are the first and I bet the only one that is stronger than me." Saitama shrugged and had a neutral expression once more.

Hanje took the chance and approached them.

"That... Was... AWESOOOOOME!" She shouted and hugged both Saitama and Blast.

Saitama and Blast stared each other and deadpanned.

Meanwhile in the cells of Wall Sina

"Help! My stomach hurts!" Annie was shouting to the guard outside.

"Like hell I'm falling for that! You murderous bitch!" He groaned to her.

"When I get out of here I will k-" The guard cut her off and mock her.

"Blah, blah, blah. Empty threats from a caged bird. And you can't even turn into a titan to escape. Oh! What a tragedy! Ahahahahaahaha!"

'I hate to admit it, but he's right. I can't turn into a titan down here. The space it too small and the entire building above will collapse on me. I need to find another way to escape.'

"Alright! I give up. You won, but can you do me a favor? Since I will die in this rotten place?" Annie asked the guard with a cute expression planted on her face.

"What favor?" He raised a brow and reached her.

"I would like to have sex with a man and your exactly my type." She blushed to him.

"What?! You really like middle-aged men? You indeed are a dirty girl huh!" He said and placed his hand on his chin.

"Alright! I'll do it, but don't try anything funny sweety." The man couldn't resist Annie's charming anymore. He unlocked the metal bars door and entered inside the cage with her.

"Oh, yes! Make me yours daddy!" Annie shake her booty to him while the man was drooling and extending his arms towards her.

'Now!' Annie screamed inside from her mind and launched a heavy kick on the man's face, forcing him to hit his head on the Wall and die instantly.

"Sick prick!" She replied to his dead body while she step on his face with her boot.

Annie took the keys from his belt and unlocked the cage without anyone else noticing. She reached the surface once more, she was able to hide from the guards and reach highground, the rooftops.

'I need to escape, find Reiner and the others!' She thought to herself determined.

"Huh?" She saw a guard on the empty street, he was one of the Scouts and he was wearing ODM gear.

"That's my ticket out of here!" She exclaimed and rushed on her target. She appeared from behind him and chocked him to death, she stealed his gear and equipped it.

'I need to leave the Walls, immediately. Before someone bald with a yellow suit sees me, if that happens... It's over!' She was worried about Saitama.

She clearly knew if he find her and step in her way, One Punch Man will stop her easily.

On top of Wall Sina with our Heroes and Scouts

Mikasa appeared on Sonic's back next to Erwin, they were too fast for Erwin to spot them in the first seconds.

"Wha-" The Commander felt shocked and took a few steps back, to see Mikasa and the new individual with her.

"How you rescued her so fast?" Erwin asked shocked, but he was quite curious to find out too.

"I'm even faster than sound itself, I am Speed-O-Sound Sonic!" Erwin holded his chin.

"You came from another world? Like Saitama and the other heroes?" Sonic smirked and responded to him.

"Saitama, Me and him are not the same, you certainly mistaken, but you don't need to know any further details about it." Sonic uttered and helped Mikasa to stand up straight, cause she got dizzy from the fast ride.

"So, that means you're not staying with us?" Erwin had a glimpse of hope to have Sonic on their unstoppable team, the Ninja smiled and crossed his arms together.

"Heh, not a chance..." Sonic vanished in an instant from their eyes.

"Such speed... Even that stranger Sonic has outclassed Levi." Erwin had widen eyes and shifted his gaze at Armin.

"Commander. Look! Hanje stopped them finally." Armin said and pointed to the heroes direction.

"Thank god, we won't try something like that again." Erwin's expression was sternly.

Hanje reached atop of the Wall with Saitama and Blast, Saitama did a huge leap to reach them with no effort of course, and Blast simply fly to it.

"Oh, sorry for the mess. We didn't mean to." Saitama scratched his head and tried to explain.

"I hope you got your answer for the strongest hero, Hanje." Erwin's attention went on Hanje.

"Yep, I did!" She holded her laugher but released a small giggle.

"Well... Who's the strongest hero of them? Who is the strongest weapon and ally that Subjects of Ymir have against our enemies?" Erwin plowed on Hanje and asked her with interest.

Blast stepped forward, he spoke for Hanje while his big smile brought relieve to everyone.

"The strongest hero... Is Saitama! No doubt about it!" His cape float peacefully with the wind.

"Oh? Alright, if you say so." Saitama replied while his bald head reflected the moon's light.


	31. Chapter 31

_Bonus: Chapter 31 (Not a dream) _

1 Day after the incident with Saitama and Blast

Levi and his squad were gathered around a table, they were discussing about the strongest hero situation.

Saitama, Genos and Tatsumaki were there cause Blast and Garou had returned at the Queen's side.

Levi drink a bit of his black tea and spoke first. "That's why the Queen calls you her important **protector **huh?"

Saitama picked his nose and reply, Sasha were hugging her bald boyfriend.

"It seems that way, that Blast guy was pretty strong too, he wasn't going down. I wanted the fight to continue but we was destroying everything." Sasha took Saitama's attention with a kiss on his lips.

"Nevermind, I wanted to tell you som-"

"Oh, give me a sec." Saitama raised a finger at Levi, he cut him off and kissed Sasha back. Leaving her paralyzed from happiness.

"Alright, go on." Saitama gave permission to Levi, Captain's expression turned even more serious.

"Did you just gave me an order?" Levi gritted his teeth slightly. "No, of course not, I just told you to proceed and tell me what you wanted to tell me." Saitama uttered worried toward Levi.

Levi knew Saitama was weak with words and mind games, but he was honest.

"Okay, I believe you." Levi calmed down and relaxed once more on his chair.

Mikasa were glaring daggers at Saitama, they accidentally made eye contact and Saitama waved at her from the other side of the table.

She thought inside her mind.

'If I could kill him right here... Right now! It would be a blessing, Sonic would love me even more! That much hate I have for baldy is the opposite for Sonic, he's strong, he looks and sounds exactly like Eren an- wait a second... I felt a power awakening inside me again when I first met Sonic!'

Mikasa stood up from her seat and took everyone's attention while she placed her hands on the table. "Captain. I have something to report!"

Levi placed his hands behind his chair and asked curiously. "What is it, Mikasa?"

"I felt a pow-" A guard almost smashed the outside door and shouted to everyone inside the room.

"CAPTAIN LEVI!" Everyone excluding Saitama and Genos got panicked for a second.

"What is happening?!" Jean shouted nervously.

"It's the Female titan! She escaped!" The guard informed them, Sasha got scared and hooked on Saitama's arm tightly. they stood up and run outside of the room.

"Does the Queen know about this?!" Levi asked the guard.

"Yes, she ordered both Military Police and the Garrison regiments to search the entire city inside Wall Sina!"

"How she escaped?" Levi asked again. "She somehow tricked the guard and killed him, maybe with a kick and sended him on the wall of her cell."

Levi stopped and turned back to face the three heroes. "One Punch Man, Genos and Terrible Tornado. Find her." Levi took the answers from them.

"Okay, I'll find her." "Yes! Captain Levi, count on Me and my Sensei. We won't fail you!"

"Hmph! It will be a game of hide and seek for me, I'll find her before you do. Egghead!" Saitama shrugged and ignored Tatsumaki's insults.

"My delicious beefcake! Don't leave me!" Sasha holded Saitama's cape and gave him a desperate look planted on her face.

"I promise, I'll be back. And when I do come back we might have what you wanted so bad for the past months." Sasha knew exactly what she wanted from her boyfriend.

She sighed in relieve and they shared a kiss. "I'll be waiting..." She mumbled.

Saitama smiled slightly and hugged Sasha, to encourage her even more.

"Master. We gotta go." Genos stated serious to his master.

"Yeah, let's go Genos." Saitama opened the window and he prepared to jump out of it, with Genos on his side. He stared back to his girlfriend and waved at her for a few seconds.

Sasha waved back to him before leaving with Jean and Connie. "Here goes, Genos." Saitama exclaimed to his disciple while the blank expression still presence on his face.

"Yes! Sensei!" Both him and Genos jumped out of the window and begun their search for Annie.

Somewhere inside the city

'Scouts? They already know I escaped?! This ain't good!' Annie shouted angrily inside her thoughts whilst she saw Scouts with ODM gears searching and talking for her.

'I must wait till nighttime, it's dangerous cause the bald guy is still around the city.' Annie found a path that was leading to the Wall's gate through some dark alleys.

'That's my only chance!' She covered her face with the Survey Corps dark green hoodie, and disappeared inside the alley.

"Genos, you go look to the left, I go to the right." Saitama replied calmly and his disciple nodded.

'That girl Annie, I remember she's blonde. So she will be easier to spot.' Saitama thought to himself but his expression turned into a neutral one and thought again.

'I'm hungry, I wonder what food they'll give me if I find her first.' Saitama kept searching for several hours, but with no luck at all.

The moon rised on the sky and lighted it with countless of stars, Saitama finally spot a weird Scout looking person in a dark alley, reaching for the Wall's gate.

'This should be Annie.' He said to his mind while he jumped towards her location, suddenly Saitama stopped on a rooftop and felt something strange.

"Something is coming..." He felt the wind increasing it's speed considerably.

"Oh? Hey Mi-" Someone with a Survey Corps outfit rushed onto Saitama and lauched a kick in his guts, pushing himself and Saitama into the dark alley. The stranger punched Saitama multiple times in the face before they reach the ground.

The stranger flew up and let Saitama hit the ground with his back, Saitama's expression was tremendously confused, he didn't resist, he didn't attacked at all.

One Punch Man raised both of his eyebrows and his gaze went on the stranger above, who was standing atop of the rooftop.

"Uhh. I did something wrong without noticing again? Mika-" Saitama couldn't finish his phrase and two thunder spears collided with his chest and exploded on him.

Annie that was a few meters away, saw the fight between the stranger and Saitama, she cleared her face from the sweat and reply.

"Whoever that was, thanks a lot." Annie saw some Scouts going near the explosion, they left the gate to see what happened.

"Goodbye, fools!" Annie propelled herself towards the gate, nobody saw her and left without any casualties, her escape mission was a success.

'I must head back to Marley! I will transform soon cause I'm running out of trees.' She exclaimed determined inside her thinker while she flew away from Wall Sina.

The smoke cleared out and Saitama was still on the ground but without a single scratch on him.

The hero scratched his temple while the stranger disappeared from his sight.

"Oh? She left. Phew, she didn't ripped my suit at least, only a few holes and dust." Saitama stood up and cleared his suit.

Levi and three random Scouts approached Saitama's location.

"What the hell was that?" Levi asked with his sternly face.

"Nothing." Saitama answered back.

"That was an explosion of a thunder spe- No it should be more than one thunder spear, the explosion was extremely loud for just one." Levi was clever about the situation.

"Yeah, I did something bad again that I don't remember, and I pissed her off... Again." Saitama stared at the moon and then back at Levi.

"It was Annie?" Levi questioned the hero with particular interest.

"Yeah, at first I saw her, but then I lost her when... You know what, it's not important." Saitama walked away but Levi grabbed his cape tightly.

"If it wasn't Annie, who used thunder spears against you?" Levi's gaze shifted to the guards behind him and then back to Saitama.

"Hmm, I didn't saw the guy's face, it must be a hater of mine." Saitama replied.

"Are you sure it was a male, and not a female?" Levi was going at it.

"No. Of course not, but that doesn't matter anymore." Saitama stated and finished the conversation.

Levi let go of Saitama's white cape and proceed to investigate the area a little bit more.

"Hmm, strange." Levi whispered to himself whilst he kneeled.

Meanwhile with Eren and Armin

Eren and Armin heared the explosion and prepared themselves to have a look, but Mikasa appeared out of nowhere and interrupted them from doing so.

"MI-Mikasa?" Armin mumbled.

"You saw the explosion too?" Eren asked calmly.

Mikass gave them a cold stare with empty eyes and answered.

"I... Did..." She slowly gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists.

"We should inform the Captain, if he doesn't know about it yet." Eren stated while his gaze was on the explosion's direction.

'Fucking shit! If this is a bad dream w- No not a dream... A nightmare! If that's a horrible nightmare please. Wake me UP!' She holded her head and closed her eyes.

"What the hell?! Mikasa!" Armin holded her and prevented her from falling on the ground.

"What happened?" Eren shifted his attention on them.

"Mikasa almost passed out Eren! Mikasa! Do you have a headache?!" Armin was worried about his childhood friend.

"Yeah, that should probably be it." She uttered nervously.

Annie had escaped from Wall Sina and transformed in the open fields, far enough from anyone's eyes.

'That was a close call, if that stranger wasn't there to stop the bald guy, he could get me. My mission could be a failure, but I won for now!'

The Female titan smiled while she was running to the horizon.

Meanwhile in a different version of earth

God appeared floating above a medieval city.

"No, it's not the planet I'm was looking for." He said while stardust were all over his body.

Citizens around the city saw him and pointed scared at him.

"Its a monster!" a woman shouted.

"Someone needs to tell prime minister about it!" a khight looking girl with a weird pet on her shoulder said.

"Are you seeing this?! General Budo?!" The khight girl screamed while that Budo guy was shocked.

"I'm going Seryu! You protect the empire however you can!"

He ran towards the huge castle that was in the middle of the city, he opened the main door and almost slammed down the ornate doors.

"What's the meaning of this?! General Budo." A middle-aged man asked while he was next of a throne, a small kid with green hair was on the well called throne.

"A humanoid monster is floating above the city! It seems extremely dangerous! I need assistance my emperor!" Budo stated while several drops of sweat left his head.

"Very well, prime minister. You can handle this." The child on the throne replied.

"Yes, my majesty. Budo! General Esdeath will come with you to take care of this... Monster you talking about." the ugly man responded to him.

Budo felt saved by hearing the name Esdeath. "That's excellent." He exclaimed while a woman appeared behind a large pillar.

That woman was tall, beautiful, with a perfect body and with long, light blue hair and blue eyes.

She wore a general's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots.

She also had a tattoo on her chest, which is the sign of her power called Teigu.

She spoke with a sadistic smile "Did somebody call me?"

"No time to explain much, It's the first time we seeing something like this! It's a monster that looks like a human! Come with me General Esdeath."

She followed Budo outside of the castle, and they both saw the creature floating on the sky.

"Wow, it really looks like a human." Esdeath stated with a cocky smirk on her face, thick ice appeared under her and Budo, propelling them on top of the Castle.

"What you're planning to do?" He asked nervously.

"I will eliminate this threat and then I'll go back to have some fun with my lover Tatsumi." Budo pretended he didn't heared that.

Esdeath aimed her hand to the creature and huge spears of ice appeared out of thin air.

"I hope that's enough." Budo replied.

She fired the icy spears onto God, it did absolutely nothing to him, but they grabbed his attention.

"Hmm? What is that?" God float near them and kneeled his head to face them better.

"You creatures here are not as weak as the previous ones. You might be useful, I'll take you as my pawns." God finished his words and created the same light ball he used against Saitama.

"What you mean by pawns, monster?" Esdeath equipped her sword and aimed it toward God.

No response from God, since he was charging the light ball.

"Now, come to where I desire, small third dimensional beings." God's light ball from his chest begun sucking with huge force.

"Dammit! I'm too heavy!" Budo shouted while he was getting sucked inside God's light ball.

Esdeath kicked Budo's face and took him out of the sucking radius.

"General Esdeath!" He screamed scared while Esdeath smiled to him before she disappear inside God's ball.

"Guess, you'll do." God mumbled to himself and disintegrated like dust.

Budo climbed his way back up on the roof and tried to find where they went. He spend an hour searching but nothing was found.

"Ah, yes. This is where I sended the other creatures, I will be watching all of you. While you entertain me." God stated whilst he was holding the unconscious Esdeath.

He opened a portal and placed her gently inside it.

"Farewell."

In the Aot world

"Oh? Who's that?" Saitama scratched his shiny head while he saw an unconscious woman on a roof, he reached her with a small leap and patted her shoulder.

"I'll take her somewhere warm, she might got panicked and passed out cause of the explosion." One Punch Man replied with his blank expression and took the mysterious woman on his back.


	32. Chapter 32

_Bonus: Chapter 32 (The hero and the Ice General) _

Saitama placed the unconscious woman on his bed, Sasha plowed to ask her boyfriend about this woman.

"Who's that my love?" Sasha asked.

"I found her laying on a roof like this, she got scared by the explosion or hit her head maybe, I don't know." Saitama shrugged.

"She have colored hair like one of your hero friends my love." Sasha told to Saitama and pointed the woman's long light blue hair.

"Huh. You're right, perhaps sh-" Saitama was ready to say something.

"Sensei!" Genos came inside the room from the window. "I didn't found anything yet, what about you?" the cyborg asked.

Saitama was toying with the woman's long hair. "Oh... I didn't found Annie too. Bad lucky I guess."

"It's alright, Sensei. There is nothing you can't accomplish!" Genos stated determined and serious toward his bald master.

"Who is that?" Genos gaze shifted to Sasha.

"H-Huh?! You asking me?! I thought she was with you heroes! I mean look at her hair. It's not natural for our world to have blue hair, and her outfit... It's really odd too." She responded to Genos, leaving him with question marks.

"No, I never seen her before either, but indeed she has colored hair like the S class Rank 2 hero Terrible Tornado." Genos holded his chin curious.

"Oh? You found an explanation, Genos?" Saitama stopped playing with Esdeath's hair and scratched his leg.

"We might want to have a chat with Tatsumaki." Genos shifted his irises toward his master.

"Okay, where is she?" One Punch Man asked.

"She said she will be searching for the Female titan too. Tch that sassy brat, I remember her calling you egghead." Genos clenched his metal palms slightly.

"I don't care about the sassy child's insults, let's find her and get this over with cause I'm hungry." Saitama exclaimed to Genos.

"No, we can first eat and then we will start searching for Terrible Tornado, Sensei." Genos said to Saitama while his gaze was outside of the window.

"Alright, then. Sasha, do you have any meat with you?" Saitama asked his girlfriend.

"You bet I have my love, take a seat." Saitama and Genos sat on a small table that was inside the room, Esdeath was still unconscious on the bed.

"Good appetite, both of you." Sasha said and placed the plates with the cooked meat and the small cutted potato pieces on the table.

"You are not hungry?" Saitama raised a brow at his girlfriend.

"I'm was enjoying the food and finished way before you arrive my love." She giggled and turned her gaze away.

"Oh, okay." Saitama begun wolfing his food down, while Genos was eating gently with a fork.

"Sensei, have you noticed an explosion a few time ago?" Genos slowly shifted his head towards his Saitama who was enjoying the food.

"Ah, ye-" Saitama mumbled whilst he was chewing the meat.

"You wasn't concerned about it? Sensei." Saitama shook his head negatively.

"I see..." Genos stopped talking and ate his food.

After their lunch was done and their stomachs were full, Saitama and Genos were ready to search for Tatsumaki.

"H-Hey! What if she wakes up?!" Sasha shouted nervously to her bald future husband. "Treat her well until Me and Genos return alright?" Potato girl nodded.

"Who the hell is that?!" Suddenly they heared a voice from the door.

It was Jean and Connie was right next to him. They came inside the room and asked with curiosity planted on their faces.

"Ye-yeah! Sasha, who is this... Beautiful... Blue hair... ...woman." Connie spaced out and he was stalking Esdeath's body.

"Connie? It's the first time I see him like this." Sasha pointed Connie with a finger.

"Hey! Snap out of it! You peeping Tom!" Jean smacked Connie's back and forced him to return to reality.

"Oh?! Ah, yeah, yeah." Connie uttered.

"One Punch Man! Genos! Where are you going to?" Jean moved his arms up and down from his frustration and curiosity.

"We going on a search for Terrible Tornado, she might know who this woman is, cause her hair and outfit are kinda odd to us." Genos stated and took a closer look on Esdeath.

"Wha-" The cyborg opened his mouth considerably. "Could she be... A hero from our world too?" He said to himself.

"What was that? You got something? Genos." Jean took a few steps closer to them.

"I analyzed her body with my sensors and... I found something weird, and that symbol she have on her chest, it's very suspicious..." Genos turned his hand into a fist and holded his chin tightly.

"She might have a superpower, like us Master!" His gaze shifted on Saitama who didn't gave a damn about it, but he pretended he did.

"Of course... Yeeee, she might be from our world too. Aha, aha." Saitama tried to show that he cares, even a little bit.

"Can we come with you?" Jean asked Genos while he prepared his equipment.

"Negative, Me and my Sensei got this, you three stay here with her." Genos exclaimed and finished the conversation.

"I ain't got a problem with that..." Connie whispered whilst his gaze stuck on Esdeath again.

"Let's go then." Saitama replied and jumped out of the window. "Yes! Sensei!" Genos used his boosters and propelled himself on the rooftops.

Meanwhile with Eren, Mikasa and Armin

"No trace from Annie, she probably escaped..." Armin's expression was sad and disappointed towards himself.

"It wasn't your fault, Armin. We all tried to find her." Mikasa placed her hand on Armin's wrist.

"Of course it's your fault! You stupid weakling hindrances!" A loud voice took their attention. Tatsumaki levitate herself atop of the roof to face them.

"Because you have superpowers, you can't call everyone else weak, yeah I admit it. We might not have your immense speed and strength and whatnot, but we still trying as Scou- no as subjects of Ymir." Eren answered back to Tatsumaki.

His words made the ESper's attitude even more cocky, she increased her voice tone.

"Idiots! I should be searching that Female titan alone! You just slowing me down, you and your pathetic efforts!" Tatsumaki crossed her arms together.

"Tch! Shut up! We could do way better without you heroes around! When that fucker Saitama came in our world he ruined everything from the first day! Because of him, you and the other fucking heroes are ruining our lifes every single day! And everyone's calling you pretty much gods! Which you bastards liking having thousands of fans, because you doing things that normal humans can't!"

Mikasa wasn't finished but suddenly she felt herself floating, she was levitating on her own with a bright green aura around her and start getting choked.

"How dare you.. Me? A bastard? You will wish you was never been born!" Tatsumaki shouted while she levitate Eren and Armin, they both begun suffecating just like Mikasa.

"Ghh! Fuck... Off!" Mikasa shouted.

"What was that?" Tatsumaki asked with a cocky smirk and twisted Mikasa's right arm, breaking several bones inside it.

Mikasa screamed in pain, but she couldn't do anything else. "Eren... Hel- Help us!" Mikasa was staring at Eren with tears in her eyes, he saw her and gritted his teeth.

"Hey! Stop it, Terrible Tornado! You ain't a killer!" Eren shouted nervously toward Tatsumaki.

"You can't tell me what to do, weak pest!" Tatsumaki used her psychic power and threw Eren in a house whilst she was still choking Armin and Mikasa in her iron grasp.

'EREN!' Mikasa screamed in her mind.

"You're next, both of you." Tatsumaki was ready to break their skulls in an instant, but suddenly an orange lightning grabbed everyone's attentions.

Even Saitama and Genos saw the light from afar.

"Sensei! There!" Saitama nodded to Genos and they headed towards the light.

Levi was with Erwin and Hanje, they saw and heared the lighting too.

"A titan transformation!" Hanje said and shifted her gaze at the light's direction.

"It must be Annie, that brat pissed me off this time." Levi stated serious whilst Erwin was staring next to them.

"Agreed, Levi. Assist Saitama if he needs backup." Erwin ordered the short Captain.

"Heh, like you said, if he needs backup." Levi replied and launched himself forward, Levi and a few more Scouts were following him in midair with their ODM gears.

Eren had transformed into his titan form, he stood up with an angry mood.

"Huuuuh? What is that now? You wanna fight me, you have any brain inside that thick skull of yours?" Tatsumaki said towards the Attack titan who was walking closer to the roof she and the others were.

"Foolishness." She let go of Armin and Mikasa and float near the Attack titan's head.

"Try anything funny and you'll regret it..." Tatsumaki threatened Eren while her hands were crossed together.

'She's right... If I try to attack she'll probably annihilate me with her psychic powers... Dammit, My titan is not strong enough to face such a supernatural foe... I must wait for Saitama to arrive, he might be the only one that can face her.'

Eren thoughted inside his mind whilst he gritted his teeth inside the Attack titan's nape.

There was an awkward stare contest between Tatsumaki and the Attack titan.

The ESper was waiting Eren to do somekind of an attack, but he didn't. Instead he walk back slowly and avoid close combat with her.

"Ohhhh? So you are smart. See?! Even a giant mass of meat is smarter than you!"

Tatsumaki shouted at Mikasa while she was still trying to clear her throat from the ESper's choke.

Mikasa couldn't move her right hand cause it was completely broken, she flinched from pain.

Tatsumaki flew near Mikasa and mocked her. "You insignificant idiot." Suddenly a hand grabbed Tatsumaki's gaze.

"Who dares?" She shifted her curved hair head and faced Saitama, Genos was also behind him.

"That's enough." Saitama stated with a neutral expression. "Let go of my hand, baldy!" She shouted. Saitama didn't obeyed her.

"Stop fighting, please." Saitama told her chilled.

"I said! Let go of my hand..." Tatsumaki ordered him again with furious emerald green blazing eyes.

"And I said, stop fighting! There's no reason for you to fight or even kill anyone." Saitama uttered with a calm tone towards Tatsumaki. Her expression turned into a relaxed one and hissed a little bit.

"Good, now I'll release your hand, cause we need your help."

Saitama let go of her hand and the aura around her body vanished. "Hmph! Screw you baldy!" She shifted her gaze away.

"Whatever, but can you help us with a woman? I mean you might know who she is." Saitama scratched his cheek and waited the ESper's answer.

"What's going on here? And why Eren is in his titan form?" Levi and the Scouts had arrived and they were all curious.

"Oh. Armin, can you explain?" Saitama asked the blond titan shifter and took confirmation by his small nod.

"Good, now uhhh Tatsumoki. Come with us." Saitama showed her the way.

"It's Tatsumaki you stupid goblin!" She insulted him even more, but One Punch Man didn't seemed he cared at all.

The 3 heroes left Levi and the Scouts and headed back to the room where Jean, Connie and Sasha were watching the woman.

They came inside from the window and their gazes were shocked, excluding Saitama. His expression turned into an excited one to see such thing.

"Wow, nice decor." Saitama said.

Genos spoke shocked "What... Ha-happened here?"

Tatsumaki didn't want to show her surprised expression so she pretended she wasn't surprised at all.

The entire room was covered by hardened ice, the temperature was above zero. They saw Jean, Connie and Sasha being almost froze to death on the ceiling.

"H-hh-He-Help!" Connie was suffering from hypothermia.

"Sasha!" Saitama rushed and smashed the ice that was covered around his girlfriend.

"M-m... My love... You saved me..." Saitama holded Sasha in his hug.

"Who did this?!" Genos couldn't believe what just happened to their comrades.

"Ghhh...thhh...the wo-woman...she woke up a-and he-h-hell followed aft-after." Jean responded slowly while he was covered all over with ice.

"Your body is so warm..." Sasha placed her head on Saitama's chest and closed her eyes to relax.

"I'll find this woman, and I'll stop her. I promise" Saitama stated with a serious voice, his face was changed into a serious one also.

"Before she leave, she said something about an empire, we didn't understand and she frozed us like pieces of ice." Sasha exclaimed to Saitama.

"..." Saitama stared at the frozen door with his serious expression still on.

"Genos, help them. I'll go alone." Saitama helped Sasha to stood up and left from the door.

"Good luck, Saita- Saitama." Jean mumbled.


	33. Chapter 33

_Bonus: Chapter 33 (Saitama vs Esdeath) _

Saitama followed a frozen path in order not to lose track of Esdeath, he encountered a lot of Esdeath's victims, they were innocent people, completely frozed into ice, but way much worst than Jean, Connie and Sasha.

Saitama grabbed the ice and took several big pieces of it to reach the poor citizens, all of them were not breathing, she had killed them all in cold blood.

The hero placed his fingers on their necks, no one had a pulse. His eyes widen while Saitama clenched his hand into a fist tightly.

"Poor people..." He whispered with a serious tone, and kept following the frosty path Esdeath had created, probably from her anger.

One Punch Man reached the outside and finally spotted Esdeath at the middle of Stohess District, civilians were running away from her whilst she was slaughtering whoever she looked at.

"Hey, you. Stop!" Saitama grabbed the general's attention, she shifted her entire body around to face him.

"And who are you?" Esdeath asked Saitama while he had his serious expression still on.

"I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun, but now I'm here to prevent any other death caused by your crazy bloodlust." Saitama's eyes were covered with shadows.

"Haaaahahahahaha! You?! You think you can hurt me?! Well then, I don't know where I am right now, but I'm was searching for a strong opponent all my life. Give me the battle I never had! Fight me to the death. I got bored facing weaklings and destroying them easily! Noone was a match for me, you seem promising, now let's beg-"

Saitama reached front of her with an inhuman speed, he didn't even let her finish and slapped Esdeath on her cheek, Saitama sended her into the river under the small stoned bridge of Stohess District.

Saitama's expression turned into a neutral one and answered to her while his red glove had steam floating away from it.

"Are you stupid? You can't kill others just to liven your boring life. I have fought another one just like you in the past. Oh well, you'll end up just like him if you keep this up, dead."

Esdeath came out of the river with a huge slap print on her cheek.

She touched the water and the entire river frozed and turned into a thick solid ice road. "Oh?" Saitama raised an eyebrow and stared at her.

"Such power... You're interesting... Let us exchange names." Esdeath pull out her sword and took a swordman stance.

'She can keep up!' Saitama smiled slightly and answered to her.

"I am Saitama, and I told you. I'm the hero of interest." Esdeath planted a creepy smile on her face.

She was truly a maniac. "I will enjoy making you my slave and have you licking my boots for mercy like a dog, you bald 'hero' figure." She launched on him with her sword and took several swings with it.

"Are you even trying?" Saitama was dodging her deadly swings with unbelievable speed, both of them were faster than the humans eyesights.

"Amazing! Indeed amazing! I would love to have you walking on all four as my pet when I return to the empire with you!"

Esdeath shouted excited while she was trying every technique she knew to land a direct hit on Saitama.

Saitama appeared behind her and prepared his fist slowly.

"Too slow!" She shouted again and created a massive wall of thick ice to protect herself from Saitama.

One Punch Man had enough of this and said. **"Consecutive Normal Punches."**

Esdeath's ice barrier was nothing compared to Saitama's infinite strength, it was shattered into thousand of small pieces like glass.

The ice general was getting even more excited whilst the battle wasn't going the way she thought it would be.

Both of them stopped and took a few steps aside, Esdeath was patting heavily while Saitama wasn't even tired. Not a tiny bit.

"That's all you got? You got my hopes lost." Saitama showed her his 'I am not impressed' expression while she cracked her fingers.

"My, my. I never knew such strong foe exists. What is your Teigu, what's the source that give you this amazing stamina, strength, speed, endurance and even agility I can say."

"Teigu? I have no idea what you're talking about lady, I just came here to stop you from attacking innocent people for no reason. I don't even get it, what's the big deal you doing this anyway? Why can you just calm down and talk this o-"

The hero dodged in the last second an ice spear that Esdeath sended on him, she pulled out her tongue and laughed even more.

"I'm getting even more hyped! Saitama! You are the first one that has survived for so long in a battle against me!" She winked at him and prepared to attack again.

"Please don't do this, there's no reason for us to fight. Cause you'll end up dead or defeated, both ways will be with one punch so, it's boring."

"You must be afraid, don't worry. I won't kill you Saitama, I'll just make you my personal chained dog. You'll see, we'll find our way back to the capital and you will meet your second owner Tatsumi."

Esdeath wasn't bluffing, she was meaning every word, but that make Saitama to get his serious expression and shadows covered his eyes once more.

"You need help, you're sick..." Saitama told her with a serious tone.

"Ohhhh? Now you changed your tone into a manly one to scare me like before huh? You little dog, you need to be trained! And I have plenty of free time to do it right here, right now! Hehehehe."

Esdeath blushed and bited her lips. No answer from Saitama, he begun walking closer to her with his serious face.

"Let the training begin! Bald do-" Saitama appeared behind her so fast that she couldn't even see him move.

Esdeath stared behind her to see his eyes bright white with a gigantic punch coming right at her.

That punch could be described with only one word, **Death. **Esdeath felt completely inner shocked, she couldn't even move because of it, if that punch was going to land it was all over for her.

"Sensei!" One Punch Man stopped 1 inch before his fist collide with Esdeath's face. Massive clouds of steam came behind Esdeath cause of Saitama's punch.

Her hat came off from her head and fell down.

The vision wasn't clear until the clouds faded away, while Saitama turned around with a neutral expression to face Genos, Esdeath shifted back shocked to see entire houses being flattened, and that was only from the fist's air pressure.

"If that punch had landed on me... Amazing..." Esdeath dropped a sweat but her expression was still confident.

"S-Saitama... I get it now." Saitama and Genos shifted their gazes to Esdeath.

"Oh? Finally, you calmed down and figured out that whatever you was saying was nonsense right? Say yes..." Saitama pointed towards her with his hands.

"I know what you was trying to do just now, Saitama. You tried to impress me so I would place you into a general's seat. You got it, I am promoting you to a general of the empire. You will serve the emperor well and nobody will treat you like a dog, but as an honored general of the mighty empire in the capital."

Esdeath finished and waited One Punch Man's answer while he placed his hand on his chin.

"Capital? Emperor? Empire? What the hell are you talking about? There's no empire here, oh. Maybe you mean Queen Historia. She's the only one who commands and orders everyone around here, I think... Uuhhh Genos is that right?"

Saitama quickly took a glance at his cyborg disciple whilst he nodded to him.

"Yep, that's it." He uttered with a dumb face.

"Queen... Historia?" Esdeath raised both of her brows and thought in her mind.

'Wait a second... I remember the humanoid man looking monster, is he responsible for this? Cause I don't remember anything else after my encounter with him on the roof of the castle.'

Esdeath got a headache and holded her head whilst she gritted her teeth considerably.

"Woah, are you feeling alright?" Saitama asked her and came closer to her.

"Yeah, great. I'm fine, just an annoying headpain." Esdeath placed her sword back to it's case.

"Sensei, I'm assuming you was fighting with her, and she wasn't a match for you." Genos stated towards his master.

"No, that wasn't even a fight. You can call it a small argue." Saitama shrugged and yawned.

"What the hell is she?" Levi appeared behind them with dozens of equipped Scouts.

"There's a possibility, that she might be from a different world as well." Genos explained to the short Captain while he was staring at the destruction Saitama and Esdeath did in Stohess District.

"That reminded me when that brat Eren fought Annie. You are someone that nobody can mess with, Saitama. But the destruction you and her caused here is massive, you will deal with Erwin and Darius later." Levi exclaimed serious to Saitama while his gaze changed and went on Esdeath.

"Okay, I am responsible in a way, yeah." Saitama scratched the back of his head and replied.

"Is she from your world?" Levi asked Genos while he took an answer that surpirced him.

"Negative, she might be... From a third world, way different than our worlds." Genos took a look on Esdeath once more.

"So, tell us who you are and how you ended up here." Genos raised his metal arm and aimed Esdeath with his incineration cannon.

"If you resist, you will be eliminated." Genos was clear with his point.

"It can't be help it." Esdeath whispered and extended her arms to introduce herself to the Scouts and the 2 heroes.

"I am General Esdeath, I serve the emperor and the empire, I possess the powerful Teigu that gives me the ability to control and manipulate ice." Her gaze shifted to Levi while he was trying to hold what she was saying.

"If that strange metal Teigu possessor is right, I am from another world, and I know who brought me here." Everyone was staring her with awe, Saitama excluding cause he was picking his nose from the boredom.

"A humanoid monster, it used a weird attack and sucked me inside a light hole. Then everything went black and I passed out." Esdeath was saying the truth, most of the Scouts didn't believed her though.

"Ah? Light hole? That was the same thing that brought me here!" Saitama raised his hand to Levi.

"It seems we got another mystery to solve, not just our enemies location." Levi stated serious to everyone that were presence.

"I don't know how, but you have to return me to my own world, and Saitama is coming with me." Esdeath smiled at Saitama.

"Oh? Why me? I don't like traveling through different dimension and worlds and whatnot." Saitama said and scratched his shiny bald head.

"Silly, because..." Esdeath smirked and grabbed Saitama's head with both of her hands.

"Because with you, the empire will finally get rid of Night Raid!" She pushed his head into her sagging breasts.

Saitama mumbled from inside her boobs. "First... what is Night Raid... and second... Someone... Help..."

Meanwhile with Eren, Mikasa and Armin

Mikasa was taking care of with medical attention, she were laying on a bed with Armin and Eren being next to her.

Eren was staring outside of the window while Armin was watching Mikasa's broken arm.

"Eren... I tried to stop her, but those powers they possess are just ridiculous." Mikasa said and shifted her gaze towards Eren.

"You know what is ridiculous? You always trying to keep me safe and protect me from everything. That's ridiculous, I got sick of you treating me like a fucking child. I'm not a baby anymore! I don't need protection from anyone! Not from you nor Saitama! But he isn't obsessed and doesn't care about me."

Eren's words made Mikasa to show tears coming out from her eyes.

"Eren... I'm just trying to keep you safe, cause we know each other since we were kids. You even wrapped that scarf around me... Don't you remem-"

Eren gritted his teeth angrily, he turned around and hold tightly Mikasa's broken arm. Making her flinch and growl in pain.

"Shut up. You manipulation scumbag! That scarf doesn't mean anything to me. You just got the idea that is something so special, you are a psychopath, you disgust me!" Eren shouted and took everyone's attention inside the room.

"E.. Er-Eren! Ghhh! Y-You don't mean those thin-thngs! That's because of th-those bastard her-heroes!" Mikasa didn't believe his words but Eren was squeezing her arm even more.

"Eren! Stop! You're hurting her!" Armin tried to push Eren away from Mikasa, but his weak effort made his friend mad toward him.

"We have never fought, have we Armin?" Eren clenched his fists against Armin.

"Eren! Stop! You're not yourself!" Armin shouted in a pathetic attempt to prevent them from fighting.

"Oh, I am! Now I finally found myself, all these years I'm was living as HER slave. Now I'm free!"

Eren begun walking close to Armin with a menancing expression.

"You are crazy, you can't do this!" Armin stated loud to him.

"Since I am free and you are on her side, I can do whatever I want!" Eren punched Armin's face and sended him on a cupboard.

"Eren! Armin! Sto-stop fighting!" Mikasa was crying and shouting whilst she couldn't do anything to stop them.

"Tch!" Armin ran on Eren and headbutted his chest. "That's the spirit, Armin." Eren holded Armin's neck and kicked his belly.

"GHOOAAHH!" Armin spitted on the floor.

"Woah! That's enough!" A Military Police guard came and finally stopped them from fighting.

"Weak as always in close combat, Armin." Eren walk away from Armin who was still trying to catch his breath and walk near the exit door.

"No... Eren... Where are you going?" Mikasa shifted her head to him.

"I'll go see Saitama and Genos, at least they are not psychopaths like you." Eren said with his calm emo expression and left the medical room.

"MI-Mikasa. Let him go, he'll get over it. I hope..." Armin uttered and stood back on his feet.


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonus: Chapter 34 (Entertainment) _

"I'll help you, Sensei." Genos took Saitama's face out of Esdeath's breasts.

"Th-thanks Genos." Saitama responded to his disciple while he took some breaths.

"What we do now? Sensei." Genos raised a brow toward his master.

"Now? Awwwww, I need sleep. Let's go, Genos." Saitama showed the way to his disciple.

"Hey, where do you think you're going? You gotta explain a lot to Erwin and Darius for that disaster."

Levi placed his hand on Saitama's shoulder and prevented him from leaving.

"Oops! I totally forgot." Saitama turned around to face Levi and shrugged.

Levi smacked his forehead whilst he pointed the way to Erwin's office for Saitama, Genos and Esdeath.

Esdeath start a conversation with Levi while he was leading them to Erwin's office.

"So, am I really in a different world?" The pretty general asked Levi sweetly.

"Indeed, your powers thought doesn't surprise us at all." Levi responded serious at her.

Esdeath gave him a moderately smile and asked. "And why's that?"

"Because we have witnessed and saw far more stronger and unnatural people than you. These two are included." Levi pointed Saitama and Genos with his thumb.

"Hmm, I agree for Saitama. I cannot say he doesn't have fighting skills and potential, but what about you?" Her gaze shifted to Genos.

"You control ice right?" Genos uttered.

"Yeah." She replied and nodded.

"If you ever try to attack my Sensei again or kill any other innocent civilian, I'll melt your face with my incineration cannon." Genos threatened her with a warning.

"Ohhhhh. That's cute. Saitama is strong enough to face me, but that doesn't mean you have the same battle skills and experience as him." She patted Genos cheek with her hand.

He could feel her cold touch, it was like his face was getting touched by a refrigerator.

"Oh, Sasha! Give me a minute, okay?" Saitama asked Levi who was first.

"One minute, not even a second after that." Levi crossed his arms together and stared Saitama who jump on a roof.

Meanwhile in the medical attention room

"Mikasa, how's your arm?" Armin asked her with a sad tone on his voice.

"I feel awful, but that's not because of the broken bones inside my arm." She replied sad.

"It has to do with Eren... What he... did earlier." She said and let some more tears to fall from her eyes.

"Mikasa, calm down. He will come back when he's calmed again. Although... I think he had a good reason for shouting at you like that, okay maybe he overreacted when he grabbed your arm, but... he was kinda right there... You was always protecting him from everyone, from the titans, from our human enemies, from Captain Levi when he was mad at him, even from the heroes. Specially from Saitama."

Armin scratched his eyebrows and let her answer. Mikasa's eyes widen and gritted her teeth like a wild animal.

"THAT name! Don't ever say it again! Titans and humans were enough! Now I have to deal with that bald bastard, and after I'm done with him I'll destroy the other hero bastards too somehow, when I healed up... I must... end his miserable life and save everyone else from knowing that he or any other supernatural bastard exists!" She shouted.

"Mikasa, relax. Now you are the one that's overreacting... Why you have so much hate for the heroes and specifically for... him? He's the strongest hero, and humanity's glimpse of freedom! Him, the other heroes, Captain Levi and Eren."

Armin scratched his head worried and placed his hands on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Armin... You don't understand, that bald freak, is like he's made from all the world's unfairness... If I had powers like his I could easily had defeated all of our enemies and protected Eren from any threat in no time." She watched the window and continued with tears falling down to her cheeks.

"He... He took everything from me... When we met him on Wall Rose that day... He brainwashed Eren against me... He destroyed my reputation front of everyone and make me look like a defenseless weakling that seeks his help..."

She begun crying and covered her eyes with her left hand.

"Mikasa... No... Saitama is humanity's savior, he didn't do anything of this, and if he did then it surely wasn't on purpose. He di-" Mikasa cut Armin off and screamed with tears falling from her eyes repeatedly.

"HE ROBBED ME FROM EVERYTHING!"

"Mikasa..." Armin closed his eyes and had a disappointed expression. The guard came closer to them.

"Hey! Visit time's over, you'll see her tommorow again." He forced Armin to stood up from Mikasa's bed and headed to the exit door.

Armin shifted his head towards her bed to say one last thing.

"He is not our enemy... You must understand that, let go of your hate... I know you and One Punch Man can become great friends, and I hope you will understand that Eren is no longer a small kid, maybe you will win his trust once again if you let him be and choose freely. It's not late yet." The blond titan shifter said.

Mikasa made eye contact with Armin and cleared her eyes from the tears with her free hand.

"Great... friends? You can't be serious..." Mikasa showed tears again. She felt sad Armin was thinking like that too.

"Goodnight, Mikasa." The guard pushed Armin outside, he shut off the candles and closed the door behind him. Leaving other patients and Mikasa to sleep.

Mikasa couldn't hold her feelings anymore. She begun crying and sobbing, but someone heared her entire conversation with Armin outside of the window.

It was Saitama, he told Levi to wait a minute and then he'll come back to them.

One Punch Man wanted to see how his girlfriend was doing, but instead he heared everything Armin and Mikasa said about him. So he decided not to appear front of Mikasa.

'I didn't know I'm was ruining her life slowly... From now on I'll try to be more close to Mikasa, as her friend of course. I cannot betray Sasha. Oh! I got it, something that will cheer her up surely!'

Saitama replied inside his mind and vanished from the rooftop.

"Heeeeeey, Miiiikasaaaaaa." Mikasa rised her head and placed it next to her, it was Sasha laying on the other bed.

"Sa-Sasha?! Why you're here?!" Mikasa asked shocked while she cleared her eyes again.

"First, it was a lady that woke up, then we saw ice and BOOM! I'm hereeee." Sasha said in a lazy way.

"Ice?" Mikasa asked confused.

"Oi, oi." Jean mumbled from the other side of the room.

"You too?! Jean?!" Mikasa said surprised.

"And Connie." Jean pointed Connie who was sleeping on the other bed.

"What happened to you three?!" Mikasa asked shocked and curious.

"Heh, I hope you will believe me." Jean smirked and blinked.

"After all these fools I saw like Saitama, I believe whatever I hear." Mikasa narrowed her eyes.

"A woman with long light blue hair, she did this. We almost died by hypothermia, she has the power to control ice! She might be from Saitama's world. We don't know yet." Jean explained the reason they were there.

In Erwin's office

"So you're telling me, that this woman right here is from a third world?" Erwin was quite surprised and placed his hand on his desk.

Levi had explained to him the entire situation and the fight between Saitama and Esdeath.

"Indeed. She's no joke, and of course she has a superpower like all the heroes. Show him."

Levi nodded to Esdeath whilst she smirked towards Erwin. "I'll leave you shocked." She exclaimed and her gaze went outside of the window.

She used her Teigu to create ice out of thin air and created a massive ice tower outside of Erwin's office.

"Incredible..." Erwin answered and stared at Esdeath while she kept her cocky smirk.

"But, there was a lot of casualties..." Levi said and blinked.

"What do yo-" Erwin took a closer look outside of the window, to see Stohess District completely destroyed, just like the time Eren and Annie fought.

"Saitama... I'm guessing you're responsible for this, am I right?" Erwin changed his attention on Saitama who was picking his nose bored.

"Uh? Oh! Hey! I'm was trying to stop her! She was destroying everything! Plus she killed dozens of innocent people!" Saitama pointed his arms up and down towards Esdeath whilst she gave them a guilty blush.

"Oopsie..." She looked away. "So, what we do with her? Erwin." Levi asked while Genos was keeping his eyes on Esdeath.

"Let me think." Erwin mumbled worried.

Darius who was sitting on a chair finally joined the conversation. "Erwin, she killed dozens of civilians, and you saw Stohess District's condition cause of her."

Darius was serious to Erwin, he even glared daggers to Esdeath whilst he cleared his glasses.

"She must be punished!" Darius stood angry from his chair and stare her in a threatening mood.

"If that guy wasn't here I could slaughter you all." Esdeath's eyes meant Saitama.

"Except for you! I always wanted a cute short dog slave." Esdeath replied toward Levi.

Levi walk front of her with a stenly expression.

"If I had permission, I could gut you like a fish right now... Because I doesn't have a superpower that doesn't mean I can't fight..." He answered.

Levi's sharp eyes made eye contact with Esdeath's blue eyes. "Mmmm, you're quite amusing short man. I will take you too when I and Saitama return back to the Capital." Esdeath uttered to Levi.

"Tch. Creep." Levi turned around to look away from her.

Erwin had his answer ready. "I decided."

"So?" Darius replied loud and nervous.

"We'll take her to Queen Historia tommorow morning, she will choose the right punishment for her." Erwin stated and Darius nodded.

"Saitama. You will guarding her, since you're the only one capable of stopping her, if she tries to escape." Erwin pointed Esdeath for Saitama.

"Well, there goes my lovely night with Sasha. Dammit! I promised to her when I return I'll give her what she wan-" Saitama suddenly stopped and everyone was watching him with an awkward.

"Mmmmm." Esdeath blushed hearing something like that after such a long time.

"Nevermind. Okay." Saitama mumbled. He and Esdeath followed Levi to show them their room for tonight.

"Don't let her go anywhere. That's an order!" Levi patted Saitama's chest heavily with his finger.

"Okay, okay." Saitama scratched his armpits and sighed.

"Good, keep in touch." Levi finished his request and left from the dark hallway.

Saitama sat on a chair and crossed his arms together.

He kept his sight on Esdeath, she was taking out her clothes slowly. She took off her boots and placed them next to the door.

She placed her jacket on the cupboard, her pants left her body next. Saitama was struggling not to sleep while Esdeath was only with her bra and underwear on the bed.

"Uh.. Uhh..." Saitama was drooling. His head felt down whilst he still had his arms crossed together.

"You're mine..." Esdeath whispered sweetly. Saitama heared that and woke up instantly.

"Ah! WHOAH! WHAT TH-" Esdeath had rided on his laps, she shut his mouth his her finger.

"Shhh now. Let's have a little bit of entertainment shall we?" She whispered towards Saitama whilst she was unzipping his hero suit.

"No, I can't. I have already a girlfriend that my heart belong to!" Saitama answered worried.

"It's okay Saitama. She'll never find out, whoever she is." Esdeath kissed Saitama with passion and collided her breasts on his chest.

'Sasha will kill me if she finds out, something worse... She'll be heartbroken!' Saitama screamed inside his thoughts while Esdeath was connecting her tongue with his.

"Ahhhhh! Both of us are strong, imagine how strong our child will be in the future!" Esdeath said and kissed Saitama again.

"Hol-Hold up! I slightly remember a guy named Totsimi, you talked about him when we was arguing, isn't he your husband?!" Saitama were trying to keep his distance, but that was almost impossible.

"You mean Tatsumi? Don't worry, he won't find out about our sin tonight." Esdeath holded Saitama's hand and placed it on her boobs.

"Such brutality... Such power!" She shouted.

'Why is this happening to me dammit?!' Saitama shouted in his thoughts while he had a tremendously surprised expression toward Esdeath.

She took off his suit completely and pushed Saitama on the bed, he was wearing only his underwear too.

"Your semen is mine to drink and collect." Esdeath licked her lips.

"What have I done to you to deserve this?!" Saitama tried to flee away, but Esdeath blocked the door.

"You will stay here with me or I'll just destroy everything and everyone before you save them. You might be strong enough to stop me, but it will be too late for someone else." Esdeath was truly a psychopath.

"At least admit it! This isn't how relationships between men and women works!" Saitama stated to her and sat on the bed with a neutral expression.

"Fine, at least don't try to cause any more deaths." He replied calmly.

"Oh, now you're acting right." Esdeath climbed on him and they shared a kiss once more, even though Saitama didn't want to. He couldn't think anything else at the moment.

"What the hell happened here?! Hey, Genos. Where's your Master?" Eren found Genos talking to Levi in the destroyed Stohess District.

"Oi, brat. What are you doing here that late?" Levi asked.

"Nothing to worry Captain. Just to have a few words with Saitama and Genos, but I see Saitama is missing." Eren placed his gaze at Genos.

"He's guarding Esdeath, she's responsible for that destruction." Genos answered serious and blinked his orange glowing eyes.

"Why you are separated from your friends?" Genos raised a brow and asked.

Eren shifted his serious face towards Genos and said. "I had many barricades in my life, I have been living as a slave cause of those barricades. Mikasa was one of them... Now, I live a life without barricades!"

Eren stated determined to Genos. "I see, glad to hear it. Eren."

"Can you take me to Saitama now? He might be the only one that can help." Eren asked politely.

"Of course, follow me." Genos showed the way for Eren.

"Genos, not to long." Levi reminded Genos about Esdeath.

"Yes, only a question Captain, I promise." Eren exclaimed to the short Captain and took permission to follow Genos.


	35. Chapter 35

_Bonus: Chapter 35 (Red Eyes Woman) _

"Let us proceed, shall we Saitama?" Esdeath asked him and giggle by her guilt.

"You know I don't want to!" Saitama said loudly.

"But there's nothing you can do! Mmmm hhmmm." Esdeath bit her lips and blushed.

Meanwhile somewhere in the galaxy

"Ah, there you are. Little creatures." God had opened his giant hand and showed several solar systems and hundreds of planets, he found Saitama's and Esdeath's location.

"I see, I can take their essence elsewhere. This might be interesting to test." God took some seconds to process this in his mind.

"Grateful, I wanna see if the third dimensional being can survive in a planet of the fourth dimension. Ah, yes. That's my pawn (Esdeath). I'll grand her the opportunity to return in her own fourth dimension planet."

God was ready to use one of his powers, but he thought something first.

'I shouldn't be transporting that being out of it's prison world to where I exiled it (Saitama). But I am kinda curious to see how it will react against fourth dimensional beings.' God snapped his fingers and a small spark appeared from his hand.

Back with Saitama and Esdeath

"We should stop this." Saitama uttered worried while Esdeath was going to take off his underwear.

"That's only the beginning, Saitama. I'll have your sem-" Saitama cut her off and pointed outside of the window.

"Uhhhh, that light coming right at us." Esdeath didn't believed him and shut his face with her boobs.

"Naughty, naughty. Don't try to find an excuse." She smiled and kissed his bald head.

"HMMPHHHH!" Saitama knew something was off.

"There's my Sensei, he is guarding that ice woman, Esdeath." Genos pointed the door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey, you see that light under the door?!" Eren questioned Genos nervously.

"But it's night, there's no way... Sensei!" Genos activated his boosters, Eren accidentally grab on Genos' arm and both of them run towards the room.

Saitama took his face out of Esdeath's sagging breasts and shouted.

"Listen to me dammit!" He shouted with a boredom expression and grabbed his hero jumpsuit.

"Wha-" Esdeath couldn't finish and the strange light destroyed the window. A green portal from inside the light opened and suck them both inside.

Genos smashed the door and placed Eren down.

"WHAT IS THAAAT?!" Eren screamed so Genos could hear him, it was loud as hell cause the light was sucking everything inside it.

"A PORTAL! MY MASTER AND ESDEATH GOT SUCKED INSIDE IT! I WON'T LOSE MY SENSEI! NOT AGAIN! NOT NOW! **ACCELERATE!**" Genos battle cried and flew inside the light portal.

"Tch! No! Wait! I won't let you alone in th-" Eren ran and jumped inside the portal too.

After a few seconds the portal finally closed.

Levi, Hanje, Tatsumaki and Erwin heared the erratating sound and run towards it's source to see what was causing it.

The door of the room was shut and blocked them from entering. "Levi! Do something!" Hanje shouted. She was sweating like a mad woman.

Levi kicked the door down, but to only see a destroyed room without a sign of Saitama nor Esdeath.

"Fuck..." All of them shifted their gazes to Levi.

"What is it?! Tell us! Anything!" Erwin replied seriously at Levi.

"Eren and Genos were coming here, they wanted Saitama to answer them a question. Now they are gone too, and I'm not sure how nor where they went." Levi dropped a sweat from his forehead.

"Hmm, what is that? I see 2 other creatures being transported too... No matter, I'll return them where they was after they complete the test I desire."

God said to himself while he watched Saitama, Esdeath, Genos and Eren being teleported into the Akame Ga Kill world.

Esdeath appeared on the ground, Saitama suddenly popped out of the sky second and his idiotic face landed into Esdeath's boobs.

Both of them was into a forest with deep and large brushes around.

"What a ride..." He mumbled from inside her chest.

"Ohhhh, Saitama. You're a beast!" Esdeath holded his head tightly between her boobs.

Genos fell from the sky, he saw a weird looking city.

"What is this?" He replied confused and used his boosters to land like a badass inside the city.

Hundreds of citizens saw the demon cyborg and start screaming and running away from him.

"AAAAAAH! A MONSTER!" A woman cried.

"Where are the khights?!" A random guy screamed.

"Someone let the emperor know!" Another middle-aged man shouted.

'I cannot care for those people right now, I must find my Sensei!' Genos completely ignored them and propelled himself on the rooftops.

'I'm not sensing Sensei's power here. He must have landed somewhere else.' He stopped scanning the streets of the Capital and shifted his gaze towards the limitless forest outside of the city.

'He might be there...' Genos launched himself at the forest. He wasn't going to stop until he finds Saitama.

"Ghhh. Where... Where am I? What the hell..." Eren woke up with a moderately headache. He was tied up on a chair with a big rope.

"Wake up stranger." A female voice told him.

"Ehh? Who?" Eren asked while he was trying to restore his senses.

"Come on now, you are already better." Eren opened his eyes and witnessed something that he never saw in his life before.

A young, curvaceous woman. She had short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the side of her head and golden eyes.

She was wearing a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her.

"Oh my God!" Eren shouted and finally snapped out of it.

"Hey! Stop shouting. It won't help you." Leone replied to him.

"Leone, is he awake?" Another girl appeared behind the blonde one.

The second female was a young girl with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and had bright red eyes. She was wearing a dark sleeveless tank top with a while collar and a red tie.

She was wearing a red belt that had a red side skirt cover over a black, pleated skirt. She was wearing it with long black socks and black shoes.

She also were wearing red gauntlets and black gloves.

"Ah! Akame! Yeah, yeah he's awake." Leone answered and look at her comrade.

Akame took out a sword from her belt and placed it on Eren's neck.

"Tch!" He hissed at her.

"Who sended you, Spy." Akame questioned Eren with a cold and sternly expression.

"Spy?! Seriously?! I don't even know where I am!" Eren shouted and tried to wiggle out of the chair, but with no luck.

"If you resist again, I'll eliminate you..." Akame stated to him clearly.

Leone and Akame back up and spoke with each other.

"So? What we know about him?" Akame whispered to Leone.

"I don't know, we should wait for Najenda to return. I know she placed you as our leader temporarily, but I don't think we can handle that guy." Leone said a little bit nervous.

"Why you saying that?" Akame raised her left eyebrow and asked.

"Because, he seems to saying the truth. I found him laying on the ground inside the forest. Then I brought him here and you know the rest." Leone whispered back to Akame.

"What would Sheele was going to do if she was alive?" Akame asked slightly concerned.

"She would probably let him explain his side of the story, probably." Leone mumbled.

"Fine." Akame turned around and swing her sword on Eren. He closed his eyes scared, but he felt his limbs free to move.

Akame had sliced the ropes down. "Thanks!" Eren said loud toward Akame.

"You got thirty-five seconds to answer us, who you are and how you came here." Akame told him with a cold hearted face.

"Well, uh... Let me remember." Eren placed his hands on his head whilst he was trying to remember what happened.

"He must be a spy and he's trying to think of an excuse right now." Akame exclaimed and placed her sword on Eren's neck once more.

'Dammit! Fucking shit! Aha! Now I remember!' Eren cleared his throat and begun explaining.

With Saitama and Esdeath

"Wait a second." Esdeath stoop up and her gaze went on the Capital.

"I'm back! I'm back to my own world! Haha! And I have you too with me! OHHHHH! I cannot wait to meet you to Tatsumi and the emperor!"

Esdeath gave a psychotic smile and hugged Saitama.

"No, enough of this world traveling thingy!" Saitama stood up and cleared his suit from the dirt before putting it on again.

"Follow me, we must go back at the empire!" Esdeath said and took Saitama's gaze.

"You should wear your clothes first." Saitama uttered to her and pointed her clothes that were hanging on a tree branch.

"Oh, yes. Of course." Esdeath replied and took her clothes, she wear them all and cleared them also.

"Few, now we are ready to go!" She exclaimed determined and forced Saitama to follow her while they were walking towards the Capital's gates.

"Where the hell am I now?" Saitama replied slightly worried.

"I know where you are Saitama. Home." Esdeath stated serious.

Meanwhile Eren

"I remembered! Don't slice me up!" Eren's words made Akame to lower her sword slightly.

"Talk." She mumbled.

"Look, I know you won't believe me, but you have to. I came from another world with three other persons, all of them has superpowers. One of them called Saitama, he has a yellow looking suit with a white cape, he's also bald." Eren continued determined.

"He's the strongest hero of our world, no human nor titan can defeat him. He has immense strength that is unmatchable, even his speed is far beyond our eyes to see!" Akame lowered her sword a little more.

"Continue..." Akame stated with her empty face again.

"The second person is uhhh a metal looking man that possess the power to shoot fire from his hands! He's name is Genos, he's Saitama's disciple and he's also strong too." Eren took a deep breath before he continues.

"The third and last person is the opposite of Genos, it's a woman called Esdeath I think and she has the power to control ice!" Eren finished his words and let both Akame and Leone shocked.

Akame lowered her sword completely and put it back to it's case.

"Esdeath!? You know Esdeath!?" Leone shouted with inner shock.

"Not much, Saitama was with her, but I heared she was a prisoner in our world. Saitama was placed to guarding her cause I think he was the only one that could defeat her." Eren was honest with what he was claiming.

Akame and Leone walk back to speak to each other again. "What you think?" Akame's whisper could be heared from a 2 meters radius.

"He must saying the truth. He knows Esdeath! Someone we both know that exists!" Leone whispered a little bit louder.

Akame turned around and faced Eren. "Do you possess a Teigu like the previous three people you mentioned?" She asked with her empty face.

"Te... Teigu? What is Teigu?" Eren dropped several sweat from his head.

"You don't know what a Teigu is?! You surely are from another world stranger!" Leone said to him and patted his shoulder.

"I'm Eren by the way." He replied.

"We don't care." Akame stated seriously.

"In this world Teigu represents someone's power. You told up about a guy that has immense strength and speed, that's he's Teigu, another individual that can control fire. Well he's Teigu is the opposite of Esdeath's." Leone exclaimed and scratched her chest.

"Well, if that's the case, I have a Teigu too..." Eren swallowed slowly.

"You can call it Imperial arm too." Leone answered to him sweetly.

"Show it to us. Now." Akame ordered him with her cold face.

"I prefer not to, cause you will think I'm a monster." Eren preferred to avoid transforming into a titan, he didn't want them to freak out.

"Please! Show us what kind of Imperial arm you possess! We won't be scared." Leone smiled and encouraged Eren.

"Fine. Let's go outside, I need space to show you." Eren mumbled considerably nervous and walked outside.

"Space? Why he would need space to show us his Teigu?" Leone asked Akame but she didn't took an answer back.

Saitama and Esdeath reached outside of the gate, two guards saw them and immediately opened the gate for them.

"GENERAL ESDEATH! WE-WELCOME BACK! GENERAL BUDO HAS BEEN SEARCHING YOU FOR DAYS!" One of them shouted scared.

"An-and who is that? May I ask?" The other one replied.

"None of your business, he's with me." Esdeath ordered them both and winked at Saitama.

They start walking inside the city. Saitama explored the new environment he was in. The new world truly showed potential. It was considerably different than the previous one.

"Look, mommy, a weirdo is walking next to General Esdeath!" A boy said and meant Saitama.

"He's not a weirdo!" Esdeath changed her expression into a serious one and made the boy cry.

"Good! You should behave your child!" Esdeath growled towards the child's mother, she was scared.

"Understood! I won't allow this to happen ever again!" She shouted scared and bowed to her knees.

"Excellent, now everyone! Greet our brand new General! With the strength of thousand men, the speed of a cheetah and with a golden personality. Show respect towards General Saitama!"

Esdeath shouted and extended her arms to the sky.

"Ah, they don't need to b-" Saitama didn't finish his words but the people cut him off by bowing down to their knees and showing respect toward him.

"G-G-GENERAL ESDEATH?!" A khight looking girl appeared from inside the crowd.

It was a young woman with auburn hair and amber eyes. She was seen in a khight military uniform in favor of dresses and casual wear, and was frequently attired in upper-body armor.

Her arms were metallic in place of flash due to some heavy body modifications performed upon her by Dr. Stylish.

She couldn't believe who she found. It was her idol General Esdeath, it seems she had someone else with her as well.

"Where are your manners?" Esdeath told her with a cold expression.

"GHHA?! EX-EXCUSE ME! N-Nice to meet you sir, my name is Seryu Ubiquitous. I'm a loyal servant of the mighty empire that fights for good and justice!" She shouted and saluted toward Saitama.

"Oh? Eh." Saitama couldn't understand much, so he asked Esdeath.

"So, this is the empire you was telling me about?" He was taking a look around his surroundings.

"Yes! Indeed. I told you we are in the correct world this time! We returned home." Esdeath smirked and changed her gaze on Seryu.

"He's General Saitama for you and everyone else from now on, I'll personally take him to the emperor so he can knows about his unbelievable power as well." Esdeath stated serious.

"Ah! Excuse me! General Saitama! I won't show disrespect again!" Seryu shouted and grabbed Saitama's fully attention.

"Sasha..." Saitama mixed and confused Seryu's face with Sasha's. Even though Seryu had a way longer ponytail.

One Punch Man reached Seryu and made her blush in embarrassment.

"AH?! WHA-" Saitama placed his hands around her belly and kissed her front of Esdeath and the bowed crowd.

He opened his eyes slowly and figured out, the girl he was sharing a kiss with wasn't Sasha. He immediately backed up and shouted.

"OH! SORRY! THAT WASN'T ON PURPOSE! You see, you look exactly like my girlfriend..." Esdeath took notice of that and asked him.

"Your... ...girlfriend look like that?" The ice General questioned Saitama with raised brows.

"Simiral with her..." Saitama stated and took his eyes off Seryu.

"Oh my... Forgive me for reminding her to you General Saitama." Seryu blushed and placed her hands on her face.

"You kidding? I'm missing her already... I want to hug her, and let her how much I love her... I still remember the last time I holded her in my hands." Saitama had a memory with Sasha and spaced out for a minute.

"I'll fix him up, just mind your own job." Esdeath ordered her and she obeyed.

"That's enough." Esdeath said and everyone stood up from the ground.

"Let's go, General Saitama. The emperor and prime minister have to meet you personally." Esdeath blinked at Saitama.

"Oh, kay..." Saitama stated motionless and followed Esdeath, their next destination was going to be the castle, where the emperor and the prime minister could be found inside the throne room.

One Punch Man and Esdeath walk up the large stairs of the castle. "Almost there." Esdeath mumbled happy and psychotic at the same time.

"Yeah..." Saitama took a glance at the giant doors of the castle.

"Alright! Now I need you to fall back ten meters. I don't want to accidentally hurt you." Eren gave Akame and Leone a warning about his titan transformation.

"Alright, stop talking. Demonstrate!" Leone shout excited.

"Hmm." Akame hummed.

Eren bit his hand and blood came out. A bright orange lighting striked on the titan shifter, forcing him to transform into his seventeen titan form.

"Huh?" Esdeath and Saitama shifted their gazes to the transformation's light.

"Nah, forget it. Let's go Saitama. We almost reached the emperor.

"Sa-Saitama?" Esdeath stared shocked Saitama, who was already leaped towards the light's location.

'That must be Eren!' Genos shouted determined and activated his boosters, he headed there at max speed.

Akame and Leone wiped out the dust from their eyes and witnessed this mighty power. The Attack titan was standing front of them with all his might and muscles.

"What a Teigu..." Akame replied with inner shock.

"True." Leone walk near the Attack titan and patted his foot.

"Ahh, Eren? You there?" Leone asked and back up again.

Eren came out of his nape and jumped down on the solid ground.

"Yes, I am." He answered serious.

"So your Imperial arm is..." Leone couldn't finish so Eren helped her.

"I have the power to transform into a titan." That took Akame's attention and stare him in the eyes.

"You mean monster, you can become a real monster." She stated motionless.

Suddenly they heared a calm voice behind them.

"Oh! Eren, I found you." Saitama jumped down from a tree branch and took Eren's, Akame's and Leon's attentions.

Akame didn't said a word and equipped her Murasame sword.

"Wh- who the hell are you?" She asked panicked.

"I'm just a guy who's a hero for fun." He replied calmly.

"It's Saitama, the one traveler I told you about! We are not from this world, we must return back!" Eren told them but Akame didn't listen.

"This is getting out of hand, different worlds? People that doesn't recognize what an Imperial arm is? That's it, Leone step back. I'll eliminate."

Akame ended her menancing phrase and begun taking steps closer to Saitama with her empty face, she had her sword ready.

"I'll end this in an instant." She mumbled. "Wow, you sound exactly weird like Mikasa. Your face is empty as hers as well." Saitama pointed her face with his finger.

"Akame! He might not be a hostile, like Eren! We should let them be!" Leone tried to calm Akame down, with no sign of succeeding though.

"No, Leone. Esdeath is already enough. I don't want Night Raid to have more enemies strong as her." Akame's words ring a bell in Saitama's mind.

"Esdeath told me something about a Night Raid, I'm guessing you are." Saitama uttered.

"Before you die, I'll give you this information. Yeah, we are part of Night Raid. A small group of assassins who are working against the empire. Since you are friends with Esdeath. You must die."

She closed her mouth and prepared to attack Saitama with her katana.

"Oh man. Here we go again." Saitama whispered disappointed while he had hundreds of openings for Akame.

In the Aot world

"So, how YOU ended up here, Mikasa?" Jean asked her and put his head resting on his hand.

"One of those hero bastards broke my arm entirely. I'll be like this for weeks!" She cursed Tatsumaki from inside her brain.

"At least my little beefcake is the cutest of all the heroes. I'm so glad he's my boyfriend." Sasha dreamed about Saitama.

"No way! He's a fucking bastard, that's what he is." Mikasa shifted her head mad towards Sasha's bed.

"You are wrong here Mikasa. Saitama is one of the most cute, strong and fair humans in the entire world. He could never hurt an innocent. He even tried to help Ymir when she and Eren were captured by Reiner and Bertholdt." Sasha continued with a small smile.

"She was thirsty and wanted water to drink, he put me on his back and we delivered her a canteen full of cold water, she surely enjoyed it. Awwwww Saitama." Sasha spaced out.

She stared outside of the window that was next to Mikasa's bed.

"I love him so much." Sasha said.

'I hate him so much...' Mikasa said inside her thoughts.


	36. Chapter 36

_Bonus: Chapter 36 (Heichou on a mission) _

Levi run through the dark hallways, he reached Queen Historia's chamber and took deep breaths after he opened the doors.

"Captain Levi? What's the hurry?" Blast asked him with a raised brow.

"It's... Saitama... And 3 more people... They... missing..." Levi removed the sweat all over his face, thanks to his carvat.

"Huuuh? You saying that they just disappeared out of existence?!" Garou asked whilst he showed disbelief.

"Saitama, Eren, a woman and Genos are gone." Levi exclaimed.

"How is that possible?" Queen Historia uttered worried.

"I... I don't know, but I'm sure something unnatural happened to them. They just vanished." Levi replied serious.

"Is possible that they have been teleported into another world?" Blast questioned Levi whilst he cracked his fists.

"I literally don't know, all that stuff about other worlds and supernatural. Those things are new to me, I'm completely rookie and I lack of information." Levi cleared the sweat from his head again.

"We can help however we can, my Queen?" Garou shifted toward Historia. "May we go help?" He asked her gently.

"Of course. This is an emergency." Historia stated determined.

"Hell Yeah! Finally, we got a green light to go!" Garou clenched his fists and shouted with a considerably smile.

"I can't come, one of us heroes must stay to protect Queen Historia, I'll stay here. Garou, help Captain Levi, find them." Blast stare at Garou and took a nod for an answer.

"Please, Killer Wolf... Captain Levi... Find Eren, Genos, the other poor woman and my **protector.**" Historia holded her hands together.

Levi kneeled and bowed to her before he and Garou leave her bedroom, he shifted his head and said.

"We'll find them, my Queen, we won't fail you." Levi took his gaze forward and left with Garou on his side.

"So, so? Where you say we go, Captain?" Garou raised a brow and stare Levi with his sharp eyes.

"We go back, to where this started." Levi exclaimed and Garou nodded in agreement.

"Huh!" Levi remembered something. "No! Our first destination will be the medical room." Garou scratched his cheek and ask him confused.

"Why we going there? It has something to do with the unexplainable teleportation?"

"Negative, I just hope everyone else is alright, I don't want to search in different worlds for my other brats too, I already have to find Eren. He's enough." Garou shrugged and reply.

"Well, you're the boss." They headed at the medical room where Mikasa, Jean, Sasha and Connie were resting.

Levi opened the door quietly and Garou followed after him, the patients shifted their attentions on them cause they wasn't sleeping.

"Now I can search Eren in peace, I won't having my mind on you brats too." Mikasa widen her eyes in a mad way.

"Search Eren? Where is he?" She asked and Levi told them. "Missing, he might be lost in a different world somewhere with Saitama, Genos and another individual that you don't need to know."

"EREN IS LOST INTO A DIFFERENT WORLD!?" Mikasa shouted as loud as she could.

"Hey, shut the hell up! You're not alone here!" Garou gave her an order. Mikasa didn't obeyed though.

"It's all your heroes fault! If that bastard Saitama wasn't here in the first place nothing of that would happened!" She screamed and stared Garou with hatred.

"What is that now?" Garou approached her with his hands in his pockets.

"Do you have any idea who you talking to?" Garou reached front of her face and glared daggers in her eyes.

Mikasa spit on his face and shut him up.

Garou closed his eyes to prevent her disgusting saliva from hurting them.

"This ain't looking good..." Jean mumbled.

"Garou... Calm down..." Levi extended his hand towards their location.

Garou grabbed Mikasa's scarf and cleared his face.

"You stupid... Bitch..." He exclaimed serious.

"Fuck off! How dare you touching my scarf, motherfucker!" Mikasa punched Garou with her left arm, she couldn't do much but she launched her punch with all the remaining power she had.

Garou didn't move, he took the hit, and it didn't even tickled him, but he got very pissed.

"I will cripple you so much, that you will be paralyzed for the rest of your life..." Garou gritted his teeth and sharpened his hands.

"Garou! Pull yourself together!" Levi shouted but Garou didn't listen.

He grabbed Mikasa's neck and lift her up, he was choking her one handed.

Connie saw this and reply scared. "One hand down! Relaxing!"

"I W-WILL KI-KILL YOU AL-L B-B-BASTARDS HE-HEROES!" She was struggling to talk, she was losing her oxygen as well.

"Garou! Enough! That's an order!" Levi shouted angry and took Killer Wolf's attention.

"Very well." Garou stop choking Mikasa, he throw her like a garbage on her bed, whilst he was standing atop of it.

"Come down here on." Levi stated.

"Fine, fine." Garou stepped on Mikasa's broken arm on purpose and use it as stairs. She screamed from the pain and agony, her eyes was watering from the high amounts of pain.

"Jeez! Enough!" Jean shouted nervous.

Garou immediately shifted his gaze on Jean. "I take it back..." Jean hid under the blankets.

The Killer Wolf finally stood on the floor and kicked away Mikasa's arm, she couldn't stop her tears of pain.

Garou shifted behind and whispered to her. "I have no pity for you, not at all." He placed his hands into his pockets again and he left behind Levi.

"Mikasa...?" Sasha watched her while she couldn't stop holding her arm. "Don't worry... Everything will b-" Mikasa cut her off and shouted.

"NOTHING! NOTHING WILL BE ALRIGHT! UNTIL THEY... GONE!" She couldn't say anything else, the pain was breaking her body entirely.

In the Akame Ga Kill world

"I'll eliminate..." Akame begun walking near Saitama with a menacing stare and invisible aura.

"I don't wanna fight, please stop this." Akame didn't listened to him and swing her sword against him. She somehow missed and tried again one time.

'What? Did I miss?' Akame thought to herself and start swinging with unimaginable speed.

"Wh-what's going on?" Leone said as she witnessed for the very first time someone dodge Akame's sword without even sweating.

"I told you! You did not listen! No one is a match for Saitama. One Punch Man!" Eren cheered and honored Saitama's name.

"I admit it! This bald guy Saitama of yours is good. He's actually dodging the sword instead of parrying them with his fists." Leone dropped a sweat and couldn't take her gaze off their fight.

"However, Akame looks concentrated in her attacks. Each attack of hers is aiming to at least scrape him. But..up til now, she hasn't taken this long to take on a commoner!" Leone uttered shocked.

Eren laughed a bit and replied with a weird emo smile of his. "You are mistaken, One Punch Man is no commoner! He's the strongest hero that exists! Just watch." Eren told Leone and they both kept watching.

'What is going on? No, wait.' Leone said inside her head.

As the beast girl concentrated more on Saitama, she began to realizing a horrifying fact. Her instincts were all heightened and alert, as if she was on a verve of falling to oblivion.

That power wasn't even directed to her, and yet it managed to make her paralyze right on the spot she was standing.

'Eren is right... We messed with a possible god right here... One thing is for sure, he's not a commoner!' Leone was watching with awe while Eren had a huge smile on his face.

"Saitama, you truly are the strongest hero!" He cheered again for him.

Akame was concentrated and focused in both stance and attacks. However in truth, she was feeling fear and inferior while she could feel the cold sweat at the back of her neck.

For Akame, it was completely incomprehensible. She never struggled against even the most intimidating men from her assassinating days or the empire's elites.

'This guy... He is definitely different, he's hiding his true potential.' She stated inside her head.

Not even one of her attacks were landing. Even if she tried charging directions, leaping from one place to another, jumping from branch to tree and the opposite. Nothing was working against Saitama.

Akame was changing from one technique to another, she couldn't break One Punch Man's defense. The man looked like he had hundreds of openings to her, and yet she couldn't take him down.

Her speed was being outmatched by this mysterious bald hero. The man wasn't even intimidated.

Saitama was looking at her weak try, like an adult watching a kid struggle in a fight between them. It doesn't look like a fight to both of them. Saitama yawned and took a boredom expression.

Akame knew from that point, she was being played with. It was very obvious the person was hiding his true strength, and yet she was already having trouble against him.

"That's impossible..." Akame leaped a few meters across Saitama, who stood there motionless. Akame was surely fatigue-stricken, as she was sweating profusely and breathing deeply, like an obese person engaging in a marathon.

Except the obese person was instead an incredibly skilled assassin and the marathon was trying to kill a bald looking guy named Saitama.

'Ah... Ahhhhh... What is that feeling? I have never felt it before...' Akame grabbed her heart and felt her heartbeats moving fast, and it wasn't only because of her exhaustion.

"Are you okay? Don't push yourself if you have heart problems." Saitama replied calmly to her while he scratched his bald head.

'It's... Because of him?!' Akame stared at Saitama and blushed. 'What is wrong with me?!' She covered her face.

"Akame?! You blushing?!" Leone dropped her jaw whilst she shifted and saw Akame's cheeks red as tomatoes.

"It's... Nothing..." The assassin placed the sword back to its case.

"Damn, I'm sorry, I almost broke that sword of yours a couple of times." Saitama uttered worried as he looked at the sword wielding girl. "That sure looks expensive." He ended.

"Saitama, I never doubted about you!" Eren crossed his arms together happy. "Thank god, at least I have you on my side." The titan shifter said.

Akame changed her gaze on her sword. "Th-this? This is the Murasame sword. One wound it makes on your body can kill you. It is a genuine Imperial arm. What is your Imperial arm, Sense-" Akame shut her mouth and stared the ground.

'What the hell is wrong with me?!' Saitama walk near her with raised eyebrows.

"You look ill, are you?" No response from Akame, only her heartbeats increased speed even more when Saitama reached front of her.

"Akame..." Leone couldn't believe what was happening with her cold hearted friend, she felt it thought with her wild Instincts, Akame wasn't so heartless after all.

"So... About that Imperial arm of yours, I have no idea what it is." Saitama stated honest.

"They told me about those Imperial arms, Saitama! It's the term they use to describe superpower in this world." Eren explained very well.

"Ohhhh, okay. Well I trained hard for three years, that's how I became so strong." Saitama told Akame with his innocent face.

"Nevermind. Let's go Eren, we must figure out how we will get out of here and return to our world."

"You're right, Saitama. Let's go." Eren replied determined.

"Why you look so scared? Come on, I don't bite." Saitama said to Leone and made her to snap out of it.

"Ah! Yeah, yeah..." She mumbled afraid.

"You two have names?" Saitama questioned them both, Akame didn't make a sound. Leone responded with inner shock.

"Y-ye... Yeah... I'm L-Leone and she's Akame..." Saitama shifted his gaze toward Akame.

"Akame? Ohhhh, cool name!" Saitama patted Akame's shoulder a few times before he walk away with Eren.

They left from inside of some bushes, leaving Leone shocked and Akame paralyzed on their spots.

"Akame! Are you alright?!" Leone run to her comrade.

"He said my name is cool..." Akame blushed and touched her red tie.

"Akame? Akame!" Leone said as she tapped her friend.

Akame upon being shaken from her stasis, impulsively backed away a few meters.

"Akame! What's the matter?!" Leone asked worried to her friend.

"Th-that man... Saitama...Even if the whole Night Raid ganged up on him, he'll win." Akame replied paralyzed.

"You felt that too huh?! This strange feeling! Except what I'm was feeling was ten times more intense than yours because of my predator Instincts." Leone uttered still quite shocked.

"I didn't felt that only, something else... Something deeper. But about the called fight? I tried everything on him, yet he could dodge them all. Honestly, my body's already at its limit." Akame finished.

"What other feeling you felt? I don't get it much." Leone scratched her belly.

Akame blushed one more time and changed her gaze, she clenched her trembling hands before moving into the forest.

"Hey! Wait!" Leone followed right behind her.

In the Attack on Titan world

"Now what?!" Garou and Levi had investigate the room for any clues, nothing was found.

"Dammit." Levi cursed silently once more.

"Don't worry Captain, we will find them no matter what. I have promised to someone else too." Garou remember his master Silverfang/Bang.

"The thing is, how." Levi walk near the window and saw something strange, small green fragments of somekind of stone.

"What the-" The Captain picked up a few pieces and collided them together. They fused with each other and began glowing green in Levi's palms.

"We got a situation he-" Garou shifted his gaze behind him.

"What was that Captain?" No one was there, Levi vanished just like the others.

"Captain!?" Garou look outside of the massive hole and didn't saw anything.

"What the actual fuck?!" He cursed and hissed at the unexplainable event.

In the Akame Ga kill world

"Sure that Saitama is a strong guy." Leone replied while she and Akame were returning to their base.

Suddenly they saw a green portal opening and throwing a weird man on a tree.

"Wha-?!" Before Leone could finish her phrase Akame leaped and grabbed the unconscious individual, she placed him on her back and jumped from the tree.

"Now who the hell is that?!" Leone asked whilst she stared at the unconscious Levi on Akame's shoulder.

"Wait a second... He's dressed like Eren, see?" Leone took a glance on Levi's hoodie, she pointed at the wings of freedom.

"The same symbol..." Leone mumbled.

"Let's take him to our base, for now." Akame replied with slightly blushed cheeks cause of their earlier encounter with Saitama.


	37. Chapter 37

_Bonus: Chapter 37 (The second disciple)_

Genos flew atop of Saitama and Eren, the trees were blocking him and didn't saw them. Saitama though saw him with his incredible vision.

"What the hell was that?!" Eren asked nervous.

"If I'm not mistaking that was Genos, how he ended up here?" Saitama scratched his chin curious.

"Dammit! I forgot to tell you earlier! Me and Genos got sucked by that... weird gate you also got and appeared here, in this new world." Eren was taking glances around them.

"So we going at that barricaded looking ci-" Saitama placed his arm across Eren's chest and stopped him from walking any further.

"Someone is coming." Saitama uttered with a blank expression.

"They might be friendly, like Akame and Leone." Eren said toward One Punch Man.

"Phewww, okay okay." Saitama exhaled and they waited the newcomers.

They saw two persons approaching from the distance, the first was a young girl of below average height. She had very long pink hair tied in twin-tails on the right and left sides of her head.

Shad had big pink eyes. She also was wearing a pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stocking with pink shoes.

"Oh? One of them is carrying something on her back." Saitama pointed with a finger.

The second one was a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes. She was wearing an eyepatch where her right eye used to be. She were also wearing a black suit that shows her cleavage. She had a mechanical right arm.

"We must group up with Akame and Leone, Night Raid is dying slowly." Najenda stated while they didn't notice they were approaching Saitama and Eren.

"You can't say that, boss! We have to defeat and bring the empire down! For everyone that sacrificed themselfs to save us!" Mine shouted determined.

"I know, but with General Budo and Esdeath still alive, this is almost impossible. Tatsumi is a prisoner inside the Capital, Akame and Leone managed to escape. Although we lost brave comrades along the way..." Najenda said and made Mine to remember.

"Lubbock, Susanoo, Bulat, Sheele..." Mine holded her tears and gritted her teeth.

"Yiooo, excuse us!" Saitama waved at them and grabbed their attention.

"The hell?!" Mine grabbed her Teigu rifle and aimed Saitama.

Najenda watch the Caped baldy walking towards them with an innocent smile on his face.

"Hold up, don't shoot yet." Najenda order her and Mine obeyed.

"Come on now, I don't want to fight another one for no reason." Saitama shrugged and planted a sad expression on his face.

"Who are you strangers?" Najenda asked gently.

"You better answer now!" Mine was still aiming them.

"Calm down, we ain't hostiles." Eren spoke for Saitama.

"Are you from inside the empire? Are you prisoners that escaped?" Najenda plowed and asked again.

Eren and Saitama were looking each other confused.

"No, we don't even know what that Capital is." Saitama exclaimed.

"Look, we already faced two females called Leone and Akame. One of them attacked us at first but at the end they were friendly with us." Eren explained and made both Mine and Najenda widen their gazes tremendously.

"YOU KNOW AKAME AND LEONE?! I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU GUYS BEFORE!" Mine shouted angry.

Saitama yawned and tried to close his eyes for a little bit, he couldn't hear something that was beyond twenty words.

"Calm down, we can explain everything to you too. Maybe we can help with something? Cause we heared you was talking about brave comrades that lost their lifes." Eren took Najenda's fully attention while Mine lowered her Teigu down.

"Indeed, but we can't trust outsiders like you!" Mine glared daggers at them.

"Maybe Leone and Akame can tell you about us?" Eren asked with a slight smile.

"You have a point. Your names?" Najenda asked with raised eyebrows.

"I'm Eren Jeager, he is Saitama and well... You won't believe if we tell you so I'll leave this to Akame and Leone." Eren stated and patted Saitama's back.

"Ah! I'm awake." Saitama woke up cause of Eren's heavy pat.

"You will come with us in our base." Najenda said with a smirk.

"Oh, is your base called Night Raid?" Saitama grabbed Najenda's and Mine's attentions.

"So you know us. Our reputation reached even the darker streets of the empire?" Najenda asked the Caped hero.

"Nah, I only know your little group's name, and that thanks to a woman called Esdeath, she told me about your Night Raid when I'm was fighting with her." Saitama thought again about that and reply.

"Eh, it wasn't even a real fight." Najenda and Mine couldn't believe what they just heared.

"Did you just say Esdeath?" Najenda widen her eyes even more.

"Oh, yeah. She was pretty weak though." Saitama shrugged in disappointment.

"You definitely coming with us, and you too!" Najenda pointed Eren as well.

"We going to where I'm was at first huh? Alright I remember the way." Eren told them, leaving Najenda and Mine even more shocked.

"S-so you was in our base." Najenda said toward Eren whilst he was leading them back.

"Yeah, Akame and that wild animal looking girl Leone found me when I got teleported into this world with a friend called Genos." Eren uttered.

"Into this world?! So you think we will believe that you coming from a different world?!" Mine didn't believed a word of that.

"Yes we are. Me, Saitama from here, the woman called Esdeath and Genos. We four are coming from a different world." Eren finished and waited their answer while they were walking back to Night Raid base.

"That's hard to believe, Esdeath was always from this world. We faced her multiple times." Najenda said and touched her metal arm.

"Well maybe she got teleported into our world and then she returned here with us somehow." Eren responded serious.

"Nonsense! How that can be even possible?!" Mine asked shocked and showed even more disbelief than before.

"Your friends will tell you for us, so you can believe me." Eren stated and ended the conversation.

Meanwhile inside the Capital

Esdeath had informed the emperor and the prime minister about a warrior that she titled as a General, capable of defeating a whole army with ease.

Honest was chewing a piece of meat while he replied back to General Esdeath.

"Hmm Hmm! Good, good. Where is this new powerful General now? We must meet him in person!" Prime minister mumbled while chewing the meat inside his mouth.

"He went to defeat a monster inside the forest, we was nearly here to meet you my majesty, but we saw an odd orange lightning that grabbed his attention, probably a monster. He left the entire empire with a giant leap."

Esdeath stated honest front of the emperor and Honest. "And his name?!" Prime minister asked with the meat in his mouth.

"Heh, Saitama..." Esdeath bit her lips and mumbled whilst she blushed as well.

General Budo almost smashed the doors down and run towards Esdeath.

"GENERAL ESDEATH! YOU'RE BACK! I'M WAS SEARCHING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!" He shouted with a shocked expression.

"Indeed I am, and the greatest thing is that I brought someone with me, stronger than any of us." She shifted her head to Budo leaving him paralyzed.

"Im-impossible... There's no way for someone to be stronger than you General Esdeath!" Budo grabbed Esdeath's sadistic expression.

"Do you doubt about my words? He does exists, he's the strongest General alive, and he's in the forest somewhere..."

He dropped a sweat from fear and reply again. "Of-of course not! I always trust you General Esdeath!" He bowed down to his knees.

"Good." Esdeath placed her high right heel on Budo's shoulder and rest all her weight on him.

"Ghh..." Budo struggled to hold Esdeath. "And when you meet him I want you to treat him properly as a mighty General of the empire, and when I said he's stronger than anyone I mean it. Understood?"

Esdeath lowered her head to Budo so she could hear his answer. "Un-understood..." He whispered exhausted, Esdeath placed her leg on the ground again and let him breath.

"Hahhhh!" He exhaled and inhaled fast.

"A-and he's name..." Budo uttered tired with sweat falling from his face.

"He's a bald man with yellow suit and white cape. His mighty name is Saitama." Esdeath said his name again and blushed in guilt.

"You know what? YOU will go and find him, and bring him back here for us!" Esdeath pointed at Budo.

"Excellent idea! You are allowed to take soldiers as well with you, General Budo." Honest said with a disgusting smile on his face.

"Yes! Of course! I'll search and I will bring General Saitama right here! Count on me General Esdeath!" Budo said scared and left the throne area.

'I will find him... No matter what! The prime minister and General Esdeath are counting on me to find that Saitama...' Budo replied inside his mind.

Eren, Saitama, Najenda and Mine finally reached Night Raid's base.

"Boss! Is that you?!" Leone heared noise and went to investigate it.

"Yes, it's us." Najenda said from the other side and Leone let a sign of relieve.

They entered inside with Saitama and Eren. "Boss we th-" Leone stared them shocked.

"It-it's you..." Leone mumbled afraid whilst her instincts signal danger for Saitama.

"Akame... AKAME!" Leone shouted as loud as she could.

"I checked him again, I even took his clothes to check his body for any wounds, He was unharmed."

Akame came out of a curtin, a body resting on a bed behind of the red curtin could be seen.

"Leone I need you to check him up too, so we wo-" Akame paralyzed on the spot she was standing when she saw Saitama again.

Her heartbeats began increasing speed tremendously fast and hitting her chest rapidly.

"..." Akame stare Saitama in the eyes. "Oh?" Saitama stare her back.

"You okay?" Saitama shifted his head on right and asked her worried.

Akame snapped out of it and shifted her red blushed face away.

'That feeling again... It's definitely new! I feeling a strange urge for him, I don't kn-' Akame shut her thoughts and walk away.

"Akame? Where are you going?!" Mine asked her friend quite confused.

"I n-need to use the bathroom." Akame went inside the restroom.

"Anyway, Leone. Can you explain who we are and from where? Cause they don't believe me." Eren said and the beast girl nodded in agreement.

"Okay, tell us everything you know." Najenda said with interest and everyone's gazes went on Leone.

"Phewwww, let's begin." Leone start explaining about a different world Eren and Saitama were coming from.

Genos spotted footprints on the ground, it was from four people on foot.

"This... is Sensei's boots!" Genos analyzed the prints and took confirmation from them.

"That's the way." The cyborg deactivated his boosters, he begun running and following the footprints with a normal speed.

Akame took off her underwear and saw something bizarre. 'What!? My vagina is all covered by that sticky transparent liquid, is it possible that Saitama gave me an orgasm?!'

Akame shouted shocked inside her thoughts. 'I need to clean this up!'

She did and dressed up again, she came out of the bathroom calmed.

"Akame, finally. I told them about Eren and Saitama, now we can figure something out about the other guy we have behind here too." Leone exclaimed.

"Wait...what other guy?" Eren asked confused. "We found another guy with the same hoodie like yours, come to see him." Leone extended her hand and told Eren to follow her.

"Well since Leone said it, I believe you. You are indeed from another world." Mine admit it and placed her Teigu on her back once more.

"It's not only that... You said you fought Esdeath, and she was WEAK for you?" Najenda plowed and asked Saitama with particular interest.

"Yeah, we fought in the previous medieval world. She tried to ruin my suit I think." Saitama holded his chin curious.

"Sensei!" Genos appeared from outside, he saw several new faces he never saw before.

"I finally found you! I would never let you down! I'm always on your side, Master!" Najenda saw Genos with a skeptical expression.

"Oh, Genos. Glad you are here too!" Saitama answered and smiled slightly.

"You... must be that Genos they told us." Najenda mumbled.

"Indeed and I'm guessing you people already met Eren and my Sensei." Genos walk inside with a calm expression.

"Najenda..." Akame said with a quiet tone. "What is it? Akame." Akame lifted her head up and said.

"After we defeat Esdeath and bring down the emperor, I'm leaving Night Raid." Mine widen her irises towards Akame.

"What?! Why!?" She asked.

Akame didn't responded to her and walk towards Saitama. She stopped her steps front of him.

"Sa-Saitama... I want to be your disciple..." Akame stated with a calm tone, she also blushed a bit.

Saitama scratched his armpits and reply "That's a terrible idea, I already have a disciple right here." Saitama pointed Genos with his thumb.

"Please, take me as your second disciple. I promise I'll do whatever you desire to teach me your ways. I want to become stronger..." Akame uttered serious front of One Punch Man.

"Hmmm anything you said huh? Do you know how to sew massive holes on suits?" Saitama questioned her curious.

"Uh, yeah but I don't know what this have to do with you taking me as one of your dis-"

"Then alright! I don't want asking Genos every time to fix back my suit, he is already paying and cooking back to our own world in my apartment." Saitama picked his nose and ended his phrase.

"But... Sensei... I don't mind doing all of that, I really don't." Genos tried to convince Saitama.

"Nah, you deserve some rest man, Akame will come along with us and as she sewing back my ripped clothes, then I'll be teaching her what she wants." Saitama placed his hand on a wall and rest on it.

"Thank you for accepting my request, Sensei..." Akame took out her sword and kneeled on the ground front of Saitama, she showed respect towards her new sensei.

"You don't have to do that! I'm not some kind of a king." Saitama replied and she stood back up.

"Alright, Sensei one last thing." Akame rised her hand slowly. "Yeah?" "We must find my sister as well before we go anywhere else." Akame exclaimed with a calm tone.

"Fine we will, but after her we return to our world." Saitama uttered with a neutral face.

"Yes, Sensei." Akame mumbled and took a glance at Genos.

He had widen eyes and glaring daggers at her.

'I'll be Sensei's greatest disciple, not her...' He whispered inside his mind.

"Saitama! Genos!" Eren shouted surprised from the other side of the curtin.

"What is is?" Saitama asked and he approached the curtin with Genos, what they saw was very difficult to believe.

"Captain..." Eren whispered afraid while they saw an unconscious Levi laying on the bed.

"Huh? You know him?" Leone asked.

"Damn right we do." Genos said and nodded.

In the Attack on Titan world

Historia was moving all over her room with her hands in a praying stance.

"My Queen." Blast took her attention.

"Yes? Blast?" She replied afraid.

"Don't be afraid, they will find them and bring them back. Don't worry about anything." He encouraged the cute blonde Queen.

"I hope so, I'm also afraid for my **protector,** he is always risking his life out there, in a different world against unknown and perhaps stronger and more dangerous enemies than the titans."

Historia felt sad for Saitama. "My Queen, One Punch Man is the strongest hero, even stronger than me. Nothing bad will happen to him. I'm sure of that." Blast nodded to calm her even more.

"I hope you're right..." Historia said and watched outside of the window.

Garou was searching the room for clues, nothing. Levi vanished just like the others did.

"Oh hell no! I ain't giving up!" Garou stated serious and kept searching.

"So you are so stupid that you talking to yourself?" A cocky voice took Garou's attention.

"Terrible Tornado... Where the hell you been all the time?" Tatsumaki appeared from the giant hole, she was levitating herself on the air.

"What happened here?" She asked Garou with crossed arms.

"A lot of things happened! Eren, Saitama, Genos and an odd looking woman are gone! They must have been teleported into a different world somehow, like we did at first to come here!" Garou explained toward Tatsumaki as she watched the ruined room.

"And that wasn't enough! Me and Captain Levi begun a search for them, we didn't found anything, but suddenly I heared Captain telling me something. When I turned around he wasn't here!" Garou narrowed his eyes around the entire room.

"Hmph! You must be blind then." Tatsumaki insulted him.

"Why you saying that! You don't even have a clue of where they are!" Garou shouted angrily towards the ESper.

"Uh? Are you sure about that?" Tatsumaki moved her right arm and some strange looking green fragments appeared floating next to her.

"Wait?! Those look exactly like the stone Demon Cyborg used to bring us here! How you find those?!" Garou asked quite impressed.

"I heared somekind of an explosion. then I saw several fragments like these ones falling down. I picket them all up and I got 'em right here." Tatsumaki gave a few fragments to Garou.

"These stones... They gotta have something to do with Captain's unexplainable situation. We gotta inform it to the others, Commander Erwin and the Queen. Both of them must know!" Garou stated determined.

"Hmph! I'll be there way before you reach them." Tatsumaki mock him again.

"I don't care! Just go!" Garou left the room with the fragments inside his pocket, Tatsumaki flew away as well.


	38. Chapter 38

_Bonus: Chapter_ _38 (The greatest Sensei)_

Everyone gathered around Levi who was still unconscious.

"How Captain Levi ended up here?" Eren asked in inner shocked.

"We will uncover that too, but for now we need to move." Genos exclaimed and opened his palms.

"Why you saying that, Genos?" Demon cyborg shifted his gaze on Saitama.

"Sensei, we must find a way to return back to the previous world where the other heroes are." Genos stated.

"We will Genos, but first we gotta do something with your uhhhh sister? I already forgot."

Saitama turned around to his second disciple Akame, she nodded and reply back to her new master.

"Yes, Sensei. She is part of a police squad called the Jaegers inside the city. We will find her easily thanks to your amazing Imperial arms." Akame pointed her master, Genos and even Eren.

"I don't know how effective I will be, but I'll try to assist however I can. I just can't seeing people living in cages and not being free..." Eren gritted his teeth serious.

"Akame, I will disband Night Raid when we done with Esdeath and the emperor, we getting there with our new comrades, we eliminate whoever stand in our way without hesitation and we bring the corruption called empire to its grave!" Najenda finished and stare Saitama, Genos and Eren determined.

"Understood." Akame nod slightly.

"Hold up! This is suicide! General Esdeath and Budo will be waiting for us with thousands of soldiers and armored khights! The Jaegers will be there as well and waiting for us to come right at them!" Mine replied and remembered her lost comrades.

"Mine..." Akame placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "We have a walking god with us, we won't lose to anyone." Akame stated with a calm tone while her empty face shifted towards their hope of truly succeding.

Everyone shifted their gazes and an awkward silent followed, that hope was wearing a yellow jumpsuit and had a shiny bald head.

"Why you all looking at me?" Genos and Eren look at each other and nodded to agree.

"Saitama can handle whatever it is thrown at him." Everyone turned around to see Levi resting on the bed, he had finally found his senses.

He stood up straight to face them all. "Captain Levi!" Both Eren and Genos shouted and bowed.

"Calm down, as I heared you need Saitama to fight against pretty much a whole army by just himself?" Levi asked.

"Yes." Najenda stated serious.

"Heh, easy." Levi closed his eyes and placed his hands on the bed.

"How can we be sure? We never saw him fighting!" Mine shouted with disbelief and fear.

"I did saw him... at first hand... believe me..." Akame mumbled to everyone and stare back to her master.

"Sensei, you truly are amazing. In our battle, you didn't even tried did you?" She asked him and clenched her hands moderately.

"It wasn't even a real fight, I'm was just dodging." Saitama scratched his nose.

"I see. My Sensei can handle everything, no matter the difficulty." Akame exclaimed serious towards everyone.

"He even fought Esdeath! And he said that it wasn't even a real fight to him either!" Leone joined the conversation.

"Impossible..." Mine couldn't believe what she just heared about Saitama.

"It's true, Saitama is way different from what he looks." Levi crossed his arms together.

"Ah? Are we gonna beat some bad guys or what?" Saitama cracked his fists bored.

"You are really confident. There's only 2 explanations about you my friend." Najenda continued with a serious expression.

"You are indeed a walking god or you are just crazy and lost your mind." She uttered slightly worried.

"My Sen-" Genos reply again his phrase when he took a glance at Akame. "Our Sensei is not crazy! It's obviously the first one! Count on him and us!" The cyborg said determined.

"Let's do it!" Eren said right after them.

"I'll stay here, If I'll come I will be a waste of space. With Saitama on your side there's no way to lose." Levi secured the victory towards the Night Raid group.

"So you saying that guy can take a whole army, two powerful Generals and even the Jaegers all by himself?!" Mine shouted once more.

"With ease!" Genos replied to her.

"Then he's just a god, hands down." The pink hair assassin back up and left the conversation.

"Blah, blah, blah! Let's end this, I'm hungry and I miss Sasha!" Saitama stated considerably worried whilst his mind went to his girlfriend.

'Sasha? Who is she..' Akame thought inside her head. 'I hope it's not Sensei's wife cause I... I...'

"Let's move! Partner." Genos holded her shoulder and forced her to snap out of it.

"Yeah..." She returned to reality and took her empty face once more.

In the Attack on Titan world

"My Queen!" Garou entered her chamber and took both her's and Blast's gazes.

"What is it, did you find anything?" Blast asked with particular interest.

"Yeah, Terrible Tornado helped me too. She is not here, she must be informing Commander Erwin about this." Garou said and took the green fragments out of his pocket.

"What are these?" Historia asked confused.

"These are our only tickets for bringing them all back!" Garou utter and stalk the tiny green pieces.

"I hope you're right." Historia said with a tremendously worried expression on her cute face.

"Tatsumaki and Erwin should be here in any second, then we'll figure out what we will do next." Garou uttered and rest his back on a wall.

?Somewhere unknown¿

"Tch! Now what?" a girl was watching a completely destroyed city from a cliff.

"You have to live your life, like your father would want. Now that you have your sister back as well." A voice could he heared, although no one else was presence with the girl.

"I know Senketsu, and that's what I'm going to do. But still, why my heart feels so empty inside? I don't understand at all." The girl stood up and took out a weird looking sword from a briefcase.

"You probably not gonna need that anymore." The mysterious voice said.

"You never know Senketsu. You never know." The girl placed it back to her briefcase and walked away with a sternly expression.

In the Akame Ga Kill world

"General Budo, this is a great place to camp for the night." A guard informed his leader.

"Great, we will continue our searching tommorow." General Budo ordered and they make a campsite.

"What if Night Raid try to ambush on us? They might be lurking around the woods my General." Another guard asked Budo and he answered almost instantly.

"Huh! They doesn't have a chance then! Only four of them remained from our previous combat, perhaps they won't even try anything funny, but if they do." Budo lifted his finger and blue lighting appeared from it.

"I'll burn them to crisps." He mumbled with a menacing tone.

"Understood General." The guards replied in union and left him to rest.

Najenda and Leone stayed behind with Levi. Saitama, his two disciples and Eren with Mine left to put an end to this madness by taking down Esdeath and the emperor. The Jaegers would stand in their way too, but with Saitama on their side they had nothing to be afraid of.

"Sensei. Wait! I'm sensing movements." Genos said they hid behind some bushes.

"I will eliminate them." Akame whispered at her fellow teammates and leaped onto a tree to ambush the enemies.

Two guards was doing their night watch, they didn't had a clue what was coming next.

Akame jumped down from the tree and with one slice of Murasame she decapitate them.

"All clear, come on Sensei." Akame shifted her head toward her Sensei, Saitama saw the blood flowing out of their decapitated bodies endlessly, his eyes went behind shadows.

"Wh-what is it Sensei?" Akame asked and rised an eyebrow.

Saitama lifted his head moderately. "You killed them, y- forget it." Saitama changed into a neutral expression and moved forward with the rest of the team.

"Master." Genos made Saitama change his gaze at him. "Huh?"

"I can use my incineration cannons to deal with the entire camp." Genos replied serious.

"No, let me handle this. Maybe I can change their minds if we have a chat." Mine hearing that shifted her gaze at Saitama angry.

"Are you stupid?! You think words will work with General Budo?!" She said angrily.

"Look, give me one shot. If I won't make it then you do your thing." Mine smacked her forehead just like Levi was always doing.

Saitama came out of their hiding spot and approached Budo. "Uh, hi." He waved at him.

"Impossible..." Budo's jaw dropped in an instant.

"Idiots! I told you, now this baldy is dead meat!" Mine whispered with frustration. Genos grabbed her chest with a menancing expression.

"If you ever say something bad about my Sensei again, I won't hesitate to use this..." He showed her his incineration cannon.

"Tch... Stupid outsiders... You have no idea with who you going to mess with! Am I right Akame?" Mine shifted her head and felt shocked.

Akame wasn't trying to stop Genos, she completely let him do whatever he wants.

"Tch!" Mine hissed to Genos. "Stop! We are a team, we gotta have hope for Saitama!" Eren made them stop and Genos let go of Mine's chest.

"You're right, Eren." Akame stated and they kept watching Saitama.

"Huh! It will never work!" Mine whisper-shout in disbelief.

"G-General Saitama! The description Esdeath gave me about you is exactly the same! Budo kneeled front of Saitama.

"Esdeath and the emperor will be both happy! We leaving for the Capital right now!" Budo said in a serious and excited mood.

"IT WOOOOORKED!" Mine shouted and fell down.

"Mine. Focus." Akame told her and she stood up serious again.

"Take the shot." Akame utter quietly and took Genos' and Eren's attentions.

"Got it." She leaped on a tree and prepared her Teigu rifle. She aimed Budo's head and holded her breath.

"Didn't we say we gonna let Saitama handle this?" Eren questioned them worried.

"I'm not taking orders from baldies..." Mine stated serious and holded her breath again.

"General Saitama! I'm so glad to meet you in person, let's go now. We'll be safe in the Capital." Budo replied quite happy.

"You people are not bad as they told me." Saitama stated calmly.

"Bad? We are the good guys that trying to protect the innocents from a deadly group of assassins called Night Ra-" Everyone heared the shot.

The echo made birds to fly away scared, several guards run towards Saitama and Budo.

A heavy sniper bullet pierced through Budo's skull, killing him instantly front of Saitama. The splash of blood covered Saitama's face while One Punch Man changed his expression into a serious one.

The bullet was having so much momentum that it collided with Saitama's chest as well. But it didn't do a scratch on him as always.

Blood came out of the hole that was wide open on Budo's head, his mouth begun spitting blood as well. General Budo was no more and he didn't had a chance to even spar with Saitama.

The guards pull out their swords and they were screaming at Saitama, they though HE killed the General.

"MOTHERFUCKEEEER!"

"TAKE THE BASTARD DOWN!"

Saitama's serious face were covered by shadows whilst the guards were approaching from EVERY direction with their swords and spears equipped.

"..." Saitama stare at Budo's corpse and remembered what he said a few seconds before he die.

'We are the good guys.' Saitama shifted his head and locked his stare on Mine, they made eye contact from the distance.

"Wha- that feeling..." Mine dropped several tears of cold sweat from her head, she immediately jumped down of the tree to avoid Saitama's gaze.

"GHAAAA!"

"AAAAAAHHH! MY ARM! YOU ARE SMASHING IT!" A guard screamed whilst he was in One Punch Man's iron grasp, Saitama had his gaze on the bushes his team was hiding.

"This world is worst than the previous one." One Punch Man stated with his serious face.

Saitama dodged some of the guards weak swings and start walking back to his team.

"YOU AIN'T LEAVING ALIVE FROM HERE!" A guard shouted and blocked Saitama's way, him and several other guards battle cried.

"Stay out of my path... please..." Saitama exclaimed with shadows still covering his deadly eyes.

"AAAARHHH!" A brave guard engaged on Saitama.

One Punch Man cleared the blood from his face and grabbed the sword with one hand.

"I'm in a bad mood, anyone that tries to mess with me... get punched..." Saitama shifted his face towards the guard and shattered the sword into pieces.

He saw him and got scared. "Huuh!?" The poor guard back up and let him pass.

"Thank you..." Saitama uttered with his serious tone and walk away from the camp, leaving the guards scared and talking about his immense strength and horrifying stare.

"Sensei. Good job!" Genos said.

"Ye..." Saitama said kind concerned.

"Sensei... what is it?" Akame approached her bald master.

"I don't like seeing people getting killed just like that." Saitama uttered and walk towards the Capital.

"Let's finish this." He stated serious and everyone nodded with him.

They sneak passed the guards of the gate and reached the castle where Esdeath, Tatsumi, Honest and the emperor himself were.

"I'll go first." Saitama informed his team and they hid again.

He scratched his cheek and opened the ornamented doors whilst he changed into a neutral face.

"Huh?! Who is that?" Honest asked with a piece of meat in his mouth. He dropped the meat when he realized who it was.

"Is... You the?!" Saitama walk on the red carpet and stopped front of the emperor.

"What the hell a child doing on a throne anyway?" Saitama said.

"You are a General?! No way! Insolence! Show respect towards the emperor of everything you rude piece of trash!" Honest shouted angry.

"Respect? Are you out of your fucking mind?" Saitama asked calmly whilst Honest gritted his teeth angry.

"GUAAAARDS! KILL THIS PIECE OF SHIT!" 2 armored guards run on Saitama to slice his head off.

Saitama literally touched their chests with slightly force and they went flying out of the castle.

"WHAT TH-" Honest tried to shout, he grabbed Saitama's neck and aimed his revolver on his head.

"Die! Bald bastard!" He screamed angrily.

"You trying to hug me?" Saitama replied and holded Honest's hand.

Honest felt an enormous pressure coming from his hand, he let the revolver from his hand and fall down on the red carpet, still in Saitama's iron grip.

"Pl-Please! Let me live!" Saitama released his hand and explained.

"I will, but they won't." Saitama pointed at his team, they appeared from the giant doors.

"I'll eliminate..." Akame took out Murasame.

"NO! NOOO! PLEASE! Don't let me die like this!" Honest crawled at Saitama and holded his white cape.

"I will make you a true General if you save me!" Honest shouted scared.

"I'm not doing this for admiration, I'm doing it because I want to." Saitama uttered and shifted his gaze at the emperor.

"Alright kid, enough games." Saitama was now front of the emperor himself.

"I didn't gave you permission to come this close, baldy!" The emperor said serious.

"Come on now, you was acting the king for long enough." Saitama replied at the emperor.

"Don't you know who I am?" The emperor stated furiously towards Saitama.

"Not really." Saitama said, garnering the interest of the emperor.

"Weird. Honest said I'm was the king of everything..." The child on the throne replied.

"Listen kid, Do whatever you want with your life, but don't live in a world of lies." Saitama exclaimed and the emperor wide his eyes skeptical.

"Oh my god... You're right..." He exclaimed whilst Esdeath appeared with Tatsumi, he was chained and still had a collar around his neck.

"Tch! Akame!" Tatsumi shouted and saw confused the three new faces.

"Saitama?! What the hell are y-" Esdeath took several glances at figured out what was going on.

She answered as a General at Saitama. "You got brainwashed by those fools." Esdeath exclaimed at him.

"Nah, I just want to get out of this crazy world and return to where I'm was." One Punch Man picked his nose.

"If that is your destiny... So be it." Esdeath placed her hands on her chest where a weird Teigu symbol was.

**"Mahapadma" **Esdeath used her Teigu's trump card which froze space and time. Everyone was frozen on their spots, only Esdeath could move for a short period of time.

"Die!" Esdeath exclaimed while she was ready to slice Akame, something took her gaze.

"What the?!" Saitama broke the freezed ice around him and scratched his armpits.

"You tried to make me catch a cold?" Esdeath's irises were trembling by seeing such archivement.

"I knew you was special, Saitama. I already know after this I will be dead, but let me enjoy this last moment with you..." Esdeath walk near him and placed her head on his chest.

"Don't let me go for this very minute." Saitama shrugged moderately worried and placed his hands around her. He pretended she was Sasha.

"You said about a female called Sasha, right?" Esdeath whispered to his ear.

"She is my true lover..." Saitama stated serious.

"Then, let me help you.." She reached his lips and they shared a kiss inside her time froze trump card.

"..." Saitama didn't resist.

"Sasha..." He uttered whilst he stare Esdeath in the eyes, he changed her face with Sasha's.

'I'll be with you soon.' Saitama thought in his mind.

"You must let me go..." Sasha said to him.

"Wait... What?" Saitama suddenly was alone inside the dark, perhaps some kind of a vision.

"What is this?" He uttered serious.

Suddenly by a blink on an eye he was on a airship, with several members of the subjects of Ymir

Jean, Connie and Sasha were there with him as well, but they couldn't see him.

'Why am I seeing this? Is this the past?' Saitama exclaimed and tried to talk with Sasha and Jean.

He shifted his head and saw a small girl at the end of the ship, she was holding a heavy rifle in her hands and aimed against his friends.

"Stop!" Saitama went front of them to penetrate the bullet, the odd small girl pulled the trigger and fell down. The bullet went through Saitama and pierced Sasha's chest.

Saitama changed his gaze slowly behind to see his girlfriend bleeding on the floor.

"OI! Sasha!" Connie shouted.

"Stop the wound at once!" Jean screamed to the doctor.

Sasha whispered a word before she close her eyes and die.

"Saitama..." Her pulse stopped, Jean holded his head and gritted his teeth tremendously.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Saitama shouted and woke up from this strange vision.

"The future!" He said loudly and took Esdeath's gaze.

"The future? What you mean?" She replied calmly.

"I must stop this..." Saitama whispered while a small sweat drop left his head.

He walk away from Esdeath and thought about that vision.

Esdeath's trump card run out of time, everyone unfreezed and everything became normal again.

"It's over! General Esdeath." Mine said determined.

"Come at me." Esdeath mock them.

"She's mine." Akame uttered and chase after her outside of the castle.

"Someone help?!" Tatsumi shouted for the chains around his neck.

"Ah... Yeah." Saitama walk near Tatsumi.

Dozens of guards with a member of the Jaegers Seryu at the front lines came inside.

"Let me get this off of you." Saitama said as he nonchalantly broke the chains with a gentle grip. The crowd of guards and Seryu stared in awe at the feat.

"Are you... General Saitama!" Seryu kneeled front of him without knowing about the situation.

"Thanks, Saitama. I'm Tatsumi." He said, he heared Seryu calling Saitama by his name.

"Oh, nice to meet you I guess." Saitama replied, motionless.

"Mine! How the hell you managed to come this far! This is suicide!" Tatsumi shouted.

"We brought a god with us!" She pointed Saitama.

"Eren, transform now, we can convince them." Genos gave him permission to transform.

"But the entire castle will collapse! We will be flattened!" Genos placed his metal hand on Eren's shoulder.

"Use your hardening ability to create a barrier around us. You can do it." Genos exclaimed determined.

"Everyone! Be ready!" Genos and Mine walk away from Eren, he was ready to transform.

"Now!" Genos lowered his hand and Eren bit himself.

His eyes were covered by an orange glow that went all over his body, the orange lightning came from the sky and striked right on him. Destroying the castle and turning it into debris.

Whilst Akame and Esdeath were fighting, they both saw the lightning.

"The titan man?" Akame uttered confused.

"Die for me!" Esdeath said.

"And if I don't bend a knee?" Akame replied with her sword up.

"My boot-heel goes through your neck!" Esdeath mocked Akame and launched herself forward.

The Attack titan came ouf of the dust and used his titan hardening ability to protect his comrades and even the guards from the falling ceiling.

"What is that?!" Seryu watch the Attack titan in awe.

"A titan." Genos said, everyone stare at him shocked and frustrated.

"He just saved your lifes from this dictator." Genos had saved Honest and the emperor as well.

Demon cyborg showed them Honest who was scared to look up.

"People should be free to live their lifes without obeying anyone, everyone deserves a free life." Genos uttered to them serious.

The guards deeply inside their minds knew, he was right.

Bols, another member of the Jaegers came out of the crowd. "That titan thing, why it saved us?"

He spoke under his pyro looking mask. "Cause he knows you all are innocents that have been brainwashed by this scumbag. None of you deserve this." Genos throwed Honest at them.

"Ah! Bols! Kill those fools and I, uhh I'll promote you to a ge-" Bols punched Honest's face.

"He's right! I got sick and tired getting orders from an arrogant middle-aged man that things he's a king!" Bols understand what Genos meant.

"Whoever you are, thanks." Dr. Stylish walk to the front lines.

"Nothing would have been a success, none of you would understand this manipulator if my Sensei wasn't around." Genos said.

"Sensei? Who is your Master?" Wave spoke third and rised his brow.

"It's h- whe?! Where did he go?" Genos didn't notice earlier. Saitama wasn't under Eren's titan hardened skin.

"He was with me! But he saw someome in danger and went to save her." Tatsumi stated.

"Wait a minute, where's Kurome?" Run entered the conversation with a question.

"Sensei." Genos knew.

Eren came out of Attack titan's crystallized statue. "Everybody okay?" He replied.

"Yeah, now that we know about that freaking bastard!" Bols showed pity for Honest.

"He going in the prison for a long time!" He said in a mocking way.

"Lets get out of here, everyone." Genos ordered them and they all nodded, even Seryu's pet.

"What we do with the 'emperor' Bols said and everyone shifted their gazes at the green hair child.

"It's not your fault, don't you want to live a normal life?" Eren asked the boy gentle.

"I thought I'm was living a normal life..." The boy reply disappointed.

"Don't worry, you will from now on." Genos stated with a slight smile.

The boy smiled back to him sweetly. "Th-thanks!" He hugged Genos.

"Take care of the boy." Bols nodded at Genos and leaded the 'emperor' somewhere safe with the rest of the Jaegers.

"Am I dead?" A girl said to herself.

She thought she was killed by the debris.

A hero emerged when she opened her eyes, Saitama was her personal shield, nothing got passed him.

"Are you Akame's sister?" He turned around and faced a cutie.

She had short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes. She was wearing a black sailor uniform and a red belt that had a red side skirt cover like Akame.

She also was wearing red gauntlets like her sister Akame. She was keeping her Teigu with her at all times. She was wearing it with long black socks and black shoes.

"H-how you know my sister?" Kurome asked curious.

"She's my disciple." Kurome widen her eyes surprised.

"My sister, has a Master?" She took confirmation by Saitama's small nod.

"Take me to her, please!" Kurome begged him.

"Fine, grab on." Kurome ride on Saitama's back, they both reached inside of the ice arena Esdeath and Akame were fighting with just a leap.

Both Saitama and Kurome witnessed something odd.

Akame was having red markings all over her body as she calmed down. She dropped on her knees exhausted and used her blade to support her body from falling as she patted heavily.

She spotted Saitama and her sister, she stoop up and look at them with demonic like eyes, shocking her sister slightly.

Saitama wasn't afraid at all, he just yawed "Here's your sister, let's go."

Akame recognized her master and reply with her demonic voice. "Sen... sei..." She fall down again and her creepy looking transformation faded away, turning her back to normal.

"Where's Esdeath?" Saitama asked, Akame took deep breaths before answering.

"She's dead, Sensei..." Akame looked at the place where Esdeath died inside of her ice.

"Akame..." Kurome uttered quietly and the sisters stare at each other.

Kurome run towards Akame and hugged her, with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you... Sensei..." Akame shifted her gaze at Saitama while she was patting her sister's head.

Saitama watch the stars determined. "I must be there for Sasha, when it will happen."

"Let's get out of here." Kurome told them and they listened, leaving a heavy damaged battlefield behind.

2 hours after the empire's fall

All of them had returned back to Night Raid without any casualties.

Levi smirked when he saw Saitama being all dirty and dusty.

"Told you, he's a god." He told Najenda and snapped his fingers.

Akame and Kurome explained what happened to the empire and everyone else.

"So this is it, huh?" Leone asked Najenda.

"Indeed, I'm disbanding Night Raid forever, go live your lifes peacefully, you have all served me well."

Najenda responded to her Night Raid comrades.

"Sister, let's go." Kurome gave her hand to Akame, she nodded negatively though.

Akame walk closer and hugged her once more. "Sis, my place is elsewhere. Next to my Master. We might meet again." Akame patted gently her sister's head.

"Don't worry, you can come with me." Leone replied towards Kurome.

"Where will you go? Sister." Kurome asked with raised eyebrows.

"To another world." Akame said.

"Are you sure about this? You might not be able to come back." Genos stated.

"I'm sure of it." Akame exclaimed and stare her master.

"Let me come with you! I won't want to lose you again, and now permanently!" Kurome cried and holded Akame tight.

"She can come." Saitama answered with a blank expression.

"Thank you!" Kurome kneeled front of him.

"You don't have to do that again." Saitama replied again and scratched his chin.

"Now... How we return back?" Eren asked considerably worried.

"We wait. Garou knows we're lost." Levi said and made Eren to sign in relief.


	39. Chapter 39

_Bonus: Chapter 39 (Safely return) _

Erwin entered the Queen's chamber, the floating ESper followed him inside.

"Is what Terrible Tornado told me true?" Erwin asked.

Garou shifted his glare at him and said. "Yeah, we must use these stones to find Genos, Saitama and the others." Killer Wolf took a glance on the fragments.

"But, how we know they will transfer us into the right world? This is just selfish!" Tatsumaki shouted with a sassy tone.

"We don't have another choice, we must try it and hope for the best." Garou stated determined.

Erwin walk closer and stare at the fragments, he never had seen such thing before. "So these broken pieces have the ability to transfer the one that's holding them into a different world?"

"Yes, that's correct Commander." Garou replied serious toward Erwin.

"Impressive." The Commander mumbled with particular interest.

Blast walked near a cupboard, there was an oil lantern on it, he opened the small glass and touched the candle with his finger.

A small blue spark ignited fire and lighted the lantern. "So, what's the plan of yours Garou?" Blast questioned Garou, picking his glance.

"Terrible Tornado is right about one thing, we don't know where these rocks can take us, I'll try this alone." Garou lifted his hand and extended his palm wide open.

"Be careful, Killer Wolf." Erwin took the wings of freedom stance by placing his left arm on his chest.

"Now, how I trigger them?" Garou scratched his head curiously.

"Wait a minute, it's like a puzzle." Garou uttered and connected the pieces, suddenly the fragments fused together and glowed green.

"That's it!" Garou shouted and vanished from their sights in an instant.

"Unbelievable..." Erwin whispered tremendously shocked.

"Garou... Bring them back." Historia replied and sat on her bed.

"He will my Queen." Blast stated and placed the oil lantern closer to light the bed.

"I see ground!" Garou shouted and prepared to land on the ground, he was falling from the sky while his momentum was getting increased each second.

Garou launched a heavy punch and hit the earth, he smashed the ground and a massive crater had been created.

"Heh, that settled it." He cleared his hand and walk out of the crater.

"Now where I will find the others?" Garou asked himself and shifted his gaze at the empire.

"That seems odd. I'll check there first." Garou begun running towards the ice looking arena, he was in the right world.

He reached the devastated arena, no one was there but he knew one of his friends was here. "Someone had a combat here." He mumbled to himself and stare away.

"Dammit, I'm was too late." Garou changed his glance at the forest. "Let's give it a try as well." He start walking inside the forest.

"Hey, who is that?" Wave pointed Garou to the rest of the Jaegers, they was taking the 'emperor' somewhere safe.

"Hey you! Who are you?" Bols picked Garou's gaze, no response from him though.

"You don't have to be rude you know. Are you traveling alone cause you got sick of the empire's corruption as well?" Bols asked Garou with moderately nervous face under his mask.

Garou shifted his head slowly and said to the Jaegars. "I have no idea what are you talking about, I'm just searching for my comrades." Garou stated seriously and kept walking.

"Ai! I think I know who you looking for mate!" Garou took a glare at Dr. Stylish and reply with tremendously disbelief. "I highly doubt you know."

"Are you friends with a metal looking guy? And a giant muscular humanoid monster, that have elfy ears?" Dr. Stylish picked Garou's interesting.

"The hell? You politicians looking people are right, that metal looking guy... Does he have a sleeveless tank top? And orange glowing eyes?" Garou asked with widen eyes.

"Yeah, he did." Run joined the conversation. "Do you know where they went?!" Garou plowed to the doctor and asked again.

"Y-yeah, they probably still are with the Nightraid group. Since we are friendly with them they told us about their base." Bols explained slightly confused.

"So you mean they left with my friends to their base." Garou uttered serious and Bols nodded. "Where I can find that base?" Killer Wolf questioned them as Bols begun showing him directions and a few paths.

Inside the Nightraid base

"Sensei, how long we will wait for someone to come take us out of this world?" Akame shifted her empty face toward Saitama, who was picking his nose emotionless.

"Oh, ah, I don't know. May-" Levi cut off Saitama by saying "I know, Garou should be on his way. He's a tough guy, he won't give up on us so easily." Levi wear his Survey Corps hoodie and crossed his arms together.

"Sensei, allow me to search around the area." Genos grabbed Saitama's attention, the Caped baldy yawned and said back. "Okay, but don't get lost Genos."

"I won't master, by right back." Genos left them and went outside.

The Demon cyborg begun analyzing the area with his sensors, he spotted fast movement coming from north.

'It must be Garou.' Genos thought to himself and launched himself towards the analyzed area. Garou saw someone to approaching him in high speed, he prepared for combat and took his martial arts stance.

"If it isn't Garou." Genos replied and stopped across a few feet from him. "Demon Cyborg, how you knew I'm was coming to rescue you and the others?" Garou asked slightly surprised.

"Captain Levi informed us, he told us you will come." Genos answered him and turned around. "Let's go my Sensei and the others are waiting." Genos prepared to run again but he suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" Garou asked calmly. "I forgot to tell you, we will bring 2 others individuals with us too, both of them females, they are sisters and one of them is my Sensei's second disciple." Genos exclaimed with his serious tone whilst he deactivated his sensors.

"How's that? I didn't expect Saitama to have anothet student." Garou placed his hands in his pockets and smiled moderately.

"Neither did I, I though I'm was the only disciple for Master Saitama, I'm was wrong." Genos stated and clenched his metallic palms into fists.

"Let's go." Garou changed subject and made Genos to snap out of his mind. "You're right." Both of them headed to the Nightraid's base where everyone was.

"We are here." Genos uttered and deactivated his boosters. Garou nod to him and walk after Genos.

Him and Genos walk inside serious. "Captain Levi, you disappeared without a sign yesterday." Garou said with a smikr upon his face.

"Heh, blame some small green pieces of rocks." Levi responded with his serious expression back to Killer Wolf.

"You mean those?" Garou put the fragments out of his pocket and showed them to everyone.

"Oh, they glowing." Saitama replied and touched his armpits slightly concerned. "And you are?" Akame stepped forward to meet Garou.

"Call me Garou, like everyone else. What about you?" Akame took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm Akame, and I'm proud to have the strongest Sensei in the world." She shifted her gaze back to her master considerably happy.

"Ah, so you're the one Genos told me about earlier huh? You are Saitama's second student." Garou pointed Akame with his finger. "Yeah, I am." She said.

"Who's the other one?" Garou asked Genos and stare around at the news faces. "It's me..." Kurome became visible when she appeared behind her sister's back.

"You are her sister?" Garou kneeled and questioned the black-haired girl. "Yeah, and you can call me Kurome." "Kurome, interesting name." Garou stood up straight again and shifted his serious glare at Levi.

"We can leave by using the fragments." Garou replied. "We don't any other choice right?" Genos said. Grabbing everyone's gazes. "No Demon Cyborg, that's our only ticket out of here. And I hope we all return safe and sound to the previous world where we was." Garou prepared to combine the fragments together.

"Alright, before I do it I want you all to hold me. I think it might teleport us all at once if we do that." Garou stated and Eren rised a brow worried. "Are you sure?" Garou shut him up with his killing glare.

"Nevermind." Eren mumbled and holded Akame's shoulder, she did the same with her master. Genos grabbed gentle Saitama's shoulder as well, Levi placed his hand on Garou's back and Kurome hugged her sister.

"Goodbye, Akame. Kurome. We will never forget you." Leone mumbled and tried to hold the tears inside her eyes.

"Goodbye, my greatest subordinate..." Najenda waved Akame at shoulder level and smiled moderately.

"Goodbye, Nightraid" Akame said and Garou fused the pieces, they immediately fused together and begun glowing, a huge green light forced everyone to cover their eyes for not getting blinded.

When the light disappeared Najenda opened her eyes and didn't saw anyone, they truly made it.

"They're gone..." Leone whispered quite shocked "Yes, they are." Najenda blinked happy and walked away.

"I hope Akame and Kurome will be happy to their new world." Mine uttered worried for her friend.

"I'm sure they will Mine, I guarantee you that." Leone said with a calm and relaxed tone toward Mine and calmed her down as well.

In the Attack on Titan world

"What is that light?!" A Military Police guard said and aimed towards the odd green light, several other guards were gathered around Stohess District to investigate that.

"Go check it out." A guard said to another. "What?! Why me! You saw it first!" They begun a small argument.

"But I'm afraid of the titans!" The first one said while he was acting scared. "That's surely not a titan! You and your stupid excuses!" The second one uttered angry and walk closer to the green light.

Suddenly it got brighter and scared them off. "Fuck this!" The guard fall back scared and stared at this unexplainable event.

A green portal opened in an instant and spit everyone from inside it. Saitama who was enjoying the ride, Genos who was serious amongside with Levi and Garou, Akame that was next to her sensei, Kurome that came right after Akame and Eren who was determined.

"What is the wor-" The first guard said while he dropped his jaw and felt inner shock. Levi grabbed their immobilized gazes and stated "Finally, enough with those weird travels."

The Captain walked near them and asked serious. "Oi, where is Erwin?" The guards couldn't believe what they just witnessed, one of them picked all the courage he had remained and whispered.

"Uum, L-Levi... How yo-" Levi shifted his gaze at the guard and scared him off. "None of your business, now lead us to Erwin." Levi shut their mouths and they nodded tremendously scared.

'This is the world of my Sensei... Wow.' Akame thought inside her mind. 'Those are the biggest Walls I have ever seen.' Kurome said inside her mind shocked behind her sister.

The Military Police guards leaded them to Historia's chamber where Erwin was. "Here..." The guard stated afraid of them and walk away.

Levi opened the door and grabbed everyone's attentions. Historia and Blast were still talking with Erwin and Tatsumaki inside the room.

Historia smiled tremendously happy and stare at her **protector. **

"Levi. You made it." Erwin shook his head and noticed Saitama and the others behind Levi's average height.

"My Queen. I told you they will return." Historia exhaled happy and walk towards them. "I'm so happy you came back. All of you... She noticed 2 new members next to Saitama.

"Who are they? Eren." She asked politely. "We got a lot to explain..." Eren mumbled and shifted his gaze at Akame and Kurome.

"Oh, yeah... Can you tell them what they want? They are our friends." Saitama replied with a ludicrous expression. "As you wish, Sensei."

"Alright, that's enough. This world traveling thing, forget about it tonight. Get some well deserved rest." Levi ordered everyone and they obeyed right after Akame and Kurome entered Historia's bedroom to explain everything about their origins to her, Erwin, Tatsumaki and Blast.

"I'll go see where Armin is, I'll tell him about that adventure we had in the other world, and... I gotta tell him the reason I'm was angry about when I attacked Mikasa." Eren mumbled and left them.

"I'm done here too Captain." Garou scratched his neck and walk inside the room, next to Historia and Blast, hearing Akame talking about their world, their group called Nightraid and even about their previous enemies, Erwin was staring shocked more than anyone else inside the room.

Only Saitama, Genos and Levi were left outside of the door in the dark hallway.

"Finally, Sasha." Saitama tried to walk away but Levi placed his palm on Saitama's shoulder. "Oi, they are your responsibility, you will take care of them now." Levi answered serious at Saitama whilst he pointed the closed door with his thumb behind him.

"What you mean?" Saitama raised a brow. "Master, he means Akame and her sister. They will be with us now, that's what he meant." Genos lifted his arm and explained.

"Oh, yeah. I totally forgot about them. Damn now I have a second disciple as well, but she will sewing back my herosuit so I don't mind." Saitama exclaimed and shrugged.

"Good, after they done with their story they will come out, I'll show you your new room." Levi stated serious and fixed his unstable carvat.

"Wait, you mean a room for four people?" Genos took Levi's gaze. "Correct, you, Mister Saitama from here and those two girls will be sleeping in a single room. Lucky you both are, you might try to do something funny with them as well." Levi mocked them with the serious expression still on.

"There's no way that to happend." Genos uttered and clenched his irises. "I'm just messing with you, now we just wait." The Captain crossed his arms together and rested on the side wall.

Half Hour Later

"Awwwww!" Saitama yawned and patted his mouth slowly. The weather changed, it turned into cloudy one and rain begun falling to the ground. Levi, Saitama and Genos were silent but they could hear the raindrops hitting the glass of the windows.

Akame and Kurome walk outside with Erwin and Tornado. "Are you finally done?" Levi asked with a rised brow. "Yes, I told them everything they should know about their new homeworld and about our enemies." Erwin explained at the trio.

"You told them about the titan shifters?" The Captain questioned Erwin and cleared his eyes. "Everything, they told us about their world as well, and about their powers called Teigus."

Genos entered the conversation and said. "But there are no Teigus in this world anymore." Erwin gave him a small smirk and reply. "Both of them have 1 on their cases." Erwin pointed at the sisters' swords.

"Indeed, they are our Teigus. Murasame can kill instantly whoever has been cut by it." Akame stated with her emotionless face. "That's great to hear, humanity have great need of people like you, I assume you will be a hero just like One Punch Man, Terrible Tornado and Genos." Erwin shifted his gaze at Saitama who was struggling not to fall asleep.

"I killed hundreds of humans in my world..." Akame mumbled and stare the ground. "I know, you told us about your assassin group you was in." Erwin responded.

"I can't call myself a hero for killing all those people, I embrace my sins and that's something heroes like my Sensei doesn't do. You can call me an assassin who's erasing the corruption and evil, but not a hero." Akame ended the conversation and walk behind her master, Kurome didn't said a word and followed her older sister.

"As you desire, assassin Akame." Erwin took the wings of freedom stance and showed respect towards them. "It's my honor to staring at the glimpses of hope, Akame from now on you and your sister will be with Levi's squad, tommorow you will meet your new comrades, I hope you get along like you was with your previous friends in the Nightraid group." Erwin told them with determination in his eyes.

"You finished?" Levi placed his hands aroumd his belt moderately concerned. "Yes, Levi. Show our new allies their room."

"Alright brats, let's go." Genos was about to say something but Akame cut him off by lifting her hand at shoulder level. "Got it, Captain Levi."

Levi turned around slightly surprised "You already know how to treat your Captain, that's great. You learning way faster than my other brats"

"That's explains why they were discussing for so long Captain." Genos gave them a serious gaze and answered. "Yeah, you're right Genos." Levi exclaimed serious.

"Alright, enough bullcrap. I'll show you where you will be living from now on." Levi ended the conversation there and proceeded to show them their room by walking first in the dark hallway.


	40. Chapter 40

_Bonus: Chapter 40 (Acting) _

Levi showed the room to them, it surely could fit ten people inside. "Oh, it's big. I don't need to pay rent or something like that eh?" Saitama asked Levi with an innocent face. Captain smacked his forehead and utter in disbelief. "No."

"Two beds at each side, I'll take that one." Genos pointed and showed them one bed at the left of the room. "Uh, I'll go with that." Saitama walked near his new bed at the other side. "Sensei, allow me to sleeping next to you." Akame uttered and layed on her bed next to where Saitama was.

Genos glared daggers at Akame, although he wasn't making it noticeable. "Then... I will take the only one left next to you." Kurome stated to demon cyborg and made him to stop staring at Akame.

"Y-Yeah, I don't mind..." Genos ended the conversation with just a positive phrase and everyone fell to sleep.

Meanwhile with Eren

"Eren." Levi grabbed Eren's attention "Yes, Captain Levi." Eren stated serious toward Levi.

"Tommorow I will introduce the two new girls to our squad, they will in our team just like Saitama is." Eren widen his irises moderately.

"Wait... You mean Akame and Kurome?" Eren asked. "Indeed." Levi stated with a sharp stare.

"Understood Captain. I will treat them as equal comrades like everyone else." Eren exclaimed and Levi nodded after hearing Eren's words. "Good, tommorow morning I'll gather you all to meet them."

The Captain replied and walked away with his serious face. 'Armin, I must explain to him.' Eren thought to himself and continued his path as well.

Eren found Armin watching outside of a window. He approached him but Armin didn't turn around.

"Armin. We need to talk." Eren replied serious toward his childhood friend. "I know Eren, about your travel to a different world." Eren walk near him tremendously surprised. "How you knew?"

Armin shifted his head to Eren and planted a small smile on his face. "I found Commander Erwin earlier, he told me everything since I didn't had a clue of what was going on." Eren placed his hands on the window's glass next to Armin.

"Look, Armin. I ju-" Armin gently cut Eren off by placing a hand on his shoulder "See?" Armin uttered considerably surprised. "What?" Eren asked confused. "It's not just the ocean nor beyond that Eren! There are different worlds we didn't even know that they ever existed!"

Eren widen his eyes, he figured out what Armin meant. "Tell me, in the world you went. You was finally free without titans? Eren?" Armin gave some time to Eren and thought about it.

"I'm was... There were no titans, nor people that tried to kill me." Eren continued serious while he were watching Wall Sina.

"I could stay there forever, but I decided to come back." Armin shifted with a rised brow toward Eren.

"Why? Why you didn't stay there and live your life?" Eren gave him a guilty smirk and said. "Have you forgot? I got less than 9 years to live. I didn't want to enjoy the peace on the world and knowing that I'll be gone after a few years."

Armin stare back down in sadness and disappointment. "I totally forgot about the curse of Ymir, with all those events that happened." The blond titan shifter uttered with a sad tone on his voice.

"Armin, I'm truly sorry for what I did back then, I overreacted when I attacked you. It's because you went with Mikasa's side." Armin smiled back to Eren.

"I accept your apology, but about Mikasa..." Eren changed his expression into a cold one. "What about her?"

"She's still in the same picture, she hates Saitama for life and swore that she will kill him, and after him the other heroes are next."

"Huh! She will fail miserably, she's the dumbest person I know. She can't kill a walking god." Eren crossed his arms together and start walking away skeptical.

"Eren, before you go. Where is Saitama and the others?" That question made Eren to shift his head back to Armin and answer.

"Resting in their room as we speak, tommorow you will meet two new members of our squad." Eren said and disappeared through the darkness of the hallway.

"New... members?" Armin mumbled confused and scratched his head.

The next day

"Awwwww." Saitama yawned and opened his eyes slowly, it was eleven o'clock at the morning.

'Sasha!' Saitama put on his hero suit and walk out of the room without waking anyone else except Genos who opened his glowing orange eyeballs.

'Where are you going, Sensei? I'll follow you just to be sure your clothes will remain unharmed.' Genos followed silently and stalk Saitama from a distance.

'She's in that building I tried to visit a few days ago.' Saitama said in his thoughts and walk outside of the bedroom to find the medical attention room.

Saitama could hear the birds singing and chirping outside, it was a beautiful day with bright blue sky.

One Punch Man found the medical room, he took a deep breath and entered inside. He saw Sasha sleeping on her bed, Mikasa was right next to her. From the other side it was Connie and Jean, nobody noticed his presence though.

'Medical attention? Sensei, why you came here?' Genos begun stalking from outside the door.

"Sasha." Saitama whispered and patted her shoulder slowly, she was sleeping heavily. "The fuck do you want here?" A voice from the other bed replied loudly to Saitama.

"Oh?" He shifted his gaze and saw Mikasa, she was fully awake and her eyes were blazing with 'fire' and hatred toward him.

"I thought we finally got rid of you, but no! You bald freak had to find a way and come back didn't you?!" She shouted again, she didn't woke up anyone else though.

"Ssshh! You will wake everyone up, calm down please!" Saitama whispered to her gently whilst he covered his cheeks with his hands. "Do you gave me an order? You motherfucker?" Mikasa planted a mocking expression on her cold face.

"This rude brat... How she dares talking to my Sensei like that?! I won't tolerate such behavior.' Genos gritted his teeth slightly and kept hearing the conversation.

"No! It's not like that, dammit look. I don't want to cause any trouble, can you just tell me what I can do so you can stop hating me?" Saitama walk closer to Mikasa's bed and asked her with a blank face.

"Sure, I want you to jump off a cliff and die or get eaten by a titan, both of these could put a giant smile on my face." Mikasa gave at Saitama a satanic smile.

"I can jump from a cliff, but I cannot die." Saitama shrugged and scratched his shiny bald head.

"Then how about I decapitate you BALDY?" Mikasa shouted angrier this time. "Violence is not always the answer, perhaps if I could do something like a favor to you?" Saitama raised his arm at her to show his slightly respect.

"If you can't kill yourself then I'll kill you instead with my blades! You bald filthy fucking piece of shit that thinks you are the strongest and beats the crap out of everything without effort!" Mikasa stood up from her bed and walk to him, they was now face to face.

"Why you hate me so much? I don't understand what I did wrong? You saying that I'm too strong, if you train like I did you will become as strong as me." Saitama explained in order to calm her down, even slightly.

"What?! With that stupid training regiment you told me a year ago?! I ain't falling for that stupid crap baldy!" Saitama showed a sad expression and scratched his cheek. "But... That's all I did, I trained for 3 years and after that I became so strong that no one could defeat me."

"I'm saying the truth, I'm telling you eve-" Mikasa slapped his face with her left hand, she slapped so hard that her own hand was hurt, Saitama didn't felt anything.

"GHH! FUCK!" She holded her hand and flinched in pain. "You shouldn't do that again, you already have a broken arm, I don't want you to broke your other one because of me." Saitama stated front of Mikasa.

"That's... What... I MEAN! BASTARD!" She shouted slowly and gritted her teeth.

"Come on, enough with the insults. They won't do any good, just calm down and I'll figure out something to make you feel better." Saitama placed his hands on her shoulders, that enraged her even more.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She launched a kick on Saitama's balls, she felt a huge amount of pain coming from her leg as well. Saitama scratched his ballsack slightly worried about him and he felt most nervously about Mikasa.

"Oh my god, are you alright? Stop doing things like that. You getting yourself hurt." Saitama helped her to lay down on her bed again.

"First off, I want you to heal up. Second I'll do whatever you want to make you feel friendly with me. I usually don't care of what people thinking about me, but to you I did some mistakes and I need to fix them, a favor is the only idea I have right now." Saitama finished his words and Mikasa looked him in the eyes.

"Kiss my ass baldy!" She shouted angrily and mockingly at him whilst she was holding her left arm tightly.

"If that's what you want, so be it. Uhhh, this is awkward." Saitama tried to take off her pants. "What the fuck are you doing?! You perverted bastard!" Mikasa blushed and screamed angry at him.

"You just told me to kiss your ass, I thought that's what you wanted to make you see me as a friend." Mikasa smiled and glared daggers at him. "I prefer to die than becoming friends with a fucker like you."

"See? You did it again. The insults, the badwords. You just messing things even more." Saitama tried to explain to her but Mikasa spit on his face and shut him up.

Saitama cleared his face from her saliva and said. "I feel like we living a dejavu."

"You took everything from me! You manipulated Eren against me! You robbed me from everything! You ugly bald basta-" The exit door opened and someone cut off Mikasa's phrase. "I heared enough, I won't allow you to insult my Sensei any further. I don't care if you're injured or not." Genos exclaimed determined and walk inside the room.

"Fuck off! You stupid piece of junk!" Mikasa shouted toward demon cyborg. "Oh, Genos. How you knew where I was?" Genos shifted his head and answered with a gently tone to his master.

"I saw you from the start Sensei, you was leaving to go somewhere so I decided to follow you just in case, and I did the right thing." Genos shifted with a deadly stare at Mikasa.

"You will deal with me now, and if you insult my Master again. I'll incinerate and turn you into ashes."

Mikasa stare Genos with a deadly glare as well. "When I heal up, I'll turn you into your rightful form, surely the Scouts will need blades made by your metal skin freak." She smirked with hatred in her eyes.

"Sensei, I had enough of this brat, I'll put her out of her misery." Genos prepared to shoot Mikasa's face with his cannon.

"No, Genos stop. We are heroes not murderers." Genos deactivated his cannon and shifted to his master.

"You're right Sensei, you are always so wise." He stood back to his Sensei. "Heal up first, then I'll find something to help you, hmm although that will be difficult." Saitama replied to her and holded his chin.

"Enjoy your pathetic lifes while I'm still injured." Mikasa stated and closed her eyes.

'She won't get away with it, I'll burn her to crisps. No one is allowed to insult the strongest hero of them all, Saitama Sensei!' Genos stated inside his mind determined.

"Sasha, I'm here." Saitama touched Sasha's cheek gently.

'I'll enjoy shutting her mouth when she's healed up, that will teach her a lesson for not messing with my Master!' Genos thought threatfully inside his mind about Mikasa.'

Sasha opened her eyes slowly and saw her bald overpowered lover. "Sa-Saitama." She wrapped her arms around Saitama's head and proceed to kiss him. One Punch Man didn't took a second thought and kissed her.

"Sensei, I'm so happy for you." Genos uttered to him. "Hi Genos." Sasha shifted her head and waved calmly toward demon cyborg.

"How are you Sasha. Feel any better?" Genos asked and took his gaze off Mikasa. "Yeah, Me, Jean and Connie will be out of here today. We didn't had a huge injury to be honest, only hypothermia."

She replied with a huge smile on her face, Saitama smiled slightly to her and reply. "Don't worry Sasha, I'll be here for you, Always." Genos saw his master's happiness and thought once more.

'I'll respect those that care about you Sensei...' He shifted his head towards Mikasa's bed and continued. '...and I'll destroy those who show impiety.'


	41. Chapter 41

_Bonus: Chapter 41 (A disciple's duty)_

1 month later

Akame and Kurome became friends and exchanged/shared their stories with Levi's squad, Akame told them about her past and her old days as an assassin. Kurome did the same and picked Hanje's interest quite a lot.

Mikasa and the others had fully recovered from their previous injured states and returned back to action, Mikasa recovered a few days earlier than any other heavy wounded victim cause of her Ackermann blood.

She met Akame and had a small chat with her, Mikasa liked how cold and emotionless she was, exactly like her. She could team up with her and take down her bald nemesis.

Unfortunately she didn't find out that Akame actually was Saitama's disciple, Mikasa never asked Akame anything about One Punch Man nor her relationship with him.

That would come later, first Mikasa needed to find Saitama's weakness, little did she know. He doesn't have one.

Levi and his entire badass squad were outside and they were training with the thunder spears. Even the sisters learned how to use ODM gears and thunder spears properly.

Excluding Tatsumaki, Genos and Saitama. They were using their powers, Saitama was just punching the obstacles out of existence leaving the spectators around really shocked, but also proud about their strongest weapon. One Punch Man!

"Alright, that's enough for today. You're all free to rest." Levi ordered them and they all landed on the ground with their gears and thunder spears equipped.

Saitama and Genos landed without a gear, they never needed one.

One Punch Man scratched his bald head and looked Levi with an innocent expression.

"What do we have for food today?" Saitama asked with a hand raised at shoulder level.

Levi smacked his forehead as usual and nodded his head negatively without saying a word.

"So?" Saitama insisted. "Do I look like I belong in a kitchen?" Levi stated serious.

"Maybe, if you put a white cook-hat." Saitama pointed Levi's head with his right hand.

"Why I even ask?" Levi replied to himself and walk away without replying back to One Punch Man.

"We can eat together, beefcake." Sasha blushed when Saitama shifted his neutral gaze to face her.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Saitama walked near his girlfriend and hugged her. Without a second thought Sasha hugged him back and kissed him.

Akame already knew about Sasha, she told her about Saitama 2 weeks ago. But still when potato girl kissed him Akame felt a strange urge from within her.

She dropped her jaw slightly whilst she stare at them kissing. She begun sweating and trembling, only Genos noticed it when he scan her.

'Wait a minute... Increased heart rate, sweating increases in rapid numbers and tremors of high size. Is something that's bothering you Akame?' Genos exclaimed inside his brain and took a glance on her, when Akame snapped out of it he took his eyes off from her to avoid any suspiciously eye contact.

'Hmm, I'll investigate that after I'm done with...' Mikasa had already her cold face on him, Genos didn't fear her at all. He stare back and they made a killing eye contact.

'Her.' He finished by clenching his irises moderately against Mikasa. 'I'm not afraid of a metal freak, titans are way much worse!' Mikasa shouted angry inside her mind.

"H-Hey, Mikasa?" Armin forced her to take her eyes off from Genos and faced him. "Ah! Yeah, what is it Armin."

"Would you like to join us and eat all together?" Armin asked her with a cute smile on his child-like face. Eren was hundred percent sure Mikasa will refuse cause of the 3 heroes, specially for One Punch Man.

Saitama was holding with a gentle and softly grip Sasha in his hug, he heared Armin's request and waved at Mikasa. "Come on, it might be fun." Saitama uttered with a neutral expression.

"I'll pass." She mumbled and walk away alone. "I knew it." Eren whispered considerably mad at Mikasa. "E-Eren?!" Armin said to Eren next of him.

"Forget her, let's move." Eren placed his hands in his pockets and walk towards the tavern with the others.

"Yeah! We S class heroes don't begging anyone for anything! We take whatever we want without anyone's permission!" Tatsumaki shouted with her sassy tone.

Eren took his hands off his pockets and changed his glare at Tatsumaki, who was floating with her arms crossed together.

"Don't care about her, Terrible Tornado. Let us go." Eren stated to her and extended his hand in order to calm her temperature down.

"Hmph! Nevermind!" Tatsumaki placed her black heels on the ground and held Eren's hand.

"Th-thanks..." Eren stated and blushed at her at the same time. "Huuuh?! Don't you try anything pervert or else I'll bury you in the ground!" Tatsumaki replied angry cause of Eren's reaction when she holded his hand.

"N-no! I won't do anything, please let's just walk together Terrible Tornado..." Tatsumaki looked away with a mad-childly face.

"Let's go beefcake, the 2 couples must stay together." Sasha lifted her head up and stated to Saitama.

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" Tatsumaki shouted to Sasha and Saitama.

"OK, okay... Calm down... Uh? Saitama. What about Mikasa?" Armin asked nervously.

"Well, we won't push her to come, she doesn't want to and that's it. If we force her, she might hate me even more for no reason. Because I ain't going to try and convince her." Saitama explained and followed the others with Sasha.

Only Genos was staring Mikasa at the middle, she was walking away. From the opposite side his master and the others were heading to the tavern.

'Should I end her now? No... Master told me not to. If she insult and disrespect him again though I won't allow it anymore...' He changed his gaze and took steps behind his sensei.

Meanwhile with Levi and Hanje

"Hanje." No answer.

"Oi, four eyes." Levi said her name again, Hanje was watching Saitama and the others heading to the tavern, Hanje had a blushed face and she was resting her head on her hands.

She exhaled heavily and kept watching them. "You are way bigger creep than usual, what's the cause of that face?" Levi stood front of the window and blocked her vision.

"LEVI! Stop it!" She pushed him gently aside. "What is so spectacular anyway?" He asked slightly curious.

"It's... Her..." Hanje whispered and exhaled again whilst she pointed Kurome with her finger, Levi understood who she meant.

"You can't be serious." He showed disbelief but Hanje wasn't bluffing, she actually had feelings for a person of the same gender.

"I am Levi. She is so cute, beautiful, sexy, and above them all she has superpowers like the heroes!" Hanje shouted happy and Levi stare at Kurome as well.

"Tch, poor girl will freak out when she find out about you. You better forget it or you will hurt her feelings." Levi uttered serious toward Hanje, although she didn't listen.

"What you know about feelings! You don't have any anyway!" Those words made her to cover her mouth and stare at Levi, his eyes were covered with shadow shades and he became more serious than usual.

"I'm sorry! Levi! That came out because of my anger! I swe-" Levi sat down on the couch and reply with a cold expression.

"You might be right, but you never felt like I did back then. That's why you said that now." Hanje lowered her tone into an ashamed one.

"I lost a lot of people that I want back Levi! I know what it's li-" Levi shut her off with a shout.

"No! You wasn't there and witnessed it front of you! Not like I experienced it with Isabel and Farlan." He went silent once more, he stood up and headed towards the exit door.

"Do whatever you wanna do with the girl, just don't make her feel uncomfortable." Levi mumbled and left the room.

"I didn't meant anything Levi... but about Kurome, I'll make her feel reaaaaaaally good." Hanje smiled and stare back at the window as she start having dirty thoughts for Kurome.

"Awww! They left!" Hanje lost sight of them and exhaled disappointed.

Mikasa had flew atop of a house with her gear and landed on it's roof. She sat at the edge of it and watch the entire Stohess District, the cold wind was hitting her hard, and it was forcing her hair to move like crazy.

"Cold night isn't it?" A voice grabbed her attention. "Leave me alone, Er-" She stood up immediately when she saw who it was.

"Sonic..." She mumbled with a low tone and covered her shy face with her scarf. "Hello again, Mikasa." The modern ninja walk close to her and placed his hand on her chin.

"You don't have to be shy." He stated with a cold-serious face. "Sonic... I..." She couldn't say a word toward him.

"Well, tell me. How is my nemesis doing?" Sonic asked her about Saitama. "I will kill him, I swear." Mikasa lifted her head to face Sonic and answered.

"See? Now you ain't shy, I should talk about Saitama more often." Sonic mumbled and crossed his arms together.

"Please, don't say his disgusting name..." Sonic got surprised and reply to her with interest planted on his face.

"You hate him as much as I do. That's why we can be great allies." Mikasa shifted her head to him and nodded.

"Don't worry, soon he will be dead." Sonic touched her cheek and ensured Saitama's death to her.

"Wh-what if his stupid student try to kill us?" She asked slightly worried and scared. "His disciple huh? I know the puppet man, I will destroy him first. I'll spy them a little more and attack them when Saitama is offguard." Mikasa nodded again.

Sonic walk away from her and prepared to jump from the roof. "Goodbye, for now." He jumped and vanished from her vision.

"Sonic..." She holded her scarf cause of Sonic, he had the same voice with Eren.

"I want to help... I won't let you alone in this, I'll kill his stupid disciple for you!" Mikasa exclaimed determined alone on the roof.

Saitama was eating next to his girlfriend, his two disciples were sitting next to each other and eating without saying a word.

"So... We should think what we will do next." Jean said and grabbed everyone's gazes. "Reiner and that Monkey will surely return to take revenge for Bertholdt."

Connie swallowed a piece of bread and reply. "Dude come on, it's been so long. Maybe they gave up now that they know about Saitama." Connie stated.

"They know about Terrible Tornado as well." Jean responded and pointed Tatsumaki with a finger.

"Hmph! I'm not afraid of anybody! I'll crash them all!" She exclaimed loudly.

"No doubt, you will. Terrible Tornado." Eren who was sitting next to her responded, and entered the conversation.

"Hey. Baldy!" Tatsumaki took Saitama's gaze. "Huh?"

"If you ever call me child again I'll turn you into fertilizer!" Saitama dropped a small sweat from his shiny head.

"Oh, but I thought you was a chi-" Sasha shut Saitama's mouth and prevented Tatsumaki from getting angry as hell.

"What did he say?!" Tatsumaki replied louder than before.

"Nothing! Hahahahaha! Oh you know Saitama and he's jokes hehehehe." Sasha smiled and closed her eyes considerably worried.

Genos stare Sasha for a second, then he stood up from the table "Sensei, Akame. Everyone. Excuse me I need fresh air, be right back." He bowed toward Saitama and left the tavern.

"Hmm." Akame clenched her gaze on Genos. "Sensei, I need to go as well for a little." Akame uttered. Saitama received a kiss from his girlfriend and said. "Okay Akame."

Akame followed Genos without being noticed, she wanted to see where he was heading and why.

'Sensei, I wonder why you decided that. About Akame... I thought I'm was your greatest and only student, well at least she's friendly.' He sat on the stoned bridge in Stohess District.

Akame hid behind of a house and stalked him from a corner. Akame thought inside her mind and touched the wall with her hand.

'Genos, are you feeling sad because of me? If that's so I'm sorry for everything. Although I can't take our Sensei out of my mind. The truth is... I want him inside me badly! The urge is driving me crazy for him! I will never leave from his side, doesn't matter that he has a girlfriend. I cannot stop thinking and masturbating secretly for him! I want to satisfy my urges and he's the only one that can help me! Our Sensei! I love him! I adore him! Saitama Sensei, I want to make babies with you!'

Akame spaced out inside her thoughts and forgot about Genos. Demon cyborg was thinking about her as well.

'I must be the strongest disciple! I can't let Akame surpass me and impress Sensei! I have no doubt she will thinking about our wise Sensei as well, and how SHE will surpass me and be-' Genos felt danger and shook his head.

"This is..-" Genos jumped from the bridge and dodged a thunder spear. The explosion forced Akame to come out of her brain and stare in confusion.

'What the hell?!' Akame stated shocked inside her mind. "Who is there?" Genos exclaimed and aimed at the smoke cloud.

Mikasa came out of the smoke and took off her hoodie. "I had a feeling it was you." Genos replied and the light inside his metal palm became brighter.

"Shut up fucker! You ain't even a human, you're just a freak like them... Those heroes. They ruined everything! Since your fucking Master came in our world at the first place, he ripped my entire life apart!" Her words made Genos even more mad at her.

"My Sensei told me to spare your pathetic life, but now you had it. I will get rid of you to make the world better." Demon cyborg stated those words without fear, only anger and determination could be seen inside his blazing orange eyes.

"You are cocky, for a piece of talking garbage." Mikasa pull out her blades and had a few thunder spears hanging on her back.

"When I kill you, Sonic will love me even more!" She shouted with a creepy smile planted on her dark face.

"Sonic? You know Speed-O-Sound Sonic? That explains a lot. Thanks for letting me know, now I'll search for him as well when I'm done with you." Genos uttered with a serious expression.

"Enough talking! I will kill you righ-" Before Mikasa could end her phrase Genos appeared front of her in a matter of miliseconds and punched her face so hard that she flew ten meters away and fell three times backwards.

The punch had so much power when Genos launched it on Mikasa's face that hot steam was fading away from her head.

Mikasa got a nosebleed instantly but she slowly got back up. "Fucker... I will gut yo-" Genos was way faster than Mikasa, he shut her off once more when he tried to punch her again.

"GHHH!" Mikasa crossed her blades together and blocked Genos' punch. The blades were completely shattered into tiny pieces when demon cyborg's fist collided on them.

Mikasa got knocked back a few meters once more. "I came prepared for you!" She shouted and equipped 2 thunder spears from her back.

"These metallic explosive pipes won't help you against me, I'm tremendously way faster than them. You can't even see me moving." Genos stated once more and kept walking towards her with a menancing expression.

Akame was watching the battle behind the corner shocked. 'What the hell is going on! Why is Mikasa fighting Genos?!' She tried to find out an explanation.

Genos and Mikasa grabbed the civilians attentions, they begun running away from them scared.

"The hell?" Levi heared the explosion and shifted at the window, there was a battle going on in Stohess District.

Without a second thought the short Captain run out of the door and flew towards the stoned bridge with 3D ODM gear equipped.

"Now, allow me to end your miserable life." Genos exclaimed serious and activated his boosters.

"Tch! You evil bastard!" Mikasa screamed from the ground. "You are the evil one, that's why I am here. Justice will prevail." Genos prepared to fire with his incineration cannon.


	42. Chapter 42

_Bonus: Chapter 42 (Not what it seems) _

"Motherfucker!" Mikasa screamed and struggled to stood on her feet. "Give up, you cannot escape from me." Genos said determined.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT US!" A poor oldman screamed in a desperate tone behind Mikasa.

'Citizens! I cannot use my cannon or else I'll kill them as well." Genos lowered his metal arm and deactivated his cannon.

"It seems I have to cripple you to death, so be it." Genos stated seriously and begun walking towards Mikasa. "Come closer. It will be easier for me to kill you!" Mikasa shouted in a murderous tone.

"A hero is not afraid to give his life, a hero will always fighting evil people and monsters like you to defend the innocents and the weak ones." Genos responded back to the cold hearted Mikasa.

"You and those bastards are no heroes..." Mikasa mumbled while Genos was walking close to her with clenched hands.

"You are nothing but abnormal humanoid looking creeps, titans are way much better than you fuckers. You doesn't belong in our cruel world! Go back to your own crazy one!" Mikasa shouted and gritted her teeth.

"Nonsense, this world needs heroes like me and my Sensei, without us heroes thousands of innocents soldiers will die, us heroes can't allow that to happend, but a cold-blooded person like you would never understand that the heroes are the protectors of society. You wouldn't even care if thousands of innocent soldiers were eaten by the titans, cause you are a true monster from inside." Genos shut her up with his words and prepared to attack.

"Fuck off! You heroes are just cocky and extremely confident!" Mikasa equipped another pair of thunder spears.

Genos reached once more front of her and launched a devastating hit. **"Machinegun blows." **Mikasa received multiple punches on her face, legs and stomach. She wasn't even able to see the punches coming right at her.

'THAT BASTARD! If this keeps up... I'll... DIE!" Genos knew he was breaking several bones of her body, he didn't stop though. Demon cyborg had no mercy for a monster like her.

"Genos! Enough!" Levi landed on a roof and shouted at them. Genos stopped using Mikasa as a punching bag, his metal arms were having smoke floating and vaporizing away.

"Captain Levi? It's not what it seems. She's evil, she's planning to kill all of the heroes, starting with me and my Sensei." Genos exclaimed with a calm expression whilst Mikasa felt on the ground with dozens of broken bones inside her body, thanks to her Ackermann blood she lived. No normal human could survive such beating from Genos.

"Mikasa, is what Genos saying true?" Levi asked her with a serious expression, no answer. Only steam was vaporizing away from her entire body, she was on the ground completely exhausted and defeated.

"What the hell, it seems like she fought a titan. Hey you!" Levi shifted his glare at two Military Police guards. "Come over and take her out of here." The Captain said calmly. "Y-Yes Captain." The one replied.

"Where we go wi-" Levi answer before the second guard finish his question. "To the prison, I will interrogate this arrogant brat later, Erwin and the Queen will find out about this as well." Levi gave them the order, they picked Mikasa up and took her out of Stohess District.

"You should let me kill her." Genos stated at Levi. "Why?" The Captain landed front of Genos and asked him. "She won't change, she just want to kill all of the heroes including me." Levi placed his hand on Genos' shoulder.

"I'll put her to the right place, don't mind about her. She lied to me about that hate she have for Saitama. Now that I know she hasn't changed at all, I'll switch my method to change her opinions about you heroes." Levi explained and told Genos about a plan he had for Mikasa.

"With all my respect Captain, I do hope your plan to work. If it doesn't, next time I won't hesitate to kill her."

"Understood, Genos." Levi nodded seriously. Genos turned his back and walk away from the crime scene.

"Wait, Genos." Levi stopped him. "Yes. Captain." He shifted his head back to face Levi.

"You don't mind coming with me to report this to Erwin, Hanje and at the Queen. Right?" Genos shifted his body entire toward Levi. "Of course I don't mind, I experienced this monster woman at first hand, I'll come along." Genos finished.

Him and Levi left Stohess District and headed back to where Levi was with Hanje.

'I gotta go.' Akame left from her hiding spot and return to the tavern before Genos.

"Akame, you came." Saitama slightly smiled and scratched his cheek. "I'm sorry if I'm late Sensei." Akame moderately blushed and sat down.

"Where's Genos?" Connie asked with a dump looking face. "I'm wasn't with him. I don't have a clue." Akame stated with her emotionless face.

Hanje entered inside the tavern with a serious face. She approached the table where Saitama and the others were. "Excuse me, the girl named Kurome?" She asked.

"Umm, it's... Me..." Kurome raised her arm whilst she was looking Hanje with a shy expression.

"Can I borrow some of your time?" Hanje asked her and placed her hand on the table. "O-Of course..." Kurome stood up from her seat and followed Hanje out of the tavern. "Wh-where are we going?" Hanje smiled back to her.

"Don't worry, you did nothing wrong. I just want to reward you." Kurome raised a brow moderately surprised. "A reward? I'm kinda excited about it then." Kurome put a tiny cute smile on her face whilst she was following Hanje back to her office.

Hanje and Kurome reached her office, Hanje opened the door and let Kurome inside. "So, where's my reward?" Hanje stared at the hallway, nobody was there yet...

She closed the door but forgot to lock it cause of her hesitation. "It's right here." Hanje mumbled with blushed cheeks while she plowed on Kurome, she forced her to walk back and fall on the desk.

"Wh-what are you doing Hanj-" Hanje shut Kurome's mouth with a finger. "Ssshh, It's okay. I'll make you feel really good babe." Hanje collided her breasts with Kurome's.

"Th-this is... Embarrassing..." Kurome covered her red face with both of her wide open palms. "It's your first time doing this, isn't it?" Hanje whispered to Kurome's ear.

"I have never felt like that before... It feels funny. I feel very funny inside!" Kurome tried not to shout.

"Trust me, it's not what it seems." Hanje planted a blushed smirk on her face. "I doubt about THAAA-" Hanje put her hand inside Kurome's underwear. "See? You do like it." Kurome couldn't deny her current feelings, she let it slide.

Hanje took off Kurome's belt and put it on the ground. She slowly proceeded and took off both of her's and Kurome's clothes.

They were wearing only their tight panties. "You are sexier that before..." Hanje said and her lips came closer to Kurome's.

"Tell me, you ever had a relationship like that before?" Hanje whispered to the cute assassin. "N-no..." Kurome's face was entirely red.

"Then, let me help you with... ...that." Hanje ended their small conversation, and they shared a passionate kiss.

Genos and Levi finally made their way inside the building. They begun walking down the hallway and reaching Hanje's office.

"Hanje won't believe this, she thought Mikasa was doing alright with Saitama." Levi exclaimed with disbelief in his voice tone. "She never did Captain, when I'm was crippling her earlier, she confessed to me her hate for my Sensei, she also told me that she was hating him from the first day she met with him." Genos explained to Levi with determination written inside his irises.

"I see, she fooled us all." Levi shook his head slightly disappointed. "She never fooled me nor my Sensei. But I saw and understood, my Master is protecting her for some unknown reason. He must showing pity for this evildoer." Genos replied whilst they kept their way forward in the hallway.

"Now I got it, that's why Saitama said it wasn't important..." Levi mumbled serious. "What you mean Captain." Genos shifted his head gently next to him and faced Levi.

"A few months ago, there was an incident with Saitama, someone attacked him with two thunder spears."

"Y-You mean someone tried to eliminate my Sensei?!" Genos widen his glare slightly shocked.

"Yes, and I'm sure it wasn't Annie, the Female titan." Levi cleared his throat and fixed his carvat.

"This... Evil woman. She will never defeat my Sensei, he's invincible, nothing and no one can beat him. No matter who he's enemy is, my Master will always be able coming at the top as victorious of the battle." Genos said determined.

"I'm glad for that, and I believe you." Levi nodded slightly whilst they almost reached at the end of the way.

"After Commander Hanje, who we going at to inform it next?" Genos asked. "Erwin, he surely is extremely busy right now, but this is important as well. He must know." Levi uttered and Genos nodded.

Meamwhile somewhere else

Somewhere inside of a city looking place, some strange soldiers were training. "Aim!" A mad-looking Commander ordered and everyone else aimed their rifles on a dummy. This dummy was wearing yellow looking clothes and a white cape, it was also bald and made of wood.

"Fire!" The Commander shouted and gave permission to fire. They shooted and the dummy was annihilated and turned into thousands of wooden pieces. The clothes were also torn apart.

"Good job." A familiar man with glasses uttered with an evil smile on his face. "Zeke-San" Reiner mumbled behind Zeke.

"Reiner, how's Annie doing?" Zeke asked and replaced his glasses on his vision. "She's fine, and she's already training inside her room." Reiner explained toward their leader.

"See Reiner? Annie is in excellent shape." Zeke told him and picked someone else's gaze.

A man walk next to them and stare the destroyed dummy with hate. "That fucker Saitama, Reiner. Is he truly that strong you told us?"

Reiner shifted his gaze to answer at his fellow warrior. "Yes, Galliard. He is extremely dangerous and I wasn't saying anything lie about him." Reiner hissed a bit.

"Tch, he disgusts me. I will find him and eat both of his arms and both of his legs!" Galliard shouted angrily.

"We must get rid of him as soon as possible. Galliard, I'm trusting you with this difficult mission." Zeke put his arms behind his back.

"Zeke-San. What about the other woman I told you about?" Reiner dropped a sweat from his forehead.

"If that new green-haired woman possess such abilities you informed us about, then I have two options about her. We manipulate and take her on our side against the eldians or I'll turn her into a titan."

"Saitama is the main course! He is extremely dangerous!" Reiner said considerably scared.

"Hey, Reiner. You can trust on me! I'll take that fucker out for good." Galliard placed his arm on Reiner's shoulder.

"Th-thanks my allie." Reiner shake off the fear from inside him, and stare at the dummy as well.

'Saitama... You are not prepared for what we have planned for you...' Reiner uttered inside his mind and walk away with Zeke and Galliard.

Genos and Levi stopped front of Hanje's office door. "Should we knock first?" Genos asked Levi and grabbed his attention.

"No, this is important. I won't allow something like that to happen again." Levi extended his hand and grab the door's handle.

With Saitama

Saitama and Akame were walking towards their room, Saitama shared a last kiss with his girlfriend before he leave with Akame.

"Come on Sasha, we need to take a nap." Connie mumbled exhausted and yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow my beefcake!" Sasha waved at Saitama happily whilst she was walking away with Jean, Eren, Connie and Tatsumaki.

"Terrible Tornado." Eren took Tatsumaki's madly glare. "Do you mind if we hold ha-" Tatsumaki levitate him and shouted. "Ask that again and I'll throw you out of this planet!" Eren dropped a sweat nervously.

"Alright, I'm sorry..." She threw him in Stohess District's river. "Ahahahaha! Serves you right Er-WAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Tatsumaki send Jean flying in the river as well. "You want to laugh too?"

She stare Connie with a deadly stare. "No... Ma'am..." Connie was about to cry but he holded his tears of fear.

"Hmph!" Tatsumaki crossed her arms together and float away. Eren and Jean came out of the water completely wet.

"You was laughing before?" Eren gave a cocky smirk to Jean. "Tch! Shut up idiot!" Jean uttered loudly while they were walking with wet feet.

Saitama and Akame reached their room, Saitama unzipped his yellow top and took off his hero jumpsuit. "That was a nice meal." One Punch Man stated and layed on his bed.

Akame was staring him while her heart beat was increasing every minute. 'I'm alone with my Sensei... Alone...' She thought while Saitama turned from the other side of the bed.

Akame was stalking him in a good way. She took off her clothes without him noticing. After a minute Akame was completely naked inside the room. "Sensei, I need to confess something to you." She layed down from the other side of the bed.

Saitama didn't turned around to see her, he start a conversation with his female disciple though.

"Oh? What is that you want to tell me." Saitama replied from the other side of the bed with a blank expression.

"Sensei, I want you to teach me how to become stronger, like you. And one... more thing... I want you to have sex with me so our child will be as strong as we are, combined."

She responded and hid her blushed face under the pillow. "Well, I'll try to help you like I'm doing with Genos and I'll ha-" Saitama turned slowly at Akame's side to see his second disciple naked.

"..." He stare her with a neutral expression for the first seconds. "Sensei... I l-love you!" Akame whispered slowly.

"Darn itttttttt!" Saitama screamed and his expression turned into a frightened one.


	43. Chapter 43

_Bonus: Chapter 43 (No problem) _

Saitama fell from the bed frightened. "Look, you TOTALLY mistaking!" He said scared and nervous.

"I'm not Sensei, I wanna be with you." Akame answered with her blushed face and stood up from the bed.

"You clearly don't understand. That's dangerous, plus I love Sasha! I can't do that to her."

Akame placed Saitama's hands on her sagging breasts. "I can't lying to myself anymore Sensei. I adore you so much." She replied and got close to Saitama's lips.

"First it was the icy woman, and now you! You are one of my disciples as well!" Saitama's scared expression turned into a serious one.

"That's right, I'm your Master." He thought an idea. "Yes Sensei, and I'll do this to satisfy you." Akame stated with a small smile.

"As your Master, I demand you to stop this right now, I'm really glad you told me your true feelings about me, but I can't do anything about it now." Saitama exclaimed with a serious tone in his voice, making Akame to think about it again.

"Sensei... You're right." Akame walk away from him and dressed up again. "It's just, my urges for you." She mumbled ashamed of herself.

"I understand, but now I need you to listen to me and stay put." Saitama kept talking with his serious voice.

'I can't believe that work! Where's Genos when I need him!' Saitama's expression turned into a neutral one and layed on his own bed.

"Akame, get some sleep. We will talk about this some other day." One Punch Man exclaimed and hid under his pillow.

"Yes... Sensei..." She placed her hands on her face. She was fully sad for what was about to happend before, deep inside her urges wasn't calmed entirely.

Akame lay down on her bed and closed her eyes, thinking about her current terrible sin.

Genos and Levi were right outside of Hanje's office. "Should we knock first?" Genos asked.

Hanje and Kurome from inside the office heared their voices. "Damn!" Hanje whispered moderately scared.

"What we do know?!" Kurome whisper-shout to Hanje scared as well. "Dress up! Hurry!" Hanje and Kurome took their clothes and begun dressing up before Genos and Levi entered the room.

They could hear Levi answered to demon cyborg from the opposite side of the door.

"No, this is important. I won't allow something like that to happen again."

"Damn you Levi! We was doing just fine!" Hanje whispered loudly toward the door.

Kurome was dressed up and sat on a chair. Hanje did the same and sat on the opposite side of the desk.

Levi opened the door and saw them. He rised a brow slightly concerned about the girl on girl action situation, he knew Hanje wanted to do something dirty with Kurome.

Him and Genos entered inside but didn't noticed anything suspicious. "Section Commander Hanje."

Genos bowed and showed respect. "Come on now, cut the flattering and take a seat." Genos proceed and sat down next to Kurome, Levi was standing still against the wall.

"We had a situation before, with Mikasa Ackermann." Levi shifted his serious glare toward Genos.

"You can tell her." Genos nodded and begun telling them about his 'spar' with the cold hearted Mikasa.

30 minutes later

"Dammit Mikasa." Hanje shook her head considerably disappointed.

"I don't know her much, but I can tell surely she's utterly disgusting. She only cares about that filthy evildoer Speed-O-Sound Sonic." Genos stated serious to Hanje and Kurome.

"Speed-O-Sound Sonic?"Hanje raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on the desk.

"He's a ninja. He came from our world as well. I don't know how but I know he's hiding somewhere inside Wall Sina." Demon cyborg explained whilst Levi was staring at them seriously.

"What about he's appearance?" Hanje asked.

"He wears an entire black suit, also a big purple scarf. He always carrying a blade with him. I recommend you to stay out this and allow me and my Sensei to deal with him." Genos exclaimed with his serious stare and continue.

"He's way faster than any of your men, if anyone encounter him, they must call for a hero immediately." Genos clenched his hand determined.

"I will start searching everywhere to find and put down that villain, count on me Section Commander Hanje." The cyborg exclaimed and finished.

"Very well, I hope we won't have any other casualties from now on with that Sonic guy." Hanje shifted her gaze on Levi.

"Levi, can you take me to Mikasa?" Levi stood from the wall and answer. "Follow me. Four eyes."

Hanje walk outside with Levi towards the prison. "After her we will inform to Erwin and to the Queen what Genos told us about that Sonic, everyone must be alerted for that new threat."

Hanje didn't respond she slightly nod and left Kurome with Genos inside her office. "Come on, Saitama Sensei and your sister will be waiting for us in our room." He stated to her and walk outside.

"Y-yeah..." Kurome mumbled moderately worried about what happened with her and Hanje earlier, and followed Genos outside.

Reiner walk inside of a small cellar looking room, Annie was training her physical strength and some new techniques.

"Am I bothering you?" Reiner asked a little bit frustrated.

"Make it quick." She uttered with a serious look on her face. "I want to talk about Saita-WAH!" Annie grabbed Reiner's chest tight and smacked him on the ground.

"THAT name, don't ever say it again." She let him go. "Tch, fine Annie. Although you clearly understand we are not fighting an ordinary human." Reiner explained with a tremendously sweaty face.

"Continue..." Annie mumbled. "Excuse me for saying his name again, but Saitama is blessed with invulnerability to all threats physical or magical." He ended his words and Annie ask.

"What you mean magical threats?" Reiner crossed his arms together and explain. "I told Zeke-San about this witch when I came face to face with her." Annie understood who Reiner meant.

"The green-haired woman you told us about..." She stated and Reiner resume with a small nod.

"Indeed. I still remember when she used her magic to levitate me entirely in midair, in my titan form too!"

"And we don't even know her name, how pitiful." Annie exclaimed mad toward Reiner. "That's not important, she is as powerful as Saitama, but in a different way. That's why I'm using the term 'magic.'

"So we have to fight against two superhuman foes, am I right?" Annie questioned Reiner, a drop fell from his forehead. "Y-yeah... Saitama's face may look bland, although he's able of taking down a titan shifter easily, no. Not just one shifter..." Reiner's expression was fully scared whilst he was thinking about Saitama's killer move mode.

"He can take down all 9 titan shifters at once on his own! Don't call me crazy Annie! You witnessed his infinite power as well. Admit it!" Reiner pointed Annie and waited her answer.

Annie put on her hoodie and respond in a low tone. "It's true... I fought him. The guy was showing that he wasn't even trying. I even stomped him but without success. The bald freak was still kicking, cause of him the Scouts interrogated me to find out information about you, I never said anything." She tried not to show her frightened expression.

"Annie... You told us you had used the hardening ability on yourself, I'm sure who was able to pierce through it." Reiner cracked his fingers nervously.

"Yes, it was him. He penetrated my hardened titan skin and took me out of it, then the worst came. Levi was brutaly hurting me in order to betray Marley. None of his efforts were enough, I'm was never afraid of him, about the bald guy though..." Annie remembered Saitama's iron grip when he placed her on his shoulder.

"Annie, we lost Bertholdt because of him..." Reiner holded the tears inside his irises.

"Sacrifices must be made." Galliard walk inside and took their attentions. "Galliard." Annie said serious.

"You say this Saitama is immune to everything, I doubt about that. Even if that's true in the worst way possible, Zeke-San will turn him into a titan. Then it will be all over for these pathetic Eldians." Galliard planted a cocky smirk on his face.

"What about the witch?" Reiner asked.

"Huh, Zeke-San will try to manipulate her mind, if that doesn't work she will have the same fate as that fucking... Saitama!" He clenched his hands and hit the wall.

Genos and Kurome returned to their room, Saitama and Akame were sleeping.

"Let's not disturb them, my Sensei needs to rest." Genos uttered and layed on his bed, he was thinking how to find and eliminate Sonic once and for all.

The next day

Jean almost broke the door down with huge force. He shouted inside the room and woke up everyone.

"We have a situation with an abnormal titan!" Genos stood up first with a sternly expression.

"Abnormal or not I'll eliminate it in no time, Sensei you can rest. I'll deal with it." Saitama yawned and began putting on his hero suit as well.

"Nah, it's pretty boring those last months. It might be a little bit fun." One Punch Man stated with a neutral expression and zipped his jumpsuit.

"Let the girls sleep, we go Genos." Genos took a glance on Akame and then he shifted back to Saitama. "Yes, Master." They followed Jean outside.

Somewhere in the galaxy

God was very pissed at Garou cause he used a space stone to help Genos and the others return.

"Damn those sinful creatures! I won't allow them to cheat like that again, if they like playing games, I'm a great player as well." God snapped his fingers and a space stone appeared in his gigantic star dust hand.

"These third dimensional beings will know how it's like to be cheated." God shattered the stone into small pieces and with a snap of his fingers he vanished them.

"I will send one of the strongest fourth dimensional beings to face off against those cheaters of the third dimension inside the exiled planet." God swipe the empty space and hundreds of planets were shown at him.

"Yes, you are perfect." He send the shattered stones into another version of planet earth. "I will win in this game." God mumbled tremendously serious.

Saitama and Genos reached atop of Wall Sina with Jean. "Impossible! How a titan came all the way here?!" Hanje was panicking and moving her arms like a mad-woman.

"Section Commander, two of the heroes has arrive!" A Scout said in a stressful tone.

"It's Genos and One Punch Man!" Another Scout shouted relieved.

"Oh my god, Saitama! We need you in this situation." Hanje placed her hands tremendously frustrated on Saitama's shoulders.

Levi reached them with an elevator, he came close to them with a sternly grin. "The hell four eyes."

He uttered toward Hanje as he stare at the abnormal titan from the other side of Wall Sina.

He was holding a tree on his hands. He were using it to hit the wall, without even cracking it of course.

"It's just one titan, what's the big deal with it anyway?" Saitama shrugged with a emotionless tone inside his throat.

"It's not the titan! Wall Rose must have been breached somehow!" Hanje shouted whilst she grabbed her head tight.

"Impossible." Levi stated instantly.

"Whatever, It will be over after a minute." Saitama scratched his shiny bald head and simply jump down to face the abnormal titan.

The titan locked his eyes on Saitama, he begun swiping the tree to hit Saitama, unfortunately for him none of the swings was successful.

Saitama launched himself and reached front of the abnormal titan's face. **"Normal Punch." **The titan's head exploded and blood covered Saitama's entire hero suit.

"Ah crap." He yawned in disappointment. The blood start vaporizimg away, Saitama yawned again but with a calm expression. "Phew, at least it's disappearing. I totally forgot about that." One Punch Man stated and jump back up atop of Wall Sina.

Erwin had arrived and he were discussing with Levi and Hanje the current situation. Genos saw his master and walk near him. "Sensei!" Demon cyborg said.

"One Punch Man. I see you took care of the titan." Erwin glared at the titan's corpse and then his stare went on Saitama. "However..." He continue.

"We don't know if Wall Rose has been breached somehow, do you have a reasonable explanation, as the strongest hero subjects of Ymir have against their enemies."

Levi looked at Saitama and then back at Erwin, curious as to what Saitama's response would be.

"With all my respect Eowen, I don't know if they have broke the second wall, but I can assure you this wall's protection." Saitama shifted his head up and down.

Levi smacked his forehead slightly angry, while Erwin unleashed a smirk before he quickly change expression. "It's Commander Erwin!" A guard shouted at One Punch Man, Erwin placed his arm on Saitama's shoulder with a serious expression this time.

"One Punch Man, I'm trusting you fully. You can change our future. Since you heroes came into our cruel world, humanity inside the 3 Walls has reclaimed Wall Maria and found out about their true enemies." Levi kept listening curious.

"Our horses cannot match with your speed, I'm sending you in a recon mission. I want you, Genos and Terrible Tornado to investigate Wall Rose for any holes, it's a possibility." Erwin finished while Saitama placed his hand on his chin.

"Oh, okay." He nodded and prepared to jump down. "Oi, wait." Levi stopped him and turned his bald head to face him. "Oh?"

"Wait a minute, you won't need supplies or anything?" Levi asked Saitama.

"Nah, we'll be back at the afternoon." Saitama replied and Genos entered their conversation.

"Captain Levi, Commander Erwin, Section Commander Hanje! Count on us, we won't fail you nor these poor souls that believe in us heroes!" Genos had determination written inside his orange eyes.

"I have no doubt about you heroes. Saitama you saved my life as well back then, when we was facing Bertholdt. I won't forget that One Punch Man." Erwin exclaimed in a serious tone.

"I'm was saving people like you in my world too you know, that's why I'm a hero. I'm seeing it as a hobby to spend my time and saving innocent people when they are in danger." One Punch Man finished his words and stare behind Levi.

"Oh, it's the sassy lost child." Saitama pointed Tatsumaki with his finger, she appear floating with her green aura around her body as always.

"I will break you baldy!" Tatsumaki heared Saitama's comment about her and used her psychic power to lift him up, then she felt something strange.

'The hell? He's heavy!" She uttered inside her mind and gritted her teeth tightly whilst Saitama was enjoying the fact that he wasn't standing on ground.

"Oh, I'm floating. That's a little bit fun." He said slightly happy.

'What's the matter Terrible Tornado, can't handle my Sensei huh?!' Genos stare Tatsumaki's struggle and thought in his mind.

"Oi, Oi. Calm down Terrible Tornado!" Levi ordered her to relax, she stare at him madly. She wanted to kill everyone at this point but she couldn't do that, she wasn't a monster.

She let Saitama down and crossed her arms together. "Hmph! I can stop this planet's movement if I want to, you got that!?" She shouted angry toward Levi.

"Sure, just don't do that. We ain't your enemies. Don't take things so personally." He answered her with a serious expression.

"Hmph! Whatever." She float away from them. "Didn't you say she will go with them in this mission?" Levi asked.

"We have been spluttered, I don't want her to turn against us Levi. Saitama and Genos can complete the mission as well." Erwin stare at the two heroes and took the 'wings of freedom' pose.

"Genos, One Punch Man. We counting on you!" Erwin said determined.

"Let's go Master!" Genos replied and jump from Wall Sina. "Oh! Yeah." Saitama did the same and met Genos down.

Into another earth

"Ryuko, what's that?" A mysterious voice said to a black-haired girl while she picked up the space stone's pieces. "I don't know Senketsu, they surely glowing strangely, perhaps something new?" She scratched her head.

"Pieces huh? Does they fit together?" The voice asked curiously. The girl named Ryuko combined them together and they were connecting perfectly.

"Great idea Senketsu! They do fitting together!" When she placed the last piece the stone begun glowing green, its light was so bright that she covered her eyes.

"TCH! F-FUCK!" She shouted angrily and passed out while a green portal sucked her inside it.


	44. Chapter 44

_Bonus: Chapter 44 (Unexpected meeting) _

Genos activated his boosters and followed his master. "Sensei! We will reach Wall Rose in 20 minutes." Genos shouted so Saitama could hear him.

"Oh, okay Genos." He said with a neutral expression.

Meanwhile the strange girl stood up from the ground, she were in a forest with huge trees. She touched her head cause of a small headache. "Ghk! Sen-Senketsu? Can you hear me?" The girl asked, but no one was there.

"Yes Ryuko, I'm here." The girl watch her surroundings, nothing was familiar to her. "Where the hell are we?!" She shouted tremendously worried.

"I don't have that information Ryuko, however we can find you if we investigate around this place." The voice answered and picked the girl's interest.

"Good idea, Senketsu." She begun walking around the forest, everything were so peaceful there. She saw deers drinking from a lake, birds singing in cute melodies, even the sky was light blue with the sun spreading its beams all over the land.

"This place looks positively odd." The girl replied so the mysterious voice could hear her. "You're right Ryuko. It's so different than your home, are we even in the same world?" The voice asked.

"B-Baka! You ask me?! How the hell should I know?!" She shouted and puffed out her breasts.

"Sorry, Ryuko. I'm was just teasing ya." The girl showed disbelief and stare at her chest. "Well haha! Very funny... Idiot!" She kept walking inside the forest.

10 Minute later

The girl let out a sigh of tiredness and said out loud. "Senketsu! I'm bored!" The voice couldn't do anything but to answer at her. "Until we find someone that can give us information of where we are, find something to keep yourself entertained."

"Shut up! Aren't you bored at all?!" She stare at her chest again.

"Nah, I'm doing just find over here. I'm actually enjoying this." The girl gritted her teeth and took an expression that was angry and funny at the same time.

"Senketsu! You perve-" Something cut her off and picked her gaze. "Whoa! You see that smoke cloud?!" The girl pointed at the horizon to show a strange cloud of dust coming towards her location.

"Is it an animal?!" She asked. "I tremendously doubt about that, it's moving way faster than any animal." The voice stated with a serious tone.

"It-It's..." She clenched her eyes and saw exactly what it was when he came closer.

"It's a human!" The voice replied. "A bald man... and is that a robot or a cyborg next to him?!" She asked whilst her glare went on Saitama and Genos.

"Sensei, I'm sensing a strange life form ahead of us!" Genos said and picked Saitama's neutral expression. "Oh, I see her too." Saitama could see the girl staring at them with awe.

Saitama and Genos stopped a few meters across her. "Wow, she's half naked." Saitama exclaimed front of her and Genos.

"H-Hey! I can hear you, you know baldy!" The girl showed anger and blushed moderately.

"Are you from Wall Rose? Did you encounter any titans?" Genos asked her directly and didn't care about her sexy appearance.

Saitama raised an eyebrow and picked a closer look on her.

This strange girl was giving the age of seventeen years old, she was medium height and had mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs.

Her blue eyes were having peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges.

On her she had a living navy blue sailor uniform. Her shirt was a crop top with mid-length sleeves that bares her midriff. Her sailor-style collar with red stripes was tied by a multicolored scarf that also serves as someone's left eye.

The right eye from the other side of the shirt were covered by a black eyepatch with an X-shaped scratch over it. Her skirt was held up by suspenders attacked to a belt, leaving her private parts extremely exposed.

Anyone that could see the girl, her appearance was giving her the look of a prostitute.

Her attitude turned cocky and stubbornly "I don't know where the fuck I am! You better tell me or else I'll beat the information out of ya!" She said in a menacing tone and took glances at Saitama and Genos.

Demon cyborg walk closer and reply serious toward her. "First off, calm down little girl. Or you will be eliminated." Genos clenched his metal palms slightly.

"Little girl?! Now you said it!" She took a strange stance with her legs wide opened.

"You don't seem ready to fight, why's that baldy?" The girl named Ryuko stare and asked Saitama.

"Isn't it obvious? Someome coming out of nowhere and hitting you would not solve the problem. For now, let's exchange names so we can help each other." Ryuko thought about it and canceled whatever she was about to execute.

"You first!" She ordered. "I'm Saitama." One Punch Man lifted his hand in a shoulder level and waved at her whilst he planted a tiny smile on his face.

"And you! Answer me... Machine." She knew the term machine, Genos widen his eyes in surprise.

"You are not from this world..." He mumbled serious. "Duh! Of course not, Baka!" Ryuko shouted at them and proceeded to tell them the zero knowledge she had about this world.

"That's what I'm was trying to tell you, what walls? I don't even know where am I." Saitama nodded to Genos. His disciple begun explaining the new world Ryuko was in.

"You are in a world different than your own, huge monsters that look familiar with naked people called titans exists. They eating normal people like you and my Sensei." He explained in a serious expression and resume with caution still enable.

"There are also some special humans that can transform into powerful titans, we call them titan shifters, we don't know exactly how many exists, but we have 2 of them on our side. One of them is called Eren Jeager and the other one is a blond boy named Armin Arlert, both of them can transform into titans if they hurt themselves." Genos ended the explaining and Ryuko turned negatively excited.

"That last part is kinda masochist. However... Titans? Senketsu, you heared that?! We definitely are not in our home anymore." The source of the voice was coming from her shirt, it was alive, a living organism.

"Yes, Ryuko. You was right about the oddness of this place." The shirt told her.

"What the hell? You speaking to your shirt?" Genos stated but he couldn't hear the voice of Senketsu.

"Huh? Ah yeah, don't mind that cyborg." Ryuko nodded negatively at Genos and kept talking with her shirt.

"I see, so your world possess enough technology to say the difference between a human and a cyborg right?" Genos now had his conclusions, this female individual surely was from a world like their own one.

Ryuko shifted her head to answer at Genos.

"Of course I know what a cyborg is, I'm already talking to one front of me!" She exclaimed utterly angry.

"Don't start a fight without a reason, please tell us your name." Saitama entered in their conversation and waited Ryuko's response.

"People call me Ryuko Matoi, the people back to my world that is." She remembered her older sister Satsuki and her friends from her own world, she blinked two times and resume.

"I'm seventeen years old, I'm was living with my father until someone murder him, I dealed with that someone and I took revenge for him." Ryuko clenched her hands into fists.

"Did you have any other family members?" Saitama raised his arm in shoulder level again and asked.

"Only my big sister, but I lost her too cause I ended up here, thanks to a fucking green stone. Damn me and my foolish curiosity!" She tangled her hands in her hair.

"Green stone?! You used a space stone like I did at the first place to find my Master! That's how I and a few more heroes ended up here!" Genos dropped his jaw slightly by her response, he had to find out more.

"Hmm, heroes you say uhhhh? So you heroes know how to return me to my earth... or to my world or... Whatever!" She crossed her arms together furiously.

"Ryuko, I think you should not make a scene and let them be, they might help us return to our world." Senketsu gave her a small advice.

"Yeah, listen to your shirt friend, he's right. We just want to help that's all." Saitama pointed at her chest and made Ryuko slightly blush.

"What th-" Ryuko jaw dropped considerably, Saitama was able to hear Senketsu's voice somehow.

Her expression became even more cocky and furious, she shout at Saitama.

"How can you hear my life fiber Senketsu! It's impossible! Only its host is able to hear the voice of the life fiber that possess his body!" Ryuko shouted and walk near Saitama with both her hands clenched.

Saitama scratched his armpits confused, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"What is a life fiber? I don't understand what you saying right now." One Punch Man was just honest with her at that point.

"Don't bullshitting me baldy! Answer my question or I'll kill you this instant!" Her fully attention was now on Saitama.

"Oi, spoiled brat. Back up or else I'll burn you to ashes." Genos threated her without hesitation, he wouldn't allow a small girl to talk like that to his master.

"I don't mind fighting you first machine!" She threated Genos back.

"You sure are brave and stubborn, for your age." Genos replied back with a serious glare.

Saitama crossed his arm front of Genos' body from preventing him to walk forward. "Genos, you go search for a hole on Wall Rose. I'll discuss with miss Ryuko here." One Punch Man uttered to Genos.

"But Sen-" "Don't worry Genos, everything is under control." Genos nodded and activated his boosters. **"Accelerate." **He left his sensei behind to find the hole on Wall Rose, if there was any hole.

Demon cyborg didn't stop staring behind at them till they were gone from his sights.

"So now it's only you and me baldy." Ryuko Matoi mumbled serious at Saitama while he scratched his head.

"Stop calling me that, it's idiotic and really annoying." He replied calmly and stare her with a blank expression.

"Really? This is how we gonna do it huh?! You won't order me around baldy! I want information and I want it right now! If you won't tell me what I want you ain't getting away from this forest alive!"

Suddenly Ryuko pull out a red scissor-looking sword and swing one time to kill Saitama. One Punch Man ducked under the red slice and dodged it.

Hundreds of tress fell down like pieces of paper. Ryuko was prepared for battle, she got used to fighting strong opponents anyway.

"Hey, watch that. You might get hurt!" Saitama warned her about the tress that could fall on her head.

'He dodge that?! This baldy... He's no small fry...' She told inside her mind, Ryuko put down her sword and took her previous battle stance, she grabbed her red gauntlet and prepared to use it.

"Hey, what are you doing there? We don't need to fight. I told you everything I know, which is nothing really." Saitama tried to calm her down without succeeding.

Saitama took a glare at her blade on the ground, Ryuko's signature weapon is that one half of a giant pair of scissors, which she wields as a one-handed, single-edged longsword.

The blade were capabe of cutting life fibers from her world, which are otherwise indestructible, compared to an opponent such as Saitama, they are not so indestructible but slightly enduring.

She pulled a long rope-like device and dragged blood from her wrist to feed Senketsu, she begun transforming into a battle form, the scene for Saitama had slightly increased the cringed on his face.

He could hear whipping noises while Ryuko's body was transforming with Senketsu. She didn't look that different, only two horns-looking corners were over her shoulders.

Her transformation has been completed, she smiled confidently toward Saitama. "Now is your last chance to give up and beg for mercy shiny head baka!"

Saitama picked his nose and reply with a smirk on his face, whilst he clenched his hands into fists excited.

"It can't be help it. You gone and gotten my hopes up! Don't disappoint me." His expression went excited and serious at the same time. He couldn't deny the boredom that had overtake him.

Finally he had a chance to do something less boring. "You walking towards me? You clenching your fists? Yo-You think you can hurt me with physical strength? You must have a death wish." Ryuko was plowing and raining Saitama with questions.

One Punch Man stopped front of her. "Are you chicken?" He asked with his smirk still on.

"Huh! Don't make me laugh!" Ryuko swing her sword once more, the battle had begun!


	45. Chapter 45

_Bonus: Chapter 45 (Saitama vs Ryuko) {Round 1}_

Ryuko unleashed another failed attack toward Saitama.

'Totally not a small fry...' She stated inside her thoughts whilst she were staring Saitama with a serious expression.

Public information about Ryuko Matoi: She's a mysterious looking girl that came from a different world called Kill la Kill, Ryuko's strength, speed, and abilities far surpass that of an ordinary human.

In her world she had extremely difficult battles with strong opponents such as her sister, she became stronger because of these battles, her potential got tremendously increased for both on her own and for her synchronization with Senketsu.

Ryuko is strong even without her living life fiber organism called Senketsu. If she is wearing him entirely and he's connected with her body, she is powerful enough to slaughter an entire army on her own.

Even while wearing a scarf with only Senketsu's eye sewn to it, she was still able to defeat numerous foes back in her world while riding on a motorbike.

Life fibers:A strange molecular alien race where Senketsu (Ryuko's talking shirt) came from in Ryuko's world. It seems that's the source of Ryuko's power, but not entirely, a life fiber cannot die by any weapon nor physical strength, Saitama however can change those stats.

"Genos must have reached Wall Rose by now." Saitama mumbled and didn't payed much attention on the battle.

"Die!" Ryuko lunged toward Saitama fiercely, One Punch Man was dodging her attacks effortlessly, she couldn't find his weak point to slice him off and end the battle.

"Good, good! Otherwise it wouldn't been fun!" She shouted excited and punched Saitama's face so hard her hand got hurt.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Saitama asked little worried for her.

"Ouch! Dammit!" She moved her hand around for a few seconds before she hold her scissors sword tight again.

"All better, the life fibers inside me have grand me the ability to regenerate body parts or heal any injury caused by battles greatly." She showed a cocky smirk towards One Punch Man.

"Oh, so you didn't felt pain as well right?." Saitama replied with a calm tone.

Ryuko took a stubbornly expression and reply. "Are you kidding?! That freakin' hurt! But I guess I had it coming after acting like such a dumbass!" She shrugged and continue the fight.

"You gotten my hopes up. I mean that, let me show you a little bit of how much serious I can be." Saitama exclaimed and shadows covered his eyes, his muscles all over his yellow suit were visible and grabbed Ryuko's interest.

"Whoa, you reminded me of a boxer I fought in my world, you will go down just like him. With broken teeth for sure!" She gritted her own teeth with a huge smile planted on her face.

**"Killer Move Serious Series:Serious Headbutt!"** Ryuko saw him coming right at her, she placed her scissors sword forward to block the hit.

Saitama headbutted the blade, entire trees fell only because of the high pressure his headbutt unleashed when he collided with her sword.

Ryuko hold her spot tight and got knocked back a few meters away. "Wow! You're actually good!" She smiled positively and jump onto him, Saitama once more dodge her high-speed swings.

"You can keep up with my speed don't ya baldy?" She asked while Saitama were dodging and sometimes deflecting the blade as well.

"You're very slow actually." He stated in a blank expression, his excitement were lost once more.

"What did you say crab-head?!" Ryuko leaped on him and kicked his face with her red-heel.

Saitama took the heavy kick like it was nothing, he stare at her more worried about her half-nude appearance. Ryuko stand a few meters across him.

"Not a scratch eh? I knew you wasn't small fry..." She cracked her fingers and prepared to attack again.

Saitama didn't gave her a second chance and suddenly appeared front of her in a matter of milliseconds. He clenched his hand and turn it into a fist, he aimed for Ryuko's chest.

She remained confident and let him hit her. "Yep, you're totally the same type like the other boxer guy I faced, my body can't feel anything cause it's hard as steel, just letting you know baldy." Saitama didn't stop though.

His punch collided with her chest, she got blowned away and smashed several trees because of her incredible momentum.

Ryuko coughed blood and fell down on her knees. "Wh-What in the actual fuck?!" Her expression changed into a shocked and focused one.

"Ryuko! Are you okay?!" Senketsu replied whilst he healed her in a matter of seconds.

She stood back up fully healed and with her energy recovered at maximum.

"Oh damn, that was refreshing! Thanks Senketsu, now I know this guy is no one to take on easy. I'm going all out!" She activated a huge red booster behind her back, it was attached with her life fiber.

She holded the grip of her sword tighter and blast herself toward Saitama.

"Let's do this fair and square, Saitama!" She battle cried and tried to pierce through his chest, the blade hit hard on his chest and didn't move any further, her entire body trembled cause of the blade's speed.

"Abababababababa! What the hell?! What the fuck are you made off bal-" Saitama didn't let her finish and punched her face, sending her ten meters away from him. The forest had turned into a 'No mans land' battle area.

Ryuko stood up slowly with her right arm broken, she had plenty of bruises and open injuries on her body.

Her life fiber Senketsu healed up all of her injuries, they closed and got patched up like she never got hurt in the first place.

She grabbed her broken arm and cracked the bones inside, placing them at the right spots where they belonged.

"You are one hell of a fighter, I'll give you that crab-head!" She shouted angrily towards Saitama who had a tiny smile on his idiotic face.

'She can keep up!' He thought inside his brain and clenched his hands in excitement.

"You're mine! Saitamaaaaaa!" She screamed and threw the entire blade like a damn shuriken.

"Eh? Checkmate." Saitama ducked and redirected her scissors blade back at her by placing two of his fingers on it's edge.

"OHHHHH! SHI-" The sword sliced off one of her hands in the process to dodge a fatal injury.

"Ghh! Se-Senketsu!" The living sailor uniform did the same, the pool of blood that came from her sliced hand turned back to where it was, her hand had been regenerated completely too.

"Good as new! Let's continue! You see, as you will getting even more tired I'll just keep healing back up, I won't even have a single scratch on my b-" Saitama cut her off with a serious expression and voice this time.

"Shut up. Blah, blah, blah. Are we done with this battle?" He asked and left her shocked.

"..." A moment of silence between them. "Not yet!" She clenched her hands. Ryuko launched herself forward and kept swinging to get him at least once, Saitama was dodging and keeping some distance from her.

"Who allowed you to run away crab-head?!" Ryuko followed right after him with her scissors blade, she sliced off a little bit of his white cape.

"My cape!" Saitama stopped and stare at the ripped piece of his cape. "Huh! Dropped your guard! You Fo- GHOAAAAUHHH!" Ryuko was about to decapitate him but he delivered a heavy red-gloved slap on her cheek.

Ryuko hit the ground with her head, ripping apart the tall grass. Fortunately she got healed up again, she couldn't endure the enormous pain everytime Saitama was attacking though.

"Senketsu, any idea how to take this guy down?" She asked her shirt slightly nervous.

"Try to seduce him, you got the beauty, the body, and an excellent outfit to do it so." That made Ryuko take a glance at her boobs and at her ass.

Her faced turned bright red as tomato.

"SENKETSU! YOU PERVERT! SHUT UP AND TRY TO THINK OF A PLAN!" She shouted angry toward her shirt.

"I'm just teasing you Ryuko, I don't have an id-" She cut him off and reply while she were touching and slapping her ass.

"Now that I think of it, it might work. I'm really thick over here." She thought about it whilst Saitama exclaim to her in a neutral expression.

"Awwwww." One Punch Man yawned and resume.

"Can we continue our small spar some other time? Cause I need to return and tell Akame to sew up my cape."

Ryuko didn't showed attention to him and thought about it again.

"But no. I can still fight!" She shifted her deadly glare on Saitama. Bright blue eyes met empty black.

"You're speed and power are both incredible, although your statics are not enough to make me give up." Ryuko felt determination befalling her whole body, this bald man she had front of her was getting her hyped up each second.

Ryuko leaped from branch to branch, she were trying to confuse Saitama's vision. One Punch Man could see her very easily, however he waited to see her attack.

She jumped behind him and let out a guilty giggle. "Eh?" Saitama turned around to face her.

"How about an uppercut!?" Ryuko used the circular grip of her scissors blade to hit Saitama's jaw.

Saitama didn't felt any pain, instead he went in midair for a few second cause of Ryuko's blade force.

"You sure have a low temper, better checking that to a doctor." Saitama uttered to the half-naked Ryuko.

"And you gotta pay a visit to a doctor that can help you grow back your hair, ahahahahaha!" Ryuko laughed and giggle long enough to piss him off.

"Hey! I'm bald so what?! You got a problem with that!?" Saitama shouted whilst he had a dumb and angry face at the same time.

Ryuko noticed a weak point, she figured out talking about his bald head was making him dangerously mad.

"Ohhhhhh? Did I hit a nerve crab-head? Boo xoo I didn't knew you had a _hair _issue, Ahahahahaha!" She said and laughed out loud in guilt. "You are really rude for a teenager." Saitama mumbled with shadows around his face.

He launched forward, he came front of her instantly and had a stupidly angry face.

**"Consecutive Normal Punches" ** a shower of red-gloved punches smashed both Ryuko's arms and attitude, she flew through another tree and smashed it completely.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! That hurt!" She gritted her teeth while coughing blood. "Ryuko, I felt that too! Those punches are getting out of hand, they ripping me apart!" Senketsu was starting to feel pain like Ryuko.

"Impossible! How you getting injured by physical attacks?!" Ryuko asked her life fiber shocked.

"Hey! Saitama guy! Time out!" Saitama walk near her with a neutral expression. "Was that all?" He asked disappointed.

"Listen crab-head, I don't know how but you're the first one who is able to hurt my life fiber with physical attacks, how you are able to accomplish that?!" She shouted tremendously curious.

"First off, I got disappointed cause I'm was kinda enjoying our spar a little bit, eh nevermind we will continue next time. Secondly I don't know what a life fiber is." Saitama kneeled and stated honestly.

Ryuko got fully healed again and stood up. "Tch, how it that possible for fuck sakes!" She shouted.

"I'm wasn't entirely serious cause I didn't want to accidentally kill you." Saitama stated with a neutral face.

"HUHHHH?! BA-BAKA! You mean you was holding back this entire time and hiding your true strength?!" She screamed, pointing a gloved finger at him.

Saitama moved his arms in a stupid up and down direction to explain. "It's not like I try to hide it, but I don't want to hurt anyone by accident."

Ryuko chuckled and respond to him while she cleared her face from the blood. "Says the guy that crippled me to death twice." She was right about that, although Saitama scratched his chin and begun walking away.

"H-hey?! You can't just flee away!" She shouted pointing to him in a mad expression. "Oh? Why not." He replied calmly.

"Our battle isn't over! You might be able to hurt Senketsu, still that isn't enough to defeat me!" She answered determined.

"We can continue this some other time, let's just go back to Wall Sina, it's getting late." Ryuko raised an eyebrow to him.

"Wall Sina? What you mean?" Saitama remembered she wasn't from this world. "Ah, correct." He mumbled and walk back where he and Genos came from.

"Y-You think, you can just walk away?!" She launched with her sword onto him. Before the hit could land she heared a voice from her right.

**"Boost Attack!" **Genos appeared out of nowhere with his leg boosters activated and kicked her face, sending her through several trees.

"Sensei, there is no hole on the Wall. I came back as fast as I could, I heared some explosions and detected two life forms moving in high speed within range. I instantly knew it was you fighting this brat." Genos shifted his gaze at Ryuko.

"False alarm Genos. She is not an enemy, she's just confused I think." Saitama exclaimed and scratched his cheek.

"Master Saitama, she wasn't showing you respect, she must be eliminated." Genos uttered serious.

"Nah, it'll be fine. Let her come with us." Saitama said in a blank expression. "Sensei, you are really care about everyone, even for your enemies. You're so wise." Genos deactivated his boosters and stare at Ryuko.

She was fully healed and spit on the ground. "Master huh? Now I understand why he were so strong." She smirked to them and walk closer.

"Yes, he is my Sensei, and if you ever try to attack him again. I won't hesitate to use this." Genos showed her his incineration cannon.

"Deal is a deal cyborg. In actually liking your little company." She uttered moderately excited and walk next to them.

"Hey, Saitama. Don't think we are done. I want a rematch tho!" Her words force Saitama to turn and answer her. "Yeah okay, but not to seriously okay?" He wanted confirmation from her.

Genos stepped on her way and glared daggers at her. "Didn't you heared what I said two seconds ago?" He stated.

"Genos, calm down man. It will be a friendly spar, am I right uhhh your name again?" Saitama asked and holded his chin.

"Ryuko Matoi. And yes I won't kill you, I just want to show you that I'm stronger than you." She pointed at Saitama with her gloved finger.

"Hmm, in your dreams. You'll never surpass my Sensei's unlimited power!" Genos ended the conversation as they were returning back to Wall Sina.


	46. Chapter 46

_Bonus: Chapter 46 (ESper's dignity) _

"It's been 6 hours, where the hell are they?" Hanje were bitting her own fingers from her nervousness.

"Oi, four eyes. Take it easy." Levi stated serious to her. Tatsumaki appeared floating behind them and joined the conversation.

"How long we have to wait for that garbage and baldy?!" She asked with a mad looking face.

Levi and Hanje turned around to face her. "Terrible Tornado, how you know about Saitama's and Genos' recon mission?" Levi asked her with his usually sternly look.

"Hmph! Like I tell you idiot! I'm not taking orders from anyone here." She came closer to Levi and stare him in a serious expression as well.

"Calm down. I just made you a question, that's all." Levi was smart, he didn't want to mess with the ESper cause she was way stronger than the entire Survey Corps regiment and further beyond that.

"Hmph! Whatever, I'll wait for them here as well." Tatsumaki crossed her arms together and she was staring at the horizon like Levi and Hanje.

Saitama and Genos were running in incredible speeds, Ryuko was struggling to match with them, Senketsu was tired and moderately injured from their battle with Saitama.

"Crap! Wait a min-" Ryuko shouted and stopped, she began taking deep breaths. She was feeling her lungs were about to explode.

Saitama walk behind to help her, Genos stare at them in caution. "Climb on my back." Saitama replied calmly.

Ryuko blushed at the idea. "Wh-What?!" She mumbled nervously back to One Punch Man.

"I won't bite." Saitama responded, making Ryuko to think again about his kind offer.

"F-Fine, just don't think anything stupid. Touching my butt of anything!" She pointed angrily and blushed at him.

"No I won't, let's just go." The Caped hero said and she climbed onto his back. They start running again towards Wall Sina without hesitation.

"I'm gonna wait at the baldy's room, I got tired up here!" The ESper stated and float away.

"Levi, can I ask you something?" Hanje's gaze went serious and shifted toward Levi.

"What is it?" He said. "Have you ever believed something like that would happened into our cruel world? I mean about all these heroes and their amazing superpowers." She waited patiently his answer.

Levi took a skeptical expression and after a half minute he answer to her.

"I'm gonna be honest with you. No, I never expected someone with a yellow suit to come out of literally nowhere and just save humanity within the Walls. Also that's not all of it, after Saitama arrived into our world, we have discovered that other worlds into another dimensions or something like that exists. I have witnessed one with my own eyes. I have been into a different world Hanje, you know how peaceful it was there? There was not a single titan nor any threat that could disturb my silent peace."

Hanje placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "I hope someday, I'll be lucky enough to experience a different world like you did Levi. After all of this war is done... I won't stop till I understand how it feels stepping on a different version of my world." She gave him an innocent smile.

Levi was about to continue with this conversation but three figures took their attention.

"They have arrived." He mumbled serious. "OHHH! I see them! It's Saitama and Genos and... Who?" She asked herself confused.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Levi exclaimed to her.

Saitama and Genos leaped atop of Wall Sina, surprising all the Scouts who were witnessing their immense jump velocities.

"Here you go." Saitama kneeled and Ryuko stood on her feet. "Whoa! There's an entire city inside that Wall!" Ryuko stated quite surprised.

All the Scouts were staring at Ryuko's hot body, they were whispering a lot of comments about her as well. "Where did this hot chick came from?"

"Who cares! She's half naked! That's what I care about!"

Ryuko could hear them, she blushed from anger and shout toward them. "Shut up! This is my uniform! Deal with it perverts!" She stayed behind Saitama and Genos.

"Oi, Saitama. Who's this?" Levi asked him.

Ryuko walk forward and spoke for herself in a cocky smirk. "Heh, I'm the most powerful female you have ever seen! My name is Ryuko Matoi, and I still cannot believe what am I about to say but I come from another world!"

Levi smacked his forehead, Hanje shake hands with Ryuko and had an excited expression. "Amazing! You know you're not the only one that is not from around here." She explained and cleared her glasses.

Ryuko understood who Hanje meant, she stared at Saitama and Genos with a blank expression. After being brought in this world by an unknown green stone. However Levi walk close and spoke to her.

"The Queen would like to have a few words when she sees you." He pointed out.

Ryuko snorted and agreed with Levi. "Now that I take a second look at it, your world is lacking of modern technology. It's really different than my own." She replied moderately surprised.

"Genos, we need you as well." Levi pointed at Genos with his finger. "Fine, Sensei. I won't be late." Genos uttered to his master and left with Levi and Ryuko.

"Oh, this is getting really weird. Ah nevermind." Saitama shrugged and jump down from the other side of Wall Sina, leaving Hanje and the Scouts thinking about their new possible half-naked allie Ryuko.

Saitama headed towards his room where Akame and Kurome were sleeping, they would be awake and thinking about him and Genos by now.

When One Punch Man walk inside the hallway, he saw the form of one agitated Tatsumaki, standing there outside of his door, tapping her foot impatiently. She was in her usual black cloak and her expression served to annoy Saitama.

She stare at Saitama with her arms crossed together. Saitama ignored her and proceed to go inside his room. Before he close the door right on her face, Tatsumaki grabbed it and shout to Saitama.

"HEY! It wouldn't kill you to invite me in!" Saitama felt a little bit pity for her. "Hey, uhh. I'm about to sleep so pl-" Tatsumaki cut off whatever he was about to say.

"Why did you ignored me! You got some nerve! I just want to talk to you!" She shouted angry toward him.

Saitama thought of something and respond to her with a slightly nervous face. "Ah... Then, how about some tea?"

Tatsumaki back up and let him open the door, she float inside and sat on his bed. "Black tea. No sugar." She ordered in a sternly expression.

Akame plowed on her sensei very worried about him and Genos. "Sensei. Where have you been? I thought you and Genos left us." Akame said and hold tight his chest.

"Akame, chill. Me and Genos went on a small 'mission' you can say. I actually liked it a bit. That Ryuko girl had high endurance." Saitama uttered and shifted his gaze to Tatsumaki.

"Oh, sorry. I'll bring you your tea right now." Saitama walk near the cupboard and took a small jar of black tea inside of it.

"Who gave you that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, that Levi guy. He had a lot so he shared a little with me." Saitama replied and gave her a full cup.

"Its cold though." He finished.

"Hmph! Whatever." Saitama didn't know what was colder, the black tea or Tatsumaki's face.

"Where's your slave robot, baldy?!" Tatsumaki asked Saitama whilst she couldn't see anywhere Genos.

"He's with Levi and a girl named Ryuko, he will come back when he's done with her I guess." Saitama felt itchy and scratched his forehead.

"You wanted to talk to me." He said to the ESper. "Yeah, I want baldy. Since we came here, our primary objective was to bring you back home. Now?! We have stuck right here with you! In this odd world, Blast is someone's bodyguard. Which I find it extremely disturbing for him! He could be the king of this entire world, and not serving a civilian that thinks she's something special!"

Saitama was taking glances at his female disciple and at Tatsumaki. He didn't seem to care much for what she were saying.

"Oh, you mean Queen Historia?" Saitama asked with a raised arm at shoulder level.

"Exactly! Blast told me that we need to save those weak hindrances, but this is ridiculous. It's been I don't even remember how many months that we're here and we didn't do anything yet! They talking about enemies that hiding beyond the ocean, so what?! I'll fly over there and turn their entire city into a ball and throw it to space!" She almost spit on Saitama's face.

Saitama's expression turned serious, his muscles were also very visible all over his yellow jumpsuit.

"Listen, Tatsumaki. You too, Akame. Kurome." The three females had their gazes on him.

"I know you have been through a lot, I promise you all. When we bring peace on these lands and the subjects of Ymir are free. Then we can leave and return to our rightful world."

Tatsumaki try to hide her impressed expression, Akame gaped her jaw completely. However her face turned emotionless after a couple of seconds.

"Sensei, whereever you're going, I follow." She replied back to her master.

Tatsumaki drink her black tea silently, she was thinking about Saitama's words.

Saitama shifted his serious gaze at Tatsumaki next to him. "I understand you have a dignity Tatsumaki, you missed our world is that it?" He asked.

"Fine, it's true..." The ESper told him slightly shy.

"I don't like sharing moments with others, but now I'll make an exception. I missed my sister Fubuki, those idiots in the hero association. I even missed the monsters I'm was slaughtering to death." She uttered and snorted to herself.

Saitama's face became neutral again toward the girls. "Oh, glad to share your emotions with others." Saitama told the ESper and made her to shift her gaze away.

"Hmph! Whatever baldy." Tatsumaki didn't want to admit the fact that she wanted company.

"I wonder what Genos doing so long." Saitama grabbed his chin softly and thought about his other disciple.

With Genos and Ryuko

Garou and Blast were listening to Ryuko's story, of how she came into this cruel world of titans. Queen Historia was asking her questions about her powers and origins.

"So, you literally are fused with a monster?" She asked a little bit scared front of Ryuko.

"Wh-What? You mean Senketsu? He's no monster, I told you before about him. It's called life fiber. You don't have life fibers here?" Ryuko asked while Historia nod negatively.

"We don't know what those life fibers are." The Queen answered honestly.

"Wow, how unfortunate for you. Although from what you have informed me about, there's another society of humans that is fighting against you?" She questioned them with raised eyebrows.

Blast entered the conversation with a heroic smile planted on his expression. "Yes, we doesn't know their location directly, however we can think of a plan to defeat those evildoers." Blast took Ryuko's attention, she grab her chin and think about it.

"Hmmm, fine. I'll help you. What I need to know?" Levi shifted his glare at Genos.

"Tell her whatever she needs to know, she will be in our squad like Akame and Kurome." Genos nod to agree with Levi.

Ryuko remembered something and turned around to tell them. "By the way, that Saitama of yours. He's very powerful, I fought him and I can tell he's the only one able of impressing me, I will have a rematch with him too." She finished.

"I'll keep that in mind." Levi mumbled with his usual serious look.

Erwin was also presence in the room, he cleared his throat and speak to the half-naked chick.

"Ryuko Matoi is it? I hope you will be alongside with us, humanity need heroes like you." His words made her to blush considerably.

"Thanks for the compliment, no one ever in my world called me hero before." Ryuko exclaimed and followed demon cyborg outside.

Garou snorted with his hands inside his pockets. "With all my respect, but she looks like a slut." Erwin shifted his attention to him and answer in a calm tone.

"Her clothing might be a little offensive, but she is a hero like you Killer Wolf." Garou showed a small smirk to Erwin and changed his face toward Historia.

"My majesty, if you excuse me. I need to go for a walk." Historia responded in a cute tone almost instantly at him. "Of course Garou. Blast you can go too." She gave them permission to leave their bodyguard shifts.

"My Queen, I'll refuse. I want to stay by your side. I will only leave when the earth is truly in danger. However this will never happend with One Punch Man on our side." Blast clenched his hand happy toward Historia.

"As you wish. Blast." She put on a small smile. "I need to leave as well, Erwin. You must know about something." Levi took Erwin's confused gaze.

"What you mean, Levi." "It's Mikasa Ackermann, she's in prison."

Erwin widen his irises slightly by hearing that. "Take me to her, now." Levi and Erwin step out of the room as well.

"See you soon, Blast. Queen." Garou walk outside of the room while he was whistling.

Ryuko was walking next of Genos, she was picking everyone's stares cause of her sexy outfit.

Her butt was ninty percent exposed to everyone.

"Gotta say, no matter the world. Perverts exists everywhere." Genos changed subject and reply to her focused.

"Listen over here. You have been added to Captain Levi's squad, you will meet several other comrades, I hope you won't get in a fight with any of them." Genos pointed out.

"Nah. I won't, besides I kinda like this medieval world. Until I find a way to return back home, I'll be living with you and your Master Saitama." Ryuko finished her phrase and waited Genos.

"If Saitama Sensei agrees to that, so be it. Now about the titans, they are huge brainless humanoid monsters that eating people, but there are a few people that have the ability to turn into a titan, you will meet 2 of these people tommorow." Genos stated and ended their conversation.

"Okay, I'm looking forward to that." She showed a cocky face and walk next to demon cyborg inside the building where their room was.

Saitama yawned and layed down on his bed. "Leaving I see." He uttered to Tatsumaki as she prepared to fly away from the window.

"Indeed baldy, I have more things to do you know!" She answered in a sassy tone and flew away.

"Oh, okay." Saitama stare the ceiling of the room. "Sensei, we will find those enemies and we will eliminate them, together." Akame exclaimed determined.

"Ah, yeah. I guess we will." Saitama stated in a blankly expression.

Genos opened the door and walk inside with Ryuko behind him. "Sensei, we have returned." Genos said and grab everyone's gazes.

"Who is she?" Kurome asked slightly nervous while her eyes were on Ryuko.

"Is she from another world as well?" Akame asked with small interest for the newcomer.

"Correct, we don't know from where but Ryuko Matoi from here must have used a space stone, like we all did to come in here." Genos explained to his sensei and at the girls.

"Awwwww, we can discuss about this tommorow. Now I need to take a nap." Saitama yawned and rested on his pillow.

"There are only four beds dork! Where I will sleep?!" Genos glared daggers at Ryuko.

"Did you call Master Saitama dork?" Akame stood up from her bed and aimed her Katana at Ryuko.

"Shut your mouth fool, we don't even know you. You better show respect to Sensei Saitama."

Ryuko grab her scissors blade from her back and smiled at both Genos and Akame. "Ohhhhh, one on two action? I'm so in for it right now!"

"Foolishness, one cut by Murasame and it will be all over for you." Akame mumbled serious and took a samurai stance.

"Hey, Genos. Akame. Knock it off. I don't want you to fight with her. We are all allies aren't we?" Saitama was changing his glance at both of his students.

"Sensei, your wisdom is beyond compared. You're so right." Genos lowered his guard and sat on his bed.

"Fine, you're lucky because our Sensei wants you alive." Akame stated to Ryuko with a deadly glare.

"Baaaaakas! You are the lucky ones." Ryuko showed them the peace symbol with her fingers.

"Ahhhh, where do I sleep?" She still didn't know where to rest because there were only 4 beds in the room.

No answer, she was staring at them impatiently. "You can sleep on my bed I guess." Saitama responded with a blank face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ryuko jump on Saitama and rested on his chest.

"Can you let me take off my suit?" He asked gently.

"Of course, silly me." She released a giggle while Akame was staring at her emotionless.

Garou saw Levi and Erwin coming on his path. "May I ask where you two going?"

Levi turned his head around to answer. "We have a 'date' with Mikasa Ackermann to the prison."

Garou cracked his fingers and follow them. "Great, that sounds entertaining."

The three of them made if to the prison, the guards warned them about some screams and creepy groaning noises at night. They were afraid to investigate what or who was causing them.

They reached a dark cell, they hardly could see inside of it. "There are no candles around here?"

"I have one." Erwin took a candle out of his pocket and gave it to Levi.

Levi ignited it and lighted up the cell. "Now we doing something." Then they saw her, laying on the bed. With bruises on her body, several opened wounds cause by herself.

Her hair was all messy and dirty, her face was covered by dust and a few drops of blood. Mikasa had been messed up, she was more looking like a dangerous criminal than a member of Levi's squad.

"Oh my god, look what we have here." Garou said with a small smirk planted on his sharp face.

"Mikasa, I'll be quick. Why?" Levi's words went inside her ears. She shifted her stare at them slowly like a creep from inside the dark.

"Captain... I... can't explain the hatred I have for this man. It's like he's my rival." She stood up and walk near the iron bars.

"You must let go of your hate for him, you must understand once and for all that Saitama is humanity's strongest weapon!" Erwin approached her without fear.

"Oi, Erwin. You see Saitama as a weapon?" Levi changed his head's direction and stopped at Erwin.

"Levi... all the heroes are weapons, powerful ones that can help up get rid of the titans and of those that wants us wiped out." Garou hearing this joined in.

"Nice, nice. Tell me that I have a trigger on me also." He was joking with them of course.

"I didn't mean like that, Killer Wolf." Erwin frowned.

"Yeah I know. Just making a joke, even tho I'm a terrible comedian." Garou whispered and their gazes went on Mikasa.

"Listen, tommorow you will meet a new female in our squad. Her name is Ryuko Matoi and she told us about a fight she had with Saitama. Maybe you can get along with her easier." Levi informed Mikasa from the other side of the bars.

"She fought Saitama you say?! And lived?! I want to meet her!" She showed particular interest.

"Tommorow, I'll come to take you out of here. You will have the chance to talk to her." Levi finished and they walk outside.

The next day morning

Saitama blinked and slowly opened his eyes, he could hear the birds singing outside of the window.

He took a better look at his surroundings, then he noticed Ryuko was onto him, but she was sleeping from the opposite side of the bed, her ass was very close to Saitama's face.

The Caped hero could see her pussy from inside her black panties.

'Oh no! What I do now?!' He thought nervously.


	47. Chapter 47

_Bonus: Chapter 47 (Friendly Arena)_

'What I do now?!' Saitama tried to think of a plan to take Ryuko's ass off him.

In a sudden Hanje opened the door and shout, waking everyone up in the process.

"Wakey, wake! Sleeping birds!" She shook Kurome's shoulders and she did the same to Genos.

Ryuko opened her eyes slowly and saw Hanje waking them up. "Ah? Wha-" Before she could see behind her, Saitama stood up from the bed. He was slightly nervous, he didn't want Ryuko to find out what happened earlier.

"Whoa, I'm was sleeping at the opposite side? I don't remember something like that." Ryuko mumbled and yawned.

"What's the meaning of this Section Commander." Genos asked her gently. "Im glad you asked Genos, you see I have prepared a small experiment for you all, including Levi's squad too." Hanje let out a chuckle.

"Experiment? What kind of experiment." Kurome reply in a sleepy expression.

"Oh, I'll tell you when we go outside of Wall Sina. Where everyone will be gathered." Hanje released a giggle, she blushed as well.

Levi walk outside from the prison, he had a person with its covered by a Survey Corps hoodie. While they were leaving the prison Levi spoke cleverly to the person.

"Alright, now Hanje has a small test for my entire squad, she took my permission for this but I swore it is the last time I let her do something like this." No answer from the person with the hoodie.

"She wants you all to fight in a friendly spar you can say, and I will be included as one of your allies." Still the same picture, the person didn't even lift its head.

"I heared there will be heroes too, Killer Wolf and Blast are not allowed to participate in her stupid test, the previous time that happened Wall Sina almost turned into rocks and debris." The person kept walking next to Levi without saying a word.

"However, Saitama will be as an opponent too." The silent and puppet-looking person shifted her head toward Levi, her eyes were staring at Levi like a drug addicted girl who wanted a dose.

"I want to fight as well, a female voice finally answered from inside the hoodie.

Levi grabbed her shoulder tightly, his expression went even more serious. "Oi, I will be watching you, it's a friendly battle after all. Don't attempt to kill Saitama, enen though you can't even scratch him, no one can." Levi didn't received an answer from her, they just kept walking towards their way.

Hanje was leading Saitama, Kurome, Akame, Genos and Ryuko outside of Wall Sina to begin with her well called 'test.'

The guards opened the gate and let them outside, Hanje turn her head at one of the guards.

"Hey, did Levi passed from here?" She asked with an excited smile. "No, Section Commander."

Hanje laughed out loud making the guard to slightly cringe. "We are first. Let's go hehehe." She was giving the look of a small child that was going to enjoy the clear weather outside.

"Oh, I wonder what we should have for dinner after that Genos, Akame." Saitama stated at his two disciples in a neutral expression.

"As soos as we done with this, we will enjoy the food together Sensei." Genos exclaimed with a sternly look.

Levi and the hoodie person reached the barracks, where Eren and the others were. "Oi, brats. Let's move, Hanje got another brainfart for damn sakes." Levi told them slightly interested about it.

"My beefcake will be there too?!" Sasha asked her short Captain with bright stars effect inside her eyes.

"If you mean your bald boyfriend, yeah. He will be as your opponent." Levi pointed everyone with his hand, Almost his entire squad swallowed heavily hearing that Saitama will be one of their foes excluding the person under the hoodie.

Eren stalk suspiciously the strange person with the hoodie. He clenched his eyes when the titan shifter figured out who it was.

"Mikasa..." She took off the hoodie and revealed her identity, she had bandages all over her wounds. Although the most exposted thing on her body was Saitama's palm, it had become a scar on her head, everyone could see his entire fingerprints around her forehead.

Since the day he firstly grabbed her, when he protected Reiner and Bertholdt. Since them she had this scar on her head.

"Cr-creepy!" Conny and Jean shouted in union. "Eren, forgive me." She mumbled in a low tone.

"Really?! That's all you have to say? Have you no remorse for what you did?!" Eren asked her with anger in his blazing eyes.

"I don't like this Eren, we we're childhood friends. Don't do this..." Mikasa didn't dare to made eye contact with Eren.

Armin came in and placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Eren, give her a second chance..." He heared Armin's words, he look back at Mikasa and saw a broken person, a poor girl without reason no live anymore. Eren didn't show pity nor mercy, he answered with a mad tone in his voice.

"Fine, for now." He walk forth and ended the conversation. "Alright, enough chatting around. Move out." Levi ordered them, everyone obeyed and follow him and Eren.

"Captain, tell me. Why Commander Hanje wants to test something like that again? Don't we know that Saitama is already the strongest hero?" Eren asked Levi with a worried expression.

"Beats me, however she asked Queen Historia and took her permission to do a friendly spar between my squad, excluding Killer Wolf and Blast." Levi replaced his cravat at the right direction.

"W-wait! You mean one of us will face off against Saitama?!" Armin questioned Levi tremendously scared.

"Yes. Hanje wants to see who of you will be the last one standing against him." Levi stated serious.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You mean we all gonna fight him at once?!" Sasha asked right after Armin, both of them were trembling from just thinking of it.

"We don't stand a chance! Doesn't matter what we do! No one can beat One Punch Man!" Armin uttered to Captain Levi with sweat falling from his head.

"Captain! With all my respect but this is suicide! If he lands one punch on each one of all we are as good as dead." Jean said. His boots were shaking by fear as well.

"You all shaking like you catch a cold, pull yourselfs together. I will be fighting him alongside with you, plus a new member of our squad will be facing him too." Eren was daring enough to ask.

"New member? Who is it Captain?" Levi shifted his gaze at Eren and everyone else behind him were hearing him with opened ears.

"Yesterday night I met her in the Queen's chamber. Her name is Ryuko Matoi and you can say she's a hero like Saitama and the others." Levi was about to resume, however Connie ask their Captain curious.

"How does she look like? What powers she have? Is she stronger than Saitama? Is she from another world?" Levi stare at Connie in a sternly look.

"Half Nude, immense strength, speed and insanely regeneration, unknown and yes." Levi answered to almost all of Connie's questions, leaving him behind with a poker face.

"Damn, she sounds powerful." Eren spoke as they reached the gate. "Captain Levi! Section Commander Hanje is waiting you outside." The guard gave them information.

"Good, open the gate." They lift the gate up. Levi and his comrades walk outside to meet with Hanje and the others.

"Beefcake!" Sasha run onto Saitama and kissed him front of everyone. "Sasha, I missed you too." One Punch Man said and shifted his head to Hanje.

"So, now what?" Hanje smiled and spoke with excitement on her blushed face. "You all are going to fight Saitama! And with that I'll see who can remain on his feet against our strongest hero longer than anyone else!" She smirked and changed her glare at Levi.

"I already told them about your brainfart, four eyes. What's the matter of this anyway, we only doing this to keep you entertained." He crossed his arms together.

"Ohhh, come on Levi. Don't you wanna help your old pal?" Hanje asked while she went behind Levi and massaging his shoulders.

Ryuko show a cocky smile and walk forward, she turn her glance at Saitama. "Heh! I don't care how hig your power is, I will defeat you this time!" She exclaimed as Saitama answered with an empty face.

"Oh, Good luck with that." Akame lift her arm and took Levi's attention. "I can't fight my Sensei, it's pointless. He is way stronger than me I refuse to participate in this battle, but I can spectate." Hanje felt slightly disappointed hearing that, she couldn't force Akame to fight if she didn't want to.

"Fine, fine. You can watch from atop of the Wall." Connie was about to sneak-walk away but Hanje grab his shirt.

"Nah, nah, nah. You never fought Saitama before." Connie sighed in fear, Eren was surely going to transform in this fight. It was the only plan he had in the playbook, Mikasa kept her silence whilst staring at Saitama.

"Section Commander Hanje, I will fight my Master too?" Genos asked in a serious tone. "Yeah, you are crazy strong Genos, at least you and Levi can do a scratch on Saitama." Genos nod his head negatively before answering to her.

"High doubt about that small scratch." Demon cyborg finished his phrase and walk from the other side with the Scouts.

"Armin, will you..." Eren waited the blond titan shifter to answer. "N-no, I won't. It's too risky for the spectators atop of Wall Sina." Eren nodded in agreement and took a glance on Ryuko.

'She really is half nude! Why?' He thought inside this mind tremendously curious.

"H-Hanje-San. Excuse me but I will stay behind with my sister." Hanje patted Kurome's head and winked at her.

"As you wish." "Th-Thanks." Hanje blushed again after Kurome respond, and left with her sister.

"Ah here they are." A carriage with dozens of thunder spears had arrived. "Isn't this dangerous for us?!" Jean shouted whilst the fear befalled him again.

"No, it's not. Don't be worry about those, you will fighting Saitama in groups, not all at once silly." Hanje's answer didn't calm Jean at all.

"What's the difference to that!?" He didn't received an answer.

"Get ready and we will start! Heheheeheh!" She was moving her palms back and forth in excitement.

After a few minutes everyone was prepared, they were equipped with ODM maneuver gears and thunder spears, excluding Ryuko and Genos.

"I don't need those exploding metals, I can defeat Saitama on my own!" Ryuko couldn't wait to fight him.

Hanje pull out of her chest pocket a small notebook, it had the groups written inside at the first page. "Let's see, the groups are... Armin, Genos, Sas-" Sasha shout and cut off Hanje.

"NO WAY! I AIN'T FIGHTING MY BEEFCAKE! No way in hell!" Saitama spoke to Hanje with a raised brow. "Really, I agree with Sasha. I mean can't she stay out of this?" Hanje sighed in disbelief.

"Alright, she can leave too." Connie entered the chat and said.

"Hey! This isn't fa-" Hanje stare at him in a menacing expression. He shut his mouth entirely.

"Now, the groups now are... Armin, Genos, Connie/ Eren, Jean, Terrible Tor- forget about the last one hehehe, I meant Eren and Jean/ the last group that will fight Saitama is Levi, Mikasa and Ryuko."

Ryuko smirked, Mikasa glared daggers toward Saitama and Levi watch Hanje laughing, he had the usual serious expression.

"Without further calculations... Begin!" Hanje screamed happy and used her gear to fly atop of Wall Sina with Levi and the other current spectators.

Armin, Genos and Connie were the first to fight Saitama. "Sensei, I'll try my best to show you my improvements."

"Oh, okay. Genos." "Ahh... I'm too scared to move." Connie gritted his teeth and his eyes were watering.

"C-Connie, calm down. Saitama won't hurt us..." Armin attempted to chill his friend.

"I'll start this battle, here I come Sensei!" Genos ended the conversation there and immediately activated his boosters.

**"****Jet Drive Arrow!" **Genos jumped and used the rocket boosters on his shoulders and legs at full power to deliver a powerful kinetic kick, the boosters on his right leg formed the shape of an arrowhead.

Saitama thought for a second inside his shiny head. "Genos has greatly improved his speed since our last battle." He dodged Genos kick and stare at him.

Genos kicked down to the ground with jet drive arrow. Smashing and turning it into debris and flying rocks. His kick radius was dozens meters, even Armin and Connie from a great distance felt the earth underneath their feet shaking.

"Su-Such power!" Armin mumbled while he and Connie were struggling to hold their balance.

'As always, Sensei is able to dodge and block every kind of attack.' Genos stated in his mind and launched himself toward Saitama again.

**"Dual Blade Rush!" **Genos jumped in the air, equipping both arm blades and rushed towards the target, which in this case Saitama, with his rocket boosters and proceeded to stab Saitama rapidly.

One Punch Man dodge again and appeared behind Genos. "You did good." Saitama said and knocked down Genos with a softly karate chop on his neck.

"Oops, there goes Genos." Hanje shrugged and updated the battle conditions for the spectators. "Connie and Armin doesn't stand a chance." Jean uttered to everyone around him.

Saitama made a small step. In a matter of milliseconds he were standing front of Armin.

"I Surrender..." He dropped several tears of sweat. "Oh, okay." Saitama shifted his shiny head at Connie. "GHHH! I SURRENDER TOO!" They didn't even use a thunder spear against Saitama.

"How disappointing, let's continue with the second group. Uhhh yeah! Eren and Jean, you're up!" She pointed out.

Eren and Jean fly down and step on the ground across Saitama "Oh, it's your turn now." He stated, calmly.

"Jean, take those." Eren gave his thunder spears to Jean and created some distance between them.

"Let's see if I can make a scratch on your body like this!" Eren shouted whilst he run toward Saitama.

He reached front of him and bit himself. The orange lightning came from above, transforming Eren into the Attack titan. The wind pressure pushed Jean back, he stabbed the ground with his blades to hold position.

Saitama on the other hand was send flying, before he could collide on the Wall the Attack titan grabbed him and threw him on the ground.

"I'm thirsty." One Punch Man mumble before Attack titan's feet stomp on him. After dozens of stomps Eren lift his foot to check on Saitama.

The hero wasn't there, instead he was picking his nose from the other side. "Eren! Behind you!" Jean shouted. Attack titan shift his gaze behind him.

"Your stomps were pretty weak and slow, you gotta practice and improve your movement speed and power." Saitama gave a small advice to Eren.

"You forgot about me, Saitama!" Jean shouted as he detonated two thunder spears and fired them towards the Caped baldy.

"Oh?" The spears exploded front of Saitama. Cloud of smoke covered the area around him.

The hero wasn't there when the smoke cleared out. "Where did h-" "Those metal things are slower than Eren." Saitama answered behind Jean.

"When did y-" Saitama launched a punch on Jean's face, before the hit could land the teenager shout. "I surrender!" Saitama stopped the punch. "Overwhelming strength is... pretty boring actually." He replied in a boredom expression.

"Oh, I forgot about you." Saitama jumped and delivered a punch on Attack titan's chest. Eren try to block it by hardening his hands and covering his titan chest. However it didn't work, Saitama penetrated the armor and a huge hole had been opened on Attack titan's chest.

He fell down defeated and Eren came out of the titan's nape, patting heavily like he had ran on a marathon. "I... S-Surrender." The titan shifter lost as well.

"There goes the second team. Now, now, it gets interesting. Ohhhhh Leviiiiii!" Hanje turned around and saw Levi prepared, he had his sharp blades and thunder spears ready. Ryuko and Mikasa had both their weapons ready as well.

Ryuko was toying with her scissors blade, she stopped and hold it properly when their turn came.

"Oi, Saitama. Things will be different this time around." Ryuko smiled as she mumbled.

"I heared you fought him before, is that right?" Mikasa asked caughting Ryuko's attention.

"Yeah, he's pretty strong. I will enjoy defeating him this time." "Interesting..." Mikasa said as Levi stand at the middle.

"Enough talking, demonstrate." He stated and used his gear to go down while Eren and Jean were using the elevator to go up the Wall.

"Heh! Let's go!" Ryuko jumped down and kicked the ground to stand still on her high-heels, Mikasa used her 3D gear to reach them.

She landed next of Levi and Ryuko, from the other side a bored Saitama could be seen.

"Let's get this over." One Punch Man mumbled to them in a blank expression.

'This is my chance, my last chance to defeat him...' Mikasa took a deep breath and came out of her thoughts.

"Senketsu, are you ready?" Ryuko asked her life fiber on her breasts. "Yes, Ryuko. Let's beat him this time." Levi and Mikasa watch Ryuko slightly confused, Levi knew about her life fiber that's why he changed his stare back at Saitama after some seconds.

Mikasa didn't had a clue why Ryuko was talking to herself, but she didn't care either. She concentrated on her nemesis who was right front of her.


	48. Chapter 48

_Bonus: Chapter 48 (No human) _

"Alright, let's see what we can do to you." Levi said and pointed Saitama with his blade.

"Saitama! Prepare yourself, I will pummel you until you surrender like the others did!" Ryuko stated to him and tighten her grip.

Levi whisper so Ryuko and Mikasa could hear what he was about to say.

The three stared at each other as Levi begun explaining, the sky started raining heavily on top of them. Ryuko and Mikasa took their stances preparing for the battle ahead, while Saitama kept his bored posture.

"Ryuko, you go distract him thanks to your immense strength and almost instantly limb regeneration, Mikasa, wait for my call in order to attack him." Both the females nodded and Levi resumed his plan.

"I'll try to use my spinning attack against him, hopefully to only scratch him. Mikasa, stay out of close range and DO NOT engage if I won't say it, got it?!" Mikasa nodded again.

"Ryuko, go!" She listened and launched herself towards Saitama. "Oh?" He grab her scissors blade one inch out of his eyeball.

He let go of her blade and attempted to slap her, she did a midair back flip and kicked Saitama's face with her high-heel.

After Ryuko stood straight on the ground, in an instant she was in front of Saitama again with her blade moving toward his throat.

Saitama wasn't shocked by the speed, her speed was slightly faster than the first time they fought and considerably below his. Although he picked his nose and make his move. Saitama easily deflected the scissors sword away.

However, Ryuko was not done yet, the moment Saitama deflected her blade, she immediately kicked with her leg pushing him a few meters back. "Eeeh?" Saitama snorted.

She attacked again aiming for his left arm, but Saitama blocked it and send a punch of his own, which Ryuko dodged in the last second, Saitama was holding back as always.

The two separated from each other, Ryuko retook her stance while Saitama was standing there emotionless. Giving the idea that he had tons of openings.

Mikasa smiled when she witnessed Ryuko's effort to hurt Saitama. Mikasa was smiling, Ryuko's display was beyond her expectation, she had no doubt the current female could go with Saitama face to face and live.

Survey Corps and Military Police guards were gathered around and watching the fight atop of the Wall.

Ryuko didn't attack him head-on again, but she started running around him at full speed, then attempted to slash him from the blind spots. Saitama countered every attack easily from Ryuko, as he continued to looking her.

Levi was analyzing Saitama from a distance, he placed one of his blades under his elbow and moved silently, like a predator who was hunting his prey.

Ryuko wasn't even nearly Saitama's speed, she was only reaching the slightly effort he was putting when moving in lines. Still, during the close combat, her speed dropped significantly, probably because of the sudden increase of her strength.

Regardless of that, she was still putting a fight better than their first match, which put a tiny smile on Saitama's face. He kept defending without taking the initiative to attack, as Saitama was dodging Ryuko's swings, Levi came closer to them.

Ryuko's irises stare behind Saitama and saw Levi approaching, she kicked Saitama's jaw, forcing him to go closer to Levi.

"Ohhh?" Saitama got knocked up, however he didn't seem to care about it.

"TCHMM!" Levi battle cried and spinned with his blades like a circular chainsaw, his speed for only a human being impressed Saitama, who shifted back and smiled slightly at Levi's hard effort.

Everyone knew deep inside them about Saitama's physical capabilities, although they were staring the three versus one battle in awe on their expressions.

Erwin had arrived next to Eren and the other spectators, he didn't want to miss the fight between the strongest soldier and the strongest hero.

Levi's spinning attack ripped apart Saitama's jumpsuit on several areas. However One Punch Man didn't had a single bruise on him. Levi's blades shattered like glass right after they collided and ripped Saitama's suit.

"That was expected!" Levi shouted at Ryuko and made distance from Saitama as he stared silently at him.

Ryuko felt something. Deep inside, she was getting depressed. "From what he's even made of?!" She shouted whilst Levi landed next to her.

"After that attack I'm hundred percent sure, Saitama is something beyond any of us, no human can survive such attack." Levi took both Mikasa's and Ryuko's gazes.

"Since you trying hard in this fight, let me show you a bit of how serious I can be." Saitama stated in a serious tone toward them.

**"Justice Enforcement." **Saitama said to them and clenched his fists, generating a wind field around him which quickly parted away.

"Bring it on!" Ryuko exclaimed and jumped toward him, she were ready to slice off his neck. Although Saitama disappeared from the spot she thought he was.

"An afterimage?!" She asked herself tremendously shocked. One Punch Man appeared behind her.

"I'm was waiting for a surprise attack! I got you now!" Ryuko leaped behind and pushed her scissors blade at him.

Before she reach him Saitama said in a serious voice. **"Killer Move Serious Series:Serious Sideways Jumps."**

"WHAA?!" Ryuko screamed and coughed blood. Saitama rapidly hopped from side to side, creating a wall of afterimages.

He was able to walk forward while he was doing this, the shock waves caused by it were enough to easily rip through Ryuko's attack and send her flying and hit the ground with her back.

Several bones inside her legs and arms were completely broken. "GHHH! Ryuko! That hurts! I'm feeling pain!" Senketsu flinched from pain while Ryuko coughed blood once more.

"Se-Senketsu, can you heal me?" Ske asked and stare her chest.

"I n-need to recover... Fi-first." Ryuko was temporarily out of the battle. Saitama's expression turned into a neutral one again.

He changed direction and look from the other side, seeing an agitated Levi. Without hesitation the short Captain flew right onto Saitama with a blade coming right for him.

Saitama gritted his teeth angrily and bit the blade, shattering it front of Levi. Leaving everyone paralyzed. Even Levi lift his sword to see it bitten to pieces.

The Captain attempted to slice off Saitama with another pair of blades. Saitama were dodging every insanely fast strike of Levi.

"Witness this, everyone." Erwin exclaimed and the spectators were looking at him.

"Such immeasurable agility... Saitama has been shown to be perfect at dodging and able to perform highly acrobatic maneuvers. His reflexes render him flexible enough to move through the narrowest creeks and dodge attacks at the closest proximity." The Commander informed everyone while the battle continued.

"Tch, damn!" Levi created some distance with Saitama and picked up two thunder spears.

"Captain... I'm still waiting to attack." Mikasa reply to Levi with a cold face.

"Not yet, let me try this again." Levi didn't waste further time and launched himself midair.

"Oh, let's see." Saitama mumbled to himself as he waited patiently Levi's assault.

{Levi vs Female titan theme playing at the background}

"Hmm!" Levi detonated and send the two thunder spears flying toward Saitama. The Caped hero grab both of the spears, after that they exploded on him.

"Was that enough for a scratch?" Levi stare at the dusty cloud and didn't took his sights off from it.

When the smoke cleared out, Saitama wasn't there. "What the?!" Mikasa uttered with inner shock. However she saw a figure behind Levi, she didn't hesitate either.

"Where is he?" Levi asked himself as he was standing down on the ground. "I'm right here." Saitama were ready to deliver a karate chop on Levi's back, before the chop could land Mikasa stood as a shield behind Levi and blocked it with her blades.

"Ghh-B-Back off!" She shouted as her blades were getting pushed by Saitama's enormous pressure.

Levi didn't lost this chance, he leaped from Mikasa's back and propelled himself towards his bald target, Levi fall from the sky right onto Saitama and punch his blank face with all the power he had.

"Still not a scratch? What a joke." Levi back up while Mikasa unloaded her blades to be released from Saitama's hand pressure.

"Are we done here?" Saitama shifted his head towards Levi's direction and asked. "No, we have not surrendered yet." Levi stated serious and loaded his blade grips again.

Mikasa and Levi created some distance from Saitama. "Alright, this is our last try." Levi resume as Mikasa came closer to hear his final plan.

"I go forth and you from behind, we'll try to at least scratch him with everything we've got. Got it?" Mikasa nod in agreement and begun circuling Saitama.

Levi propelled himself with his gear and used his beyblade spinning attack once more, hopefully to at least scratch the walking god.

'Look at the baldy... He thinks he's hot stuff, I'll rip that confidence from his pathetic face!' Mikasa shouted from inside her mind and waited Levi to get over with his attack.

The same happened, it was like the blades were getting caught on a huge boulder. Saitama's body was hard as steel.

"Unbelievable." Levi replied to himself and leaped back, Mikasa begun her attack from behind Saitama.

Saitama saw her in an instant, he dodge her sneaky attack and turned around to face her.

"I been waiting long enough for this! I don't care if you can break blades with your teeth nor taking down everyone in one punch, I must defeat you right here! Right now! To restore peace inside my heart and soul!" Mikasa screamed in determination while she swing both of her swords right on her bald nemesis.

'Oh, now is my chance to help her. I suppose I have to fall down and lose now...' Saitama thought inside of his mind. He didn't dodge her blades on purpose.

When they collided with his chest they shattered into thousands of pieces, however Saitama fall down and said. "Oh no... Uhh... You win! I surrender..." He lied about that, he was holding back in the entire three vs one battle, although he wanted to see Mikasa happy for once.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" Hanje dropped her jaw by surprise. "HE'S LYING! NO WAY SAITAMA LOST!" She and everyone else couldn't believe what just happened.

Everyone were shouting and asking questions to each other. Only two remained silent in the spectating crowd. Saitama's two disciples, both of them knew their master fake his defeat for Mikasa's sake.

Specially Genos, who knew better Mikasa's hatred for Saitama. 'Sensei, you helping even your biggest haters, why? Why you embarrassing yourself like this? You could take them out and end things in an instant.'

Genos saw Mikasa's face being entirely full with happiness and thought about it again. 'Now I see...You still care about that disgusting female, your wisdom has no limits either... Sensei.'

"I... Won? Ahaha...AHAHAHAHAAAHAHHA!" Mikasa begun crying from her happiness, she couldn't believe she finally 'defeated' Saitama once, even though she didn't kill him.

"How does defeat tastes?! Answer me you punk!" She shouted with a huge egoistic expression on her face.

Saitama picked his nose from the ground and stood back up tremendously bored. "You beat me, yes. I totally didn't fake that. You are stronger than me, ohhh no." He moved his hands in a ridiculous up and down direction to show his fake fear.

Levi walk closer to them with a face full of disbelief. "You say she beat you, however." The short Captain analyse Saitama's body for at least a small tiny scratch, he had none.

"We didn't make a single scratch on you, what's going on?" Levi crossed his arms together and waited for an answer.

Saitama begun sweating nervous, trying to think of a decent response. Mikasa was waiting front of him, her heart was about to explode if he was faking his defeat, that would made her to hate him even more.

"I... I got tired! And she ended me with her powerful sword weapons!" He stated with a thumb up.

"You mean these swords?" Levi grabbed Mikasa's hands and lifted her broken swords.

"Y-yeah!" Saitama uttered considerably worried about their next question. Levi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Then what abou-" Saitama cut him off and said whilst he begun walking away. "No! She defeated me fair and square. Now excuse me, I need to drink some water."

Ryuko were staring at him like everyone else. "Senketsu... Can you sense his blood pressure?" Her life fiber did what she told him, Saitama's blood pressure was extremely high.

"Ryuko, there's no doubt. He's lying, he was even holding back in the entire battle I'm sure." Ryuko watch back and saw Mikasa kneeling on the ground, screaming and crying from happiness.

"He did it... For her..." Ryuko mumbled and Senketsu ask her gently.

"Should you tell her about his acting?" Ryuko smiled to that and ended the conversation with five words.

"No, let her enjoy it." Ryuko had finally healed up, she got up and walk back with Levi and Mikasa.

"Did you see me?! Captain?! Ryuko?! I got this baldy!" Mikasa was still in her imaginating world.

"Of course, you beat him good!" Ryuko patted Mikasa's shoulder to give props at her.

Saitama had already reached atop of the Wall with only a leap, everyone excluding his two students were asking him questions.

"Please people, let me rest and I'll answer your questions some other time." Saitama shut them and walk near the elevator.

"Wait, my bee-" Connie grabbed Sasha's shoulder and stare at her with a sternly look. "He don't want to talk to anyone. Let him go for now." Sasha stare at her boyfriend as he was leaving from the elevator.

"Oh, Genos. Akame. You coming?" He asked.

"Of course, Master." Genos answered and followed his master.

"Yes, Sensei." Akame did the same while she had her emotionless face on.

"Sensei, that's the first time you using the elevator of Wall Sina." Genos shifted his gaze at his master and exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Saitama replied with a boredom expression, he didn't care if they thought of him as a loser. He only wanted to see Mikasa happy for once, maybe she would hate him less for doing that for her today.

"Sensei, we are alone up here. Before we reach the ground tell us. We won't betray you, did you fake that defeat?" Akame asked with a low tone in her voice.

Saitama took glances at his two students and sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you. But keep it a secret."

"We promise Sensei, your own students would never uncover your fake defeat, instead we still honor you for caring about the ones that hates you the most." Genos stated and clenched his metal palm serious.


	49. Chapter 49

_Bonus: Chapter 49 (Love Potion) {Part 1} [The beginning] _

God was watching Ryuko from the outer space, he got pissed because she befriended with Saitama and the other weak third dimensional creatures.

"Insolence, Incomplete, suck recklessness. I won't allow it to just slide like that, these small pawns must be punished!" God clapped his hands together and teleported somewhere else.

God suddenly spawned into a small shrine house, he was so huge causing the ceiling to collapse. There was a few cute girls and a guy looking like Suiryu inside.

"WHAT THE FU- RUUUUUN!" The man screamed frustrated.

Everyone ran out of the shrine house before it collapse on their heads, the girls fall down and grabbed the guy next to them tightly, screaming and crying in fear.

"AAAAAHHHH! FUYUROZA! W-WHAT IS THAT THING?!" A purple-haired pointed at God who was staring at them.

"I DONT KNOW! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ABOUT... THAT THING!"

Another white-haired girl jointed their small argue. She also had a black eye patch on her left eye.

"Fuyuzora is right, stay calm! Sagiri-Chan." She placed her arms on the purple-haired girl named Sagiri.

"Enough! You creatures! You have something that I desire..." God float out of the collapsed shrine house towards them.

"Wh-what?! What the hell are you talking about!? We don't even know what you are!" The guy who was looking similar to Suiryu said tremendously afraid of God.

"It doesn't matter creature. I'll just take what I want, then I'll leave you." God extended his gigantic fingers toward one of the girls.

"Charlotte-Chan!" Fuyuroza screamed and stare at God taking something from his small girl friend.

The cute blonde girl closed her eyes, she thought it would be her end as tears fall over her entire face. "Don't kill me!" Charlotte shouted in fear toward God.

"There, I got what I want." God made some distance from them. Suddenly a large white cat came out of the flattened house.

That cat was wearing an orange damaged yukata top and a large dusty bell collar.

"Shiratama!" The girl named Sagiri ran towards the giant cat.

"H-Hey! Give back my love potion! Thief!" Truly, God had a tiny pink bottle inside his hand.

"Koyuzu-Chan! FORGET ABOUT IT!" Fuyuzora grabbed the little girl and stopped her movement.

"You decided right, filthy creature. If any of you show such rudeness towards the God of everything again, your planet will be banished.

God didn't care about those fools, he took what he wanted. In an instant he became dust and vanished front of their own eyes.

The white girl with the eye patch shifted her head slowly toward the Fuyuzora guy. "Love Potion?"

"Hey! I have nothing to do about it!" He shouted back. "Our house!" Sagiri begun ripped the grass in anger.

"Tch... Dammit..." Fuyuzora cursed that God being that suddenly appeared and suddenly disappeared.

God teleported back to his previous location, into space. "Magnificent, you will do. Ah, I see." God snapped his left fingers and the small pink bottle inside his giant right palm begun to mutiply itself.

"Ten bottles should be enough, now. I want to see those poor creatures suffer from what they think they are made of. They want friendship? Trust? Love? Passion? I'll give them everything!" God stated pissed as he found the earth of Aot universe.

"I told you creatures... I'm the best player!" He gently threw the ten bottles into the earth, they disappeared before they reach the ground and shatter.

"The game continues..." He placed his fingers together and stalk in excitement.

Five of the beautiful looking pink bottles appeared into a tavern's kitchen. "Huh? What is that?" A member of the Garrison Regiment replied to himself as he hold one of the bottles.

"Let's see..." He took off the cork and smell it. "Wow, wine!" He drink all of it at once.

Hitch walk behind him as she heard him having a hiccup. "Stop drinking already, you s-" He suddenly turned around and hugged her.

"You are beautiful Hitch! Marry me please!" He hug her tight and begun kissing her. "The hell is wrong with you!" Hitch shouted and knock him back.

"You out of your mind?! Old pervert!" The man shifted his gaze at her. "Hehehe... I LOVE women with spirit!" He start walking near her, he extended his arms as long as he could to touch her.

"Get the fuck away!" Hitch flee from the empty tavern, the man start chasing after her like a damn titan.

"Hitch-san! I love youuuuu!" Hitch shut her ears, she used her maneuver gear to escape. "NOOO! Hitch! Come back babe!" He lost track of her.

"What the hell was that all of a sudden!" Hitch didn't know how to explain such behavior.

Saitama, Genos and Akame were using the elevator to reach the ground. "Yeah, it's true. I let her win on purpose." Saitama exclaimed in a neutral expression.

"Sensei! Don't worry, we won't uncover your embarrassing secret!" Genos had determination written inside his irises, the same was for Akame.

She nodded with Genos next to their master. Her red eyes look down and then back to their sensei.

"Sensei, we are finally down." After she finished her phrase the makeshift elevator touched the ground.

"Oh, finally. Let's go drink something Genos. Akame. I'm thirsty." Both of his disciples nodded and followed him.

Inside of their room 2 bottles of the love potion appeared on Saitama's cupboard. No one was there to see them yet.

Mikasa and Ryuko were answering questions Eren and the others had.

"DID YOU REALLY BEAT SAITAMA?!" Hanje shouted front of Mikasa.

"Heh, yes." She answered and planted a small smirk on her face.

"Hmm." Levi stare at Saitama and his disciples from atop of the Wall, he knew Saitama faked his defeat.

"Levi." Erwin force the short Captain to change his face at him. "What is it? Erwin."

"You tried, that's the matter." Levi didn't care for not being able to defeat Saitama.

"You should be worried for something else more important than that." Levi uttered to his in a calm tone.

"Huh?" Erwin raised his eyebrows toward Levi.

"Saitama and Genos forgot to tell us, if there's a hole on Wall Rose." Erwin widen his eyes when Levi said those words.

"Don't worry, I'll ask them." Levi calm him down, he used his 3D gear and flew toward Saitama and his disciples.

Levi landed front of them like a badass. "Oi, Saitama." He took their attentions immediately.

"Oh, hello." Saitama waved at Levi slightly nervous.

"What information we have about Wall Rose? Is there any hole that caused the abnormal titan's appearance?" Genos stepped forward and answer.

"Negative Captain! I searched the entire Wall, no hole had been found during my search." Demon cyborg explained to Levi, the short Captain nodded positively and flew away from them.

"Enough already! Go mind your own business now!" Hanje shouted to everyone and left from the makeshift elevator.

"She's right, let's go." Jean placed a hand on Mikasa's shoulder, she shifted her glance toward him.

"Take your hand off me..." She changed her expression into her usual cold one. "Sorry." Jean took off his hand from her body and proceeded to walk away.

"Eren, did you saw me?" Mikasa smiled as Eren had a pokerface planted on his head. "Yeah, so what?" Mikasa's face turned into a confused and worried one.

"Eren...I beat the one you all were calling unbeatable, I defeated the one fucker that thought he was a god, I ended his tyranny." She was proud for what she were saying to Eren and the others.

"Haaah! Don't make me laugh!" Eren showed tremendously disbelief and pushed Mikasa away from him.

"E-Eren?! You saw me!" Mikasa was afraid of Eren's mad expression. "Don't tell me you didn't noticed Saitama's trick." Eren responded whilst he were glaring daggers on her.

"No! I beat him! Fairly! I strike him down with my blades Eren!" Eren nodded his head negatively and walk away, ignoring anything else she was spelling.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I believe you." Jean smiled to her and showed his perfect shiny teeth.

Mikasa shifted her disturbed face toward Jean. "Fuck you Jean." She replied in a cold tone and followed Eren.

"Cruel world indeed." Jean stare the ground disappointed, Armin approached him and patted softly his comrades shoulder.

"Forget her Jean, she don't feel the same for you." Armin uttered. In a weak attempt to consolate Jean.

"Nah, Armin. I'll just go." "Ah! Wait for me!" Armin walk behind Jean as they headed to the elevator with everyone else.

"Hey guys, do you want to go to the tavern? We don't have anything to do yet, we better enjoy that chance while we still can!" Connie pointed out.

"Ohhhhh! I'll tell my beefcake too!" Sasha giggled as she thought about Saitama.

"Hey, suicidal bastard!" Jean took Eren's gaze.

"What is it, horseface?" Jena gritted his teeth when Eren called him horseface. However he didn't want to create a scene right now.

"We are going to the tavern, One Punch Man will come as well I think!" Eren wide his irises slighty.

"Alright, I don't see why we should avoid that." Eren jointed their group, so did Mikasa without a second thought.

"Hey, Kurome." Eren call her as she walk near them. "You can come too. You are part of our squad now." Kurome stare back at Hanje.

Hanje blushed at her and winked, Kurome turned around to face Eren again, she were also blushed too. "F-fine, thank you." Kurome hid her embarrassed expression from Eren and walk with them in the elevator.

Saitama, Genos and Akame had entered their room. Saitama layed down on his bed, but after a few seconds their attentions went on the two pink bottles on Saitama's cupboard.

"That's odd, what are those?" Genos asked without receiving an answer.

"Let me see." Saitama took the cork off and smell the strange liquid. "It's wine." One Punch Man mumbled as he scratched his nose.

"It's too bright for wine, Sensei. I recomm-" Genos couldn't end his phrase and Saitama took the bottle one handed and drink a bit.

"Ahhhh. Refreshing!" Saitama cleared the few drops from his lips and put the bottle down.

"Sensei! Are you okay?!" Genos and Akame shouted in union.

"Ah, of course I'm okay. Why you two shouting all of a sudden anyways?" Nothing happened. Saitama drink a little bit more to satisfy his thirst.

"Is it surely a wine? It could be poison!" Akame stated considerably worried about their master.

"Of course it's wine. Here, take a shot." Saitama passed her the bottle.

Akame stare at the erotic color liquid and decided not to drink. "With all my respect Sensei, I'll pass."

She gave it back to Saitama and kept staring at it slightly worried.

"Oh, okay. I'm not an alcoholic or anything, I just felt thirsty and wanted a drink. That's all." Saitama told them into a boredom expression.

"Sensei, I'll like to have a taste too." Genos lift his hand at shoulder level and grabbed Saitama's gaze.

"There you go, Genos." Saitama gave it gently to his first student. "Hmm, let's see." Genos drink a few drops to feel the taste.

"It's wine. Nothing weird about the taste really, only the color is suspicious to me." Nothing happened when Genos drink a bit either.

Everyone sat down on a big wooden table, they were ready to enjoy the food and some nice drinks.

"Oi! Bring the alcohol and also alot of meat!" Connie shouted to the chef.

"Just wait a moment, I think we are recently out of stock in alcoholic drinks." Chef stated moderately concerned and walk back into the kitchen.

"What are those?" The chef smell the bottles and smiled in confidence. "I am a lucky man!" Chef shouted excited and prepared to serve the well called 'wine.'

"MEEEAT!" Sasha growled like a wild animal whilst she begun chewing a big piece of meat.

"Won't Saitama and Genos come?" Connie asked. "Ask horseface over there, he told me Saitama will come." Eren stated as he take a look to Jean, then at the chef, who was coming with a huge wooden plate.

It had plates with meat and several cups of 'wine.' "Finally! Bring them here, we are the only full table!" Connie was for one thing right, only them were inside of the tavern at the current moment.

"There you go, the wines are free. It's all on the house." The chef cleared his forehead from the sweat and placed the plate of the table.

The Scouts began wolfing down the food and drinking the 'wine.' "Amazing! Jean you gotta have a taste from that!" Connie passed one of the bottles to Jean.

Jean took a cup and filled it full with the pink 'wine.' Before he drink he saw something odd. The color was greatly different from a wine, the scent was extremely more powerful than an ordinary wine.

"What the..." He stare at the pink liquid inside his cup. Suddenly someone placed a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"Huh!? Oh... What is it Armin." Jean shifted his head to see Armin staring down for no reason. "Armin?" Jean didn't received an answer, instead he saw everyone having a weird behavior towards each other.

Suddenly Armin lift his gaze at Jean with a cute smile. "Jean, have I ever tell you how manly and sexy you are?" Jean stare at the cup and threw it down. "Stay away from me!" Jean stood from the table and stare at the others making erotic comments to each other.

"Heeeeey Eren! Wanna have babies with me?" Sasha plowed on Eren and kissed him. "Won't Saitama say anything darling?" Eren were also under the love potion's possession. "No, you know what!? Let's just do it here! On the floor... Now!" Sasha pushed Eren down and took off his top.

"Jean... Let's take notes from them and have a romantic and passionate afternoon." Armin bit his lips and approached Jean.

"What the hell is wrong with you all!?" Jean stare back at the pink drink, he knew something was off about it.

"I must tell it to Captain and One Punch Man! This shit is no wi-GHHH?!" Armin cut him off by touching his crotch area. "Disgusting! Are you out of your mind?! Snap out of it Armin!" Jean punched Armin's face. Hopefully to help him return back to his normal self.

"Yes, Yes Jean! Hit me more!" Jean walk back slowly. "Stay away! Mikasa we gotta get out of here!" Mikasa was just sitting on the table, she had shadows all over her face and her eyes were closed. "DAMMIT!" Jean cursed this weird liquid and ran out of the tavern.

"Let's have sex together, Connie." Kurome smiled and kissed Connie's head. "Well we can do a threesome with miss chair over here." Connie uttered to Kurome in a dumb expression and shift his attention to a chair.

"Well hello miss chair, I love you too!" Connie hug the chair next to him. "I knew from the beginning! Something wasn't right about the color of that... THAT SHIT!" Jean hissed at himself whilst he heared a voice from behind him.

"Oh Jeeeeean~" Armin was chasing him with open palms. "AAAAAAAHHHHH! JESUS!" Jean used his 3D maneuver gear to fly away. "Naughty boy!" Armin did the same and the chase began.

'FUCKING SHIT! WHY THE HELL ARMIN!? IT COULD BE MIKASA FOR FUCK SAKES!' Jean screamed from inside his mind. "STAY AWAY ARMIN!" Jean shouted and turned around.

"Come on now, I knew from the beginning you was picking glances on my ass!" Armin uttered from behind Jean. "I think I'll vomit..." Jean felt disgust and dizzy at the same time, although he didn't stopped flying from roof to roof in order to escape from Armin.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU ARE CREEPY!" "Oh? Did you hear that?" Saitama asked Genos and Akame.

"Sensei, I'm sensing two life forms flying outside." Genos responded serious. "Huh?" Saitama stare outside of the window, he saw an agitated Jean being chased by a strange looking Armin.

"I'm going, maybe they need help with something." Saitama exclaimed to his disciples into a blank expression, he leaped outside of the window and reached Armin into a matter of seconds.

"Jean com- WHAT TH-" Saitama grabbed Armin and placed him on a roof, Jean turned around and said. "I owe you my life Saitama! Keep that creep there until I tell it to the Queen!" He headed to the HQ without hesitation.

"GRRRR! LET GO OF ME BALDY!" Armin wasn't himself, he gritted his teeth and glared daggers at Saitama. "Uh, I don't know what happened but you was chasing him for no reason, not nice." Armin didn't paid attention to what One Punch Man said and prepared to bite his hand.

Saitama holded Armin's wrist softly and reply. "Oi, are you stupid? You gonna transform here just because I pissed you off for no reason?" Those words increased Armin's hate for Saitama.

"Let me reach my lover baldy, or else you will regret it." Saitama scratched his head and thought about it. "You don't mean the guy who just left... Say yes." Saitama pointed at the blond titan shifter.

"Jean is the one I always loved and I wi-" Saitama shut Armin's mouth with his red-gloved hand.

"No, I heared enough. Usually I don't care about everyone else's businesses but this is disturbing, you can't just force someone to love you if he or she doesn't feel the same for you." Saitama finished and let go of Armin's hand.

"You know nothing about lo-" Saitama sighed and walk away.

"Just don't be a creep, that's my advice." One Punch Man prepared to jump, however he remembered something. "Oh, where are the others?" He asked Armin who was dreaming about Jean. "Uh?! Leave me alone baldy!"

"I just asked." Saitama stated and picked his nose with an emotionless face. "Fine! But leave me alone after that!" Armin pointed out and showed the tavern's location to Saitama.

"Okay." Saitama scratched his armpits and leaped towards the tavern.


	50. Chapter 50

_Bonus: Chapter 50 (Love Potion) {Part 2} [Immunity]_

Jean almost smashed the door down from his high force, he immediately took Blast's, Garou's Erwin's, Levi's and Historia's gazes. "MY QUEEN!" He shouted while he was sweating all over.

"Jean Kirstein. What's the meaning of this unexpected visit?" Blast asked and planted a heroic smile on his face.

"It's... The rest of the special operations squad! Captain Levi! Everyone turned crazy all of a sudden!" Jean explained and patting his chest at the same time.

"What you mean by that? Speak clearly brat." Levi stated serious.

"Eren and the others suddenly begun kissing and hugging each other after they drink a pink looking wine." Garou sharpen his eyes when he heared that. Levi and Erwin remained both calmed.

"Pink wine, can you take me where that 'wine' is?" Levi asked and walk closer to Jean with croseed arms. "Of course! Follow me Captain to the tavern, all of them are there and doing... You know what I mean." Jean smacked his forehead and hissed.

Levi and Jean uade heir gears and flew out of the window, Levi ask Jean about One Punch Man.

"Hmm. What about Saitama, Genos and the other girls?" The short Captain took Jean's attention once more.

"Saitama saved me, he has not drink from the poison like the others, the same for Genos and Akame. However her little sister Kurome felt for it and drink two cups I remember before she go nuts and start kissing Connie!" Jean was shaking at the same time he was informing Heichou about the dire situation.

"Aha, good to know Saitama has not turned into a love freak." Levi uttered with his cold serious expression. "I'm glad for that as well Captain, we are almost there."

The chef walk outside of the kitchen to see a sex scene, Kurome had pinned Connie down and kissing his mouth, Eren was shirtless thanks to Sasha, she was licking his nipples like a wild animal.

"OH MY GOOOOD!" The chef shouted scared and hid in the kitchen, he also locked the door from inside.

Mikasa's head fell on its own on the table, forcing her to wake up. She was sleeping the entire time.

"I'm awake! E-Eren?" She look around her surroundings and couldn't believe what was going on, her friends were having sex with each other in the tavern.

She saw Sasha licking Eren's nipples, Mikasa turned berserk. She stood from her chair and grabbed violently Sasha's wrist. "Hah?! Mikasa! What the hell is your pr-" Mikasa shut Sasha with a punch on her eye.

Sasha fell down unconscious with a black eye. "Mikasa?! What the hell are you doing!?" Eren stood up angry, he still was under the effect of the love potion.

"Eren! I'm was about to ask you the same question, why are you doing this?! You breaking my heart apart!" Mikasa showed tears from inside her eyes. It was unbearable to seeing Eren having sex with another girl.

"Shut up! I always hated you bitch!" Eren slapped Mikasa so hard that she hit her head on the wooden table. "Ouch!" She frowned in pain whilst the tears fall to her cheeks.

Mikasa covered her face with her hands and ran toward the outside door, she quickly opened it but she accidentally hit on someone's chest.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Mikasa lifted her head toward the source of the voice above, it was Saitama in his neutral expression. "You, wh-what you want?!" She asked angrily whilst she was sobbing and crying.

"I only want to help." Saitama replied in a relieved tone for her. "My scarf!" Mikasa noticed she forgot her scarf inside, she opened the door again and entered the 18+ tavern.

Eren saw her and laughed int a dump way. "Oi, you bitch! You forgot your stupid scaaarf!" Eren hiccuped and threw it to her before he lost his senses and fall down unconscious.

Mikasa felt her heart breaking entirely, although she resisted the urge to cry out loud. She wear it and stare at them, Kurome was going to take off Connie's pants whilst Sasha and Eren were unconscious on the floor.

She thought inside her mind before she turn around and head for the door. 'Where is Ryuko and Jean? Did they had the same fate as Eren... I don't understand, since when Eren and Sasha was an actual thing?! How I missed that?!" Mikasa sobbed a little more befofe she head for the exit door.

Levi and Jean arrived, they saw Saitama waiting outside, they didn't know why he was there but both of them were curious to find out the reason why he was there and why their comrades had such strange behavior toward each other.

"Saitama!" Jean shouted as he and Levi landed behind him, Saitama shifted and waved at them.

"Oh, hey." One Punch Man exclaimed as the light of the sun reflected from his shiny baldness.

"First off, what are you doing here, and secondly why the brats are behaving like animals." The Captain was fast and clear, however Saitama had no idea what Levi was talking about for the second question.

"I came to see Sasha and the others, when I accidentally bumped on Mikasa." Levi saw honesty inside Saitama's eyes. "I believe you, Jean let's go." Jean nodded determined and walk inside with Levi whilst Saitama remained outside waiting for Mikasa, he wanted to be sure about her happiness and give her props about her 'victory.'

Meanwhile Genos and Akame were alone inside their room.

"Where's Sensei?" Akame asked and took Genos oranged-eyes glare. "He probably helping Jean and Armin with their problems. He's really wise and good person to be honest with you Akame." Demon cyborg stated as Akame listened to him.

"Hey, I think I'll have a taste of the wine know. Can you give it over?" Akame pointed out and stare at Genos with her red eyes. "Alright, there you go." He gave it to her. Big mistake!

Akame drink a few drops and loved it, she emptied the first bottle and threw it out of the window. "OHHH YEAHHH!" She hiccuped and jumped onto Genos metallic chest.

"Ah, Akame? What are you doing? I'm sensing a weird urge, because of your rising blood pressure." Genos scan her while she was onto him, Akame had a huge smile and shut him with a kiss.

"I didn't know you had feelings such as that for me Akame, however we can't be together. I'm a cyborg and you human, two different species that cannot breed with each other." Genos stood up and sat on a chair relaxed.

He didn't know she had turned cause of the love potion, he remained calmed however. Akame bit her lips and she bend over front of him, moving her hips for him.

"I would never believe you could act so slutty. Perhaps I'm was wrong for that, now stop this or else I'll tell it to our Sensei." Genos didn't lose his cool, not a tiny bit. He knew exactly what he was doing with Akame.

"Geeeenoooooos~~" She turned around on all four and stare at him while she was drooling too.

"?" Genos raised an eyebrow. "I WANT YOU!" Akame leaped onto him, Genos quickly dodged her and stand still from the other side.

"You acting extremely annoyingly, don't make me use this." Genos meant his incineration cannon as Akame turned around to face him again.

"It's just my feelings love! I want you to be my husband!" Akame walk closer to him with a tremendously creepy smile.

Before Levi and Jean enter the tavern Mikasa saw a cup full of the pink 'wine.' She drink it all at once to forget about Eren's horrible words, after she did that and threw the cup from her anger, Levi and Jean came inside.

Jean saw the remaining 3 full bottles and shout. "Captain! It's those bottles! Mikasa! Don't drink any of that shit!" Jean shouted while she walk pass them and mumbled with her head facing down.

"Yeah... No... No... I won't..." She left the tavern and walk outside. "So that's the pink wine you told me about huh?" Levi stare at the perverts while Connie was licking Kurome's boobs.

"Ah? Who th-" Connie couldn't finish and Levii delivered a heavy kick on his pathetic face, forcing him to fall down unconscious as well. Kurome smile to Levi and show him her boobs.

"Tch! This pink crap is turning the girls into real whores." Levi stated serious while Jean pick up the 3 full bottles. "Those liquids are dangerous!" Levi turn his head to him.

"I agree." Jean look at his comrades and ask worried about them. "What are we going to do with them? How they will return back to their real selfs?" Levi nodded his head negatively.

"We'll lock those perverts into their rooms until we think of an idea of how to help them." Levi ended the conversation and stare at the bottles. "Tch, I never liked alcohol but that's into a different level." Jean dropped a cold swear from his forehead.

"Heichou, let's take them all out of here." Jean mumbled worried for his friends. "Dressed up, idiot." Levi kicked Connie's head, he was still unconscious. "Nevermind. Let's carry them." Levi ordered and took Connie and Kurome on his shoulder without a problem.

"Whoa, I thought you couldn't c-" Levi answer before Jean end his phrase.

"You think I couldn't carry 2 people on my own? I pretty much can." Levi uttered and wait for Jean to pick up Eren and Sasha.

"Tsk! Peeping Tom!" Jean shouted angry to the unconscious Eren as he struggled to hold both him and Sasha on his shoulders. "GHHRR! POTATO GIRL! HEAVYY..." Jean gritted his teeth and try to think a motivation.

'Come on Kirstein! If you don't hurry up Armin might come back! He will come... ba...FFFFFUUUU-' Jean was motivated. He lift both Eren and Sasha and walk forward behind Levi.

"Ca-Captain! Let's... Mo... Move!" Levi nodded while they were walking towards the exit door.

"Thank god! Normal acting people!" The chef came out of the kitchen and stare at Levi and Jean.

"Oi, what you know about the situation?" Levi asked calmly.

"I gave them this pink wine with the meat because I'm was lacking of red wine." Levi turned at him entirely. "So, if I'm hearing this correctly, you gave them something to drink that it only smells like wine, but it's not wine." The chef nodded nervously.

If Levi could he would smacked his head by now. "You stupid! You gave them somekind of a change-personality poison! Undo it right now!" Jean shouted while he was carrying Sasha and Eren.

"It's not my fault entirely! I don't know who let those here! Nor how they appeared just in time I'm was needing them!" The chef tried to get out of this unharmed.

"Fine, stay here and clear this mess. We'll be back." Levi finished and shut both Jean and the middle-aged chef.

Public information about Jean: A young man with spiky, gray hair shaved into an undercut style with the shaved portion being black. He has small intense brown eyes, also is said to have the same vicious look in them as Eren Jeager does.

Jean has an average height and some sort of we can say muscular body build. He has a scowl similar to Eren's, but it's said that he have a long face.

Jean Kirstein never believed in superheroes nor fairy tales, those opinions of his changed the day he met Saitama and acknowledged One Punch Man's amazing feats like Eren and everyone else.

The young man always feels confident and sometimes slightly arrogant when Saitama is on his side on the battlefield. Jean has accepted the truth, that Saitama is the strongest allie subjects of Ymir have against their unknown human enemies.

He will always fighting alongside with Saitama. Kirstein would never wanted to have the bald hero against him on any battle, even if that's just a practice match because One Punch Man could break any of Jean's bones without even trying.

"Heichou! Let's... Go!" Jean holded Sasha and Eren tighter in his iron grasp.

"Hooh? Understood." Levi shifted toward the outside door, so did Jean and both of them headed outside.

Mikasa walk out of the tavern with shadows all over her eyes. She hit on Saitama's chest again.

"Oh, again? That surely wasn't my fault this time." Mikasa lift her head back up and made eye contact with One Punch Man.

'What the- what is this? What's going on with me?' Mikasa thought inside her mind while she had her eyes locked on Saitama's.

'What's wrong with me? Saitama is the only thing on my mind! Evil passions! Leave me alone! What the hell?! Ah!' She took a closer look on Saitama's face.

'Saitama looks rather dazzling right now!' Mikasa blushed, her heartbeats increased their speed as she kept staring Saitama silently.

She finally spoke in a cute tone. "Saitama..." "Oh?" He look in her eyes with his black empty ones.

"For your eyes, what do I look like?" Mikasa blushed when she made that question. "What?" Saitama shook his head slowly and took a confused expression.

"If you don't tell me, I'll keep thinking about you so much that I won't be able to continue." Mikasa replied to him with a bright red face.

"Are you feeling sick?" Saitama asked her honestly.

"I can't take it anymore!" Mikasa shouted and wrap her red scarf around Saitama's neck. "Eh? What are y-" Mikasa kissed him in passion, she also collided her tongue with his.

'WHAAAAAAAAAAT!' Saitama screamed inside his mind.


	51. Chapter 51

_Bonus: Chapter 51 (Love Potion) {Part 3} [Cover] _

Saitama quickly back up from Mikasa, creating a few meters distance between them. His face turned slightly nervous toward her. "Why you did that for?! Is that what is making you happy?" Saitama didn't receive an answer.

Mikasa walk closer to him with her face entirely blushed. "S-Saitama, I want you..." She wasn't herself, it was like something took over her body.

"Are you acting like this because of your excitement? Because you beat me earlier?" Mikasa put a moderately smile on her calm face as she reached front of Saitama again.

"I never wanted to fight a strong and hot man like you, here. Let me give you a reward." Mikasa hold Saitama's shiny head and kissed him again. The Caped hero widen his eyes surprised.

"Oi, the hell you two doing here?" Levi and Jean came out of the tavern, the Captain asked them but Mikasa ignored them completely. Saitama took her sticky lips off his own and answer to them.

"Look, she clearly confessed her love to me." Jean saw Mikasa and widen his irises. "MIKASA! DID YOU DRINK FROM THE PINK WINE?!" Mikasa placed on her face an evil smile and turn around to tell them.

"No, I didn't drink anything. I'm just happy for whatever Saitama said." Jean fell for it and sighed in relieve. "Thank goodness. She's not under that creepy spell!" Levi nod slightly and let the bodies down, so did Jean.

"You stay here, I'll go find a few men of the Military Police, they will take them back to their rooms immediately." Levi stated and grabbed Jean's attention. "Yes! Captain."

Levi flew away with his gear, in order to find some people to carry the unconscious bodies of Eren, Sasha, Kurome and Connie. "Sasha..." Saitama extended his hand towards Sasha. However Mikasa blocked his path and his hand stopped on her left boob.

"Ah! Saitama!" Mikasa stare at his face while she moaned with a fully blushed face. "GOD!" Saitama pulled his hand away from her chest.

"What are you doing?" Jean asked confused. "No-nothing! Mind your business Jean." Mikasa shut him with her words.

"Hmm, okay then." Jean took one of the tavern chairs and put it outside, he sat on it to rest for a minute.

Ryuko came out of the rest room of the tavern, without knowing what happened earlier.

"Awwww! Senketsu, that was surely a greater effort than the previous one." Ryuko's life fiber agree with her response.

"Truly, you fought Saitama more concentrated this time. However he was still hiding his true power."

Ryuko stare at her breasts in a unsecured mood. "You had to remind me that?" "Sorry, Ryuko." Ryuko saw the tavern empty, some chairs were flipped over and some bottles shattered. "Uhh, I'll better leave from behind." She mumbled and left from behind.

She came outside behind of the tavern, she kept walking towards her room where Genos and Akame were.

"WHAAAAT?! What you mean I can't just go there and destroy everything!" Tatsumaki shouted front of Erwin, she firstly came to see Blast in Historia's chamber but she ended up having a small argue with the Commander of Survey Corps.

"Terrible Tornado, that's an order! We don't know anything about our enemies, we are not ready yet!" Erwin answered back to her in a serious expression. "To hell with your orders! I grow tired of getting orders from weak hindrances like you!" Blast step into the conversation.

"That's enough Tatsumaki." She shifted her head at him, her expression turned into a shy own immediately. "Didn't I tell you? You are a hero, not a villain." Tatsumaki snorted a few curses for Erwin.

"Hmph! Only because Blast said it blond weakling!" Tatsumaki left from the window without to say anything else.

"Thanks Blast. It seems you can calm her down from now and then." Blast nodded to Erwin and relieved him and Historia. Garou was standing on the wall next of the outside door, he was hearing everything but Killer Wolf didn't care about anything at this point, he was bored to death.

"That lucky weakling! How dare he! Huh?" Whilst Tatsumaki was flying into the city she saw a fast Levi coming her way by using his 3D maneuver gear.

Levi saw her and stopped on a roof close to her. "Oi, Terrible Tornado." He had his serious face toward the ESper.

"What you want dwarf?" She asked in a sassy tone.

"Tch, I need your help. You can carry bodies with your magic is that right?" Tatsumaki float front of Levi's face and shout to him.

"MAGIC?! It's not magic you stupid dwarf! I am an ESper! My powers are based on a term that to you cavemen called psychic powers!" Levi nodded to agree with her, he didn't want to piss her any further.

"Alright, psychic powers. Can you just aid us?" Tatsumaki crossed her arms together, she still had a mad expression on her face, however she liked the fact Levi wasn't as rude as Erwin.

"Fine, dwarf. Move out!" She uttered as Levi nod to her. "Great, follow me." Levi used his equipment and canisters to propell himself in midair. Tatsumaki followed him without having trouble of keeping up.

"Saitama! Take me with you!" Mikasa hold Saitama's shiny head and kissed it. "One thing is for sure, I ain't going to fake again." Saitama sighed and shift his neutral gaze at Jean.

"I'm taking her somewhere to rest, she's kinda tired I can see." Saitama took a glance to Mikasa, then back to Kirstein. "Fine, One Punch Man. Keep her safe, and most importantly no matter what happens, Don't let her drink a pink wine looking liquid!" Jean had no clue, it was too late for Mikasa as well.

"Oh, okay." Saitama turned around and prepared to run. "Come on, climb on my back and hold tight." Mikasa smiled to him and did what he told her.

"Dashing..." Saitama exclaimed with a stupid looking face, him and Mikasa onto his back disappeared from Jean's eyes within 2 seconds.

"Such speed... One Punch Man, what is the secret behind your amazing power?" Jean whispered to himself as he saw the dust caused by Saitama.

"You told me... If I lose my hair... Gh! I'll pass again!" Jean uttered nervous to himself again.

Mikasa was kissing and hugging repeatedly Saitama's bald head whilst he was leading her toward his room, he could ask Genos what they could do about her.

Meanwhile Genos was still staring Akame in a serious face. "Enough, Akame. You acting like you're a wild animal, I don't want to hurt you on accident." Akame smiled at him and didn't back up, she walk close to him instead.

Genos didn't hesitate, he had to take out her senses. **"Rocket Punch!"** Genos' punch extended itself with a metallic rope forward and collided with Akame's face, she lost her consciousness and closed her eyes.

Before she fall to the ground Genos grabbed her and lay her down on her bed. "I'm sorry Akame. I had to think something quick." The cyborg stated determined toward the unconscious Akame.

"I'll wait for Saitama Sensei to return, he will solve the problem with his wise solutions." Genos mumbled and stare outside of the window, he begun scanning the entire block in order to find Saitama.

'Two life forms are moving at high speeds within my detection range, not just high, incredible speeds! Aha! I see them. It's Sensei and... is that Mikasa on his back?' Genos thought to himself whilst Saitama and Mikasa were approaching.

"Hey, quit covering my head with your lips and saliva, you have done this before but differently." Saitama stated while he kept running toward the building were his room was. "Have I ever tell you how much I adore your bald head?" Mikasa replied and kissed his baldness once more.

"Okay now something is really weird, it can't be just because you defeated me in a totally fair fight..." Saitama said slightly nervous about her reaction as he stopped front of the building.

Two Military Police guards saw Saitama and run towards him. "One Punch Man! Give me an autograph!" One shouted.

"Don't forget about me!" The other pointed out with a huge smile.

"Umm, I'm kinda busy right now." Saitama replied to them in a blank expression. Genos said to himself whilst he stalk them from the window.

'I'm glad to know Saitama Sensei has finally fans that recognize his accomplishments, this world isn't so bad after all for him, Sensei... I'm looking positively for our new adventures who are waiting for us beyond the ocean.'

Saitama ignore his two fans and walk inside the building with Mikasa on his back. Genos opened the door and saw them coming from the hallway.

"Sensei, what's with her?" Genos asked and point at Mikasa.

"I don't know, she's reacting really weak." Saitama answered and entered the door, Genos shut the door behind them.

"Do you love me too Saitama?" Mikasa asked while she covered Saitama's face with her red scarf.

Saitama took the scarf off from his eyes and respond with a neutral expression on his face.

"No, I have feelings only for Sasha! Now please stop kissing my head!" One Punch Man put her down on his bed gently.

Mikasa bit her lips and couldn't take her eyes off from the Caped hero. "Sensei, you're right. Mikasa is not herself, a few hours ago she wanted your demise, however now she's loving you." Genos hold his chin and think of something.

"Master, I had same experience with Akame. She confessed her love for me as well but I highly doubt it was herself. Something is really odd about that to be just a coincidence." Saitama scratched his leg and stare at Mikasa.

"That Jean guy told me to not let her drink a pink wine." Saitama uttered in a blank expression toward his disciple. Genos widen his eyes and slammed his hand on the small cupboard.

"Sensei! He meant that wine!" Genos holded the bottle and stare at it. "That's the cause of their animalistic behavior! That's our problem Sensei!" Saitama shook his head confused.

"Oh? I don't think about that Genos. It didn't affect me and you, how you're sure about that?" Genos thought about it and snapped his fingers when he figured it out.

"It didn't had any effect on me cause I'm a cyborg, about you... Maybe your organism is strong enough to resist the urges Sensei." Saitama picked his nose while he was hearing his first disciple.

"Ah, okay." Saitama replied whilst Mikasa stood from the bed and kissed Saitama's shiny head again. "That's definitely not Mikasa, I don't like her attitude towards you Master, however it's not her real feelings who are reacting right now, her hormones are reacting on their own. She has been possessed by this wine scent drink like everyone else, Master! We must d-" Saitama shouted tremendously angry to Genos.

"Oi! Short it to twenty words or less Genos!" Genos nodded and apologized to his master.

"I became rusty, forgive me Sensei." He bowed front of Saitama.

"Nevermind, so what we do with them, how we undo that... whatever you said."

"I must inform it to the Queen herself, I'll tell it to the others heroes as well Sensei, they must know about the situation. We don't want it to turn into an epidemic." Saitama yawned whilst he put Mikasa laying on his own bed again, he sat on a chair after that.

"Do what you have to do Genos, I'll wait here." His trusty disciple nodded and left the room.

'Sasha... I hope you're alright...' Saitama thought inside his mind about his girlfriend.

Meanwhile somewhere else beyond of Wall Maria

"Reiner, Annie and Galliard. Be careful on this critical mission, it won't be easy but I hope you will return to Marley victorious." Zeke exclaimed and cleared his glasses.

"Count on us! We will discover the informations Marley is lacking about our enemies." Zeke shift his gaze at them and answer serious once more. "Don't get caught, if anyone sees you, you all can go meet Bertholdt." Reiner and Galliard dropped a sweat from their heads.

Annie had a hoodie that had her face covered. "We only going to find information about our enemies like Saitama and that witch." She mumbled under the hoodie.

"B-But Zeke-San! They might be anywhere, Wall Maria? Wall Rose? Sina?" Reiner walk forward and asked slightly scared.

"You are more stupid that before Reiner, where you think they will be? The so called 'heroes' are protecting the Queen in the HQ of Wall Sina. You know EXACTLY where to head to." Zeke tapped Reiner's chest seriously.

"G-got it..." Reiner swallowed heavily and took his glare away. "What if that fucker Saitama see us?" Galliard asked a final question.

Zeke placed his hands in his pockets and prepared to walk back on the ship and leave for Marley.

"If that happens, you three are good as dead. Your titan powers are almost useless against that guy, I faced him myself." They stare their boss in fear, even Annie gritted her teeth whilst she remembered her battle with Saitama.

"But, his mind is weak. The only way for you to buy yourselfs some time is to make him work for you. Even help you escape from Paradis island perhaps." Zeke waited their answers.

"Zeke-San, he can't be that stupid to help his enemies." Zeke smiled towards Galliard.

"Oh yes he is." Their boss explained and continue to finish his words. "You have one week, the ship will return to extract you, this will be the extraction point.

"Understood?" The three warriors nodded and kept theirs gazes on Zeke. "Perfect."

He ended the conversation and aboard himself on the ship. "Goodluck, my warriors."

Annie, Reiner and Galliard stare the ship disappeared in the horizon, Reiner turned around and saw his comrades with determination in his eyes.

"Let's move! We can't disappoint Zeke-San!" Annie and Galliard nodded serious and begun walking away from the beach.

"HUUUH?! You want me to do a job for your lazy asses!?" Tatsumaki shouted towards Levi and Jean, they had already arrived front of the tavern.

"I begging you Terrible Tornado, I'll do whatever you want if you help us!" Jean kneeled on the ground and beg Tatsumaki to assist them.

"Hmph! Anything you say?" "Yes! Just carry them for us!" Tatsumaki stare at Levi's unconscious squad with her arms crossed together.

"Hmph! Fine!" Tatsumaki used her psychic powers to levitate their bodies up the air. "Great, now follow me." Levi leaped forward with his gear and Tatsumaki followed right after him, the bodies were flying on their own with the ESper's green aura being all around them.

"I'm coming back for you..." Tatsumami mumbled to Jean while she look back at him.


	52. Chapter 52

_Bonus: Chapter 52 (BRS) _

Saitama stare outside of the window while he was sitting on a wooden chair.

"Saitama, what are you thinking?" Mikasa asked him with a cute expression.

"Oh? What my dinner will be tommorow, and when I will have a proper date with Sasha." Mikasa didn't like that, although she slowly got up from the bed.

"Don't hide your feelings from me, you don't want Sasha but Me." Mikasa crawl close to him.

"That's where you're wrong Mikasa. Look, we can be friends and all but I don't like you as my girlfriend. I feel empty with every female that is approaching me except for her." After hearing Saitama's answer Mikasa touch her head and fell on the bed.

"Oh, what happened?" One Punch Man scratched his chest and asked her in a blank expression.

Mikasa lost her senses and closed her eyes. "Maybe she need sleep." Saitama replied and let her rest like Akame from the other side of the room.

Genos had arrived in Historia's bedroom, everyone including Erwin were hearing him reports. "Like I told you, we must avoid an epidemic." Genos stated and waited their responses.

"How many bottles have you find?" Blast asked curious as Genos placed his hand on his chin to think. "Me and my Sensei found 2 in our room, I don't know how many exists in total." Garou clenched his fists madly.

"Demon Cyborg. We had to deal with enemies that we know NOTHING about, and now this?!" Blast rise his hand and calm Garou down.

"No reason to panic, I'm sure we can overcome the current threat. My majesty." Blast shifted toward Historia, she was wearing the beautiful red cape and her golden crown.

"You've got the right to do whatever you need to stop that madness, please Blast let everyone know." Historia closed her hands into a praying stance.

"I will settle it our majesty." Blast ended the conversation and walk closer to Genos, he also planted a heroic smile on his face.

"Genos, can you take us to where that happened?" Blast asked the cyborg gently as Garou came closer too.

"I don't wanna miss the fun! I want to fight someone! Hehehe!" Garou cracked his hands and put on his face a sharp smile.

Erwin whispered to Blast before Genos continue. "Tell Saitama to come here, I need him to do something important." Blast nodded and listen to Genos.

"Yeah, I informed you about Akame, Mikasa is in the same shape as her. Both of them are in my room with Saitama Sensei, this way." Genos, Blast and Garou exited Historia's bedroom.

Leaving her and Erwin, the Commander of the Survey Corps couldn't believe how many things happened so fast in the past few months.

"I just want everybody to be alright." Historia hoped for everyone. Erwin shifted his gaze at her and put on a small smile. "My Queen, I'm sure the heroes can help the subjects of Ymir to surpass this invisible threat, specially the strongest hero we've got in the playbook."

Historia look at Erwin and mumble two words before the conversation was over. "My **Protector.**"

God were losing in this well called game, he clenched his cosmic hand into a fist and cursed Saitama and the short Captain.

He was stalking them the entire time from a giant star-looking mirror. "GHHH! Cheating is not allowed! I said that earlier, you filthy creatures!" God thought of an evil idea.

"Hahahahahaha! This is how the game goes then, with only 3 love potions remaining I will increase the difficulty of the game for you all, little exiled creatures." God meant the entire aot verse including the heroes and Saitama.

"Let's see here." He begun swiping the planet projections until he found another version of the hundreds earths that were existing in the multiverse.

"Incredible power for a mortal being, this will be one of my main pawns, let's pay a visit." He mumbled to himself as he teleported into that earth.

He appeared into a completely destroyed city, it was San Francisco. Somehow it got destroyed from something. God shifted his head to his left and saw some flying machine-type monsters coming towards him.

"Insolence." God snapped his fingers and the machine-monsters self-destructed in an instant.

"I feel the power." He float toward the source of the power. He stopped twenty meters across a few soldiers and a black-shaped looking girl.

They didn't saw God at first, one of the SWAT soldiers ask. "Is she our goddess of victory?" Their chief who was holding an assault rifle answer in disbelief. "Tch. She's still just a kid."

Another soldier entered the conversation, God was hearing them as well. "She saved us, remember? Show some gratitude." He walk closer to the girl, however she aimed at him with a giant black gun that was attached in her hand.

"Are you my enemy, too?" She asked the guy who was shaking his hands left and right.

"No, no, no!" He uttered nervously as he took off his helmet. "The enemies are the ones that attacked you. We're your friends!" He stated at her, she lowered her huge gun.

"...Okay." She replied in a low tone and turned around to see God five meters from her.

The chief shouted in a frustrated tone towards everyone. "What the hell is that?! It's not like the p-"

God spoke loudly and shut everyone, however the girl wasn't showing any emotion on her face, she had a poker face all the time. "SILENCE! This planet is way worse that the previous version I saw, but it has what I want to win this small 'war' I have against those third dimensional beings."

The arrogant chief walk forward while everyone were aiming God, except for the girl. "War? What you mean war?" God pointed at the girl and reply serious.

"None of your business, mortal. However this planet's ultimate weapon is coming with me!" The chief laughed arrogantly and respond. "You can forget that freak!"

The girl finally spoke with a question. "Who's that?" The soldier that took off his helmet shout to her before they begun shooting God.

"He's an enemy! You must kill him!" "FIREEE!" The soldiers were using all the ammo they had in stock, it didn't even scratched God's cosmic body.

"Fools." God opened his palm and charge a cosmic blast, strong enough to make the entire planet explode like a bomb. "Your rudeness brought your human race to extinction, let me end your misery." God threw the blast at them without hesitation.

"RUUUUUU-" The blast exploded, the entire planet begun cracking and lava appeared from the ground. "You coming with me." God extended his hand and grab the girl with his gigantic hand.

"..." The girl stare at the earth being destroyed tremendously fast. God start opening the portal from inside his chest whilst he had her in his iron grasp.

"Ready for transportation." God stated as the girl stare back at him. "Don't disappoint me, find the bald creature and kill it." Those were the last words God told her before he throw her inside his chest.

The earth shattered and vanished from existence as God laughed evily. "The game has JUST began!" He teleported back to his spectator seat and watch excited inside the cosmic mirror.

A green portal opened. The girl came from inside and took a glance at her surroundings. "..." The portal closed behind her after a few seconds.

She was in a desert, but she wasn't alone. "Who the hell are you?!" Galliard asked completely shocked from behind her.

She turned around to face three familiar titan shifters. They saw what happened. Galliard wanted some answers.

"What is she...?" Reiner asked with inner shock while they were staring the girl.

This girl had a pale-skinned body, she had blazing blue eyes with black hair in an uneven twitail hair style. Her right lock of hair was shorter than her left one.

"Hey, guys look." Annie pointed at the nameless girl and said. "She bears two small scars on her midriffs, also her left eye blazes with a blue flame." She was right, the girl was greatly odd and extremely powerful.

"I must know something first! How you've done that?!" Galliard shouted and glared daggers at her. Reiner step forward while sweating all over his face. "Ga-Galliard. We witnessed what she did! She must be like Saitama..."

Annie resume the conversation too, she spoke in a nervously tone under her hoodie. "She came from inside of a green gate. She's definitely coming from another world like him."

The girl lifted her black cannon weapon and aimed at them. "Are you my enemies?" She asked calmly, Reiner felt his blood turning cold cause of the girl's question, he got goosebumps in an instant.

"Annie, Galliard. We should not mess with her and try to ca-" She shoot against them, huge black blue-flaming rocks came towards them.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Reiner pushed Annie and took the hit, the stone slammed him on the ground and ignited him on blue fire.

"REINER!" Galliard shouted tremendously frustrated, the blue fire all over Reiner forced him to transform into the Armored Titan.

"WHO ARE YOU!" Galliard screamed toward the armed girl, she aimed at them again and reply in a emotionless tone.

"Call me, Black*Rock Shooter." Her answer didn't brought relieve to them, she shoot again to end this for good.

The Armored titan stood front of Galliard and Annie in order to protect them. He took dozens of blazing rocks on his titan body. They were strong enough that the armor all over him was shattering slowly.

"GHH!" Reiner hissed from inside his titan nape. 'DAMMIT! HER FIREPOWER IS FAR BEYOND MY TITAN'S POWER!' He shout from inside his mind.

Annie shouted and took off her hoodie. "Everyone! Enough!" Black*Rock Shooter stopped firing and stare at them with emptiness in her blue irises.

"Listen, miss Black*Rock Shooter. We don't know who you are, but surely you're a human being like us, so stop fighting your own flesh and blood, you can help us instead!" Annie waited her answer impatiently. So did Galliard and Reiner from inside his nape.

She lowered her gun down and shifted her head to the Armored titan.

"That monster, is enemy?" She asked. Annie was having the feeling she were having a chat with a small aged girl, young but very, VERY powerful. She took that chance and resume.

"No, it's not actually a monster. It's a weapon we use to fight the real enemy." Annie walk closer to Black*Rock Shooter without fear.

"A-ANNIE!" She ignored Galliard and she stopped a few meters across the badass shooter.

"Real enemy?" She asked Annie again.

"Yes, we are on a mission to find information about the real enemy. They called Eldians and they live inside of three fifty meters tall Walls."

"...Okay" Black*Rock Shooter nod and kept listening. "Reiner, come out of your nape." Annie didn't turned around to face him.

Reiner did what she order him to do and came out of it. "I'm totally a human, like you, see?" Reiner put an unsecured smirk on his face whilst the sweat was falling almost repeatedly from his head.

"He human again..." The badass shooter reply in her low tone toward Annie. "Yes, you see. You came from another world, but you arrived just in time. We needed a strong allie like you to fight the real enemies." Annie put a small smile on her face as they stare each other.

"Real enemies... Those Eldians...they are monsters?" Black*Rock Shooter asked again.

"Indeed, there is a war going on between two human clans you can say, we are the good ones named Marleyans or else Marley, however for years we fighting some sadistic humans that live inside the three Walls named Eldians."

"Understood." Mato Kuroi put the black cannon on her back. "I can transform into a 'monster' like these two, but we are on the good side to defeat the Eldian demons." Kuroi stare at Annie in a cold expression, it was like she was Mikasa and Akame combined.

"Eldians in Walls enemies, you Marleyans allies." Annie nodded with a smile, Reiner shout in relief.

"Yeah! Finally we have a hero on our side too!" Galliard still couldn't believe Annie's method actually worked, they truly had a poweful child that came from a different world on their side.

"I'm sorry I'm was shouting at you like that before, forgive me... Black*Rock Shooter." Galliard bowed to show her respect, so did Reiner and Annie.

"If Eldians are dead, the world is saved?" Mato was gaining information about her 'enemies' from Annie.

Reiner had a perfect idea, he cleared his throat and spoke. "We must kill their boss as well, we can't let him live or else he will seek revenge from Marley." Mato turn her gaze at Reiner.

"Who's that boss?" "I'm glad you asked, he's wearing a yellow suit, he also has a white cape and a bald head. Don't let his appearance fool you, he's very strong! he's name is... Saitama." Reiner planted an evil smirk on his face.

"Saitama...Okay." Black*Rock Shooter nod softly to them as her blue eye stopped blazing blue fire.

"Let's go, we need to reach the first Wall named Maria." Reiner walk forward and pointed towards their desired direction.

"Three Walls that enemies named Eldians lives in. Got it." Mato grabbed Galliard's attention.

"That's correct, Black*Rock Shooter. We need to wipe them all out of existence!" Annie didn't like that and hold Reiner's shoulder.

"Hold up, Zeke-San told us to investigate only! You have any idea what they going to do if they caught us?!" She asked considerably afraid of the consequences.

"Are you stupid Annie?! Think for fuck sakes! You want to just find out what our enemies are hiding from us or you will let Black*Rock Shooter from here to kill everyone that steps in our way, including the bald bastard once and for all!? I'm hundred percent sure she is the only one capable of putting him down!" Annie thought about it frustrated as Mato and Galliard were hearing them.

"Saitama... ...The boss." Mato mumbled peacefully.

"Yes, you have to find him and kill him Black*Rock Shooter!" Reiner shook his head tired.

"Consider it done." The badass shooter uttered and ended their long conversation there.

'Saitama, you truly are not prepared. You're screwed now!' Reiner shouted with confidence in his mind whilst they were walking in the desert with Mato.

Ryuko entered the room, she closed the door behind her and accidentally woke up Saitama who was sleeping on the chair.

"AH?! Oh, Ryuko." One Punch Man mumbled in a neutral expression. "Look, something weird happened in the ta-"

"Let me explain everything to you." Genos opened the door, Blast and Garou were behind him.

After 10 minutes of explaining Ryuko shook her head to agree. "Fine, if I see any of those bottles I'll smash it." Genos nodded and shifted his gaze at his master.

"Sensei, Akame is still not awake. I also see Mikasa is asleep as well." Genos stare at the girls in his serious face.

"Yeah, they will wake up when their batteries are full I guess." Saitama shrugged and cleared his eyes.

"Wait, that's it? I thought we was finally going to fight someone!" Garou exclaimed and sighed in disappointment.

"Nah forget it. I'm going back to my post." He put his hands in his pockets and walk out of the room.

"Genos, thanks for letting us know about the situation. One Punch Man, Commander Erwin have something to tell you, please follow me." Blast stated and showed the way to Saitama.

"Oh? Okay." Saitama followed Blast and Garou back to Historia's bedroom.

Tatsumaki placed each one of Levi's squad to their bedrooms. She and Levi prepared to separate ways on a rooftop.

"Thanks, Terrible Tornado." Levi stated to her.

"Hmph! Whatever dwarf!" She flew back towards the tavern, Jean told her he will do ANYTHING for helping them.

Saitama, Blast and Garou came inside Historia's room. Erwin immediately walk closer and greet him.

"One Punch Man! What an honor." Erwin saluted him by placing his hand on his chest.

"Blast said you need me." Saitama uttered and picked his nose. "Yes, it's really important." Erwin resume while Saitama raised an eyebrow.

"We have reports of a killer, he's on a loose in Wall Maria. He has raped and after that killed nineteen women, I want this task to be over with as soon as possible, and you my dear friend are the only fast and strong one to get the job done."

Saitama scratched his armpits, Erwin was sure about One Punch Man's answer.

"Okay, if you guys let me have a nice lobster meal." Saitama begun drooling whilst he was imaginating the cooked lobster.

"Whatever you desire, just get it done." Erwin stated serious this time.

"Please **Protector.**" Saitama look at Historia with his blankly face. "Okay, I'll go right now." Saitama opened the window and prepared to jump away.

"When you reach the gate of Wall Maria the Military Police will give you details about the criminal." Erwin finished his words, Saitama nodded without caring much about it and jumped out of the window.

After twenty minutes Saitama had ALREADY passed Wall Rose with a huge leap and reached front of the gate of Wall Maria. He didn't even put the slightest effort.

"Oh my god! It's One Punch Man! Let him in!" The guards opened the gate, as soon as Saitama entered the streets, the citizens around run towards him, they were cheering and bowing to him.

"One Punch Man! You're the best!" A small kid shouted.

"LOOK! IT'S One Punch Man! He came to defeat the killer!" A middle-aged man stated and cheered happy.

"Yeah, I will stop him from killing people. You can all rely on me." Saitama replied in a blank expression and walk forward to find a familiar bald guy.

"One Punch Man." It was Dot Pyxis, he had arrived in Wall Maria as well. "You came, these people are terrified thanks to that maniac that's on a loose."

"I won't allow him to kill anyone ever again." Saitama replied to Pyxis.

"We already got a plan of how you will catch him, we will have a woman as a bait, then you will show up and put him back to his place." Saitama nodded slowly.

"Awwwww! Can I take a nap for a few hours? Wake me up when it's go time." One Punch Man yawned slightly tired.

"Of course. This way." Pyxis showed him the way to a confident bed inside of a small building.

5 Hours Later

"I see Wall Maria!" Reiner grabbed everyone's gazes, Annie and Galliard were moderately exhausted, Mato Kuroi however didn't pant a single time, she was ready for battle.

"This Wall, first Wall?" She asked and Annie shift her head to tell her. "Yes, that's the first one called Wall Maria." Black*Rock Shooter stare at it with her blue eyes.


	53. Chapter 53

_Bonus: Chapter 53 (Struggle to Survive) _

"Reiner, are you sure about this?" Annie asked her comrade in disbelief.

"Of course, we can annihilate the entire Wall Maria with her." Reiner pointed at Black*Rock Shooter.

"She have technology far beyond Marleys, does she have any other powers?" Galliard raised his left eyebrow and asked.

"I'm not sure but... You both saw what she did to my armor! We have to trust her, if we kill all the Eldians within the three Walls our job will be finally over!" Annie hadn't seen Reiner like that before, he wanted to kill everyone inside the Walls. His plan was obviously suicidal.

"Can we really succeed on a mission like that? Can we put this burden on Black*Rock Shooter's shoulders? Reiner... Rethink your decision about this..." Annie didn't like where this was going.

"No! I want to make Zeke-San proud! We are brave warriors and we never back down on a hard mission!" Reiner shout determined, he was ready to go.

He shifted his gaze at Mato and answer to Annie. "We will be victorious with her, trust me."

Galliard wanted to help Reiner return in reality, so he spoke as well. "Heh, Saitama will step in our way."

Reiner hissed and turned around to face Galliard. "Listen, Galliard. I told you about that devil, she is strong enough to KILL him! Am I right Black*Rock Shooter, won't you kill everyone including their evil boss Saitama and bring peace in the world again?"

Reiner smirked as he stare Galliard and waited Kuroi's response. "...Yes." Black*Rock Shooter uttered with a low tone in her voice whilst they were getting even closer to Wall Maria.

"See Annie? No trouble at all." Reiner finished the conversation and silence return to them.

Saitama was snoring on a bed, someone entered the room and walk silently toward him.

He pull off a knife and swing it on Saitama's chest. Suddenly One Punch Man opened his eyes and grabbed the guy's hand, the enormous pressure force him to drop the knife and flinch in pain.

"H-HOW!?" The killer shouted.

Saitama had a boredom expression planted on his face, he let go of the killer's hand and answer tremendously bored. "It seems the bait wasn't necessary after all." Saitama ended his words and look at the door.

"WHAT?!" The killer changed his attention at the door, Military Police soldiers smashed the door and aimed the hoodied killer. "It's over! Surrender!" A guard ordered him.

Pyxis walk inside with his hands on his back, he was confident. "We knew the killer was one of the citizens and heared about our 'plan' to capture you. Show me his face." Two guards walk threateningly and took off the killer's hoodie, revealing his identity.

"Marlo Freudenberg? Why you wanted to kill One Punch Man?!" A guard shouted to him, Marlo was disappointed at himself.

"Be-Because..." Pyxis touched his mustache and ask him. "Why you raped and killed women before Marlo? What was your main goal?" Commander Pyxis waited the killer's answer.

"BECAUSE OF HIM!" Marlo shouted and stare at Saitama with hatred. "Why it always have to be about me? I don't get it." Saitama shrugged in confusion.

"Because of you I became what you seeing right now, Hitch... She's... Always talking sweet about you, your strength and speed has turn her crazy for you, like every other female in the three Walls!"

Saitama scratched his head, still unable to understand Marlo.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Who's Hitch?" Marlo gritted his teeth in anger.

"You don't know one of the most beautiful girls in the entire Military Police? What a sick joke... Just take me to prison already!" Pyxis nodded to the soldiers and took him away.

"Thanks One Punch Man. We're all glad you are here and being a lifesaver." Pyxis slightly smiled and drink a bit of his red wine.

Reiner, Galliard, Annie and Black*Rock Shooter reached front of the gate. "Alright, this is it. Forget about the investigation plan, we go in there and slaughter EVERYONE! You heared me Black*Rock Shooter?" Reiner shifted his glare at the badass shooter.

"You told me... Eldians... ...Bad." Reiner smirked to her and said.

"Indeed, for the last time. Everyone excluding us three, are enemies! Show them no mercy." Kuroi nodded in agreement.

"...Okay." She equipped her huge black cannon and aimed at the gate. "Do it!" Galliard motivated her.

She shot one ignited black rock, the blue fired rock destroyed the gate and turn it into debris.

"YIOS! Let's do this!" Reiner, Galliard and Annie followed Black*Rock Shooter inside Wall Maria.

Pyxis and Saitama heared a huge explosion and screams from outside. "HEEEEEELP!" Pyxis clenched his gaze and saw the strange girl.

Citizens were crying and screaming in despair. "All units! Repel the unknown threat at all costs! One Punch Man! We need you more than ever right now!" Saitama opened the window and prepared to jump towards the broken gate.

"I'll help, count me in." Saitama stated in a serious voice and leaped out of the window.

Mato was using her cannon to annihilate entire buildings and houses with innocents inside. She had an emotionless face whilst she was killing everyone on sight.

"PLEASE! NOOOOO!" A guard of the Military Police shouted with tears in his eyes. She shoot at him and the rock smashed his skull, the corpse of the man ignited on blue fire.

"Black*Rock Shooter! We will assist you! We are going to become three monsters! Don't shoot at us!" Annie shouted as loud as she could.

Kuroi stopped annihilating and shifted her irises at them. "Understood." After her answer, she kept shooting the citizens and destroying entire streets.

"Let's do this now! Annie! Galliard!" Annie cut her finger with her silver ring, Galliard cut his palm with a knife and Reiner bit his own hand.

The citizens and Pyxis stare at the three transformation lightnings. "Impossible..." Pyxis dropped his wine, after the dust cleared out three titans appeared in the city.

The Armored titan run to the left, the small Jaw titan ate and sliced Eldians at the middle while the Female titan was stomping poor women and children, some of the citizens were hiding under rocks and debris, but they were all getting killed either by the titan shifters or from Black*Rock Shooter.

'We doing this! We settling things with those bastards right now!' Reiner shouted as he spotted Military Police guards equipped with ODM gears and thunder spears.

'This won't work second time bastards!' Reiner saw them shooting thunder spears desperately at him, he dodged them and charged with his shoulder on the guards, crushing them on the Wall.

The Female titan hardened her nape and attacked on another group of guards. "Where's One Punch Man!?" A guard shouted whilst they were trying to aim with the thunder spears.

Annie widen her eyes from inside her nape, then hardened her titan hands and grabbed the guards. She closed her palms and squeezed them like bugs, forcing the spears to explode, killing them instantly.

Saitama reached at the middle street, he saw a man trying to help another citizen get out of a boulder. The Jaw titan saw them and run towards them.

Saitama dashed to prevent him from killing them.

The Jaw titan jumped onto them to devour the despaired civilians. "WE'RE DEAD!" The trapped citizen shouted and let the tears flow on his face.

'Die! You fucking dem-GHHOO!' One Punch Man came in with a clenched fist, he punched Jaw titan's face and send him through two houses.

"ONE PUNCH MAN!" The two citizens shouted in relieve and frustration. Saitama lifted the huge boulder with one hand and freed the man.

"Get out of here, now." Saitama told them in a serious expression. They heared him and run as far as they could.

The Female titan saw Jaw titan's face being completely ripped as steam was fading away. She gritted her teeth and shifted her gaze back to see a familiar yellow suit baldy.

'No... Why? He had to be in Wall Sina! What is he doing here?!' The Female titan screamed to notify Reiner and Black*Rock Shooter.

Indeed, both Armored titan and Mato shifted their heads around to find the hero standing there and looking at them with fisted hands.

The Armored titan pointed at Saitama whilst Black*Rock Shooter was understanding Reiner's point.

"I see... The boss..." Kuroi aimed Saitama with her massive gun and prepared to fire.

Saitama's face changed. He put a neutral expression and said. "Oh? Why a small child like you have a gun? You should be drinking your milk by now." Mato didn't answer back, she fired instead.

"Can't give a proper answer huh?" Saitama replied. He begun punching the ignited rocks, he was shattering them with ease.

Black*Rock Shooter concentrated on her shots while Female titan and the Armored titan prepared to attack Saitama from both right and left sides.

Saitama heared them instantly, he knew exactly what they were going to do. "You can be a little bit sneaky at least." Saitama stated while he was punching and dodging Mato's shots.

The Female titan run toward Saitama at full speed. One Punch Man disappeared from the spot he was standing, Annie saw Reiner charging at the same time, he couldn't stop his momentum and accidentally hit her.

'Dammit! Where is he?!' The Armored titan shook his head to find their opponent. Annie stood up whilst she had headache.

**"Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches." **Saitama uttered from behind Armored titan, his multiple punches penetrated Reiner's armor and send him flying on the Wall.

Reiner came out of the nape with his right hand smashed and broken. "Motherf-GHH!" He stare his defeated comrade, frustration took over him. 'I'm coming Galliard.' Reiner hissed and cursed Saitama whilst he was running towards Galliard.

Mato shape shifted her cannon into a massive black machine-gun, she aimed Saitama and begun firing without doubt nor hesitation, the bullets were flying out of the weapon's side like raindrops.

"Oh?" Saitama mumbled and used some maneuvers to dodge the bullets, he didn't want his clothes to be ripped again.

"Done." Black*Rock Shooter exclaimed while she thought Saitama was finally dead, she lost track of him too.

"Playtime's over kid." Kuroi heared from behind her, without a second thought she turned around and used her weapon to hit Saitama's face.

Saitama grabbed the gun with his right hand, he tightened his grip and smashed it without even sweating, not a tiny bit.

However Kuroi wasn't impressed. She still had the blank expression on her face. She punched Saitama's face and stare at him.

After three seconds her own hand bleed as blue blood came out of it. "..." She look at her hand and tried to fix the bones inside.

"Are we done, with this fight?" Saitama was now face to face with Black*Rock Shooter, he put on his serious expression whilst shadows covered his eyes and the muscles around his body went visible.

Reiner took Galliard out of his nape, he was unconscious from the hit earlier.

"Dammit! Annie!" The Female titan heared him and head towards them.

"Look around of what you have done child, why you did this? You know how many people you killed?" Saitama's serious black eyes met Kuroi's ocean blue eyes.

A moment of silence between a shooter and a hero. Their eye contact was so intense, like they knew each other for years.

Pyxis saw Saitama having some kind of stare contest with the girl, he also spotted Jaw titan and the Armored titan defeated on the ground.

"One Punch Man. Military Police and Garrison soldiers has successfully evacuated the nearest districts! If you can capture the enemies!" The Commander grabbed Black*Rock Shooter's attention.

"All enemies must be annihilated." Kuroi shaped her machine-gun back to its black cannon form.

Before she shoot at Pyxis, One Punch Man lifted her cannon up with his right hand. "You think I will let you kill another one? Are you stupid? You can't just walk around and kill people." She glared daggers at Saitama.

She pulled her gun out of Saitama's hand, she immediately swing it like a melee weapon and pushed Saitama a few meters back.

"Eeeeh?" The hero didn't had a single scratch on him, Mato fixed her bones and put them to their right spots.

She cleared her blue blood and prepared to fire against Saitama again.

"Tch! Damn you Saitama! Black*Rock Shooter! Take him out at once!" Reiner screamed in anger and hatred for Saitama.

"Understood." The shooter stare at One Punch Man whilst she was analyzing him to find a possible weakness.

"It's not safe for you here, go." Saitama replied to Pyxis while he was looking Black*Rock Shooter.

"I'll go alert Wall Rose and Sina about this! One Punch Man, humankind is counting on you!" Pyxis shouted determined and left the battlefield.

In Wall Sina

Akame woke up with headache, she took a glance on her surroundings. She was in her room with Mikasa sleeping on the other side.

"What happened... I don't remember..." Genos was stalking her from a corner of the room, before she see him the cyborg spoke.

"So you're finally yourself." Demon cyborg walk closer and sat next to her. "What you mean myself, what happened... Why I don't remember anything?" Akame asked him slightly nervous.

"It's all caused by this." Genos took out of his pocket one of the small empty love potion bottles.

"This pink liquid awakened your hormones and made you act like a wild animal." Akame stare Genos in embarrassment, she was starting to remembering.

"I feel so ashamed, forgive me for my perverted actions Genos." Akame rest her hand on her knee and showed respect toward Genos.

"Calm, Akame. It wasn't your fault." Akame took a fast glance at Mikasa. "Did she..." Genos nodded and said.

"Yeah, just like you but with our Sensei, she couldn't control herself and went wild." Genos look at Mikasa and shook his head in disbelief.

"She always hated our Master, but after I saw her like that for the first time I thought that she changed her rude attitude, perhaps she truly became a nice person. No, nothing of that happened, she only got affected by that drink." Genos put the bottle in his pocket again and stare at the window.

"Who else turned like Mikasa and Me?" Akame asked and waited patiently Genos' answer. "I don't know exactly, I just hope not many cause this could evolve into an epidemic."

"Kurome!" Akame swiftly turned her head to find her little sister resting on her bed next to her. "When... Did she?" Genos gave her the answer.

"Terrible Tornado, she must be behind this." Genos stare at Tatsumaki who was floating outside of the window.

"Kurome. Wake up." Akame patted her little sister's arm.


	54. Chapter 54

_Bonus: Chapter 54 (Saitama vs Black*Rock Shooter) _

"Reiner?" Galliard was half unconscious from Saitama's punch, Reiner lift him up and carry him with his shoulder.

"It's Saitama. Galliard, it's him!" Reiner shouted. Galliard shifted his head toward One Punch Man, him and Mato were ready to go head on.

"That Bas-GRR!" Galliard holded tight his injured chest, Saitama really packs a punch.

"Annie!" The Female titan shifted her gaze toward them. "Let Black*Rock Shooter handle this." Annie nod and run near her comrades.

Saitama stare Reiner and the other two titan shifters with slightly mad expression. "Look, when I put the child to sleep you three are not getting away." Saitama made it clear for them. However Black*Rock Shooter intervened and shot at him.

'She have a gun that spits fire, I wonder if I can use that back to my apartment to grill some tasty beefs.' Saitama said inside his mind while the flaming rocks were coming toward him.

"Oh?" Saitama dodged them without even sweating. He was holding back his true potential as always.

"..." Mato shoot again from multiple directions, Saitama however dodged everything she was throwing at him.

"That was close! You almost burned my cape!" The Caped hero shouted with a dumb face.

"You evil, I will save human race." Kuroi mumbled at Saitama who was trying to understand what she was saying.

"You are doing the opposite actually, you are killing for no reason." One Punch Man exclaimed and dashed to her, in a few milliseconds he was standing front of her.

**"Consecutive Normal Punches." **Saitama's fists collided with Black*Rock Shooter's body. The enormous impact force her to smash threw a house. Kuroi had alot of broken bones inside her body when she came out of the debris.

Mato didn't even hissed in pain, she just glared her blue blood falling on the ground while she was getting healed up.

"Strong... You strong..." Kuroi mumbled to Saitama. He wiped the blue blood from his red glove. "Yeah, you're strong too." The hero lifted his right fist and told her in a calm tone.

"Don't hold back, show me what you can do." Saitama stated at her as she begun running towards him with her cannon aimed on him.

"Here we go." Saitama run forward as well, both were running towards each other, like a wrestling battle. Black*Rock Shooter start shooting from afar whilst they were getting closer and closer.

Saitama got scared by seeing those flaming black rocks coming flying at him. 'Oh no... I can't let those flames touch my suit, it will ruin it entirely!' Saitama uttered from inside his thoughts. He dodged the incoming flaming rocks and kept dashing toward Mato.

"Tsk?" Black*Rock Shooter widen her eyes when she saw Saitama being front of her ready to deliver a devastating punch again. She blocked his punch with her black cannon, however she got knocked back by his enormous strength.

'Such power... divine reflexes... sixth vision... what else that man possess inside of him?' Black*Rock Shooter asked herself kinda interested in Saitama's powers.

'What is that...' Then she finally witnessed the infinite power like Boros did when he first met One Punch Man, Mato could see something that nobody else could. Saitama had a red steam-looking aura all around his body.

'This enemy won't go down easy...' Black*Rock Shooter snap out of her mind and concentrated on her enemy ahead.

The three titan shifters were watching the fight, Galliard never believed Saitama truly existed, now he did.

"R-Reiner... It was a foolish idea, Saitama is really so-something else!" Galliard shouted angry whilst blood was coming out of his mouth. "No! I know what I'm doing. Have faith in my plan. Galliard. Annie."

The Female titan kneeled, letting Reiner and Galliard climb on her back. "We keep some distance from them, let Black*Rock Shooter handle this bald fucker!" Reiner exclaimed determined. He gritted his teeth as they were watching the battle between a powerful hero and a badass shooter.

"Y-You already told that before..." Galliard remind Reiner. Indeed he inform them before about letting Mato handle Saitama. Reiner was losing his confidence.

"TCH! Just watch her as she get rid of him for us!" Reiner shouted whilst sweat fall from his forehead.

Black*Rock Shooter shape-shifted her cannon into a black sword. She begun walking toward Saitama without hesitation.

"She's going to fight him in close combat, let's see if her blade can hurt that bald devil." Reiner uttered from Female titan's back. Annie and Galliard were watching them as well.

A child was crying from all that disaster, the small crying girl grabbed Black*Rock Shooter's attention. She walk near the child and stop front of it with her left eye blazing blue fire.

"Don't kill me..." The child had tears all over its face, Mato lifted her sword without saying a word, she swing it down to decapitate the child.

A red gloved hand grabbed the edge of the sword, preventing it from hurting the child.

"..." Kuroi stare at her confronting enemy. Saitama look at her with his neutral expression and said.

"You got some issues that need to be checked, have you ever visit a doctor before?" Saitama didn't received an answer. She tried to push him back with her sword, but One Punch Man holded position and stood still.

"You trying to mock me?" Saitama stated and lifted his other hand. "Show respect when someone is talking to you." He replied and karate chopped Mato's shoulder. Sending her several meters back with a smashed shoulder.

"..." She took a glance at her blue bleeding shoulder, her wound healed up in an instant while Saitama look at the child behind him.

"It's not safe around here, go child." The kid listened to One Punch Man and flee away from the battlefield.

Saitama scratched his armpits and said in disappointment. "Listen, I don't know what kind of issues you have with those people, but clearly what you doing is wrong. Stop it right now, don't do this. You know how many innocent lifes you killed?" Saitama slowly walk near the shooter in his boredom expression.

Mato's eyes moderately widen in surprise by hearing 'innocent.' "...Innocent lifes?" She made eye contact with Saitama whilst Reiner sweat in frustration.

She saw honesty in Saitama's black eyes, she was starting to feeling a pain inside her chest.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S TRYING TO BRAINWASH YOU!" Reiner shouted tremendously scared for the worst case scenario.

"Yeah, they did nothing wrong to you nor them." Saitama pointed at the three titan shifters and resume.

"These guys over there killed a lot of people in the past as well, I have faced Them. Back then I tried to convince them that what they were doing was wrong, but they never listened to me, oh. Except for the wounded guy, I never saw him before but the blond guy and girl yeah."

Mato finally realized her huge mistake, however she asked confused.

"Eldians no enemies? Marleyans bad?" Saitama scratched his bald head again in confusion.

"I don't know what those are but the people inside the Walls are innocents, those poor women and childs you four killed were all innocents." Saitama stated loud and clear, the titan shifters heared him too.

"Annie... Get us out of here!" Reiner mumbled tremendously afraid. There was no point to stay a second longer cause Black*Rock Shooter shifted toward them extremely angry. Her blue flaming eye was locked on them.

Suddenly the pain in her chest became really painful. She fell on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Saitama asked her slightly concerned about her health. Mato felt guilty and depressed about her terrible sin before, her heart was trying to endure the pain.

"Those... manipulated me..." She whispered and flinched in pain.

"Yeah, they tried to do that to me. Didn't worked out how they wanted to." Saitama stated and lifted Mato.

"I'll get you out of here, let me help you." Saitama put Black*Rock Shooter on his back while she closed her eyes, the blue fire faded from her left iris as well.

"Are we done here? This is where y-" Reiner screamed greatly angry toward Saitama and Kuroi.

"YOU STUPID BALD BASTARD! YOU AND HER WILL BE THE FIRST ONES WHO WILL TURN INTO RETARDED TITANS! TELL THE GREEN-HAIRED WITCH THAT SHE'S NEXT! YOU FUCKING DEVIL! I WILL AVENGE BERTHOLDT ONCE AND FOR ALL WHEN WE WILL RETURN TO END YOUR MISERABLE LIFES!"

Saitama didn't care about Reiner's empty infestations, he turned around and prepared to dash back to Wall Sina.

"Awwww! Anything else?" Saitama asked the titan shifter in a blank expression. "TSK! FUCK OFF! ANNIE!" The Female titan nodded and run away from the broken gate.

"Why you are in such a hurry? Tell me." Reiner heared a sassy voice, he remembered that voice from back then.

"No... Way..." He slowly turned around and saw Tatsumaki staring at them with a cocky smirk.

"THE WITC- GHAAAHH!" The ESper pointed ONLY a finger at them and stopped entirely Female titan's movements.

'I CANNOT... MOVE!' Annie shouted from inside her mind. "N-NO!" Galliard couldn't even transform, Tatsumaki had fully control of their bodies with her psychic grasp.

"Even if you transformed into a monster like her, you wouldn't be a match for me. You weakling pests! Now tell me, where is that city you came from, where can I find it? Tell me and I promise your deaths will be quick." Tatsumaki float near Reiner and came face to face with him.

"N-Never! Witch! I'll never tell you anything about Marley!" Reiner shouted determined whilst Tatsumaki was choking him and Galliard. The Female titan was still stunned.

All of that with only a goddamn finger, the ESper was only using 3% of her actual power. Saitama who was carrying Mato was watching in a neutral expression.

"Oh, you got them. I guess I won't have to chase them then." The hero stated and grabbed Tatsu's attention.

She shifted her head back whilst she was choking them. "HUUUH?! You weak baldy! You're lucky I followed you all the way here!" Saitama got slightly surprised and ask.

"Oh, why you followed me tho?" He asked with curiosity.

"I'm was getting bored alright!? I wanted to hurt someone badly! This world doesn't have any monsters, only those called titans. Those fools that can turn into titans are included too! So I can finally have some fun and enjoy torturing them." Tatsumaki smiled with her cocky face.

"Let me see, if I remember right. The dwarf told me that humans who can transform are in the napes huh?" Tatsumaki asked and stare at Female titan's nape.

"Come out of there, missy!" The ESper opened wide her palm and pulled Annie out of her nape, the corpse of the Female Titan fell on the ground whilst steam was floating away.

"There you are, now do me a favor and suffer!" Tatsumaki now had Annie, Reiner and Galliard mid-air, she was suffocating them with her psychic powers.

'I CANNOT MOOVE!' Galliard shouted inside his mind. 'ZEKE-SAN! HELP US!' Reiner was losing consciousness, he was about to die first.

"Hmph! Tell me what I want!" Tatsumaki harden the grip around their necks. Specially for Reiner.

"I WILL NE-VER TE-" Tatsumaki knew he was stubborn, however she didn't care killing those three instantly.

"Oi, that's enough Tatsumaki." She heared Saitama from behind. "You... did you just gave me an order?" Tatsumaki let them down and float near Saitama.

"You wanna be next baldy?" Saitama back up slightly worried.

"Look, I don't want to battle with you for no reason, as you can see I'm carrying a child as well. So do me a favor and don't start a fight." Tatsumaki hearing his words crossed her arms together.

"Hmph! Fine." Tatsumaki changed her gaze back to the three titan shifters. "Now, let's see who will die first." She smirked evily at them. Reiner who still were trying to catch his breath saw her coming toward them.

"TCH!" He crawl away from her, she was truly a witch for them. "Uum, we should let them be." Saitama interrupted her again.

"You fucking baldy... Stop ruining everything or else you're next!" Tatsumaki float back front of Saitama and pat angrily his bald head.

"Don't touch my head!" Saitama shouted kinda stupid and angry at the same time, he headbutted Tatsumaki and accidentally buried her on the ground.

"Oh crap..." Saitama dropped a small sweat.

"That... wasn't on purpose, I better leave with the child and head to Wall Sina." Saitama uttered to himself.

'Now's my chance!' Reiner stood up and run some meters away from his fallen comrades. He bit himself and transformed into the Armored titan once again.

"Oh? Can you do me a favor and just retreat? I don't got time with you three." Saitama replied at the Armored titan while he picked up Annie and Galliard.

'Saitama, someday you will taste defeat!' Reiner stated from inside his nape and flee with Annie and Galliard in his hands.

Saitama look Kuroi sleeping on his back and reply. "Poor girl, I knew she wanted her milk after all."

Three Garrison guards aimed at Black*Rock Shooter on Saitama's back. "One Punch Man, we must kill her." One of them exclaimed ready to pull the trigger.

"I can't let you do that, she's coming with me." Saitama replied in his blank expression.

"B-But she killed hundreds of innocent subjects of Ymir! Including women and children, you are just okay with that?!" The second guard shouted.

"She didn't know what she was doing, probably because she got brainwashed by those three." Saitama pointed behind to show the titan shifters who were already gone on the Armored titan's back.

"Why don't you run and capture them?! You can take them down easily!" The third guard asked tremendously confused.

Saitama yawned and said in a bored tone. "Naw, I won't chase them. Maybe next time I fight them they might be stronger, that's what I want. A real challenge." The guards were staring at each other, they could see the confusion inside each other's eyes.

They didn't say anything else, letting Black*Rock Shooter be with Saitama, they lowered down their rifles.

"Okay, let me get you ouf of here first." Saitama spoke to Mato on his back.

He dashed from the opposite side and made a small effortlessly leap to get out of Wall Maria.

"I'll put you on my bed to rest, surely you are tired." Black*Rock Shooter rest her head on Saitama's nape, Saitama worried a bit for something.

'Do I have the feeling that I'm making a harem? First Mikasa, then Akame with her ninja sword, her sister that I don't remember her name also. After those two a girl named Ryuko, oh! I had a fun match with her in the woods I remember, and now this girl here. I can say all of them are really pretty and beautiful. However my heart belong to someone else.' Saitama exclaimed in his mind and remembered Sasha.

'Sasha... I won't let you die...' One Punch Man remembered the vision he saw, that was revealing Sasha's dead on a airship.

Tatsumaki came out of the ground tremendously furious, rocks and ENTIRE houses were floating with a green aura all around.

She had blood coming from atop of her emerald haired head. "WHERE IS BALDY!?" The guards dropped their guns from fear.

"H-he is returning to Wall Sina." One of them replied scared.

"Where are the three idiots?!" "Th-they... Escaped..." The guard gulped when he saw Tatsumaki's killing stare.

"The baldy is DEAD!" The ESper fly away from Wall Maria, she begun returning to Wall Sina in order to find and shut Saitama for what he did to her.

In Wall Sina (Saitama's Room)

"Mikasa?" Ryuko stare at her comrade while she was opening and blinking her eyes slowly.

"Oh my god, I saw a terrible nightmare..." Genos and Ryuko watch Mikasa getting up from the bed with a small headache.

"Mind telling us what?" Ryuko asked and crossed her arms together whilst her butt was exposed under her short dress.

"I saw myself flirting and seducing that baldy... Saitama." Genos then smirked. Ryuko blushed slightly and let out a guilty giggle.

"It wasn't a dream Mikasa, you really did all those things. You should be glad for falling in love with our Sensei." Genos stated and meant him and Akame.

Akame still were patting her small sister's shoulder. "No... no! No! No! I DENY TO ACCEPT THIS! I never did such sin! I only love Eren!" Genos sat on a chair and crossed his legs.

"You have to believe it, I might be hating you for not showing respect toward our Master, but I am responsible for telling you the truth, one more thing, if you ever again tell our Master 'baldy' I'll end your pathetic life, you got that?" Mikasa stare at Genos moderately afraid, she didn't care about the last part though.

"I need to leave!" Mikasa stood up from the bed as fast as she could. "H-hey! Where you going?" Ryuko asked her and extend her gloved hand at Mikasa.

"To find Eren, immediately!" Mikasa run out of the room and smacked the door. "Mika-" Genos placed his hand on Ryuko's shoulder.

"Let her go, she will accept the truth eventually." Demon cyborg answered serious and calmed Ryuko down.

"Genos, where's our Sensei?" Akame made eye contact with Genos. Her red eyes met his orange ones.

Genos placed his hand on his chin and thought curious. "Good question."


	55. Chapter 55

_Bonus: Chapter 55 (Fear Humankind)_

"Mmmm." Black*Rock Shooter blinked a few times before opening her eyes completely. She was on Saitama's back, he was carrying her.

One Punch Man shifted his head to face Mato while he was sprinting toward Wall Sina. "Oh, you're awake." Black*Rock Shooter made eye contact with Saitama and answer to him.

"Y-yeah. I know what happened before, three human monsters brainwashed me." Kuroi replied with her emotionelss face.

Saitama knew she meant Reiner, Annie and the third guy. However the only thing Saitama wanted was to return back in Wall Sina.

"At least you finally understood you was doing the wrong thing, you can't just walk around and killing people." The hero exclaimed to her in a neutral expression.

"I thought I'm was doing the right thing..." Black*Rock Shooter look away with slightly shame. Saitama took a glance behind them, he saw a ferocious ESper flying towards them in high speed.

"Who is she?" Kuroi asked without concern written on her face. Saitama had the same blank expression, but he respond for her.

"It's a sassy child. Named Tatsumaki. She is quite powerful for you and Genos." Black*Rock Shooter raised an eyebrow and ask One Punch Man with moderately curiosity.

"Is she an enemy? Who is Genos?" Saitama shifted his head back forward and said. "She is not out enemy, but she like hurting others for no reason. As for Genos he's a cyborg and he's one of my disciples." Saitama's answer made Black*Rock Shooter's interest to bloom.

"One of your students... That's why you're so strong, amazing." Saitama didn't want to talk about his immense power plus potential.

Mato didn't receive an answer, she resume for him. "You're quite humble with your power, that's why you hiding it, don't you?" She asked again while her bright blue eyes were locked on Saitama's baldness.

"It's not like I try to hide it..." Saitama mumbled. The shooter knew Saitama was holding back in their fight.

"...What we doing with her?" Black*Rock Shooter asked and pointed behind at Tatsumaki.

"Oh? I forgot about her, hold tight." Mato did what he told her, she wrapped her arms around Saitama's neck and hold onto him.

"Dashing..." Saitama said and increased his speed tremendously, Black*Rock Shooter's eyes were slightly watering from their incredible speed.

'That man... He's strong...' She stated inside her thoughts and stare at her carrier.

'That's not what I'm was hoping for, the sassy child is extra mad right now. I should apologize about the headbutt...' Saitama showed slightly worry about what he did to Tatsumaki before.

"We reached the second Wall named Rose, hang on." Black*Rock Shooter hardened her grip over Saitama's head. One Punch Man jumped from the ground and reached atop of Wall Rose.

When he landed next to a cannon, a Garrison soldier saw him with a odd black girl wrapped on his back. "Woah! It's One Punch Man!" The man shouted excited as he waved at the other Garrison members behind him.

Another guard smiled with a cocky face and whispered. "He's not alone, that hot black-style girl must be his girlfriend." Saitama heared that from a ten meters distance, cause of his sixth senses.

The hero's face turned slightly shy and angry toward them. "Oi, cut that out." Saitama replied to the small crowd of Garrison soldiers, leaving them greatly shocked.

"Wh-WHAA!? Forgive me One Punch Man, I didn't know you could hear that well." The guard looked down embarrassed. Saitama ignored him and heared Mato from behind his back.

"They told me... about humans named Eldians..." Mato took a glance around them, she saw an exact fifty meters Wall just like the previous one they were fighting in. "This is where... ...we have to be?"

Black*Rock Shooter asked Saitama whilst he scratch his head for a moment.

"Not exactly, I will get you back in a Wall like this one, but tye only difference is the name tag." One of the guards who was brave enough ask. "On- One Punch Man... You taking her into Wall Sina? I'm just asking! Nothing concerns me!" The guard dropped a sweat from his forehead tremendously scared while Saitama took a small breath to answer his question.

"Yup. Not much you guys need to know, she's not your problem. I'll just take her to the Queen, she will know what to do... I guess." Saitama uttered with moderately disbelief in his own words.

"Wha-What the hell is that?!" Another Garrison member pointed at the horizon, they saw a huge green hurricane approaching Wall Rose. Nobody saw what it was except for two. Saitama and Kuroi spotted Tatsumaki inside of the hurricane, she was so pissed at Saitama for what he did to her.

"I WILL TURN YOU INTO ASHES WHEN I FIND YOU BALDY!" Tatsumaki shouted and took deadly glares with her emerald-green eyes atop of Wall Rose, hopefully to see the yellow suit hero.

"We must go. Now." Saitama said and Mato hold him tight once more. "Oi! You won't help us with that thing!?" A guard asked scared. Saitama shifted his haze at them and answer. "She wants me, she won't do anything to you if she won't find me here." Saitama focused his look forward again. He took a few steps back and run at the other side. He made a massive leap with Black*Rock Shooter on his back.

He didn't even put the slightest effort, but him and Kuroi reached the inner gate of Wall Rose in a matter of seconds. "Wall Sina ain't far from here." Saitama said and planted a blank expression on his apathetic face.

"...Okay." Mato mumbled from his back as she look for a second behind, the green hurricane had already reached the outer gate.

The ferocious ESper stopped the hurricane and landed front of the Garrison soldiers with her black heels. Tatsumaki shook her head multiple times to search Saitama, however she hissed in anger after a few seconds. Green aura covered her, she crossed her arms together and float near the scared guards.

"Did ANY of you weak hindrances saw a bald guy? You all idiots know and call him 'One Punch Man.' I will show him who's the strongest hero! That stupid egghead!" None of the guards dared to begin an argue with her, they all knew Terrible Tornado, but they knew Saitama was the strongest hero as well.

One of them who had enough guts spoke "Wall Si-S..." Tatsumaki immediately approached and plowed on him. Her angry expression made him show tears from fear. "He's returning to Wall Sina! With a weird girl on his back! Just Don't hurt us Terrible Tornado!" He bowed down to the ground in fear, the others did the same scared.

"Hmph! Be thankful for showing you mercy." Tatsumaki ended her words and flew away from them, the guards sighed relieved.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." Saitama said at Kuroi as she rest on his back again. "Thanks..." She mumbled to him.

"Huh? Why." Saitama rised his eyebrows considerably confused.

"If you wasn't there to stop me... I could have killed thousands of innocents..." Black*Rock Shooter stated disappointed for herself.

"I only told you the truth. That's all." Saitama finished and kept running in the open fields to reach Wall Sina where all the others were.

Jean walk outside of a room tired, his hair were also messy. "I never expected that kind of favour. Hell of a girl. I can't believe I licked her feet!" Jean hissed at himself whilst he blushed at his thought about earlier with Tatsumaki.

'I must find out what happened to the others! I hope they're alright!' Jean shouted inside his mind whilst he sprinted toward Connie's and Sasha's room.

Meanwhile in Historia's bedroom

Blast was right next of Historia, same for Garou. Except Killer Wolf was wolfing down a piece of cooked steak. Erwin was sitting next to her, Levi was staring outside of the window with his calmed expression. "My Queen. Thanks to Captain Levi, all of them are resting in their rooms. We escaped the epidemic." Blast stated and planted his heroic smile.

Historia took off her crown and place it on the table. "My **protector **still hasn't arrived from the mission?" The blonde Queen asked. Erwin planted a tiny smile on his face.

"We all know One Punch Man's capabilities, he will be back in no time. My Majesty, I'm sure of it." Commander's words brought relief in the Queen's mind. "Yeah." Historia walk near the window and stare outside next to Levi.

Levi was drinking a cup of black tea, he was holding the cup with his iconic stance from above. "He is coming." Levi's sharp gaze focused on the horizon, he knew Saitama was late. Something else happened. Something all of them were about to find out.

Saitama after a couple of minutes saw Wall Sina. "We are here." He said to Black*Rock Shooter as he leaped effortlessly once more and reached atop of the Wall. "Looks almost the same..." Mato replied. She had accepted the truth, she was inside another world, in a different dimension with a different timeline.

"One Punch Man! You returned!" Nile was atop of the Wall with some of his subordinates. "Oh? You knew I'm was gone too?" Saitama asked without carrying about Tatsumaki who was reaching slowly.

"Erwin told me about your mission. Did you put the killer behind iron bars?" Saitama nodded and picked his nose.

"Who was it? May I ask." Nile shook his hands curious.

"Marlo was his first name, I don't remember his last name, it was too long." Nile widen his irises and holded his chin. "Marlo Freudenberg... Why?" Saitama shrugged and took his gaze off Nile.

Hitch saw One Punch Man near her superior officer, she walk near them with a huge smile.

"Heyyy Saitama~" The Caped hero shifted his gaze at her. He saw a cute model-looking girl in a Military Police uniform. "Who are you?" He asked while Black*Rock Shooter behind him was watching the city from inside of the Wall.

"Ohhh! My! I'm sorry, I never introduce myself to you. My name's Hitch." She said and bit her lips, the hero remembered what Marlo told him about her. Saitama didn't spoke about Marlo.

"We gotta go. I'll see you later Hitch." Hitch nodded and winked at him.

Saitama got slightly nervous about Hitch's face. Marlo was right about her, loving Saitama like most of the girls inside the three Walls.

"There's the HQ. Queen Historia is waiting with the others for you, One Punch Man." Nile pointed out for Saitama.

"Okay." The hero snorted in boredom before turning back to face the badass shooter.

"Grab on." Black*Rock Shooter climb on Saitama's back once again, he jump down on a roof and headed with her towards the HeadQuarters.

Genos was waiting patiently with Akame. Both of them knew their master will return sooner or later that afternoon.

"S-Sis?" Akame heared her little sister from behind her. Kurome was finally awake and herself. "Kurome!" Akame hug her little sister tremendously worried about her.

"Hmm." Genos gave them some privacy and walk outside of the room, he was staring the long hallway with other rooms from both sides. The cyborg rest on the wall next to the door of their room, he was thinking about something.

'Sensei, it's truly magnificent. Our adventures in this world, the things we learned the past 2 years we are here. I'm wondering what the others are doing in our world right now, are they worried about us? Silverfang is still waiting for his greatest disciple Garou to return? Did the Hero Association forgot about us? I cannot know at this point.' Genos continue talking in his mind.

'I still remember your mighty words of wisdom about human beings, they are strong because they can change themselfs. Too bad I'm not a totally human anymore, however I will be on your side! No matter what happens. Sensei!' Genos finished determined phrases inside his mind and remained silent in the hallway.

Saitama and Black*Rock Shooter reached Historia's dorm window. Saitama gently knock the window a fee times with his finger. "It's him!" Garou saw Saitama before anyone else.

"Open the window." Levi ordered a Military Police guard who was inside the room. He opened it and let the duo inside. "One Punch Man. You have returned, did you deal with the killer in Wall Maria?" Erwin plowed and asked the hero whilst he let Mato down.

"You should be worried about the people that got killed when she and the other three arrived in Wall Maria, they wanted to... I don't know what was their goal actually." Saitama scratched his back and stare Erwin, then back to Levi.

Blast entered the conversation. As he walk forward he ask. "What are you talking about One Punch Man? Who is she?" The blue cape hero was moderately curious to meet Kuroi.

"She? She got manipulated by Reiner, he came with her and with the other girl Annie, Oh! I also encountered a guy I never fought before, don't remember his name tho." Everyone except Saitama and Mato got shocked.

"What the heck is that?" Garou pointed out. He was analysing Black*Rock Shooter's cannon on her back. Kuroi spoke next to Saitama. "That's my *Rock Cannon. I'm fighting monster across the world to bring peace in humanity." Erwin holded his chin quite impressed.

Historia walk closer toward Saitama and the shooter. She had a nervously face. "**Protector...** what happened in Wall Maria?" Historia lifted her hand and touched Saitama's cheek. "That's kinda awkward but you can all say I 'Fought' Reiner, his other two comrades and her." Saitama finished and pointed Mato, who was standing next to him.

Historia frowned and walk back scared. Blast placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "It's everything alright our Majesty, One Punch Man took care of them, Right?" Blast asked. Everyone was now had their gazes onto Saitama.

"Well, I crippled them a little, with only a single attack. It was pretty boring, however I prevent hundreds more deaths from happening." Levi rised an eyebrow and drink a few drops from his black tea.

"How they dared to attack Wall Maria anyway, they were having more people with them except for her?" Saitama nodded negatively.

"Nope, just her." Saitama took a quick glance at the shooter. "You said they manipulated her earlier, you mean she killed people as well before you arrive to save the day?" Erwin had a good point, Saitama thought about it and hid the truth, he didn't want to have anymore trouble.

"Nope, she only broke the gate I think, is that correct?" One Punch Man stopped his words to look Mato. "...Yes, that's all I did, and I'm truly sorry. I thought I'm was doing the right thing, they told me if I helped them kill all the people inside these three Walls, humanity will be saved." Erwin and Blast widen their eyes as Levi thought about it.

"Tch. Filthy creatures." Levi cursed Reiner and his two companions. "Why you didn't capture them then?! You goof!" Garou shouted from the corner of the room.

"Nah, I want a challenge to kill my boredom, I hope they will be stronger next time." Garou forgot to who he was talking about. "Forget it."

"Tell me... My **Protector**." "Oh?" Saitama shifted his head at Queen Historia. "The third guy... Did he transformed into a titan?" She asked and waited impatiently his response.

"All of them did, except for her." Saitama pointed Kuroi again.

"His transformation, how was it looked like?" Saitama tried to remember a few details about Galliard's titan form. "His titan was tiny, he had an ugly face with circular jaws and sharp nails." Historia touched her head extremely sad.

"Ymir..." She knew what happened now.

"Are you okay?" Even Garou cared about the Queen at this point. "She told me everything in the letter she send me, now I know what was her tragic end." Historia let some tears fall over her face.

"My Queen. Please don't do this to yourself." Erwin walk closer to Historia, he helped her to sat on a chair.

Black*Rock Shooter was ready to speak again. "I want to fight for good and not embrace evil, but to hunt it and bring it down." She uttered in a serious-calm tone toward everyone.

"You're in the good side, be sure to remember that." Levi stated in a low tone as well.

"Is that cannon behind your back functional?" Levi asked again in slightly surprice about Mato's weapon. "...Yes." She mumbled serious and made it clear for them.

"Erwin." The short Captain took Commander's attention.

"Yes. Levi." "I want her to be in my Squad like the others." Levi stated whilst he was taking glances at Saitama and Kuroi. "Queen, can sh-" Historia cut off Erwin to answer.

"Yes. She can join Captain Levi's team." Erwin nodded and planted a small smile on his face.

"As you wish my Queen." He finished what he had to say. "What about her hero name? Everyone will keep looking at her." Garou said considerably concerned about the shooter.

"Saitama. You said she broke the gate of Wall Maria on accident, with Reiner and the others right?" Levi asked and put his cup of black tea down. "Yeah, but she didn't want to do it."

"I don't meant that. Hmm, what about 'Badass Shooter.' is that good enough?" Levi rised his eyebrows and asked Mato.

"Okay..." The shooter agreed with Levi about her hero name. "You own me a lobster meal." Saitama exclaimed at Erwin, he made Historia to let out a giggle of joy.

"Ye-Yeah, I totally didn't forgot about that..." Erwin had promised to Saitama about the sea food.

"Oh? You look afraid, if you don't have lobster then some meat." Erwin sighed in relief with Saitama's answer. "As you wish, it will be served at your room."

"Go rest, tomorrow you'll meet the rest of your comrades." Levi replied and ended his phrase.

"...Okay." Black*Rock Shooter walk outside of the room with Saitama. Before he close the door Saitama made a last question. "Don't tell me she will sleep in my room." The Caped hero felt slightly fear.

"Of Course she will." The Captain stated serious.

"WHAAAAT!? We don't have enough beds for that!" Saitama shouted while he was moving his hands up and down, he was looking like a fool.

"Don't worry about it. 2 beds will be added in your room tomorrow, since you're six people sleeping in there." Levi explained toward Saitama.

"Oh, okay then." Saitama slowly closed the door behind him and left with Black*Rock Shooter.

"Where we going?" She asked and let him take the lead forward. "In our room, new roommate." Saitama felt cold sweat falling from his head after he said that.

After 5 minutes

"I AM NO SLAVE!" They heared a voice screaming from a door they just walk by. "Huh? Was that Eren?" Saitama asked and walk near the door.

"Wait here." The shooter nodded and waited outside the door as Saitama entered inside. Eren shook his head at the door and saw him. "Saitama! I saw a terrible nightmare! I'm was a slave of somekind of passion poison!" Eren hold his messy hair tightly. "It was real actually. But you feel yourself now. Right?"

"Yes, I feel normal again. Tsk! I don't want to be possessed again!" Saitama picked his nose and reply with his blank face. "Don't drink whatever smells good if you don't know what is it then." Eren nodded disappointed for himself. "I promise, I won't do it again." Saitama head to the exit door but he remembered something.

"Oh. By the way, tomorrow you will meet a new recruit of our team. Levi guy confirmed it to me." Eren look at Saitama in greatly confusion. "New recruit? A Scout or a Hero?" Saitama answer his question before he leave Eren to rest. "A hero, female." He ended his words and left the room.

Eren thought to himself. 'A new hero... but who?' He didn't had a clue, however he gave up and fell to sleep.

"That was one of my comrades I'll meet tomorrow?" Mato asked and stare Saitama with her blue eyes. "Yeah, he's name is Eren. He have the power to transform into a titan like the three others that manipulated you." Black*Rock Shooter felt moderately surprised about that information. "He is secretly evil as well?" She asked the hero again.

"I don't know... yet." Saitama had a feeling Eren would betray everyone at some point. "Let's just go get some rest." One Punch Man ended their conversation there and walk forward. "Okay..." She mumbled and followed him in the dark hallway.

"Oh no..." Saitama whispered to himself. He saw a person walking from the other side of the hallway towards them. Only the candles were lightening the way but he clearly understood who was it. It was Mikasa, they could hear her heavy steps.

She stopped front of them and stare Saitama in hatred, then Kuroi grabbed her attention. "Another freak like you that is coming from your sick world?" Mikasa asked angrily.

"She is from a different world, but I highly doubt from mine." One Punch Man shrugged and tried to calm Mikasa down.

"You feel better? I mean yourself." Saitama asked kinda worried for her. He wanted to wipe the hate Mikasa had for him.


	56. Chapter 56

_Bonus: The biggest team_

"You feel better? I mean yourself." Saitama asked her and planted a blankly smile. "Why you care anyway?" Mikasa gritted her teeth as she glared daggers at him.

"Please don't get mad at me for no reason again. I just want you to see me as a friend, I even tried to help you when you was flirting me." Saitama's explanation made Mikasa remember her sin.

Her angry expression changed into a blushed one. "D-don't remind me that..." She covered her red face with her scarf.

"Okay, fine. Sorry." Saitama apologized to her in a neutral expression. "Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked tremendously worried about her childhood friend. "Oh, in that room over there." Saitama pointed Eren's room behind him.

"Eren..." Mikasa walk pass them and entered Eren's bedroom. "Eren. I'm here" She saw a guy at the corner of the room. Eren was sleeping and couldn't hear her. The stranger walk outside of the shadows and revealed himself. "Greetings, Mikasa." Mikasa had both of her obsessions in the same room.

"Sonic..." She mumbled as she was taking glances at him and Eren on the bed. "So that's the guy who sounds and look like me eh?" The ninja walk closer and took a glare on Eren's face.

"Hmm. He looks kinda." Sonic crossed his arms together and changed his serious gaze at Mikasa. "You probably wondering why I am here." Mikasa tried to hide her embarrassment from the modern ninja.

"Y-yeah..." Sonic gave her a cocky smirk and answer. "Tomorrow, Saitama will die by my hands!" He smiled extremely creepy.

"No! Don't hurt hi-" Mikasa shut her mouth with both of her hands. "Wait. What did you say?" Sonic asked in confusion and raised his eyebrows.

'What is happening with me?! I don't care about that baldy! Then why I...' Mikasa snapped out of it and look back to Sonic. "I misunderstood..." Mikasa blushed for an unknown reason and covered her face with her scarf.

"Nevermind... Let me ask you something else." Sonic picked her curiosity whilst Eren was still asleep. "Wh-what is it?" Mikasa said tremendously confused inside of her.

"That brat here, Eren. What is he for you?" Mikasa took a glance at Eren, she spoke after a few seconds. "He's my family, I'll do everything to protect him! However I don't think he likes me anymore..." After her response, ten seconds of complete silence followed. Only thoughts inside their minds were talking.

'Tsk! That Eren surely is weak! He doesn't deserve to have a person like Mikasa on his side!' Sonic gritted his teeth slightly towards Eren who was snoring.

'Why I feel so different?! I don't care about the baldy! No! I don't! Really?' Mikasa felt greatly nervous inside of her mind, she begun to understand one thing. She was losing her mind slowly.

Sonic cracked his fingers and spoke to break the spooky silence. "Alright... Tomorrow you will be with Saitama, correct?" Mikasa simply nodded whilst a few tears of sweat fall from her forehead.

"See you soon then, have a well night." Sonic vanished in an instant from her sights. 'So fast! He is like lightening!' Mikasa shouted from inside her mind with awe.

'I wish I could take the baldy off my mind, but for a strange reason I cannot!' Mikasa holded her head tight and closed her eyes. She was panicking. "You finally understand that you're a freak after all." She heared a serious voice coming from the bed. She shifted her gaze on the bed, she saw Eren being completely awake with his hands clenched.

"Did you and that Sonic guy think that you'll be able to kill Saitama?" Eren stood up from the bed and fixed his messy long hair. He walk close to her and stare Mikasa in the eyes with his serious emo face. No answer from her though. She couldn't do or say anything else at the current awkward moment.

"You don't wanna talk now? You was talking JUST fine with that Sonic freak. Why's that ei? Don't I have the same voice as him? You should feel comfortable. Mikasa..." Eren gritted his teeth, Mikasa knew he was mocking her to embarrassment. She changed her gaze and locked her eyes on the ground.

"When I'm talking to you, you will listening to me! You crazy chick!" Eren grabbed tightly her scarf and pulled her close to face him. Mikasa lifted her face back up to made eye contact. Eren saw her eyes watering from multiple emotions such us sadness, disappointment, embarrassment and even bloodlust at that point.

"You think I feel any pity for you? Fuck off!" Eren pushed her back so hard, Mikasa hit the exit door with her back. "That's only the beginning you freak, people like you makes my stomach sick!" Eren was showing fully hatred toward Mikasa who now had fell on the ground and crying.

"Eren... I know the reason behind your anger..." Eren didn't wanted to admit anything, however he was slightly curious to hear her pathetic excuse. "Since when the baldy came here... in our world..." Mikasa stood up slowly with tears falling on the floor. "He changed everyone... except from me... I am trying so hard to get rid of him... to save you from him!" Mikasa's unstoppable tears didn't soft Eren's gaze, not at all.

"Then why you said that Sonic guy to not hurt One Punch Man?!" Eren shut her sobbings for good, only her tears were still going down her face, indeed Mikasa had no idea why she cared about Saitama. Even slightly.

"I don't kno-" Eren cut her off and spoke rudely. "Let me answer for you. Because you **LOVE **Saitama! That's why! You crazy freak!" Mikasa didn't want to believe this, even when it was coming from Eren's mouth.

"Eren... Stop..." Mikasa was clearing the tears with her scarf as she run out of the room.

One Punch Man and Black*Rock Shooter finally reached their room. "We're here." Saitama responded at Kuroi with a calm tone. "Mm... Okay." The shooter mumbled as Saitama opened the door silently.

"Sensei!" Both Akame and Genos run and plowed on their master to ask questions. "Where have you been Sensei?"

"Sensei. My sensors wasn't tracking your location, where you was before?" Saitama scratched his head worried for his two disciples. "Oi, calm down. I just went to the first Wall to stop a murderer, it turned out into a small brawl with three titan shifters and her." Saitama stood aside and Mato was revealed front of his two students, Ryuko and Kurome.

"High firepower detected from her, that gun is your weaponry?" Genos asked the badass shooter serious whilst she took a few glances at them. "Yes, it's my *Black Cannon. I fight evil with it." She stated in a emotionless expression.

"She's a hero too. Tomorrow the short guy will introduce her at the rest of the squad or something like that." Saitama struggled to remember what Levi told him about Black*Rock Shooter.

Genos holded his chin thinking about it and putting the pieces together. "Now I know Master. She's a hero that came from our or perhaps even from a different world, then she found you and teamed up. You brought her here and she met with the Commanders and the Queen. Correct?" Saitama felt moderately angry and shout at Genos.

"Yes! But short your words to twenty or less Genos!" Genos bowed front of them.

"Forgive me, Master." Demon Cyborg mumbled whilst he showed respect towards his bald master. "Enough chit-chat, can we sleep at peace?" Saitama asked tremendously tired.

"Yes! Sensei." Genos and Akame exclaimed in union whilst Ryuko stared and smiled at Black*Rock Shooter.

"You can sleep next to me for tonight." Saitama replied in a blank expression as Kuroi nodded.

"Mmhm." Sasha opened her eyes and look around her surroundings. "AH! My Beefcake!" Sasha shouted as she remembered what happened in the tavern.

"It was just a bad dream..." She mumbled to herself.

"No it wasn't." Jean who wasn't sleeping stood up from his bed. Sasha then saw Connie sleeping on a bed from the other side of the room. "You, Connie and a few others were possessed by a pink wine scent drink. Whatever you saw in your 'dream' actually happened." Jean explained in a serious tone while Sasha was shooking her head right and left.

"I hope Beefcake didn't saw us, me and Eren were completely mating!" She shouted and almost woke up Connie. Jean run and shut her mouth by covering her head with a pillow. "Shut up! Stop causing trouble Potato girl!"

Jean whispered close to her ear angrily. "Now sleep! Enough of your crap! If you want to explain to your bald boyfriend what exactly happened. It can wait for tomorrow!" He took the pillow off her head, Sasha nodded and went silent.

"I hope we won't have anything like that again." Jean mumbled to Sasha as he walk back to his bed.

Next Day Morning

"Wake up, Sensei. Captain Levi want us to regroup with the others." Akame said and woke up Saitama, Kuroi woke up after he stood from the bed. "Awwww! Alright, I'm awake." The Caped hero put on his suit while Ryuko, Genos and Kurome were ready and waiting outside of the room.

"We leave now?" Black*Rock Shooter asked with an innocent child face. "Yep, looks like it." Saitama stated and she nodded in agreement.

She wear her black clothes and placed her *Black Cannon on her back. "I'm ready." She stated in a low tone whilst Saitama was putting his red boots on.

"I'm ready too now, let's go." Saitama said and walk outside of the room with Kuroi. "Captain and the rest of our friends are waiting outside. This way Sensei." Akame placed her hand on her sword case and lead them outside of the building.

The special Survey Corps squad was outside waiting for Saitama, his harem and his two students. Levi was talking and explaining to Mikasa, Eren and the others about Black*Rock Shooter.

Sasha completely ignored and didn't care about the Badass Shooter at all. Connie was really curious to see how this new hero looked like.

"She is as strong as One Punch Man?" Connie asked their Captain with curiosity written in his irises.

"Don't know, don't care. The only important information about her is that she have supernatural powers like every other hero, including Saitama." Levi stated serious towards them.

Mikasa was silent, she shifted her head to see Eren. She was still feeling sad for what Eren did to her last night. 'Why Eren? I only wanted to protect you... You're my family...' She uttered in her mind as she remembered crying and leaving Eren's room last night.

Eren from the other hand didn't care about Mikasa anymore. His personality had completely changed. Just like his hair grow longer.

Levi turned around and saw the heroes opening wooden door behind him. "You're finally here." Levi said and took quick glances on Saitama, Genos, Akame, Kurome, Ryuko and Mato.

"I want to apologize if we are a bit late Captain." Genos walk forward and responded whilst Connie, Jean, Eren and Mikasa were staring Black*Rock Shooter next to Saitama.

"Is she the new hero?" Jean asked serious while Eren thought about her. 'What kind of cannon is that on her back?' Mikasa tried to forget about Eren's horrible behavior last night, so she ask.

"You are a hero too?" Black*Rock Shooter shifted her eyes upon Mikasa. Two empty faces stared each other. Mikasa was having her eyes locked in Mato's Blue irises, the Badass Shooter answer whilst she was looking directly in Mikasa's eyes as well.

"Yes, I am. You can all call me Black*Rock Shooter." Levi then crossed his arms together and entered in their conversation. "You can also calling her Badass Shooter, that's her hero name everyone in the Walls will know from now on." Jean, Eren, Sasha and Armin nodded whilst Mikasa had a serious gaze front of everyone.

Armin patted Jean's shoulder and whisperer in his ear. "I'm so sorry for what I did back then. It wasn't me." Jean remembered when Armin was having a crush with him. Jean felt disgust but answered back with a whisper.

"Just don't do something like that again!" Armin nodded and stare back Saitama and their Captain.

"Uuumm so what we doing today?" Saitama cut the cold expression of Captain Levi, Mato and Mikasa. He immediately grabbed everyone's eyes.

He scratched his head slightly confused for the whole situation. Levi spoke and made it clear for One Punch Man and everyone else.

"Today we go outside of Wall Sina, remember the abnormal you fought? Show as wielding a tree from it's roots?" Saitama nodded in agreement.

"More titans might be lurking around Wall Rose, we need to investigate and be sure that the Wall isn't breached, even though we sended you and Genos once. Today we all going to search one last time."

Saitama sighed in boredom and almost fell asleep from Levi's words."Ah?! I'm awake!" One Punch Man struggle at first to keep his eyes open.

Levi nodded negatively. He turned around and walk forward. "Heared me or not we going." The short Captain stated whilst everyone excluding Saitama, Ryuko and Mato shout in union.

"Yes! Captain!" Saitama shifted his attention at his cyborg disciple. 'Wow, at least now Genos is listening to someone else except for me.' Saitama said in his mind and blinked to not fall asleep.

"Erwin is indebted to you Saitama, for what you did in Wall Maria. That is why h-" Saitama lifted his right hand on shoulder level and reply to everyone moderately worried about them.

"We should do something about her first, I don't want her to destroy the city because of her rage."

Levi raised an eyebrow and ask Saitama tremendously confused. "What do you mean?" Saitama pointed at the sky with a finger. They all turned their gazes and saw a ferocious Tatsumaki floating closer to them with a green-glowing aura covering her body.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD GOBLIN! AVOCADO HEAD!" Tatsumaki screamed menacingly toward Saitama.

Levi widen his eyes and shout to everyone. "Get to cover! Saitama, what did you do to her?!"

One Punch Man shifted his head at Levi. "In Wall Maria. It was an accident, I didn't want to headbutt her." Levi smacked his forehead as he understood why the ESper was mad as hell.

"You better calm her down! We don't want any citizen nor destruction casualties!" The Captain stated in his sternly look. Saitama sighed and nodded.

"I'll deal with her." Saitama walk forward as everyone else hid in a building. "Look, Tatsu-" Suddenly a green aura covered Saitama and buried him entire body on the ground, only his head was exposed on the surface like a boiled egg.

'Is she trying to get my suit dirty? I hope not...' Saitama didn't felt any pain, he instead kept watching Tatsumaki in a blankly expression as she stood on the ground front of him.

"You liked that?! BALDY!?" Tatsumaki shouted whilst Saitama had his bored face on.

"I told you I'm sorry, but calling me baldy is too much, what if I'm bald? You got a problem with that?" Saitama said whilst he got out of the ground easily and leaving the ESper quite shocked.

'He resisted my gravity manipulation? This baldy is no small fry.' Tatsumaki was ready to go all out against Saitama.

"This ain't good, I will have to step in." Levi mumbled to Mikasa and Jean who were next to him. The Captain equipped his blades and hissed a bit.

"Captain Levi, this is suicide! Let One Punch Man calm Terrible Tornado down." Levi heared Jean's words and placed the blades back to their metal scabbards.

"Tch! Saitama! Do something quick." Levi uttered while everyone else watch Saitama and Tatsumaki from afar.

God who saw his ultimate weapon (Black*Rock Shooter) befriended with Saitama and everyone else felt pissed and betrayed, more than ever. "ENOUGH! I'm going on my own right there! Right now! I will show those creatures how it is done!" God snapped his fingers and disappeared from his cosmic throne.


	57. Chapter 57

_Bonus: Chapter 57 (Heroes vs God) {Part 1}_

God appeared on the center of Stohess District, everyone locked their eyes on him and tried to figure out what he actually was.

"What the hell?" Levi couldn't understand what was going on anymore, like everyoke else excluding few of the heroes who knew God.

"It's him! Captain! That being is named God, he's the one that gave me the green space stone and brought all the heroes in this world." Genos stated serious and grabbed Levi's attention immediately.

"Interesting..." The Captain walk outside of the building near God.

Mikasa glared daggers at the floating cosmic entity and hissed at him. 'That titan size THING is the one that brought baldy and everyone else here huh? I will kill it!' Mikasa walk outside as well and pull out her blades.

'He's the one responsible for my suffering! He's the one responsible for losing Eren's trust forever! I will slaughter that monster!' She stopped next to Levi and prepared to propel herself toward God.

Levi took notice of what she was about to do and stopped her. "Oi, let him speak first. If he's hostile then let the heroes do the most job." Mikasa didn't payed much attention to her superior. She was concentrated on God like everyone else.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Tatsumaki shouted at God angrily.

"You better apologize for what you just said to me, you don't want to turn into cosmic dust." God uttered serious while he pointed out with a finger.

"Foolish Mons- what the?!" Tatsumaki tried to squeeze God with her psychic powers but it had no effect on him.

"Begone!" God mumbled loud and clear, after that he aimed with two fingers at Tatsumaki.

"Hah! This is nothing! I am way faster tha- I CAN'T... MOVE! WHAT YOU DID TO ME?!" God laughed whilst he explain to her and everyone else around.

Citizens were scared and running away from the center of the District, God's appearance had started to terrify everyone.

"Your poor abilities are no match for my infinite power." Genos run forward and grabbed God's attention.

"HOLD UP!" The cyborg shouted frustrated, he knew if they start a fight with God now everyone would end up dead, except for his sensei. However he didn't want to risk so many lifes in Wall Sina.

"Ahhhh, yes. I remember you. I gave you the space stone. Did you managed to reach your goal?" Everyone except Black*Rock Shooter, Saitama and Mikasa felt goosebumps at the back of their necks.

Genos actually knew who that powerful entity was. "I did, I found my Master here! And now I'm on his side and helping these people to win a war against some other human clan. God, why you are here may I ask?" Genos stated while oil sweat fell from his head.

"Nothing to be afraid off machine, all I want is to take care of your 'Master.' Then I'll leave you all at peace.

Genos had enough of that cosmic bastard, he did helped him once to find his sensei but he would never let God kill him.

Genos took a battle stance and activated his boosters. "You can forget it, if you came to eliminate my Master then here will be your grave." Demon Cyborg glared daggers at God like everyone else.

"I will help too. I'm was starting to getting bored." Ryuko clenched her fists and took off her red scissor blade.

"Senketsu, are you ready?" Her life fiber look up to face its host. "Yes, Ryuko."

"I won't let you kill our Sensei. If you want to get to him, you have to go through us." Akame stared God next to Genos and took off her Murasame blade from its case. So did her little sister Kurome.

"Uhh, I can handle him myself guys, you don't need to fight for me." Saitama replied from behind and scratched his nose.

"No, Sensei. This is our fight! Let me finish what I started back in our world, I lost the first round. I won't lose this time." Genos responded tremendously furious while he was staring God.

"Powers or not, I'm going. I sit enough in the sidelines." Levi propelled himself in midair and landed next to Akame and Genos. "So that star-shaped titan is responsible for bringing you here eh?" The short Captain asked and pointed God with one of his thin blades.

"Not only for that, he's the one responsible for all of these events that recently happened, specially for the green space stones. I guarantee you that." Genos explained and picked everyone's gazes.

God had the guts and gave them even more information. "I bet you find out about the passion liquid as well. Because I see you all in your normal selfs." Jean, Connie, Sasha, Eren, Genos and even Mikasa widen their eyes when they heared that confession.

"So it was you after all, you almost caused an epidemic. Although your evil plans ends here." Genos finished his words and aimed God with his incineration cannon.

'I'm barely holding myself... That motherfucker... That floating BASTARD! He did all of this to me! Because of him I lost Eren... Because of him those heroes came and ruined my life! Because of him I got this scar on my head!' Mikasa shouted inside of her as she touched her forehead.

Indeed the scar from Saitama's grasp 2 years ago would be on her forehead forever, quite visible to everyone as well.

God took a small breath and reply his last words before he attacks. "Stand together... Die together!" God opened wide his hands, two massive purple portals begun sucking everything inside of them.

"OI, HOLD YOUR BALANCE!" Jean shouted as Connie, Armin and Sasha grabbed a rock in the last second. Eren grab an edge of a roof and hold it as hard as he could.

"Tch! Mikasa!" The massive pressure forced Mikasa to fly towards God's purple portals without being able to react in time, however her cousin grabbed her hand and dig his sword on the ground.

Mikasa immediately shifted her head toward Levi whilst they were struggling to hold tight each other's hands.

"If the heroes won't do something... We'll be eaten by those purple holes in his hands!" Levi shouted as loud as he could, Mikasa slightly heared what he said cause of the wind pressure.

"Tsk!" Tatsumaki holded herself in one place, thanks to her psychic powers she managed to keep her weight balanced with the wind pressure, unlike everyone else.

Akame was holding her little sister's right hand tightly while Ryuko had pierced a stone wall with her scissor sword in order to hold herself, Akame and Kurome from getting sucked in God's portals.

Kurome's hand slipped out of her big sister's grasp and got dragged by the wind pressure. "Sister!" Akame shouted and let go of Ryuko's hand. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! AKAMEEEEE!"

Kurome got sucked inside God's left huge palm, Akame stab the ground with her sword. It wasn't going to hold on for much longer though.

Genos was next to Akame. He was firing his cannon backwards in order to avoid getting inside God's portals.

Genos shifted his head at Akame and saw her sword coming out of the ground slowly. "Genos..." Akame stare at him with her red eyes. "No! I can save you! Give me your hand!" Genos knew if he was going to help her, he was getting dragged as well.

Akame planted a cute smile on her face, she knew it was time to say goodbye to everyone and follow her little sister. "From now on... It's up to you to stay with our Sensei and be on his side..." Her sword was about to get detached from the ground.

"One last thing... Avenge us." Akame mumbled at her fellow friend and finally gave up, she got sucked inside God's right palm like her little sister.

"NOOOO!" Genos closed his eyes in anger. He knew he couldn't do anything to save Kurome nor Akame.

"HAHAHAHHAHAAHA! Why you poor third dimensional creatures don't understand? I'm so sagacious that to me... YOU ARE AAAAANTS!" God got cocky for getting two of them.

Finally they heared a serious voice from behind them. Everyone turned their gazes and faced a serious Saitama. The wind wasn't affecting him at all, he could walk normally like nothing was happening.

His muscles became visible while his red gloved fists were clenched. "END HIM! SAITAMAAAAAA!" Eren shouted in determination.

Saitama jumped and reached front of God in a matter of milliseconds. **"Killer Move Serious Series:Serious Punch." ** Saitama's red aura could be seen by God.

"Impressiv-" God couldn't end his word cause Saitama's serious punch collided with his face.

A massive explosion followed on God's face. The entire District trembled, like an earthquake was commencing. Saitama's serious punch flattened more than fifty houses behind God.

Citizens were evacuated from the area earlier thanks to Blast and Garou, they managed to hide from God and help the citizens around Stohess District.

A huge cloud of steam was fading from God's face. Saitama turned into his boredom expression and landed down on the ground.

"What th- Beefcake! Behind you!" Sasha cried out whilst Saitama shifted his head and saw half of God's head missing. "That attack almost killed me, although I came at the top victorious to the end!" God stated toward everyone as he stuck Saitama inside his right purple portal.

Saitama didn't know what was going on, so he was getting teleported somewhere else.

"Saitama!" Eren shouted. So did Genos after the titan shifter. "Sensei!" Genos run toward God while he equipped his blades.

Black*Rock Shooter jump from a roof to aid Genos. She shot God with her *Black cannon, after a few shots she managed to seal the portals by destroying his hands.

God took a glance at the incoming cyborg, he create some distance between him and Genos. "I would love to stay here and vanish you all from existence but now I got what I wanted, the game continues." God begun turning into cosmic dust.

Genos aimed God with both of his hands and shot a powerful blast against the entity. **"Incinerate!"**

It was too late thought, God disappeared from their eyes like floating ashes, so did Saitama. Genos lost his Sensei again, this time he didn't had any other space stone to search for him.

Genos fell on the ground and begun hitting it with his hands as hard as he could. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Demon Cyborg screamed so loud that even some birds on a tree branch from outside Wall Sina felt threatened and fly away.

Blast and Garou made it a few minute too late. "What happened?!" Blast asked tremendously nervous.

"Tell us! Demon Cyborg." Garou took Genos' attention.

"I failed... 'God' took Akame, Kurome and my Master." Genos gritted his teeth and punched the ground from anger. Blast saw Tatsumaki floating near them.

"You alright?" The blue cape hero felt sympathy for the ESper he once saved. "Yes, however I won't say the same for baldy." Tatsumaki look back to where God was.

Into a different version of earth in universe 3

It was a beautiful and sunny day in Zaofu city, this city was built almost entirely out of metal, and it was the home of the metal clan. It's inhabitats were almost all metalbenders like the name of their clan.

Everyone was doing their routine in this different version of earth, the people were living peaceful and of course without titans, plus almost all of the humans could bend an element of nature.

Recently in Zaofu there were rumors that the Avatar was going to visit the city which delighted everyone there.

Public information about Avatar:It's a person that can control all the elements of the nature, it's also fused with a powerful light spirit named Rava. After the death of the Avatar, another chosen child is born to inherit the previous Avatar's place.

"Hey Mommy, can I get this doll from this store?" A little child asked her mother outside of a toystore. The Mother raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Sure why not? N-" The Mother trailed off as she saw some faint purple light in the sky, gradually getting brighter by seconds. She turned her gaze to her fellow citizens as they also saw the same thing.

"It's a portal from the spirit realm! Why is it purple thought?!" One of the citizens asked confused and scared.

"It might be a weird meteor!" Someone else shouted in panic. That was the tipping point as the citizens of Zaofu begun to flee their city in a crazy frenzy, forgetting behind whatever they were doing.

However, what they didn't know about that object was that it wasn't a meteor nor a door from the spirit realm, but it was a portal that spit out a bald hero in his yellow jumpsuit. Saitama's bald head was reflecting the sun's beams while he was still falling down from the sky.


	58. Chapter 58

_Bonus: Chapter 58 (Benders?) _

"Let's see how you will escape this time!" God shouted as he sat down on his cosmic throne.

Saitama was a few thousand meters above solid ground, he took a glance to the surroundings underneath, it seems he was in another version of earth.

One Punch Man felt utterly disturbed and mumble to himself. "Great, in how many earths do I have to travel." He said in boredom as he prepared to land in the metal city.

In the nearest security office

"Sir! We've just detected a strange man falling from the sky in high speeds heading right towards our city! The entire populace has gone into panic and evacuating the city as we speak!" Everyone in the room were shocked by the guard's reports.

It seems their city wasn't as safe as they had thought it to be. The female superior who was metalbender order them.

"Alright, everyone get out of here now! Wing, Wei and Huan! You have to help me to divert the intruder's fall." They all got the message and left the dining room.

Her husband and her other two children fled while Suyin and her three sons went to the top of the tallest building in their city.

Saitama was in clear view, but he was heading towards them and really fast. One Punch Man spot them instantly and thought to himself. 'Oh, I should land up there and try to explain a few things.'

"We will hit him all at the same time! On my mark. Ready?" The daughter of Toph asked her sons. They all nodded and got into standard metalbending position.

Once Saitama got closer than half a mile, she counted to three under her breath before shooting her hands towards the incoming bald hero.

One Punch Man saw them taking some weird stances, surely they were thinking of him as a hostile.

'I better avoid whatever they going to throw at me, I don't want my suit to be ripped again.' He thought inside his mind and stare at the metalbenders below.

"Now!" They all mustered all of their strength to protect their home, they tried to hit Saitama with some metal plates they were throwing at him, One Punch Man responded to their assault.

He punched the incoming metal pieces, leaving them significantly shocked for his current feat.

The metalbenders kept firing repeatedly metal pieces against the hero, however Saitama was shattering and turning the metals into ashes easily. The benders heads begun watering from exhaustion.

Whatever they were throwing at him, the bald hero was just destroying it without effort.

He was traveling at a very high velocity towards the building's roof. 'Hmm, if I land on the roof I might destroy the ceiling of their room. Nah, I'll land elsewhere.' Saitama took his eyes off them and shook his head left and right.

"Mom... You saw what he just did to the metal?" One of Suyin sons felt cold sweat coming from his forehead. His sibling strained to get a few words out of his mouth as his resolve was quickly wavering.

"Mother... Wing is right. That is no ordinary man, he shattered the metal with only his fists!" Suyin wanted to say something but she knew what he said was true.

Saitama spotted some mountains next to the city, he decided to land there in order to avoid any damage casualties in the city.

Saitama landed into the side of the mountain, creating a huge crater that was visible throughout Zaofu and it's people who were safely evacuated.

They had to cover their eyes from the dust that started to accumulate rapidly in the atmosphere.

Suyin and the boys struggled to catch their breath, been a while since they exerted that much effort, without effect though. However, Suyin noticed one thing that no one else noticed.

She snapped her fingers to get their attentions toward her.

"This guy, He should be dead by that fall. Unless he's an airbender and have the ability to fly." She mumbled serious towards her three sons.

"Wh-What was that Mom?" "Just give...us a second...Mom" Wing and Wei pleaded as both of them took huge amounts of air.

"Just look at him. Look what he did to his surroundings." She pointed out. They all looked at each other and had the same thought.

'Who is he? What is he? How is he still alive?!' Saitama came out of the crater in perfect shape, not a single scratch on his body could be found.

The hero planted a slightly smile and said. "Oh, I made it." He shifted his gaze at the metalbenders, he waved at them from the distance.

"He is just waving at us?! Who the hell is he?" Wing shouted tremendously confused. That question plagued their minds.

The metalbenders reached Saitama's location after a few minutes, they all approached and surrounded him like a prey.

"Ummm? Hello?" One Punch Man made eye contact with Suyin as she was a few meters away from him.

"First off, you coming with us. You're under arrest!" She demanded him to follow them, Saitama didn't want to cause any other trouble, he shrugged and followed the metalbenders.

2 Hours Later

After passing through some metal elevators and a dungeon looking place, the benders locked Saitama in a cell, One Punch Man saw a few ripped bandages laying on the ground.

"I guess those are from the previous 'prisoner.' huh?" Suyin remembered someone **important **who was in this cell for two weeks.

However she didn't want to tell this stranger nothing about the mysterious man. "None of your business. Now tell me, surely you're not an alien like him, are you?" She asked in a sternly expression.

"Nope, I'm not an alien. Just a human being like you all, but I fought aliens before and they wasn't strong, their boss tried as hard as he could to be a challenge to me, he died at the end."

"You might be lying so." She turned around and talk to the guard outside of the cage.

"Bring Aiwei here. Immediately." The guards nodded and walk out of the room with fast steps.

"You see, I won't tell you much about the previous person that was here but only this." Saitama waited her answer with not much of concern in his eyes. He just wanted to go back to Genos and the others in AOT earth.

"You came exactly like him in our planet, from the sky. Although you came without a spherical spaceship like him, you came by yourself." Suyin stated as Saitama picked his nose.

"Ah, another alien brought me here, if I'm correct. I don't know actually." Saitama uttered to her and lay on the rusty bed.

A middle aged man appeared with the guards behind him. Suyin turned around to greet him. "Aiwei, we have something similar with that guy. You can start with him." She finished her sentence and let the lie reader inside the cell.

"Tell me your full name." Aiwei kicked off the interrogation.

"Saitama."

"Where are you from?"

"From a earth that you probably won't believe that exists."

Aiwei raised an eyebrow and continue the interrogation. "Tell us details about your earth."

"Well... It has a lot of cities in it, my apartment is in Z city, although I think an alien who brought me here, teleported me into another version of earth before too, the people in the other version of earth are fighting titans who they trying to eat the normal size humans. And uhh.." Saitama felt sleepy from his speech, he almost fell asleep on the spot.

Aiwei snapped his fingers front of Saitama's face. "Wake up, we're not done yet." Saitama opened his eyes again and forgot what he was telling.

"You mind if I leave? Cause I need to search for my friends and my disciples." Everyone felt surprised. That baldy had disciples? "Tell us more about your friends and your students."

"Well I ha-" Aiwei cut Saitama's phrase and asked in particular interest.

"How many disciples you have? You wanted to have disciples at the first place? Why you came here? Are you a human?" Saitama begun gritting his teeth in anger, his bald head start boiling from his frustration.

Aiwei ignored Saitama's angrily expression and continued to barraging him with questions.

"Where on earth you live? Whe-" Saitama shouted as he stood from the bed and made everyone take battle stances except from Aiwei who was calm.

"Enough! You stupid! Keep it to one question at the time and make it twenty words or less!" Aiwei nodded and took a breath.

"My mistake, let me ask again." Saitama calmed down and sat down again, everyone let their guards down and kept listening.

"Tell me about the previous earth." Saitama began thinking about the AOT version of earth. "I told you the main course about the titans, oh! The normal size people are living behind 3 fifty meters tall Walls."

"Why they live in there?" Aiwei asked again. "Because they want to be safe from the titans." One Punch Man explained while boredom was written on his face.

"That sounds terrible, so they are not free. They live in these Walls like animals." Aiwei placed the dots together as Saitama simply nodded without saying a second word.

"Now, tell me about your disciples." That was an easy question for Saitama, the hero start explaining.

"I have two disciples, the first one is Genos, he's a cyborg and fighting with his technological weapons like his cannons or something like that. My second disciple is Akame, from her clothing I bet she like cosplaying a samurai, although I lost contact with both of them."

Saitama trailed off in a neutral expression and lay on the bed.

"Why? What happened to them?" Aiwei asked once more.

"Well, Akame got sucked by a purple portal. I had the same fate and ended up on this earth. The alien who brought me here, transported her somewhere else, in a totally different planet perhaps." Saitama's answers were shocking everyone inside the cell.

Suyin was dumbfounded. Different earths? This guy definitely had some screws loose in his mind, his face was also a big proof, a blankly baldy appearing out of nowhere and telling them those things.

However it wasn't the first time they heard about different earths and planets, aliens, etc. The previous guy who was here told them about those at first hand.

Aiwei turned around to face Suyin and the others. "Well, mister Saitama. You're not lying. In fact you have some similarities with our previous guest, who became a great allie of the Avatar." Aiwei's statement make Suyin to tremble a bit.

"Wa-Wait... You mean he might be as strong as him? You kidding?" Aiwei nodded with a small smile. Saitama raised a hand to ask. "Who are you talking about?" Aiwei turned to answer One Punch Man's question.

"We had an alien in this cell 1 month ago, he had a long story about different earths and planets like you. It wasn't the same informations as yours, but I couldn't avoid the similarities." Saitama scratched his head moderately bored.

"A-ha... Okay. Look I told you what you wanted, can I leave and try to find my way back into previous earth? Genos will be nervous and worried about me." Aiwei pointed with a finger at Saitama.

"You have the same desire to leave like him! So much similarities must be mentioned." Aiwei felt awe for Saitama, so did everyone else around them. Even Suyin a little.

"You truly are amazing, just like him. Truly he said truth about every word he just spelled." Saitama simply shrugged to them. "I don't have any reason to lie about where I'm from or who I am."

Aiwei hummed in response toward One Punch Man. "Your clothes is an evidence about your origins, clearly not from around this planet." The man said. Now eager to get more information.

"Do you have any powers?" Saitama look at his hands and said. "Only my fists, I can take down everyone I face, mostly in one punch." Suyin didn't believed such fact, however Aiwei's face was showing the opposite.

"Even though you aren't lying about the 'one punch' thing, I'm still doubtful of your claims. Can you prove that you truly have such power?" Saitama shrugged and reply.

"Fine, everyone go out of the cell, I'll show you." They all made some safe distance with Saitama, he touched the cell's metal door with only a finger, after a couple of seconds the heavy door fell down like a rotten tree branch.

Everyone felt shocked and awed for what Saitama just did with only a finger. "Suyin, I think we're done here. This man has to be Avatar Korra's bodyguard just like the humanlike Goku." Aiwei's respond force Suyin to reply back to him.

"How can we trust him? He might be evil secretly. Or worse working for Zaheer who is now behind bars. What if that bald guy have a mission to capture or kill Korra?" Aiwei raised and eyebrow toward the female metalbender. "Evil? Seriously? This man? Who accepted to show us what he can do? Who answered to all of my questions and never lied? He is definitely on our side." Suyin nodded to agree with the lie reader.

However she didn't like where this was going inside of her.

"The Avatar will be here soon enough, you better show her respect. Bald man." Suyin ordered Saitama before she leave with a makeshift elevator.

"Uhhhh? So... I'm guessing I need to meet someone before I leave... Where do I go to wait for this... Avabar?" Aiwei stare at One Punch Man and utter to him. "It's called Avatar, first off you won't leave just yet, now follow me. You will wait for her in the main door outside, this way."

Aiwei lead Saitama outside of the dungeon by using an elevator.

Meanwhile in the Aot universe

Genos, Levi, Black*Rock Shooter, Tatsumaki and the other two heroes walk inside Historia's room as the others were waiting outside with Ryuko.

Genos had explained everyone about Saitama, Akame and Kurome. Erwin felt depressed about those terrible things and asked in frustration.

"How did that happened? How that 'God' creature appeared?" Genos answer to Erwin, Historia and to everyone else in the room.

"He can teleport wherever he wants, that's why we must kill him for good! He took Akame, Kurome and my Sensei. The worst thing is that I don't have another space stone to find him!" Genos clenched his hands.

Levi placed a hand on Genos' shoulder. "No worries, Saitama is a powerful hero. He won't give up on us so easily. He will come back." Genos nodded at Levi and look back to the Queen.

"Can't we do something to find them? Anything!" The Queen wanted to help the current dire situation.

Black*Rock Shooter step in the conversation and said with her calm and emotionless face. "I'm afraid we can't do anything to help them. Teleportation is almost impossible for us." Genos agreed with the Badass Shooter, however he didn't back down.

"I'll try to find a way! I'll bring my Sensei back at least." Demon Cyborg stated determined, after that Historia nodded to him.

"Levi, we have to do whatever we can to bring Saitama back!" Erwin ordered Levi who had his hands in his pockets.

"You know what? Beat me but fine, I hope Saitama is worth it." Everyone's gazes were locked on the short Captain who took out of his pockets two space stone pieces.

"You had those this entire time?!" Tatsumaki shouted arrogantly to him, but Blast showed her a disappointed expression and calmed her down.

"I'm was going to keep them as souvenirs after all of this was over, I know what happens if I fuse them together, although we lack of knowledge to where they will get us to." Genos felt even more determined and concentrated.

"Captain Levi, it's our only chance! We need to bring at least my Master back." Historia gently came in the conversation and reply. "What can we do for Akame and her sister?" Genos didn't answer to the Queen.

"I'm sorry..." Only those two words came out of his mouth. Historia felt sad about the two siblings.

"Fine, so who will come?" Levi asked and looked everyone around him. "I'm with you hundred percent." Genos stated instantly.

"I'll come too..." Kuroi took their gazes as she equipped her *Black Cannon.

"Three are enough, Oi brats. Wish us good return." Levi meant everyone else outside the room, Eren opened the door and raised his right arm.

"Captain! I'll come to assist you in this journey as well!" Levi stared at the titan shifter.

"Hmm. I'll allow it, anyone else?" Silence followed after Levi's phrase, although after a few seconds he saw a raised hand behind Ryuko.

"Let me come along." Armin walk forward in a serious expression. "Arlert? Alright then. Your choice." Armin nodded seriously as he stood next to Genos.

The rescue team was ready to go! Captain Levi, Demon Cyborg, Badass Shooter, Eren Jeager (Attack titan) and Armin Arlert (Colossal titan.)

"Goodluck, Everyone. Be careful out there." Erwin mumbled in a serious mood and made some distance from them, cause Levi was ready to fuse the stones.


	59. Chapter 59

_Bonus: Chapter 59 (Avatar) _

Saitama followed the middle aged man called Aiwei, he seemed to be a really calm guy who could understand if someone was lying or saying the truth. Saitama although didn't care much about the guy's talent, everything Saitama wanted to do now was to find his disciples and his friends.

The metal elevator doors opened widely, letting the lie reader and One Punch Man outside. After they took some steps out of the elevator Aiwei shifted his head behind to Saitama. "We're almost there, like Suyin mentioned earlier about respect. When the Avatar comes I want you to treat her as a-" Saitama lifted a finger and said suddenly.

"As a Queen?" One Punch Man's response made Aiwei to widen his expression, he felt surprised once more. "No, I'm was about to say as a prodigy. You see Avatar Korra is the very light of this world. She is bonded with both earth realm and spirit realm. The infinite light spirit Rava lives inside of her." All of the man's words were completely new for Saitama.

One Punch Man scratched his armpits tremendously bored. "Awwwww! Blah. Blah. Blah. Can you talk english? Cause I didn't catch a single letter from what you just replied to me." Saitama's face was confused and bored at the same time.

"Alright." Aiwei took a deep breath and felt calm again. "You will meet the strongest person of our planet soon. All I want from you is to show her some respect, everyone knows about her legacy." Saitama had that into a corner of his mind.

"Oh? She's the strongest you say?" Aiwei nodded and placed his arms behind his back. Saitama felt moderately excited, he really wanted to meet and see how this Avatar looks like. "This might be fun. Can I fight with that Avabar? I really want a challenge." Aiwei and Saitama heared a mockingly giggle from the right of them.

"You? A clumsy nobody thinks that can take Korra on one v one? Don't make me laugh!" Saitama and Aiwei turned to the right and saw Suyin in a serious expression. It seems she heared the last part of their conversation.

"Ummm, yeah? I'm pretty sure I can. I am thrilling for an opponent that won't go down with only one punch." Saitama stated with his neutral but innocent too face.

"Yeah right. I would enjoy seeing you getting your ass kicked by the Avatar. Actually no! Not even her. I can beat the crap out of you without even sweating, you small bald fry." Suyin exclaimed and put on a creepy look on her face. Saitama covered his mouth and whispered near Aiwei. "Too much ego." Aiwei released a small laugh.

"Grrrr! What did you told him!?" Suyin walk impatiently near Saitama and stopped front of him. "Stop pissing me off idiotic face!" The metalbender holded Saitama's chest tightly, she almost ripped a bit of his yellow suit.

Saitama changed his expression into his serious one. The hero stared Suyin in the eyes as he grabbed her hand with his right red glove. "You don't respect personal space, do you?" Suyin felt an enormous pressure coming from her palm. Saitama's iron grip was crushing her hand slowly.

'Ghh! What the hell?! My hand! It hurts so much!" She fell on the ground whilst Saitama was still holding her hand, he wasn't putting pressure against Suyin though.

"Look, I don't care what you or anyone else think about me. Just let me do whatever you want me to do so I can leave one hour sooner." Saitama told her loud and clear in his serious expression.

'It is..? From him?! He has such brutal strength?! How! He's a none bending outsider! Is he that much of a badass?!' Suyin asked herself from inside of her as she flinched in pain.

Saitama gently let go of her hand. The metalbender struggled to move her fingers. "Fucker..." She mumbled at Saitama as she was touching her fingers.

"Whatever. Leave me alone." Saitama shifted his head forward and saw two big gates front of them. "I'm guessing those lead outside to where I need to wait, am I right?" One Punch Man took the answer from Aiwei.

"Yes. Be there with you in any minute." Saitama nodded and walk alone near the gates. "Hey! Hold it. We need to use metalbending to get these open." A guard next to the gates said at Saitama.

"Nah, I got this." Saitama put his palm on the giant left side of the gates. They opened in a matter of seconds. One Punch Man's strength made everyone to froze on their spots, even Aiwei and Suyin couldn't believe what they saw just now.

"Did he just...?" Suyin couldn't end her phrase because Aiwei finish it for her. "Opened a gate that weight more than 5 tons with only one hand, yes."

Suyin shook her head to forget about it. "Whatever. Avatar Korra should be here any minute now. I better head outside and wait with that baldy." Aiwei followed Suyin outside, the guards didn't had to bend the metallic doorway-Thanks to One Punch Man it was already opened.

Suyin and Aiwei stand next to Saitama while they were waiting at the top of the big staircase outside the building.

Saitama was yawning a few times cause of his boredom. He could sleep on the spot, however he resisted the urge to close his eyes and take a nap.

After 20 Minutes

Finally Suyin was the first one to see the train coming from the distance. "They are here." She uttered serious and grabbed Aiwei's and Saitama's gazes.

"This Avabar is on that train that stopped right front of us?" Aiwei nodded. Suyin gritted her teeth toward Saitama for his bad spelling. "It's Avatar you stupid chimp!" She shouted madly to him, the Caped hero completely ignored her and watch the people who were coming out of the train.

Suyin and Aiwei walk down the stairs to greet team Avatar while Saitama was watching from atop of the stairs.

"Avatar Korra, it is a pleasure to see you again here." Suyin gave them a slight bow. The Avatar returned the gesture as well. The professional metalbender then turned her gaze to the people behind Korra.

"So happy to see you again as well Mako, Bolin, Asami, and... Goku." She pointed out, much to their excitement.

"Heh, we wasn't gone for long." Mako praised. Suyin chuckled slightly.

A guy in green clothes and with spiky black hair entered their conversation. "I hope I can get enough gas for my pod spaceship. I really want to return back home." Suyin's stare went on Goku who had his hands behind his back.

"So you are here to leave with your spaceship?" Goku nodded in agreement.

"That's kinda disappointing, but I really hope you can visit us again sometime Goku." Korra patted his shoulder and smiled to him.

"Yeah! Of Cou-" Goku gaped tremendously. He could feel an overwhelming power from someone nearby. His frozen gaze slightly depressed everyone near him. He begun sweating whilst he was feeling the enormous energy.

"Goku? What happened?" The Avatar asked. "Yeah, did you remember something you forgot?" Bolin chimed in without permission.

"Enough intervening bro. Can't you see Goku's sweating?" Mako told his brother and gave his a serious mood.

"Sorry Mako." Bolin changed his look into a sarcastic-sad one and took his eyes off Goku.

"Such limitless power... I feel it... It's... Thousands times bigger than Frieza's power!" Goku's answer shocked everyone, specifically Korra and Suyin.

Aiwei planted a guilty smile on his face and cough to take their attentions. "The source of this power is the man over there." He stated and pointed Saitama who was standing and staring at them with a neutral expression.

Goku and the others saw One Punch Man with all his might. Suyin although didn't want to admit anything. "It's probably not from him. Ma-" Goku talk over her and cut her excuse.

"No way... I don't only feel it. I see it too!" Goku wasn't lying, he was one of the few characters in the whole multiverse that could see Saitama's enormous red aura all around him. Just like Boros could see it.

"Suyin, who is that man..." Korra asked as she finally saw Saitama for the very first time. The Avatar and One Punch Man were making eye contact from a distance, it was truly intense.

**Public information about Korra:On** **the outside, Korra is fierce, independent, and pugnacious, however beneath her tough exterior, she possesses a strong loyalty toward her friends and duty as the Avatar. The bond between** **her and her companions is growing even stronger with each fight they have together against evildoers. **

**Korra fully embraced her position as the Avatar from a very young age, reveling in its power. However, similar to the previous Avatar, she also has a good sense of humor and enthusiasm, and a vulnerable teenage charm. Korra has never encountered someone stronger than herself aka. The Avatar, she never fought Goku before to find out the truth between of them who is the strongest. **

**Now she, Goku, and her other friends are going to meet and even have a spar with a hero in a yellow suit. **

'Is this girl the Avabar they were talking about?' Saitama asked inside his mind kinda interested for Korra's identity.

"Eh?" Suddenly Korra's face changed into Sasha's face. Saitama had another vision. "Sasha! I'm coming!" Saitama's face turned serious while he run down the stairs to reach Sasha. However the road seemed endless, the hero couldn't reach her. Sasha suddenly smiled and let some tears fall down her face.

"Saitama... I always loved you..." In a sudden moment a small female child appeared next to Sasha, the child was holding a big rifle.

"No. Not you again!" Saitama begun sweating and extending his hand toward the child in order to stop it from shooting Sasha.

"Die demon!" The small girl shot and fall down from the gun's pressure. The same scenario happened. Sasha fell down on the ground while blood was coming out of her chest.

Saitama reached front of her and kneeled, but it was too late. "No...No! Sashaaaaa!" He holded her tight whilst he felt some emotions he had years to feel. Sadness and despair.

"Goodbye...my Beefcake..." Sasha gently closed her eyes and died in Saitama's hug. "Why... WHY!" One Punch Man couldn't do anything to bring her back.

Saitama snapped out of it and returned to reality. He thought determined from inside of him. 'I'll wait for this moment. I'll prevent Sasha's death and stop that child for good!' The hero clenched his fists and changed to his blank expression.

"I'll like to have a friendly brawl with him." Goku cracked his knuckles in excitement, so did Korra whilst Saitama raised an eyebrow.

"Can we go meet him?" Korra asked Suyin who was trying to think of something quick, she actually wanted to avoid contact between the Avatar and a chimp nobody like Saitama but she knew that was impossible.

"... Ah Y-Yes, b-but don't mind him. He's ju-just a weirdo." Suyin was taking glances at Saitama, then back to Goku and team Avatar.

"Wow! He must be someone really important for making you talking so slow and nervously about him." Korra chuckled as she smirked at Suyin.

"N-no! Avatar Korra. He's a citizen that is acting like a hero." Korra didn't fall for that, so did Goku next to her.

"Riiiiight." Korra and Goku dashed forward and headed toward Saitama. They begun waking up the stairs impatiently.

'Whoa! This guy's energy is OUT OF THE CHARTS!' Goku still couldn't believe Saitama's power was real.

'Look at that gentle red aura all around his body. He must be really strong! No! Super strong!' Goku clenched his fists from happiness whilst he and Korra made it at the top, they were now front of One Punch Man.

"..." Saitama didn't said anything. He only had the same neutral face as before. "Well? Won't you say anything? No autographs or something like that?" Korra asked Saitama who was staring at them like an innocent child.

"I'm the hero. You should ask for an autograph instead. But don't worry, I don't care about your admiration. I'm not doing this hero job for you people, but because I want to!" Saitama stated at the Sayian and the Avatar.

"You kidding me right?" Goku tried not to laugh from Saitama's phrase while Korra planted a sarcastic-angry expression on her face. "Uhhh? You don't know who I am? I'm the Avatar. Duh!" Korra told him. Saitama had a 'I don't give a damn.' face on.

"You're that Avatar that is the strongest in this planet?" Saitama's question shock both Goku and Korra. "If you going to fight someone, fight me first!" Goku was tremendously itching for a fight with a beast like Saitama. "Oh? Ok." Korra clenched her fists excited. "Hell yeah!" She shouted. Suyin smacked her forehead in disbelief.

In the Aot universe

Levi had the two pieces really close together. "Captain, I have a question." Armin took Levi's attention.

"What is it." The blond titan shifter changed his glare at the pieces in Levi's hand and reply. "Even if we find Saitama... How we will return back? That's the last space stone we have isn't it?" Levi look back at the pieces inside his palms. "I will be honest. We might not come back if we won't find another one of these." Armin sweater instantly after they heared their Captain's answer.

"Armin. We got this. I know we will be able to pull this off and bring Saitama, Akame, and Kurome back." Eren stated and placed a hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Eren..." Mikasa mumble from the other side of the room. "What you want." Eren told her in a sternly mood.

"Wherever you go... I follow. Let me come with you!" Eren crossed his hands together as Mikasa approached them and stand next to her childhood friends.

"So we are 6." Levi shifted his head next to him to meet Kuroi's blue irises. "...Yes." Black*Rock Shooter was ready to take on any challenge.

"Here goes nothing." Levi fused the pieces together. The small fused fragments begun shining and revealing a bright green light. "Glowing crystals?" Black*Rock Shooter asked Levi with her emotionless face still being presence.

"No idea." The short Captain kept staring the magnificent glowing pieces in his sharp expression, so did everyone around him. Including Garou, Blast, Erwin, Queen Historia etc.

"Tch! It's working now." Everyone shut their eyes cause the light was unbearable for them to have a vision on.

After a couple of seconds it disappeared completely. "Did they... got teleported?" Blast asked Erwin considerably worried about their comrades.

Erwin cleared his eyes, he look back to where Genos, Levi, Mato, Armin, Eren, and Mikasa were. No one was standing at the middle of the room anymore. "Yes, the teleportation was a success!" Everyone watch the spot too. Erwin was right.

Only black ashes and burned wood pieces were visible, like someone had a campfire at the middle of the room.

In the Opm universe

**"Justice Tackle!" **Mumen Rider tackled on a robber who had bags of money in his hands, he managed to stop him, however the Bicyclist of justice had some major bruises around his face.

"Huh?" Suddenly a purple portal opened on the sky and spit out two medieval looking females. It was Akame and Kurome, they had been teleported into Saitama's world.

"Heroes must be prepared to face evil and help the innocents, no matter the time or place. Hwwwwoh!" Mumen Rider got back on his bicycle and speed up toward the falling girls.

"Don't worry. Class C Rank 1 hero Mumen Rider is here!" Mumen Rider jump off from his vehicle to catch one of the sisters. He successfully grabbed Kurome and placed her in his hug.

He landed safely on the ground, after that he let her stood up on her own. "There you go. Now the other one." Mumen Rider was about to leap again, however he stopped when he saw Akame standing on the ground perfectly fine.

"You're both alright?" Mumen asked the sisters while they were analysing their surroundings. "What is this city?" Akame questioned in a calm expression.

"You're both in A city." Mumen pointed out.

"A city? Never heard such place before." Kurome replied kinda frustrated.

"Could it be?" Akame whispered and took their gazes, Mumen was sure they wasn't from around here. "If I'm correct, the cosmic body monster teleported us into a different dimension." Kurome's eyes widen in nervousness, Mumen Rider stare Akame with awe under his goggles.

"Amazing... You two are from a different world!" He shouted whilst they heared footsteps from behind them.

"You poor heroes will feel my wrath!" A wolf looking monster growled behind them, it was demon threat level. "I will take care of th-" A sound of slice could be heared in the wind. Mumen was shocked and awed at the same time.

After three seconds the monster's head got separated from its shoulders. Akame decapitated it so fast, no one was able to see it. Except from one guy who was stalking the trio.

"Amazing! You move like lightening. You're skills are definitely making you a S Class hero!" Mumen shouted excited for Akame. "Hero? My Sensei Saitama is a hero. Unfortunately we lost contact with him and our other friends, because we got teleported here." Mumen Rider placed a hand on Akame's shoulder.

"Saitama? You know him? He's my friend too. Where is he?" Mumen Rider asked tremendously worried about One Punch Man. "In a different dimension as I mentioned earlier, you gotta believe us."

Akame stated as she kept her eyes on the C Class hero. "Of course I believe you. If you're Saitama's friends, you're my friends too." Mumen Rider thumbs up at Akame whilst they heared another voice from behind them.

"Hehhhhh? S Class? I'll be the one to judge that." The heavy voice grabbed their attention and forced them to turn around. Mumen Rider froze on his spot. "GHHA?! S Class Ran-" Atomic Samurai cut his sentence and said kinda interested in Akame.

"Yeah. Stop babbling. Let's get to the main course." Atomic Samurai smiled toward the trio.

"Mmm." Akame stare at her possible opponent who was standing a few meters across them.

The S Class hero had long black hair tied in a ponytail. He had dark eyes and a defined jawline. He sported a small goatee and he was chewing a thin piece of grass. His attire consisted of a hooded red cloak with an atom symbol on the back draped over his open black haori.

Beneath the haori was a traditional loose fitting white robe tied with a white sash and two haori himos. He was also had his sword on his left side.

"Atomic Sa-Samurai why you are here?" Mumen Rider asked tremendously nervous. Atomic Samurai explain to them with a smirk on his face.

"I'm was just watching the city, but a purple light grabbed my attention. Then I saw those two ladies coming out of somekind of hole on the sky. I'm was watching you from above. I saw what you did to the monster in an instant, are you a samurai too?" He plowed and asked Akame.

She cleared her sword from the monster's blue blood and reply serious. "Kinda." Atomic Samurai liked that as he put the piece of grass from the other side of his lips.

"What I heared about you two is correct? Coming from a different world?" Kurome next to Mumen Rider nodded to him. "Tche! That explains the hole and the lights." No answer from the trio. Atomic Samurai decided to continue his sentence.

"Eh!? A worthy katana wielder from a different world." Akame pointed at Atomic Samurai with her katana. "This is the Murasame blade. One wound from it and you're dead." Atomic Samurai took out his katana and took his stance.

"A poisoned blade that can kill with only one cut eh? I haven't been this excited in a while." Both Samurais were ready to engage each other. Mumen Rider and Kurome back up from them to avoid getting dragged in the fight.

"We are all good guys. You should stop fighting please!" Mumen shouted whilst Akame and Atomic Samurai were having an intense eye contact. "Not if I won't see what skills this lady over here got." Those were the last words the S Class hero said before the fight starts.

Akame dashed forward with her cursed blade aiming for Atomic Samurai's throat. To her surprice he blocked the hit, he smiled at her whilst their blades were equally matching with eachother.

"Such speed. You can show me more I'm sure." The hero uttered excited while Akame was staring him with her red eyes serious.


	60. Chapter 60

_Bonus: Chapter 60 (Saitama vs Goku and Korra) _

**Hello everyone, just a quick info I wanted to say before the chapter starts: This version of Goku is after he beat Frieza in DBZ. He only got kaioken and super sayian in the story, if he had Ultra Instinct he could had a great battle with Saitama. But he will be impressed and motivated because of Saitama.**

In the LoK (Legend of Korra) universe

Goku was about to say something but Korra butt in and spoke first at Saitama. "Sooo, what element are you able to bend?" Goku raised an eyebrow and moved on with another question. "Maybe he is not controlling nature's elements like you, are you using Ki blasts Saitama?"

One Punch Man took glances at them who they were front of him. He picked his nose in boredom and after that he gave them the answer.

"None of those, I just use my fists." Both Goku and Korra felt considerably impressed about Saitama.

"How much strong are you?" Goku asked and waited Saitama's answer impatiently like a child that wanted a candy bar.

"I cannot describe that... But I can show you with a-" "Oh! Oh! I know with what! Show us in a fight. Please show us! Please, please, please!" Korra begged Saitama while she fall to her knees.

"Uhm, alright but just a friendly brawl." Korra stood up excited about their upcoming battle, Goku smiled too whilst he kept staring at Saitama's red aura, no one else could see it except for the sayian.

"I will join too if you don't mind. I wanna have a fight with a crazy strong guy like you before I leave in Frieza's pod." Saitama shrugged to Goku's words cause he had no idea what the sayian was saying.

"Let's go to the mountain side over there. We won't cause any damage in the city." Korra showed them the mountain, both Goku and Saitama nodded and followed her.

"Korra will fight with Goku and that guy?" Mako asked without receiving an answer from Suyin.

"Yep! They will fight each other to the deeeeaaaath! Ahhhhh!" Bolin chimed in and did some idiotic grimaces front of Asami's face.

"They will only test this weirdo's strength, and that's it... Maybe." Asami stated while she kept her gaze on the stranger with the white cape and yellow suit.

After some minutes the sayian and the avatar were standing across some meters from Saitama. "Alright! I'm so excited about this. Don't hold up!" Goku exclaimed at both Korra and Saitama whilst he prepared to transform into his kaioken form.

Korra shifted her head with interest inside her eyes. 'Hell yeah! Goku will use that red technique.' She smiled as her confident expression went on their bald opponent. Team avatar were watching from afar. Suyin and Aiwei didn't left so they could see the battle as well.

"Let's do this, this is a great opportunity to become stronger. Korra step some meters back." Korra took a few steps back from Goku, exactly how he told her to do. She remembered what happened last time as she was prepared for the wind pressure.

The sayian widened his stance as he was ready for the power increase boost. He grabbed everyone's eyes including the spectators.

Saitama looked at Goku with a neutral expression and said to his mind. 'Oh. He took a stance, is he a martial artist like the old dude?' The wind's pressure changed and turned from a calm to a wild one.

"Kaioken!" A crimson breeze came out of the burst of power, as a red aura surrounded Goku. This was only the base powerup, so it felt like nothing to Goku.

He looked at Korra and then at Saitama to see their reactions. Korra had awe all over her face, Saitama though had a blank expression towards them. "Wow... It stills makes me feel so jealous and kinda embarrassed for not having such technique." Korra stated in awe whilst Saitama remained silent.

"Here I come!" Goku leaped and fly toward Saitama with a lifted fist, One Punch Man was standing there without reacting or saying anything. "Take this!" Goku punched Saitama's face, to his surprice Saitama didn't moved an inch and let Goku's punch collide with his face.

'Why he didn't move?' Goku asked himself completely confused. Saitama grabbed Goku's hand and put slightly pressure on it. The sayian flinched in pain while he felt an enormous pressure crushing his hand.

"Ghh! Hahhhh!" Goku delivered a knee kick on Saitama's jaw. Saitama let go of his hand, but he still had the bored face and pain didn't seem to exist on One Punch Man's expression. "Is that all you can do?" Goku asked and throw some Ki blasts at Saitama with his other hand.

Dust and small explosions followed on Saitama's body. A cloud of dirt blocked their vision, Goku instant transmissioned back next to Korra and waited for Saitama to come out of the dusty cloud.

"Amazing display of power Goku. I really want you to teach me a few moves when you come back." Korra replied to him and blinked happy.

"I will when I return to this planet for a visit." Goku answered as they were curious for Saitama. The sayian in his kaioken form and Korra with her fists ready to bend.

The smoke cleared out, however One Punch Man was nowhere to be found. "That's strange. He sh-GHWWEEEAAHHHH!" Goku shouted in pain whilst Saitama karate chopped Goku's neck from behind him.

Goku was now on the ground in his base form. Saitama turned to his right to face off against Korra.

"How-When-So-Strong-Why-You?!" Korra blurted nervously. After her nonsense she ignited her hands, fire covered her knuckles.

"Eat this!" Korra extended her ignited fists toward the Caped hero. Saitama begun dodging every hit she was trying to land on him.

Saitama walk backwards to avoid Korra's fire. He didn't want his suit to be burned into ashes. "Where are you going?" Korra chased him in high speed cause she was using fire under her boots as a speed boost, she was in a frenzy.

Saitama kept dodging her attacks with ease as Goku stood from the ground some meters behind them.

'This guy... He really packs a hit! Let's see how he will handle the Super Sayian form." Goku stated inside of his head determined. He took a stance and a serious gaze.

His hair begun changing while the wind was becoming more ferocious than before.

"Oh?" Saitama look behind Korra to see a glowing source. It was actually Goku who had transformed into his super sayian form.

His glowing yellow hair were all the way up, he had blood and bruises to a few spots on his body, his eyes colour changed from black to green.

The sayian was now in his current full power. Korra tried not to look back and concentrated her attacks. 'He can't dodge this!' Korra's breath turned into fire just like a dragon.

Saitama felt slightly surprised about her rare ability. "This could be fun." He replied while the flames were coming at him.

Saitama clapped his gloved hands and extinguished the fire, Korra gaped and froze on her current spot. "How you..." She mumbled tremendously shocked to Saitama.

"Firebending didn't affect you at all... Airbending won't do anything I'm sure after what you did." Korra said to Saitama with her gaze being locked on him.

One Punch Man scratched his neck in boredom whilst he reply to her. "Are we done? With this fight? Can I leave?" Korra was left shocked once more.

Suddenly Goku appeared front of Saitama by using his instant transmission. He took an iconic stance and put his hands to his right side. "KA... ME..."

Saitama didn't walk back nor attacked Goku, he waited patiently front of the super sayian to finish his attack.

"I better keep some distance..." Korra sweat a bit and kept a safe distance of thirty meters.

"Great show, can I go now?" No answer from Goku.

"HA... ME..." "I don't care if you got nerve problems, you can go check it to a doctor with your own free will." Saitama calmly commented Goku who had ready the kamehameha wave.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The powerful kamehameha wave covered Saitama's entire body.

It clashed with a mountain behind Saitama, the mountain's left side got completely flattened. Goku's display let almost everyone significantly shocked.

"OH MY GOOOOOD!" Bolin screamed in his brother's ear.

"Dammit bro! I saw what he did! Stop ripping my ear off!" Mako shouted back to him.

Aiwei was watching in awe while Suyin couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

Korra struggled to hold on from a tall grass, the wind pressure was extremely high.

Goku finished his attack and waited. He was patting front of a cloud of smoke and dust.

"I think I overdid it..." He said to himself while the dust was clearing out. Saitama was still standing on the same spot front of Goku. Hot steam was floating and fading away from his body.

The hero was now shirtless cause the half top of his suit was gone completely.

"Crap! My suit! Now I need to find Akame to sew it up again!" Saitama shouted very nervously and hold his head.

Goku was staring at Saitama still in his kamehameha pose, he instantly turned back to his base form and kept watching silently the Caped hero shouting to himself.

"WWWAHHHHH! I SCREWED UP! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOST TO FIND HER AND GENOS TO SEW MY SUIT NOWWWWWW!?" Saitama paralyzed everyone around him with his strange reaction.

Korra thought in her mind about Saitama. 'This guy cares more about his clothes than his life?"

"Our fight was not very boring, blah. Blah. Blah. Can I LEAVE?!" The hero exclaimed to Goku with a loud tone. "How you managed to be unscratched from that?" Goku asked One Punch Man tremendously serious.

"Your attack was too weak that's all. Alright I'll leap my way out of here. I need to find my disciples and my friends." Saitama look up and prepared to jump.

"Where are you going all of a sudden? We didn't had a proper fight. You never attacked me. Why?" Korra walk closer to Saitama with a serious and awed expression.

Saitama looked Korra's face. He had illusions of Sasha. When Saitama was concentrating his gaze on a girl with ponytail, Sasha's face was replacing that girl's face.

One Punch Man shook his head and blinked a few times. "Sasha!?" Korra raised her eyebrows confused, so did Goku who was standing still.

"Who is Sasha?" Korra asked. She didn't received an answer from Saitama. The hero turned around ignoring her and Goku, Saitama understood his mind was playing games with him again.

"Answer me!" Korra grabbed his red gloved hand tightly, she slightly agitated Saitama. He delivered a normal punch on her belly, Korra coughed blood and got pushed back ten meters with huge momentum.

"KORRA!" Mako shouted.

"THAT BASTARD!" Asami cursed Saitama and hissed a bit. Bolin still couldn't believe all of this.

"The Avatar is not done yet." Aiwei was right, Korra got back up again slowly. However his response relieve her friends only slightly.

"I don't belong here... It's a long story and I don't like much talking. I'll leave now." Saitama's stupidity was now disappeared from his face. He had a sternly look and shadows covering his eyes.

"..." Korra had her head facing down on the ground, they couldn't see her face.

"Everyone... Live your lifes and forget I ever came here." Saitama uttered in a serious voice. He jumped and punched midair to gain momentum.

After a couple of seconds One Punch Man was now on another mountain, he could see them from afar but he didn't care. Saitama begun walking up the mountain shirtless.

"What the...K-Korra?" Goku turned to see Korra lifting her head and revealing her determined face. 'Her power has been increased! What is with those white eyes?' Indeed Korra had entered into the avatar form. Her most powerful ability.

"Whoa! She just..." Bolin was about to say but Aiwei cut him off. "She is in the Avatar state. The Master of all elements. The strongest bender alive." Team avatar shifted their heads to the lie reader, then back to their friends.

Korra boost herself up with firebending and chase after Saitama. "O-Oi! We should let the guy go. He said he don't wanna fight anymore!" Goku uttered to her whilst he fly next to her. Korra was silent, it seems she couldn't hear him.

'It's no use. She can't hear me.' The super sayian thought and used instant transmission. He appeared front of team avatar, Suyin, and Aiwei. "Goku! You need to stop her. She might kill him!" Mako stated tremendously worried about what is going to happened.

"Is she that dangerous when she is in that... Form?" Asami answered the sayian's question for the others. "Most of the times, Korra can't recognize her surroundings nor her companions. When she is in her Avatar state she only has a primary goal in her mind." Goku raised an eyebrow to that.

"What is her goal now?" Asami's eyes went on her friend and reply in a calm but serious tone. "To defeat this bald guy." Goku gulped at that, he knew that guy was strong. Even though they didn't even knew his name nor from where he came from.

"Blck her path! Make her remember who she is before she murder that chimp!" Suyin replied serious toward Goku who after that nodded.

"Oh?" Saitama slowly changed his gaze behind. He saw a serious looking Korra flying right at him with full speed, her eyes were glowing white as she didn't had irises anymore.

"Let's go... But I don't expect anything impressive." Saitama clenched his hands into fists. His gaze went on Korra, she prepared to launch a heavy fire-covered punch. Saitama took a small breath and prepare to punch back too!

Then... KABOOOOOOM! They fist clash. The ground underneath them shattered instantly when their punches collided with each other. Saitama didn't put even half of his base strength in that punch, although he now wanted to see Korra's potential.

"...!" Korra gritted her teeth. She used her free hand to bend the earth under Saitama, suddenly the ground suck Saitama's boots and stunned him for some seconds.

"Ehhhhh?" Saitama look at his stunned feet. However he got out of the trap easily. Korra didn't hesitate and respond right after Saitama came out of the ground.

She create water out of thin air and threw it onto Saitama. "Aw crap. I'm all wet now." Saitama uttered. Worrying about his hero outfit more than himself.

Korra wasn't caring about Saitama's condition at this point. She closed both of her palms, the water turned into ice and froze Saitama inside of it.

Avatar Korra still in her avatar state turned around and begun walking away like a badass. She thought it was all done, she finally took care of that nobody.

A crack of ice behind made Korra to immediately check back. Saitama broke free from the ice and shattered it into thousands of pieces.

"Can you let me go? My friends and my students will be really worrying about me right now." Saitama questioned her calmly, still Korra didn't got time for chit-chat.

The avatar gritted her teeth once more. She breath fire toward Saitama like she did before, however this time the fire was faster and bigger.

"No. Enough with the fire you psycho." Saitama said and instantly appeared behind her, he was so fast that her eyes couldn't keep up with him.

One Punch Man lifted his hand and delivered a karate chop, exactly what he demonstrated on Goku's back neck. Korra hit the ground so hard, that it got her shape on it.

"Oops. That wasn't on purpose! You see I didn't know you was that fragile." Saitama scratched his head whilst he had a guilty expression written on his funny face.

Korra stood up again. She was still in her avatar state extremely angry toward Saitama, her nose begun bleeding. Although she was ready to attack again but then. Goku appeared and blocked her path to Saitama.

"Korra calm down. It's me! Goku." He patted his chest while shooking his head up and down. The avatar took a glance at him, she changed her expression to a tired one whilst her white eyes faded away. She turned back to her normal self.

She fell but Goku hold her before she reach the ground. "Alright. Goodbye I guess." Saitama said with a neutral expression and start walking away from them.

"Hey wait. What's your name?" Goku asked One Punch Man. Korra felt comfortable in Goku's hug.

"I'm just a guy who is a hero for fun, Saitama." Those were the last words the hero replied before he jump off from the mountain and disappear from their sights.

'Saitama... I'll remember that name forever, and who knows... Someday I might fight him again and even beat him!' Goku stated inside his brain determined.

In ?¿? universe

Somewhere unknown a green portal opened and let out our 6 other heroes. Lieutenant Levi, Eren Jeager, Armin Arlert, Black*Rock Shooter, Mikasa Ackermann and Genos. They didn't had a clue of where they got teleported to, but they were glad it was solid ground.

"Oi, you brats are okay?" Levi shifted his sternly look at Eren, Mikasa and Armin. "Y-Yes! Captain." Armin heavy swallowed in nervousness.

"Genos, are we to the right... dimension?" Levi asked tremendously confused for all of this.

"That information is still unknown Captain. But as I can see we are very lucky." Genos ended his current phrase and kneeled to pick up something from the ground.

"Hooo? Why is that?" Levi asked again.

"Because of these, we must have triggered them to be summoned thanks to the rift that brought as here." Truly. Genos was holding 6 more green glowing fragments of space stones.

"...We teleport somewhere, we make those grow on the ground?" Kuroi questioned demon cyborg. He nodded in agreement and gave 3 fragments to Levi.

"I'll keep those three in my pocket." Genos put them inside his front pocket.

"Captain. Where are we now? What kind of earth is this?" Eren asked as they were analyzing their surroundings, they were into a modern japan city.

Mikasa walk closer to her childhood friends whilst determination filled her soul.

"Eren... If the only way for me to regain your trust is to rescue that bald idiot, so be it." Mikasa's answer made long hair Eren to speak loud and angry at her.

"You kidding me right? You SHOULD have faith in him and seeing Saitama as humanity's strongest hero! You hated him from the start for no reason! He plotted me against you? No! You did! You all alone! With your annoying actions and all those fail attempts of killing him!" Mikasa was never that sad before.

"Forgive me... Eren..." Eren gritted his teeth angrily at her.

"Listen up, you psychobitch! After we find Saitama... If you won't treat him as one of our own and as the strongest hero. Then you can forget about me forever! Enough of your nonsense!" Mikasa looked the ground with sadness all over her face.

"Understood Eren... I'll start by apologizing to him... ...when we find him..." She said in a low tone.

"That's the first thing you need to do!" Levi had enough of this and intervened. "Oi, if you have that much free time, then after we find him you two can clean up some rooms for me back in our world."

Eren shut his mouth and nod slightly. Mikasa nod right after him. "Let's see now, where are we." Levi mumbled serious whilst they saw a car passing by down the street.

"What was that?" Armin asked tremendously scared.

"That was a car." Genos said considerably surprised about the vehicle that just pass them.

"Have I come back? Are we... in my and Sensei's world?" Genos hold his chin and had a skeptic expression.


	61. Chapter 61

_Bonus: Chapter 61 (Indepted)_

In the Opm universe

Akame's Murasame blade met with the edge of Atomic Samurai's katana. She glared daggers at him whilst he gave her a cocky smile.

"Quite impressive, you could be rival of my students!" He stated with confidence and pushed her back. Akame create some distance with the samurai. She begun to searching for a possible opening.

Unfortunately for Akame, the S class hero didn't had any. "Like what you see eh?" Atomic Samurai mumble and dashed forward with his blade.

"Th?!" Akame deflected the hit with Murasame. His speed was slightly above Akame's.

"Jeez, you got blazing fire in those eyes. Your reflexes makes you a view of interest, let's continue our fight." Atomic Samurai back up from Akame and took a samurai stance by placing his katana at the front, facing the opponent, he hold it with both hands.

"Let's give the finishing blow." Atomic Samurai spit the piece of grass from his mouth and charged at Akame. "Sister! Watch out!" Kurome shouted from the back.

Mumen Rider hold Kurome's shoulder tight. She tried to run to her sister but the C class hero didn't let her go. "No! Don't risk it!" He shouted and gritted his teeth.

"Sister..." Kurome and Mumen kept watching the battle between two skilled samurais.

**"Atomic Slash." **Atomic Samurai dashed forward as he performed over 100 quick sword slashes within a second, he thought Akame was now in pieces but to his surprise he turned back to see her completely unharmed by his attack.

"Amazing. Your skills are indeed for S class." He said to her while Mumen walk forth slowly.

"Can you two stop now? Please!" Atomic Samurai shifted his head toward Mumen Rider. Akame did the same and nod slightly at him.

Atomic Samurai put his katana back to its case. He smiled as he placed a hand on Akame's shoulder. "Your talent can't be wasted, I offer you to be my disciple. What do you say?" The S class hero waited her answer.

Akame look at Atomic Samurai with a serious gaze whilst her red irises made contact with his black eyes. "I deny... I already have a Sensei, he is stronger than both of us too." Akame shut down Atomic Samurai's hopes for getting her as one of his disciples.

"Sensei eh? I could have a match with him whenever he wants! Where is he?" Akame had now reached Mumen Rider and her sister. "If I knew where Saitama Sensei was, I would be with him right now." Her reply moderately shock the S class hero.

"Saitama? You mean the bald guy?" Atomic Samurai asked with particular interest in his expression. Akame nodded back to him.

Mumen Rider entered the conversation and thumbs-up at them. "Now that this is over. How about we introduce ourselves?" Akame raised an eyebrow to Mumen Rider, he slowly placed his thumb down awkwardly.

"I'm Kurome, and this is my older sister Akame." Her little sister gave their names for her.

"Akame heh? Interesting name." Atomic Samurai mumbled serious toward them.

"Akame, Kurome. All of us are Saitama's friends, I'm Indepted to help you find him." Akame widen her gaze slightly, it seems she prepared to ask something.

"So this is my Sensei's true home... The world of where he came from..." Mumen Rider cleared his goggles and put them on again before he respond.

"You're right. Look, I didn't even knew other worlds exists! But you delete that thought from my mind completely now." Mumen Rider seemed very happy and determined to help the girls.

"So Saitama is into another world and you need to go and find him?" Atomic Samurai questioned the girls, Akame shook her head to give confirmation.

"Damn, I wonder what Silverfang would say if he sees you. Tch, I still remember when I denied to go with Demon Cyborg on their journey..." Atomic Samurai remembered 2 years ago when Genos left off with Blast, Tatsumaki and Garou.

"You what?!" Mumen Rider felt shocked about the samurai's words. "Yes, I knew Saitama was missing, I still can't believe he is alive somewhere into a different world, the most crazy part is that he got a strong student like yourself." Atomic Samurai meant Akame whilst she took her gaze off him.

"S-So...You will help us find my sister's Sensei?" Kurome asked and hid behind her older sister's back. Atomic Samurai smiled and rest his hand on his sword's grip.

"I did a mistake 2 years ago, I won't repeat that one again. Follow me ladies." Atomic Samurai lead the way for them.

"W-wait... We going to...?!" Mumen Rider felt a few sweat drops from inside his goggles. "We going to the Hero Association. Hopefully Silverfang is there, he will help you too ladies. About this other world travel thing, I have no clue of how to get you there." Atomic Samurai continued serious.

"Maybe Child Emperor and his crazy machinery will be able to... do something to help you." Akame felt a glimpse of hope inside her heart. There was nothing else that she wanted the most, to find her beloved master again.

In the LoK universe

After One Punch Man had a small brawl with Goku and Korra, he found a forest under the mountain he was before. Some trees were dead and had long creepy branches like hands.

Saitama didn't care about the spooky environment he was in, he only wanted to find his way back into the Attack on Titan universe.

"Awwww. I wonder what Sasha is doing now... Probably thinking about me." Saitama closed his eyes for a few seconds and imagined Sasha.

Suddenly the forest turned foggy and hard to see in long distances. Saitama however could see even with that cloud, normally it would blocked his vision but One Punch Man had sixth senses and unbelievable eyesights.

Saitama placed his hand over his tummy, it was asking for food with a growl. "I'm so hungry." The Caped baldy said to himself. 10 minutes laters Saitama heared a strange sound of sirens coming from inside the deep fog.

"Hah? These people are having a war here too?" With no more hesitation One Punch Man dashed toward the sound's source.

He stopped after he spotted a five meters tall creature standing front of him. It was extremely skinny, it was very disgusting cause every bone on its thin body could be seen.

As a head it had 2 huge sirens connected with wired and cables. It also had large claws and a disturbing brown rotten color skin.

It immediately saw Saitama standing still, he wasn't afraid of that thing though. it tried to grab Saitama with its hand, the hero lifted his clenched fist and showed it to the creature. he delivered a normal punch on the monster's hand.

In result its whole body exploded and the sirens on its head fly away like trash in the wind. "What a day, I first got into a new world, then I 'fought' a guy that his hair got electrocuted enough to stay straight up and a girl that has too much ego, at the end this weird siren head monster." Saitama thought about it and shrugged in boredom.

In the Aot universe

Erwin was sitting on a chair next to Queen Historia, Blast and Garou were with them as well. "This is so boring!" Garou pointed out with a tired expression written on his sharp look. "We can't do anything else Killer Wolf, we can only hope Levi and his team to succeed on their mission." Garou took a glace at the blond Commander.

"Guess that's my fault, I had to go with them instead of staying here!" Erwin was ready to reply back but then. "WHERE IS THAT GOBLIN! I WILL KILL HIM!"

Blast instantly jump from the chair and looked outside the window. He opened it and saw a ferocious Tatsumaki floating outside. "Tatsumaki, what happened?" He asked her politely.

"Baldy is DEAD when I find him! that's what happened!" She shouted tremendously angy for Saitama. "You mean Saitama. Why? What he did to you?" The ESper explained to Blast what happened in Wall Maria.

"I'm sure he didn't did it on purpose Tatsumaki, but it don't matter now. Cause Saitama is lost into another world." Tatsumaki widen her eyes confused toward Blast.

"Wh-What you mean?" Blast told her the events that followed before she come here, Tatsumaki crossed her arms together and planted a cocky smile on her face. "It serves him right! that Avocado!" Garou approched them and looked outside to see Tatsumaki floating front of them.

"I see you didn't want to miss the party, you came too late." Garou mumbled serious at her.

"Hmph! Whatever! I don't care about the baldy anyway." The ESper float away without giving a single damn about Saitama's fate.

"Well, I've seen enough." Garou put his hands behind his back and walk outside of the room.

Sasha, Jean, Connie and Ryuko were atop of Wall Sina. They were talking about their comrades whilst they were staring the horizon. "I hope One Punch Man to return, we need him more than ever in this war." Jean stated to them.

Sasha who was eating a potato next to Connie speak next. "My beefcake. I miss him so much. We were going to eat a huge piece of meat together." She swallowed the piece she was chewing and took another bite.

"Guys." They shifted their heads curiously at Ryuko. "They will bring him back... I am sure of it." She said and smirked at them.

"Oh yeah? What about Akame and Kurome?" Jean finally joined the conversation with a calm but serious look. Everyone went silent, only the wind could be heared for a couple of seconds. "No way, yo-you think Captain Levi and the others won't search for them?" Still no answer from anyone, although sadness were written on their faces.

"Oi, Connie! You can't be thinking that." Jean shouted tremendously serious about the sisters. "I'm sorry Jean... Captain said about Saitama only, nothing for Akame nor Kurome." Jean think about it again and took a breath.

"You know guys, I still can't believe we talking for stuff like that." "What you mean?" Sasha asked him curiously.

"We are having a conversation about entire different worlds aka. Paraller dimensions that we didn't even know they ever existed!" Jean's words left shocked all three of them, even Ryuko and her life fiber Senketsu. "We met people with superpowers! And I don't mean titan powers! Like you Ryuko." Jean pointed her with a finger.

"You have immense speed, strenght, and amazing reflexes. The same goes for Saitama! Akame, for her sister Kurome. Hell... we met so many people with unnatural powers I still can't believe their existance!" Jean meant Blast, Garou, Tatsumaki and Black*Rock Shooter.

"You're right about that Jean, I agree." Ryuko replied back to him as they were staring the beautiful sunset. "Y-Yes. We did met all of these awesome people that now are our comrades! Together we will win against the enemies that are waiting for us at the other side of the ocean." Connie uttered determined to his friends.

"That is the only sure thing. Connie, Sasha, Ryuko. After the rest of our friends return safe and sound with Saitama, Akame, and Kurome. We settling this, with those human enemies." Jean clenched his eyes determined.

"What if that floating monster with the star body shows up again?" Ryuko asked Jean worried about God making an appearance again. "No clue of how we can defeat that monster without Saitama." Jean finished and looked at the ground slighlty disappointed.

"... ...Let's go. It's getting really dark." Sasha changed subject and grabbed theirs attention. "Yeah, you're right." Connie said as they stand up and walk to the makeshift elevator.

In the Opm universe

Atomic Samurai lead the girls and Mumen Riden into the Hero Association. The employees were looking at the girls and thought they were new heroes or Atomic's disciples.

"Ignore them, we're almost there." Akame, Kurome, Mumen Rider, and Atomic Samurai were now standing behind a door with the Hero Association symbol on it. "We are here." The S Class hero opened the door and let the girls and Mumen inside. It was the meeting room of all the S Class heroes.

"Wow..." Mumen Rider kept looking with awe in his eyes. Akame picked a glare around the dark room, she spot a figure sitting on a chair across the huge hologram table.

"Atomic Samurai, who are those youngling girls?" A heavy voice questioned as the figure stood up and walk outside of the shadows. "S Class Rank 3 hero, Silverfang..." Mumen Rider remained shocked and awed at the same time, Akame was calm and staring the new individual in the eyes.

They saw an elderly man who was walking with a slight hunch in his back. He had light blue eyes and tan skin. He had spike white hair, thick white eyebrows, and a thick white mustache. He was wearing a long-sleeved black martial arts jumpsuit, light colored pants, and Tai Chi slippers. Despite his old age, the girls saw his body being lean and very muscular, it was also covered in scars.

"These ladies are coming from a different world, they need our help to find Saitama." Silverfang played with his mustache surpriced, he had 2 years to hear about Saitama, Genos, and the other heroes that left. "Excuse me, do you know Saitama?" Bang planted a cute smile on his face and stare at Akame, Kurome was hiding behind Mumen Rider.

"He is my Sensei." Akame stated as her red eyes met with Bang's light blue eyes. "My, my. And I thought Genos was the only student he wanted to have. I'm so pleased." Bang still had the adorable smile on his cheeks.

"My name is Akame, and this is my younger sister Kurome. Like the samurai said, we coming from another world. We got lost and trapped in this own, and lost contact with our friends and... My Sensei." Bang heared their story with particular interest, however he kept his cool and his hands behind his back.

"In that case, I'll help you too. I'll do whatever I can do reunite you with your friends and with your Master. I may find my former disciple as well." Bang mumble to Akame and picked Atomic Samurai's gaze. "You mean Garou?" Bang nodded and remembered Garou's promise of finding Saitama.

"Your student was Killer Wolf? I-I know him. He has spiky white hair and a cold look on his face." Kurome pop out of Mumen Rider's back and spoke to the old martial artist. "You know my former disciple I see. Another reason to help you two young ladies." Bang's smile turned to a small chuckle. He was happy Garou was still alive and kicking somewhere.

"Everyone knows him. They calling him Killer Wolf, it's his hero name in the world me and my sister came from. He fights titans to protect innocent people." Kurome uttered with a serious gaze. Bang moved his head impressed and said. "He is popular in your world for protecting citizens from monsters you call titans? It's hard to believe that, but not impossible." Bang placed a sternly expression to the girls.

"So, now what? How we can travel to that different world you came from?" Atomic Samurai asked tremendously curious. "I honestly don't know. We came here by accident at the first place like I informed you. However, I'll try everything to reach my Sensei again." Akame clenched her hands fully determined toward them.

'Such loyalty to Saitama, it seems they were doing great the past 2 years, so happy to hear it.' Bang snap out of his thoughts and said to close the conversation. "Say no more, from now on until you find your friends and Saitama. I am **indepted** to you." Bang stare Akame as she nodded back to him.


	62. Chapter 62

_Bonus: Chapter 62 (Dragon) _

In the ?¿? universe

**(YAMEROOOOOOOOO!) "STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!"** Eren screamed when he saw the green dragon crashing Armin underneath his giant foot. They saw Armin's blood exploding from underneath the creature's foot.

"Eren! Make the call!" Levi shouted. He had blood on his forehead as well. "I... I WILL..." Eren was stumbling on his words, he was about to snap from his anger toward the dragon.

"Everyone! Run away from Eren! Black*Rock Shooter get out of there!" Levi gave them an order as fast as he could, Eren propelled himself midair heading near the dragon.

'Kukukuku, puny humans! You are no match for me.' Tohru replied in her mind while Eren was flying towards her. "I'LL KILL IT!" He bite off a huge piece of meat from his flesh whilst tears were falling from his face, an orange lightning appeared from the sky and hit him.

From the smoke above the Attack titan fell and landed on the ground tremendously furious. He begun screaming and running right on the dragon without fear nor hesitation. He was moving his arms back and forth because of his anger. "RRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRR!" Rage was written in his bright green eyes, he wanted to destroy the giant lizard that just killed Armin.

"Wha- What is th-" Tohru couldn't end her phrase. Attack titan's punch collided with her dragon face so hard she got dizzy and covered her head with her wings. "GGRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The Attack titan punched her so furiously that his own hand had steam fading away from it.

"You are not human!" Tohru in her dragon form said to the Attack titan whilst he was glaring daggers at her. "You have incredible power, but it won't matter." The dragon open her mouth and prepared to fire breath toward Attack titan.

"Take cover!" Levi shouted nervously again and hid behind some rocks. Black*Rock Shooter was about to dive in and assist Eren in the fight. Levi placed a hand on her shoulder and prevent her from leaving the hiding spot.

"No! You might get injured. Let Eren handle this giant lizard." Mato took a tiny look at Eren then back to Levi. "...Fine." She uttered emotionless.

"Armin..." Mikasa whispered while tears were falling off from her eyes, she was next to Genos behind a building. "If I had used my incineration cannon to end the monster..." Genos remembered his huge mistake from earlier.

15 minutes earlier

Levi and his current squad were walking near the streets. People around were watching them full of curiosity because of their clothes. "Tch. Don't pay attention, we just have to find Sait-" A voice of despair screamed and cut Levi's sentence.

"Ho?" Levi picked a glance forward, so did Eren and the others. They saw citizens running away scared of something. "IT'S A REAL LIVING DRAGON!" One despaired citizen screamed while he was running away.

"Dragons..? I thought they had been extinct." Armin questioned himself. Eren and Mikasa heared him and decided to join him. "Maybe in this world they are not." Eren replied with a chill expression while the wind was making his long hair moving.

"Eren... You are so right." Mikasa said to him. Eren didn't payed attention to her and changed his gaze to Black*Rock Shooter. "You had dragons in your world?" He asked her gently.

"My world got exploded..." Kuroi mumbled with a null expression.

"Sorry to hear that." Armin pointed out kinda disappointed about Kuroi's world.

"Oi, enough chit-chat back there. Let's see what is that all about." Levi took off his blades as him and his team walk forward, after 5 minutes they reached an open field area full of grass. They could see a giant green dragon and a tiny white coloured girl.

"Dragon... A real living dragon..." Genos stated as he glared at the massive beast.

"Fufufufufu. Sorry Kanno, that was by mistake. We better go before anyone else sees-" Tohru and Kanna spotted them, the little white girl finish the phrase for the dragon. "Us." Tohru saw them wearing some medieval weird outfits with a wings symbol on them. She also saw Levi holding his blades ready for battle.

"You better explain yourselfs or I'll make it spick and span here." Levi stated as he lifted his sword toward the dragon. "Captain! It can talk!" Mikasa stated.

"Do I look like I care?" Levi gave to Mikasa a cold expression. "No Captain..." She whispered ashamed.

"Lady Tohru may I?" "No Kanna. I will kill those fools that trying to hunt me. Go somewhere safe, I'll come when I'm done with those puny humans." The dragon took a deep breath as its lungs were ready to unleash fire.

"Okay. Lady Tohru." The small child run away without saying any other word. The dragon shoot fire from its mouth to burn them all. "Careful, she is going to-" Genos didn't end his phrase and act fast. He activated his boosters in time and took Eren and Mikasa out of the way. Black*Rock Shooter dodged the flames easily as Levi grabbed Armin and used his ODM gear to fly away.

"Thanks Captain!" Armin said when they landed on the ground. "Cut the crap, we are fighting a giant lizard that breaths fire." The short Captain agitated Tohru, because she heared him calling her lizard.

"Big words for a small runt like you, I will kill you all foolish hunters! Starting by you two!" Armin placed a hand on his chin with curiosity filling his thoughts and mind. "Hunters? Is it thinking that we came to kill it?"

"Arlert! Behind us!" The freaking dragon was so fast that it approached them in a matter of seconds. It threw some rocks at them, Armin got his by one on his head and fell down unconscious.

Then the dragon tried to bite Levi, he dodge the dragon's deadly teeth and sliced a piece of its right cheek. "Tche!" The Captain spinned onto the dragon's body to cut it open, but the thick green skin was too hard to break. His blades broke instead.

Levi had some of the dragon's blood falling from his forehead. "Filthy creature..." He said and landed next to Genos.

"Captain Levi, I'll end this monster with my incineration cannon." Genos was about to shoot but he remembered the citizens. "I can't, I might kill citizens by accident." The cyborg deactivated his cannon.

Eren saw Armin gaining his senses again. Although he alerted Tohru who was standing above him. "Not dead yet?" She said and lifted her giant green foot to squeeze Armin like a bug.

'My gear?!' Armin saw his gear broken cause of the rocks that fell on him before. He couldn't escape from Tohru. "Die." **"STOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPP!"** Tohru smashed Armin like a damn ant, without having even slightly pity for him.

Present time

"Foolishness." Tohru unleashed her fire breath to burn Attack titan. He saw the flames coming towards him, he ducked and dodged them. After that he hardened his knuckles and punched the dragon multiple times. The titan was screaming from his anger.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He grabbed the dragon's head and delivered a heavy knee kick on her jaw. 'What kind of magic is that?!' Tohru asked inside her mind confused whilst Eren was crippling her dragon form.

'Not good... I'm getting hurt!' Tohru start swinging her wings up and down, she created a wind pressure that pushed Eren a few meters back. 'Now it's time to escape! I will deal with that ugly another time.' Tohru launched herself on the air, Eren noticed she wanted to flee. The Attack titan jumped and grabbed the dragon's foot, the same foot she used to kill Armin.

'I... WILL CUT YOU... TO... SMALL TINY...PIECES...THAT I'M GOING... TO EAT!' Eren uttered to his mind and bit her leg as hard as he could. "Da-Damn you!" Tohru was attempting to kick him off with her other leg, it was no use though.

"Stay away from Lady Tohru, you monster." The small white girl saw them on the sky and charged a strange electricity attack. She created shock waves from her hands and shoot at the Attack titan.

Eren turned his gaze at the incoming lightning, he punched one last time Tohru's foot before he let go in order to avoid Kanno's electric assault. He landed on the ground and a huge crater had been made because of him.

"EREN!" Mikasa fly onto his shoulder whilst the Attack titan was patting. "HA-HAHH-RRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Mikasa and everyone else closed their ears because of Eren's scream.

"...Alive, he is." Black*Rock Shooter and Levi were above Armin's body. His entire clothes were bloody as several of his bones broken. Although Armin was finally using the titan's healing ability to regain his health.

He slowly shifted his head at the Badass Shooter. "Bla-ck*Roc-k Shooter..." She holded his hand tight and encourage him. "Keep it together..." She stated with her unfazed empty expression.

"Kso. Look over there." Levi pointed the white girl at the distance. She helped the dragon to escape. "Captain, I'll take care of that annoying brat." Genos glared daggers at Kanno as he accelerate towards her.

"Fast machine eh?" Kanna read Genos' move, she dodged a heavy kick of his thanks to her short height. 'She's no small fry. However nothing will stop me from finding Master Saitama!' Genos accelerated and appeared behind of the white small girl. His eyes were glowing a menacing bright yellow colour.

"When did y-" Genos shut Kanna's mouth by brutally punching her face with his metal fist. "I have fought worse villains than you." Genos stated in a sternly look, Kanna went flying for some seconds because of Genos' punch momentum.

'Lady Tohru is safe and sound... I better retreat for now...' She stood up with a bleeding head, Genos wasn't showing any pity to the white girl. "We will fight again, be awake of that robot!" Kanna run to flee away towards Kobayashi's apartment.

"You can't outrun me." Genos was ready to use his boosters to catch up to her but then a hand was placed on his shoulder. "No, she is not our concern anymore." It was Levi, Genos listened and stayed put. "As you say, Captain." Demon cyborg took a small breath and walk near Black*Rock Shooter who had Armin in her hands.

Eren had already got out of his titan nape, Mikasa was helping him to reach their comrades.

Somewhere else inside the Japan city

The green dragon shape-shifted her form into a female human as she entered an apartment. Her human form had long blonde hair and a bit of red and purple at the end of her pigtails. She also seemed to had a pair of beige two-pronged horns, a green tail, and gray bat looking wings which she was able to hide them freely. Her eyes were red and yellow with reptillian pupils. She was wearing a casual maid uniform with a red tie at the middle of her D sized breasts.

Bruises and half opened wounds were visible on her arms, she was struggling to move her one leg. The one that Eren bit earlier. "Damn that monster." She walk inside with caution behind her. Suddenly a red hair girl who was wearing glasses run to see her maid heavily injured.

"Tohru?! What the hell just happened to you?!" She shouted scared at Tohru.

"Fufufufu. Forgive me Miss Kobayashi. I had transformed into a dragon and got into a fight with some humans and... Uum." Her owner that named Kobayashi approached the maid even more. "And?!" She wasn't going to stop without an answer.

"And I killed one of them... He was a cute blond boy..." Tohru fell on her injured knees and begged her owner Kobayashi to forgive her. "You know what you have done?! You killed an innocent boy!?" She took off her glasses angrily at her maid.

"B-but they were hunters that came to kill me... I think?" "YOU THINK?!" Kobayashi screamed whilst she was holding her head nervously. "I will repay for my mistake! I can go back and help them." Tohru excused to her owner.

"They will try to kill you for what you have done to them! Are you crazy Tohru?!" Kobayashi shouted. Her foot was hitting the ground repeatedly and impatiently. "B-but they never saw me in this form. I can help Miss Kobayashi." Tohru pointed out with a sad grimace whilst her regeneration powers were closing her wounds.

Kobayashi thought about it nervously. After some mere seconds she smacked her face and reply. "Jeez! Fine. Just be friendly with them, and DON'T kill anyone else!" Tohru smiled after hearing her owner's response. "Count on my magic Miss Kobayashi!" Tohru turned back and jump down from Kobayashi's balcony, she used her bat wings to land gently on the ground.

"Time to be extra friendly hehe!" Tohru smirked as her wings went inside her back again.

In the LoK universe

"Boriiiiing!" Saitama was hearing his own echo inside the forest. He was punching some trees to keep himself entertained, with no sigh of succeeding. "I wish at least Genos was here. We could chat about some sales..." He looked around to only see a dead silence. "Aaaaaand I'm talking to myself. Great!" One Punch Man kept walking with a neutral expression.

"Korra? Korra. You hear me?" "Go-Goku? Did I got him?" Goku took a deep breath before answering. He decided to hid the truth from the avatar. "Yes, you defeated him and he fleed in embarrassment." The sayian smiled to her while he was taking her back to her friends.

After he reached Aiwei and the others, Goku let Korra stand on the ground by herself. "There you go." Goku turned around and prepared to use instant transmission. "Wait. So you are leaving?" Asami asked him with her calm face.

"Yes, it's time to leave this planet. Everyone, until we meet again." The sayian placed two of his fingers on his forehead and after that he disappeared from their sights. "He was cool." Bolin pointed out to everyone.

In the Dm (Dragon maid) universe

Kanna saw Tohru returning back to the crime scene for an unknown reason. "Lady Tohru. Where are you going!?" Kanna widen her eyes when she understood where the Dragon maid was heading.

"I got orders from Miss Kobayashi, I will HELP those humans. Don't interfere!" Kanna could only obey to Tohru's words, although she was still nervous and unsure.

"What if they try to kill you again Lady Tohru?" Tohru looked Kanna in the eyes before replying. "They won't, I'll fix my mistake. These humans didn't got me confused cause of their outfits only... I never saw them before even in our world, they could be from a third one!" Tohru end her sentence and run forward, she was heading back to Levi and his squad.

"Captain, I am sensing something heading here in high speed." Levi shifted his head at Genos, the short Captain fixed his carvat and said. "If it's that dragon again, burn it down to the ground like coal."

Genos nodded and shifted his attention at the direction of the signal he was seeing. Suddenly a cloud of smoke blocked everyone's vision. After the cloud faded they saw a very beautiful-looking maid staring them with a huge smile.

"H-Hello." Tohru lifted her right arm at shoulder level and waved everyone. Mikasa was holding Eren, Kuroi and Levi were next to Armin, lastly Genos was a few meters across the maid.

He aimed at her with his cannon without hesitation. "Identify yourself right now, no normal human has such immense speed except for my Master." Tohru's happy face turned into a cold-scared one.

"Wah, wah, wah! Wait. I'm here to help you." Genos still was aiming her with his cannon.

"You know nothing about us stranger, leave immediately." Levi mumbled while demon cyborg remained silent aiming at her.

"I may know that you coming from a different world, maybeeeee?" Levi lowered Genos' metal hand.

"Let her speak..." The Captain ordered coldly.

Genos nodded again and kept his eyes on Tohru. "Talk." Levi told her as everyone were waiting the maid to explain.


	63. Chapter 63

_Bonus: Chapter 63 (Explanations Vol 2)_

"Talk." Levi ordered the maid as his entire squad was observing her. "Aight. Firstly, hi my name is Tohru. And I want to share my knowledge with you all, so you can understand how much you need me." Tohru said in a cute way, but Levi was cold-serious from the outside.

Genos placed his right hand on his chin and thought about what is she going to spell out next. Tohru continue her words without hesitating. "Let's get to the point. Haven't you confirmed that you all coming from a different world?" Tohru asked Levi as her green tail was toying left and right.

"That's correct but how you know such information?" Genos walk forth with a sternly look on his face. "Kukukuku, silly! I can open portals to travel into other worlds or dimensions. You can call it however you like. ^_^" Tohru planted an excited expression whilst Eren and Mikasa couldn't believe what they were hearing. Kuroi kept her emotionless face next to Armin who was considerably impressed about the dragon maid.

"Give me a break." Levi mumbled quietly and let Genos resume the 'not so real interrogation.' "You coming from another world like us?" Demon cyborg was loud and clear, he was the most determined that any other member of Levi's group. Including the short Captain.

"Yep, yep! This ain't my true kosmos either. I'm just indepted to a Miss named Kobayashi. You see she saved my life when I'm was in great danger." Genos didn't care about Tohru's past, but he hold in his thoughts the name Kobayashi.

"Tell us more about how you can travel into different dimensions. Perhaps you might be able to help us after all." Genos let the maid answer. He chilled a bit and kept lower profile front of her.

"Well, it's super easy. I use my magic like this and..." Tohru moved her hands up and down like somekind of black magic witch. Suddenly two golden magical circular symbols appeared front of her hands. The maid clapped and a rift of a different world opened front of their own eyes. "Tada!" She smiled and closed her eyes as the symbols was still doing loops around her wrists.

"...Magnificent." Black*Rock Shooter uttered in a calm tone while she and everyone else turned their gazes to the rift. They could see what it was from the other side, it seems there was a desert.

"Captain..." Genos grabbed Levi's slightly surpriced look. "We definitely need her." Levi didn't want to chit-chat any longer, he simply nodded and stare inside the desert as well.

"Who are those guys?" Mikasa asked and pointed at some guys who where walking inside the desert. They immediately saw the rift and stare at Levi and his squad too.

The first was a muscular oldman who was wearing a safari outfit with a hat, the second one was also a muscular but not even middle age man. He was tall and he was wearing long dark clothes. He also had an iconic golden thick chain on the left side of his black coat.

The oldman shouted the second he saw Levi and the others. "OHHHH NOOOO! OH SHIIIIEEETT! OHHH GAAAAAD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOOOOOOOD!" The second man remained calm and put his hands in his pockets.

"JOTARO! TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The oldman grabbed the other man's shoulders and shook them a bit. "I did none of this." Jotaro answered as he and Levi were having an eye contact.

"That guy... His voice is just like Erwin's." Jotaro was glaring daggers at him, so did Levi. "Ummm. I better close that heheh..." Tohru immediately shut down her magic and the rift was closing slowly.

**"OOOOOOORAAA!"** That was the last thing they heared before the rift close completely. "You have an ability more than useful, we need you more that ever strange traveller. It's for good reason." Determination had motivated Genos, they knew with Tohru on their side, they could find Saitama easily.

"Can we trust her? Captain?" Mikasa questioned Levi. He agreed with a small nod.

"Oh! By the way, my name is Tohru! Pleasure to meet ya!" The dragon maid gave her hand to Levi for a shake, he stare at it awkwardly. She cringed and shift it towards Genos, who immediately shake his hand with hers.

"I am Genos! Or else you can call my Demon Cyborg, you see we coming from a world that humans are having a war, we was going to fight those evildoers till a powerful entity appeared and separated our allies into different worlds like this one here. We are on a search for the wisest and strongest man alive! My Master! My Sensei! His glory will always be unsurpassable. Unfortunately he got lost into another dimension, please you need to help us Tohru. We might be able to find him and return safe and sound to our own world!" Genos had a lot to say, Tohru was nodding again and again with a kawaii face.

"Say no more! How is your Master looks like?" She asked. Genos almost instantly answered to her. "He wears a yellow hero suit with a white cape. You can also recognize him by his amazing baldness. He wears red gloves and boots as well if that helps with your search." Levi smacked his head in disbelief, Eren had widen eyes whilst Mikasa wasn't leaving from his side.

"Mmmmm? Never saw a guy like that before, it will be difficult to find him in all those countless different worlds." Genos remembered about the three space stone fragments he had in his pocket.

"Can those help?" The cyborg showed her the pieces, Tohru's expression turned from a happy and joyful into a serious one. "Now we can do something else for your Master." She said in a heavy voice.

"Wait. Why you changed your voice?" Eren asked next to Mikasa.

Tohru smiled as her cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "I just tried to act cool. Kukuku. Nevermind, give me the pieces." Genos hand her over the fragments without hesitation. "What will you do?" Levi raised an eyebrow to her. "I'll fuse the pieces with my magic so I can make a locator. I have used space stones before." Tohru used her magic to levitate the pieces. The golden magical circles appeared again, but this time they had the three pieces floating inside of them. Two in her right and one in her other.

"That's... ...Magic." Armin mumbled with a low tone in his voice while steam was coming out of his wounds. "D-does it working?" Eren asked tremendously confused about Tohru's magic.

"Of course it works." Tohru replied back to the titan shifter whilst she opened a different rift to another world. "So you can locate the guy we searching with the stones attached to your hands?" Levi asked dead serious. "Well, is he strong? Because I need at least a power level to feel in which dimension he is."

Genos took a quick glance at Levi and then back to Tohru before answering. "My Master is one of the strongest beings alive. Try to search for him with your magic, trickster." Genos ordered the maid to do so. "I already feel a strong signal coming from that portal." Tohru showed them the small portal that had opened front of them.

"HOLY COW!" Tohru shouted to them.

"What is it?" Levi proceed to question the dragon maid who she had sweat falling from her face tremendously scared. "Th-this can't be..." "Say something Tohru!" Genos stated loud and clear to gain her gaze.

"This power... Whoever that is... ...He BROKE his limiter! Few creatures in the entire multiverse have archived such goal, and I am NOT one of those!" Levi kept his eyebrow raisen.

"What is a limiter? Tell us." Levi mumbled with his sharp-sternly expression.

"Limiter is exactly what it sounds like! A level cap of how much strong someone can become! This signal I'm feeling is a broken limiter! The person that is inside THAT world has INFINITE potential and high possibly being IMMUNE to everything, including magic!" Tohru couldn't believe her own words that were coming out of her mouth.

"It's gotta be Saitama Sensei, Captain Levi. Let's go!" Genos stated determined as Levi and everyone else nodded back to the cyborg. Black*Rock Shooter help Armin to get back on his feet whilst he was still healing. "Isn't that.. a bit odd?" Armin took Kuroi's response right away he asked her. "What you mean by that?" She looked back to him with a skeptical but still empty face. "That girl Tohru have the same horns... Like the dragon we fought before... Her green tail also..."

Mato knew what Armin was going with it. However she wasn't sure to attack or not. "Genos, you stay with us at the front . Everyone else stays behind us." Mikasa, Eren, Armin, and Black*Rock Shooter agreed with Levi as him, Genos, and Tohru walked inside the portal first.

In the LoK universe

"Uh?" Saitama suddenly saw a small circular portal opening a few meters across him. Genos, Levi, and another female individual came from inside of it. "Sensei!" Genos run and kneeled as soon as he reached his Master. Saitama was totally confused.

"Whoa, how you find me so quick Genos?" Genos stood up and answer in a now relieved expression. "Master, nothing will stop me from finding you, no matter what." Saitama didn't care much about the whole portal thing, he just shrugged and walk forward to greet Levi and Tohru.

"That was easier than I thought. Now when we return back, I do like to stay in my own world and stop traveling to different planets and alternative versions of earth." Levi uttered quite serious. Saitama yawned at them while Tohru smiled to him.

"Umm. Hello?" Saitama said to her with a raised eyebrow. Tohru bit her lips from excitement. "I can't believe I met one! I CAN'T BELIEVE I MET ONE!" She holded Saitama's right hand and begun kissing it.

"Oh no! Sensei, your half-top hero suit. It's completely ripped off, what happened?" Genos asked tremendously worried about Saitama yellow jumpsuit.

"Nothing to worry Genos, I just fought a spiky-hair guy and a high ego girl that is a light for this world and bunch of weird stuff like that." Genos holded his chin curious for hearing his master words.

Saitama gently pull his hand out of Tohru's lips. She blushed right after he made eye contact with her. "My, my... So this is how a being without a limiter looks like." Tohru replied to Saitama while she was holding her chest embarrassed.

"I don't even know what you're talking about, nevermind..." Saitama scratched his shiny head and changed his gaze at the others. He saw Mikasa, Eren, Kuroi, and Armin almost finished healing his body. "Oh, hello guys." Saitama waved at them as he walk closer with a blankly expression.

Saitama was now standing front of Mikasa, she turned her head to the right to talk to Eren. "S-see Eren? We found him. You can forgive my mistakes of the past now." Eren was picking a look at the surroundings, the forest was truly dead and almost every tree rotten.

He ignored Mikasa and approached Levi and Tohru. Genos stayed behind Saitama. "Captain, we archived our goal. Let's leave this hideous place." He mumbled concentrated.

"I must agree with you here, brat. This extremely silence is disturbing. Oi, get us out of here." Levi finished his sentence by pointing Tohru, she was staring at Saitama's naked chest.

"Uhhhh, Ah! Yeah! Oopsie..." She snapped out of it and used her magic with the fragments still attached on her palms.

10 Minutes Later

After many unsuccessful tries to teleport our heroes in the right dimension, Tohru did it and found the world of the titans. The portal opened and they all walk outside, everyone except Saitama would never forget that experience. This insane travel they had into other worlds.

As it seems our heroes and Tohru were standing on a roof, inside Wall Sina. "We came back..?" Eren asked considerably nervous.

"It looks like it." Levi stated and walk forward to take a better glance. Then he saw Stohess District, with the aristocrats purchasing materials and gifts. "Master, we successfully returned." Genos clenched his metal palms in relief.

"Ca-Captain, doesn't she have to explain to the Queen?" Armin questioned Levi for Tohru who was drooling cause of Saitama's infinite strength. 'Awwwww! That harmonious red aura around him... He is a GOD!' Tohru shouted inside her thoughts because she could see One Punch Man's red aura like Boros and Goku could, whilst Saitama was looking at her with an unsettled face.

"Ah? Are you alright?" Saitama snapped his fingers two times to force Tohru to snap out of her imagination world. "Kukukuku! I'm was never BETTER!" She smiled at him.

Mikasa was now staring at Saitama with a cold-empty expression, exactly like Black*Rock Shooter next to Armin. "Huh?" Saitama took notice and face her for mere seconds with his neutral gaze.

"Tsk. Forget it..." She whispered to herself as she holded her head, she placed her hands on the scar Saitama did to her long ago. His iron grip 2 years ago when Reiner and Bertholdt had revealed their true selfs was still haunting her.

"Enough rumbling, you have a lot to say to Erwin and to the Queen." Levi pointed out at Tohru before they start walking towards the HQ.

After they reached Historia's chamber, Tohru introduced herself to everyone, Including Tatsumaki, Garou, and Blast who they were next of Historia and Erwin. She told them everything about her magic and the ability to open rifts for another worlds at will.

Everyone were impressed for the dragon maid. Thanks to her efforts Levi and his squad found and brought Saitama back into their medieval world. Erwin was never so satisfied before in his life, even when he entered Grisha's basement. The ESper though was hella mad with Saitama, she called him a lot of embarrassing titles but in return he picked his nose in boredom, Blast calm her down too.

Erwin plowed to shake hands with Tohru as he planted a kind smile on his face. "Humanity inside the Walls can't thank you enough, what you did today has saved thousands." Tohru blushed a tiny bit and say back to Commander Erwin. "Kukuku, it was nothing difficult for my magic. I just felt his broken limiter and opened a rift to where he was." Erwin raised an eyebrow moderately interested about her words.

"Hmm, Tohru. That Limiter you say, that's the cause you was feeling Saitama?" Tohru nodded with a huge smile and reply.

"Yes! Everyone has a limiter, but he is special. He have broke the limiter that was capping his strength, that's how I felt the source and found him! I am seeing his immense red aura right now." Erwin holded his chin and put the pieces together as Tohru was staring One Punch Man.

"In other words, you saying that Saitama have something that only you can see and feel." Tohru nodded again to him.

Blast kept his gaze at Tohru, he was plotting something in his mind. 'Our ticket back home, this world has Saitama aka One Punch Man. He is more than enough to protect both Queen Historia and the Subjects of Ymir.' The blue Caped hero turned to face Historia in her royal outfit, with the red cape and crown.

"My Queen... Can I have a moment with you?" Historia smiled and answer positively to Blast.

"Of course." She ordered Erwin and everyone else to leave her room. "Garou, Tatsumaki, Tohru. I want you three to hear what I will suggest here." The three of them didn't follow the others any further, they walk back to Historia and Blast instead.

"Before you talk, I just want to make clear. I will return back to Miss Kobayashi's world, my lover owner needs her cute maid." Garou cracked his fingers without paying much attention as he put his hands in his front pockets, Blast nodded even though he didn't had a clue who Kobayashi was.

"Listen what I have to say first." Tohru planted a question mark on top of her head. "Huh?" Garou stared Blast with a sharp-sternly look. "Killer Wolf, Terrible Torn- No Tatsumaki...This is an opportunity we can't let go. Tohru from here has the ability to travel into different dimensions and planets, correct?" Tohru push her tongue out of her mouth, she licked her lips and put it back inside.

"Tada! You're right." Tohru said. Blast took it as a permission to resume with his sentence. "Tohru will open a portal for us, we can leave this world for good, and return back to our own." Both Garou and Tatsumaki planted angry and scammed expressions. "Is this a fucking joke?" Garou asked with his hands in his pockets.

"HAAAAH!? Yo-You saying we stayed here for more than 2 years for nothing!?" The ESper was now patting her black heels on the floor nervously and impatiently. "Calm down, I know it sounds truly off and odd. However think about it again, we came into this world 2 years ago to rescue someone that never needed help nor rescue. One Punch Man is stronger than me I can say without doubt."

Garou turned around and began walking inside the room. He felt something was wrong about Blast, but he couldn't determine what it was, so he replied seriously at Blast "2 freaking years, we spend two whole years here doing absolutely NOTHING, and now you expect me to follow you?" He glared daggers at the blue Caped hero.

Blast's head looked on the ground without answering to Garou. Killer Wolf didn't stop there though. "What about the things you was saying about all those countless innocent people inside the Walls that **WE** need to protect from the enemy? Wasn't you so determined and focused to bring justice and peace into this cruel world of titans? Didn't you said that we 'heroes' going to stay and finish this war between the different human clans or whatsoever?" Blast felt guilt rising in his heart as he, Historia, Tohru, and Tatsumaki had heared Garou's words.

He wanted to refute Killer Wolf's words, but he continue. "What happened to that so proud and mighty S Class Rank 1 hero Eh? Why you want to leave and abandon all those persons we met behind? If you had doubts about staying here you should share it with us before we leave from our world and end up here. What changed inside of you Blast?"

He asked a question after question, none of which he had an answer for the first few minutes. Blast had never asked nor considered any of those things, deep inside he had his own rules and law. He remained silent, however he knew what to say after a deep breath.

"You might be right. I totally agree with you. We might leaving them behind and ignoring those poor souls, but someone else will be there to protect them till the end!" Both Garou and Tatsumaki knew who Blast meant.

Historia entered their argue-conversation with a fearsomely determined expression. "I know My **Protector** is the one." Blast shifted his gaze and nodded at the Queen.

"Because Saitama is strong, that doesn't mean we will just leave everything behind. There is a war coming soon, a war that even Saitama might not be able to win." Blast slightly sweated when he heared that, although he answered back immediately.

"Impossible, I saw his strength when I fought him. I k-" Tohru jumped in and said out loud. "Oh! Oh! I know how much powerful he is too, I am feeling his overwhelming power from here. To think about it... I could feel him from a different world, so yeah..." She closed her eyes and smiled ironically.

"That doesn't convince me, you're wrong Blast. I am staying here." Garou kept his sharp eyes onto Blast.

"As you want. Tatsumaki, are you coming?" Tatsumaki was frozen on her spot, she didn't know what to do. "I- I guess..." She wanted to shout, she had the desire to scream and ask for a decent excuse. However she couldn't deny Blast, the one that saved her when she was just a little kid.

"So this is it for you two? End of the line?" Garou asked serious whilst he pull his hands out of his pockets. "You really going to leave us now?" Historia touched her cheeks moderately scared.

Blast kneeled to match with the Queen's height. "My Majesty... I wish I could give you a better excuse, in my earth many people needs me to fight powerful monsters that are huge threat for the planet. I thought this world needed more help than my own, but when I saw One Punch Man's capabilities... I just settled it. He is far stronger than any hero, including myself too." Garou was having a bit of hate for Blast now.

"Tohru-Chan. Open a rift, we are leaving." Blast ended the conversation there without saying anything else.

"Alright." The dragon maid used her magic once more.

2 hours after Blast and Tatsumaki left Aot universe

Saitama, Black*Rock Shooter, and Genos were resting in their room. They had already explained to Ryuko what happened with Tohru and how she helped them. Genos was the one to speak with details and for half an hour. Saitama fell asleep on his bed.

"Magnificent, so you met a teleportation girl." "Indeed, Ryuko." Genos stated towards her as she was toying with her scissors blade.

He shifted his head and watch Saitama while he was sleeping. "Now that this is over... Let's settle things here." Ryuko raised her eyebrows to that.

"What you mean?" Genos turned to face her. They made a serious eye contact. "Mm?" Mato looked at demon cyborg too.

"No more running, no more delay. Ryuko, Black*Rock Shooter, there is a war ahead of us. I swear to my Sensei, we will find and defeat those humans from the other side of the ocean." Ryuko smiled to that, she was excited and ready for combat. Kuroi only nodded emotionless.

"They are not ready for us, whoever they are!" She uttered with a cocky smirk. "To be honest with you Ryuko, they are..." Genos knew Reiner did his dirty job and informed to his Marley superiors about Saitama, the entire Marley city would probably know about him by now.

At the Beach

"There's the ship!" Galliard shouted and pointed at the incoming ship. "Tch! I will kill Saitama and Black*Rock Shooter with my own hands! And anyone else that steps in our way! With Commander Zeke, victory is certain!" Reiner tighten his hands into fists.

"Reiner, keep your fury for the battles ahead." Annie said in a low tone. Reiner shut his words and stared at the ship like his fellow warriors did.


	64. Chapter 64

_Bonus: Chapter 64 (Focus) _

In the Opm universe 10 hours after Akame's and Kurome's arrival

Akame and her little sister followed Silverfang into his dojo. After they met Child Emperor and failed to make a portal to leave the current world they were in.

Akame sat down on a flat white pillow that was placed on the floor of the dojo. Bang gave to the older sister two plates of mushroom stew, after that he sat across Akame and waited Kurome to sit next of her sister so he could start speaking.

Akame gave one plate to Kurome, so she could eat. Bang finally spoke. "Don't extinguishing your hopes young ones, there has to be a way to help you return to where you two was, to your Master, Saitama-Kun."

Akame lift her head. Her bloody irises made contact with Bang's silver pair ones. The older sister didn't gave up and listened to the oldman's words. However Kurome had lost every hope of finding a way back into the world of titans.

"Let's forget about it sis. We can stay here and live the rest of our lifes with Bang and Mumen Rider." Kurome turned her head to see the C Class Rank 1 hero walking inside the dojo. He sat next of her and waved with his right hand to encourage them.

"Hey. Don't feel like that, we will find a solution." The hero took off his green helmet and revealed his brown messy hair. "I agree with him, once Genos-Kun managed to travel into another world like you desperately want now." Bang planted a kind smirk towards the girls.

Suddenly Atomic Samurai ran into the dojo and grabbed everyone's attention. "B-Bang! You won't believe this!" Bang's face turned deadly serious as he stare at the samurai. "What happened?"

"Blast! Terrible Tornado! They came back!" Akame dropped her plate and the stew fell on the floor. She stood up serious as she asked the samurai. "They are heroes from the world we came from, get us to them immediately!" Kurome, Silverfang, and Mumen Rider stood up as well and followed Atomic Samurai and Akame outside of the Dojo.

While they were running, Atomic Samurai said to them. "They literally spawned from a portal if I am not mistaking, they were not alone though. Another female is with them too." Akame's eyes widen moderately to that, Bang from behind thought a possible explanation.

'Did Tatsumaki and Blast managed to find a way and created a portal? Or perhaps that new individual has something to do with all this?' He remained silent whilst they were reaching the spot where Blast, Tohru, and Tatsumaki appeared.

In the Aot universe Next Morning

"Awwwwww!" Saitama blinked a few times as the glimpses of the sun were lightening the room. He turned his dizzy head from the other side and noticed Sasha laying next to him. "Beefcake! I missed you so much!" She kissed him right away when he saw her.

"Sasha... I missed you too." One Punch Man stated with an expressionless face.

"A lot happening the last months!" She shouted and hugged him.

"Well, life is like that I guess." Saitama shrugged as she had collided her cheek with his. "Damn that life and its decisions... Oh! I prefer you and the bread." Sasha blushed toward him. Saitama patted her head gently whilst he picked a glance around the room.

"Uhmm... Where is everyone?" Sasha made some distance from his face, she answered with cute buffed cheeks. "If you mean Ryuko, Black*Rock Shooter, and Genos they are outside with Levi, Eren, etc. Oh! The Captain send me to wake you up as well, but I wanted to see you too!" Sasha begun drooling as she blushed even more.

"Why then Genos didn't woke me up when he and the girls were leaving?" Saitama asked with slightly care about it.

"I came earlier here and told him to let me wake you up instead of him!" Sasha uttered out loud without hesitating with her sentence.

"Alright then, oh no. My jumpsuit." Saitama shifted his head at the door. He saw his hero suit completely fixed and ready for action. "Did Genos d-" Sasha cut him off and respond for him.

"Yep! He spend all night to sew it. You do got a nice student Beefcake." Saitama just nodded to that while he stood up and start dressing up. "And a delicious girlfriend as well." She approached him and gave him a tongue kiss. Saitama didn't resist and kissed her back, although he wasn't feeling much intense emotions.

In Marley city somewhere

"Tsk." A young girl with furious-looking eyes hissed. "What is it Gabi?" A blond boy that was sitting next to her on a couch asked.

"You actually don't care about the demons that waiting to kill us Falco?" She answered with a mad expression planted on her face.

"Uhh. W-We got Zeke-San. I am pretty sure we will come at the top victorious against them." Gabi changed her gaze at the sky, it seems she wanted to say something else.

"Are the rumors we heared from the soldiers true?" Falco widen his irises tremendously nervous to towards her.

"Y-You mean?" Falco back off from her a little bit as he turned his gaze away. Gabi gave him a serious glance and said.

"Indeed I mean the devil himself Falco, they talked about him. He is bald, in yellow clothes and wears a white cape. Everyone in Marley are talking about him even now. Wherever I go, I hear people calling him devil. I even saw soldiers practicing on a dummy that looks like him!"

Falco felt fear befalling him entirely from inside. Gabi resume with her phrases.

"Reiner-San told me to never call his cursed name, but just for now I will." Falco turned his head at Gabi slowly, sweat fell off from his forehead on the wooden floor.

"The devil's name is..." Gabi was ready to spell out One Punch Man's name.

In Wall Sina

"Saitama! You came back! Thank god!" Jean shouted as he, Connie, and the others saw Saitama walking outside of a building with Sasha holding his hand like a cute couple.

"Oi, cut the chit-chat. Today is cleaning day, take those brooms and follow me." Levi tossed two brooms at Jean and Connie.

They struggled to catch them in time before the cleaning tools fall on the ground. "Few, see Jean? With a genius like me, nothing goes wrong." Jean stared Connie with disbelief written inside his pupils.

Ryuko approached Saitama and Sasha whilst Mikasa wasn't leaving Eren's side. Armin was at the front with Captain Levi.

"Captain?" Armin grabbed Levi's attention. Black*Rock Shooter was next of Genos, who immediately stayed behind his master. Both badass shooter and demon cyborg were serious.

"B-Baka! You scared us like that! You still own me a match one v one." Saitama yawned towards the life fiber user and said in a blank expression.

"Haven't we done this before two times? I think I forgot." Ryuko jumped angrily as she clenched her hands into fists. "Whaaat! You have weak memory! You are not getting out of this so easily. We will have our fight again!"

Saitama pointed with an awkward look towards Ryuko. "Umm, your lower body is exposed." He mumbled and made Ryuko to look down.

She blushed and covered her panties. Ryuko looked away as she was trying to say something. "C-Crap..." She ended the conversation there. Citizens around were staring at her outfit like she was a prostitute.

"You fucking perverts! Don't staring at my hot body or else you will regret it!" Even some Military Police guards heared Ryuko shouting at the background. Levi didn't payed attention and kept walking forward with his gaze on Armin.

"Where are we going to clean?" Levi shifted his head at the front and mumble with a low tone. "We heading to the Military Police headquarters. We got a lot of dust to take care of under beds, behind cupboards and inside closets." Jean and Connie gritted their teeth from despair, they didn't want to clean at all, specially Connie.

Genos and Kuroi remained silent for the entire trip. They were just taking glances around them if the citizens were alright. It seems nothing abnormal was going on this morning. Although Black*Rock Shooter had her cannon on her back just in case. Genos was in slightly caution as well.

In the Opm universe

Atomic Samurai lead them to the opened area where Tatsumaki, Blast, Tohru had appeared. Puri Puri Prisoner and Metal Bat had arrived and asking them question after question.

"Out of my way." Tatsumaki shut both Puri and Bat, they make way for her and float near Silverfang and to the others. The ESper saw Akame and Kurome being with the heroes as she felt moderately curious.

"Terrible Tornado." Akame stared her in the eyes. Emerald irises met bloody red, Tatsumaki didn't waste any time and told them exactly what they wanted to know.

"She brought us back, don't ask anything else weaklings!" She glared daggers at Akame, she wasn't liking the older sister's attitude.

"Enough Tatsumaki. Aren't you a hero? Haven't you learned anything for the past 2 years you were gone?" Bang plowed against the ESper.

"Huh!?" Silverfang continued with an apologetic expression planted on his face. "These poor sisters want to return where they were with Saitama. Show some mercy and let it slide." Tatsumaki calmed herself down.

"Hmph! Whatever." She flew away from the scene without seeing back. Blast took a breath as he smiled.

"Now this! THIS! Is the right world! The one that they need a great hero like me!" Blast took a small breath and levitate himself on the sky.

"W-Wait! You are leaving again?" Metal Bat asked tremendously confused and furious. "I am returning back to my own duties. I will return only and ONLY when the earth is truly in danger, goodbye my fellow heroes." Blast left as well without caring about anyone behind.

"What was quite unexpected and unsettled." Bang murmured and scratched his silver mustache.

"Aight. Time for me to go home, to Miss Kobayas-" "WAIT!" Tohru turned her gaze slowly at the source of the voice, she saw a determined Akame with Kurome behind her back.

"Get us to where you was before." She stared at the dragon maid with her red pupils. "If that's what you want... I can make it happen. Follow me." Tohru smiled at the sisters while she used the fragments to open a portal back into the Shingeki world.

"Sensei... I coming..." Akame and Kurome walk inside right after Tohru. "I'm so happy for them." Bang smiled whilst he had his hands behind his back.

"Well, that was quick." Atomic Samurai said and chewed a new piece of yellow grass.

'Saitama-Kun, it seems more people are recognizing your true power as well. I wish you the best wherever you are, whoever you and Genos fighting.' Right after Bang ended his mind sentence, Torhu's circular portal closed front of their own eyes.

"Shouldn't we report this to the Hero Association?" Atomic Samurai asked Bang with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah, these young ones have found their way home. No need to get things frustrated." Mumen Rider heared Bang and nodded in a calm mood.

"Whatever you say. How about some fishing?" Bang smiled and nodded to that. As the 2 S Class heroes were walking away, Atomic shifted his head back to Mumen Rider.

"You can join us, I think I have a fish rod to spare." Mumen Rider couldn't believe he will go fishing with 2 of the strongest S Class heroes in the entire Hero Association.

"Y-Yes! Of course I will!" He followed them without any more doubts about the girls' fate.

Shingeki universe

Levi had put his entire squad to clean every room of the Military Police members, including Saitama, Ryuko, Genos, and Mato Kuroi aka Black*Rock Shooter.

Kuroi was holding one handed her gigantic black*cannon and on the other hand a broom which she was cleaning with.

Levi entered the room where they were cleaning with a white bandage on his head as a hoodie, he also had a cloth covering his mouth and nose.

"I don't want to see a single spot with dust on it, check the corners as well." Jean sighed exhausted whilst Connie did the same but from boredom.

Saitama had Sasha and Genos next to him at all times. Potato girl was delivering a kiss on One Punch Man's cheek when their Captain wasn't watching.

"Oi. Kirstein, Focus. You forgot the corner over there. I can even see a spider web." Levi stared Jean with a scary expression, Jean gritted his teeth afraid and mumble to Captain. "I will take care of it, it won't happen again Captain."

Levi nodded serious and grabbed everyone's attention in the room whilst Jean walk near the corner and cleaned it up. "That's more like it. Cleaning is a heavy duty, it must be done almost every single day, no matter if you're a superhuman or not."

He meant the four heroes with their unnatural superpowers. Saitama didn't disliked Levi's words, he instead nodded expressionless to skip the time as fast as he could.

"Since we still didn't decide what our next move with the ocean will be, we can clean and keep everything as they should be, better than just sitting and chit-chatting for no reason."

That slightly irritated Mikasa who was standing next to Eren and Armin. "With all my respect Captain...Talking a little more is not pointless."

Levi immediately turned his gaze at her and lowered down the cloth to speak back. "Hoo? What is your excuse about your claims." He questioned her with a now more sternly look.

"It's obvious, about those different worlds we went into. The difference societies and people we met. We discovered that somewhere far beyond here exists many other places we could be."

"Ca-Captain, Mikasa is kinda right. It's hard to just forget what we have been through, different worlds, portals opening out of nowhere. Magic and heroes. If anyone had told me I would experience those things 3 years ago, I would called him nuts, but now I understand Captain."

Levi didn't said anything, he kept his eyes on Mikasa and listened to Eren though.

"We went into that weird city... With the dragon that attacked us, remember?"

"What's your point Jeager?" Levi asked whilst everyone else took a few breaths to rest, excluding Saitama, Genos, Black*Rock Shooter, and Ryuko who they had immense stamina, far further than a normal human being.

"We saw those people, casually walking down the street, with their eird outfits and the cases they were holding in their hands. Others were moving faster with those metallic boxes."

"You mean cars. Me and my Sensei are from a world that does have a lot of them." Eren sweat a bit from slightly frustration but he kept going.

"Y-Yeah! Right, I didn't saw a single one of the titans there. They were all free, no walls, no limits nor barricades. You was with us Heichou. You can simply ignore all those events we been through?"

Levi's serious face had now been covered by shadows, no answer had been told to Eren.

"Haaaaai! Here you are!" A happy female voice shouted outside.

"Sensei! That must be Tohru." Levi looked at the door and walk outside without giving an answer to Eren. Everyone walked outside of the room and building to see Tohru waving at some civilians.

"We are here." Akame uttered in a relieved tone.

"That's Akame and Kurome." Saitama replied to Genos with his neutral expression as they reached the trio.

"Saitama Sensei!" Akame ran and hugged Saitama so tight she almost ripped the back of his suit.

"Tcheeeee! Keep your hands for yourself, he is mine to eat!" Sasha shouted agitated and growl towards Akame.

Akame instead put on a small smile and patted Sasha's head. "I'm just glad we came back to you all."

"Oh? Yeah. I guess so." Saitama picked his nose while he yawned too.

"Good to know you two came back, that's what I like to see." Levi stated towards the Murasame wielder, she shake hands with him whilst Kurome hugged Armin and Connie.

"Kukuku, You need me anything else?" Tohru asked as she planted a tremendously happy smile on her face.

"No, but thanks for bringing these two back. They will help up n the future." Levi expained to Tohru. However he gave up after a few minutes cause Dragon Maid was having Kobayashi on her mind.

"Nevermind... You can leave." Tohru opened a portal again, leaving some guards and aristocrats shocked for what she did. Completely unfazed was Saitama, Black*Rock Shooter, and Akame.

They all said their goodbyes to Tohru cause they probably would never see her again. As she entered the portal she waved back to everyone.

"I'll miss you aaaaall!" The circular rift closed behind her back.

"Now that the reunion has been done, you are all dismissed." Levi ordered his huge team. Jean and Connie were the first who they placed the brooms down.

"Go get some rest, I'll talk to Erwin if he has a plan about our next move."

"Yes! Captain!" Everyone excluding Saitama, Mato, and Akame said in union. The team split out and followed different roots.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin when to their room. Saitama, Genos, and the girls to their own one. For a goodnight Sasha kissed Saitama front of everyone. They didn't care at least nor One Punch Man.

"Goodnight everyone, Goodnight Beefcake!"

"Goodnight Sasha." Saitama said with a tiny smile to her before he close the door of their room behind him.

As Saitama was watching the stars outside of the window he thought of something.

"Genos?" He asked kinda curious.

"Yes, Master." Demon cyborg pointed out.

"We really going to fight in a **War** against other humans beyond the ocean?" Saitama took the girls attention as well.

"Yes we will, but with you on our side...Master, no matter the enemy nor the weapons they possess. There is nothing wrong, you can't undo." Akame nodded to that.

"Oh. Ok." Saitama took off his jumpsuit and finally fell asleep on the bed, everyone else did the same after some minutes passed also.

**This is it. I have decided that I will finally continue the season 4 of Attack on Titan based on the manga, starting from chapter 91 of Aot. Season 4 will start after two years to fill up the first 2 years Saitama and the heroes spend in the others worlds but in the end they end up in the world of the titans as planned. The events of season 4 will all happen but with Saitama, Genos and some other heroes (Black*Rock Shooter etc.) changing and altering their outcomes. I hope you all are excited cause I will start working on them real soon, stay tuned.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Finally Season 4 is here! I hope you all enjoy it, like I said the heroes will change some major events, without anything else enjoy reading. **

_Chapter 65 (Enemies beyond the ocean)_

2 years after the adventures of our heroes/Fort Slava

A hawk was flying on the sky as it was roaring. "Hey, you... It's dangerous out here..." It was Falco half unconscious laying on the ground, there was a crater next to him with brutally annihilated soldier bodies.

Falco was talking to the bird as he lifted his hand and staring at the sky. "Go, fly... Somewhere... ... Far away. Use those wings of yours..." Suddenly a soldier with a rifle shouted to the boy.

"FALCO!" He ran and reached Falco who was now staring him with emptiness in his eyes. "You're alive?! Hey! Are you hurt?!" The man demanded to know Falco's condition.

The blond boy finally spoke back to the man. "Huh? Brother... What's going on? Why are you dressed that way...?" It seems Falco hit his head and forgot Marley was at war with other humans.

"C'mon...Grab on. I'm just glad you can talk." Falco's brother took off his helmet and placed it on Falco's head for safety. He hold his little brother on his shoulder and run away as fast as he could.

"Damn!" A bullet rain start behind them, more Marley soldiers like them were running to avoid the LMG bullets. The two brothers successfully jumped down to a small pit where their allies were.

"Falco!" Gabi shouted scared for her friend's condition. "Show me where they got you!" Another soldier next to them asked a question. "How's colt?" Falco's older brother turned to the man extremely nervous, however he didn't hid the truth and said. "The warrior unit on the front line took a direct hit from the explosives and was blown away!" The middle-aged man continue with another question.

"And the trenches?" "We can't dig any farther!" "We can't? Is that an order? Are you trying to give me orders, Eldian?" Another common soldier entered the conversation and plowed to assist his superior. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing, speaking to Commander Magath like that?!"

Falco now had Gabi and 2 news individuals around him. "Are you drunk, Falco?" One girl soldier asked.

"What are we... Doing here?" Gabi noticed what happened to her friend and answered the girl's question. "He must've hit his head." From the other conversation, Falco's brother kept informing their Commander for the situation. "But... Given the situation, we..."

A boy with black hair and glasses let some water fell on Falco's wounded head as she explained to him what was going on. "We've been at war for four years. Do you remember?" Falco believed her but still he had a weak sense of understanding.

"Huh? Oh... I... Guess so...?" Gabi look at him with a serious face and bright orange eyes. "Looks like we're going to have to explain the operation to you all over again. Just listen to me, Falco." Gabi told the tragic truth to hee friend, whilst he was staring at her with a desperate face.

"We've been at war for four years, don't you remember when they took us to the battlefields to fight? It doesn't matter now though. Cause we're finally reaching the end." The hawk kept flying around the fort as Gabi was explaining.

"All we have to do is to capture Fort Slava. Well, more specifically, all we have to do is to sink the mid-east allied forces' fleet in the naval station right below it. And then we'll have won this war for Marley. If we can't win against humans, how are we going to defeat the devil himself?" Gabi asked and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Don't talk about him... If you don't want a bullet right through your skull!" The soldier next of Commander Magath ordered Gabi.

"Gabi... In a situation like this, you talking about that bald ma-" Gabi cut off the girl with the glasses and decreed. "He is no man! He is the **devil** himself."

"Oi, shut the fuck up if you don't want to lose your head!" The soldier shut off Gabi for good as she immediately obeyed to his order. "S-Sorry! I didn't mean to talk about him... ...Where I'm was? Ah yeah. Falco, Fort Slava defends the high ground overlooking the naval station. Attacking the port will be impossible without control of the fort."

The blond girl that was taking care of Falco's wound asked Gabi. "Can't the Marley navy attack them from the sea?" "Agh..." Falco holded his pain cause of the cloth made contact with his opened wound.

The boy with the glasses panicked and tied a bandage tighter than it should on Falco's wound, making him flinch in pain. "Ow!" He even let some tears cause of the pain.

The boy asked with his panicked face presence. "Zofia?! Do you really think we can count on that navy to do a thing for us?! That cesspool of incompetence that took four whole years to take control of the seas?! Their first accomplishment worth a damn! And it cost them more than half of all those battleships!" The boy turned nuts and tighten even harder Falco's bandage.

"AND THEY HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL US IN THE ARMY THAT WE NEED TO AT LEAST TAKE DOWN A FORT FOR THEM BEFORE THEY CAN DO A THING? LIKE IT'S NOTHING?! GIVE ME A BREAK, YOU BASTAAAARDS!" "OWWWW!" Falco screamed.

Gabi shout at him to let go of Falco. "Udo! Stop trying to rip Falco's head off!" The boy with glasses understood his mistake and immediately let go. "Ah...! Sorry... Sorr-" Falco cut his sentence and asked Gabi while he was holding his head.

"And so... Why have they send us to the front lines? We're just warrior cadets..." Gabi was sitting on the wall of dirt, she gave them a smile and replied quite proud. "Can't you tell...? It's so they can figure it out. Which two of us will be... ...The next warriors to inherit the powers of Armored titan and Female titan!" Gabi felt so badass after saying those words, too bad she didn't know Saitama could defeat all the shifters at once on his own easily.

Deep inside her heart Gabi had one major goal, to take down the 'devil' that she found out he exists 4 years ago. She would be the one to take down his demon minions and him as well.

"The time is coming soon. Commander Magath has decided that this is where our final exam will to be held." Gabi continued determined and fully serious.

"He has his eye on what's coming next. The operation to suppress the island of Paradis. He's looking for two warriors to inherit the titans powers like I said. Those powers will be our greatest weapon there against the **devil**."

Gabi planted a guilty smile on her face. "Wonder which two of us is going to be chosen." Falco looked down sad for mere seconds, then he shifted his gaze at Gabi with a small smirk. "Oh yeah, Gabi? You're making it sound like no one here could even be compared to you." Gabi kept her cool expression and mumble to Falco.

"Well, who could?" Falco stared at her with a pathetic grimace. The two other girls joined them. "Then again, if it's us versus you..." The blonde girl mumbled kinda happy.

"...If we look at our grades, then-" Gabi cut off Udo to shut her doubts. "No, Udo. It's not about grades. Aren't I always telling you?" Gabi asked them without getting an answer, she resume her point.

"What makes me different from all of you is that I'm prepared. Prepared to carry the fate of all Eldians on my shoulders and slaughter every last one of the devils that have caused us so much pain. Specially their leader...The **devil. **Who is living with them on that island." Gabi was holding explosives in her hands, she continued her sentence determined.

"And by winning this war, I'll prove it to everyone. The only Eldians left in this world are good Eldians. I'll free everyone from the internment zone. I'll face the **devil **Saitama and kill him! I'm not going to lose by him." Gabi's bright eyes were now blazing like fire. Not literally, just because of her determination.

Her 3 friends didn't spoke at first. Falco though had enough courage to say. "So... What have you been fiddling with all this time?" Gabi lifted the explosives and show it to them. She closed her eyes and am smiled in guilt. "This? Cool, huh?"

"Why, Commander Magath...?" From the other side of the pit, Falco's brother was talking with his superior. "It's impossible for infantry like us to destroy the tracks behind that machine gun on our own." He continued moderately nervous.

"They have eyes all along that trench. There isn't a single crack in their defenses... On top of that, they have artillery supporting them from the fort. If we stay here, we're just waiting for them to start raining shells down on our heads." Commander Magath finally replied back him.

"Sounds like you have an idea, Colt." Falco's brother named Colt indeed had a genius plan. "Let's let Jaws and Cartman loose here. Galliard and Pieck should be able to do it. They'd be able to wipe out the enemies in the pillbox and the trench in the blink of an eye." "No." Magath didn't agreed to that kind of plan.

The Commander stated with a dead-serious gaze. "We lose if we play our cards in the wrong order." A scout soldier next of Colt and Magath reply to his superior. "Commander. It's appeared.

Magath took a look with the binoculars. "...What has...?" Colt asked confused.

"It." Magath knew this was coming.

"The armored train. And specifically, the four guns on its front and back cars. The allies' new weapon, the anti-titan artillery." Magath kept explaining about the armored train to Colt. "The 100MM armor-piercing shells they fire would be able to stop a titan in one shot. Even one of the nine titans. Heh, I wonder what that Saitama devil would do against those metal beasts." Colt felt tremendously unsettled and nervous when he heared the hero's name.

However he ignored it and spoke about the two titan shifters. "But... Both of our titans are quick... I don't see how either could have their nape pierced..." Magath took his eyes off from the binoculars and responded to Colt.

"But if that does happen?" Colt thought about the worst case scenario. "We will... Lose the power of a titan, as well as a warrior. And there is no guarantee that we'll be able to regain the power of that titan." Magath replied as he was glaring daggers at the fort. "That's right. Our nine years long plan to regain the founder will come to an end, and the tables will be turned on us. Just as when we lost the colossus and almost the female too."

Magath was saying the truth to Colt as he was listening. "It was seen as a drop in Marley's military capabilities, triggering the war that continues to this day... ...and delaying the Paradis plan." Gabi and the others looked at their superior as he asked Colt. "What allows our motherland of Marley to be the great empire it is today?" Colt immediately answered the question.

"The power of the titans." Magath agreed with him and resumed.

"That's right... If we lose any more, this country won't be able to sustain itself any longer. The power of the titans is an absolute. That is how it must be..." Magath shifted his head to his left and gave an order to a soldier. "Prepare the warrior unit for a charge at once." "Sir!"

Colt spoke louder to Magath this time. "Commander Magath...! You-!" Magath didn't like Colt's voice tone so he glared daggers at him. "I what, Eldian? Aren't you all warriors who have pledged your loyalty to Marley?" He asked Colt.

"This is your chance to be honored by our motherland. All eight hundred Eldians here. You warrior cadets stand by here. The warrior unit's change must destroy those tracks no matter what." Magath lifted a finger to them as he continued.

"Because so long as that armored train prowls around the perimeter of the fortress, neither Armor nor Beast can be called upon here." "...But." Magath put his hand on Colt's chest.

"Colt. You too. If you think you have what it takes to inherit the Beast, you ought to get out there and show us you're prepared to be a leader." Colt felt slightly negative about that as he growled quietly. "Gh..." Gabi and Falco was looking at them more intense that the other two girls.

"Commander! The train is coming towards our location!" A soldier next of Magath said tremendously frustrated.

"So they decided to skip the waiting and come right here to annihilate us huh?" Suddenly they saw something destroying the enemy ships at the ocean, one by one was exploding and sinking.

"What the hell?!" Magath and everyone else felt shocked and almost got paralyzed from what they saw.

"The Armor, Beast, and Female have not been deployed yet, what the hell is happening there!?" Gabi shouted extremely afraid of what they were witnessing, even some soldiers from inside the fort felt scared and afraid of seeing their dozens ships being destroyed like that and so fast.

"WHAT IN THE ACTUAL SHIT?! HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!? YOU MARLEY PIECES OF SHIT!" A soldier from inside the fort screamed in anger.

"Gabi?! Where are you going?" Gabi took off her uniform as she was now only with her underwear and her nightgown. "Someone must throw those on tha train rails, they are distracted, I can do it!" Gabi left the pit and run right towards the fort.

"WHAT THE HELL?! GABI!" Magath just noticed her, although he couldn't do anything to stop her. She was too far away, she was getting closer and closer with the explosives on her hands. The soldiers from inside the fort almost lost their minds for some seconds because of the unexplainable event they and their Marley foes witnessed.

"You all see that?! It's... Coming right towards us!" The girl with the glasses uttered nervously as she pointing to a cloud of dust that was approaching them in immense speed.

"It can't be Zeke with Reiner and Annie can it?" Colt asked completely confused. Magath didn't had an answer, he kept changing glances from the weird cloud smoke to Gabi, then back and forth again.

"It's too fast to be a titan!" The blonde girl said next to Falco. "Then someone explain to me, what the FUCK is that thing heading over here!?" Magath received only a silent look from everyone around him.

"Could it be..." Magath then widen his eyes so much, that they thought he saw a ghost. "No fucking way..." Suddenly the cloud of smoke disappeared as they only felt a wind pressure hitting their faces.

"WHAT THE?!" Colt fell down because of the wind pressure, so did everyone else. "Something passed by with incredible speed!" Magath was smart, he knew something odd was going on.

"What kind of creature can be so fast that we could only feel the wind pressure it created when it passed us!?" Colt asked, but everyone were now looking to where Gabi was. They saw a man in a yellow herosuit, with a white cape and a shiny bald head.

They knew EXACTLY who it was, but they had no idea how he got there.

"Gabi was correct... He is the devil..." Falco couldn't take his eyes off from Saitama whilst he was walking near Gabi who she didn't noticed him yet.

2 years passed but Saitama was exactly the same, not a single old-age sign. The soldiers inside the fort cleared their eyes because the wind pressure levitated some dirt and flew inside of them.

"What the? A woman, and a... a... Who the fuck is this guy behind her?" The first soldier who was holding a LMG asked. "I have no idea, but they are definitely Eldians. We must kill them before they transform into titans!"

Gabi immediately detonated and threw the explosives as far as she could, still didn't noticed Saitama who was now kneeled behind of her, scratching his head and thinking what a little girl was doing in a war zone.

The explosives landed on the train rails and exploded. The armored train trailed off from the rails and fell down unbalanced.

Magath shouted as hard as he could behind him. "GALLIARD! NOW! JAWS!" "Gabi really did it! But what about the devil?!" The girl with glasses asked without getting a response.

Gabi closed her eyes and turned around to run as far as her legs could get her. After 2 seconds she got blocked and hit her head on someone's chest, she fell on the ground and shook her head to see what blocked her escape route.

"YOU?! Y-YOU **DEVIL!**" Saitama look at her with an innocent neutral expression. He stood up and offered her his red-gloved hand. "Here, let me get you to your friends." Gabi wanted to kill him right now, right here. She couldn't believe her biggest enemy was standing right front of her.

A wounded soldier struggled to grab the LMG inside the fort, but he managed to do it and aimed at Gabi and Saitama.

"You Marley cowards... We won't let you... have your WAY!" He begun shooting at them without regrets. "Stay behind me." Saitama gently holded Gabi's back and let her behind of his white cape.

One Punch Man clenched his hand into fist and prepared to punch the incoming shells rain. **"Normal Punch." **He punched the air front of him, the whole air trajectory and pressure changed, the bullets went flying back to where they came from.

"F-FUCK!" The soldiers inside the fort took cover as their own bullets got thrown back to their sender.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!" A scream from above scared even more the soldiers inside the fort. They looked up and saw countless pure titans falling down onto them.

"UWWWWWWAA!" A scream could be heard before the titans fall into the fort. "FIRE!" There were now 3 battle sides. Marley against Mid-east allied forces against One Punch Man.

"I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS! YOU **DEVIL! **YOU HELL SPAWN! BASTARD!" Gabi climbed on top Saitama's back and she was punching his bald head.

"Stop tickling me, please." Saitama replied calmly to her, he turned around to return Gabi at her allies inside the pit.

"Hold tight up there. I'm letting you touch my head, that's more than enough child." Saitama mumble expressionless whilst Gabi was now even biting him. Without even scratching him of course.

"Oh? I punched that dude before. I think? It's been 2 years from back then inside one of the Walls." Saitama stared at Galliard who was in his Jaws titan form.

Galliard saw Saitama holding Gabi on his back, so he didn't attacked him. He went to deal with the train rails instead.

Saitama safely returned Gabi to her friends, he let her down and looked everyone around him. All were aiming at him with rifles and pistols.

"Ah? I'm not a bad guy." He stated in boredom.

"You are the devil that came from Paradis island to slaughter all Marley. Answer our questions before you die." Magath uttered serious towards One Punch Man.

"How you came here?" He asked Saitama who picked his nose.

"I'm was just bored inside the Walls, so I decided to go for a walk. I kept running and accidentally got passed the ocean. I'm was running on water without paying much attention. After 10 minutes I saw many ships and airships here. So I guessed there were innocent people that needed rescue." No one believed him, specially Gabi.

"SHOOT THIS BASTARD! THAT DEVIL! GHHAAA!" Gabi shouted and grabbed a gun, she stick it on Saitama's bald head and shoot in close range.

The bullet fell off shattered from Saitama's head whilst he stood up from the pit to run back at the fort. "Alright, now you all go. There is no need to fight, I'll stop them for you." Saitama took a glance at the fort and saw an armored cart titan who had heavy manually artillery on his back. He also saw Jaws titan killing whoever was on his path.

"I can't let them killing for no reason, they won. No need to take out more lifes." Saitama dashed forward and disappeared from everyone's eyesights.

"He is truly the devil... But we can use him to win this war..." Magath had a crazy idea popped in his mind. Everyone turned to face him with shocked expressions, Gabi had the biggest shock to hear that.

"W-We can't have the **devil **on our side! Marley is doomed if you allow that to happend Commander!" Magath stared at Gabi a bit angry.

"He offered his help without even knowing us! I know it's totally off and weird to suddenly being friendly with one of our biggest foes but we have no OTHER CHOICE GABI!" Gabi would never believe Commander Magath could say such words.

"No... I... Need to... Kill him..." Gabi gritted her teeth and run again with a pistol back to the fort.

"NO! GABI! COME BACK HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" The girl didn't listen, she only wanted Saitama dead. "I will take him down! That's my ONLY chance!" She shouted determined whilst she was looking for Saitama.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66 (A war comes to a close)

'Where is he?! It's my destiny to kill the **devil**.' Gabi thought from inside her mind whilst she was in caution. She saw pure titans eating soldiers of the allies' forces inside the fort, however no sign from Saitama.

"I will find him eventually..." Gabi stated and glared daggers to her surroundings with a pistol in hands. Reiner and Zeke jumped off a zeppelin, Reiner was reaching the ground faster than Zeke. He saw the wall of the fort and had a flashback.

"Walls... I had enough of Walls!" Reiner cut his hand and transformed into the Armored titan, soldiers from inside the fort begun shooting at him with the anti-titan shells. 'The anti-titan shells, tch! Even humans are able to break through my armor and not just those damn heroes!' Reiner hissed inside his mind as he destroyed the cannons atop of the fort.

"Oh, now that dude is familiar. I wondering, he remembers me?" Saitama jumped atop the wall of the fort, grabbing Reiner's fully attention. 'SA-SAITAMAAAA?! What is he DOING HERE?! HOW HE GOT HERE?!' The Armored titan froze when he saw One Punch Man staring at him lifeless.

"The Armored titan, A-ha!" Gabi saw Saitama on the wall, she immediately ran towards their location without caring about their enemies ahead. 'You won't escape me this time, bald **devil! **This magazine is all yours!' Gabi decreed determined in her thoughts whilst Saitama holded his chin, trying to remember Reiner's name.

"It's been 2 years since we last met. Uhhhh? How was your name again?" Reiner didn't know what to do or say, however Zeke saw his strange behavior from above and asked. "Reiner! What's the hold up!?" Reiner snapped out of it, he stared at his War Chief. He then pointed Saitama with his armored finger.

"Hm?" Zeke widen his eyes tremendously nervous and frustrated. "Im-possible!" He took off his glasses and transformed midair. The Beast titan landed with his fist punching the ground. His attention went instantly on Saitama right after he was able to see.

**"Well, well, well. My old enemy. We finally meet again."** Beast titan retorted to Saitama whilst he picked a quick glance at the ocean, he witnessed the ships of their enemies being completely annihilated. **"I'm pretty sure you are the one responsible for the ships, hah?" **Saitama shook his head up and down with a neutral expression. "They were dangerous, they didn't know there were kids here?" Saitama meant Gabi, Falco, and their other two friends.

**"Isn't war a terrible thing? Saitama."** One Punch Man answered back to the Beast titan with his usually bored face. "Only a dumbass wouldn't understand that." Reiner didn't know what to do. Both him and Zeke were front of Saitama who was still atop of the fort's wall.

**"Last time we met, I told you I will kill you the second time around. Why you helped us now?" **The Beast scratched his ear with his huge nails. "I don't care what problems you people have with me, but leave kids and innocents out of this." The hero's body turned muscular as he took a serious expression towards the two shifters.

**"I hope you don't mean our Warrior Cadets by saying innocent kids."** Saitama's serious gaze disappeared and returned to his blank one. "Eh? Warrior Cadets?"

"SAITAMA! YOU **DEVIL!**" Saitama turned his head to where the voice was coming from, Gabi had already climbed up the wall in order to reach her enemy. Zeke and Reiner in their titan forms looked at her as well.

Jaws titan and Cart titan had dealt with the remaining enemy soldiers, their attention went now on their Chief who had one of their WORST enemies front of him, talking to him so casually like nothing ever happened.

Jaws run and prepared to lunge his claws against Saitama. Zeke lifted his hand and prevented Galliard from attacking. 'W-What Zeke-San is planning to do?! How the hell that devil came all the way here from the island of Paradis?' Galliard mumbled in his mind, so did Pieck in her Cart titan nape.

"Reiner! Why you ain't killing him?" Gabi stared the Armored titan with a question mark on her face.

Zeke didn't want to fight Saitama, not now at least. **"Gabi? I don't know what you doing up here, however if you trying to kill Saitama, that's not the day. He destroyed the ships of the allies forces for us." **Beast titan decreed. Making Gabi to look at Saitama with suppressed anger.

'DA-DAMN YOU **DEVIL!**' The girl said to herself, she was glaring daggers at Saitama while her hand with a gun was shaking.

Commander Magath and everyone else were looking this strange event that was taking place. Only Magath could see clearly with the binoculars. "Gabi has reached front of him!" Magath uttered out loud.

"Does she have A DEATHWISH?!" Udo shouted scared because everyone there were thinking Saitama as the devil. "Gabi, don't be so stubborn!" Falco placed his hands around his mouth and shouted as much as he could.

"Huh?" Saitama got a better look at Gabi, his visions came back to him, the visions of Sasha's death. One Punch Man recognised the sassy child as his girlfriend's murderer. He walk slowly with a now serious expression. "It's you the one." The hero mumbled whilst Gabi was walking backwards.

"Don't you dare touch me, you **devil!**" She wanted to shoot, but Zeke didn't allow her to do it. She stopped as the Beast titan shook his head left and right. **"We won't fight him today Gabi, he actually aided us to end this horrible war." **The Beast shifted his hairy face towards Saitama.

**"We still don't know how you came here nor why you helped us, you mind telling us?" **Saitama nodded whilst he was looking intensely Gabi.

"All I did was to sprint a bit too far from the Walls, I accidentally came up here and saw some ships firing against some people, including this child." Saitama replied serious and pointed at Gabi.

'WHAT?! Is he that fast that could run on water?! Don't be shitting me!' Reiner gritted his teeth from inside his nape whilst Saitama was now front of Reiner's cousin.

"What do you want **devil!?**" Gabi shouted and aimed at Saitama with the handgun. The hero kneeled to match with her height as they made eye contact. "Please, don't shoot my girlfriend." Gabi got shocked after what she heared.

Gabi's pov

'That **devil **walk right towards me and he told me to NOT kill his girlfriend? That bastard has a girlfriend?! Gotta be a demon just like him! There's no other explanation!'

'Why Zeke-San and everyone else ain't fighting him? They could kill this **devil **and end this madness with Paradis. Although I hate to admit it, he destroyed the ships for us...'

'What is this bastard's goal anyway? To gain our trust and then kill us right before we notice?! His stupid face ain't deceiving me, I will kill him when I have the chance! Tch! He truly is the **devil**, I shot him directly on the face and the bullet melt instead!'

Gabi only hissed as Saitama extended his hand to touch her head. "Oh? Don't be afraid, I am a good guy." Gabi took her eyes off Saitama and looked down. "I ain't believing you **devil!**" Saitama felt slightly surprised and quickly made her a question. "Why you calling me devil? I am not here to kill anybody, even when I smashed the ships, I didn't kill the dudes that were on them. I hope they know swimming, eh nevermind." Saitama shrugged and blinked his eyes two times.

Annie had jumped from the zeppelin last, she looked down confused cause she saw the four titan shifters in their forms, staring at somebody on the wall. Annie felt fear befalling her as she understood who it was.

The only guy she was afraid the most, the only one capable of besting her in a matter of seconds with a single punch. Leonhardt didn't transformed. However she landed on the wall where Saitama, Gabi, and the others were around them.

The Beast titan smiled and proceeded to say. **"Annie, you finally came. Isn't that your old 'friend?'"**

"Friend? No way in hell I am friend with him..." She stated cold-serious towards the hero. Galliard and Pieck kept listening in their titans forms, but they were both in guard.

**"War Chief Zeke, it seems we won. Most of the enemy forces has been eliminated, as for the rest they have surrendered to Marley." **Pieck in her Cart titan form uttered at the Beast titan.

**"Excellent, 4 years of war have come to an end at last, no need to fight any further today. Saitama you are welcomed to join us." **Zeke smiled evily from inside his nape.

'His mind is weak and innocent, if we turn him on our side we can finally defeat those fools in Paradis, including that runt, Levi.' He told to himself without caring what the others would say to that.

"He will WHAT?!" Gabi shouted at the Beast titan, she wouldn't allow Saitama to be one of them just like that.

Gabi's pov

'Three minutes ago I'm was ready to shoot that **devil**, and now he will celebrate Marley's victory with us?! That's too much! We can't trust that bastard! Why War Chief ain't listening to me?! I bet even Reiner doesn't want that to happen!' She thought inside her head while Saitama was nonchalant as ever.

**"Saitama helped us to win this war, we must show him the right respect." **Zeke ended his sentence towards everyone around. Galliard and Pieck finally came out of their napes and stayed put, so did Reiner with disbelief inside his mind.

"Z-Zeke-San, are you sure about this?" Reiner felt cold sweat falling from his forehead, although he didn't care.

Zeke came out of the Beast's nape and stand a few meters across Saitama and Gabi. "Of course I am, Reiner. So Saitama? You will come with us as our guest?" Saitama holded his chin with boredom on his face.

"Umm, I don't have something better to do, so I will come with you for now. Genos and the others know I went for a walk, they won't freak out if I ain't with them for a few more hours... I hope..." One Punch Man decided to follow Zeke and his group.

'FUCKING HEEEEELLLL!' Gabi gritted her teeth and screamed inside her thoughts. Her worst foe was going to celebrate among side with her, Falco, and the others.

Night time in Marley city

While Zeke explained to Colt and their superiors about the battle results, Saitama followed Gabi and Falco to celebrate Marley's victory with them. Gabi couldn't stop sweating because of her anger, she was tremendously pissed toward Saitama who was following behind them. Falco was keeping some meters distance from him.

"I told you, I ain't gonna hurt anybody." Saitama said normally to them.

"Y-You mean that?" Falco asked afraid of One Punch Man. "Of course, don't be like that." Saitama smiled slightly to encourage Falco, the boy slowly walk next to Saitama. "See? Nothing bad happened."

Falco felt unsettled, although he nodded to Saitama without replying anything else. Gabi was skeptical and kept her silence.

After Zeke and Colt talked with their superiors about the war

Zeke and Colt had a normal conversation on a roof, they talked about Zeke's spinal fluid. That could turn humans into titans so Zeke could control them with his royal blood. Magath heared most of what they told and decided to join them.

"Oi, Zeke. You keep acting calm but what about him? The devil." Magath shut Zeke and made him drop his cigarette. "You didn't had to mention Saitama. He will be one of us soon enough." Colt scratched his back considerably nervous about that. "How can we trust the own devil himself?" Zeke shifted his attention at Colt.

"We will use him to defeat the forces of Paradis." Magath couldn't resist and laughed his ass out to what Zeke just said. "Use him?! You think he is so stupid that he will betray his own demon comrades?" Zeke was serious about that though, he nodded to Magath and Colt.

"Grrr! I hope you're right about that, or else he will screw us over. But if you're correct, he will truly help us defeat the forces on Paradis." Zeke thought about it with a chill expression.

"Hmm, at first I wanted to turn him into a titan by letting him drink wine with my spinal fluid inside of it. However I can't let that opportunity to go to waste now. The forces on Paradis possess three titans. The Founding titan, the Colossus titan, and the Attack titan." Zeke continued to explain his plan to Magath and Colt.

"It's likely that the Founding and the Attack titans are both dwell inside of Eren Jeager. But the Colossus is still unknown. If he had died, then a baby with his power should have been born, but no such child have been discovered here on the continent. That's why we need Saitama, to defeat those three titans that are being used on the island of Paradis." Colt found a chance to talk back.

"So, they are passing down their titans? That's why we need that Saitama to help us get the titan powers back from those islanders?" Zeke nodded whilst Magath was doing a cigarette.

"Exactly! We will use their biggest weapon against them, all we need to do is to get him to trust us as his new comrades." Colt lifted his hand for a question. "Since when they got the first titan power?" Zeke took a huge breath and answered.

"Huuuh, this all started twenty-two years ago, when the owl, a surviving member of the revolutionary army, snuck the Attack titan and Grisha Jeager onto the island. And now the glowing embers they scattered seem to have set the whole island ablaze. The Fritz family had changed its name to Reiss and made a commitment to nonresistance, but then their king was eaten by the Attack titan, taking everything from him... Including the knowledge of how to pass down a titan." Zeke shifted his head at Magath now.

"Here's my opinion, Commander. They were able to sink thirty-two navy ships, not a single one could get away. It's hard to believe only a titan could do that, there must have been at least two titans, including Eren Jeager and something else...Perhaps something or someone as strong as Saitama... ... Blocking the way of the survey ships." Magath replied right away with a serious face.

"I agree. Attacking the island will require battleship support, even that devil Saitama might be able to help us perhaps?" Zeke nodded and said back to Magath.

"Yes... And we should not forget... The titans are not the only threat." Magath didn't like that, he kept his gaze on Zeke.

"They have a force of flying freaks who wear strange contraptions and arm themselves with swords and bombs in both hands. Weapons designed for the sole purpose of killing titans. As for our guest Saitama, if we manage to turn him against them, the war is already won for us." Colt raised an eyebrow with moderately disbelief.

"He indeed destroyed the enemy ships... But is he so strong to defeat them for us?" Colt's question made Zeke to plant a smirk on his face. "Trust me, that guy is able to take on an army all by himself easily." Magath made some steps back surprised.

"Wh-what?! Then he is no human, like we all know him... The devil himself." Zeke coughed to grab their attention again.

"However, our enemies on Paradis might have more supernatural people with them, strong enough to beat titans in an instant, including titan shifters. But that's just a possibility. They also possess a bloodline once thought to exist only in legends told by the royal family... The Ackerman clan, byproducts of titan science. At least two members seem to be there. To be frank I never want to meet **THEM** again, if Saitama is not on my side that is."

With Saitama, Gabi, and Falco

Saitama followed Gabi and Falco and ended up to a port where the other two friends of Gabi and Falco were waiting.

"Gabi, Falco. Why it took you so long to com-" Udo froze when he saw Saitama waving at them casually behind Gabi. "Yio." One Punch Man said with a small smile.

"GABI?! WHAT THE HELL THE DEVIL IS DOING HERE?! IF ANYONE SEES HIM WE ARE AS GOOD A-" Falco run and shut Udo's mouth with his hands. "It's Zeke-San's orders! Nobody must find out about him!" Falco tried to explain, but Udo wasn't calming down, not a single bit.

"Isn't he one of the biggest threats for Marley?! Why is he here and acting like nothing bad happened?!" Gabi wanted to say the same thing, but she had to obey Zeke's orders. "Unfortunately he is our 'allie' I know, I want to kill him too, Udo." Gabi stated as she stared at Saitama.

"Kill him?! Have you forgot?! This devil took a bullet straight on his skull! You shot him!" Gabi remembered when she tried to kill Saitama in the pit. "Don't remind me of that... We gotta deal with it for now..." Gabi sat next to Falco whilst Udo stood up and kept a safe distance of three meters from Saitama.

The hero simply sat next to Gabi as they were watching the sea, all 5 of them. "Uh? Hi. You can all call me Saitama, and I am just a guy who is a hero for fun." Gabi and her two comrades didn't reply to him, only Falco after some seconds. "Ni-Nice to meet you, Saitama..." Saitama showed them a dumb face and asked. "So, kids. What you were talking about?" Udo swallowed one time to encourage himself to speak.

"Nothing important..." Suddenly they saw tied men walking in a line. "What is that?" Falco asked and forced Udo to answer for Saitama as well. "Th-They must b-be transporting traumatized enemy soldiers... My guess is...those soldiers survived being attacked by pure titans. And once they go back to their country, they'll be used as mascots to show the whole world how inhumane titan weaponry is." Saitama scratched his armpits and reply to Udo next of Gabi.

"Well, your guess is stupid. Why they would be traumatized by those things? I fought a lot of those titans, but they were so boring and their faces were so comical." Udo and her friends didn't believe Saitama at first, but then their memories reminded them. "Hah! Of course... You are the devil after all, you ain't afraid of some pure titans..." Gabi got up and sit from the other side next of Udo, just because Saitama was right next of her.

"Hey, everyone." Reiner came to greet everyone, even Saitama in some sort of way. The four children run towards Reiner, first it was Gabi, Reiner's cousin.

"Reiner! It's okay for you to walk already?!" Gabi asked him full of excitement.

"Oh?" One Punch Man stand on his feet and walk near them to greet Reiner. "Yep. What about all of you? Everyone all right?" Reiner patted the four kids' heads whilst he was calling their names.

"Gabi?" "Mhm!" She blushed when her cousin touched her head. "Udo?" "Eh." "Zofia?" "I'm fine." "Falco?" Falco was the last one, he only lifted his opened palm to greet Reiner. "Hello."

Then Reiner saw him, Saitama standing behind Falco. "Saitama... An-and you? How you managed to calm them down?" Saitama shrugged to Reiner.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just sat next to them and said hi." Gabi ignored Saitama and took Reiner's gaze again. "Hey, did you hear?! We get to go back to the headquarters in Liberio!" Gabi was now shouting and the people around were looking more at her than Saitama. "Gabi, my ears..." Reiner mumbled with a small smile.

"I can't help it, we finally get to go home!" Gabi immediately grabbed Reiner's right hand and forced him to walk. "Hey..." Reiner uttered with a bit caution about Saitama.

"Let's walk around town until then! We don't get many chances like this!" Gabi shouted towards Reiner again.

"Hey, Saitama." One Punch Man looked Reiner with a raised eyebrow. "Eh?"

"Wear this, everyone will be freaked out if they recognise you." Reiner gave to Saitama a nice leather jacket, two black boots, aristocratic grey pants, and a nice brown hat. "I guess you're right, let me take off my hero suit."

"W-wait... Right here?! Right now?! You are so stupid!" Gabi shouted at the hero but he didn't seem to care. "There we go, now to put those clothes you gave me." Saitama was now with only his white underwear. He put on the jacket and the hat first. Zofia, Falco, and Udo look away while Gabi picked a glance on Saitama. Her eyes went right on his 'tool' we can say.

She blushed a bit more than usual and decreed in her mind. 'W-Wow... It's huge... A monster! Wh-what am I saying?! I'm only twelve years old! I don't want to be a sinful woman!' She snapped out of it when Saitama put on the pants. "Alright, lead the way." The hero said to Reiner and made him to snap out of his own vision of his old comrades when he was a kid.

"Uh?! Yeah... You're right..."

Few hours later, on a train

While Gabi, her three comrades, and drunk Colt were celebrating on a wagon, Saitama were send by Reiner to another wagon to discuss with Zeke, Galliard, and Pieck.

"There is our greatest allie! Come sit with us, Saitama." Saitama yawned in boredom whilst Galliard was glaring daggers at him, the hero was next of Zeke who was facing the window. From the other side of the table it was Galliard and Pieck looking at Saitama with doubt and slight fear.

"Wow, the kids must be enjoying the drinks. I can hear them from here." Galliard and Pieck were looking each other. "I ain't hearing anything..." Pieck said serious to Saitama.

"Hahahaha, nevermind. Let's talk about business, shall we?" Zeke looked Saitama with a kind smile.

"Is this conversation necessary? Business are boring you know, like telemarketings." Saitama stated with a finger in his nose. "It's actually very important, you will save many innocent lifes by participating to this." Saitama slightly widen his eyes for that.

"Alright, just because it's important. Well... Tell me." Galliard had his hands crossed together, he also was thinking mad about the hero front of him. 'He can hear them from here? What kind of ears does that bastard have?! Tch! I know his power... That fucker is even holding back...' He remained quiet and let Zeke do the most talking.

'War Chief Zeke... I hope you know what you're doing with him. One of our biggest threats is having a chat with us right now. Like we never fought in the past! Although if your plan work and get this Saitama on our side, we'll be able to finally defeat the islanders of Paradis island.' Pieck had her own thoughts about Saitama and Zeke's plan to turn him into an allie.


	67. Chapter 67

_Chapter 67 (A worthy allie)_

Saitama had his innocent dummy face while he was facing Pieck and Galliard from the other side of the table. "So, what you wanted to tell me. You told me it's important." Zeke found his opportunity to say his plan to Saitama.

"Yes, thank you for agreeing to hear this. You will understand that you are on the wrong side of this war, Saitama." Zeke placed his hand on the table whilst Saitama was tapping the glass of the window.

"Oh? Wrong side?" Galliard and Pieck were changing glances between One Punch Man and Zeke. "Yes, those you was calling friends and comrades on Paradis island, they are nothing but manipulators. They using you as their ultimate weapon to kill us all, including all those innocent families you will witness with your own eyes when we reach Liberio." Saitama struggled to stay awake, he managed to accomplish that though.

"Liberio? What is that?" One Punch Man asked without caring much about it. "Liberio is one of the mightiest and biggest cities Marley empire have. We are heading there so we can see our beloved parents again, us and the warrior cadets." Pieck had now concentrated her gaze on Saitama who was trying to scare off a mosquito that was flying over his ears.

"Damn you! Littl-" Saitama looked at them with an apologetic expression, he knew if his disguise blew up, then the entire Marley was going to hunt him down like a wanted criminal and he didn't want to make more enemies without a proper reason.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot about being sneaky and all." Saitama mumbled to them as Zeke cleared his glasses and put them back on again. "At least you didn't make a scene. Now as I'm was saying, you need to trust us and forget those monsters that were only using you for their own sick desires." Saitama holded his chin kinda skeptical, after some seconds he opened his palm and placed his other clenched hand on it.

"Oh? Ahhh! By monsters you mean Genos and that Ryaki girl? They aren't monsters, Genos is my disciple like Akame. As for Ryaki she is bonded uhhh... with an alien I think that took shape of a t-shirt on her." Zeke felt tremendously confused and also worried, so did Galliard and Pieck. "Wait, who are all those people?" Pieck finally made a question for One Punch Man to answer.

Galliard found his courage and spoke too. "Yeah! Answer us now!" Zeke was now extremely serious and calm towards Saitama.

"Most importantly... Does they have powers like... Yours?" One Punch Man nodded to them nonchalant as ever. Zeke smiled, they finally could get intel about the heroes that were in Paradis forces.

"Tell us with details, about them." Saitama yawned in boredom. He wanted to sleep on the table front of him. Although he had to answer Zeke so he could finally leave him. "Awwww! I will tell you what they can do but that's it. I ain't much of a talker." Galliard and Pieck were all ears. Zeke was now staring at Saitama like a mad man to earn information.

"Genos is a cyborg, he can throw fire from inside his metallic arms. Ryaki is a teenage girl that have been half-possessed by an alien she keeps calling it life... something, I forgot its name to be perfectly honest with you all. Her powers... Umm... She wields a red scissors and that's pretty much it. Am I done?" Saitama wanted to get some well-deserved sleep. However Zeke was awed from what Saitama told them and resumed.

"Fire from hands? Scissors weaponry? So they DO have unnatural powers like you, huh?" Saitama shook his head to agree with Zeke so he could leave him be.

Magath from a different table was hearing the entire conversation, so he decided to join an learn more about the forces of Paradis. "Oi, so we finally meet properly... Devil..." Magath glared daggers at Saitama like it was a life and death situation. "Stop calling me devil dude. Who came up with that stupid nickname anyway?" One Punch Man asked without getting a response. Magath instead kept his intense stare on the hero as he reply.

"You do know that if anyone else finds out who you are... everyone on this goddamn train will be shooting and calling you devil, because of the reports I heared from Reiner Braun and Zeke from here. You indeed are the devil, no human has such strength and speed to sink more than twenty battleships so EASILY!" Saitama scratched his head with slightly confusion.

"Then you are all too weak, you should train more often and believing in yourselfs that you could grow stronger. I want to let you know, we human beings are strong because we can change ourselves. Unfortunately I haven't saw any change from all of you." Saitama stated with a now cold expression and shadows around his eyes.

"So what?! You think we will obey and listen to a bastard like you?!" Galliard said loud but thankfully he didn't grab much attention nor anyone around felt Saitama's disguise suspicious. Only few people knew Saitama like the four children, Zeke, Reiner, Galliard, Magath, and Pieck.

"I don't care if you listen to me or not, I am just saying about our human race. That we can be strong if we train and have the determination to keep going, no matter how hard training gets." Saitama shut Galliard whilst he hissed towards him, the titan shifter knew One Punch Man was right.

"Whatever! Just tell us more about those supernatural freaks the demons of Paradis are hiding from us." Magath ordered Saitama. The Caped hero looked Magath in the eyes serious and made him sweat slightly afraid. "There is also my other disciple, Akame. She claims that her blade can kill with one wound. I don't know and don't care if that's true or not, can I sleep now?" Zeke shook his head negatively next of Saitama.

"Not yet, tell us everything about those supernatural people to us." Saitama sighed considerably bored and exhausted towards them, although he continued. "There is also a girl with black clothes, she might be a goth or something. Her name is Bl-" "Black*Rock Shooter..." Galliard cut off Saitama's sentence as he took everyone's gazes.

"You, Reiner, and Annie have reported to us about that threat as well, 2 years ago." Magath decreed as Galliard remembered when they firstly met Mato Kuroi in the desert. "Indeed, Commander. That girl is insane, if she's even human... Her skin colour is pure white, her left eye is blazing blue fire when she is engaged in combat, from the reports her weapon is a big black cannon that fires huge ignited black rocks! She is using that cannon to deal with her enemies. She was able to break Reiner's armor easily with a few shots from that thing." Zeke was keeping everything in his mind for later on.

"Those are all of them, can I go back and sleep please?" Zeke now smirked at Saitama and said with confidence. "You may." Saitama immediately stood up from his sit and left the wagon, he went to where Reiner, Falco, Colt, and Gabi were celebrating with alcohol.

"You actually believed what he just said? About Genos guy, and that Ryaki woman." Magath questioned his three companions without receiving a guarantee response. "Let's be honest, Commander." Zeke grabbed Pieck's, Magath's, and Galliard's gazes. "Saitama had no reason to lie about them. He is already strong enough to fight an army, including 5 titan shifters." Magath widen considerably his eyes at Zeke.

"Then your plan better work, or else we will have bigger problems to deal with than just the forces of Paradis island." Zeke kept calm as Magath stood straight and left them.

"War Chief Zeke..." Zeke lifted a hand to interrupt Pieck. "No Pieck, it's fine. I will turn Saitama on our side, even if that's the last thing I'm going to do." Zeke stated determined towards his two warriors.

"We are with you, War Chief!" Galliard clenched his hand and uttered to his superior, so did Pieck with a nod.

Saitama walk inside without making anyone noticing his presence, because almost everyone were drunk. Colt was shouting with everyone else's Gabi's name as he had her on his shoulders.

"GABI! GABI! GABI!" Everyone inside the wagon were cheering her because she managed to destroy the train trails with the cluster grenades. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU EVERYONE!" Her ego had reached its point, the girl felt like a true hero.

"Oh? She really enjoying it." One Punch Man stand next of Falco and Reiner who they had an intense talk about inhering the power of the Armored titan. "Sa-Saitama? You already discussed with Zeke-San?" Saitama shook his head to give confirmation to Reiner.

"Very well, guess all we need to do now is to wait." Falco didn't said another word front of Saitama. The three of them were looking at the drunks while Gabi grabbed a bottle of wine. "I deserve it after all!" Gabi lifted the bottle and prepared to drink a sip.

"No alcohol for kids." Saitama in an instant disappeared and reappeared next of Colt. He pulled the wine bottle out of Gabi's hands. "Hey! Give it up!" Gabi gritted her teeth as she jumped down from Colt's shoulders, in result he fell down dizzy.

"Hahah! Go get this chump!" A random drunk guy encourage Gabi even more. One Punch Man was still wearing his disguise. "Give it back you **devil**... Don't make me blow your cover!" The drunks wasn't having the slightest idea of what Gabi was saying.

"No! I will order an orange juice for you, only adults can drink that stuff." Saitama lifted the bottle up whilst Gabi was trying as hard as she could to reach it. "I am a BADASS Warrior Cadet! I deserve everything, including this drink. Give it to me you **devil!**" Saitama put the drink next of Falco.

"Can you hold it for a minute? I'll go get some orange juice for her from the other wagon. Don't give it to her or don't drink either." Falco glanced at Saitama. Then back to see an agitated Gabi, demanding Falco to give her the wine.

"Uh? Y-Yeah." Falco mumbled. One Punch Man temporarily left to find a juice for Gabi. "Ah, excuse me glasses dude. Where can I get an orange juice or even grape juice." Galliard hissed at Saitama and stood up to shout at him. "Glasses dude!? He is War Chief Zeke for you!" Saitama shrugged and scratch his itchy nose.

"So... Where can I find a juice?" Zeke tried to think something quick.

"Unfortunately except from alcohol we only have wate-" Saitama cut his phrase and said with an unsure expression. "I'll take it. Still works for a child." The hero followed Zeke so he could give him a cup of water.

"Falco, give me the wine." Gabi stared at Falco with a serious gaze. "No! Saitama said n-" Gabi grabbed the bottle out of Falco's grasp and pushed him back. "What?! So now you calling him by his name? You are so stupid." Reiner didn't interfered. He instead had flashbacks when he was a warrior cadet back in the old days.

"Oi! What will mister Saitama going to say about that?!" Gabi showed a cocky smirk at Falco before she reply. "Like a give a damn FUCK! About that **devil!** HAHA!" She start drinking like a thirsty animal, however she felt dizzy after the third time she lifted the bottle to drink.

"Ohh... Everythi-ng... *Hiccup* spinning..." The bottle was almost empty. She pass it back to Falco while now she had red cheeks. "Y-You all s-saw that? *Hiccup* I am do-ing wh-at I want!" She was struggling to hold her balance and not fall like Colt did five minutes ago.

Saitama returned with a cup of water, he had an expressionless face when he saw Gabi being completely drunk like most of the people inside the wagon.

"Didn't I told you to not give her the wine?" Falco looked down scared and disappointed for himself. Reiner wasn't paying attention and he was staring at the other drunk now.

"My head hurts." Gabi uttered in a low tone. Saitama sighed tremendously bored and approached her. "You need to sleep so this headache can go away." Saitama picked Gabi up and put her behind his back. "There's any beds into this train?" Reiner's gaze shifted towards One Punch Man. "Uh, yeah. Over there." Reiner pointed at a door that was leading into another wagon. "Sleeping quarters are there." Saitama nodded with slightly care as he walk with Gabi on his back.

He opened the door and entered the wagon. The voices and laughs stopped, this wagon was giving the idea that it was abandoned because no one was sleeping on any bed. "There you go. When we reach that Lebaro I will come to wake you up." Saitama placed Gabi softly and gently on the bed.

"Ok. Time to lea-" Saitama turned around but suddenly a tiny hand holded his. It was Gabi with blushed cheeks. "Eh?" The hero turned his blank face back to her. Gabi's eyes were gleaming. "Spend *Hiccup* the night with me **de-devil.**" Saitama holded his chin curious for a few seconds, then he looked at her with a lifted finger like he was in a class. "Nope, first off. I am not a pedophile, I already have a girlfriend and you are drunk, you have no idea what you saying."

Gabi blushed even more as she bit her lips. "I know what I am saying, right now I want your body to keep me warmth. About your girl-girlfriend.. ...forget about her and stay with us in *Hiccup* Liberio." Gabi ended her sentence proudly. "Hold up." Saitama tightened his palm to prevent her from telling anything else.

Saitama uttered with a neutral expression on his innocent face. "I'm not well versed in relationships, but I have a little experience, and I think forcing a relationship like this is not a healthy thing to be done. Especially in your current situation. You are drunk child, don't you get it? You hated me when I first met you all, and now you love me. That's surely the wine that is speaking, not yourself." Gabi lifted her head slowly to reach him.

Saitama immediately back up his lips from hers. The Caped baldy was still feeling blank and bored. The girl ignored Saitama's excuses and smiled, then she whispered to him still blushed "Hey, **devil**, want to have lots of unprotected vaginal sex with me and ejaculate in my cervix *Hiccup* over and over until I get knocked up? I'm ovulating right now." She touched the hero's chest whilst he smacked his head.

"The wine messed you up, you need to sleep so you can calm down." One Punch Man walk near the exit door to head into the previous wagon. "WAIT!" Gabi shouted in a desperated tone.

"What?" Saitama looked at her with his dumb face. "Please... Sleep with me... I can't take *Hiccup* it anymore." "Well, I can keep you company but forget about doing anything erotic. You're a child, you are too young to learn about that stuff." Gabi smirked to that as she took off her upper clothes. "I will prove to you that I'm a woman." She was now half naked.

Saitama took his gaze away from Gabi's chest. "Put those clothes back immediately." He ordered the child without success.

"You have to come here and put them back on me by yourself." She blushed and covered her embarrassed expression.

"Where is Genos when I need him?" Saitama was now trying to find a way to stop this.

Into another wagon

"We will be in Liberio in a couple of hours." Zeke mumbled with a sternly voice.

"Yeah. I know." Magath looked outside the window. He had thoughts about the other heroes who they were going to face when they attack Paradis island. 'Tsk. More guys like that Saitama exists eh? I will kill them all.' Magath ended his thoughts and rest on the seat.

"...War Chief." Zeke looked at Pieck curious.

"Ah? What is it, Pieck." The woman next of Galliard planted a small grin and spoke to him. "I know we can turn him. Saitama will be Marley's greatest and strongest allie in the upcoming war." Zeke felt satisfaction as he exhaled. "That's the spirit, Pieck. Galliard, you should be positive too." The other titan shifter didn't talk back. He had a mad expression facing the window.

"Come on **devil**, satisfy me." Gabi was now begging One Punch Man. Saitama sat down on another bed next of hers. "I hope tomorrow you won't remember anything from what you saying." He rest his bald head on his hand.

"Awwww! I w- *Hiccup* won't give up so... easil-" Gabi closed her eyes, she finally lost her senses and fell asleep. 'Oh, I need to do something about that.' Saitama decreed in his mind as he picked up Gabi's clothes. He gently put them on her body once more without waking her up.

"Few. That was close." Saitama left Gabi to rest and met Reiner and Falco in the other wagon. "You put her to sleep?" Reiner asked moderately worried about his cousin.

"Yeah, she was behaving weird, but she closed her eyes at the end. What that wine had in it anyway?" Saitama saw the bottle on a wooden box, he picked a glance inside of it.

"Why this looks familiar?" The hero asked himself while he turned the bottle upside down, a few drops fell on the floor. It was a bright pink colour. "Wh-What?! That's not wine..." Reiner replied surprised towards One Punch Man and Falco.

"You know what is that liquid, mister Saitama?" Falco asked. Worrying about Gabi's condition.

"Genos might remember this, I think it's somekind of uhhh... Love? Potion? I'm not sure." Saitama's answer didn't brought relief to Reiner nor Falco. "Love what?" Saitama though once again.

'Hmm, some of those love drinks appeared here too. I better be a little more careful.' He grabbed the bottle and wash it with water.

"What was that all about?" Reiner asked with his hands clenched.

"Oh, nothing." The hero scratched his head and went back to Zeke's group.

6 hours later

The train stopped, the soldiers were walking outside of it with happy expressions. "Yio, wake up child." Saitama was patting Gabi's head with a finger, she opened her eyes surprised. "HUH?! Wha-Ouch... My head hurts a little, what did you do to me **devil?**" She received a neutral face from Saitama whilst he reply to her "Stop calling me devil, I didn't do anything to you. You wanted to do weird things with me." He mumbled in honestly.

"What you mean weir-" "Gabi, we have arrived to Liberio, come outside." Reiner stated from outside the window, Gabi forgot Saitama and immediately stood up from the bed. She ran outside to see her beloved city once more. The girl had happiness written all over her face, Saitama walk outside as well. Zeke waved at him as Pieck appeared next of Saitama.

"So this is uh..." "Liberio." Zeke pointed out for One Punch Man. "Yeah, that." Saitama looked at the massive city, it was familiar with Z city. Only in medieval version though. Gabi said out loud with raised hands to everyone. "We came back alive!" Reiner was listening to her but his gaze was on Saitama. "To our beloved homeland! Liberio!" The city had a massive river with dozens of bridges.

Gabi shouted as hard as she could with her hands around her mouth. "WE'RE HOOOOME!" Galliard was holding Colt who had a painful headache. "Gabi, pipe down sheesh." Colt tried to shut her up.

"It's your own fault for drinkin' so much even though you know you can't handle it." Galliard said to Colt with a serious face. Falco had something to add in here also. "Who the hell gave my brother alcohol?" From the other side of the path it was Saitama next of Pieck. Zeke and Magath were carrying luggages to the front. "Colt seemed like he wanted some, so.." Zeke cut Pieck off by saying.

"For goodness' sake... Letting Pieck's thoughtful gift go to waste all over the railcar like that, unbelievable." Magath had a comment as well. "Looks like we really should've shut them up last night..."

Reiner was now attempting to stop his cousin from screaming. "Come on now, stop that!" Saitama had a neutral expression as always, he didn't know where they were taking him, but he surely wanted to have a bit of fun.


	68. Chapter 68

_Chapter 68 (Liberio?) _

Saitama followed Zeke and the others without saying anything else. Falco was now taking sneaky glances at Saitama and Reiner right and behind him.

'Officer Braun... Four years ago... He took on fill responsibility for the failure on Paradis island, and was stuck in a precarious position, about to have his Armor titan power revoked. However, because of the countless military gains archived thanks to his bravery in risking his life, his loyalty to Marley went undoubted, and there were no more calls to revoke his possession of the power...' Annie walk outside of the train as well.

She had a bored looking face as she reached next of Saitama, Falco continued his stupid thoughts about Reiner and Saitama. 'That's right... This man holds and has demonstrated more loyalty to Marley than any other soldier in the Army, both in the past and present. That's who officer Reiner Braun is." Reiner and Gabi noticed Falco who was looking at them in a weird way. The boy immediately turned his head back forward.

'But then... What was up with him last night? He wants me to save Gabi...? If anyone else overheard that, he'd be in deep water, but he still brought it up with me... ...If... If Mr. Braun is thinking what I'm thinking...' Falco turned his head on his left side again. 'If he also wants to free the Eldians from this war, then.. He might be able to do it.' He shifted his gaze from the other side and looked Saitama.

'Mr. Braun with Mister Saitama, he will be able to finally free the Eldians! That guy is not a devil... He might be actually a her-' Gabi appeared tremendously close to Falco's face and interrupted him from thinking about One Punch Man. "HM?!" Falco frowned. Gabi had a suspiciously expression planted on her face. "What are you scheming? You keep stealing glances back over here, it's annoying. What do you want? I'm gonna report this to the Squad as suspicious rebellious behavior."

Falco was now angry for what Gabi just said. They grabbed everyone's attention. "WHAT?! Do you...! Whose fault is it that-! URGH!" Gabi kept her detective-expression facing Falco. "Whose fault is it?"

Reiner answered to Gabi with a smile, then a random soldier next of them replied too. "Gabi, it's your fault." "My, what a sinful woman you've become, Gabi!" Gabi felt moderately horny by hearing that word again from someone else. She remembered what happened when One Punch Man changed clothes, she hid her excitement and shouted to the man. "WHAT?! How am I SINFUL?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?! ARGH!"

Falco and Reiner made eye contact, both of them knew something was going on. After some time they finally made it to a gate where parents and friends were waiting to see their beloved soldiers who they had returned alive from the war.

Saitama followed Zeke to meet his parents, Annie finally saw her father again. After all those years. "Annie..." "Father..." He couldn't resist and hug his beloved daughter. "I thought you was dead!" He cried out loud.

"Grandpa! Grandma! I'm home, and this here is a great allie of Marley." Zeke's parents looked at Saitama with desperated faces. "You... Are you?" Zeke calmed his mother down cause they recognised Saitama's bald head and expressionless face. "He is not our enemy, he actually helped up to win the war. Isn't that right, Saitama?" The hero simply nodded to them. He didn't want his disguise to be blown up here from all places.

"Very well then. Thank you, Mr. Saitama. Zeke... You've carried out your duty splendidly..." Zeke placed his hand on Saitama's shoulder and uttered with a smile. "Not yet, I haven't. Me and him have A LOT to do with the demons of Paradis."

Saitama picked his nose in boredom towards Zeke and his parents. "Can you stop fighting with my others... Acquaintances. If you mean Genos and the other guys and girls." Zeke understood Saitama meant Levi and his squad, including the heroes. He kept his smile though and ignored Saitama.

"We will only kill the demons, heh. Come with me Saitama. You surely need rest." The hero truly wanted a deserved nap now, Zeke showed him a room where he could stay for a few days. Saitama layed on the bed and closed his eyes.

Time skip (The battle commences)

After Saitama spend many days with the Marleyans, he finally met one of his old allies. Eren Jeager. One Punch Man was standing behind Falco without showing his face nor saying anything to Eren. Reiner were also there with them inside of a cell. "You deceived me. I was encouraged by your words... And I... Respected you... But you deceived me until now..." Eren was totally different. His hair were long just like his titan form. He also had a bandage on his left eye.

He was very calm, after some suspicious glances he noticed the man in disguise behind Reiner who was sitting on a chair. "Sorry... Falco. I made you help me. But I have something to ask, Reiner." Reiner looked at Eren whilst he was watching Saitama hiding his face. "Huh?" Reiner mumbled.

"Who is that guy? Under that hat." Reiner looked at Saitama and took a breath. "It's over, take your clothes." Reiner tossed a small backpack to Saitama, the hero looked inside of it and saw his hero outfit. "Oh, finally. I got bored wearing those." Eren trembled when he heared the voice, Saitama revealed his identity while he was taking off the disguise to wear his classic red and yellow jumpsuit.

"So this is where you been, Saitama. Why you left us all of a sudden huh?" Eren asked the hero with a serious but also nervous expression. "I only helped those people to end a war they had or something like that." Eren gritted his teeth towards Saitama.

"Tch. You helped them... So you truly betrayed us didn't you?" Saitama shrugged without knowing what Eren was talking about. "I don't understand what you mean, I ain't betraying nobody. If you got some inner issues then you should check them out to a doctor." Eren was certain. For him Saitama was now an enemy as well.

Falco felt a sweat falling from his forehead as he entered their conversation. "That letter... The letter I send?! Where?!" Eren lifted up his pants sleeve to see his foot regrowing with steam coming out of it. "The letter wasn't to my family, but...it got to my friends while an idiot named Saitama didn't had a clue of what he supposed to do here all those days." Falco couldn't believe what Eren just said to them.

Saitama gave zero fucks about the trash he had front of him. "Ahh! Ah. That... No..." Falco fell down on the floor scared. Reiner stood up very frustrated about that, only Saitama was cool with all this, even though he never had a clue of what was going on. "Friends?" Reiner said to Eren.

A voice from outside the prison cell they were in could be heard loud and clear. "In other words, Eren Jeager could potentially have the ability to activate this rumbling. And don't forget the devil who is on his side. Saitama!" A blond guy with blue eyes was talking on a stage full of audience around him.

"While we saw the rise of weapons more powerful than titans in the last war. We will never see a weapon that can prevent the advance of millions of Colossus titans. If this rumbling is activated a single time... There will be nothing left we can do." The blond man stated serious at his people.

Saitama's muscles became visible, he turned into his serious gaze. "I won't let you kill innocents for your idiotic desires." The hero's irises turned a bright red colour as Eren understood what Saitama meant. "Saitama... My old 'Friend...' Things have changed, everyone changes... You don't want this fight with me..." Eren was almost fully healed.

"As this fight have to do with slaughtering families and innocents, I won't allow it to happen." One Punch Man and Eren made a killing eye contact. Saitama wasn't going to let Eren to get the best of everyone there.

As they were staring at each other the blond guy kept talking to the audience, even Gabi, Udo, Colt, and Zofia were there in the crowd. Hearing the man. "All that will be remain for humanity... Is for us to flee in terror of the sound of the inevitable footsteps signaling our end. Before long, these massive creatures will trample us all... Along with our cities, civilizations, and our entire ecosystem. They will literally flatten the ground. They might be even stronger than their master, the devil Saitama."

Gabi hissed at that. She was hiding Saitama's identity from all those countless people around her. Only few knew him. "It will all be too late then. If we want to stop the threat. Now is our only time."

Falco thought about it while Eren was glaring daggers at Saitama. 'That's right. This is the perfect chance. The Founding titan that Marley wants so badly... Has crossed the ocean and is sitting right here...Right now... ...Everything is riding on me, Commander Braun and Saitama.' Eren looked down and broke the silence, Saitama was still serious with clenched hands.

"He's right, as Willy Tybur says, I'm the bad guy. I might destroy the world. But you guys were seen as bad guys to me as well. Even you Saitama, from now on at least. That day... The Wall was broken and my home was ravaged by the titans... My mother was eaten by a titan in front of me... Where you was then? 'Hero.' Why you wasn't there? With your immense strength and speed to stop the titans..."

Saitama's eyes were now covered by shadows. Truly he wasn't in the titan invasion of 845. "No answer huh? Of course... From that day... Why did that have to happen to innocent people? Why did so many people have to be eaten alive...? I didn't understand." Eren changed his gaze at Reiner whilst Saitama and Falco kept hearing him.

"So why, Reiner? Why was my mom eaten by a titan that day?" Reiner remembered his terrible sin, he revealed the truth to Saitama. "Well... Because we destroyed the Wall that day..." Eren asked Reiner calmly, however he was in caution for Saitama.

Reiner spoke back to emo Eren with honesty. "My mission...We would use the chaos to sneak inside the Walls... To see what the king of the Walls would do next..." Eren asked again. "What was that mission?"

"...To retake the Founder. Our goal... Was to save the world..." Eren took that so seriously but he replied anyways. "Oh.. to save the world, huh... If it was to save the world... I guess you didn't have a choice." Reiner felt guilty as he holded his hands together. "I remember what you said... You said you would make it your mission to see us die the most excruciating death possible... That day... That's why you're here, isn't it?" Eren's face turned surprised and scratched his neck.

"Did I say that? Well... Pretend I did not." Reiner and Falco stared Eren tremendously nervous right now. Saitama was ready to go, even though he would hold back in the entire incoming battle. "It's true." Eren stated and resumed.

"I did see everything on the other side of the sea as my enemy. Then I crossed it. Just like you Saitama, I slept under the same roofs as my enemies, and I ate the same food as them... Reiner... I'm the same as you..." Eren and Reiner made eye contact. Poor Reiner didn't know what was coming next. Saitama was ready though.

"Sure, there are people who pissed me off. But there are good people, too." Eren remembered Falco taking care of his Marley badge. "Past the ocean, inside the Walls... We're all the same. But you guys... You were taught that everyone inside the Walls was different from you. That they were demons. That inside those Walls were devils who threatened you Eldians who lived on the continent, along with everyone else." Eren was getting to the point at long last.

"You were still ignorant children... And all of that was beaten into you by ignorant adults. You were just a child. What could you have done to fight back against that? Your environment. Your history. This whole time... It was painful for you facing us and the heroes like Saitama before he betray us, wasn't it? Right, Reiner?" Reiner showed tears whilst he had tightened his teeth. Eren kept going with his long ass sentences.

"I think now... I understand that..." Reiner shouted as he fell on the ground front of Eren. "NO! You are wrong, Eren...! I... That day... When Marcel was eaten... Annie and Bertholdt wanted to abort the mission... They tried to turn back, but... I convinced them not to... And made them continue... Yes... It was partially out of self-preservation... But... I wanted to become A HERO!" Saitama shook his head surprised.

"Hero you say... Eh?" Serious One Punch Man asked Reiner. He nodded to him with his eyes watering. "Indeed, Saitama! That's why before you come in this world... I'm was always acted like everyone's big brother, too. I wanted someone to respect me... That... That WASN'T about the age or my environment... It was MY fault. Your mother was eaten by a titan because of ME!" Reiner closed his eyes and hit his hands on the floor.

"I... can't stand this anymore... Just kill me, please... I want to vanish..." Willy on the stage was encouraging and motivating the people even more. "But... This danger now facing our world... can all be traced back to the existence of Eldians." Gabi and her friends were watching Willy determined. "I... ...Would choose to have never been born, if it was up to me... I've hated my blood. More than anyone else... I wished for the extinction of all Eldians."

Zeke was preparing to transform, it was finally time to begin the war. Willy continued with tears in his eyes. "But. I do not wish to die. Because... I was born into this world." Those words made Eren to widen his eyes, now it was the time to face off.

"We may belong to different nations and races! But I ask any of you who do not wish to die to lend me your strength!" Photographers were taking a lot pictures of Willy. People were cheering, clapping, and crying for him. "Please... I want to ensure our future together! I WANT YOU TO FIGHT WITH ME! AGAINST THE DEVILS ON PARADIS! AND THEIR LEADER! SAITAMA!" Eren had a tiny evil smile towards Reiner.

His foot was now fully healed as he stood up straight. "Stand up, Reiner. I... ...Get it now." Reiner looked up. Eren gave him a hand. "Eren..." Willy was now at the end of his determined speech. "It is true. We still face many issues that keep the militaries of the world from joining hands. But I believe we can band together in the face of this powerful enemy."

Eren mumbled to Reiner, Saitama, and Falco. "I was right, I'm... ...The same as you."

The people were loving Willy for his devotion of defeating the 'demons' together. "We should be able to overcome anything if only we can work as one! As ambassador for the Marleyan government, I, Willy Tybur...!"

Eren ignored Willy's voice and replied to Reiner whilst their hands were holding each other. "I think... We were born this way." "Huh?" Reiner snorted nervous.

"...Wish for world peace!" Willy said serious.

Eren knew what time it was now. "I just keep moving forward." A bright orange lightning covered Eren's hand, he was transforming "Until my enemies are destroyed. In those enemies... You're included... Saitama." Those were the last words Eren uttered to them before he transform.

"AND SO I PROCLAIM ON THIS DAY!" Reiner turned back to Saitama scared with opened mouth. True terror was written on his face. "SAITAMA! TAKE FALCO OUT OF HERE!" The Attack titan burst its way out from the building that was behind the stage. Willy shouted his last phrases before he sees Attack titan. "TO THE ENEMY FORCES OF PARADIS ISLAND! A DECLARATION OF **WAR!**" He looked above him, it was the last thing he saw.

Eren punched the stage and cut Willy in half like trash. "ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gabi and everyone freaked out. Suddenly not only Eren but another familiar face show up. A girl stood up with a huge black cannon ontop of Eren's shoulder.

Black*Rock Shooter aimed at the crowd and begun slaughtering everyone, including kids and adults. Eren came out of his nape only to order her. "KILL SAITAMA! HE BETRAYED US!" Mato shook her head back surprised.

"Ah... So be it..." Eren went inside his nape again. He let Kuroi to jump off from his shoulder, then he start punching the crown with no mercy nor regrets. Black*Rock Shooter wasn't showing any pity on the Marleyans either. "...Die..." She mumbled whilst her left eye was blazing blue fire.

"No! Who the hell is that demon?!" People around Gabi and her friends were screaming in agony and despair. "Someone save us!" Gabi couldn't believe what was going on, she ducked down to avoid Black*Rock Shooter's shots. "Who IS THIS BLACK BITCH?! THOSE DEMONS... THEY CAME TO KILL US ALL!" She shouted to her friends tremendously frustrated and afraid.

"If that **DEVIL **Saitama is on our side... Then HE BETTER HELP US NOW! WE NEED HIM MORE THAN EVER!" Gabi shouted with a furious expression and raised fists.

**So yeah, I made a time skip and passed some events in Marley. I went from chapter 94 to 100 cause I didn't want to include Reiner's past in the story, but now the war had begun. Saitama is Eren's enemy from now on. Hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter_ 69 (The War begins!) _

The Attack titan picked up Willy's cutted corpse and brutally ate it in a disgusting way. Marleyan civilians were screaming and running away from the Attack titan, however they were getting killed by Black*Rock Shooter's flamed rocks in an instant. Magath couldn't believe what they were witnessing.

'Who the fuck is that bitch in the black dress?' He couldn't take his eyes off from Mato as her eye was blazing a menacing bright blue flame. "Udo! Gabi! Get up!" Colt grabbed Gabi and Udo from their backs to lift them up. "Zofia?" Gabi uttered when she saw a person next of her being completely flattened by a huge pillar.

Eren kept killing with Black*Rock Shooter covering his back, she landed atop of the pillar dead Zofia was and faced the titan. Eren stopped for a mere moment and shook his head back to her. 'Keep slaughtering.' Kuroi knew what that nod was for. "Mm... All of you... ...must be destroyed..." She shifted her head down and faced Colt, Gabi, and Udo.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY YOU DOING THIS!" Colt shouted in fear. His gaze was locked on the Badass Shooter as she was looking more like a devil to them with her blazing left eye.

"..." She stared at Colt lifeless. She had no regrets of what she and Eren were doing. Gabi couldn't hold her tears and anger, she screamed and tried to struggle out of Colt's grip. "YOU SADISTIC DEVILS! YOU BLACK BITCH! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS!" Black*Rock Shooter aimed at them as a reply.

Suddenly the crowd of people behind Black*Rock Shooter ran towards their way to escape from Attack titan's wrath. Mato turned at them and annihilated the ENTIRE crowd with a single shot of her cannon. After some seconds she aimed back to Colt, Gabi, and Udo.

"Evil... now vanish..." Gabi could see the inside of Kuroi's cannon. It was ready to shoot death at them. Before Black*Rock Shooter take the shot, a red gloved fist collided on her face. The punch had so much strength that extinguished the blue fire that was floating from her eye. She went flying and ended up crashing into a building.

Saitama appeared without a single scratch front of them. He had a serious expression as his body was muscular, also his fist had steam coming out of it. "Take them out of here, I'll deal with them." Saitama stated to Colt as he couldn't find courage to speak back. "Y-You **devil, **you finally came to help us?!" Gabi asked shocked because Saitama displayed his unlimited potential and power.

"Just go somewhere safe, I can handle things alone." "Ri-Right!" Udo uttered and ran away with Colt and Gabi. Saitama took a glance at the Attack titan, he saw a lady dressed as a maid staring at Eren while she was holding her stomach with her right hand. "Brother... As far as the Tybur's duty is concerned... You... Did incredible honourable... wor-" "Are you talking to yourself?" The female individual looked back and saw One Punch Man with a now blank expression.

"Saitama?! At long last... With you victory is certain! Help me obtain the power of the Founding titan and you will be granded an honourable title in the Marley empire." Saitama scratched his bald head slightly agitated about those words.

"I don't care for admiration, I just want to protect the innocents that have nothing to do with all this. Oh and how you know me?" The hero uttered and then asked in honesty. "Did you... thought you could stay in Liberio unnoticed? Zeke told everything... to... my brother about you, then I got the news as... Well..." Saitama felt slightly worried about her and said. "Are you ok? You should check your injuries." Eren spotted them and gritted his teeth inside his nape.

"No! N-No! I possess the Warhammer! We need to... work... ...together!" She mumbled determined whilst blood was falling down from her head. "Oh? Ahhhhh! So you will turn into a naked giant like him eh?" She deadpanned as much as she could. "Tybur even told me about... your stupidity too, I don't mind... it... Let's... do this!" A transformation orange lightning striked upon the woman. Saitama jumped back to avoid his suit of being torn apart by the lightning.

The Attack titan didn't hesitate and ran towards her whilst she was still in mid transformation. The woman widen her eyes by seeing Eren's punch ready to made contact with her face. "No, you don't." One Punch Man jumped out of nowhere in an instant and fist clashed with the Attack titan.

"You have trust issues, you should check that." Saitama said to Eren whilst his entire right titan hand had its bones broken. 'Tch! Strong bastard!' Eren grabbed Saitama with his left hand.

"Is it okay for me to kick your ass?" Saitama asked Eren while their eyes made contact. Furious green met empty black. The Attack titan screamed and threw Saitama on the floor like trash, then he begun stomping again and again.

**"Good** **job! Saitama."** Eren turned his head and saw the WarHammer titan being completely transformed, its skin was fully white and the shape of its head was giving the idea that she was wearing a knight helmet.

**"You are outmatched! You will die here!" **The woman could talk as a titan just like Zeke could in his Beast titan form. After a couple of seconds Saitama came out of the debris without a scratch as usual. "Oh, that's the form of the lady?" He leaped and landed on her right shoulder. "Hello." He waved at her without giving a damn about Eren who was trying to heal faster his right hand.

**"You're alive after that? Impressive, like I said. Eren Jeager! You are outmatched here!"** The WarHammer titan stated in confidence as she created a gigantic thin crystallic hammer. Magath and his soldiers were watching from afar.

A soldier next of Magath shouted in fear. "The WarHammer titan has suffered slightly injuries! General Calvi and the other Military leaders seem to have been annihilated!" Magath remained calm because he was the only one that knew about Saitama who was with WarHammer there. Another soldier said in frustration. "Commander! The group of Warriors has not been found! At any rate, what about the evacuation of the key personnel! It's dangerous for us to be here as well! Please give us support! Commander!"

Magath didn't replied and shot towards Eren, he didn't succeed anything but only the curiosity of his men. "Commander?" The random soldier uttered confused. Magath finally spoke to them while Eren was ready engage against Saitama and the WarHammer titan. "Even though it's a peashooter... That's the trigger for the counter attack by the Marley forces for now. And to think... He would make such a showy entrance to this extent... Too bad he will now face Marley's secret weapon!" Magath was now clenching his hands determined.

"Wh-What secret weapon Commander? You mean the Warriors?" Magath shook his head negatively and responded with a smirk. "Heh! The devil himself." The soldiers were staring at each other, they could see confusion in each other faces.

**"We need him alive! Go, Saitama!"** The WarHammer titan swinged its hammer towards Eren, he dodged it just in time and avoided a fatal injury. "Oh, I'll take him out of his nape so we can talk this out then." One Punch Man jumped down from the WarHammer titan's shoulder. He clenched his red glove and start walking with his bored face towards the Attack titan.

In inhumane speed Black*Rock Shooter appeared right of Saitama. Mato had bruises and her face was covered with blue blood, she delivered a knee kick onto Saitama's jaw. One Punch Man went flying and lost his balance. Kuroi then knocked Saitama back with a shot of her cannon. The hero wasn't impressed at all, he was getting bored of her efforts instead.

"Awwwww! What's your name agai-" Some of Black*Rock Shooter's flaming rocks crashed Saitama like a bug, That's what she thought at first. The Attack titan shifted his attention and saw his hero companion taking care of One Punch Man.

'Good, now I can deal with this titan.' Eren said from inside his mind and looked back at the Warhammer. "Listen everyone! I'm gonna make the first blow!" Magath mumbled very serious at his men who had no idea what was going on with Saitama and Black*Rock Shooter.

**"This is where you die!" **The WarHammer titan lunged its gigantic hammer to rip Attack titan's head. Eren hardened his titan hands to block the hammer but it didn't work, his titan form got decapitated and his arms got smashed by the hammer also. Eren was now half-off from his nape, his eyes were glowing slightly green.

The WarHammer titan prepared to strike again. Magath raised an eyebrow and stared intensively at Eren. "So this is Eren Jeager, eh?"

The WarHammer titan was now about to swing its hammer and end this. **"Eren Jeager, any last words?" **Eren shouted as he gave an order to someone. "Do it now! Mikasa!" Mikasa appeared behind of WarHammer and launched thunder spears towards its nape. She detonated the spears on WarHammer's nape and after performing an incredible mid-air flip they exploded.

She then landed ontop of Attack titan's shoulder and looked at Eren while Jean, Floch, and their other comrades made an appearance and begun killing Magath's men.

Her hair were shorter and she was looking more like a guy than a girl. Before she could talk Speed-O-Sound Sonic appeared on Eren's left shoulder.

Mikasa was glancing at both of them with innocent but yet serious expression. "Eren... Sonic... Both of you... Please... Come home..." Eren didn't payed much attention to her and shifted his gaze at Sonic.

"Long time no see. Can you help us?" Sonic hissed as he had his arms crossed together. "My goal is to kill Saitama, nothing else." Eren gave them a cocky smirk as he replied back. "Please do kill him."

Mikasa felt a bit sad about One Punch Man. "Eren... You know what you have done? You killed civilians and even children... What you have done is irredeemable." Eren didn't said a word neither Sonic did. "Can't we let Saitama be?"

Eren now turned to face Mikasa looking at him moderately sad about what he had done. "Why we have to fight him... Eren?" Eren gritted his teeth when she mentioned Saitama to him.

"He betrayed us, he wants to stop me from finding my freedom. Black*Rock Shooter is fighting with him right know, look." Eren pointed down a few dozens meters away from them. They could see Mato standing with her cannon front of a dust cloud.

"I won't let her kill him, I'm going to be the own to take down Saitama!" Sonic used his immense speed and suddenly disappeared from the Attack titan's shoulder.

He immediately grabbed Kuroi's attention. "...?" Sonic spoke to explain her the situation. "I got a past with that bald hero, let's fight him together, but I will be the one to decapitate him!" Sonic declared with a determined face.

"Mm." Kuroi shook her head to agree with him. Both Modern Ninja and Black*Rock Shooter joined forces to kill One Punch Man.

The WarHammer titan created a hardened crossbow and aimed towards Eren and Mikasa.

"B-But I blew up the nape." Mikasa said confused at Eren who was trying to figure out what was going on. The WarHammer titan shoot a hardened arrow to kill them both, Mikasa and Eren closed their eyes but then both felt that they were flying off ground.

"What the?" Mikasa opened her eyes and she was on Genos' shoulder, she also spotted Akame holding Eren on her back as well.

"Th-Thanks." Mikasa stated to Genos who was tremendously serious because of the battle. "So that's another titan shifter." He mumbled and Eren nodded to give confirmation.

"Exactly, however it will be harder to take it down because the nape is not the weak spot." Genos analyzed WarHammer's surroundings and noticed a wire attached with the titan.

"There, you see this?" Genos made it clear for them, truly Mikasa didn't saw that before she attack from a blind spot. "Good job, Genos." Eren gave some credit to Demon Cyborg while he and Akame took them safely and placed them on a rooftop.

The WarHammer start walking towards them with its crossbow ready to fire again. "That titan won't stop, Jean and the others are occupied with the soldiers. Where's Ryuko and Kurome? We need them both." Eren asked and picked Akame's stare.

She was chill with her bloody irises facing Eren. "My sister is with Captain Levi, as for Ryuko she is on her way, although... Why we need 5 heroes to deal with that thing? Black*Rock Shooter and Demon Cyborg are enough to deal with it." Akame stated with her gaze being fully on Eren.

"We need all the help we can because the Armored titan might show up, I'm not worried of that but for another enemy that is here tonight." Genos and Akame got confused, they didn't understand who Eren meant.

"Huh? Who is this enemy? I will take care of him and make our Sensei proud! I know this is a test! He is watching us right now to see who is the strongest disciple!" Genos clenched his metal hands motivated. "Let me fight that enemy with you, I want Sensei's recognition too." Akame pleased Genos. Eren was shooking his head negatively.

"You two... You do not understand... That enemy is Saitama..." Genos and Akame froze. Both of them significantly. Eren told them that without a shred of guilt planted on his face.

He also pointed at them the spot where Mato and Sonic were waiting for Saitama. The cloud cleared out and they truly saw his Sensei fighting one of their hero comrades.

"No..." Akame kneeled and dropped her Murasame katana blade. Genos widen his eyes and gritted his teeth. "This is a joke.. Right?" He questioned Eren who was staring at Saitama whilst the Warhammer was approaching them.

"No, it's not. You and Akame must take down Saitama tonight. He is a threat of all humanity within the Walls." Eren uttered with a sternly look, even Mikasa knew this was wrong.

"Eren... You can't mean that... I might dislike him but he actually helped us a lot of times in the past." Eren stared at her with a mad expression. "After 2 years you turned soft for Saitama, isn't that correct Mikasa?" She made some steps back depressed.

"No... I..." She couldn't say anything else and she did not want to argue with Eren. "You are wrong, I ain't fighting my Master. Whatever bad you say about him isn't true." Genos glared daggers at Eren as Akame stood up.

Her gaze was still on Saitama who was watching his two opponents, his face was nonchalant as ever though.

"That thing will engage any moment now!" Mikasa changed subject and cut off the awkward conversation, Genos activated his boosters and took Eren out of the roof to another one. So did Akame with Mikasa.

"What we do now?" Mikasa asked Eren who now had doubts about Genos. "We defeating that titan first, then we go for Saitama. If he's still alive of course." Genos wanted to argue with that emo freak, however the WarHammer titan was approaching even faster than before with the crossbow ready.

One Punch Man looked at Sonic with a bored face. "Oh, you again." The Modern Ninja answered back with an egoistic smile. "SAITAMA! I HAVE FINALLY CRAFTED THE ULTIMATE WEAPON TO KILL YOU! THIS PLACE WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!" Black*Rock Shooter remained silent while Saitama said back. "Ok, let's see it."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! **HOMING EXPLODING SHURIKEN!" **Sonic threw five of his shurikens against Saitama, they all locked on One Punch Man and exploded when they made impact with him.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I have enhanced their explosion range and installed a homing system! It's impossible to avoid my new homing shurikens!" Sonic shouted excited while he thought he killed Saitama with his attack.

"We...done?" Black*Rock Shooter turned to Sonic and lowered her cannon down. His face changed back into his serious one and answered. "Yes, finally yes. His entire body will be burned and he will have also broken ribs. It's o-" A punch collided with Sonic's face and sended him twenty meters away unconscious.

"Tsk!" Mato aimed again at the Caped hero who had not even a single tiny scratch on him.

"Your toys won't work against me, but you don't have to fight me for no good reason. I am preventing only that titan dude from killing more innocents." Mato ignored him and opened fire. Saitama begun running side to side and dodging the flaming rocks.

Eren was picking a glance at Mato's fight with Saitama as well. 'Damn you bald bastard... You won't stop my plan to be free! Whatever you do to stop me, I'll overcome it! Nothing will prevent me from finding freedom! Not even you, Saitama. I won't let you!' He shouted inside his mind and hissed a little bit.

"Eren.. Forget about him right now and focus on that titan." Mikasa made Eren to snap out of it, he looked at Genos and Akame. Both of them nodded so Eren could forget about One Punch Man for now.

"I can see it's entire body is hardened. My incineration cannon might work but I want to avoid any allie casualties." Genos stated and scanned the WarHammer titan's body.

As the fight continued Galliard appeared in his Jaws titan form, so did Pieck with the manual guns atop of her titan's form back.

"We must assist the WarHammer!" A soldier with a light machinegun in hands ordered to his allies. They were using the manual guns on the Cart titan's back.

Before they could shoot at Eren, Mikasa, Genos, and Akame. Jean, Sasha, Conny, and their other comrades joined the battle against the Cart titan with their ODM gears.

A very excited girl landed on the roof where her four friends were. "Yahoo! Finally some action! Aren't you happy too, Senketsu?" It was Ryuko Matoi. She was almost the same, only her bottom-red hair grew a bit longer. "Let's kill them, Ryuko." Her Life Fiber responded back to its sexy host.

"Aight! Who we fighting now?!" She buffed her exposed boobs and looked at the Marleyan soldiers.

"I know now, let's dance!" She jumped off the roof and turned on a red jetpack that was attached on her back, she landed from the other side of the 'arena' where Jean and the others were having a battle with Magath's men and with the Cart titan.

"Let me at em!" She smiled and equipped her scissors red blade. "Ryuko! Excellent timing, give us a hand!" Jean's face had also changed like Eren, Mikasa, and Ryuko. He had a small beard and long light brown hair.


	70. Chapter 70

_Chapter 70 (It's too late) _

Saitama yawned in boredom front of Black*Rock Shooter. "Are we done? I have to stop that lunatic from killing more citizens." Black*Rock Shooter was ready to shoot again but then a bright transformation lighting grabbed everyone's attention.

"What the?!" Connie mumbled next of Sasha. They saw the Female titan walking towards the makeshift arena. Sasha's appearance had also changed moderately. Her ponytail was now holding atop of her head while her front hair were showing her face more clearly.

"It's the Female titan!" Potatogirl shouted as hard as her lungs could to warn her comrades. "Let's beat that Cart titan and Annie for good!" Sasha nodded towards Connie as she followed him to the other side of the rooftops where Jean and their other friends were firing against the Cart titan.

"Oh? Isn't that the chick named Annie? I think I remember her." Black*Rock Shooter immediately attacked with a black sword that she quickly equipped from her belt. Saitama was off guard, that was a chance she couldn't afford to let slip.

"...!" She swing her dark blade left and right to hit One Punch Man. Saitama was dodging again effectively and effortlessly. Mato was sweating slowly, she knew her enemy was indeed a walking god.

"GUYS!" Connie grabbed their attention while some of them were mid-air. "It's Annie! She finally showed up!" Jean hissed as he saw the Female titan having a cocky grin on her face.

"Tch! Genos! Akame! You two handle the Female titan! Me and the rest will deal with the Cart titan!"

"You can't risk your lifes with that titan, I will come back right away." Genos decreed serious as Akame was waiting for him. "Alright, do your best!" Jean was sure Akame and Genos would live.

Both Saitama's disciples nodded and jumped down from the roof. Genos almost instantly saw their Sensei having a fight with Mato Kuroi. Genos clenched his fist, he didn't had time to lose or else comrades were going to die by that manual LMGs.

The Jaws titan wasn't going to let Genos and Akame to take down Pieck so easily. 'Keep dreaming you demons!' He leaped towards Genos and Akame with his mouth wide open to devour them both.

Akame took a samurai stance with her Murasame katana and waited the right moment to slice off Galliard. "I leave the Jaws titan to you. I am going to stop that Panzer unit." Genos stated and boosted himself up to reach and deal with Pieck.

"I know what I have to do!" Eren jumped down and bit himself again. He transformed into his Attack titan form while the WarHammer had a hard time to decide which one she should focus on. Akame? Genos? Or those demons with the flying gadgets?

**"Kill that fool, Annie Leonhardt!"** Annie saw the Attack titan walking near her with his knuckles being hardened like steel. 'Eren learned how to harden his skin?! This will be difficult...' Annie turned her head back and saw Saitama being able to keep up against Mato with ease.

'That's right... Saitama is now on our side probably. If he can fight Eren instead of me, I might be able to assist Pieck.' When she turned her gaze at the front, the Attack titan had already launched a punch towards her face.

The Female titan dodged it, however she felt fear taking her over. Eren had tremendously improved his titan combat skills.

'I won't lose to you again, Annie. You always looked so bored when you was telling us all those lies back then... I still wondering how is your face looks now. Knowing that you will be eaten and your power will be into one of us!' Eren gritted his teeth and glared daggers at Annie.

**"Incinerate**." Genos unleashed a fire blast from his cannon, Pieck saw the blast coming right at her in high speed.

'Wha- Damn!' The Cart titan reacted as fast as it could, dodging Genos' blast but Pieck lost her balance and fell on the ground.

The Female titan took her identical stance. Annie was ready to have a round 3 with Eren. Both titans were death-glaring at each other.

Ryuko killed at least twenty of Magath's men for fun. She smiled as she saw three possible battles she could join to. Saitama vs Black*Rock Shooter, Attack titan and allies vs Female titan and WarHammer titan or Genos vs Cart titan.

"What do you say, Senketsu. Where do we go?" Her Life Fiber spoke right after she asked. "You should take down that knight titan first." Senketsu meant the WarHammer titan who had Annie on its side.

"I'm on it!" Ryuko fly off with her jetpack towards the WarHammer titan. "HAAAAAH!" Ryuko Matoi was excited to fight her first titan shifter.

"BLACK*ROCK SHOOTER!" Mikasa shouted. Both Saitama and injured Kuroi shifted their heads at Mikasa. "YOU MUST DESTROY THAT TITAN'S WIRE! WE WILL BE OVERWHELMED!"

Mato saw the wire behind WarHammer's body. In unbelievable speed she reached the pit where a hardened crystal with the host of the WarHammer titan was inside.

"Slice..." Mato begun slicing the white sticky glue looking stuff around the crystal. After some insanely fast swings the crystal was free and got detached by the titan's body. The WarHammer fell down like a ragdoll.

"Black*Rock Shooter got it!" Jean said as Black*Rock Shooter made eye contact with the maid inside of the crystal. She could see Badass Shooter's eye blazing blue fire without fear nor any other emotion.

"You are such a dork! I could kill that titan all by myse-" Ryuko landed next of Mato and cut her phrase because she saw the girl inside of the crystal staring at them with caution.

"Ryuko! Careful!" Senketsu warned his host just in the right time. "FU- Get out of the way!" Ryuko and Black*Rock Shooter jumped back to avoid some hardened spikes that came out of the ground around WarHammer's crystal.

"She had an ace up her sleeve!" Ryuko decreed as she pointed at the crystal with her scissors blade.

Akame was a few inches distance from Galliard's sharp teeth. Although she remained calm and dodged by ducking underneath Jaws titan. 'How the hell? What in the actual shit?! Is she that agile?!'

Galliard was asking himself from inside his nape. He tried to grab Akame with his deadly nails, but she was way faster than him. The red eyed girl appeared from above with her blade facing down.

Akame digged her sword into Jaws titan's flesh. The small titan screamed from pain whilst he was struggling and attempting to push her off from him.

'Not dead yet? I see, those titans have the ability to survive even after they got hit by my cursed blade. Maybe if I cut the person who is controlling the titan, then he or she might die.' Akame pulled Murasame out of Galliard's shoulder and leaped back.

'Tch! This is bad!' The Jaws titan ran away from Akame to keep some safe distance. 'I am a titan! If they think they can kill me they're dreaming!' Suddenly a guy appeared a few meters away from Galliard.

'Tsk! Who is this guy?! Don't tell me... Is he the Ackerman?!' Levi finally made an appearance to assist his squad aka allies.

"Captain Levi! It's the Beast titan!" Connie shouted. Everyone spotted Zeke walking slowly into the massive arena.

"I... Help..." Black*Rock Shooter ignored Saitama and went to help her friends.

"Oh? It's Genos and everyone else. They decided to come here." Saitama scratched his head as he had a neutral expression. Mato tried her best to kill him but with no success.

Speed-O-Sound Sonic had disappeared from the spot where he was unconscious. "Oh, he left." Saitama shrugged without care and jump near his friends.

"Oi, oi! It's Saitama!" Connie pointed out and everyone looked at the Caped hero confused.

"Where you been all that time?" Levi asked the hero. Saitama holded his chin and answer. "I went to help Monkey King to end a war. Actually I'm was bored and wanted to walk a bit." Levi smacked his head in disbelief while Sasha hugged her boyfriend.

"BEEFCAKE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" "I did too a little, Sasha." Sasha immediately kissed him and didn't gave a fuck about their deadly enemies.

Mikasa looked at Saitama with a bit of sadness on her expression. "Huh?" One Punch Man noticed her staring at him. "What?" Mikasa took a small breath and spoke to him. "Why Eren wants you dead all of a sudden?" Saitama raised his eyebrows slightly irritated.

"How am I supposed to know? I just did my hero job." Jean hissed and turned to face them.

"You can't be serious! We are in the middle of a life or death situation!" Mikasa took a serious expression whilst Saitama noticed Annie getting ready to kick against Eren.

"Be right back." Saitama simply jump from one place to another, after another leap he ended up on the Female titan's shoulder.

"Wait Sai- DAMMIT! Forget it for now!" Jean and his comrades fly next of their Captain. Both sides were ready to face off each other. "Hey, umm. Can you all stop fighting and find a solution between your problems?" Annie almost ignored Saitama who was trying to convince her to stop. She only listened to her War Chief when he shouted angry towards Levi and his squad.

**"Annihilate them!" **The Beast titan was at the front, Pieck with Galliard were atop of the rooftops. Annie was having Saitama standing on her shoulder without doubt nor fear. 'What the hell is he doing? He can't be serious!' Annie told herself inside the nape.

Levi from the other side of the field gave a direct order to everyone, including the heroes. "Don't die. Survive." Both teams were ready for the big clash. However ma giant nuke-looking transformation cloud grabbed everyone's attention. It was Armin who finally transformed into his Colossal titan. **"Time is running out, Levi. Act quick."** The Beast titan took a few steps back and extended his hands with a big grin. **"Eren Jeager is not my enemy!" **After that Levi immediately sliced off Beast titan's nape.

Genos saw that strange behaviour from Zeke. 'That was suspiciously easy, he didn't even resist. Could he be...' Demon Cyborg was figuring out that Zeke had betrayed Marley. Gabi took a rifle from a dead soldier and shouted mad. "I will be the one to kill you! Eren Jeager!" Magath who had blood dripping from his head saw Gabi running like a maniac. He holded her wrist and pulled her back. "Gabi! What are you doing here?! You should be with Colt and Udo! Get out of here immediately!"

Gabi was about to reply but Armin's transformation left them shocked and desperated. "War Chief! BASTARD!" Galliard snapped from his anger as he leaped to kill Levi. Before he swing his claws he heared a slice sound coming from his right hand. The Jaws titan shifted its head to see his right hand sliced off by a sword. "Yo-You? You really forgot about me?" Ryuko stood on the rooftop while Galliard's blood was vaporizing from her scissors blade.

Eren was concentrated on Annie and Saitama. 'I need to defeat Annie and that traitor to reach the crystal.' Eren uttered to himself whilst he begun walking towards the Female titan with no hesitation.

Saitama in response jumped down from Annie's shoulder and landed on a five meters tall pillar. The Attack titan stopped and stared Saitama furiously. 'That fucker... Engaging him will be a mistake... But I have no other choice!' Saitama's expression turned even more bored than before.

"Eh? You want to apologize for what you did?" The Attack titan made a step back to rethink the consequences if he would hit Saitama. 'Mikasa was right back then... I agree with her for this very thing!' Saitama shook his head left and right in disbelief whilst the Attack titan decided to attack. "Are you chicken to say sorry?" Eren clenched his titan palms into fists and delivered a couple of punches on Saitama. The pillar got completely destroyed, Saitama was under the debris with his neutral face.

'He isn't dead, but I bought some time.' Annie hardened her hands and launched herself against Eren. In return he dodged her right punch and grabbed her other one. He lifted her up and threw her inside of a building.

'He has been improved indeed!' The Female titan came out of the rocks frustrated. It seems Eren had the upper hand now.

Pieck from inside her nape was trying to take down Genos without success. He was dodging the incoming bullets pretty easily. "Your world is lacking from technology, you cannot beat me. It's over, **Accelerate.**" He appeared front of the Cart titan's iron helmet with his eyes glowing yellow. **"Machinegun Blows." **His metal punches shattered Pieck's armor like glass. She fell down into an alley with bruises and steam coming out of her titan's face.

Saitama walk out of the debris without a scratch. He took a glance all over the battlefield. Then he clenched his bored eyes at Porco's crystal. The Caped hero dashed near her and stopped front of the crystal. "How can you breath in there? Let me help." He delivered a normal punch on the crystal and got destroyed completely. Porco spit on the floor exhausted. "W-What did you do?!" She shouted at Saitama who got confused.

"I thought you was suffocating in there." She gritted her teeth as she saw Eren turning around and running towards them. "You fool! I can't transform ag-" The Attack titan stomped Saitama and grabbed Porco. He opened his mouth and ate her alive front of everyone. "PORCO!" Galliard screamed when he saw their comrade being eaten.

"HAHA! I knew Saitama is on our side! I am a genius everyone should listen!" Connie felt relieved to see Eren brutally eaten the Warhammer's host. Saitama was under pebbles and rocks again. The WORST of all was that his jumpsuit was getting scratched slightly. "Akame will have to sew it back up again." He decreed to himself under the flatten stage.

Eren looked at the direction of where Armin was dealing with the Marleyan port. 'Excellent work Armin. With the WarHammer in my possession, not even Saitama can beat me now! Ah yes, that well called 'One Punch Man' is he finally dead?' The Attack titan was having his eyes on the ground to see if Saitama survived or not.

Genos was aiming at the half dead Cart titan, but then Falco ran to Pieck and begged Genos not to shoot. "Whatever you are, DON'T SHOOT! PLEASE!" Genos was still aiming but the fire from inside his metal arm disappeared.

'A child? Why is a child trying to protect that titan shifter?' He thought curiously whilst Falco had tears in his eyes. Gabi and Magath saw Genos for the very first time, they were some meters away. "So that's the guy the devil told us about, that... Genos." Magath's gaze went fully on Genos now.


	71. Chapter 71

_Chapter 71 (A Commander's end) _

'Be dead Saitama, or I'll keep knocking you down!' Eren exclaimed from inside of his nape, Saitama jump out of the debris incredibly fast and punched Eren's head. Ripping it off from his titan body instantly.

Eren came out of his nape exhausted and agitated. "Tch! Damn you!" He shouted towards Saitama who had a pokerface on. "Eren!" Mikasa landed aside of her friend. Saitama blinked two times and decided to speak.

"Tell him to stop, going any further is meaningless." One Punch Man pointed out with a finger to them. "Eren, he is right! Whatever you thinking stop it! We can't beat him!" Eren was glaring daggers to Saitama.

"DON'T SHOOT!" Falco cried front of Pieck's hald dead body. Genos deactivated his incineration cannon and walk near them calm.

"You kid will give us some answers then. My Sensei need to know information about your people and why they are attempting to kill humans that live inside of the three Walls." Falco bend down like he was praying front of Genos.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't kill Pieck-San." Genos raised an eyebrow for Falco's response.

"Pieck? This individual possess a titan power, and she is the woman that I just crippled, isn't that correct?" Falco turned his head up and nodded scared.

"I see, you coming with me." Genos grabbed Falco's shoulder and placed him on top of his back.

"Wh-Where we going?!" The boy asked Demon Cyborg afraid of him. "We need to h-" Gabi screamed desperately whilst she run with a rifle towards Genos. "Falco! I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HIM AWAY! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She pulled the trigger and shot Genos' head. The bullet fell on the floor broken.

Genos remained calm and approached Gabi. "Is she your friend?" Genos questioned Falco, he snapped out of his fear and nodded again. "Then you are coming with us as well." Genos grabbed Gabi just like he did with Falco.

Genos saw Magath staring at him tremendously afraid and with doubts in his eyes. "They will be fine, heroes like me are not killing kids." Magath almost lost it. He didn't know how to reply back.

'What did he say? Heroes? So there are plenty more like this guy and Saitama on Paradis island? Don't fuck with me...' Magath quickly took out a handgun and shot against Genos. Demon Cyborg launched himself up with his boosters while Gabi and Falco were on his back.

"N-NO! LET GO OF ME YOU DEMON!" Gabi was now struggling on Genos' back, however Falco managed to calm her down. "GABI! Stop fighting! If you fall from that height you die!" Gabi listened to Falco but she also hissed.

Levi did what they had been told from Erwin, the plan was a complete success. "Everyone, retreat now! This battle is done." Connie, Jean, Sasha, and Akame nodded in response. Ryuko shook her head ironically. "HEHHH?! But I have so much Fun!" Levi and Ryuko made eye contact.

"That's an order." Ryuko sighed in disbelief but at the end she obeyed. All of them fly away and reached a zeppelin that came to pick them up.

"REIIIIIIIINER! HELP USSSSSS!" Gabi was now screaming as much as she could. Reiner from inside his makeshift nape shield was hearing the screams. He had his eyes close and wanted to relax.

'Leave me alone...' He uttered to his thoughts but the screams continued. "REINEEEEEER!" Gabi kept trying to wake Reiner up. 'So noisy... Let me...' Falco begun screaming whilst Genos was taking them away. "REINERRRRRRR!" Reiner inside of the shield remained silent. 'Please... Let me...' "REINERRRRRRR!" 'Why... You guys... JUST WON'T LET ME BITE THE DUST ALREADY...' Reiner finally transformed into his titan form. It was totally different from his usual Armored titan, he had armor spikes over his shoulders and his face was more humanlike.

"Oh? Who is that?" Eren and Mikasa shifted their heads and saw Reiner's new form. "That's Reiner." Eren clenched his eyes. Mikasa felt slightly depressed and afraid of Saitama being a possible enemy. "Eren... Forget about Reiner... Let's go. Go back home." Mikasa shot her firearms onto a building to reach near the zeppelin where their comrades were waiting, she carried Eren with her midair.

Saitama jumped on a rooftop and followed right after them. Eren had multiple thoughts in his mind. 'Reiner..? We'll meet again. Saitama... You keep surprising me, proving me wrong when I think I am strong enough to take you down... I will become stronger than you eventually and then I'll kill you to earn my freedom!' Annie came out of her nape exhausted, she couldn't keep up with Saitama's speed either to chase after them.

"I need to leave from her-" Annie felt a sharp edge touching her back. "Don't move... Or I'll sever your head." Annie lifted her arms up to give up. "W-Who are you?" Annie asked with sweat coming from her forehead. "Turn around." The mysterious voice ordered Annie.

She did so and saw Kurome with dozens Surveys Corps men. "You coming with us, prisoner." Annie couldn't transform because of her injuries that they were healing. Three of them took off her silver ring and shut her mouth with a piece of cloth.

"Take her on the zeppelin." Everyone nodded to Kurome as they tied Annie up and fly off with her on someone's back. Kurome could keep up with their firearms easily just like every current hero.

"There's our evacuation vehicle." Genos mumbled whilst he, Falco, and Gabi were reaching the zeppelin. "FALCO! GABI! LET THEM GO YOU BASTARD!" Colt shot Genos with a M1 Garand rifle from a rooftop, Demon Cyborg dodged easily and kept flying to the zeppelin. "BROTHEEEEER!" Falco screamed and extended his opened palm towards his older brother. Gabi kick Genos' back but her foot got hurt instead.

"Stop struggling, it's no use." Genos landed inside of the zeppelin. He let Falco and Gabi down to a corner while they grabbed everyone's attention. Levi with Jean and the others were already inside. Only Eren, Mikasa, and Saitama were still missing. Erwin was having his sternly look as always.

"Excellent work, mission success!" Erwin smiled to Genos right after he saw him being completely unharmed.

Jean was the first to have a handshake with Genos. "Demon Cyborg! We did it." A random scout saw Gabi and Falco at the corner. "Who are those kids, Demon Cyborg?" Genos turned to his place to answer. "We need them for informations." Gabi saw a pistol with blood being on the floor front of her, it seems it fell from someone's back and didn't noticed it.

She grabbed the pistol and shot directly towards them, there was no time to react. "Out of the way!" Erwin pushed Sasha down and took the bullet for her. The Commander fell down with blood coming out of his chest and mouth.

Connie, Sasha, and Jean were staring their Commander in shock bleeding on the floor. "COMMANDER ERWIN?!" Jean and Connie kneeled near Erwin, Gabi aimed again to shoot but then a kick broke her nose.

"NO! GAB-" A punch right on Falco's face shut the boy as he fell down. It was Levi, he was furious and out of control, he then moved to Gabi.

Levi grabbed her hair and lifted her up, his eyes were glowing slightly red because of his anger. He beat the shit out of Gabi for what she did. He couldn't stop punching her face and kicking her down on the ground.

"You shitty little brat!" He almost killed the girl, but then Genos stepped in and separated Levi from Gabi. "Captain no! We need them!" Levi tried to wiggle out of Demon Cyborg's grasp, but after a few seconds he gave up.

"Take those filthy rats out of my face!" He shouted towards the scouts and kneeled near Erwin. "Co-Commander! Hey! Wake up!" Connie didn't know what to do at this dire point.

Jean shouted as loud as he could. "Stop the bleeding! Quickly, seal the wound!" Connie was trying to keep Erwin awake. "Commander! Hold on till we reach the island!" A doctor sealed Erwin's wound, however it was too late for him.

"Devote... Your hearts..." He closed his eyes and died. Levi clenched his hands and punched the wooden platform, Jean was holding his head desperately, Sasha was sweating and asking herself.

'If Commander wasn't there, I could have...' She let fear and guilt to take over her mind.

Levi walk near Gabi and Falco who got another beating from the scouts. He grabbed their heads and lifted them up. "These brats are here because of your selfless plan... Give me a good reason to not toss them out right now!" Levi took Genos' gaze immediately with that question.

Genos saw Gabi having a broken nose, and blood coming out of her mouth. Falco had shorter injuries from his friend.

He stared at Levi who was ready to throw off Gabi and Falco. "We need them for valuable information Captain, I am taking full responsibility of these two, leave them to Me and My Sensei."

Levi spit on Gabi's face and kicked her at Genos, he pushed Falco forward as well. "Filthy disgusted animals..." Levi left the rear side and moved to the front side of the zeppelin to tell the news about Erwin.

Jean was having his head facing a metal wall. "FUUUCK!" He screamed seriously. "What are you going to do with them Demon Cyborg?" Floch asked Genos without receiving a response.

After Genos cleared the girl's face, he took Gabi and Falco to the front side where Levi go. Gabi was screaming and attempting to break out of Genos' grip.

"GABI! STOP!" Falco next of Gabi was trying to calm her down. Genos didn't payed attention to her screams though. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU DEVIL! WE HAVEN'T LOST YET! THE WILL LEFT BY THE WARCHIEF ZEKE WILL BE CARRIED ON BY OUR COMRADES!" Gabi kept screaming her nonsense about devils and Zeke.

"THE ONE TO CURSE AND KILL YOU WILL BE THE TRUE ELDIAN! TELL THAT TO YOUR COMMANDER AFTER YOU'RE DONE WITH ME!" Genos could feel the girl's desire for bloodlust.

"You two could be dead if it wasn't for me, stop resisting child. You also killed our Commander before..." Genos mumbled serious in a calm tone.

He opened the door of the front side and let the kids in, there was Levi facing down, Yelena next of Zeke who had steam fading away from his cutted arms and legs, Ryuko being half asleep and Armin.

Eren and Mikasa finally made it into the zeppelin successfully, they saw Commander Erwin being dead on the floor as Connie and Jean were hissing, Sasha was to a corner scared.

"W-What happened here?!" Eren asked. He only took a negative nod from Sasha and a finger point from Connie that was showing the door to the front side of the airship.

Eren and Mikasa run straight to the front and found Genos holding two kids, one was heavily injured. A brunette girl and a blond boy.

Zeke was calm and made a question to the kids. "Gabi... Falco... Why are you here?!" Both Gabi and Falco were shocked by that, they asked back. "Why is Mr. Zeke? Why..." Gabi shouted after Falco.

"YOU WERE ALIVE! BUT YOU'VE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE ENEMY." Genos explained to everyone what happened.

"I infiltrated them in our ship. And.. It seems that Commander Erwin won't live from being shot from the gun they used." Levi barely holded himself from not attacking Gabi again.

Everyone felt shocked except for Eren who sat next of Zeke, Mikasa and Armin immediately run back to confirm Genos' words.

Hanje opened a door next of Zeke and said. "I'll leave it to you, Onyakopon." A voice from behind her reply back to her. "Understood!"

"So? Zeke Jeager, has everything been according to your plan?" She asked Zeke like they were besties or something like that.

Zeke answered to Hanje with confidence and with a smirk. "In essence yes, but there were too many miscalculations." Gabi and Falco couldn't believe that Zeke betrayed them. "Zeke-San?" Gabi widen her eyes.

Hanje stare at the two kids in confusion. "Genos? What are these kids?" Zeke gave the answer before Genos could speak.

"Miscalculations." Genos looked at Yelena and said with a serious look. "Yelena, wasn't containing the Jaw and the Cart part of your responsibility? More of our friends died for no reason?" Yelena spoke back with a bored stare.

"Sorry, I did drop the two in the pit, but they escaped. It was my mistake, Demon Cyborg." Levi gazed at Zeke to mock him.

"Because of that the Beast threw more rocks than planned. That improvisation was great even for a clown like you, hm? Beardie fucker?" Levi didn't attack Gabi by a miracle named Genos at this point.

Zeke said back to the short Captain serious. "Don't stare at me like that Levi, what are you going to do if I piss myself? You're the better actor here, you must've wanted to kill me really badly then."

"No, I want to kill this little bitch more than you now, beardie." Levi meant Gabi who was in Genos' protection. Levi had a point from saying that.

Eren joined the conversation with another subject. "We killed the Marleyan Military Officer, and eliminated the Capital fleet and the Military Port. We should have bought enough time with this."

Hanje came after Eren too, she had a sternly expression towards Eren. "Until the world mobilises with full force to the Paradis island? Whenever you were caught by the enemies, we risked our lives including the heroes to retrieve you, no matter how many died in the process."

Eren was staring Hanje with his long black hair, he was shown so emotionless like Black*Rock Shooter and One Punch Man, Hanje resumed.

"Despite knowing that, to think that you would go with such a suicidal strategy using yourself as bait... As you had wished l, we had no other option, we could throw Saitama in that damn city and do the job for everyone. Eren... You trusted us, and we lost all trust in you." Zeke assisted Eren towards Hanje.

"However with this, we have gathered the Founding titan and one with royal blood together. The great sacrifices made will return its favours by giving Eldians their freedom. You cannot count an entire plan to only one bald man, Hanje." Hanje was ready to reply back but then Connie opened the door.

He had tears in his eyes and Kurome was next of him. "We captured Annie but Commander Erwin has. Died. Armin and Mikasa were crying atop of Erwin's dead body.

"Wait a minute... Where is my Master?" Genos asked and his face went on Eren who didn't reply and asked Connie. "Connie, what were Commander's final words?" Connie answered with tears falling from his face.

"He said... Devote your hearts." Genos had enough of this, he told everyone the tragic truth. "Eren. Commander Erwin died because you dragged the Survery Corps into this mess, if you all had send Me and My Sensei we could avoid the death of many!"

Eren remembered something that Erwin said back to the past. "Tell me Eren, who is the enemy here?" Eren hissed and gritted his teeth from anger.

"We never needed your help nor Saitama's! He is a huge threat to all Eldians that must die!" Genos let the kids down gently and walk near Eren.

"You take what you said for My Master back or I smash your ugly face and bury it in this metal platform." Genos was now front of Eren, bright green eyes met glowing metallic yellow.


	72. Chapter 72

_Chapter 72 (Ackerman Blood) _

Saitama hopped into the airship effortlessly. "Oh, I made it" He saw Mikasa and Armin around Erwin's body, Sasha run and hugged the Caped hero the moment she spotted him.

"Beefcake!" She was crying and sobbing, Saitama remembered the scene of his vision. Where Sasha supposed to die. He turned serious and hug her back.

"Sasha, are you hurt?" She nodded negatively as her tears were falling like rain from her face. "Com-Commander..." Saitama then realized what just happened. Erwin sacrificed himself to save Sasha.

"How did this happened?" One Punch Man asked. Floch placed his hand on his gun case that it was on his belt's right side, a handgun was missing from there.

He froze on the spot. He widen his eyes tremendously afraid for the mistake he had done. His pistol fell and he didn't realize it. "No..." He whispered to himself but Jean and Saitama heared him.

"What you mean no?" Saitama made him another question while Jean saw Floch's hands holding his weapon case tight. "Floch... You..." Jean stared Floch in the eyes with a very sad and depressing expression.

"I'm was paying attention, I thought I had..." Jean grabbed Floch's chest with anger and tears. "COMMANDER ERWIN DIED BECAUSE OF YOU BEING SO CARELESS!" Floch cried as well, he knew it was all his fault that Erwin died by Gabi.

"FOR-GIVE ME!" He fell on the floor and hit both of his hands. "Where are the others?" Saitama said serious and took Jean's attention. "At the front part of this airship.

Saitama and Sasha went to randevous with Levi and the others. He opened the door and looked everyone with his serious gaze. Genos was ready to punch Eren's face, however he stopped when he saw his Master, Akame approached Saitama and Sasha as well..

Genos and Akame uttered in union. "Saitama Sensei!" Saitama scratched his bald head in boredom, Eren hissed and stood from his seat when he saw One Punch Man.

"Why is he here!?" He clenched his hands agitated. Hanje raised an eyebrow confused towards Eren. "What do you mean? Saitama is one of our strongest allies, you hear what you saying Eren?" Eren ignored her and focused his mad expression on Saitama.

'You bald bastard... I will win my freedom by activating the rumbling and turning you into nothing!' Eren shouted inside his thoughts whilst Saitama's face became bored again.

"Y-You! **devil** help us!" Gabi shouted at Saitama whilst blood was falling on the platform. Saitama was about to ask something with a raised hand, but Genos made a decision after Gabi finished her desperated phrase.

"Sensei, don't worry about those two childs. I take full responsibility for them, they will give us important informations about our enemies when we reach the island." Saitama shrugged after Genos' words were finished.

"How Erwin died?" One Punch Man asked. It was then that Jean and Floch came in from behind Sasha.

"Let me explain..." Floch's entire body was trembling by fear. Although he found the courage and explained his mistake about the gun.

Levi was about to take his blades out and slice Floch's head, although he didn't do it.

"Those two brats are now your problem..." Levi uttered to Genos with a murderous expression. Demon Cyborg nodded serious and took Gabi and Falco.

Saitama was holding his chin confused about the things they will had to face in the future. He shrugged bored and didn't care about it.

Time Skip almost a month later

Falco and Annie were in a cell underground, Pieck had made it in Paradis island to rescue the kids. Saitama was atop of the Wall and he was staring the view with Sasha and his two disciples next of him, Garou's and Kurome's location unknown.

Eren, Mikasa, Ryuko, Black*Rock Shooter, Gabi, and Armin were sitting around a table. Eren who tied his long hair had something important to say. "I wanted to talk to you guys. In a quiet setting... We can settle Eldia's problems without any conflict." The female heroes let Eren continue without saying anything.

"Hanje and the others will be fine. We're just moving them. Am I right Ryuko?" Eren turned his head and looked at the Kamui user. "Yeah, Eren." Ryuko had joined the jeagerists.

Armin with a little sweat spoke back to Eren while Mikasa was sitting next of him. "We're the oned who wanted to talk to you. What made you decide on your own to attack Marley... We could send Saitama and everything would be over easily for us."

Eren disliked that and his tone turned more sternly towards Armin and Mikasa. Black*Rock Shooter was standing behind Mikasa and Armin. "I am free. I don't need any bald piece of shit bossing me around..."

Mikasa joined their conversation and said with sweat on her head as well. "You're not the kind of person who'd involve innocent civilians and children, even if they live in an enemy state. You've cared for and thought about us more than anyone...That has nothing to do with Saitama..."

Mikasa grabbed her scarf and replied in a sad tone. "You saved me from being kidnapped... Haven't you? And wrapped this scarf around me... Out of your kindness, right?" Eren got mad and answer back furious.

"I said keep your hands on the table." Immediately Black*Rock Shooter and Ryuko hold their blades, if anything happened they would clash with each other because they were in different sides.

Eren finally revealed the truth to Gabi and to his two 'friends' "I hid myself in Liberio and spoke with Zeke. Brother to Brother... I learned a lot then. Zeke knows more than Marley does." Gabi was so shocked she couldn't even move.

Eren's scary expression faced Armin. "Armin. After we captured Annie in Liberio you still going by and seeing her, aren't you?" Armin widen his eyes moderately and kept listening.

"Is that of your own will? Or is it Bertholdt's?" Armin was stumbling on his words.

"Wh-What do you..." Eren resumed his fact about titan shifters memories "If memories play a major role in forming who a person is, that means part of you has become Bertholdt. A part of an enemy soldier that feels love for another enemy soldier if influencing a significant part of your judgment."

Armin was staring at Eren with tremendously concerned about his sentences. "You, an advisor to Eldia, holder of the nine titans. You weren't soft like this before. You never backed the enemy. Your judgment was always able to lead us to the answer. Hate it say it but even Saitama was more useful than you Armin... Every time you open your mouth now, it's 'Let's Talk' You're absolutely useless."

Eren was so savage with his words towards them, his eyes got sharper against Armin. "Armin. Bertholdt's gotten to your brain. You're the one being controlled by the enemy. I'm just saying. There's nothing further removed from freedom than ignorance."

His serious gaze went on Mikasa now. "I learned about the Ackermans there, too. The reason... You're strong, Mikasa. The Ackerman clan was designed in order to protect Eldia's king. As a result the instincts in their blood will still activate once they recognize someone as a host. In other words, you only cling to Me and Sonic... ...Because of your instincts as an Ackerman."

Mikasa's body was now shaking entirely. Eren didn't stop there. "What I'm saying is that the real Mikasa... Disappeared in that mountain hut, at nine years old. Leaving only you behind, ever faithful to your Ackerman instincts."

"No... I..." Mikasa didn't know what to say to have an alibi. "A clan who lost their true selves, created only to follow orders. In other words, slaves." Eren was so ruthless and continued.

"Do you know what I hate most in this world? Anyone who isn't free. That, or a cattle. Just looking at them made me so angry. Now I finally understand why. I couldn't stand to look at an undoubting slave who only ever followed orders."

Eren's glared daggers right into Mikasa's eyes. "I did it once, I'll tell it again now... Ever since I was a kid... Mikasa. I've always hated you." Mikasa couldn't hold her tears. "MMGH..." Armin heared enough of this, he clenched his hand into a fist and jump from his chair towards Eren.

"EREN! HOW DARE YOU!" Eren didn't do absolutely nothing but Mikasa stun Armin down on the table. "Mikasa?" Armin looked at her confused.

Mikasa couldn't control her own body because of the Ackerman blood. Eren kept going with the roasting. "See? All you've ever done is live according to what your Ackerman blood has told you to do. That is all you are."

Mikasa backup slowly with tears falling from her eyes. "No... N..." Armin gritted his teeth and punched Eren's face. Ryuko and Black*Rock Shooter took their blades out and attacked each other.

Their swords met and they were pushing each other back. Survey Corps soldiers heared the noise and opened the door with rifles aiming Armin and Black*Rock Shooter. "Mister Jeager! Miss Ryuko!"

Eren shifted his head to the girls. "This have nothing to do with her Ryuko, stand back." He mumbled in a low tone. "Tch. Fine." Ryuko back up and put her scissors blade away.

Eren turned back to Armin and said seriously. "So Armin. We've never fought before, huh?"

"DAMN! IF SAITAMA WAS HERE!" Armin screamed and launched a punch. However Eren was faster than him and punch Armin's face instead this time. "Stop calling for help by that bald freak... I am talking about you fighting ME! You can't put up a fight against ME!"

Eren grabbed Armin's head and kicked his stomach knocking him down with blood leaking out from his nose.

Mikasa put Armin in her hug as Eren was walking away. The blond titan shifter spoke one last time.

"And? What is it... You even wanted to say? Is that the freedom you wanted? The freedom to hurt Mikasa for a second time? Tell me Eren. Who's the real slave to a piece of shit...?" Eren got angry and order the guards.

"Take the kid back in the cell, leave those pricks here. Let's go Ryuko." Ryuko nodded and followed Eren outside the room while Black*Rock Shooter was helping Armin to stand up with Mikasa.

Suddenly a familiar green circular portal opened a few meters across Saitama, Sasha, and his disciples. "Could it be her?" Genos uttered and stare at the portal. Sasha was a frightened and stayed behind her boyfriend's back. "Ah. Okay?" Saitama was nonchalant as ever. From the portal a very familiar dragon maid popped out with a big smile.

"Kukukuku. Hiiii friends" It was Tohru with the fragments Genos gave her when they first met to find Saitama. "Tohru. What are you doing here?" She crossed her arms together excited and said. "I'm was getting bored so I decided to visit my friends! Mistress Kobayashi didn't want to come unfortunately." She buffed her cheeks embarrassed.

"Beef cake. Who is she?" Sasha asked Saitama who scratched his head bored. "Oh. She is-" Genos answered to Sasha for his master. "A real friend named Tohru. She is using magic to counter with her enemies. Also help up find Sensei who was in a different world." Sasha was both shocked and amazed by Tohru's abilities.

"So friends I came here to ask for some company" Tohru mumbled with a smile.

"Company?" Akame joined the conversation.

"Yep. I need someone to come with me for a little so I can kill my ti- I mean to help me with something important" Tohru put out her tongue and mock them purposely. "You can't be serious" Akame gazed Tohru with her cold red eyes.

Saitama sighed and walk forward. "Awwwww, fine. I will come with you but you will return me here immediately after we are done" Sasha felt shiver all over her back, she didn't want to lose her boyfriend again. "Beef cake!" Saitama shifted his attention and face her and his two disciples. "Don't worry, I will be back. Genos, Akame. Take care until I return" Both his disciples nodded serious and said in union. "We will Sensei!"

Tohru opened the portal for her and Saitama to jump inside. "Let's go" She grabbed Saitama's hand and she run with him inside. Saitama thought to himself whilst he and Tohru were entering a different world. 'Great where we going on?' Tohru was screaming excited. "THIS IS SO AWESOOOOOME!"

MHA universe

The green portal opened and Tohru walk outside with Saitama behind her. "DIMENSION TRAVELING IS SO MUCH FUN WITH FRIENDS! AHHHh?" She look at their surroundings and couldn't recognise the world they were in nor the individuals they were seeing. Saitama look the unknown location and asked. "Where are we now and what is with those kids and the birdman over there?" Saitama pointed Nomu who was about to kill Deku.

Shigaraki was concentrated but saw the portal opening and unleashing two strangers. 'Who the hell are those two back there?! Did All might send them?! The one looks like a maid and the bald guy like a hero. Tch! Small fries Nomu will kill them too. Maybe then All might will come!' Shigaraki shouted serious.

"Nomu! Kill them all!" Nomu clenched his fist and showed a sinister smile front of Izuku. He couldn't do anything but think of his death. 'All might... where are you?! I will die..!' Nomu launched a punch to kill Deku but then a red gloved hand blocked the punch. "HUH?!" Deku opened his eyes and saw a bald guy in yellow suit and white cape holding Nomu's punch with only his right hand. Saitama turn to Deku and asked. "You ok kid?"

Both students and Shigaraki were shocked and staring Saitama. Bakugo was getting mad as usual and questioned himself 'That ain't All might. Who is that?!' Deku wipe the sweat from his forehead and nodded to Saitama.

Tohru was cheering Saitama from afar. "Show that bird who's boss!" Her eyes light up like stars from excitement. Shigaraki widen his eyes and couldn't believe what just happened. 'How the hell?! That bald guy was way back! He was so fast I couldn't see him! He blocked Nomu's attack with a single hand?! He is no ordinary... That guy is no small fry but a pro hero!' Shigaraki clenched his hands angry towards Saitama and decided to talk.

"Who are you!" He shouted determined to find out this stranger's identity. Saitama pushed Nomu five meters back effortlessly and answered. "I am just a gu- I mean I am a professional hero named Saitama. My hero name is Caped Baldy" It was then the moment where Bakugo laughed his ass off. "AHAHAHAHAHA! CAPED BALDY?! WHAT RIDICULOUS NAME IS THAT?!" Uraraka butt in and shut Bakugo.

"Did you forget that mister Caped Baldy just saved Deku?!" Bakugo's expression immediately turned angry and serious again. "Tche!" Saitama ignored Bakugo and said to Midoriya. "I will handle this bird monster, you can go to your friends." Deku's eyes light up with hope and stare Saitama. 'He is exactly like him... So strong and brave.. determined to save the innocents and help justice triumph over evil... just like All might!' Deku smiled and begun running back to his classmates.

"Thank you, Caped Baldy!" "Deku!" Ochako hug Deku while everyone else including Tohru were watching Saitama ready to face Nomu.

Todoroki had doubts about Saitama. "I don't think this nobody can beat that thing" Mineta didn't care at all and he was peeking Ashido and Momo. "Yeah, yeah." Ashido lifted her arms and cheered for Saitama. "You are amazing! I want your autograph!" 'He is so handsome!' Momo couldn't do anything but watch like everyone else too. 'This guy is our only hope until All might comes!'


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73 (Time changes)

Saitama walk up to Nomu and stare at him with a blank expression. "Do your best but I am not expecting anything to be honest from you birdman." Shigaraki shouted once again to order Nomu. "NOMU! KILL THIS HERO BASTARD!" Nomu lift both of his hands clenched as he was ready to slam them down on Saitama's head. Before the hit land Saitama delivered a half normal punch on Nomu's chest and it was all over.

The same thing like Deep Sea King happened, Nomu's left eyeball was hanging out of its place and a massive hole was at the middle of his chest. Shigaraki remained frozen on his spot. "H-How? Nomu died with a single..." He couldn't believe how strong that guy was. The female students were cheering and loving Saitama already. So did Deku whilst his eyes light up with hope and excitement.

"AMAZING! I WANT INFORMATION ABOUT YOU TO WRITE IN MY NOTEBOOK! YOU ARE SO STRONG AND MIGHTY! YOU MUST HAVE ONE OF THE BEST QUIRKS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!" Young Midoriya was so determined to learn more about Saitama.

"Eh? So you handsface dude are the boss or something?" Shigaraki couldn't reply at the first seconds but he did after. "Saitama huh...? What a fucking joke.. You and your justice!" Saitama scratched his armpits bored and then smell them. "Gross, ah? Was that bird monster all you've got because I'm already bored." It was then the moment All Might burst through a wall. He wasn't wearing his hero suit but common clothes instead like a white sleeved shirt and a yellow long pants.

"Don't worry everyone! You know why? Because I am he-" Even All Might was left surprised to see an unknown bald guy front of Nomu's corpse. Shigaraki found his chance to escape because everyone's gazes went on All Might for some seconds. 'Saitama... One for all will know about your presence... The league of villains found their new top rank target!'

Saitama was the first who turn to see Shigaraki was no more there. "Oh? A shadow sucked handsface. Eh nevermind, oi Tohru! Let's go, this is boring!" Tohru smiled again at Saitama and run towards him with her magic activated. "Of course yeah! That was a lot of fun for me to watch Saitama!" Before Saitama could say anything Deku and Ashido were standing behind his cape with two massive smiles.

One Punch Man shifted his head to face the kids. They uttered in union at Saitama "GIVE ME YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" Saitama thought to himself for those childs. 'I already got fans here by defeating a black bird? That was way to easy' Deku plowed to him with questions for Saitama to answer. "WHAT IS YOUR QUIRK?! WHAT IS THE SOURCE THAT MAKES YOU SO STRONG MISTER CAPED BALDY! TELL US PLEASE!"

All Might approached them as well. Bakugo was pissed and wanted to fight Saitama but he couldn't. Todoroki was also surprised and amazed by Saitama's unimaginable strength like everyone else. All Might gave his hand for a shake toward Saitama. "Thank you, whoever you are. I am All Might the number one hero. You?" Saitama shake hands with All Might and said. "Oh, I am Saitama and I am a hero too bu-" Tohru butt it and stopped Saitama.

"BUT WE ARE COMING FROM A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE AND WE ACCIDENTALLY CAME HERE! KUKUKU! SO NOW WE WILL RETURN TO OUR OWN THANKS TO MY MAGIC AND THE SPACE STONE FRAGMENTS!" Everyone now had confused and curious expression. "From a different universe you say..." All Might hold his chin and think of something. "SOOOOO COOL! YOU TWO ARE LIKE GALAXY PATROL HEROES!?" Deku made a guess.

"No, not in the slightest." Saitama mumbled bored while Tohru finally opened one green portal right front of everyone's eyes. "It's time for us to return, let's go Saitama." She extended her arms for Saitama to reach it. He was about to but Deku and Ashido hold his cape gently. "Wait mister Caped Baldy, don't leave us." Deku faced Saitama sad, so did Ashido with her yellow eyes. "What we will do against the villain league without you Caped Baldy?!"

Saitama sighed and kneeled front of them. "You got a pen?" He asked them but they nod negatively. "I got here" All Might took a blue pen out of his pants and hand it over to Saitama. "What's your names?" Saitama was about to encourage his two fans. "Izuku Midoriya but my friends call me Deku." "Mina Ashido..." He wrote the word Saitama on Deku's notebook in two pages. One for Izuku and the other for Ashido.

"There, as for that villain league I am pretty sure he can handle them." Saitama point All Might sure for what he was saying. "Thank you, Saitama" All Might smiled towards the two dimension travellers. It was a nice peaceful moment for everyone there. "Will you ever return mister Caped Baldy?" Saitama stood up and exhaled.

"Maybe in the future. Goodbye everyone" Saitama waved at everyone whilst Tohru pulled him into the portal. All Might's smile turned naive and felt proud for Saitama and Tohru. 'Go save people... It's a shame for me because I am so weak. I am just a human... I cannot save innocents beyond my reach...' Then the portal closed behind them. Saitama and Tohru returned into the Shingeki No Kyojin world.

Attack on Titan universe (1 month later)

What they saw was a true nightmare. Houses destroyed and burning down to ashes, dozens of citizens had turned into pure titans because of Zeke's spinal cord fluid inside their wine, including Pyxis and Nile. All the heroes were missing, they saw Eren being decapitated and his head was on Zeke's hand who was lying on the ground without a spine. Gabi had a anti titan sniper in her hands, she was the one who killed Eren. Reiner was in his titan form with his right hand stuck in Eren titan's hardened body, and his other one destroyed by thunder spears. Mikasa and the scouts were fighting Pieck atop of the Wall.

"How did this happened...we are missing only a few minutes.." Tohru sweat a bit and answered to Saitama. "Umm.. Time changes while we are in a different universe. We thought it were minutes but here it seems like a month has passed!" Saitama saw the entire battle going on and ask one thing. "Where is Sasha and my disciples?"

Outside of the forest of the giant trees

"Hanje-San!" Genos land front of Hanje and some jeagerists. He was holding a fatal injured Levi in his hands. "Genos! What happened to your hands and who did this to Levi?!" "I will explain everything Hanje-San... It's all my fault.." Floch aimed at Genos cocky. "Levi is that injured? It's an opportunity we cannot afford to lose!"

"Gh!" Genos let Levi down and jump on Floch. **"Accelerate"** He kicked his neck and broke it. Floch fell dead from his horse. The other jeagerists took their guns out but Hanje killed them with Floch's rifle. "Let's get out of here! You need to tell me what happened Genos!" Hanje had a scared expression. They run away with Levi being carried on Genos' back who begun telling everything.

Hanje kept running silent and listened the whole incident inside the forest of giant trees. "You can't defeat Ryuko Genos... She almost turn you into scraps, but Akame took the hit for you.." Genos clenched his fists angry and had a flashback 'DAMN HER! I UNDERESTIMATED MY ENEMY AGAIN!'

Flashback (1 month earlier)

"Oi, Genos come with me. We need to keep our eyes on the monkey if he tries anything." Genos stood up and nod towards Captain Levi. Him, Genos, and his new squad had camped inside the forest of giant trees for a month. Zeke seemed like he was chilling but he had a master plan in mind.

(1 month later. Several hours before Saitama's and Tohru's return)

Genos followed Levi atop of a tree branch to gain information from a scout about the jeagerists. "Zackly was killed?" Levi asked the scout, Genos had his gaze on Zeke who was drinking coffee. "Yes... The Jeagerists effectively control everything inside the walls. We believe all the chaos is being caused by Zeke by way of Eren and Yelena." The scout said. Levi was serious and calm like always.

"And?" "The Jeagerists should soon be brought to Zeke, just as they've been demanding but we need to be careful, Captain." "Ho? Why is that?" Levi raised an eyebrow toward the man. "With them...Eren Jeager's strongest allie is coming, we all know her and she is quite dangerous." Levi looked down slightly worried but replied immediately.

"Ryuko Matoi. That's why Demon Cyborg is here." Levi shifted his attention towards Genos. So the other two scouts did as well. "If Matoi tries anything don't hesitate, kill her by any means." Genos nodded serious and ready for combat.

Levi turn his gaze back at Barris and the other scout. "Now tell me, Pixis? He'll just roll over?" The blond scout spoke first. "As you point out, the Commander remains steadfast. He's now at work on a plan to create an opportunity while Eren is being led here." Barris utter to their Captain after. "Most unfortunately... This is the only way to defend Eldia against rule by the Jeagerists and Zeke." Levi made a question and Barris answered. "To have someone else eat Eren, right? By our hand." "Yes."

Levi shook his head negatively and mumble with his sternly look. "Eren is not humanity's hope but a guy in a yellow suit is. Besides if we going to have someone eaten is that piece of shit right there." He pointed Zeke below.

"Cap-Captain you mean Saitama? The guy Eldia adores and believes he is a god?" Levi added and pointed at Genos. "Not just Saitama, look at Genos here. He can shoot fire out of his palms, fly temporarily, survive a lot more damage than us and many more. I saw his capabilities long ago. Same for Akame, a young woman with potential. She claims her blade can kill whatever is cut by it, don't wanna test that theory because I believe her after all the supernatural people I have met."

Barris sweat from his forehead and ask. "Cap-Captain... It is true you traveled in different dimensions in the past few years?" "You don't believe me? Ask Genos." Genos eyes went on Barris. "I'm was with Captain in a group. We had traveled so far to find my Master Saitama. Yes it's all true."

Barris and the other scout didn't know what to say about that paraller worlds travel. "Un-Unbelievable..." Levi turned around and looked at Zeke. "I have faced even a giant lizard people from other worlds call dragon. I am not afraid of a monkey." Genos noticed Barris wanted to hear more about the 'super heroes'

"There is also a girl with white skin named Black*Rock Shooter. The name says it all. She is skilled with both weapons and melee tactics. She is on our side just like Akame and My Sensei." Genos explained. "I saw her a week ago in Stohess District, I saw her massive cannon too!" Barris admitted what he saw, Levi was about to jump but he ask Barris instead. "Ho? Are you now convinced Barris? You still think we don't stand a chance against the Jeagerists and Marley? With all those supernatural comrades on our side?" Barris nodded and then Levi jump down. Genos follow after him.

Zeke saw with killing intent Levi and Genos approaching the campfire while he was reading a book. "Enjoying your book?" Levi asked Zeke. "I am. For one I've read seven times." Levi knew something was going to pop off but he remained calm. "It must've been hard to concentrate on it. I'm sure our conversation was on your mind." Zeke shifted his head and said. "Concentrate on a book I've read seven times? Anyway is ther-" Zeke's gaze went on Genos.

'I don't know much about that metalman, pretty sure he is immune to my spinal fluid because he is literally a man built of metal, I don't know how is that even possible but I witnessed Saitama. No point to question myself about that Genos... but that is why Ryuko is coming here to aid me. She will turn Genos into junk and help me reach Eren in Shiganshina!' "Well, well. You are Saitama's student I heared so much about, Genos huh?"

Genos walk forward and stare Zeke in the eyes serious. "Even a scum like you know my Master's reputation. I will make it clear for you." He showed the incineration cannon to Zeke. "If you try to flee or anything foolish, I won't hesitate to use this, understood?" Zeke smiled and cleared his glasses.

"Of course, Genos. Where the fun would be if you wasn't here to cover Captain Levi's back?" Zeke smirked whilst Levi tched.

"Anything else you got to say beardface?" Levi asked and Genos back up behind the short Captain. "Yes. Levi, is there any wine left?" "We've been here a month. There's not a drop left." Zeke sighed, faking his disappointment. "Hmph... You come up with the worst tortures" Levi turned around and start walking away with Genos following him. "You keep reading. Genos with me" "You're the boss." "As you say, Captain."

'It doesn't matter what Pixis's reply is. He's getting my blade...' Levi thought to himself and kept walking. 'Even if he turns into the beast titan there is no way for him to escape. We got fully armed soldiers up in the trees, surrounding this forest and Demon Cyborg. Zeke have no chance of escaping.' Levi's eyes turned aside at Zeke. 'So that bearded bastard was our enemy all along and once we know that, there's no reason to keep any limbs on our hostage.'

Levi's mind went on Erwin. 'Erwin... why you had to go like that? That day.. On the airship... that brat... Your death had meaning and I'll prove it by killing her... It was wrong to keep her alive back then...'

Suddenly Levi and Genos saw Zeke running away. "Nani?" Levi was confused. **"Accelerate" **Genos went after Zeke and he reach him almost instantly but then Zeke screamed. "YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Levi twitch in shock.

"...No." Genos grabbed Zeke by his shoulder and punched his face. Breaking up his glasses. "Prepare for your demise." Genos mumbled, however his glance changed where Levi's went. Up the trees the whole squad was transforming into pure titans because of Zeke's scream. "GENOS! LOOK OUT!" Levi shouted and avoid being crashed under a titan's body while they were falling from the branches like stones.

"Farewell, Captain and Metalman. This place will be your demise!"

Genos dodge every falling titan easily and land on a branch next of Levi. "KSO!" "Captain, what happened to them?" "That bearded bastard! He put his spinal cord fluid in the wine! We must stop him! I will go after Zeke! Handle the titans!" Genos nodded and begun firing powerful fire blasts against the abnormals who where climbing up the tree incredibly fast. Three titans came and one of them pick up Zeke on his palm.

He was confident and thought things were finally over with Levi and Genos. "Didn't I say that I didn't want to do something like this... I'm sad though. This is neither a conflict nor battle." Zeke felt a little sad for their 'deaths.'

"Captain and Genos... This is a farewell. We couldn't trust one another but even that was understandable. You two seen so little of the world, and it's far too different from what you think it is. Not sure about Genos, surely for Levi but it seems as though you've misunderstood the success of the surprise attack on Liberio. The war potential of the entire world will soon gather upon this island. You two don't understand what that means... nor Saitama do, even him can't beat such army, pity for you Captain and Genos. Thinking to yourselves... That you have power. That you have time. That you have options. That's what you've really misunderstood... Levi... Genos... Those are your mistakes." The three titans were running to flee from the forest with the middle one carrying Zeke in his hands.

"Well... Even if I had said my true intentions you guys... Probably wouldn't understand." From another side there was Eren in Shiganshina thinking the same thing. "Hey Eren, we're the only ones... Who understand, right? If I can escape this forest, soon, I'll be where you are. But you do remember the exact time and place... right, Eren? Hmm?" A hook fly pass front of Zeke's eyes. Levi came and cut the nape of one of the three running titans, he appeared front of Zeke making him panic a lot.

"AHHHH! GOOO!" Zeke screamed and the second titan attack Levi but he easily slashed the titan's entire left arm and lastly his nape with a spinning attack. The Captain immediately shoot the hook on the last titan's nape to finish him off, Zeke also saw Genos having vaporizing titan blood all around his clothes and on his metal arms. He killed all the abnormals so quick that he managed to keep up with his Captain and Zeke, but then Zeke got pissed and bit his hand in order to transform.

"WHY ARE YOUUUUUU TWOOOO...STILLLLLLLLLL..." The Beast titan didn't hesitate and grab the titan's head. He turn it into mush and throw it towards Levi and Genos. "Watch out!" Levi shouted. Genos shoot the meat pieces and they turned into ashes. "Checkmate... You beard faced bastard!" Levi shouted to Zeke determined while he was panicking from inside the nape. 'WHERE IS RYUKO DAMMIT!'

Genos uttered serious to Zeke while he aimed his cannon towards the Beast titan. "You really thought turning our allies into titans, you thought that we couldn't kill our comrades?" Levi finished by saying to Genos and Zeke. "Exactly Demon Cyborg. Oi bearded fucker... Do you know just how many comrades that we've killed? You probably wouldn't even know." Levi launched a couple of thunder spears from above while Zeke was trying to hit Genos with throwing attacks, but he was too fast.

The spears went through the nape and Zeke screamed in agony and despair. "UWAHHH!" The Beast titan's nape exploded and Levi pull Zeke out of there. Zeke's inner red skin was revealed into a disgusting manner. Even his bones were exposed because of the explosion. "Hey, yo-" Levi saw a flying scissor sword coming right for his neck. He block the hit and the sword fell down.

"Tch! You!" Levi and Genos saw Ryuko walking towards them with a smirk after picking up her sword. "Who did you expect you asshats?!" Ryuko took a serious stance and shouted. "Senketsu!" "Yes, Ryuko!" Genos and Levi covered their eyes. Ryuko's transformation was too bright, when she finally finished transforming she said out loud. **"Senketsu Kisaragi!" **Levi let Zeke down and took a new pair of blades.

"So you had an ace up your sleeve you half naked whore?" He was ready to fight Ryuko in her final form. "Who did you call whore you emotionless midget?!" Ryuko activated her jet from behind her back and fly right at Levi, he replied by making his identical spinning slash going right on her. Ryuko's scissor blade clashed with Levi's thin blades who begun shattering after the strong impact. "TCH! GENOS!"

Genos didn't hesitate either and interrupt them by appearing next of Ryuko. **"Machinegun Blows!" **His punches were colliding on Ryuko and seemed they were damaging her. After the barrage of punches ended Ryuko got send flying a few meters further. She stood up with only tiny scratches on her body. "Now you piss me off, I will turn you into trashcan!" Genos was ready to take on Ryuko Matoi.

**"Decapitation Mode!"** Ryuko mechanically extended her scissor blade into a two handed sword. Not only was the blade's length doubled in this form, but its strength increased exponentially and it was able to slice far beyond its normal range. Before Ryuko attack Genos, Akame jump from a tree. To her surprise Ryuko was fast enough to block Murasame from cutting her. "I will decapitate you bitch and turn him into trashcan, then the midget is next!" "..." Akame remained silent and pushed her blade against Ryuko's oversized one, although she managed to best Akame and kicked her back.

"BEGONE YOU ROBOT!" Ryuko fly towards Genos so fast he couldn't see her movement. 'SHE IS FAST!' He put his arms at the front and blocked the fatal damage, but he lost both of his hands. Ryuko cut them off mercilessly. "You remind me of the bitch who killed my father Nui, heh! At least I cut only your hands and not your entire arms like her's!" Ryuko then kicked Genos' face, making him fall on the ground. Ryuko jump and came from above with her decapitation mode blade facing down. Levi couldn't help because they were going so fast he couldn't see a thing.

"I WILL ERASE YOU NOW ROBOT!" Ryuko uttered so loud even the birds up the trees flew away. Genos didn't had time to dodge this attack. Everything were happening so quick and he had lost both hands. 'I failed... Sensei, this is the en-' But then Akame pushed Genos out of the way and took the hit for him. Ryuko's scissor pierced through Akame's stomach and came out of the other side. Akame slowly turn her face to Genos who was staring with a opened mouth, his expression was extremely sad.

"Genos..." Akame said while blood begun dripping from inside her mouth and nose. "..." Genos couldn't say a single word, only stare helpless. "You were always Sensei's strongest disciple..." Akame then closed her eyes slowly and her vision went blurry. She was gone. "AKAME! NOOOOOO!" Genos screamed emotionally for her but it was too late. "You are next garbage!" Ryuko throw Akame's body on a tree log and prepared to decapitate Genos.

Levi launched himself against Ryuko. One of his gear hooks stab Ryuko's belly. "RRRRRAHHHH!" Levi spin himself once more as fast as he could. Ryuko was able to block the hit and deliver a swing back at Levi with incredible speed. Only the hook was hurting her that was stuck inside her belly. "FUCKING MIDGET! THAT HURTS!" Her scissor blade almost took Levi's right eye out. A massive scar was left on his face with fresh blood dripping out of it. Ryuko then punch Levi's head so hard she let him on the ground unconscious, he was losing blood from his head and scar.

'I have to use my last power to take Captain out of here, Ryuko is far more stronger than we thought! Saitama Sensei, we need you!' Genos used his blue dragon mode, a very powerful upgrade Dr. Kuseno install on Genos' body, but it only lasts ten seconds after activation. Genos grabbed Levi and fly away from Ryuko out of the forest of giant trees. Leaving her and Zeke behind. Ryuko walk to Zeke and wait for him to heal so they could head to Shiganshina.

"DAMMIT!" He managed to escape with Levi but Genos knew, Akame's death was his fault.

End of Flashback (Few hours after the activation of the rumbling and the Alliance with Pieck Finger and Theo Magath)

After Eren betrayed Zeke in the paths, freed Founder Ymir and gained her power of the rumbling, he begun moving with his army of Colossal titans away from Paradis island to destroy the entire world. Ryuko managed to hide from Mikasa and everyone else. She would figure out how to kill them later. As for Hanje and Genos, they camped somewhere away from danger.

Hanje used some bandages and took care of Levi's bleeding. The short Captain was still alive. "Genos, we need to regroup with everyone here, and find a way to stop the rumbling! Pieck and Magath are already on their way back here with Jean, Onyankopon, and Yelena." Genos shifted his face toward Hanje.

"I understand, we assemble everyone here, including my Sensei, we stop that titan army and save the world, but Ryuko deserves death after what she did to Akame." "I know Genos, but Ryuko is not our problem for now!"

In Shiganshina District

Saitama and Tohru witnessed the rumbling and saw the army of Colossals leaving. One Punch Man was about to start killing the giant titans but he and Tohru were hearing the people of Eldia cheering for Eren that caused this. "Thanks to our savior Eren Jeager we can finally be free from everyone that wanted to kill us, Eldians! His titan army will crash the entire world except us!" A jeagerist man said proud at Saitama and Tohru.

"Oh? I ain't letting those giant monsters destroy the rest of the world, you all crazy." Saitama was ready to jump and start punching their heads but then a familiar voice grabbed his attention. "BEEFCAKE!" Sasha run and hug him with tears of joy in her eyes. "Sasha and... you guys." Saitama saw Mikasa, Conny, Gabi, Falco, and Annie. Tohru smiled uncomfortably and opened a portal for herself. "I should go now..." She hop in and the portal closed behind her.

"Ah? Can I go stop that army of giants now?" Annie stepped forward and said to Saitama and everyone else. "Not yet, we need to get someone else too first." "Who?" Mikasa asked. "Reiner." Saitama followed them and went to find Reiner while Pieck and Magath were on their own mission to secure Jean, Yelena, and Onyankopon from the jeagerists so all the team could assemble with Hanje, Genos, and Levi.

Far away somewhere on Paradis

A very familiar blonde pregnant girl was resting on a chair outside of a farmhouse. It was Queen Historia, she was wearing casual clothes and her tummy was very buffed because of the baby. Another muscular man came outside the door and said to Historia. "Oi, Queenie. You should come inside, don't be outside in your condition." It was Garou. He left a month ago with Historia.

She stood up from her chair and stare the steam cloud of the rumbling far away. '**Protector...**Do something...'


	74. Chapter 74

_Chapter 74 (Running out of time - God vs Heroes) {Part 2}_

After Reiner joined the team of our heroes and randevous with Hanje, Levi, Onyakonpon, Magath, Yelena, Pieck and Genos outside of Wall Maria

1 Day Later

"We are all finally ready for this? Good!" Hanje exclaimed and jump from a rock to meet up with the team bellow.

"N-No, I have to confess something about Marco first Hanje..." Reiner lifted his hand and took everyone gazes. Jean stare at Reiner more serious than anyone else.

"So you will really tell them, Reiner?" Annie asked and Reiner nodded. "Everyone needs to know the truth about Marco before we do this, specially you Jean." Saitama was picking his nose with a bored expression while he was hearing Reiner too, Sasha was next of her boyfriend hugging him.

"Who is Marco?" Genos asked and grabbed Reiner's nervous look. "Ah, listen you two as well. This incident happened way before any of you supernatural beings arrive in our world, an innocent man died by a pure titan because of me!" He confessed and resumed his sentences.

"Jean.. that day Marco heard a conversation Me and Bertholdt had about my titan, he was too clever to let him live, I stunned Marco on a roof and ordered Annie by force to take his gear and leave him helpless there, Annie obeyed my order and detached the ODM gear from Marco, also when we were staring him screaming and getting eaten I couldn't blame myself for his death and gave the blame to the titan who was eating Marco instead."

Jean had a dark pokerface and went completely mute. Reiner kept confessing the truth about Marco's death. Even Genos felt a bit disgust for Reiner at this point. Saitama was unfazed as always. Sasha was kissing Saitama's cheek blushed.

"I said.. 'Hey... why Marco is getting eaten? It's your fault!' I blamed the titan and killed him, that's why you was able to find Marco's body lying there with half of his face eaten. I don't ask for forgiveness Jean, but you all needed to know the truth."

"..." Jean clenched his hands but answered calm. He was faking of course. "It's alright, Reiner. You warriors had your own reasons and goals then, you couldn't do anything else to avoid being caught at that period huh?" Reiner nodded nervously but got the bait.

"Y-Yeah, it was too risky to let him alive, I'm sorry Jean." Reiner faced down and had a sad expression.

Hanje butt in and said. "Let's forget about the pa-" Suddenly Jean jumped on Reiner with a clenched punch, his expression was pure anger and hate towards Reiner.

He punched Reiner down on the ground with the first punch and kept hitting his face without stopping. Jean was also screaming while Reiner was taking every hit without resisting.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Jean snapped from his anger. "JEAN! STOP!" Mikasa shouted. "it's not worth it!" Genos replied next.

"Kirstein, get off from Reiner!" Hanje shouted and ordered Jean but he wasn't listening.

Levi then stood up with the bandages on his right eye and saw Jean beating the crap out of Reiner. Although his eyes immediately went on a small girl behind Magath. "Oi, you brat..." Levi slowly walk down toward Gabi, she was the one he was after. Erwin's murderer.

"Huh? What you want Levi?" Magath said and noticed Levi's face being calm but his hands were trembling with fury, his sharp eyes were on Gabi behind Magath.

"Don't kill me, whatever I did. I didn't mean to..." Gabi hide behind Magath afraid of the short Captain.

"You shitty brat... Erwin's sacrifice wasn't for nothing! I'll kill you right here! Right now!" Levi tried to push aside Magath and grab Gabi but he resisted.

"LEVI! STOP! NOT YOU TOO!" Hanje now had two arguments to stop. Jean vs Reiner and Levi trying to get his hands on Gabi.

Saitama step front of Levi and shove him back with very low effort. "Please stop, even if that child has killed someone you cared about, you can't change anything to the better if you kill her. She is a human being like all of us. She can change the way she lives her life. Just forgive her and leave her be." Saitama uttered toward Levi with a blank face.

Levi was death glaring Gabi and shout front of Saitama. "ERWIN DIED BECAUSE OF THAT SHITTY BRAT BEHIND YOU! I CANNOT FORGIVE HER FOR THIS!" As Levi backed off back to his seat, Mikasa and Armin managed to pull Jean away from Reiner who's jaw was broken and steam was coming out because he was healing.

"I agree with you Heichou... Reiner." Jean mumbled while he was clearing his hands from the blood. "I cannot forgive you for this... about Marco.." Jean then finally calmed down for real. Reiner nod whilst Annie and Yelena helped him up.

Hanje immediately changed subject and took everyone's gazes once again. "Enough people! We need to think quick! Time is running out for humanity." Everyone stare Hanje with nervously expressions except Saitama who was calm, Genos and Levi. Both of them with sternly looks.

Hanje continued while the rumbling's steam could be seen clearly in the horizon of the ocean.

"We need a plan to stop Eren for good! Hmm. I could see the titans moving forward off the shore as they gave off a massive amount of steam. Judging by their speed... They've already arrived on the continent of Marley. Marley's cities to the northeast, the ones closest to us, must have been annihilated by now..." Everyone kept their cold afraid expression except for the badass three.

"...I didn't think they'd cross the ocean this fast... In this case, the other continents don't have long either... Who knows how many have been killed already..." Hanje ended as Magath walk toward Yelena, he pushed Onyakonpon from his way and grabbed Yelena by her mouth, he put his boot on her left arm and step on it hard. Magath was merciless.

"Tell me where Eren Jeager is." He demanded. "MMMMGH!" Yelena screamed muffled. "Every time you don't tell me, you're discovering a new direction your arm can move in." Magath then let Yelena speak. "MAGATH!" Hanje shouted.

Yelena tear up and begun sweating. "Don't be scared, I won't kill you." Magath mumbled seriously.

"That's a relief. I've changed my mind. I don't want to die until I see what happens here." Yelena was now crying.

"Take me with you... And I just might tell you... Where Eren went." Hanje placed her hand on Magath's shoulder. "We need to secure the flying boat first Magath." Hanje exclaimed. "This is no time for torture...!" Onyakonpon closed with calming down Magath.

After our heroes reached the Jeagerists port

Everyone were hiding behind a hill and making a plan to secure the boat. "Four eyes, why you are not sending him? The guy is literally invincible." Levi pointed Saitama. Hanje approached the Caped Hero.

"Saitama. Can you really do this? We need this flying boat untouched! You need to get rid of the detonator wherever it is!" Saitama sighed bored and simply said. "Ok." Magath uttered with a doubtful face.

"I heard a lot about you bald man, Devil of Paradis, but even you cannot beat all those Jeagerists down there and secure the airplane too!" Saitama didn't reply. Armin did instead.

"Let me go for the flying boat!" Connie agreed with his comrade. "I'll go with Armin while Saitama deal with the Jeagerists!"

Hanje thought about it and wished them good luck. Saitama disappeared in a matter of seconds and went toward the port, so did Armin and Connie.

Armin and Connie reached the boat and saw Daz and Samuel having the detonator, they begun telling lies to get the explosives off the airplane. It was then the moment explosions of thunder spears could be seen and heard from inside the building Floch was keeping hostages.

One of them was Kiyomi Azumabito. Saitama successfully knock out all the guards effortlessly and lead the hostages out of the building in a matter of seconds with his immense speed.

"Thank you Saitama! I heard so much about you!" "MISS KIYOMI!" Mikasa and Magath arrived as well to take the hostages to a safer place while Saitama was about to deal with the reinforcements, with a chop on their backs that it.

Floch shouted to his men. "ARMIN! CONNIE! MIKASA! SAITAMA! THEY BETRAYED ELDIA! KILL THEM ALL! DEVOTE YOUR HEARTS!" Saitama then jump and met Floch in midair. "Oh, hello." He chopped Floch's neck without killing him of course and let him unconscious for a little.

Kiyomi was explaining to Magath and Mikasa about a hangar owned by the Azumabito in the coastal marleyan city of Odiha.

Meanwhile Connie made a sacrifice to save Armin. He killed Samuel by shooting him in the face. He did the same to Daz by piercing a bullet through his skull as well. Armin was shot in his mouth but thanks to his titan powers he would heal.

Everyone run aboard the ship. Genos took Levi on his back and escorted him right on the ship. Everyone made it and set sail while Saitama was left behind to deal with the reinforcements.

"BE CAREFUL MY BEEFCAKE!" Sasha shouted for her boyfriend.

"SAITAMA! YOU NEED TO DESTROY THE SHIP OR THEY WILL CHASE AFTER US!" Hanje shouted whilst they were sailing away from the port. Genos wasn't afraid at all. He knew his Master will destroy the Jeagerists ship and made it back on the boat without a scratch.

Although God was now knowing that in his little 'game' he was losing. He tched from his cosmic throne while he was watching everything. Nothing and nobody could defeat Saitama.

"THIS IS IT! Those weak pawns are no use for me anymore! This game has come to its climax! I will kill this third dimensional being once and for all!" God teleported himself in Shingeki No Kyogin's earth one more time to finish what he started with Saitama.

Saitama punched the Jeagerists ship and sink it without any problem. A lot of thunder spears shot Saitama directly but he was coming out of every blast without a scratch.

Suddenly God made his appearance. He grabbed everyone's gazes. Both sides of our heroes on the fleeing ship and the Jeagerists. Floch also woke up and saw God front of him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU HAVE NO FACE! OH M-" God stomp Floch with his giant cosmic foot like a cockroach. The remaining Jeagerists saw this being and run away afraid.

"IT'S HIM! GOD!" Genos shouted afraid and nervous this time. "Who?!" Magath uttered confused and stare God with cosmic dust and stars moving around his body.

"He is the reason Me and My Sensei are here! Although he now wants to kill my Sensei, I won't allow it!" Genos was about to fly back to the port but Hanje prevented Demon Cyborg from doing so.

"You missing your hands Genos! You can't face this giant!" Levi added after Hanje. "We may know little about this giant piece of shit but we faced it once, all he did was to open a portal on his chest and suck us inside." Yelena raised an eyebrow.

"Wh-what you mean portal?" "Big story. What I'm saying is that if Saitama doesn't do his job right this time and kill this giant piece of sky waste, then he might open another portal and throw us into another world." Levi was crystal clear with his fact. They couldn't allow God to stop them there. They had to stop Eren and the rumbling.

Magath loaded his rifle and his eyes were on God. "In that case." He jump from the ship and swim back towards the port to help Saitama take down God!

Saitama stare with his neutral expression God and scratched his armpits. "Dude, you never getting tired?" The Caped Hero asked but God laughed evily in exchange.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This you can say will be our Round two! And your last one! You little third dimensional being will VANISH! Right here! Right now! Your sins will be cleansed by my hand!" Saitama shrugged bored and mumbled. "I take that as a no, you aren't getting tired."

"Allow me to end you with one of my strongest ab-" A thunder spear out of nowhere exploded on God's face. It didn't do much, only a small hole that closed immediately after seconds.

"Who dares to interrupt ME when I speak!?" God demanded to know who throw this explosive to him.

A heavy voice answered from the right of him. "To be honest with you, I don't know what the fuck you are, however I'm pretty sure you are something worse than this titan army. That's why I'll give my life here so all three of us can take you down!" Keith Sadie's land with his gear next of Saitama.

"Just a little puny human?! Ahahahahahaha! What you meant by the three of you?" God asked Keith but then Magath run and stop next of Keith and Saitama. Sadies had seen Magath coming to help from the sea. Magath shouted determined without fear, he aimed his rifle toward God.

"He meant Me! We will take you down first! After we turn you into dust we going after Eren Jeager!"

God felt two more kinda strong energy sources coming toward their location. "More ants coming to the fight. Hmm?" God turned his head up, what he saw was a girl in a shiny form with a massive scissor blade coming at him.

"Who are y-" Ryuko was in Kisaragi mode. She buried her blade deep into God's face. She couldn't see any eyes so she stabbed again and again everywhere. "Geez! I'm fighting a giant talking doll!" God got pissed by Ryuko's attack.

"FOOLISH CREATURE!" He tried to grab Ryuko but she dodged his hand and land next of Saitama, Magath, and Keith.

"Look, after we are done with this doll idol we need to talk Saitama. I know it wasn't right what I did to Akame!" Saitama turned to Ryuko and sighed. "Umm, it's not the best time now for chit chat." Saitama said to Ryuko with a stupidly face and shiny head.

"Oi! I just want to apologize!" "Can't you do it later?!"

God punched the ground angry and it open in half. "ENOUGH! You pathetic creatures will be vanquished by the entire multiverse! Not even your ashes will be left floating in the eternal space and time!" He now grabbed everyone's attention.

Everyone from the ship were staring the battle ahead. They weren't able to do anything but shout or encourage them, even Ryuko. Genos was silent about Ryuko. He clenched his hands and looked down. Even the kids were on the boat's bridge and watching.

Sasha was cheering for her future husband from the ship.

"KEITH SAN!" Armin and Connie shouted in union. Keith smiled hearing his old students still being alive. "Well... if we fail this giant will go after the ship. We need to end him here." Keith explained serious.

"I agree with you Eldian. I'll go down with you." "Damn you oldmen! Stop talking, more fighting!" Keith showed a naive smile towards his last comrades and asked one last question. "Hey, what's your names?"

"Theo Magath. All three of us probably know already about Saitama." Magath uttered. "And you?" Keith's eyes went on the Life Fiber user.

"Ryuko Matoi. And this is my friend Senketsu." "Hi, let's kick his ass!" Everyone heard Senketsu this time, Theo, Saitama, and Keith.

"I'm Keith Sadies and I'm glad to meet you, Ryuko Matoi and you Senketsu." Keith kept his tiny smile and equipped another pair of thunder spears.

"Same for me, now let's kill this giant doll or die trying!" Magath was ready to shoot against God.

"Oh? Ok, I guess." Saitama was also ready to strike with a now serious face and clenched hands into tight fists.

"Mhm, don't count me out..." Black*Rock Shooter made an appearance next of them, she joined forces to stop God once and for all.

"Who are you, friend." The silent girl turned her gaze towards Keith and mumbled her name before the fight starts. "Black*Rock Shooter.." Her left eye began blazing pure blue fire. She grabbed her massive black cannon and turn it into a machinegun.

"Unite together, DIE TOGETHER!" God screamed angry and shot cosmic blasts from his palms, strong enough to annihilate entire cities easily.

"IKZO BAKEMONO!" Ryuko battle cried and fly right on God, she dodged his blasts and sliced a chunk of his faceless head. Saitama launched consecutive normal punches and send the blasts back at the sender.

"HAHA! IN YOUR FACE BIG OAF!" Ryuko mocked God and fall back, the blasts exploded on God's chest and head. Massive holes were visible on his body, however they were closing after couple of seconds.

"Your efforts are meaningless! I am INEVITABLE!" God teleported instantly front of Saitama, he grabbed the Hero and slammed him on the ground, he throw a cosmic giant fist against Saitama while he was stunned on the ground.

The fist had so much power that Saitama got buried 30 meters deep underground. His expression was still serious and without a scratch.

'Time to get serious...' Saitama thought to himself and he looked at the light of the sun from deep into the earth God buried him.

"SAITAMA! NO! BASTARD TITAN!" Keith screamed and shot all of his thunder spears, they were effective only for a few seconds.

God came out of the smoke and appeared front of Keith. "I am no titan, I AM GOD!" God slap Keith with his giant hand and throw him more than 20 meters away, he hit a wall and fell down with blood coming out from everywhere.

Keith's bones were broken, his ribs also. It was a matter of time before he die for good. "KEITH! DAMN YOUUU!" Magath fired God with his rifle, not even a flinch. Black*Rock Shooter was rapidly firing with her machinegun as well.

God put his eyes on Black*Rock Shooter and said. "Ah yeah, it's time to undo what I did. It was a mistake to bring you here!" He opened his palm wide open and begun pulling Black*Rock Shooter and Magath right to him.

"WHAT THE-?" Magath couldn't resist nor Black*Rock Shooter. God grabbed both in his hands and utter in a proud tone. "You are going back to your own universe!" The same portal opened from his chest and throw Black*Rock Shooter inside.

She turned around and saw the world of titans one last time, while she was falling in the other side. "...Defeat him...You can do it..." The portal closed permanently, Black*Rock Shooter was now in her own earth but she would never forget this experience.

"I failed..." She looked down and her gun turned into her normal cannon. The fire extinguished from her eye as she kneeled down expressionless.

Although suddenly another green portal opened near the Badass Shooter. "Hm?" A very familiar maid came from inside with a smile and said. *Kukuku! Nothing is over yet! Follow me!" Black*Rock Shooter run right behind Tohru in the portal.

God then turned to his other hand where he had Magath. "GHHHRRAAA!" Magath sliced a bit of God's finger and broke free with his blade. He run ontop of God's head and start stabbing.

"To me YOU ARE ANTS!" God didn't felt anything by Magath's attack and grab his again. He throw him on the ground, causing him to break all of his bones instantly.

"Poor thing, I'll take you out of your misery..." God lifted his leg to stomp Magath and end his life for good but then Saitama burst out of the ground and went with a punch right on God. **"Killer Move Serious Series:CONSECUTIVE SERIOUS PUNCHES."**

For the first time God felt the emotion of fear. "NAN-" Massive red gloved punches with death written all over them collided with God's face. His entire body cracked and stars burst out of him. Exploding multiple times.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" God screamed by pain and got send flying fataly injured miles away. The entire earth was shaking like an earthquake was taking place.

Some of the Colossal titans of Eren lost their balance and fell down like dominos. Even Eren himself felt Saitama's immense and unbelievable strength. He opened his eyes from inside his nape serious. 'Saitama? Was that really you? Hmm... No matter, the rumbling is UNSTOPPABLE!'

Eren kept slaughtering continents with his army of Colossals without any problem yet...

God land in the forest of giant trees, white blood coming out of his cracks, he wasn't able to heal this time. 'HOW A THIRD DIMENSIONAL BEING IS SO STRONG! DAMN YOUUUUUUU!' He then saw a dead body lying on a tree log. It was Akame.

"Yes... You will serve me.." God used his last power resort to bring Akame back to life. 'With my remaining power I can control her mind and bend to my will!'

God struggled to stand up and he wasn't able to levitate anymore. "Y-You! I am your god! Obey my orders! Find and kill the man named Saitama!"

Akame picked her blade and cock it towards God who was heavily injured. "I will never kill my Sensei nor any of my comrades, I will kill you instead."

'OHHHHH NOOOOOOOO! MY POWER ISN'T STRONG ENOUGH TO CONTROL HER!' God felt scared but took a battle stance anyway.

"WHATEVER! I WILL KILL YOU AND THEN YOUR NOBODY SENSEI TOO!" It was about to go down, Akame vs God. It was a mistake for him to bring the bloody eyes assassin back to life.

In the Jeagerists port

"Sait-ama.." Magath was bleeding from his mouth. Saitama picked up Magath and placed him next of Keith on the wall.

Saitama looked at the two bleeding pretty bad, their time had come. "You both did well, nice fight." Keith smiled and said his last words. "I'm ha-happy I could have you all in my side... Saitama.. help my stu-dents."

Magath had something to say too. "S-Same here. Saita-ma, it seems you was never the devil, but a real angel who came to save humanity.. Join th-the others... Stop the rumbling.. hahhhhh."

Both Sadies and Magath looked at Saitama and whispered in union. "Save the world, Saitama..." They closed their eyes and their pulses were gone, their hearts stop beating. It was over.

"..." Saitama stood serious and walk away like a badass with the two bodies being visible behind him.

"H-Hey, you forgot about me.." Saitama shifted his face toward Kisaragi Ryuko. "I won't fight you, I need to stop that army." Before he jump and go back on the boat. Ryuko grabbed gently his hand and blushed.

"Tak-Take me with you... I'm sorry for what I did to your student but I ain't working for a giant bonebug anymore!" She crossed her arms and looked away mad and blushed.

"Bonebug?" Saitama asked. "It's Eren Jeager! You can say the final boss!" "Oh?" Saitama scratched his head and turned normal again.

"I'll explain to you with details once we go on the ship. Come on!" Ryuko fly towards the crew, Saitama looked one last time dead Keith and Magath, he then jumped back to the boat easily right behind Ryuko.


End file.
